La calma despues de la tormenta
by barn loren
Summary: Un UA Yuri; Ley de Chisholm: Cuando las cosas vayan bien, algo habrá que haga que vayan mal. ¿por que? averigualo... GRAN FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**La calma después de la tormenta**_

-"nunca me detuve realmente a pensar ¿Cómo sería enamorarse y perder?"

_Entraste en mis sueños_

-preciosa hay dos cosas que no están en mis planes por ahora, no planeo enamorarme y mucho menos morir- dijo Haruka mientras abría la puerta del café para partir con la chica-

Le dio un casco a la chica, después subió ella a la motocicleta, prendió el motor y aceleró a todo, lo cual hizo que la chica se sujetara con fuerza a su pecho y Haruka hizo una sonrisa ladina pero no pudo ser vista, llegaron a la casa de la chica, la chica bajo de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco sacudiendo su larga cabellera rubia, Haruka se quitó el casco manteniéndolo bajo su brazo y sin bajarse de la motocicleta; la miró de pies a cabeza, y sonrió, realmente era atractiva pero…

-bueno me tengo que ir preciosa.-dijo la rubia con ese toque de galantería propio de ella-

-dime ¿te volveré a ver?-preguntó nerviosa la chica-

-siempre hay un espacio en la agenda del gran Haruka Tenoh-dijo mientras se ponía su casco y aceleraba-

-espero tu llamada- le gritó la chica corriendo el riesgo de que esta no escuchara-

Haruka aceleraba indiscriminadamente por los tuéneles de luz tenue en las carreteras, finalmente llegó al bar donde Alexis, la chica que atendía la barra del bar la había invitado por ser cliente frecuente, además de que la chica sabia a la perfección que Haruka era mujer sin embargo le atraía bastante a la pelirroja, en el pasado ya habían tenido un par de encuentros pero nada en serio, Haruka llegó al lugar, para ser las 10 de la noche ya estaba lleno, el olor a cigarro y las luces conjugadas con la oscuridad ya comenzaban a ambientar, Alexis salió de la barra, se impulsó con la punta de sus pies rodeando el cuello de la rubia besándola con fuerza entre pequeños mordisquitos, a Haruka no le desconcertaban ese tipo de recibimientos por parte de la pelirroja de cabellera abundante y rizada, así que solo aprovechaba y se dejaba consentir, la rubia rodeó su cintura y acercándola más, hasta que se separaron casi sin respiración, la pelirroja le miró provocativa y volvió a la barra, mientras Haruka se sentaba en un banco.

-¿Qué le sirvo al gran Tenoh?-dijo con una risita picara-

-1 wiski, hermosa-le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa más una mirada coqueta y peligrosa típica de sus coqueteos, lo cual aun provocaba que Alexis se sonrojara-

-creí que no vendrías, hace ya tiempo que no te veía por acá-le dijo la pelirroja, poniéndole enfrente el vaso-

-he estado ocupado ya sabes lo de siempre…-dijo mirando su vaso-

-fiestas, chicas y fiestas-rió disimuladamente poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Haruka- pobre de ti-dijo sarcásticamente.

Haruka sonrió y de un tirón se terminó el vaso, una chica se acercó a Haruka, una rubia con una mini falda que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¿bailas conmigo guapo?-Haruka miró a Alexis-

-ve "guapo", ve a sufrir-dijo sarcástica-

-no te he pedido permiso-dijo Haruka de la misma manera siguiéndole el juego y riendo-

-no sabe en que trampa ha caído esa niña- decía mientras miraba a la rubia alejarse con la chica tomada de la mano-

Después de varios tragos y bailes provocativos, ahí estaba el gran Haruka Tenou en una esquina del antro, alejada de la pista de baile, la palma de su mano apoyada totalmente en la pared, y con su brazo le impedía a la chica el paso, con su mano acarició su mejilla.

-eres muy hermosa ¿sabes?-le decía mientras la chica se sonrojaba más y más con la situación, apuntaba en los ojos de la chica su mirada seductora, y se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios, cuando el DJ de nuevo lanzó humo en la pista, entonces la rubia le dio un beso a media boca.

-te llevaré a tu casa, ya es tarde y has estado toda la noche conmigo-le dijo la rubia a la chica dándole la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida-

Subieron a la motocicleta y Haruka aceleró al máximo, la chica se sujetó con fuerza lo cual a la rubia le encantaba, llegaron a su casa, y ella bajó, Haruka se quitó el casco.

-nos vemos pronto preciosa-le dijo Haruka poniéndose de nuevo el casco partiendo a toda velocidad-

-¡Katya!, mi nombre es Katya-gritó y Haruka levantó la mano en señal de despedida mientras conducía y se alejaba cada vez más-

Llegó al edificio, estacionó su motocicleta y llegó a su piso, entró a su casa aventando la llaves al sofá dejándose caer en él pesadamente después, se levantó y tomó una botella de vino de su mini bar, se sentó en el sofá y el sueño le venció con la botella en la mano y una colilla de cigarro en la otra, se sacó un zapato y al otro apenas y le desamarró los cordones, se había abierto el saco y la camisa de botones a la mitad.

Entre sueños veía una sirena emerger del agua, y ella, ella era solo una espectadora de la situación, se miraba así misma corriendo en su motocicleta bajo una gran tormenta a la orilla del mar, llevaba una playera negra manga larga bajo un saco café con el cuello desarreglado, unos jeans azules, zapatos cafés con suela de hule y su casco, tronaba y relampagueaba, el agua salpicaba descomunalmente, por la velocidad a la que corría, entonces un tráiler venia enfrente de ella sin duda se impactaría.

-¡esquívalo Tenoh! ¡Esquívalo imbécil!- como espectadora desde una colina le gritaba, estaba nublado aun era de tarde, inmensos nubarrones negros cubrían el cielo grisáceo- ¿estas ciega? ¡Evítalo!-gritaba con más fuerza-

Entonces por uno de los efectos de su propio sueño-pesadilla logró ver de cerca sus ojos, tenían grandes ojeras y lagrimas.

-¡Haruka Tenoh no llora esquiva el tráiler!-grito de nuevo

Entonces se impactó contra éste, miró la moto aun encendida salir del camino y su cuerpo volar por los aires despojándose del casco, pasando por encima de las rocas llegando hasta el mar, ella quería correr para auxiliarse así misma, pero era como si sus pies estuviesen pegados al suelo, su cuerpo fue jalado por la marea, de pronto todo se oscureció, ahora abría los ojos con mucha dificultad esta vez ella estaba en su cuerpo ya no como espectadora, cada dolor cada suceso lo podía sentir tan real, solo deseaba despertar, no sentía sus piernas y entonces una sirena de cabellos aguamarina y ojos profundamente azules apareció frente a ella, le rodeó con sus brazos y la llevó a las profundidades, curando todas sus heridas con mucho cariño, podía ver como su sangre se diluía con el agua, pero cada vez que la sirena tocaba sus heridas estas sanaban.

-¿Quién eres hermosa sirena?- le decía aun convaleciente-

La sirena sonreía tiernamente encogiendo sus ojos.

-veo que ya estas mejor- le dijo acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios-

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntaba más que con miedo extrañada-

-no hay comida para mortales aquí abajo ¿sabes? Y tu necesitas vivir y reponer fuerzas, y así como me encargué de tus heridas me encargaré de tu sobrevivencia- le respondió sin perder de vista su objetivo-

-soy una chica ¿sabias?

-si…-le respondió la sirena mientras sonreía tiernamente-no me importa

Entonces se fundieron en un beso, poco a poco la sirena le despojaba de su ropa ahora andrajosa, cada dolor cada rasguño y herida desaparecía, pero aun estaba débil, podía sentir esos húmedos pero apasionados besos, ahora recobraba la vista, podía ver todo más claro, la luz que hacia que el agua se viera transparentemente azul, su piel cada vez más sensible, cada rose y cada caricia era mágica y más real que nunca, convalecía menos, pero aun debía permanecer ahí y era lo que menos deseaba, irse, la sirena le miraba y jugaba con sus cabellos rubios que cubrían su frente.

-gracias… me has devuelto la vida.

-no es nada Haruka-

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-yo se todo de ti-

Y la sirena se acercaba para besarle y entonces una oscuridad empezaba a salpicar sus sueños opacando todo lo que miraba, esa hermosa mirada y esos labios rojo carmín.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¡no me quiero ir me quiero quedar aquí para siempre contigo, no sé lo que es amar, nunca me han dicho te amo!- le gritaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde la oscuridad la absorbía y un eco resonaba en sus oídos gritándole con fuerza una voz lenta profunda grabe e intensa (despierta Haruka, Haruka Tenoh, esta es tu realidad, estas sola)

-¡sirena sálvame!-le gritaba

Y entonces escuchaba voces ("Haruka Tenoh no llora", "no planeo enamorarme ni morir", "yo se todo de ti") entonces se perdía en la oscuridad con los brazos extendidos hacia la lejana luz azulada del mar, sintiendo aun en sus brazos la calidez familiar que le brindó la sirena en su agonía.

Entonces abrió los ojos despertándose y recuperó la postura de súbito.

-set… ¿Setsuna?

-parece que no te iba muy bien en tus sueños- dijo la alta mujer, peliverde y morena-

Haruka se echó hacia atrás cayendo en el respaldo del sofá beige, dejando caer sus manos perezosamente sobre su rostro frotando sus ojos.

-que… ¿Qué dije?

-Haruka Tenoh no llora… y montón de balbuceos, hasta en tus sueños persistes con tu orgullo-

La rubia sonrió y se estiró aun sentada en el sofá.

-¿porque estas aquí?-le preguntó sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos-

-pues me llamo la directora y ¿Cómo se te ocurre faltar el primer día de clases? ¡Eh!

-no grites, tómalo con calma Setsuna… me duele la cabeza-dijo apretando esta vez sus ojos-

-ya veo, fuiste a tu cita, a la fiesta pero la continuaste aquí en tu casa-dijo apuntando a la botella- un día de estos te vas a morir quemada-le dijo tomando la colilla de cigarrillo entre sus dedos- eres un desastre, dime ¿Cuándo te vas a componer? Es más ¿Cuándo te descarriaste?

-ya… no me sermonees por favor…-le dijo aun sentada con la cabeza recostada y los ojos cerrados-

-solo mírate ¿Qué diría tu madre? Cuando llegaste a Tokio me pidió que te vigilara y me hiciera cargo de ciertas cosas que aun no eres capaz de manejar pues tu independencia de ellos no fue total, además…

-ya Setsuna, calma… no me descarrié si los dejé es porque después de tanto aun les cuesta aceptarme como soy, yo soy un espíritu libre, con alas y vuelo a donde quiera no me ato a nadie, no necesito a nadie a mi nadie me caza-dijo la rubia como siempre solía decir pero esta vez en su mirada había algo extraño, que Setsuna no tardó en notar.

-tienes que darles tiempo… a tus padres, dales tiempo-dijo saliendo del tema-

-pero las peleas me quitan la paciencia lo cual me resta vida-rió sarcásticamente- además eso te lo pidió mi madre y… dime… ¿Quién es tu amiga?

-tu…-respondió la morena con un tono de saber ya por donde iba la rubia-

-¿Quién te defendió de aquel chico, le dio celos a tu exnovio y fingió ser tu cita?- le dijo la rubia con una mano en la frente y un ojo abierto para ver de reojo los gestos de la morena al mismo tiempo que subía los pies en la mesita rectangular y de vidrio negro que estaba en el centro-

-esta bien, esta bien… no le diré a tu madre-dijo mientras aventaba unos libros en el regazo de su amiga-

-¡hey! Oye... ¿Qué es esto?

-tu tarea después no quiero saber de que tampoco cumplas con ello-dijo mientras le daba la espalda para abrir las cortinas, para que entrara la luz-

-hey, no hagas eso, me quemo-dijo mientras ponía su antebrazo sobre sus ojos-

-no Haruka vampire-respondió riéndose y caminando hacia la cocina-¡no hay nada en el refrigerador!-le grito desde la cocina, se podía escuchar cuando cerró la puerta de este-

-lo sé-respondió Haruka- vamos te invito a comer-

Setsuna salió de la cocina a la sala y vio como la rubia de nuevo estaba vestida, cepillándose el cabello, dejando el cepillo en la mesa que estaba a la par de la puerta en donde ponía sus llaves, tomó las llaves de su deportivo amarillo y sus gafas de sol, abrió la puerta y extendió la mano cediéndole el paso a Setsuna.

-gracias caballero-le dijo en tono de burla- dime ¿Qué hiciste realmente con el dinero de los víveres?, sé que no es cuestión de preocuparse porque despilfarres el dinero, pero…

-este… este… yo…- se mostro nerviosa la rubia, apoyando su mano en su nuca mientras bajaban por el ascensor-

Al llegar a la puerta notó que el portero del edificio era nuevo y al pasar de largo pudo escuchar lo que este cuchicheaba con una señora.

-así es señora Yamato toda la semana ha traído chicas diferentes, ayer vino solo y ahora se va con ella- Setsuna logró escuchar eso y de reojo observó el gesto de la señora, subieron al auto y partieron.

-el portero del edificio es un idiota-dijo Haruka-

-¿eh? –Respondió Setsuna saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-si, el imbécil no se ha dado cuenta de que soy mujer-

-pues si no te conociera no lo sabría, es difícil diferenciar, y será un tonto pero ya sé donde quedó el dinero de los víveres-

-Setsuna…- replico Haruka-

-esta bien ya… ya entendí.

Llegaron al restaurant y se sentaron frente a frente en los sillones divididos por la mesita, ordenaron y Setsuna la miró como se perdía en su taza de café.

-¿Quién es la hermosa sirena?-le dijo Setsuna-

Como Haruka pensaba en eso fue más fácil para la morena hacer que esta se dejara llevar hablando del tema, pues como aun no terminaba de graduarse como psiquiatra le faltaba practica, pero si algo había aprendido con Haruka que era su amiga de años, era sacarle la verdad, más cuando la hallaba dubitativa.

La rubia permaneció seria se quitó las gafas y apretó los ojos abriéndolos nuevamente con dificultad.

-no lo sé, es hermosa, pero solo fue un sueño solo un simple sueño, pero hermoso- dijo la rubia sin despegar la mirada de su taza de café-

Para que la rubia dijera algo así ya era un avance, nunca exteriorizaba muy bien sus sentimientos tanto que cuando eran pequeñas y en ocasiones esta llegó a ser cruel, Setsuna creyó que no los tenía, pero después de 3 años de estudios universitarios, entendió la gran muralla china que su amiga había construido en su interior. Y antes de que la rubia se percatara de lo que había dicho respondiendo a su pregunta, desvió el tema.

-¿Qué tal tu cita de ayer?

-ya sabes… lo mismo de siempre- le dijo la rubia dejando de mirar su taza de café y dirigiéndose a Setsuna.

-¿y que es lo mismo de siempre?

-pues, pues ya sabes, el hecho de jugar con ellas, conquistarlas en un dos por tres, dejarles las ganas de un beso, seguirles gustando aunque sepan que soy mujer pero es que eso es tan… tan…-la rubia frotaba sus dedos tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada-

-¿superficial? ¿Y no es eso lo que te gusta?

-si, bueno, no… porque me gustaba, si, pero ahora es distinto, no es que no me guste, estoy segura de lo que soy y de lo que me gusta solo que…

-te aburre el juego se acabó-dijo la morena mientras se disponía a darle un trago a su vaso de jugo de naranja-

-si, así es, ahora veo que no pierdes el tiempo en la universidad, siempre tienes la palabra correcta para definir el estado de ánimo, esa es mi amiga Setsuna que se graduará con honores- dijo muy en serio pero a la vez en burla-

-es eso o que te conozco a la perfección, puedo leer tus gestos Haruka Tenoh-rió

-huy que miedo-rieron ambas-

-conozco todo de ti-después de decirlo solo Setsuna rió y Haruka quedó helada, riendo después para disimular, pues la imagen de la sirena apareció clara en su mente, clara y real pero una fantasía, era confuso más bien parecía un recuerdo-

-hay una chica nueva en tu salón por lo que sé-dijo Setsuna para romper la incomodidad de la rubia- es linda, muy linda por lo que escuché, es una prodigio en el violín, pinta y dibuja, su apellido es sinónimo de elegancia, tal vez eso te haría falta, no te sería difícil conseguir a la chica que quieras, su nombre es…

-no me interesa-interrumpió a Setsuna- no está en mis planes fijarme en una chica con esas cualidades- dijo fríamente la rubia

-entonces ¿cuales son tus planes Haruka?, ¿planeas tener esta vida desordenada para siempre?, eres… eres tan compleja, tus excesos te van a...

-¿matar?, lo sé, pero yo no planeo yo vivo al máximo.

-y… ¿cual es tu mujer ideal?, porque creo que ya es muy tarde para preguntarte por tu chico ideal-dijo riendo a lo cual la rubia frunció el ceño y luego también rió-

-no lo sé, me gusta estar solo, disfruto de ello, yo… puedo sentirme a mi misma, lo que soy, mis pensamientos, en ocasiones me ahorcan en otras me ahogan casi matándome, pero a veces solo conmigo mismo puedo sentirme realmente a salvo, en paz y tranquilo.

-realmente no has sentido eso estando acompañada de alguien más-

-no nunca bueno… yo…

-¿si?

-no nada es una tontería. _"La sirena"_ –pensó-

Haruka llamó al mesero pagó la cuenta y ambas chicas se fueron, Haruka la dejó en su edificio y luego llegó a su edificio, tomó el ascensor encontrándose con la chica del 215, con quien cruzaba miradas y coqueteos, pero esta vez iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la notó, entró a su departamento, cerrando las cortinas de nuevo, entró al baño y en el camino dejó la ropa en el suelo, mientras el agua bañaba su rostro, y cerraba sus ojos a su mente venia la imagen de la sirena con esa hermosa sonrisa, los abrió de nuevo algo asustada pero luego recordó lo bien que se sentía estando con ella, entonces algo temerosa los volvió a cerrar, ahí estaba tan claro, tan real, sus besos, su rostro, podía sentirlos y mirarlos, juraría que podía sentir cada una de sus carisias esa incomparable e indefinible paz llenaba su interior perdiéndose en la mirada de la sirena, los abrió de nuevo y salió de la ducha, envolvió su cintura con la toalla y notó que el rubor de sus mejillas se había intensificado, limpió el espejo empañado y lo confirmó, estaba sonrojada, se miró una vez más mientras envolvió en su nuca una toalla pequeña, luego secaba su cabello caminando descalza hacia su cuarto mientras charlaba consigo misma.

-la chica de un sueño… me haces sentir lo que ninguna chica de carne hueso, que patética que soy.

Se puso su pijama y después de un rato de pensar en la sirena.

-quiero volver a soñar contigo, hermosa sirena- y mientras entre cerraba sus ojos y quedaba dormida entre la realidad de la oscuridad de su habitación y las alucinaciones de su sueño escuchó alguien que le susurraba casi hasta podía sentir el calor en su oreja.

-"verás que si, veras que me encontrarás, tu sabrás reconocerme, ya lo verás, solo tu sabrás reconocerme, mantente alerta, vine a esta tierra por ti, desde las profundidades solo por ti mi querido naufrago"


	2. El dia menos pensado

_hola esta es la primera vez que escribo una descripción, me presento soy barn loren, y los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de naoko takeuchi, espero les guste... ah casi lo olvido les recomiendo leer este cap. acompañado de la cancion EVERYTHING que pertenece a Lifehouse..._

* * *

_El día menos pensado…_

Haruka despertó rápido sintió su frente y sintió algo de fiebre se deshizo de su pijama y volvió a la cama solo con sus bóxer negros.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó y se preparó para ir a la escuela, no hizo la tarea pero no le importó, tomo su portafolio y bajó por el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, subió a su auto y por exceso de velocidad le detuvieron.

-¿Qué el día no puede empezar peor?- se preguntaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio del mugen- de repente en su cabeza llegó el eco de unas voces, todas las reconocía-(_mantente alerta, sé que me reconocerás, no planeo enamorarme de una chica con esas cualidades, es una prodigio en el violín_)

Sin percatarse de que caminaba por inercia recordando, lo cual le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cada vez iba más cerca del salón de clases, con la mirada hacia abajo miraba sus propios pasos andando sobre las lozas del piso monocromático, sacó su pañuelo secó las gotas de sudor en su frente, miró la hora era sorprendentemente temprano para ella.

-debo estar loco, yo ni siquiera visto la ropa de ese sueño, me quedaba bien-rió ladinamente-pero…-entonces recordó a la sirena en su mente y mientras ella misma se encontraba parada a unos pasos de su aula, la cabeza le punzaba y se le dificultaba un poco ver, supuso que sería los restos de resaca de hace dos noches pero era extraño- alzó la vista y ahí estaba una chica sentada en la primera fila, su cabello aguamarina, unos ojos profundos como el océano, y azules como el cielo, le sonreía con ternura, "esa sonrisa" tenia el codo apoyado en la paleta del asiento y su barbilla reposando en la palma de su mano, el pañuelo cayó al suelo y sujetó su cabeza presionándola con fuerza, dejando caer su portafolio, la chica aguamarina se levantó de prisa, tomó su cabeza a la par de sus manos.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó cambiando el gesto inocente y puro a uno de preocupación-

Haruka levantó la mirada y así se conectaron ambas miradas, la chica aguamarina, se perdió en esos ojos verde esmeralda que daban la impresión de ocultar muchos secretos, de inmediato le fascinaron, el ser que tenia enfrente le fascinó por completo, se miraban a los ojos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, o como si ya se hubiesen visto antes, la chica le sonreía de nuevo viendo poco a poco como el gesto adolorido de la rubia se desvanecía devolviéndole una sonrisa tan sincera, una sonrisa que venía del corazón, cosa que la rubia no acostumbraba a hacer, ni siquiera notaba que lo hacia, solo lo hacía porque lo sentía, la chica aun no notaba que tenia su mano derecha sobre el cabello de la rubia, Haruka colocó su mano sobre esta.

-si ya todo está bien-le respondió sonriendo aun con la sonrisa pura y la mirada nada seductora al contrario era una mirada muy tierna-

La chica aguamarina se dio cuenta que retenía su mano en la cabeza de la rubia, entonces la apartó de inmediato sonrojándose notoriamente, Haruka estaba perdida en la apariencia total de la chica.

-_es idéntica a la sirena, su cabello, su mirada-_entonces cuando se concentró para recordar a la sirena su cabeza punzó de nuevo se sujetó otra vez y la chica no lo dudó y tomó su brazo.

-vamos deberías sentarte-le dijo, mientras le daba la espalda para recoger su pañuelo y su portafolio mientras, Haruka le miraba atónita

_-"sirena" "es tu voz" "eres tu"-_entonces cuando la chica volteó, se dio cuenta la manera tierna pero a la vez incrédula en que la rubia le miraba, como si ella misma fuese una fantasía para la rubia-

-¿sucede algo? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-le preguntó con una sonrisa-

-cla… claro si ya estoy mejor creo-dijo la rubia algo nerviosa mientras la chica giró de pronto y su cabello despidió un aroma en particular un olor peculiar que le hacia recordar la frescura a la vez cálida de la sirena, ese aroma que deleitaba sus sentidos y adormecía su razón, sublime como la brisa del mar, inhaló lentamente y de nuevo su cabeza punzó, entonces la chica volvió a verle-

-vamos te llevaré a tu asiento- le dijo tomando su brazo y le ayudo a levantarse mientras caminaban lentamente hacia en ultimo asiento en la esquina del aula junto a las ventanas, Haruka estaba extrañada y sorprendida por la amabilidad de la joven, y esa forma de sostenerle era… era… tan familiar y cálida-

Llegaron al asiento y la joven le devolvió su portafolio y su pañuelo.

-gracias, mi nombre es Haruka… Haruka Tenoh- le dijo la rubia ya sentada en el pupitre de esa manera desfachatada con las piernas abiertas y el codo recargado sobre el respaldo-

-no fue nada, yo soy Michiru Kaioh- le dijo extendiendo su mano-

Haruka tomó su mano y en vez de un apretón posó sus labios en el dorso de la mano… la chica se sorprendió pero le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

La clase comenzó cuando su profesor entró, un hombre de cabello negro corto y lacio, barba tupida y gafas, todo un profesor de literatura. La rubia nunca en su vida le había puesto mucho interés a la escuela pero ese día en particular esperaba algo especial de esa clase, se sentía tan torpe poniendo atención a esa clase, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver a esa joven, con una marea marina por cabello toda una deidad, ¿Qué hacer? Si la joven se daba cuenta que la observaba de esa forma.

-muy bien jóvenes, la poesía es la manera en que el alma trata de describir sentimientos intensos que no es posible decirlos con simples palabras, les doy 5 minutos quiero que escriban algo que vaya desde el fondo de su alma ¿Qué están sintiendo justo en este momento?, muy bien comiencen-dijo el profesor-

-_"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué escribo?, ¿Por qué no se me ocurre nada?"-_pensaba la rubia mientras gastaba su borrador o arrancaba la hoja donde había hecho un intento por escribir como se sentía-

Pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía? Antes ella jamás lo hubiese hecho además que no era buena para ese tipo de cosas.

El límite de tiempo llegó y ella había escrito la mayor idiotez de su vida.

-muy bien chicos, ¿algún voluntario? ¿Quién quiere leer su creación?-dijo el hombre que se recargaba en el escritorio y cruzaba sus brazos-

Nadie se atrevió a alzar la mano, entonces el profesor escogió al azar.

-bueno a ver usted señorita…

-Michiru Kaioh-respondió la aludida-

-muy bien señorita Kaioh, le gustaría por favor leer lo que escribió denos el nombre y prosiga por favor.

-esta bien, se llama De ti.

_De un pasado_

_De tu pasado y el mío_

_De nuestro pasado_

_De eso se trata mi razón de existir_

_De una vida en donde conocí todo de ti_

_De hace centurias cuando una tormenta asoló el mar _

_De un naufragio comenzó todo, te arrastro y te encontré tendido en la arena_

_De olas que arrastran cualquier cosa _

_De olas que lavan la costa borrando huellas y rastros_

_Del eco del mar que guarda nuestro secreto_

_De eso trata nuestra historia_

_Que te encontré, me enamoraste, que te sané y te marchaste_

_De un dios y un ser que no existía más que ante tus ojos_

_Que escapabas todos los días del palacio de tu padre, venias a mí y las olas de mi mar_

_Te abrazaban, morías ahogado en mi mar_

_De eso trata porque yo sé todo de ti. _

Después de leer su creación Michiru recibió aplausos de parte de sus compañeros, hizo una reverencia y se sentó.

La rubia estaba atónita, ¿Quién era ella?, su corazón se estremeció al escuchar el final de esa creación, un calor llenaba su interior y a su mente venían imágenes borrosas, ¿recuerdos quizás? no, pero no podían ser sueños era imposible, debían ser alucinaciones, tenían que ser eso… Si, esa sirena, la sirena de su sueño, la miraba salir del mar y de inmediato pasar a tener piernas en vez de cola, le tomaba la mano y le besaba, pero ella no vestía como en el sueño pasado, vestía como si viviera en la antigua Grecia era extraño, podía perderse para siempre en esa belleza; pero el mirar a esa chica frente a ella, saber y decir tantas cosas que la hacían divagar le hacía sentir desconfianza entonces le clavó una mirada analizadora, la rubia fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por el profesor.

-sr. Tenoh ¿tiene algo que agregar? ¿Algún comentario que quiera hacerle a su compañera?

-eh… eh yo… me pareció que lo hizo muy bien, felicidades-dijo seriamente- después de todo resultó buena creando fantasías-dijo cortante al final-

La sonrisa de la chica se desvaneció, ¿como era posible que la rubia fuera tan fría?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**dejen reviews si gustan, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructivas, malos comentarios ahorrencelos y le queda a los foros de malos fanfics estrictamente prohibido tocar este fic que es casi de mi entera propiedad, derechos reservados a barn loren y naoko takeuchi... saludos a mis lectores.**


	3. tal y como un cubo de hielo

_hola a todos aqui otra entrega, espero que les guste, planeaba subir dos capitulos, pero como subi un one-shot, entonces solo subo uno, sin mas los personajes no me pertenecen la historia sí, disfruten._

_Tal y como un cubo de hielo_

Corría con todas sus fuerzas alrededor de la pista de atletismo, solo se quería deshacer de esos pensamientos acerca de aquella joven, pero es que al lugar que mirara estaba ella, después de un par de semanas la chica se había vuelto su obsesión, Haruka evadía entrar a la mayoría de las clases pero por alguna razón a la de literatura no faltaba, podía sentir como si cada vez que el profesor le pidiera a Michiru leer una de sus creaciones, ella quisiera escucharla porque eso que le hacían sentir las palabras de la joven era indescriptible, pero después no podía ni mirarla a los ojos por el simple hecho de que siempre en sus creaciones mencionaba un "él", ¿Quién sería?, no lo conocía pero ya lo odiaba, pero ¿Por qué?.

El entrenamiento terminó y se fue a sentar al pie de un árbol, tenía una manzana en las manos, la jugaba y la hacia rodar con sus dedos, pensaba, se perdía recordando aquellas imágenes que corrían por su cabeza, ahora cada noche soñaba con ella, se sujetó la cabeza y una voz muy conocida y añorada atrajo su atención.

-hay recuerdos que ni las olas del mar pueden borrar, hay secretos del mar que solo yo conozco-le escucho decir, alzó la vista y ahí estaba con una hermosa sonrisa tan tierna-

-¿Qué?-preguntó con indiferencia, pretendiendo no ser descubierta pues había comprendido a la perfección-

-¿crees en las vidas pasadas Haruka?

-No.-respondió cortante- son cosas que la gente que no tiene nada bueno que hacer inventa- le respondió levantándose-

-te equivocas-le dijo Michiru refutando su argumento-es real, ¿acaso nunca has soñado con lugares y cosas que jamás has visto?-

-no, y disculpa pero debo irme-le respondió dándole la espalda-

La joven aguamarina bajó la mirada decepcionada, a ese paso nunca iba a lograr acercarse a ella, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo la rubia iba a contarle que no era un "él" sino una "ella"? si ni siquiera quería mirarla se cuestionaba la joven aguamarina que ya conocía el secreto pero deseaba confianza, no la deseaba la añoraba, la necesitaba para sentir y creer que el antaño había vuelto.

El día de escuela finalizó la rubia llegó a su departamento, no tenía nada que hacer ni ganas para hacerlo, Setsuna había viajado, se sentía tan sola, citas, ya no las quería, y había licor en casa se sirvió un poco de coñac y se sentó en el sofá, desamarró su corbata y subió los pies en la mesita, entonces cerró los ojos y escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-_"si no me dejas entrar en tu vida ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sanar tus heridas? ¿Acaso no hay un espacio en tu corazón para mí? Soy yo tu sirena y te esperaría cuantas eternidades fuese necesario pero ahora que te encontré me es difícil estar lejos de ti, sé que sabes quien soy-_ después de escuchar eso apretó el vaso que tenia en la mano, abrió los ojos y recordó esa voz, la que por primera vez escuchó en su sueño aquella vez y que ahora pertenecía a su compañera de clases, esa hermosa chica que con su sonrisa derretía cada uno de los glaseares en su pecho, se sentía tan vulnerable estando con ella, era como si la joven un día pudiera brindarle consuelo, podría verle llorar sin burlarse, como una vez en su cabeza una imagen de la joven abrazándole, mientras ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho, casi podía sentir tan real esas carisias que sentía en su cabello, la amaba ¿pero que era el amor?... no pudo más y se levantó se fue a su habitación y cayó dormida.

La semana terminó, el fin de semana pasó como un suspiro y el lunes llegó, sentía que tenía tanto miedo de verla, de ver esa sonrisa que rompía sus corazas, y esos labios que lucían tan apetecibles y dulces, así eran las once de la mañana y por inercia con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón verde a cuadros llegó caminando al complejo de natación, tomó las escaleras a la izquierda, se recargó en la barandilla y bajó la mirada a la piscina, ahí estaba, toda una sirena, tan bella, tan…

Sacó su cuaderno de literatura, no había hecho la tarea y en ese momento su mente en blanco solo pensaba en la sirena, en Michiru, eran la misma persona, tenía que ser ella no había duda, era un sueño inmortalizado en la piel y el rostro más hermoso y perfecto que antes haya visto, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Se quedó otro rato mirándola como el agua acariciaba cada poro de su piel, entonces llegó esa sensación, la primera vez que deseó recorrer con su aliento ese cuerpo, deseaba sentir esa alma latir en sus manos, la chica salió del agua y sintió una mirada alzó la mirada y se encontró con su espectador, sus ojos chocaron, se decían tantas cosas sin decir una sola palabra solo con la mirada.

_-"soy de ti solo de ti"-_le gritaba desde adentro Michiru con un gesto suplicante-

_-"sirena, no sabes como te amo, por favor no me dejes dime que eres tu dímelo, dime que a quien amas es a mí_-le decía con un gesto severo lleno de confusión y timidez que se tornaba a miedo-

_-"por supuesto que te amo no lo dudes, no sufras y ábreme las puertas de tu corazón, déjame amarte, yo jamás te haré daño"-_le decía con unas lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos cristalinos-

_-"no derrames una sola lagrima por mi, no me conoces ¿crees que lo merezco?"-_le decía con sus labios sellados-

_-"claro que te conozco yo se todo de ti, porque vine a este mundo para encontrarte y amarte"-_decía con la mirada llena de melancolía-

-_"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mi?, ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que tengo un corazón? Dame un motivo para no desconfiar"_

-_"lo sé porque ya una vez fui poseedora de ese inmenso pero frágil corazón tuyo, déjame amarte porque te conozco más de lo que tu crees, más de lo que tu puedes llegar a imaginar conocerte a ti misma porque te… amo"-_le gritaba con mudas palabras-

El sonido agudo de la campana sonó, la rubia la miró otra vez con una mezcla de inseguridad y miedo, ¿dudaba? ¿De quien? ¿Dudaba de Michiru o de sí misma?, bajó las escaleras y salió del lugar, estando en el aula, el erudito profesor de literatura entró, pidió como siempre voluntarios sin que estos aparecieran, entonces prosiguió a pedírselo a Michiru.

-mi creación de hoy se llama soy de ti…

_Tú me escuchaste una vez bajo la luna_

_Creíste en mí, me amaste, créeme ahora_

_Porque las dudas que puede tener tu mente_

_Se desvanecerían cuando el viento desciende y roza las olas del mar_

_Soy de ti_

_Porque no le temo a las penumbras si tu rostro esta ahí para iluminar las oscuridad_

_No le temo a las sombras si sé que tus brazos estarán ahí para protegerme_

_No me aterra ver caer la nieve sin que pare porque tu calor me abriga hasta el lugar más recóndito de mi alma, de mí ser, de mi corazón_

_Porque te conozco más de lo que crees _

_Cree y confía_

_No te vallas, no me abandones_

_Abre tus ojos y mira, más allá de mi piel, más allá de mí ser, mira mi alma_

_Soy de ti._

Una parte de Haruka sabía a la perfección que la chica le imploraba que viese que la amaba, pero no podía creer que alguien así le quisiera un poco tan siquiera, seguro ni se imaginaba que era una chica, y fue solo un impulso loco y cuando su profesor dijo las palabras mágicas se puso de pie.

-bien un voluntario, si no hay alguien comenzaremos con la clase.

-YO, Sr…. Yo lo leeré

-muy bien joven Tenoh, díganos el nombre y prosiga.

-es que aun no tiene nombre

-no importa entonces adelante de todas formas.

_Tan bella y hermosa_

_Me envuelves y me atrapas_

_Tan bella y majestuosa_

_Dulce y hermosa_

_Mi deidad, mi diosa _

_¿Por qué no te tengo?_

_¿Por qué te anhelo?_

_Te ruego y te imploro_

_Suplico y te lloro_

_Por favor sal de mis sueños y se real _

_¿Quién eres y quien soy?_

_Un simple mortal que aspira a tu celestial figura_

_Engalanando tú presencia endiosando tú hermosura_

_Te amo y no sé si sé amar solo sé que el amor eres tu._

Sus compañeros aplaudieron de inmediato, Haruka Tenoh nunca se había mostrado así, alzó la mirada y ahí estaba Michiru, le miraba de una manera casi incrédula, nunca le había visto así, se sintió tan extraña al no poder descifrar esa mirada aprovechó el barullo y que el profesor estaba distraído y tomó sus cosas saliendo por la puerta, corrió al jardín de la escuela, caminó hasta que llegó a una parte boscosa, caminó otro tramo llegando a unas rocas a las que le gustaba subirse y sentarse para sentir al viento susurrarle.

-"soy una idiota, ¿Cómo pude pensar que eso funcionaría? ¿En qué demonios me convertí? Me enamoré de alguien a quien no puedo tener, cuando me habla la aparto de mi no sé ni su color favorito, ni nada, no me conoce y sin embargo cuando veo sus ojos es como ver todo lo que soy y lo que he sido, hasta un pasado inexistente… como si la conociera de toda la vida, porque ella sabe todo de mi inclusive cosas que yo no, y si no esta y si se va ¿Quién sabrá quien soy? me despoja de dudas y miedos de temores y recuerdos"-pensaba-

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la piedra plana, estaba consciente totalmente cuando cada imagen antes alucinada vino a su mente armando el rompecabezas y su propia voz en su mente narraba la historia, su propia historia para sí misma-

_Ahí estaba yo, princesa del viento indomable princesa del cielo, mi flota padeció bajo la tormenta, naufragué, no se cuanto solo sabía que moriría, sentía la garganta seca, tenia tanta sed, me aferraba a un trozo de madera para flotar, mi angustia se esfumaba, cayendo en la resignación de que ya era tarde y nadie me rescataría, fui una guerrera muy cruel, hija del dios de Urano, siguiendo siempre sus ordenes siendo a su imagen y semejanza, no sé cuantos días más pasaron, desperté una noche de luna llena en la orilla de la playa, mi ropa derruida, mis sandalias rotas, no podía ni arrastrarme, volví a cerrar los ojos casi sentía el beso helado de la muerte cuando de pronto una cálida sensación rodeó mis brazos._

_-victima de la furia del mar, victima de la ira de mi padre-escuché decir de una voz aterciopelada-_

_Desperté en una cueva con un brillo azulado, era hermoso todo ahí, las paredes cubiertas de una manta de enredaderas floreadas, una fuente y yo estaba sobre un catre de palma, mi ropa haraposa había desaparecido y vestía una túnica amarillo ocre, de la fuente salieron dos nereidas eran hermosas las dos pero esa hermosa voz que había escuchado antes resonó._

_-ni se les ocurra, yo la encontré-dijo en serio pero casi bromeando, entonces volví a ver y vi a las nereidas alejarse-_

_Alcé la mirada y ahí estaba ella, sus cabellos color entre malaquita o aguamarina, sus ojos zafiro, una sonrisa tan sublime, sus labios color carmesí, sino era hija de la misma afrodita no se me ocurría de quien, en determinado momento despojaría a la propia afrodita de su puesto como la más bella, un par de conchas cubrían sus pechos y una falda hecha con recursos de naturaleza marina cubría sus pálidas piernas, al instante se dio cuenta de mi forma de admirar su belleza, entonces sonrió y ladeó un poco su cabeza, achicando sus ojos, me ruboricé en demasía se acercó y se sentó a mi lado._

_-al parecer has despertado, y estas mucho mejor, bienvenida, soy princesa de todos los mares y océanos hija del terrible Poseidón, pero descuida no te haré daño…_

_Sonreí y tardé un poco en reaccionar._

_-yo, yo soy hija de Urano, el viento no sopla si no es que yo lo deseo,-me presenté- gracias por todo._

_Y así la pagina de un nuevo libro se abría en mi vida, mi sorpresa más grande fue mirarla entrar al agua y ver como se volvía más hermosa de lo que era, un sirena de cola a cabeza, partí sin querer irme, y desde entonces volvía a ese sitio solo para verla, hasta que un día sentada en la arena con las sandalias sobre el suelo, mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y con mis manos sostenía mi rostro, un hermoso canto me había atraído a la orilla del mar, y ella emergió del agua, sentí un vapor húmedo pero cálido muy cerca de mis labios, cerré los ojos y sus húmedos labios acariciaron los míos, podía sentirla tan cerca, su olor, olía a mar, olía a ella, un olor tan suyo, me enamoré mas, y así todas las noches iba a verla, le entregue mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo, de la forma mas terrenal y celestial que pudiese existir, esa noche estábamos en aquella cueva, donde el resplandor azul nunca se apagaba, completamente a solas sobre una manta en el suelo al lado de la fuente de la que emanaba el reflejo azul interminable, ella reposaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, yo la abrazaba mostrándole que mi único y más ansiado deseo era nunca alejarme de su lado, puso su oreja en mi pecho._

_-cada latido tuyo, quisiera tenerlo para escucharlo eternamente._

_-ya son tuyos, mi corazón late solo por ti porque tú me permites vivir-le dije-_

_Entonces la escuché sollozar._

_-no, mi amor no llores, ¿Por qué?_

_-porque te amo y no te quiero perder jamás, moriría si un día alguien te hiciera daño, no lo soportaría…_

_-sabes que nunca permitiría que alguien me lastimara y mucho menos a ti…_

_Entonces unos estruendosos pasos comenzaron a resonar cercanos la cueva, me levanté de súbito, los reflejos de guerrero innatos nunca desaparecen, vestí mi túnica rápido y adopte mi posición de combate._

_-quédate aquí- le dije-_

_-no, no te muevas nos esconderemos en la fuente, vamos toma mi mano-me dijo con desesperación-_

_-sabes que yo no pasare desapercibida, vamos entra a la fuente ya veré como me escabulliré- le dije tomando su rostro besándola con un beso cargado de amor pero de temor también-_

_-no, no… no te despidas amor mío por favor no lo hagas_

_-no es una despedida mi amada sirena es un hasta mañana, vendré mañana y te llevaré conmigo huiremos lejos, nadie nos va a separar, lo juro…_

_Los pasos ahora eran más cercanos, parecían cientos de hombres, o todo un ejército, pero luego comprendí bien contra que me tocaría luchar, miré a mi sirena entrar al agua, con la mirada llena de dolor y angustia. Tal y como lo pensé era una criatura de tres metros por lo menos, desenvainé mi espada y le miré, era como una gárgola con cola de dragón marino y lengua de serpiente, me miró._

_-¡vamos!, ¡lucha!- le dije empujándolo-_

_Perdió un poco el equilibrio, recuperó la postura y me miró sin inmutarse_

_-que lento-vacilé-_

_De pronto fijó la mirada en la fuente, mi rostro denotó preocupación lo que me delato ante aquella criatura repugnante, subió la mano evocando un trueno, una luz comenzó a nacer de sus garras, no lo supe ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar, solo lo hice, corrí frente a la fuente y…_

-y un rayo atravesó el cuerpo de la princesa de los vientos, un rayo que yo tenía que recibir, solo escuché tu espada caer, y tu cuerpo caer al suelo sin vida-dijo Michiru en voz alta con lagrimas en sus ojos interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia-

La rubia se levantó de la piedra y la miró con sorpresa, la chica leía sus pensamientos, de eso no había duda, de todas formas ya sabía que se podían de alguna manera comunicar con la mirada y con sus pensamientos, intentó hablar pero las palabras no salieron, intentó moverse pero ni el mínimo mutismo sucedió, su cuerpo no cedió ante sus deseos… quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla decirle que ahí estaba… que esa espera había terminado

-y así te mire en el suelo, a mi amada sin vida, eliminada por un monstruo que cumplía las ordenes de mi padre, te abracé y te besé, derramé tantas lagrimas y el aliento de la vida no volvió a tu cuerpo, no volvió-decía derramando lagrimas sin poder recuperarse- aquella atroz criatura huyó al ver por primera vez en mis ojos la ira desatada al igual que la mirada de mi padre, las costas retumbaron y la tempestad se desató por años, por siglos…, mi padre me desterró, me hundí en la nada me hundí en la demencia, creí que jamás te volvería a ver, vagué y vagué, pero entonces una vez sentí de nuevo como el viento me acariciaba y me susurró que no estaba sola como muchas veces lo hizo pero no lo sentí, estaba destrozada, te busqué por… no sé ni por cuanto tiempo solo te buscaba, porque te necesitaba para vivir... para respirar, hasta que encontré tu historia, renaciste una y otra y otra vez, esperándome siempre y nunca llegué me sentí tan culpable, al no haberte escuchado antes cuando me llamabas desde tu vida como encarnación terrenal, cada roce del viento en mi rostro y en mi cuerpo eras tu suplicándome, entonces tomé fuerzas y destroné a mi padre, y vine a esta tierra a nacer en un hogar y una familia, a buscarte, vine a verte; vine solo por ti, desde hace meses me metí en tu cabeza, y ahora, me cuesta tanto creer como es posible que te quedes ahí sentada, mirándome y escuchándome decirte todo y no lo puedas creer, ¿ya no me amas?, me duele tanto ver como te convertiste en semejante persona dura-dijo hundida en el llanto- pero ahora veo que algo en ti cambió, tal vez mis esfuerzos fueron en vano y yo me equivoqué al pensar que me amarías aun, quizá tu ya no me amas… quizá te hice esperar demasiado, quizá quien te hizo dura fui yo…-dijo secando sus lagrimas-

La rubia no se inmutó no daba crédito a nada, estaba ahí sentada en la roca, con la mano apoyada en esta, miraba al ser que había amado mas que a nada desgarrársele el alma y no reaccionaba, la mirada perdida y los ojos sin parpadear, Michiru estaba por darse la vuelta, se iría aceptando que había perdido y que ya nada de lo que hiciera haría que las cosas cambiaran, la rubia no la amaba y ella demitiría de ella.

Dio la vuelta le costaba tanto empezar a dar pasos para avanzar cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon por la espalda rodeando sus cintura, la rubia recargó su cabeza en su hombro, su rubio flequillo cubrió sus propios ojos, y ahí en medio de ese ambiente boscoso sombreado un poco oscuro, rodeado de arboles y el sol que acariciaba las copas de los arboles haciendo que unos cuantos rayos se colaran por entre las hojas, lagrimas empezaron a escurrir por las mejillas de la rubia, Michiru comenzó a escuchar los leves sollozos, estaba sorprendida, giró lentamente sin separársele y acarició el rostro de su viento amado, las lagrimas surcaban sin control su rostro, con suavidad y delicadeza retiró los mechones de cabello para mirarle a los ojos, cuando esta quedó al descubierto desvió la mirada.

-no sabes cuanto te extrañé Michiru, no lo sabes-le decía entre lagrimas- no tienes idea de lo fríos que fueron los años de cada vida que viví sin ti, acompañada de tu ausencia, tu silencio y mi soledad-

-perdóname mi amor fue mi culpa, ya todo acabó amor mio ya estoy aquí vine por ti, solo dilo, sácalo libera ese dolor.

La rubia se abrazó a la joven fuertemente, escondiendo sus ojos en el cuello de la chica, perdía el aliento, derramaba lágrimas que habían sido guardadas en su interior desde la primera vida que vivió terrenalmente.

Mientras Michiru le acariciaba con cariño y consuelo aquella corta cabellera rubia, podía sentir como el aliento le faltaba a su viento, como su pecho se contraía porque cada pizca de dolor removida de su pecho le masacraba.

-pero has llegado, Michiru, mi sirena, yo no te dejaré ir jamás dime que no te iras-le suplicaba tratando de cesar el llanto-

-jamás, no me iré nunca más, estaré contigo para siempre, nunca ninguna otra vida nos separara te lo juro ¿podrás perdonarme algún día Haruka?-

La rubia se desvaneció cayendo de rodillas abrazándose al vientre de la joven violinista hundiendo su rostro en él.

-te amo Michiru, te amo y no hay nada que alguien como yo deba perdonar porque el saber que viviré un sin fin de eternidades a tu lado al lado de la mujer más perfecta y hermosa, que sé que no merezco me hacen el ser más feliz de todo este universo.

-no, Haruka te equivocas me mereces porque me amas.

-pero… yo…-entonces la joven se agachó y se acercó al rostro de la rubia, la silenció con un tierno beso en los labios que rompió cualquier barrera que hubiese sido construida dentro de su amado viento, destruyó cada duda e interrogación, cada inseguridad y timidez desnudando sus almas probando tan anhelados labios de sensaciones nuevas y territorio desconocido y a la vez conocido a la perfección-

Se separaron lentamente y la joven tomó cariñosamente el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

-se sintió tal y como la primera vez-le dijo Haruka- recuerdo mi historia, la conozco…

Michiru rió y apoyó su frente con la de la rubia.

-nuestra historia amor mio, nuestra historia-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, dejen comentarios me gustaría saber que les pareció este capitulo...

**Aidan Ross:** hola me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo del fic y pues el poema de ese capitulo y de este ambos son de mi autoria,bueno me presento contigo, soy barn loren y es un gusto, ese es un sedonimo creado por mi, una combinacion de mi nombre real y otras cosas... y me disculpo no solo contigo sino con el resto de los lectores acerca de mi comentario pero es que si existe algo me molesta es esa gente que critica los fics de una manera en la que ellos creen saber todo; bueno me despido y hasta la proxima...


	4. My Siren

_HOLA! a todos, aqui otro capitulo, espero que les guste como va desarollandose la historia si está fea, solo diganme y la quito, bueno los personajes no me pertenecen, disfruten..._

_Mi sirena_

Ese día se fugaron del mugen, la rubia condujo hasta la playa, al llegar a la playa bajó primero y le abrió la puerta a Michiru, caminaron hasta la orilla y la chica aguamarina descalzó sus pies y con una mirada le hizo saber a la rubia que deseaba que ella lo hiciese también y así lo hizo la rubia y dobló su pantalón hasta sus rodillas, la joven le tomó de la mano y caminaron lentamente hasta sentir el agua acariciar sus tobillos.

-¿lo puedes sentir?-le preguntó la chica-

-¿sentir que?... es que siento muchas cosas-le respondió un poco sonrojada-

La chica rió un poco y clavó su mirada en esos ojos verdes que eran como un prado en el que se sentía realmente libre.

-bueno entonces solo trata de escuchar, ¿escuchas nuestros secretos?-le dijo-

-no dudo en poder hacerlo pero… no sé como-dijo apenada-

La chica tomó su rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares, cerró sus parpados.

-respira la brisa, siente mis manos, escucha solo mi voz-le decía mientras la rubia lo hacía y se dejaba llevar- síguela escúchame solo a mi, déjate llevar solo por impulso, no escuches nada más, siente el agua sobre tu piel.

Y así la rubia lo hizo sintiendo sus sentidos al borde, en su mente sus ojos miraban las hermosas costas de la antigua Grecia, a Michiru tantas veces correr a sus brazos; en sus manos, su tacto estaba increíblemente agudo, nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan terso y lo mejor de esa suavidad era que le pertenecía, a su nariz venía un olor fresco y relajante, quizá a mar, quizá a miel, quizá a pétalos, o a la esencia de Michiru, olor a Michiru, finalmente el gusto, sabia que algo faltaba, sentía algo tan tierno, lo miraba, lo respiraba, debía probar esa dulzura y entonces la buscó en el único lugar donde sabía la hallaría, guiándose por el aroma y sentir a esa presencia tan cerca, dio con el objetivo, sentía un aliento, un respirar que se tornaba agitado, sintió como le tomaron de la solapa de la camisa, sonrió, al recordar lo picara que era su sirena, no abriría los ojos por nada del mundo, por fin sus labios se unieron al tiempo que el viento arremetía contra las olas finalmente allí estaba el secreto, escuchar al mar y al viento susurrar _"te amo" "nos iremos muy lejos" "lo prometo" "¿en que piensas?" "cuando veo ese par de zafiros que tienes por ojos pienso que no podría existir sin ellos" "¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta de t?" "tus manos, tus manos me moldean a su gusto" "tengo solo un punto débil, solo uno" "¿cual es?" "TÚ, eres la única capaz de amarme y hasta de destruirme, eres mi bendición y mi perdición bella sirena" "prometo que nunca te abandonaré" "prométeme que mañana despertaras a mi lado" "lo juro" "¿me temerías si supieras que poseo el mismo poder que mi padre" "NO, porque sé que jamás lo usarías en mi contra" "tus ojos verdes me hipnotizan ese par de prados inmensos en los que me siento realmente libre" "definitivamente no eres mortal, tenias que ser de otro mundo para que me enamorara de ti" "llévame por los cielos llévame a volar contigo princesa del viento y los cielos" "ahógame en tu mar y ámame en tu tempestad" "¿y si fuese un demonio aun así me amarías?" "ya te amo mi pequeño tornado ¿no te das cuenta?" "eres mi ángel que neutraliza el demonio que soy" "y tu quien me hace arder de la manera mas placentera en su infierno, lléname de tu veneno" "y luego hazme sanar con tu ardiente antídoto" "¿llevarías a la deriva mi barco con tu canto?" "perdería a tu embarcación completa solo para que te dejaran sola y tenerte solo para mi" "¿eres mía?" "solo tuya hipnotízate sirena y tu… tu eres el ser mas sobre natural, con belleza extraterrenal, con encantos embriagantes infernalmente alucinantes, me harías una maniática completa en un instante, aunque no necesitas hacerlo, ya estoy demente por ti" "yo no soy todo eso a tu lado, cuando estoy contigo solo soy tu sirena, la sirena que te ama"_ gritaban las olas y el viento susurraba.

De pronto el mar embravecido, y el viento violento arremetió contra las inquietas olas alzando estas hasta tapar por completo el atardecer, envolviendo ambos cuerpos que no se inmutaron al sentir las olas bañarles y cubrirles con firme empeño.

Después de un rato se separaron lentamente.

-mi hermosa sirena, amor…

Las olas seguían arremetiendo contra ambos, Michiru le soltó la mano y corrió incitando a la rubia a perseguirle, con las palmas de las manos se arrojaban agua, mientras Haruka perseguía a su sirena, hasta que se detuvo para admirarla, la chica se sintió tan adorada por esa mirada, le veneraba de una manera tan tierna y natural, había anhelado esa mirada durante siglos, corrió a abrazar a la rubia y tomando impulso se colgó de sus hombros y se amarró a su cintura, besándose tiernamente ambos mientras cada vestigio de los tonos rojizos del ocaso que marcaban el cielo desaparecía abriéndole paso a la luna y luceros.

-nunca olvidaré este día Haruka, nunca.

-yo tampoco sirena, y como este día viviremos aun más te lo juro, siempre te protegeré, nunca nada malo te sucederá te lo juro por los latidos de mi corazón en este momento.

La chica le brindó una cálida sonrisa y se abrazó a su pecho mientras la rubia la sostenía entre sus brazos aferrándose.

La noche se hizo presente, salieron del agua tomadas de la mano se iban sin desearlo pero debían partir.

Así subieron al auto, Haruka condujo hasta el edificio donde residía Michiru, bajó del auto al llegar le abrió la puerta y la acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento.

-bueno…-titubeó la rubia- te veré mañana, buenas noches sirena- le dijo dejándole un beso en la mejilla, por alguna razón la respetaba tanto que no se atrevería a osar sobre su cuerpo como alguna vez lo hizo con otras chicas.

-buenas noches-le respondió un tanto divertida por la situación en que se encontraba la avergonzada rubia, entonces se acercó a besarla, no se conformaría con un besito, lentamente abrió sus labios para abrirle paso a la inquieta lengua de la rubia que se resistía para tomar la situación con más calma, pero no pudo, pronto le tomó de la cintura, y la chica le envolvió la nuca con sus brazos, cada vez sus cuerpos estaban más juntos, suplicaban por fusionarse, poco a poco la rubia dejó sus labios recorriendo su mejilla llegando al lóbulo de su oreja, pudo sentir como Michiru se estremeció, luego descendió al cuello era cuestión de segundos para que se empezara a vanagloriar con el nacimiento de los pechos de su sirena, en otras circunstancias y con otra chica la hubiera tomado ahí mismo en el pasillo, y mientras la besaba y trataba de ser coherente, el rol cambió y la chica apoyó a la rubia contra la pared y con la otra mano y un ojo entre abierto trataba de encajar la llave en la cerradura, las respiraciones cada vez eran más aceleradas sus cuerpos suplicaban por pasión y entrega, sus corazones latiendo deseando que sus pechos se uniesen para que estos latiesen siendo uno mismo uniendo a dos seres que eran uno, porque uno era parte del otro haciendo uno completo, sus manos empezaban a recorrer aquel cuerpo divino y celestial acelerando cada vez más el deseo carnal, y la chica con su mano libre se ocupaba de recorrer su torso, elevando la temperatura de la rubia estaba segura que su rostro ardía en llamas y estaba totalmente ruborizada, y la rubia tenia las sensaciones a mil por hora apunto de desbordarse en un barranco de pasiones, porque el deseo es la única pregunta sin respuesta audible, debía darle una respuesta ahora mismo, entonces la rubia hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ser coherente y racional, si la deseaba, pero…

-no, Michiru, no, yo…-dijo alejándose lentamente para que la chica peliverde no lo tomara a mal.

-¿sucede algo malo?-preguntó la chica extrañada, y en ese instante consiguió girar el pestillo y abrir la puerta invitando a la rubia a entrar con una mirada sugerente y una ceja enarcada que le hacia ver provocativa sin verse vulgar, avanzó unos pasos acercándose y comenzando de nuevo con su tarea de recorrer el abdomen de la rubia ahora halando de la corbata para besarla logrando poner a la rubia más nerviosa-

-es que… yo no estoy…-balbuceaba-

-no quieres estar conmigo ¿verdad?-le dijo la chica desistiendo-

-no es eso Michiru lo que sucede es que…

-que…

-que no estoy lista, si te deseo, pero creo que debemos esperar, debo meditar, y es que todo pasó tan rápido, sería estúpido si te dijera que quiero que nos conozcamos más pero es una sensación así la que tengo, te respeto mucho Michiru, como no lo había hecho antes con nadie...

-esta bien, me has amado por siglos y yo a ti, te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario-le respondió ante la sinceridad de la rubia-

-gracias-sonrió más relajada la rubia-

Se despidieron y así la rubia partió a su departamento, estaba confundida, ¿Por qué había parado así?, se tumbó en la cama entonces cerró los ojos y su inconsciente le respondió.

-es que la amo y no quiero tomarla solo así…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida de su propia respuesta, se duchó y antes de dormir, cuando estaba entre el sueño y la realidad, recordó lo que se sentían lo besos y las carisias de su sirena, abría los ojos dentro de aquel recuerdo, ahí estaban ambas mirándose a los ojos tendidas en la cama, no solo sus cuerpo desnudos también sus almas, era en aquella cueva de reflejo azulado, al parecer era el lugar donde habitaba Michiru, pensaba la rubia, era una cama con respaldar de almeja, sabanas de satén azules, un dosel con mosquitero de seda, la luz azulada muy tenue, la naturaleza les rodeaba, ahí mismo, sus ropas en el suelo y su sirena mirándole con una gran sonrisa, como si con esa sonrisa le permitiera tomarla, "hazme tuya" le susurró, esa había sido la primera vez.

-sin duda este es uno de los mejores recuerdos, deberá ser especial como en aquella vida, en esta vida te amaré tanto como en aquella Michiru-dijo entre dormida y luego cayó rendida en el mundo de los sueños-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_bueno opinen y gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia desde el comienzo, se que a algunos les debo cajas de kleenex, es que me sale bien el drama y bueno hasta la proxima._

**Michiru Kaioh Sailor Neptune: **espero que esa crisis de bloqueo mejore, para que continues tus fics, yo he pasado por lo mismo y espero que puedas superarla.

**Samaka: **gracias por tus comentarios

**Aidan ross:** se que no he comentado tus historias pero me agrada todo lo que escribes felicitaciones por, _**blog stories**,_ un trabajo muy pulcro como jamás había visto y _**juegos de** **rol** _definitivamente de mis favoritos, espero que pronto te animes a terminar el de **_speed blind__ dating_**... he leido esos y disculpa si no he comentado, es que siempre me falta tiempo, en verdad me disculpo pero tu trabajo tiene una gran palabra escrito en el y es: MAGNIFICO

saludos a todos


	5. Provocaciones, tentaciones

_Hola a todos, en compensacion al otro capitulo que fue muy pequeño les traigo este que esta un poco extenso, los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es sin animo de lucro..._

_Provocaciones, tentaciones y un vuelco de emociones_

Los días pasaron con total normalidad, Michiru no era de ese tipo de personas que le gustara exhibirse, pero le encantaba pasear con Haruka tomadas de la mano haciéndoles ver a las jóvenes que ya tenía dueña, además no perdía oportunidad de provocarla, pues sabía que el intento de la otra por ser paciente y recatada cesaría en cualquier momento, pues hace siglos la rubia ardía como el fuego solo era cuestión de encender una chispa, pero Michiru no imaginaba lo difícil que sería… aunque no lo pareciera pues la rubia se encendía más no cesaba del todo…

-te veo a la salida-se despedía de la rubia con un susurro lento y tibio en su oreja para luego alejarse con un portentoso movimiento de caderas que dejaban a la rubia babeando-

-eh… eh si-respondía casi inaudible-

Después en el complejo de natación, salía de la piscina con movimientos sensuales, a sabiendas que la rubia la observaba desde la barandilla.

Todas esas sensaciones desconocidas atacaban el cuerpo de la rubia, implicaba mucho esfuerzo contenerse y convertirse en una bestia que muchas veces ya había sido, se limitaba dentro de su sonrojo a morder su labio inferior, aferrarse al tubo de la barandilla y cuando bajaba para verla fijaba sus ojos en el rostro de su sirena repitiéndose en la mente "tiene ropa, si la tiene, no la mires"

-iré a las duchas ¿vienes Haruka?-dijo comenzando a darle la espalda-

-eh… eh,-dudaba pues no quería tomarla en semejante sitio indigno, y más aun porque ya estaba comenzando a ver esas delicadas piernas que parecían tan tangibles y sensibles al tacto, sacudió la cabeza pero no funcionaba, dio dos apresuradas zancadas apunto de tomarla de la cintura y dejar envolverse pero se apresuró a responder- ¡no!-dijo sorprendiendo a la nadadora- eh… Michi…voy a… voy por… por mi motocicleta y vuelvo por ti ¿si?-

-esta bien amor-le respondió tratando de no carcajearse-

Así cuando volvió por ella de camino a su casa la rubia estuvo demasiado reservada y al llegar al edificio y subir para su departamento pues debían hacer la tarea que tenían en vinas, estaban en la sala trabajando, la rubia sentada frente al sillón en que estaba Michiru.

-¿pasa algo Haruka?-le preguntó al verla ida e inquieta-

-eh… no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Parece que tengo algo? No, no yo no tengo nada…

-bueno ¿entonces estas bien?

-mejor que nunca-dijo la rubia fingiendo que no pensaba nada más que en el proyecto extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo del sofá-

Pues cuando llegaron, Michiru no perdió la oportunidad de deshacerse del incomodo uniforme, poniéndose un short pequeñito azul marino y una blusa blanca casi transparente, abotonada hasta la mitad, que permitía que su pieza de lencería azul se viera casi a la perfección y los ojales de la blusa parecía que estallarían.

-"por dios llevo leyendo el mismo párrafo tres veces"-pensó sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cabeza, empezaba a sudar se aflojó la corbata, se quitó un botón y exhaló tratando de nueva cuenta concentrarse, lo cual Michiru notó de reojo, pero cuando Haruka alzaba un poco la vista del pequeño libro rojo de anatomía y miraba sus piernas volvía a pensar y a distraerse en cambio Michiru parecía tan concentrada-"creo que prefiero estudiar anatomía de otra forma ¿por dios como Michiru puede concentrarse?"-pensaba recorriendo esas piernas para después reprocharse y volver a la lectura.

-"el sistema tegumentario, la piel es el órgano más grade del cuerpo humano, esta compuesto, por dermis, epidermis e hipodermis, es perceptible a las sensaciones mandándolas a los receptores de las neuronas como una sensación placentera o de dolor, fría o caliente, quienes provocan parte de esta sensibilidad son los bellos del cuerpo, la coloración la debe a la melanina… o por dios Michiru tiene piel de porcelana"-volvió a pensar mientras leía, sintiendo como una onda de calor le atacaba desde la boca del estomago hasta sus manos esparciéndose por sus piernas sintiendo el cuerpo inerte, entonces soltó el libro-

-¡oh por dios! este clima no me deja concentrarme, hace mucho calor-decía aflojándose otro poco la corbata y sacándose definitivamente el saco- ¿Michi no hay una ventana por acá?-decía desesperada recorriendo la sala con la vista-

-claro-dijo Michiru levantándose de nuevo con ese movimiento portentoso de caderas, abrió las portezuelas y se acercó a la rubia pasándole una mano por la corta cabellera rubia- estas sudando mucho Haruka ¿no quieres beber algo?-

-no, gracias Michi no es necesario-

Entonces la chica se acercó más sentándose en las piernas de la rubia.

-hay amor, es que mira como estas de arropada-le dijo mientras le sacaba la corbata, desabotonaba los botones de la camisa y disponía a sacársela cuando la rubia la detuvo.

-así esta bien Michi, no es para tanto-dijo nerviosa-

-claro que lo es, mira como estas sudando-le dijo deslizando la mano desde su cuello deteniéndose en su pecho- ¿Por qué estas tan tensa amor?-le preguntó mientras masajeaba sus hombros- relájate, vamos déjame sacarte la camisa, tienes camiseta abajo no hay problema-

-está bien-respondió ante esa lógica excusa-

Michiru comenzó a sacarle la camisa del pantalón dejando ver el elástico de sus boxérs, dejándola en una camiseta blanca sin mangas.

-bueno ya está-le dijo dejándole un beso en los labios y levantándose para volver a su asiento como si nunca hubiese sido su intención seducirla, prendió un ventilador y se sentó- tienes razón Haruka, el calor está inclemente- le dijo abanicándose con la mano y abriendo un poco mas su blusa-

-eh… eh si.

-bueno la maqueta la terminamos mañana, hay que organizarnos, debemos exponer por sistemas aun nos falta aprendernos el sistema nervioso y sus subdivisiones y…-entonces Michiru seguía hablando pero Haruka ya se había perdido en su cuello, en sus labios, en su sonrisa de vez en cuando-

-_tu piel…_-balbuceó-

-¿eh? ¿Me estas escuchando Haruka?-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-eh… eh si, por supuesto, yo me encargo del sistema tegumentario, "la piel" ya me lo aprendí-

-traeré unas bebidas ahora vuelvo-dijo para irse a la cocina y casi carcajearse-"al parecer no es tan fría como aparentaba mi dulce Haruka, es difícil pero no imposible…"

Así se retiró y volvió con unas sodas.

Haruka mientras bebía la miraba tomar con esa elegancia, al dar los tragos veía la piel de su cuello y su pecho moverse y algo semi húmeda por su sudor, cuando el aire le llegaba y su cabello ondeaba, no podía dejar de mirarla.

-¿quieres ver mis pinturas?

-claro sirena-le respondió pensando que sería bueno cambiar de situación-

Le tomó de la mano y le condujo a un estudio.

-esta la hice pensando en ti.

-¿ah si? ¿Cómo se llama?

-piel…

-¿Por qué?

-porque debes aprender a sentir Haruka-le dijo rozando con la yema de sus dedos la piel de su brazo, viendo así como los bellos rubios se erizaban-

-¿entonces esa pintura representa tu piel? Más bien veo un montón de colores medio, cálidos podría llamarles

-no esa no es mi piel, es la tuya

-¿la mía?

-si, la tuya

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso que pinté son las sensaciones que siento al sentir tu piel, pero tocar es diferente a sentir sabes…, porque cuando tocas solo tocas, pero cuando sientes, puedes sentir el alma y tú aun no has aprendido a sentir el alma.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, yo no lo creo yo he sentido muchas pieles…

-fingiré que no escuche eso Haruka Tenoh, a lo que me refiero, es que no has aprendido a sentir eso que está en el cuadro-dijo tornándose como si estuviese molesta aunque en realidad fingió, porque tenia una carta bajo la manga-

-¿ah sí? Ni yo lo sabía sirena-le dijo sentándose en un banco cruzándose de brazos mirándola desafiante-

-pero yo te puedo enseñar, puedo ser tu maestra, claro si quieres-dijo esbozando una sonrisa picara, poniendo a la rubia otra vez nerviosa causándole más gracia eso-

Entonces tomó la mano de la rubia, y la acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

-me gustan tu manos Haruka-le decía acariciando la palma- son fuertes lo pueden todo, siempre lo han hecho así, a su gusto-

Después abrió la palma de su mano quedando ambas manos a la par.

-esto es tocar Haruka-le dijo para después colocar la mano de la rubia en su pecho- siente como respiro ¿puedes?

-eh… si-suspiró-

-déjate llevar, sé el viento sobre mis olas-y con la otra mano desabrochó los otros botones de su blusa y lentamente deslizó la mano de la rubia rozando más las yemas de los dedos contra su propia piel, provocando que su piel se estremeciera-

-¿puedes sentirlo Haruka? Siente mi respiración, siente mi piel, ¿Qué sientes?

-tu piel se ha erizado

-no, cierra los ojos, siénteme, no solo toques siente y dime…

La rubia obedeció y cerró los ojos, Michiru deslizó su mano por en medio de sus pechos deteniéndose en la boca del estomago.

-tu respiración, siento, siento tu calidez, a la vez puedo sentir frescura pero hay algo que… no puedo describir-dijo la rubia-

Michiru detuvo su mano en su abdomen, su piel se estremecía, comenzaba a sudar, sentía que la rubia realmente la sentía, y la rubia podía empezar a sentir la sensibilidad como si su mano misma deseara fusionarse con esa piel, con ese prado de sensaciones que le hacían sentir, sed, jubilo, ternura, deseo, felicidad plena, comodidad, pero a la vez temor… se acercó inhalando un poco sobre el ombligo de ese abdomen plano.

-dime ¿Qué es?

La rubia se levantó y la atrajo a su cuerpo sin recato alguno y sin abrir los ojos, besándola con desenfreno, pero a la vez con ternura.

-es pasión, calidez y a la vez frescura, tu piel me pide a gritos algo, está húmeda, puedo sentirte tan frágil pero tan…

-hazme tuya Haruka-le dijo besándola callándola-

Poco a poco retrocedieron cayendo sobre un sofá Michiru sobre Haruka, las manos de la pintora, recorrían con fervor el abdomen de la rubia, mientras la rubia se perdía en la piel de su amada de quien ya había mandado a volar la blusa.

Las manos de Michiru rozaban sus brazos, su piel se estremecía, y podía ver a Haruka comenzar a excitarse sintiendo como esta le deshacía lenta y tortuosamente del pantalón, sabía que Haruka ardía en llamas, sus fosas abriéndose apresuradas por tomar aire, su piel roja y su boca entre abierta dejando escapar gemidos, que ella cerraría con un beso lleno de lujuria y ternura, la respiración de la rubia cada vez era más agitada, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer tortuoso de las caricias de su sirena en sus muslos, entonces el teléfono celular de Michiru comenzó a sonar.

-Michi… Michi, tu cel…Suena-Le decía entre besos y con la respiración entrecortada y su pecho agitado-

-no me importa, de-deja que… que suene-le respondió perdiéndose entre el abrazo posesivo de su viento cálido casi quemante-

Sin embargo el teléfono no paraba, después de seguir con los besos, sin poner mucha atención y Haruka entre pensar o sentir _"para ya Haruka, esto va más lejos aquí no, no ahora, hay que estu… pero ah"_ dejaba de pensar exhalando sintiendo como su sirena introducía sus manos bajo su camiseta, dejó de sonar pero pronto sonó el de Haruka, entonces salió del trance pasional y abrió los ojos sus pupilas se extendieron con la luz, estaban algo dilatadas. Comenzó a moverse estirando su brazo a una mesita donde había dejado el celular.

-no contestes- le susurraba Michiru besando su cuello-

-¿y si es algo importante?

-no lo es Haruka bésame-y así la rubia volvió a su ardua labor, dejando de un lado sus pensamientos, la tomaría ahí no lo había decidido pero no podía mas con sus instintos, un cuerpo tan conocido pero a la vez extraño, sensaciones tan nuevas pero a la vez intensas como regresiones embriagantes, y a su mente un atisbo de recuerdos, en la playa o en la cueva de reflejos azules, mirando la luna abrazadas desde un peñasco, entonces el celular volvió a sonar, y Haruka puso esta vez los pies en la tierra cayendo en cuenta del arranque que había tenido y en ese sitio nada especial.

Pero Michiru reaccionó se levantó y tomo el celular de la rubia contestando.

-¿Quién es? ¿Y que quiere? Está interrumpiendo algo importante ¿sabe?... –entonces su rostro molesto cambió a uno avergonzado-oh, perdón, lo siento, si, un momento, en realidad me disculpo, en serio, sí, ahora mismo le comunico con Haruka-respondió la peliverde colocándose el celular en el pecho- es tu prima, dice que es urgente es algo de unos negocios, perdona por hablarle así-

Haruka rió estaba a punto de carcajearse por esa broma de mal gusto pero se había salvado de echar todo a perder.

-¿si? Alexis que quieres y que le dijiste a mi novia-

_-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?, vaya manera la tuya de saludar, y ¿Cómo que novia?, pensé que era otra de tus gatitas de diversión-le dijo bromeando- o una de tus aventuras mi querido Indiana Jones-_

-no lo es, es mi novia-

_-hasta que alguien cazó al gran Haruka Tenoh, cayó en tu trampa, es tu victima ¿o es al revés?, y yo que te quería invitar y pasarla bien-_

-no gracias, es muy cortes de tu parte pero ya la estoy pasando bien-respondió a lo que Michiru se confundió más pues no sonaba como una platica entre primos y menos de negocios-

-_esta bien romeo, cuídate, te mando un beso, lástima de lo que te pierdes_-

-adiós Alexis no insistas

La chica rió sarcástica-_sigue disfrutando entonces_-

-¿celosa?... bueno trataré ya que interrumpiste.-entonces Michiru molesta recogió su blusa y se apartó, lo cual la rubia notó cambiando su sonrisa-

-_adiós Haruka suerte con tu romance_-

-gracias cuídate-

-_oye espera, ¿te volveré a ver como antes?-_

-no lo creo Alexis, y además mi novia no me suelta, y para ser honesta no quiero que lo haga-dijo con una gran sonrisa- no creo que sea conveniente que nos veamos, pues lo nuestro fue más que amistad y a estas alturas no creo que podamos ser amigos-

_-¿tu novia esta ahí?_

-si

-_¿y porque me dices todo esto?_

-no tenemos secretos

_-¿Qué le hiciste al gran Haruka Tenoh? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde esta? devuélvemelo_

-ya cálmate, no es para tanto

-_bueno, bueno, te quiero Haruka, no se te olvide, y felicidades a ti y a la suertuda_-

-hey…-reaccionó la rubia, pero ya había colgado-

Colgó también y se abrocho el pantalón y el cinturón acomodándose la playera, entonces tomó aire y caminó hacia Michiru que estaba de espaldas mirando una curiosa pintura de la luna siendo observada por dos sombras desde un peñasco, entonces deslizó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y posó su mentón en su hombro.

-Alexis no es mi prima…-le dijo, pero la chica siguió en silencio- es… es algo así como una amiga-

Michiru giró sin romper el abrazo de la rubia.

-creí que ya no frecuentabas ese tipo de personas, creí que ya habías cambiado, por mi, porque me amas, porque ya no te sientes sola ni vacía, porque ahora me tienes a mi-le dijo casi llorando-

-claro que lo hice sirena, si cambie por ti, por nosotros yo no la veo desde antes de que tu y yo nos conociéramos, bueno nos reconociéramos-dijo esbozando una sonrisa- ella y yo nunca tuvimos nada serio, ella formó parte de mi vida, pero ahora es mi pasado también, yo te amo, yo volví a nacer cuando te conocí, te amo Michiru-le dijo tomándola del rostro dándole un fugas tierno beso en los labios-

-te amo-le susurró la rubia de nuevo-

Pero Michiru en vez de responder, se abrazó a ella, pasando la mano por la cintura de la rubia sintiendo como se había vuelto a vestir.

-no terminaras lo que empezaste ¿verdad?, tu… ¿tu no me deseas Haruka?

Y esa pregunta le cayó a la rubia como un balde de agua fría, Haruka la tomó de sus hombros apartándola, le tomó de la mano y se sentó en el sofá invitándola a sentarse en sus piernas, la chica lo hizo, la miró a los ojos y jugueteó con unos mechones alborotados de cabello aguamarina, se acercó a ella le besó la frente y aspiró su aroma.

-claro que te deseo Michiru

-entonces…

-pero es diferente, no sé de que manera decírtelo, si fueras otra te tomaría tan fácil, pero a ti te amo, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, quiero que sea especial para ti, y pues para mi también porque he malgastado mi tiempo con otras que no valen ni la mitad de lo que tu.

-pero es especial porque eres tu, porque te amo…

-¿Michiru?

-¿uhm?-le respondió entrelazando su mano-

-¿tu traes todos tus recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada?

-verás, yo decidí encarnar aquí en la tierra para encontrarte, pero cuando era niña no lo sabia, una de las reglas de la misión era que todo se me revelaría poco a poco, conforme la edad, fue algo que acordé con la diosa Tetis mi consejera; a mis 6 años aun no sabia que te amaba, todo empezó a mis 4 años cuando me enteré que mi padre era el temido Poseidón, luego, poco a poco, recordé mi vida como princesa de la profundidades, cuando cumplí 12, te recordé pero hasta que cumplí 14 supe que eras mujer, y a los 16, mi vida completa se reveló ante mis ojos, tu muerte, cuando destroné a mi padre y mi más grande objetivo encontrarte, así seguí mi corazón y vine a Tokio porque aquí es donde te sentí.

-¿entonces recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

-verás no todo lo recuerdo a la perfección es difícil vivir una vida en esta época, y recordar la otra tan remota, no lo recuerdo Haruka, lo siento, pero no es lo único que aun no recuerdo, pero aun me queda más vida y sé que lo haré, gracias a la conexión que tu y yo tenemos, tengo parte de mis poderes aunque son débiles, eso creo y al parecer tu deberías tener los tuyos también.

-soy un humano Michiru, solo el ser que te ama y contigo soy vulnerable-le dijo sonriendo y luego se tornó seria y la miró a los ojos-yo sí lo hago, yo sí lo recuerdo-

-¿ah si? ¿Pero como es eso posible?-dijo en un intento de levantarse- pensé que yo fui quien se metió en tu cabeza, de no ser así nunca lo sabrías…

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que entraste en mi mente?

-una noche antes de conocerte, sabia que eras tú, a decir verdad nuestro físico no ha cambiado mucho, así que te dije que me reconocerías-

-eh ahí la respuesta, yo te soñé una noche antes que esa…

-eso quiere decir que…

-sí, tu misma lo has dicho, nuestra conexión-volvió a sonreírle tiernamente-yo te recordé sin necesidad que tu me indujeras a eso, y no es lo único que he recordado sola, aquel día que nos revelamos lo que somos, en la noche, lo recordé, tu y yo ahí, en una hermosa cueva, solo tu y yo y nuestros sentimientos, no en un loco arrebato de pasión, quiero demostrarte que te amo y te deseo, no quiero dejarme llevar solo por el deseo y convertir al amor en lujuria, quiero amarte con mis sentidos no con mis impulsos.

-te entiendo Haruka tienes razón, perdóname-dijo la chica indignada bajando la cabeza-

-no te sientas mal, me amas y también te entiendo, mi sirena, eres muy hermosa y no debemos apresurar las cosas dejemos que fluyan, no voy a negar que la pasión desenfrenada que tu provocas en mi es inigualable, y me siento como en el mismo oscuro y candente inframundo de Hades cuando sucede lo que hace rato sucedió, pero también quiero amarte, amarte para siempre y sentirme en el nirvana y no como Eros fugazmente, amarte con amor Michiru como Anteros profesa.

La joven sonrió y se abrazó a su cuello.

-ya habrá tiempo de sobra después para hacer locuras ¿no crees?-le dijo la rubia con una mirada picara extraña en sus ojos-

Michiru se sonrojó y le volvió a abrazar, ocultando su rostro en el hombro y el cuello de la rubia.

La rubia rió-me encanta cuando te sonrojas-le dijo

-tengo hambre y ya es de noche ¿cenamos algo?

-claro, yo también me muero de hambre-le respondió la rubia sobándose la barriga-

-¿ordenamos pizza?- le preguntó Michiru-es que no tengo ganas de cocinar, ya después habrá tiempo para que pruebes cada uno de mis platillos ¿no crees?-le dijo Michiru algo picara, dándose la vuelta para coger el auricular y llamar-

-claro sirena-respondió la rubia tratando de sonar normal pues se había inquietado-

-¿de que la pedimos?

-mediterránea ¿no?-dijo la rubia en tono de burla-

-ok esta bien, pero luego no te quejes, yo ordenaré otra diferente y más pequeña para mi-le dijo volviendo a hacer el pedido-

Colgó el teléfono y pasó por un lado de la rubia y se detuvo en su oreja.

-me han dicho que los mariscos son afrodisiacos-le susurró- al menos yo me salvé la mía es hawaiana-le dijo burlándose y luego se retiró con una risita-

La rubia quedó algo estupefacta y luego viró.

-¡no es cierto!-afirmó- ¿verdad Michiru? Oye sirena dime ¿Qué es afrodisiaco?-le dijo reaccionando siguiéndola hasta la cocina-

-¿recuerdas a Afrodita Haruka?-le dijo sentándose en la silla-

-eh… si, creo, es la diosa del amor y la belleza ¿no? Recuerdo que cuando te conocí pensé que eres más bella que ella.

-así es mí preciada Urano, así que hoy me amarás más que nunca-le respondió levantándose y yéndose a abrir la puerta pues el timbre sonó-

-ah, yo creí que era algo malo-respondió dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla exhalando aliviada cerrando los ojos, entonces pensó-"Afrodita, amor, placer, amar, ¿placer?" abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a Michiru parada en la puerta de la cocina con ambas cajas en las manos-es mentira ¿verdad Michiru?-dijo temerosa-

-no amor, yo sé mucho del mar y de peces, y tu de Afrodita, conociste mucho más, ¿no lo recuerdas?-dijo mofándose-

-¿ah si?-dijo incrementando su cara de espanto-

-si amor, lávate las manos, ya esta tu pizza "mediterránea"-dijo y después rió-

La rubia se levantó, lavó sus manos, y volvió al asiento, Michiru fue a una cava donde tenía botellas de vino reposando horizontales, tomó una y volvió a la cocina con unas copas, y el sacacorchos, colocó las copas en la mesa y sirvió el vino.

Se sentaron para empezar a cenar, la rubia ya había comido suficientes rebanadas como para saber que esos mariscos no habían surtido efecto en ella y en eso Michiru tomó la copa de vino, la acercó a su nariz delicadamente con mucha elegancia, tal que parecía sensual, inhaló e hizo un remolino de vino, de nuevo acercó más su nariz e inhaló profundamente, "como adoro eso que hace con su respingada nariz" pensaba Haruka, de nuevo perdiéndose, de pronto empezaba a acalorarse "oh no otra vez no" pensó desesperada, al sentir como su cuerpo deprecaba.

-Haruka, ¿sabias que una inhalación profunda puede proporcionarle las mismas sensaciones a tus sentidos, mas aun al gusto y al olfato que están conectados; como muchas pequeñas y agudas?

-eh… no, no lo sabia-dijo manteniéndose firme, entonces se le ocurrió una magnifica idea felicitándose a sí misma, miraría su reloj, recogería los libros, daría las gracias, se despediría y se marcharía y al llegar a su departamento una buena ducha de agua fría, entonces sonrió.

Michiru por su parte no tardo en notar lo embobada que la rubia yacía tratando de salir de esas para hacerle creer que no pensaba en nada y que esos alimentos afrodisiacos no le hicieron nada.

-¿Cómo te va con esa pizza amor?

-eh… bien, muy bien, estas cosas no le hacen nada al gran Haruka Tenoh-dijo al momento que se preparaba para poner en marcha su plan, pero muy tarde, estaba tan ocupada en disimular que nada sucedía, que no sentía que ella misma ardía, y como aun seguía con la camiseta sin mangas de sus hombros hasta sus mejillas la peliverde pudo notar un color carmín rojizo algo intenso, entonces sonrió para sí misma- ya es tarde Michiru mira la hora debo irme-dijo mirando su reloj pulsera-

-bueno amor ve con cuidado-dijo levantándose dándole un beso, frotándole los hombros para ver si así ésta se daba cuenta que pretendía irse sin el saco, pero no lo notó.

La rubia caminó hasta la sala tomó los libros, le dio las gracias, le dio un beso, la joven pintora hizo lo mismo con sus hombros pero aun así la rubia salió por la puerta.

Michiru pensó, "si no vuelve en diez, es que realmente está muy mal" dijo riéndose contó hasta diez y la rubia no volvió, entonces Michiru abrió la puerta y se asomó mirando como la rubia esperaba pacíficamente el ascensor, eran las 9 sin duda llegarían las chicas del 209 Mina Aino y su prima Serena Tsukino y Haruka haría el ridículo.

-¡Haruka!-le gritó y la rubia viró-

-dime amor- dijo caminando de regreso-

-¿no se te olvida nada?

-eh… no sirena ¿Por qué?

-¿estas segura?

-si, eso creo-Michiru esbozó un sonrisa, le tomó de la mano y la hizo entrar, caminó hasta el sofá de la sala y volvió, la rubia seguía intrigada, cuando de repente sintió como la chica le colocaba la corbata al rededor del cuello y le entregaba la camisa y el saco.

Entonces la rubia sonrió apenada y se colocó todo en orden.

-gracias sirena, buenas noches-y se despidió dejándole un beso-

-hasta mañana amor-

Así llegó a su departamento, se desvistió y frente al espejó se miró a sí misma tan roja como un tomatito, entró a la regadera, con agua fría, que casi ardió al contacto con su piel y se sonrió.

-"ay mi sirena, de seguro si lo notó, y esas chicas del ascensor, con razón no dejaban de reírse"

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_bueno espero que les haya agradado, sino les gusta el hecho de que las cosas vayan subiendo de tono, diganme y lo retiro, aunque me va a ser dificil pues ya voy avanzando bastante, y si el fic les empieza a disgustar haganmelo saber de igual manera, les agradesco a todos los que han seguido__ el fic desde el inicio gracias._

_Atte: barn loren_

_saludos a todos..._


	6. Deseos reprimidos

_Hola a todos ya que esta parte del fic es algo tediosa he decidico subirla lo más rapido que pueda, espero que sea de su agrado y no les canse. los personajes no me pertenecen blabla..._

_atte: barn loren_

_Deseos reprimidos_

Pasaron semanas, ya toda la escuela sabia que ellas tenían una relación, la aparente masculinidad de la rubia evitaba problemas, pasaban como la pareja perfecta, se amaban y lo eran, claro que lo eran, pero a ojos de otra gente, no era lo correcto, pero eso no importaba, y un día Bunzo Fuwa, su único amigo confiable, que incluso sabia que era una chica, les invitó a una fiesta independiente del colegio, asistirían, los de atletismo, los de artes y uno que otro popular, sería en la mansión de Hotaru Tomoe la niña que tenia loco y perdido al amigo de la rubia.

Iban de vuelta al departamento de la rubia, manejaba su descapotable amarillo un Ferrari GT F430 y Michiru miraba hacia el horizonte.

-¿quieres ir Michiru?

-no lo sé, si tu quieres

-iría por ti, si tu quieres yo quiero

-sabes que esas cosas no son lo mio, pero… ¿Por qué no?

-entonces pasamos a tu departamento ¿no?

-ok ¿es casual cierto?,

-así es sirena

-¿empieza a las 9? ¿Tardaremos en llegar?

-si, y está a las afueras de la ciudad la mansión de esta chica es una verdadera belleza y ella no se queda atrás.

-¿Qué dijiste Haruka Tenoh?-espetó molesta-

-solo daba mi opinión, la chiquilla no es fea, nada fea a decir verdad, tiene un toque diabólico que puede tentar a cualquiera, pero no es mi tipo, además es mas chica que yo no te enojes sirena, además yo prefiero lo celestial… y tu eres celestial-dijo esbozando una sonrisa seductora que no le costaba nada usar en esas emergencias-

Michiru le miró molesta pero esa sonrisa que le brindaba la rubia derretía cualquier tempano de hielo de su enojo por sus celos, entonces sonrió derrotada pero orgullosa y feliz, la rubia siempre lograba alegrarle aun cuando ella misma había sido la causa de su rabieta.

Llegaron al edificio donde Michiru residía, la peliverde le dejó un beso en la mejilla, la rubia partió, pasaría por ella a las 7:30 pues estaban algo alejadas de la mansión, prácticamente en el otro extremo de Tokio.

En su departamento, después de ducharse y sonreír al pensar que quizá Michiru vestiría demasiado elegante, debía apurarse para llegar antes de la hora y ayudarle con su atuendo.

La rubia vistió unos jeans negros, con unos vans skate negros con rojo, una camisa rojo bordo y una chaqueta Ferrari softshell negra, ordenó sus cabellos rubios cenizos de una forma en que parecieran despeinados y se roció loción, Armani.

Tomó el ascensor donde iban unas chicas de su edificio, Rei y Lita que no dejaban de lanzarle miraditas que le devoraban de pies a cabeza, desde que salía con Michiru, tenia una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, y eso aumentó sus fans en el edificio, y más aun cuando estas se enteraron de la propia Michiru que ya tenían juntas 6 meses, eso les hizo pensar a las chicas que Haruka si era "hombre" de cosas serias, cuando esa relación flaqueara, podrían ser ellas la siguiente relación seria "del apuesto e irresistible rubio"…

-con su permiso señoritas-dijo más con educación que con galantería, los coqueteos se habían acabado hace mucho-

Subió a su auto y condujo al departamento de Michiru, iba pensando como es que Michiru se habría vestido, seguro había exagerado con una gargantilla de oro blanco, o se puso la pulsera de topacio azul que ella le había regalado en su aniversario de centurias pues en el mes de escorpio, cuando las estrellas se alineaban de cierta forma era su aniversario, quizá se había puesto un vestido muy elegante, ese rojo sangre que haría que las mandíbulas de los chicos se desencajaran, con esa abertura en la pierna y en la espalda con un tapado simulado de piel de oso, no soportaría los celos en la fiesta , o esos zapatos de tacón de aguja con los que era experta, la verdad para la rubia no había otra forma de imaginarla en esas ocasiones, más que elegante, sensual y atractiva, después de comprobar su aliento y encontrarse con las rubias Serena y Mina acompañadas de una chica tímida llamada Amy que había visto antes en el mugen gakuen hablarle a Michiru, no eran muy amigas pero Amy lo sería en un tiempo, tocó la puerta del departamento, y nada, seguro aun no estaba lista, esperaría, entonces del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó.

-espera un segundo Haruka, es una sorpresa, no tardo.

-esta bien sirena.

Se sentó en la alfombra roja del corredor, y miró su reloj, pasaron 10 minutos y nada, entonces, se levantó, iba a tocar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba frente a ella, la chica mas tierna y dulce que hubiese visto, llevaba unas zapatillas muy delicadas nada ostentosas ni exageradas, un vestido rojo bordo que llegaba exactamente sobre sus rodillas que moldeaba su cintura y tenía un pequeño escote en el pecho, después se dejaba caer con pliegues, hacía un encantador juego con lo que la rubia vestía, llevaba un saco aterciopelado que ceñía su cintura y un bolso de charol negro, su cabello recogido con un elegante y discreto moño rojo un maquillaje discreto y un perfume dulce y suave que acariciaba sus sentidos, tan tierna y linda, Haruka sonrió embobada.

-¿te gusta?-le preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios-

Haruka se acercó y la besó tiernamente.

-la espera valió la pena, luces hermosa.

Así caminaron hacia el ascensor y entraron, habían pasado ya por muchos silencios en su relación pero nunca uno tan incomodo como ese, la rubia presionó el botón de planta baja y comenzaron a descender, la rubia comenzaba a acalorarse a pesar de lo fresca que era la noche, "respétala, no hagas locuras Haruka no mires" pensaba cerrando los ojos y volteando, pues no podía dejar de devorar con la mirada a la artista, pero era demasiado desde que entraron al ascensor no pudo evitar ver su movimiento portentoso de caderas al entrar, "cualquiera que la viera diría que no es una sirena es una vampiresa si, eso es, y yo soy su victima" sonrió y pensó, después cuando presionó el botón y por accidente miró sus blancas y delicadas piernas, después enmarcó con su mirada el rostro de la chica, todo ese ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, debía hacer algo, había cámaras en ese ascensor tenia ganas de apoyarla contra la pared y sentir como la chica envolvía su cadera con sus piernas, como antes había pasado entre ellas, se limitó a ver al techo y respirar hondo para después liberar una bocanada de aire; por otro lado la aguamarina, por primera vez no se daba cuenta por lo que su pareja pasaba eso era extraño aunque se debía a que ella ahora obedecía a sus instintos como la rubia, pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás desde que la vio con esos jeans que le estrujaban el trasero a la rubia, "ups se me antojó" pensó sonrojándose desviando la mirada sin que la rubia lo notara, y esa camisa que hacia perfecta combinación con su vestido tenía ganas de arrancársela pues los primeros tres botones estaban abiertos no dejaban ver más allá como para que la gente sospechara que era mujer pero esa piel pálida que seguro se tornaría roja con sus besos, se tensaba de solo imaginarlo, esa chaqueta también correría la misma suerte, y pensar que la rubia parecía tan campante silbando una melodía, se sintió molesta al verla así "¿acaso yo no le provoco nada?" Se cuestionó.

Salieron del ascensor por fin dejaban de sentirse enclaustradas en esos segundos que parecieron años, que va, siglos, pensaban ambas, llegaron al estacionamiento y la rubia galantemente le abrió la puerta de copiloto, no tenían ni idea de lo que a ambas les esperaba en un camino de hora y media, nunca se les había dificultado, pero esa noche precisamente ambas estaban nerviosas por desear a la otra sin control, Michiru no podía dejar de pensar que si se le ocurría mencionarlo o insinuarlo la rubia se molestaría o escucharía su típico "no es el momento ni el lugar Michiru", la verdad ya se había cansado de pedirle durante seis meses y habían acordado que el tiempo les daría "la señal"; por otro lado la rubia desde aquel encuentro en el departamento de Michiru, por fin aceptó para sí misma, que sentía miedo e inseguridad de no hacer la cosas bien, de dejarse llevar como lo hacía con otras chicas y herir a Michiru, quería demostrarle que no era una más, pero… ¿Cómo? y curiosamente esa noche estaban tanto el viento como el mar demasiado inquietos, ¿a que se debía? Ni ellas lo sabían ¿lo descubrirían? Quien sabe, y así se fueron parte del camino entre sus pensamientos ahora venia la parte fuerte.

La temperatura de Michiru subía, la capota del auto iba puesta por la llovizna y entonces se desparramó un poco sobre el asiento, cuando la rubia tomó la palanca de velocidades rosando con su mano la pierna de la chica y al contacto un temblor atacó el cuerpo de ésta, por su parte la rubia no podía articular palabra.

-pe- perdón- fue lo único que formuló-

¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué? Era su novia después de todo, pero no quería que ella pensara que se había querido propasar o que le faltó al respeto, pero a decir verdad, le gustó sentir ese tibio roce en su mano.

-no, no es nada Haruka-respondió la aguamarina algo seria-

"¿se habrá molestado?"-se preguntaba la rubia-

Entonces sintió como la joven abría la ventana y una brisa fresca del mar le llevaba el olor de la joven, no el de su loción, sino el de su piel, entonces miró de reojo encontrándose con que la chica se había desabrochado los botones del saco, y esa piel, pálida, frágil iluminada por el brillo de la luna le gritaba, volvió sus ojos al camino.

-"no hago esto para provocarle, pero en realidad creo que tengo fiebre, y ella silba sin parar tan calma" "realmente no le causo nada"-¿Haruka?

-¿uhm?-emitió la rubia manteniéndose con la vista en el camino, para no encontrarse con una despampanante Michiru sin saco y saber dios que más se había quitado pensaba.

-¿puedes dejar de silbar? me duele la cabeza

-esta bien si gustas prende el estéreo y pon algo de tu gusto-entonces la miró de nuevo de reojo, y esta vez enfocó un dije de obsidiana que reposaba en su pecho, era extrañamente un delfín tallado en ese oscuro y brillante material-

-gracias-le dijo la aguamarina y después de más silencio incomodo y pensar una en reprocharle el no estar embobada con su figura y la otra en disimular que lo estaba prendió el estéreo encontrándose con la peor canción para ese momento.

Secret de maroon 5

No era la mejor opción para escuchar en ese momento, sin embargo se sintió incomoda si la intentaba quitar y dejó que la pista siguiera, después de un rato la rubia no resistió más y la miró de reojo, ahí estaba con la mirada perdida en el firmamento de la ventana, reposando su rostro en su mano, perdida en el mar, en la luna y ese viento que le acariciaba los hombros como deseaba ser ella ese viento, sentir esos brazos tan palpables, y ese aterciopelado cuello, suspiró, entonces la aguamarina viró encontrándose con la mirada de Haruka, había algo distinto en ella, ¿acaso era eso una mirada cómplice?

-para el auto ahora Tenoh-fue lo que susurró Michiru, sin embargo ella creyó haberlo pensado-

Misteriosamente sintió el auto orillarse como si hubiese sido una orden y miró a la rubia arquear una ceja, una mirada cómplice más y las palabras anheladas fueron pronunciadas por esos labios que deseaba con fervor,

-esta el la señal Michiru…-dijo en un susurro delicado que casi habría pasado desapercibido, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios por fin-

Y esa formidable mirada llena de pasión y lujuria que tanto había esperado era reflejada en los a veces casi inexpresivos ojos olivos de la rubia.

Acortaron la distancia que las separaba, estaban inclusive más nerviosas que las primeras veces que se encontraron a punto… donde ambas pensaron haber perdido el control total, la rubia acarició con las puntas de sus dedos la mejilla de la chica, con devoción, un roce tan delicado que parecía que al tocarla la rubia temía que la deidad que tenia al frente se desboronara, sellaron sus miradas, ya estaban haciendo el pacto, se acercaron cada vez mas rosando sus labios como si comenzaran a degustar una gota de miel, para después lamerlos y saborear el sabor de la pasión desbordante, cerraron sus ojos y entonces la rubia, la atrajo más hacia sí, sujetándola de la cintura, pronto Michiru estaba sobre la rubia ambas en el asiento de piloto, la rubia con su mano jaló el gatillo para reclinar el respaldar, pues con lo estrecho, el trasero de Michiru presionaba el claxon.

-Ha… Haruka- suspiraba la aguamarina al sentir a la rubia buscar delicadamente el cierre de su vestido-

Iban tan de prisa pero a la vez tan despacio, entonces ella se ocupó de comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa, recorriendo al mismo tiempo el cuello de la rubia con besos, la rubia sentía esos cabellos marinos que le cubrían el rostro, extrañamente deliciosos.

-Michiru…-suspiró la rubia sintiendo a la aguamarina acariciarle las piernas-

Poco a poco la rubia estaba a punto de quedar con el torso desnudo ante la sirena que estaba encima, la chaqueta de la rubia había volado al asiento trasero, su camisa estaba mas afuera que adentro, y los tirantillos del vestido de Michiru colgaban por sus hombros, se separaron un segundo, mirándose a los ojos sin dudas, se sentían más seguras que nunca, Michiru mordía su labio inferior, y cuando sintió a la rubia bajar delicadamente el tirantillo de su vestido, e introducir sus dedos con delicadeza por la abertura del cierre ya abierto, cerró los ojos conteniéndose, entonces la rubia continuó, deslizando su mano por el muslo de la joven artista, mientras Michiru volvía a lo suyo y comenzaba a despojarla de su pantalón.

Y ahí estaban ambas, en autopista camino a la fiesta, estacionadas a la orilla del camino, con la playa acompañándoles a un costado, a volar el lugar especial y el deseo, hoy mandaba la tentación y el amor. ¿Perderían el control?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

saludos a todos hasta la proxima.


	7. La fiesta

Hola!;_ aqui de nuevo yo... jeje, les traigo un par de capitulos y una sorpresa en uno de ellos (redoble de tambores) bueno no la hago de atos y lean, desde este capitulo les ADViERTO es la primera vez que hago lemon, tengan paciencia y piedad de mi, no me odien por fa..._

_La fiesta_

La brisa marina estaba inquieta, las olas podían empezar a escucharse más tempestuosas, y el viento comenzaba a acumular nubes grisáceas con tonalidades increíbles pero sospechosamente negras, el pronostico del clima había sido soleado, sin lluvias, pero extrañamente el calor no disminuía aun cuando la tormenta anunciaba que el clima se helaría, con esas corrientes de aire.

En la fiesta los jóvenes que yacían en el jardín, sintieron la onda de calor esparcida con aire frio que les causó escalofríos, mirando a la luna perderse entre las nubes tenebrosas, y Bunzo que estaba bebiendo con unos chicos sentados en unas palapas, se le ocurrió llamar a Haruka que ya había tardado en llegar.

El tórrido ambiente seguía dentro del Ferrari amarillo, el celular de la rubia estaba en vibrador dentro de su chaqueta que había volado al asiento trasero, estaba por despojar a la chica de su bra negro, mientras besaba su pecho y comenzaba a perderse en ese paraíso que encontraría al levantar la cortina de sorpresas, el vestido estaba en su cadera ya estorbaba menos, la chica con la respiración entrecortada la abrazaba mas hacia ella, tomándole de los cabellos rubios, respirándole en la oreja, susurrándole.

-sigue, Haruka, no te pares haz…lo-decía con voz dificultosa-

Pero la rubia por los nervios no encontraba el broche, buscaba y buscaba en su espalda y nada, con las manos temblorosas y la respiración agitada empezaba a perder la paciencia, ninguna de las dos notaba la tempestad anunciada fuera del auto, y que los cristales del auto estaban empañados.

-¿sabes co…co…como o-odio esta prenda?-le decía entre besos, a lo que la chica sonrió y le tomó la mano llevándosela entre los pechos.

-se abrocha de enfrente tontita-le dijo riéndose, rosando con sus labios su cuello, lo cual causó que a la rubia se le subieran los colores a la cabeza.

En eso estaba cuando el celular de la joven artista comenzó a sonar rompiendo el momento.

-no… no… no contestes-le decía la rubia toda excitada suplicándole como una vez ella lo había hecho-

-no, no lo haré, no soy cruel como tu-le respondió sonriendo divertida y a los segundos dejó de sonar-

Pero luego volvieron a insistir.

-no te atrevas sirena, Michiru… Michiru… Michi –suspiraba entre besos ardorosos pues la joven terminaba de despojarle del pantalón y siguiendo con el bóxer rosando su entrepierna-

-aquí estoy tontita, me vas a gastar el nombre y no lo haré no pienso contestar ni loca-le respondió mientras le mordía el labio y luego el hombro, sonriendo pues la rubia nunca se había mostrado así-

Entonces volvieron a insistir y a insistir, no tenían idea de cuan importunos eran, pensaban ambas.

La rubia salió de sus cabales separándose de la chica estiró el brazo tomó el bolso jalándole el cierre abriéndolo apresurada y furiosa, Michiru reía divertida y le besaba el cuello.

-vas a romper mi bolso con tanta ira-le susurraba en el oído mordiéndole el lóbulo y rosándolo con su lengua- y me tendrás que comprar otro-se mofó

-¡Qué!-dijo la rubia molesta-

-¿Haruka? ¿Eres tú? Soy Bunzo

-ah Bunzo sí, soy yo ¿Qué quieres?

-ya decía yo que Michiru no me respondería así, oye ¿Dónde están?, te marqué pero no respondiste, ¿van a venir? apresúrense que esto se está poniendo bueno y oye ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en atender eh?

Entonces la chica no dejaba de acariciarle el abdomen y dejar marcas rojas en sus hombros y su pecho.

-eh…eh es que… que, nos detuvimos en una gasolinera Michiru no se sentía bien-a lo que Michiru paró y le miró a los ojos a punto de estallar en risotadas- pe… pero si vamos a ir, ya vamos-respondió la rubia tartamudeando tratando de calmarse viendo el ambiente, el sitio y todo entonces cayó en cuenta-

-¿estas bien Haruka?-preguntó su amigo pues nunca la había escuchado así de nerviosa-

-eh… si

-bueno dice una chica llamada Amy que quiere hablar con Michiru.

-ok ahora te la paso.

Haruka le pasó el celular a Michiru y ésta volvió a su asiento del copiloto cubriéndose un poco con el vestido; la rubia por su parte, salió del auto arrastrando consigo su camisa, se la colocó, y se vistió de nuevo, peinándose el cabello con los dedos, recorrió su cara con sus manos y se apoyó en la cajuela del auto para pensar _"soy un bruto ¿en un auto Haruka Tenoh con Michiru Kaioh? Ella merece mucho más"_ entonces poco a poco el cambio climático fue cediendo volviendo a la normalidad.

Michiru se vistió adentro al terminar la llamada, entonces salió del auto y se le acercó a la rubia por detrás poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Qué es lo que ronda en esa cabecita tuya Haruka?-le dijo abrazándole haciendo círculos con su dedo en su pecho, pensando de alguna manera que volverían a lo suyo-

La rubia viró, le sonrió y se abotonó la camisa.

-nada, ¿vamos?...

La chica suspiró resignada y asintió sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia, volvieron al camino y se detuvieron en una gasolinera, Michiru se arregló en el baño y la rubia solo se arregló por el retrovisor. Al llegar les abrieron la verja y estacionaron su auto y antes de salir la chica le sujetó la muñeca a Haruka, le miró el rostro y le limpió los rastros de su labial, le miró una vez más con una mirada que la rubia no supo descifrar y le dijo.

-me haces sentir culpable Haruka, como si yo quisiera robar tu castidad o algo así.

-Mi… Michiru yo...

Entonces la chica salió del auto sin permitirle a la rubia abrirle la puerta, al bajar la rubia le ofreció el brazo la chica lo tomó, y en la entrada escucharon un conversación.

_-es extraño como el clima cambió así no más-decía un chico-_

_-si, yo hubiese apostado a que habría tormenta_

_-yo igual-respondía una chica-_

_-pero ahora todo volvió a la normalidad, yo creo que es el calentamiento global-decía una chiquilla de cabello corto y azul, provocando que todos se fueran para atrás-_

Y así siguieron caminando por un sendero de lozas hasta pasar por todo el jardín y llegar a la fachada de la imponente mansión, era estilo neoclásica con columnas y arcadas, balcones con balaustrada, metopas y triglifos, cornisas y frisos.

-Michiru y… ¿Qué deseaba Amy?

-me dijo que los de atletismo preguntaron por ti y querían saber si beberías con ellos esta noche, más bien me advirtió de eso.

-ah…

-¿lo harás? ¿Beberás con ellos?

-este… Michiru yo… ¿te molestas? Como que quiero recordar viejos tiempos…-dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca-

-si eso implica recordarlos completamente si me molesta Haruka Tenoh-dijo algo molesta

La chica suspiró y le soltó el brazo caminando hacia la fuente de sodas, la rubia se quedó atrás mirándola contonearse sin notar las miradas lascivas dirigidas a su novia, para ser el comienzo de la noche no empezaban muy bien y la gente no debía notarlo, se apresuró a alcanzarla, ya en la fuente de sodas se sirvieron un poco de ponche, la chiquilla Hotaru había contratado un DJ, estaba oscuro con luces parpadeantes, música a nivel moderado pues el DJ se había instalado en el otro salón libre para bailar, y atravesando la puerta estaba el salón donde se encontraban ellas, había sillones, comida pero aun así el ambiente llegaba.

-¿está buena la música no?-le dijo al escuchar el ritmo Techno-

-si-contestó Michiru sin mirarle- ¿Haruka hasta cuando me vas a hablar de la música? ¿Qué fue para ti lo de hace rato?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo? que ¿Qué cosa?

-pues si, Michiru no fue nada

-¿Cómo que no fue nada? ¿Haruka a que le temes?

-a nada Michiru es que yo…

-¿tu que Haruka? Yo no quiero obligarte a nada pero es que en ocasiones pareciera que me deseas tanto como yo y entonces me engaño pensando que es así cuando de repente te arrepientes ¿Qué sucede contigo Haruka? Dime la verdad

-pero es que Michiru entiéndeme, yo te amo pero…

-yo sé que me amas por eso te espero ¿pero?...

-es que Michiru yo tengo… tengo que decirte que… es que yo no quiero eso contigo-dijo la rubia esquivando la mirada mintiéndole mirando como la chica quedaba estupefacta ante la supuesta "confesión esa"-

-¿Qué? Pero… Haruka ¿a que le temes? ¿Eh? ¿A un embarazo? Por favor…-dijo molesta al escuchar eso-

La rubia contrajo su rostro en un gesto de molestia lastimosa, en eso sintió una palmada darle en la espalda.

-Haruka yo no quise…-intentó arreglar Michiru-

-Tenoh, te estábamos esperando-le dijo Jiro el subcapitán de atletismo, pues la rubia era la capitana-

La rubia giró para mirarlo.

-Jiro hola ¿Qué pasó?

-pues te invitamos a la barra libre y levantamiento de tarro-dijo riendo el chico-

La rubia rió y de vuelta miró a Michiru algo seria y lastimada por su comentario sabiendo en parte el porqué de haberlo recibido y que quizá lo merecía por decirle aquello de no querer amarla cuando sabía que esa no era la verdad.

-¿vienes Tenoh?... ¡Oh! Michiru no te había visto, hola

-hola-respondió Michiru con recelo pues el joven nunca le agradó-

-si…-respondió la rubia huyendo de la conversación-creo que es mejor ahora vuelvo Michiru-

La chica exhaló molesta viéndola irse y en el camino miradas de chicas seguirle, tenia ganas de tomarle de la mano regresarla a su sitio y abofetearle, pues no era para que esa conversación fuera así, estaba harta de que no le quisiera decir la verdad, ¿sería que andaba con otras aún?

Giró a su alrededor y nadie había notado la discusión, por otro lado vio a Bunzo hablando con una chica de cabello negro y corto seguro esa era Hotaru. Se sentó en un sillón molesta con el vaso de poche en sus manos.

La rubia por otro lado caminaba a otra sala con Jiro, había más música, luz ultravioleta y una barra.

-hey Tenoh hay una chica aquí que se llama Mayumi dice que te conoce-

Haruka se quedó callada al recordarla, esa chica ardía en llamas, estuvo con ella más de tres veces cosa que no acostumbraba a hacer, entonces sonrió malévolamente.

-oye Tenoh, preséntala, tu ya tienes a Michiru no seas egoísta

-ajá claro Jiro-dijo evadiendo para sumergirse en el recuerdo ardiente-

Llegaron y pronto una chica de cabello castaño y ojos tendiendo al violeta, se le acerco rosando su cuerpo con el de la rubia al ritmo de la música welcome to Ibiza de Dj tiesto, y Haruka que no dudó un segundo para después seguirle el ritmo.

-miren quien llegó es Tenoh-dijeron los del equipo-

La chica poco a poco le sacaba la chaqueta acercándosele al oído.

-¿Cuánto tiempo no Haruka?

La rubia sonrió.

En la otra sala donde Michiru se aburría, hasta el grado de arrepentirse por ir ahí y por dejar a la rubia irse así, desde lo lejos Bunzo la vio y se disculpó con Hotaru, que en un momento volvía.

-hola Michiru ¿y Haruka?

-se fue a beber con los de atletismo…

-pero… ¿Qué? Que le pasa, viene con la chica más hermosa de toda la fiesta, y ¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Esta zafada o que?

-no, Bunzo creo que yo tuve la culpa así déjalo vuelve con la chiquilla, yo le esperaré aquí.

Bunzo simuló irse con Hotaru y se fue a la otra sala encontrándose con el show de Haruka, un vaso de whisky en las rocas, lo chicos le aplaudían mientras Mayumi se le restregaba en el cuerpo, la música más alta que en la antesala y Mayumi le daba vueltas a la chaqueta en el aire. Bunzo se acercó furioso.

-Haruka- le dijo-pero la rubia estaba embobada con la chica que le tomó una mano y se la pasó por su propio cuerpo-¡Haruka!-le gritó entonces la rubia reaccionó

-¿Qué quieres Bunzo?-le devolvió la mirada de molestia-

-quiero hablar contigo, A SOLAS-dijo remarcando lo ultimo mirando a la chica-

-te espero Haruka-le dijo la chica quitándole el whisky, empujándola y dándole una nalgada-

Bunzo la alejó hasta la puerta y le gritó-

-¡estas demente! O ¡que! ¿Eh?

-¿que te pasa Bunzo?, solo me divierto…

-a mi nada, a Michiru si, la dejaste ahí sola, Haruka ella solo quiere estar contigo ¿no entiendes?-esa fue la palabra mágica que le hizo entender a Haruka que el lugar no le importaba a la chica, sino quien y era especial porque sería con ella, así como muchas veces se lo dijo pero ella no lo quiso entender, claro le tomó otro sentido a la palabra de su amigo, "estar"-vino por ti Haruka no por otra cosa, para ya ¿si? ¿Quieres oler a perfume barato de mujer para Michiru? además ya las moscas empiezan a rondarla por ejemplo ese ridículo violinista que se cree Vanessa Mae; ¿ya la besaste? –Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos acusándole con la mirada- ¿Eso quieres?

-no-respondió la rubia bajando la mirada-

-entonces ve por ella pantera-le dijo empujándola-

La rubia volvió a la mesa y tomó su chaqueta, se despidió no sin antes presentarlos de mejor manera, pues para que la chica no la siguiera se tuvo que disculpar muy bien teniendo que dejarle su numero nuevo, pactando con ella que mientras la dejaría en manos de Jiro, el sub capitán entonces se alejaron un poco de los demás en unos sofás esquineros negros.

-¿tienes una pluma?

-claro-le respondió la chica abriendo su bolso sacando un plumón-

-bien-le respondió la rubia tomándola sonriéndole coquetamente, pues así la chica no sabría que se iba para irse con su novia, una mujer despechada era señales de peligro, y podría rebelar que ella era mujer-

Entonces destapó el plumón y le escribió su número en el hombro, sabiendo que después le saldría caro cambiarlo, pero valía la pena hacerlo ya que en el pasado lo cambiaba cuando las chicas llamaban a toda hora en el caso de Mayumi, pues la chica siempre había tenido una obsesión con ella y de esta forma evitaría problemas y escándalos.

-esta bien Tenoh acepto el trato, el chico es guapo, pero es algo torpe, además me gustas mas tu hermosa-le dijo rosando con su pie la pierna de la rubia-

-lo sé linda pero estoy a dieta, estas que ardes, pero es una urgencia-

-está bien Tenoh, tenemos cuentas pendientes a partir de ahora-

Así la rubia se alejó de allí no sin antes que Bunzo la detuviera.

-créeme que eres un desgraciado con suerte Tenoh, ve al baño y retócate, mi perfume es el mismo que el tuyo-le dijo su amigo extendiéndole el frasco; nadie los notaba por la penumbra del lugar-

-gracias, te debo 1 Bunzo-

-no me debes una, me debes la vida-le dijo riendo-

Haruka tomó la ayuda y se fue al baño, se enjuagó la cara, sacudió su ropa, se perfumó y en su chaqueta encontró unas mentas de sus viejos tiempos.

Mientras en la sala donde estaba Michiru, después de unos segundos que Bunzo se hubiese ido, ella caminó con la intención de retirarse, entrando a una sala más pequeña.

-no te vayas, no lo dejes aquí…-escuchó una voz a su espalda-

Michiru volvió a ver y era Hotaru Tomoe aparentaba menor edad pero realmente no era tan pequeña de todas formas si le llevaba algunos años de ventaja, su padre la consentía tanto que la dejó hacer la fiesta cuando él se fue de viaje a un diplomado curiosamente con Setsuna Meioh.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Me conoces?

-claro por Bunzo, no te vayas y dejes aquí a tu Haruka porque quizá te arrepientas-le dijo la chiquilla-

-¿acaso sabes algo?

-mis ojos ven muchas cosas, y mis oídos escuchan más a mi corta edad he vivido mucho, las chicas estaban deseosas de que viniera solo, resultaste victoriosa al venir con él, pero si te vas y lo dejas ellas ganaran, aparte ustedes tienen una conversación pendiente-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú nos viste hace unos momentos discutir?

-ya te dije mis ojos ven muchas cosas, no por nada soy la anfitriona, pero descuida mis oídos no escucharon nada-

-ah… y por cierto una anfitriona muy pequeña-

La chiquilla rió -no es la primera fiesta que doy Michiru, estas invitada al resto fue un gusto, Bunzo viene por allá pásala bien-dijo despidiéndose-

Michiru volvía a la otra sala, por alguna razón sentía que la rubia llegaría a buscarla allá se colocó en medio de la pista, y Kyuwa Goto, se le acercó a Michiru, él era su compañero de artes que se creía un dios con el violín, entonces en ese momento intentó tomarle de la mano, Michiru se empezaba a incomodar.

-hola Michiru.

-hola Kyuwa

-¿vienes sola? ¿Y Tenoh? Creí que nunca te dejaba sola…

Entonces Michiru no pudo responder porque de inmediato sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura en un abrazo posesivo y sintió a la rubia recargar su rostro en su hombro.

-no, nunca la dejo sola, por eso ya volví, y tu eres… mm… no, no recuerdo tu nombre, pero eres COMPAÑERO de Michiru ¿no?-dijo remarcando esa palabra restregándole que ni siquiera era su amigo, pues el sujeto egocentrista ese, ya tenía tiempo molestando a su sirena-

El sujeto la miró colérico, apretó sus puños haciendo berrinchito sin poder articular palabra se fue sin más.

-amor no puedo creer como Tomoe invita a esa clase de idiotas-le susurró al oído girándola para que quedaran de frente-

La chica giró sin romper el abrazo, la miró intrigada y al ver la sonrisa pacifica de su amada no pudo evitar sonreírle, repentinamente la música cambio a electrónica, la rubia le tomó la mano y la condujo a la sala principal, la música estaba mas fuerte, las luces de colores iban y venían, había humo, luz violeta, y azulada, sonaba I just wanna de Voxis, la rubia sin pensarlo la tomó de la cintura y empezó a bailar con ella, como nunca lo había hecho, y por la cara de Michiru, no era solo la primera vez que iba a una fiesta así, ni los antros conocía, nunca había bailado así tampoco, así que la rubia "debía enseñarle".

-¿sabes que quiero esta noche?-le susurró-

-¿Qué?-se hablaban al oído-

-que te dejes llevar por la música-

-¡que!-le dijo al no escuchar-

-que te voy a enseñar a dejarte llevar por la música pero tú debes enseñarme otra cosa-le dijo con un tono de voz seductor-

-¿Qué quieres que te enseñe?-le dijo extrañada por el tonó de voz que usó Haruka-

-A amar…

Michiru sonrió y siguió bailando provocativamente con la rubia, sentía las manos de la rubia ir y venir por su cintura, cadera y cuerpo, la rubia pegaba su cuerpo con el de ella y ella no tardó en aprender y hacer lo mismo.

De pronto estaban bailando a la par y sensualmente lo cual las encendió como no lo pensaban, poco a poco el DJ terminaría esa ronda, y para ir calmando animó por ultimo con Holy virgin de Groove Coverage.

Al termino de la canción, sellaron con un beso, uno que tomó por sorpresa a la aguamarina, un beso en donde su amada rubia le suplicaba algo pero quien sabe que era… no quería volver a equivocarse, el DJ comenzó de nuevo con Poison de Groove Coverage, entonces en vez de bailar, al rubia la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

-perdóname por decirte eso hace rato, si te amo y si quiero estar contigo, pero tenia miedo, sentía que no te merezco… que no podría…

-y tu perdóname por haberte insultado con mi comentario, yo te amo tal y como eres, no cambiaria nada de ti…

-¿segura? ¿No desearías que fuera hombre?

-claro que no, perderías tu toque-le dijo riendo y picándole el pecho-

La canción terminó, y la rubia la besó, pero esta vez ambas conscientes de que deseaban más, entre beso y beso se escuchaba I just wanna de Voxis, de nuevo por petición de la gente, la rubia la tomó de la mano y corrieron a un baño, cerraron con llave, la luz era tenue y aún se escuchaba la música.

-ah… ah, espera ahora si los tacones me matan-le decía Michiru-

Se deshizo de los tacones y volvió a besarla con más pasión, ambas paradas sobre una alfombra rosa, envolvió la cintura de la rubia con sus piernas así como a la rubia le gustaba, se apoyaron en la pared, la rubia acariciaba la espalda de la chica con fervor, besando su cuello, para luego volver por el camino de besos borrándolo con su lengua, la chica mandó al piso la chaqueta de la rubia y pronto el saco aterciopelado de ella se deslizó por sus hombros, esta vez no había delicadeces, tomó con sus dos manos la solapa de la camisa de la rubia he hizo tronar todos los botones, sentía esas manos inquietas y devoradoras recorrer sus muslos y la rubia sentía como cada vez la chica la atraía más y mas con sus piernas sintiendo su calidez, sus cuerpos eran bombas de tiempo… solo se escuchaba el sonido de su besos con el rechinar de sus labios y sus respiraciones entre cortadas…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**despues de este capitulo les dejo el siguiente que hice con mucho esfuerzo pero espero que su opinion respecto a mis obras no cambie... gracias **

**firma: barn loren.**

**Aidan Ross:** hola de nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios y por tus opiniones, y tambien porque te tomas tu tiempo para leer mis desvarios jeje, y con lo del auto pues como ya viste en este cap a veces le hago mucho al cuento, ojala que pronto soluciones tu problema con tu cuenta aqui en fancfiction... pero me algra que sigas el fic aunque sea de lejos, saludos atte barn loren.

**Aurora kaioh:** tambien he leido tus fics y me agrada que hayas comentado este y el hecho de que lo sigas.

**Sam Tenoh:** te agradesco por haber leido mis pequeñas obras y que sean de tu agrado tambien.

**Yam tenoh:** gracias por haber leido tambien y haber comentado.


	8. Ciclones, huracanes y tormentas

_Hola de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda, me costó muchisimo trabajo hacerlo, se me olvidó recomendarles que en el capitulo anterior escucharan las canciones que __agregué pa__ra retomar el ambiente de la escena, bueno ya no importa._

_ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon del genero yuri: relacion sexual entre dos mujeres, si desea seguir la historia omitiendo este punto hagalo, es ta a tiempo._

_no sé que les parezca mi trabajo, comenten, es la primera vez que produzco lemon, así que aqui los dejo._

_atte barn loren._

_Nota: más adelante hay un enunciado en negritas, hasta ahí aun se encuentra a tiempo de omitir el lemon._

_Ciclones, Huracanes y Tormentas torrenciales_

Tocaron a la puerta apresuradamente lo que despertó a las protagonistas de tan candente escena, Michiru miró a la rubia se acomodó el cabello y la ropa.

-aquí no…-le dijo riendo la aguamarina-

-si lo sé-le respondió riendo-

Ambas sabían que de todos los sitios ese sería el más tétrico, aunque no valiera como excusa, la rubia se puso su chaqueta y le cerró el cierre; abrió la puerta saliendo con la chica tomada de su mano, y ambas chicas que esperaban vieron a la rubia pícaramente y a Michiru con envidia, trataban de moverse entre el gentío, de prisa pero se encontraron con todos los que estaban afuera aglomerados en la entrada.

-yo te recomendaría que no se fueran Michiru-dijo Amy a lo que ambas voltearon-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Haruka-

-se avecina una tormenta, de repente empezó a relampaguear y a tronar, cayeron furiosamente gotas de lluvia y luego de repente paró, el clima esta muy loco desde hoy en la mañana-

Michiru y Haruka sin saber muy bien porqué se miraron con complicidad, en parte creían que se debía a una razón, pero no estaban seguras.

-no te preocupes Amy, ves ya paró, adiós cuídate mucho-le respondió la aguamarina-

Y así salieron de la mansión, tomadas de la mano corriendo bajo los rastros del infranqueable clima, brisa y aire les acariciaba sus rostros, llegaron al auto corriendo comenzando a besarse apoyadas en el cofre de éste, entonces la lluvia se dejó venir, ahí estaban bajo la lluvia, una extraña lluvia tibia, sonrieron para después separarse lentamente, la chica sostenía entre sus manos el rostro de su rubia amada.

-somos nosotros ¿cierto?

-si, es por nosotros

Y así subieron al auto sin rumbo entre besos atrabancados y peligrosos, la rubia conducía…

-playa-le decía la chica-

-no playa no…

-¿aguantaras hasta el departamento?

-mm… no sé-le dijo mientras se besaban, por suerte el camino estaba vacío, pues a las 2 de la mañana nadie más que la rubia manejaría un auto así casi en zigzag en plena autopista con una caliente Michiru casi encima-

-creí que manejabas mejor, aun en esas carreritas clandestinas de las que solo dices ser fanática amor…-le dijo mofándose derritiendo a la rubia ahí mismo con unos sugerentes besos en su pecho-

-ya sé…- dijo la rubia frenando de seco-

-¿Qué sabes?-le preguntó una confundida aguamarina-

-toma esto-le dijo sacándose del bolsillo unas llaves- ya verás que es, pero… ¿estamos en el Km 75 verdad?

-si amor

-entonces estamos cerca…

-¿de donde?

-ya lo veras sirena… paciencia, es lo único que te pido-

-¿Por qué? Sabes que eso es imposible, además ¿estas segura de que eso es lo único que me pides?

-eh… eh… no-dijo sin poder terminar pues un tibio y húmedo beso se posó en sus labios, deteniéndose ambas para que de nuevo la lluvia se dejara caer.

La rubia manejó con dificultad, hasta que llegaron a un camino de terracería, para luego pasar por un puente pequeño por un arrollo, y terminar frente a una mansión, el cielo intentaba despejarse de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, medio estacionó el auto afuera, y al salir, fue sorprendida por una Michiru que se le tiró encima, la lluvia cayó de nuevo, el viento arrasó con todo a su paso, los truenos cada vez eran más estruendosos, la tormenta torrencial mojaba completamente a la diosa del mar y a su cómplice, todas empapadas, la rubia tomó a Michiru en sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla caminaron hacia las puertas de la pequeña mansión, a Michiru le costaba tanto hacer certera la llave en el pestillo, pronto abrieron la puerta, y el cielo parecía desgarrarse con cada grito que retumbaban por los truenos, los relámpagos en atisbo, parecía que estaba apunto de llover centellas, toda una tormenta eléctrica y torrencial, entraron a la sala y Michiru de pronto se abrazó más al cuerpo de la rubia, al escuchar como un trueno partía el eco del silencio, la casa estaba a un Km del mar estaba próxima a un peñón, se podía escuchar a las olas arremeter tempestuosamente contra los arrecifes, las ventanas de la mansión se abrieron, dejando a las cortinas mojarse y ondear inquietas.

La rubia la abrazó con fuerza.

-tranquila, aquí estoy-le dijo-solo ten control de ti misma-

-está bien-

La rubia la tomó entre sus brazos y subieron a una habitación, Michiru se controló, pues el recordar la ira de su padre el temible Poseidón no era fácil para ella, entonces poco a poco empezó a perderse en las caricias de su amante, inevitablemente, el aire perdió el control sacudiendo todo, junto con la tormenta desencadenada.

**Advertencia #2 **

Llegaron a la habitación la chica se puso de pie, miró a la rubia una vez más a los ojos, de pronto como si la pasión hubiese sido apaciguada se sonrieron, pero era todo lo contrario dejarían escapar esa pasión, no de manera desenfrenada y terrenal como los mortales más bien lo harían solo como ellas sabían hacerlo, como el viento y el mar, con suspiros ahogados y gemidos largos.

La chica viró completamente su figura hacia la cama, ahí estaba una hermosa cama con dosel de terciopelo azul rey, y sabanas blancas, casi plateadas, seguro eran de seda, estaban en la penumbra con solo la luz de una pequeña lamparita de noche alumbrándoles que la rubia había encendido y moderado para que fuese tenue, la chica sin soltar la mano de la rubia se dirigió a la cama, cuando sintió a la rubia abrazarle por detrás acariciándole el vientre, entrelazó sus manos con las de ésta correspondiéndole, sintió un húmedo y cálido beso sellarse en su cuello, una respiración cálida que recorría desde su cuello hasta su hombro erizándole la piel, bajando con toda la paciencia y delicadeza el tirantillo de su vestido, cuando de repente sintió a la rubia detenerse quedándose respirándole en el hombro.

-te amo Michiru-le susurró para después besarle la piel-

Entonces la chica liberó un suspiro largo.

-yo también…-le respondió presa de las múltiples sensaciones que le atacaban, eran tan distintas pero tan parecidas a las de pasión sin embargo eso era amor-

Todo tan pasivo pero a la vez tan inquieto para deprecar por liberarse de sus almas. La diosa de los mares se inclinó ofreciéndole su cuello cual victima a su victimario vampiro, suplicando entre suspiros, la rubia jugaba con la paciencia de la artista, le provocaba desvanecerse ahí en sus brazos, sus piernas temblaban y sentía una humedad nacer de ella, de su interior, un hormigueo tibio recorrer su cuerpo entero, al sentir los dedos de Haruka despojarle del vestido poco a poco, mientras desde su cuello bajaba lentamente con un camino de besos por su espina dorsal, para después acariciarle los brazos, despojándole por completo de su vestido, la artista relamía sus labios, para luego morderlos, cerrar sus ojos y apenas respirar, su pecho y los latidos de su corazón completamente agitados, sintiendo ahora a la rubia acariciarle las piernas, ahora sí había perdido su fuerza completa, giró con lo ultimo que le quedaba para así besar esos labios tortuosos, despojó a la rubia de su chaqueta y de la camisa, encontrándose directamente con sus pechos, pequeños pero firmes, se aferró al cuello de la rubia para besarla, degustando esos labios, dejando que lentamente sus lenguas se reconocieran sin temor, luego bajar por su cuello, sintiendo al cuerpo de Haruka estremecerse, la rubia le tomó de la cintura y la condujo a la cama, dejándola reposar sobre esta como quien coloca una pluma sobre un almohadón, la chica aguamarina la miró por un momento con sus ojos incitantes y suspicaces, pronto la rubia escaló sobre ella cual fiera acorralando a su presa, besando desde su vientre, en ocasiones solo acariciando su piel con su respiración, lo cual hacía que se quebrara del deseo, hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, se detuvo un segundo.

-¿me permite bella sirena?-le susurró al oído-

-si... siempre, mi viento-le respondió tomándole sutilmente la cabeza hundiéndola en su cuerpo-

Por fin despojó a Michiru de su bra,

-eres tan hermosa Michiru-le dijo admirándola y Michiru la miraba sonrojada, con cada relámpago podía ver el brillo de sus hermosos ojos, pues los truenos habían fundido el fusible y estaban en penumbras.

La chica solo suspira y la rubia vuelve a su ardua labor, comenzando por besarle la frente y acariciar su rostro, pasando a besarle los ojos, mientras acomodaba su rodilla entre las piernas de la chica, le besó los labios sintiendo como la chica comenzaba a seguir el ritmo, sujetándose con fuerza de su espalda y frotándose contra su rodilla.

-te amo Michiru

-mmm… yo más-dijo entre un gemido tratando de reprimirlo-

Haruka sentía ese ser tan vivo, ese exquisito manjar palpitante debajo de ella, entonces la aguamarina siente su amante empieza a degustar sus pechos con sus labios, con su lengua, y a provocarlos con sus manos, dejándolos todos erectos y enrojecidos, pero aun seguía con su ritual excitante.

-mmm ha…Ru…ka-decía entre gemidos-

-libérate Michiru hazlo-le decía mientras la besaba-

Recorría cada centímetro de esa piel de porcelana, fina, delicada y deliciosa.

-¡ah!...-por fin lo escuchó mientras podía sentir como cada vez se humedecía más-

Entonces la rubia sintió a su sirena, acariciar su pecho bajando a su vientre, sacándole por fin el molesto pantalón, dejándola en unos boxérs negros y apretados, la protegida del viento comenzó a descender con besos en su abdomen, deteniéndose en el ombligo levantó la mirada para mirar a su sirena, toda ruborizada, con sus ojos cerrados y su pecho bombeando aire, abrió los ojos ante la reacción, encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia, solo eso necesitaba Haruka,

-eres tan bella…-dijo embelesada manteniendo su mirada ante la escultural joven que tenia al frente-

Con una mirada le dio permiso una vez más y entonces con sus dientes retiró las bragas mientras en el camino acariciaba esa sensible piel con su tibia respiración, de regreso recorrió sus muslos con sus labios, abriendo lentamente las puertas de esos campos elíseos, de ese edén interminable.

-ah… mmm-escuchó gemir a su sirena-

Subió de nuevo para besarla cuando la sintió estremecerse arqueando su espalda, pues sus intrusos dedos abrían ya las puertas de aquel paraíso nunca antes explorado por nadie, su sirena estaba que rebosaba de placer de vez en cuando miró sus ojos brillar, sus piernas inertes, tan húmeda que solo le quedó besarla, la chica casi enterraba sus uñas color turquesa en su espalda, comenzando ya a dejar sus marcas, marcándola como su propiedad, mientras mordía sus labios y poco a poco comenzaba a adoptar un ritmo con sus caderas, haciendo que sus dedos entraran y salieran, podía sentir a su sirena tan tibia, tan cálida y acogedora.

-¡ah!-gritó-ciñendo las sabanas con sus puños-

-¿quieres que me detenga?-le susurró al oído-

-sigue Haruka, no pares sigue, ¡ah!-suspiraba-

Y así lo hizo la rubia no paró aun consiente de su propia humedad no le importó mas que satisfacer a su ninfa, pero esa idea fue olvidada cuando sintió como unos dedos acariciaban su entre pierna por debajo del bóxer, ni siquiera la había sentido llegar, estaba sorprendida.

-yo… yo… ta… tambi-en quiero sentirte Haruka-le dijo entre jadeos-

Pronto mandó a volar el bóxer, después sintió entrar un dedo temeroso en su interior,

-Michi, Michi…ru –suspiró la rubia al sentirla la primera vez-

La rubia abandono el edén y el cuerpo de la joven aguamarina tembló al sentir frio por la manera en que era abandonado…

-eres mi adicción-le susurró la rubia viendo como la piel se le erizaba-

-y tu la mía-

Y así la rubia comenzó a bajar, con dulces caricias y besos deteniéndose en su vientre, mientras la otra comenzaba asentir un tibio cosquilleo, después se concentró en los muslos, hasta llegar de nuevo al exquisito paraíso, colocando las piernas de la chica en sus hombros, dejando salir su aliento que estremece de inmediato a la chica.

De repente siente un calor incomparable e indescriptible en su intimidad, pero deliciosamente placentero, la rubia inhalaba esa esencia tan suya y la chica acariciaba esa piel de su nuca bañada en sudor, de nuevo esa oleada de placer desbordante, si iba morir esa noche seria de placer, sintió la ágil lengua de su amante entrar en su interior, pegando contra ella misma que se contraía y palpitaba a la vez, por inercia con sus piernas la atrae más hacia ella, tratando de recibir mas placer aun, sintiendo a la rubia acariciarle los pechos, las piernas y su abdomen, se limitaba a apretar de nuevo las sabanas, y mover sus caderas con ritmo, sintiendo a la rubia beber vehemente el néctar de su orgasmo sin cesar.

-ha…ru….ha….ru…HARUKA-gritó la violinista a más no poder-te amo-le dijo casi muda estrujando los rubios cabellos en sus manos-

Ambas sentían a la otra como se contraían, estaban próximas al primer orgasmo de la madrugada, la chica dejó caer sus brazos sobre la cobija estrujando las sabanas, para después tomar a su amante por el rostro para hacerla subir, la diosa del viento finalmente, abandonó al palpitante y húmedo manjar que esa noche no daría más, subió lentamente… y se unió a su sirena en un beso febril, entonces unieron ambas intimidades llegando al orgasmo con las pupilas dilatadas.

Después de gritar y gemir, llegaron al mismo tiempo tocando el cielo por unos segundos, la rubia dejó que la chica se repusiera, y la respiración de ella se normalizara, abrazó a la chica a su pecho… acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos, y besaba su frente inhalando su esencia.

Mientras la chica le regalaba besos en el cuello, recuperando la compostura.

-Haruka… te amo no tienes idea de como te extrañé hace centurias- le dijo la chica con los ojos vidriosos-

-y yo te esperé extrañándote antes de conocerte mi sirena hermosa-

Entonces Michiru alzó la mirada.

-prométeme que nunca nos separaremos, nunca jamás

-te lo juro mi amor, te amo-le dijo abrazándola posesivamente-

-juntas para toda la eternidad, esta y las demás eternidades que estoy dispuesta a vivir contigo-

Michiru se colocó arriba de la rubia y la besó con amor y ternura después la rubia la abrazó a su pecho, mientras sus pesados parpados cubrían lentamente sus cansados ojos, y así cerraron sus ojos quedando dormidas, entre las sabanas que les cubrían a medios sus cuerpos. La tormenta y tempestad cesaron poco a poco, dando paso al ambiente húmedo que dejaba el rastro de una tormenta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTAS ADICIONALES**

bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado dejen comentarios, no sean tan rudos se aceptan criticas constructivas si van a comentar ofensas ahorrencelas por favor, y si van a comentar grocerias respecto al tema y al genero yo di una advertencia así que si alguien leyó y se quiere desquitar hagalo en otra parte...

gracias

mis saludos y respetos a todos

atte barn loren


	9. Tornados y trombas, tifones y monzones

_**Hola a todos de nuevo aqui les traigo otro capitulo si bien no es uno muy sustancial en la historia pero debía subir algo, muchos han de pensar a estas alturas de la historia ¿cual es su punto? ¿o cual es la trama definida? dejenme decirles que eso será develado poco a poco, y espero el fic les siga gustando porque si hay un punto clave en esta historia, solo que aun no hago siquiera mencion de ello, disfruten, bueno no me gusta dejar las cosas al aire asi que les haré una pregunta retorica como pista ¿realmente creen ustedes que la paz y tranquilidad duran para siempre? piensenla y me dicen. atte barn loren.**_

_Tornados y Trombas, tifones y monzones_

La mañana despuntó con el alba alumbrando tímidamente los parajes mojados, despejando el cielo aun nublado rastro de semejante tormenta, se percibía en algunos lugares el aroma a tierra mojada, los charcos en las calles, el eco gotas cayendo, en la playa la arena mojada, el pasto húmedo y con rocío, las casas que permanecieron cerradas con los cristales empañados, un ambiente húmedo, tibio y a la vez frio algo escalofriante para recibir a ciertas amantes que despertaban sin ropa después de tan agitada y agotadora noche, la chica aguamarina fue la primera en abrir sus ojos zafiros, subió su mirada encontrándose con un placido rostro, que parecía tener paz absoluta, lentamente la rubia abrió sus selváticos ojos.

-buenos días diosa de los cielos y el viento-le dijo la chica aguamarina, mientras miraba a la somnolienta rubia abrir sus ojos-

-buenos días sirena…-alcanzó a decir antes de que ésta la besara-

-te ves tan apacible cuando duermes, quien te viera despierta eres un tornado-

-es que ahora tengo la paz que tanto buscaba, tengo a mi musa, mi inspiración, ese alguien que busqué y desde el principio fuiste, todo, todo lo que yo quería-

-te amo Haruka Tenoh-

-mmm eso… es bueno ¿no?

-¡Haruka!-le dijo haciendo puchero- eres increíble deberás que sí-

-amo tus pucheros, y también te amo a ti-dijo riéndose y acercándose a sus labios-

-tengo hambre-dijo riendo desviándose del beso dándole uno en la frente, la rubia quedó medio torpe pues la chica se había zafado del abrazo y se había levantado- para que veas que se siente Tenoh- le dijo riéndose-

-ah, ¿te vengas?-dijo sin voltear-

-¿me puedo vengar mejor si gustas?- dijo a lo que la rubia volteó a mirar encontrándose con una Michiru burlona que tenía puesta su camisa, lo que la dejó pasmada-

La chica caminó contoneándose hasta el baño y la rubia no reaccionó hasta escuchar la regadera abrirse, entonces miró hacia la puerta que yacía abierta y vio su camisa ser aventada desde el interior.

-¡tardas mucho Tenoh, eres muy lenta para ser el viento ¿sabias?-escuchó que se mofaban de ella desde la ducha-

Se envolvió en la sabana y caminó al baño, cerró la puerta muy sigilosamente, llegó a la regadera, la puerta corrediza estaba abierta, Michiru de espaldas y las gotas recorriendo ese cuerpo que la envolvía como una vorágine, entró sin dudar, la tomó de la cintura sin recato, besándola apasionadamente, tomándola por sorpresa por haberse escabullido con tanta suavidad y rapidez.

-ahora me podría decir señorita ¿que tan lenta soy?

-bueno pues ahora que lo pienso, un poquitito no más-le dijo riendo-

La rubia la giró audazmente, y apartó ese cabello aguamarina mojado comenzando a fundir sus labios con ese cuello y el agua que le bañaba sintiendo a la dueña de ese cuerpo estremecerse con cada caricia suya que se aunaba a la tibieza del agua.

-¿así? O ¿más lenta?-preguntó la rubia

-pues aun no escucho la tempestad y esas corrientes de aire que erizan mi piel, sabe señorita creo que me he equivocado de viento ¿Acaso no es usted la gran Haruka Tenoh?

-no ya no soy esa, ahora soy esta, el gran huracán Tenoh, y además esas corrientes las dejo para el final, un final lento y tortuoso en el que usted se encontrara en el ojo del huracán, siempre dejo lo mejor para el final… destrozaré tu isla Michiru-le susurró al oído-

El agua les bañaba y la espuma se deslizaba por sus cuerpos.

-¿ah si? Entonces quiero conocer más de ese final…

-será después señorita ahora el viento debe ir a secar la sala, hacer el desayuno y arreglar el fusible-dijo riendo al ver la cara de su pareja al dejarla así-

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla

-no es justo Haruka Tenoh, ¡te estas desquitando! Eres mala muy mala-

La rubia volvió a mirarla y sonrió pícaramente.

-y esta noche te mostraré que puedo ser aun más terrible-dijo y se marchó-

-¡ya lo veremos Tenoh!-

Salió del baño, y abrió un gran closet adosado a la pared, sacó un pants y una playera, dejando en la cama un camisón rojo quemado aun con la etiqueta para su mar, lo tenía desde hace tiempo guardado para regalarlo a alguien que un día se ganara el merito de ir a esa mansión pero nunca nadie se lo ganó hasta que su sirena llegó a su vida; se vistió y bajó a la sala, encontrándose con todas las ventanas abiertas, en el piso de madera de palo santo, había charcos, las cortinas goteando, por suerte los libros y los muebles no corrieron tan mala suerte, eso significaba una sola cosa el centro del caos fueron ellas, sonrió para sí y luego suspiró al pararse sobre la alfombra y que esta liberara agua, rápidamente se puso en marcha, limpió los charcos, cambió las cortinas, limpió las ventanas, sacó la alfombra al balcón para que se escurriera bien, y después caminó por la pequeña mansión asegurándose que las demás habitaciones y su estudio no estuvieran así, por suerte no, limpió algunos muebles de la trágica sala, y las escaleras también.

Michiru había tardado mucho en bajar así de decidió subir abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación perfectamente arreglada y una cajita en la mesita, seguro se daba otra ducha, la rubia no quería rendir cuentas de esa cajita, que contenía, cigarros, mentas, encendedores, números telefónicos, pulseras de mujer, anillos de mujer, aretes un piercing, unas bragas negras con bordados, unas tangas, unos bra y hasta una foto de un tatuaje en la espalda baja de quien sabe quien, la rubia sonrió al recordar esa cajita, pero se le borró la sonrisa al ver que la puerta de la ducha se abría, salió como el mismísimo viento de la habitación directo al sótano para arreglar el fusible, Michiru la sintió irse volando sonrió y negó no la cabeza, al llegar la rubia se puso los guantes para la corriente y los arregló, volvió a subir para tomar otra ducha por suerte la habitación estaba vacía quien sabe donde andaría Michiru, así lo hizo, se puso otra playera y se quedó con unos boxérs negros, bajó las escaleras comenzando a trascender a comida.

Al entrar encontró a su sirena cocinando, se recargó en el umbral de la puerta y la miró mientras cocinaba traía puesto el camisón rojo quemado, de pronto el horno sonó pues había horneado pan de elote, Michiru tomó unos guantes, la rubia estaba segura que la chica ni siquiera había notado su presencia, entonces abrió el horno y se agachó, a lo que la rubia no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia esa torneadas piernas.

-¿te gusta la vista?-preguntó la chica sin darse la vuelta-

La rubia aclaró su garganta y tosió.

-eh… yo… yo acabo de llegar, ¿te ayudo en algo?-preguntó sintiéndose toda sonrojada-

La chica rió y volteó a verla.

-no te preocupes ya todo esta listo, vi que has trabajado bastante, te lo mereces siéntate-le dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-tienes razón entre ayer y hoy a sido agotante-entonces le miró, ambas con una mirada cómplice-esto está delicioso Michiru- le dijo mirándole-

La chica alcanzó su mano acariciándole con su pulgar pausadamente

-te dije que después ya habría más tiempo para que probaras mis platillos ¿no?-dijo riendo-

-cierto-respondió igual- dime ¿Qué hay de tus padres?... no me has contado nada de ellos

-oh, eso, me trajeron a este mundo, pero son banales y frívolos, si bien me encariñé más con Fujio Kaioh, me consintió mucho y se entristeció cuando quise dejar Okinawa para venir a Tokio pues tenia un año viviendo en Okinawa con ellos desde que nos mudamos de Viena, mi madre siempre fue muy desprendida de mi, me tuvieron solo porque Fujio quería una hija…

-eso suena un poco desalentador para ti, lamento haberte hecho decirlo…

-no te preocupes… además ellos no tienen el derecho de opinar en mi vida pues desde que mis pinturas se exhiben en las mejores galerías de Francia y España dándole al apellido aún más renombre y eso los mantiene calmos, no causo revuelo sobre nada por eso no deben interferir en mi vida, yo corro con mis gastos, si he descuidado mi relación con ellos, hace dos meses no le llamo a Fujio… pero el cariño que le tengo a la diosa Tetis y a Ponto es diferente, a ellos les quiero de verdad…

-cambiemos de tema sirena, creo que es mejor que no pienses en tus padres…-dijo al ver el rostro de decepción de su sirena-

-no es bueno, pero tampoco es malo, oye amor… y… no me has dicho mucho de este sitio…

La rubia rió, bebió jugo y la miró a los ojos.

-pues este sitio es resultado de la herencia que mis padres me dieron cuando me emancipé y vine a Tokio ellos vivieron en Osaka un tiempo antes de ir a norte América donde yo nací, creen que me gasté la herencia y no hice nada, invertí la cuarta parte aquí y la otra cuarta parte en el departamento de Tokio y la mitad la invertí con sponsors de Renault, pero para terminar este mini castillo de cuento y en donde más invertí fue en nuestra habitación hay una puertecilla que no has abierto tiene jacuzzi, sauna y unas maquinas para ejercitarse, el resto lo hice con fruto de mi arduo esfuerzo que gané con el sudor de mi frente en carreras clandestinas.

-oh, mi gran huracán Tenoh es toda una negociante, todo un "atractivo y sexy empresario"-dijo riendo y la rubia solo sonrió- pero… hay cierta cajita que encontré en tu habitación, bueno nuestra habitación-

-este yo… bueno… y… pues esa cajita, no… no me acuerdo… de seguro ni es mía-dijo paseando su mirada encontrando muy interesante el techo-

-en serio que eres increíble Haruka-dijo la chica haciendo puchero, no estaba molesta pero se moría de la curiosidad, se levantó de la mesa para empezar a guardar los platos en el lavavajillas-

Entonces la rubia se levantó como el viento, la abrazó por la cintura y la giró besándola apasionadamente.

-tu me debes una explicación Tenoh-le dijo la chica besándola-

-¿ah si? Según yo te debía otras cosas-le dijo sugerente-

-dime el secreto de esa cajita, y… yo dejo que me pagues- entonces deslizó su pierna lentamente y tortuosa por la de la rubia- con creces, intereses con una taza del 100% que no podrás contener la inflación-le susurró-

-definitivamente la economía se te da muy bien cariño, pero no eres muy buena negociante, no te diré nada acerca de esa caja… sabias sirena que se te ve muy bien ese camisón-

-y mejor se vería en el suelo ¿no lo crees?-le dijo sonriendo pícaramente-

-claro que lo creo, ven acá sirena-le dijo con la intensión de besarla, capturándola con sus brazos entre su cuerpo y la alacena- no tienes escapatoria-

-oh, si, claro que tengo, no hay caja, no hay pago de cuenta tu eliges-le dijo escabulléndose por debajo de sus brazos, comenzando a correr a la sala-

-oh, no Michiru ven acá

-ven tú y dime lo de la caja

-ya esa caja no es muy importante

-y dime Haruka, ¿Quién te puso la pantera Tenoh?, en la caja había un número que decía, "para mi sexy pantera Tenoh"-dijo gruñendo al final-

La rubia se ruborizó y corrió a buscarla en la sala, al no hallarla no se le ocurrió donde más.

-te estoy esperando panterita Tenoh, quiero saber que tan feroz eres…

La rubia tragó seco y se dirigió a su estudio encontrando a una sexy Michiru acostada a lo largo de un sofá de terciopelo rojo que iba de maravilla con su camisón corto y acomodado para provocarle.

-ruge para mi ¿quieres Haruka?-dijo y se levantó, estaba descalza, caminó provocativa hasta Haruka le pasó la mano lentamente por el pecho deteniéndose en su abdomen y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente-

Haruka comenzó a conducirla de nuevo al sofá y en eso Michiru le dio una magistral vuelta para zafarse.

-dime lo de la caja, si no, no, no es tan fácil panterita-le dijo diciéndole con la manita adiós para esfumarse dejándola babeando por la manera en que ondeó el camisón acedado y brillante-

La rubia sonrió y la persiguió sabiendo que la acorralaría en la cocina, llegó al umbral de la concina antes y la esperó mientras Michiru corría girando hacia atrás, tropezando así con la rubia sorprendiéndose.

-cuidado señorita podría caerse y entonces el viento impetuoso no estará ahí para atraparla-

Michiru comenzó a caminar en retroceso pues Haruka se le acercaba con una mirada desafiante y seductora, cosa que no iba a resistir y caería rendida ante la rubia sin saber lo de la caja, entraron a la cocina y la rubia la retuvo contra el refrigerador.

Comenzaron a besarse en un juego provocativo de carisias, la chica la envolvió con sus brazos sabiendo que así domaría a la rubia, haciéndola creer que ya era victoriosa sobre ella, sentía a la rubia recorrer sus piernas con fervor, tenía a esa rebelde rubia de alma bravía como nunca nadie hubiese imaginado que una chica como ella lograría encenderla, entonces comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la rubia para luego llegar a su oreja y morder su lóbulo.

-no juegues con tu comida panterita, solo devórala porque si no huye, así como yo-le dijo soltándose y corriendo por la alacena hacia a la sala.

-no es justo Michiru.

Dijo la rubia corriendo tras ella encontrando la sala vacía, cuando sintió una respiración en su cuello.

-¿ya te cansaste de perseguir a tu victima?

-no, eso nunca, mi victima es demasiado deliciosa y no la dejaré ir solo así-dijo riéndose, esperando ser más rápida y girar para atraparla-

Y así giró pero la chica aguamarina, le ganó haciendo que la persiguiera por toda la sala rodeando los muebles, y luego pasaba muy cerca de ella no más para provocarla y luego huir de nuevo, sabía que así torturaría a la rubia.

Corrieron por todo un pasillo llegado a una habitación muy bonita con alfombra, un piano, un sofá y una pintura de la rubia, y al fondo una chimenea, Michiru se distrajo y quedó detrás del piano y Haruka enfrente, quien pasó sus manos por las teclas para luego caminar lentamente hacia su presa, ya estaba muy cerca, casi sentía su aroma.

-eres mi veneno Michiru-

-y tu eres fuego, un fuego que voy a apagar-y diciendo eso se le abalanzó y la besó tomando el control así dejó a la rubia medio torpe, pasó por encima del piano tocando con su dedo índice las teclas, con un gesto sensual cargado de deseo, mordiendo su labio inferior y con una mirada de tortura que la provocó de nuevo.

-"lo hizo otra vez"- pensó la rubia- no eres nada fácil amor, ¿lo sabias?-

Entonces en vez de huir -nunca dije que lo fuera, dime lo de la caja- se le acercó rosando sus labios con su dedo índice y le susurró, comenzando a hacer rosetones en su cuello que le durarían por lo menos dos días.

-e… e… esa caja, cada prenda es una aventura-le decía mientras era domada por la sirena-

-aja… ¿y la foto?-

-es… es de… de… Mayumi -le dijo-

-¿y quien es ella? ¿La conozco?

-no-dijo con voz débil-

-última vez que la viste-

-si que eres celosa ¿voy pasando el examen?

-responda Tenoh o reprueba, y si no se va a extraordinario, y no habrá cuentas que saldar…

-en la fiesta de Hotaru, larga historia…

-¿ayer?

-si, pero la mandé a volar, ¿te he dicho que prefiero lo celestial?

-mmm ya veo…

-pero hoy estas diabólicamente tentadora, mi querido infierno delicioso-le dijo besándola-

-¿Y las prendas Tenoh? Aun no acabamos…

-de unas chicas

-¿Quiénes?

-no… no recuerdo sus nombres… muy bien

-¿Quién te puso pantera? ¿No fue Bunzo cierto? Aunque el aun te dice así…

-fue… fue… una conquista después de una carrera a la que Bunzo me acompañó

-¿tirarás a la basura tus "tesoritos y recuerditos"?-le preguntó besando su cuello-

-ehm… no… haré un suvenir…-dijo riendo-

-¿Cómo?-dijo molesta disponiendo irse-

Entonces la rubia la tomó y la comenzó a besar desesperadamente.

-lo que tu quieras Michiru, lo que desees Michi…

-¿segura "panterita"?

-si…

-está bien… ya es suficiente ya pasaste el examen aunque aun te falta decirme lo de ayer, ahora rúgeme-le dijo tirándola al sofá beige para después írsele encima-

-serás mi administradora de cuenta ¿sabias?... retiro lo dicho eres muy buena negociante…

-es que conozco su punto débil señor empresario Tenoh

-¿ah si? ¿Y cual es? Futura señora Tenoh

Michiru arqueó una ceja

-el mismo de hace milenios-le dijo para volver a besarla apasionadamente hasta separarse por falta de aire-yo…-le susurró-

La rubia sonrió y la recostó en el sofá acariciando sus piernas, después de juguetear en el sofá un buen rato, la rubia la tomó entre jadeos, en sus brazos y a duras penas, la subió a la habitación tambaleándose, con los ojos entre abiertos, pues la chica le daba besos que no había manera de corresponderlos más que con los ojos cerrados, llegaron a la habitación, cayendo en la cama la chica aguamarina sobre la rubia, la besó desesperadamente, sentada sobre el abdomen de la rubia, la miró una vez mas se sacó el camisón y cuando volvió a lo suyo, la besó y la sintió inerte abrió los ojos y…

-genial, la pantera no alcanzó a rugir-dijo alcanzando su camisón al ver a la rubia dormida-

La chica aguamarina sonrió vencida, se acurrucó a lado de la rubia contemplando su temple, tan pasivo tan adorable y completamente suyo, desde hace centurias toda suya, sonrió y acarició su rostro con ternura.

-te amo Haruka Tenoh… y en esta vida nada nos separará-le dijo para después abrazarse a su pecho-

Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero tantas imágenes de su vida pasaban por sus ojos platicando consigo misma en su interior.

_-"eres tu, tu eres mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, este es nuestro tiempo, si hay algo que no olvidaré jamás es este reencuentro, la manera en que te has convertido, siempre estuviste llena de energía pero ahora eres tan impetuosa tan impulsiva, te amo, tantas veces te soñé, sueños bellos, llenos de amor, y pesadillas funestas sin ti llenas de dolor, cada recuerdo tuyo me ayudó a seguir viviendo y cuando me enteré de todas las épocas en las que viviste, hubiese deseado regresar el tiempo para vivir todas esas vidas a tu lado, esta es como nuestra primera vez a solas o mejor, jamás nos dijimos adiós, ni hasta luego, solo esperamos fervientemente volvernos a ver, mirando hacia el mismo horizonte plagado de estrellas nuestras miradas en el mismo sitio sin encontrarse yo desde la playa del olimpo y tu como mortal en una tierra que te enseñó a desconfiar, como te extrañe mi diosa del cielo, con cuantas ansias desee volverme a sentir segura entre tus brazos y tenias razón debíamos conocernos más, ahora te adoro más que ayer"._

_-_esa manera en la que ahora me amas, me entregas todo en un beso te entregas a mi en espíritu y le temo a eso, tu tienes alas para volar, llévame lejos y no me sueltes, te amo Haruka… te amo-dijo Michiru en un susurro-

Cuando sintió un brazo rodearle en un abrazo posesivo y protector, alzó la mirada y encontró unos ojos olivos mirándola con tanta sensibilidad como si fuese adorada de una manera en que la diosa del viento ni siquiera en su otra vida le había mirado.

-no, Michiru… yo jamás te soltaría.

La chica de cabellos aguamarina acurrucó su cabeza en su pecho y entonces la otra sintió una humedad.

-no llores, lo único que hago es amarte como nunca lo he hecho, sabes… no le tengo miedo a nada contigo a mi lado, y yo… te amo con mi ser, con mi alma, con mi espíritu, con cada mirada, con cada trozo de mi corazón, te amo así, no le temas, yo… a lo único que le temo es a perderte, me niego a perderte otra vez… recuperemos el tiempo perdido mi princesa de las olas…

-si, escapemos tu y yo-dijo alzando el rostro para mirarle, entonces fue sorprendida con un beso- seamos felices…

Y así permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

-sabes Michiru…-cambió de tema y se reclinó en el respaldar de la cama.

Haruka se abochornó rápidamente coloreándose en las orejas y parte del cuello, se llevó una mano tras la nuca y sonrió nerviosa.

-dime-le respondió acomodándose a su lado-

-te quiero decir esto para que no pienses mal de mí en un futuro… eh veras yo…

-¿a que te refieres?

-eh veras yo, recuerdas que te comenté algo sobre Mayumi…

-¿Qué hay con esa tal Mayumi?-dijo empezándose a molestar-

Haruka solo reía nerviosamente.

-bueno ayer después de que me fui con Jiro, me encontré de nuevo con ella y pues… bebí una whisky con ella y…

-¿Qué tu que?-dijo exaltada-

-no pasó nada sirena te lo juro y pues luego…

-¿aun hay más?

-solo… solo bailamos un poco y…

-y… ¿Qué?

-pues le tuve que dar mi teléfono…-respondió evadiendo su mirada sulfurada-

-_"hoy si que va a haber tormenta"-_pensó-

La chica se levantó de la cama y una vez que cruzó los brazos volvió a hablar.

-y ¿podría usted darme una buena explicación de eso?-dijo completamente seria-

-pues sucede que yo solo conviví con ella, en ningún momento fue mi intención revivir viejos tiempos, pero ella si lo mal interpretó entonces le di mi numero porque digamos… que… pues digamos que… ella esta no más un poquito obsesionadita conmigo y si la rechazaba muy feo porque me acordé que tenia que ir contigo…-relataba algo precavida a la chica-

-ah pero mira nada más la señorita Tenoh se acordó que yo existía después de hacer barullo y medio entonces dejó a su pobre amiguita que no más esta un poquito enamoradita de ti…-dijo sarcástica-

-pero es que se iba a enojar y en venganza le iba a decir al equipo de atletismo que soy mujer entonces todo se viene abajo, nuestra relación, las medallas que he ganado y yo no quiero que te prohíban estar conmigo…-dijo poniendo ojitos de perro mojado-

-¿la besaste?-dijo con la voz neutral-

-no, por supuesto que no yo jamás lo haría-dijo tratando de alegar a su favor-

-se honesta, sé que omites algo Haruka-respondió con la mirada fría-

-bueno yo llegué y como estaba molesta bebí el trago, ella como que se pegaba mucho a mi mientras bailábamos pero te recordé, entonces supe que eso no llegaría a ningún lado y fui injusta contigo yo también te había ofendido, así que decidí volver y dejarla allí con Jiro, te prometo que cambiaré mi numero de cel, te lo juro por favor no lo mal entiendas sirena, por favor, por favor-le decía ya arrodillada ante los pies de la chica, suplicando perdón con las manos-

-estás disculpada-le respondió tomándole del brazo para que esta se levantara- pero no cantes victoria Tenoh-entonces la rubia bajó la cabeza- y si tienes razón con respecto a lo que pensarían los demás, tu sabes que a mí no me importa que seas mujer, jamás de los jamases me ha importado pero… eso que hiciste para no quedar en evidencia gracias a tu amiguita, aun sabiendo que no pasa de hoy que empiece a incordiar con llamadas tontas fue algo ingenioso y por eso te perdono…-le dijo y le besó la nariz-arréglate para que salgamos ¿si?-

-¿A dónde?-dijo aplastándose en la cama, dejándose caer en el colchón aplastando el control remoto- estoy agotada-

Y antes de que la chica pudiera hablar, sonó la televisión pantalla plana que estaba adosada al muro.

"_en otras noticias, desde ayer en la madrugada, nos atacaron lluvias e inundaciones severas, piensan los meteorólogos que es debido a las precipitaciones que estaban contenidas en las nubes desde la semana pasada, también nos informan que alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana lo que se avecinaba se hizo presente, un huracán entró en contacto con nuestras costas, el nivel del mar subió un par de metros atacando principalmente a Okinawa en otros sitios a Beijing y Shanghái; y en el mundo nos notifican que en Florida, San Francisco, Holanda, Calcuta, Bangladesh atacando así a las ciudades costeras, el clima no está bien tengan conciencia cuiden el medio ambiente, bueno pasamos a otro tema en la política…"_

La rubia apagó el aparato.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó acercándose robándole un fugas beso-

-Haruka ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó confundida-

-nada…-respondió sonriente dándole la espalda caminando hacia el closet-

-¿realmente quieres salir?

-si quieres me quedo, si quieres voy, yo solo te sigo…

-en serio ¿Qué fue ese cambio?

-tu, tu eres mi cambio, y sí, sé que me equivoqué ayer, y quiero componer las cosas, y sabes algo, no me importa si se enteran que soy mujer, mientras a ti no te importe, a mi no me importa…

La chica sonrió y caminó para abrazarle.

-me alegra

-¿Qué te alegra?

-que rompí tu barrera, eres igual que antes, tan alegre y bromista con un toquecito que debemos arreglar ¿no crees?-comentó dibujando circulitos en el pecho de la rubia-

-quizás si, depende es que no sé a que te refieres…

-a que antes… uhm… eras menos… ¿Cómo lo puedo decir?

-¿menos que?-dijo frunciendo una ceja-

-menos… tímida

-yo tímida… por favor… no es cierto

-¿ah no? Entonces demuéstralo

-¿Cómo?

-no te ruborices tanto Haruka- y ante el comentario la rubia se volvió a ruborizar-

**mi mas sincero agradecimiento a:**

**Aidan Ross: hola y te agradesco por hacerme saber que fue de tu agrado realmente traté de hacer el lemon de lo más elegante que pude y te comento que me agrada como dejas volar tu imaginación por como me comentas que te habían pasado muchas ideas por la mente, y así que pues espero poder sorprenderte con los demás capitulos por como has hechado a andar tu imaginación... la mitologia tiene mucho que ver en esta historia, mis saludos y cuidate mucho... **

**Neptune's lover: responderé tu pregunta, hotaru no va en el mismo salón de haruka y michiru, claro es más grande que en sailor moon la serie original y al amigo de haruka le gusta pero no tienen nada... no hasta ahora**

**vientocortante: gracias por tu opinion sobre el lemon...**

**samaka: gracias por seguir la historia y tomarte tu tiempo en comentar ****y opinar sobre mi trabajo...**

**Alex: que ha comentado un par de veces le respondo sus preguntas: en efecto pues no se acerca el final aun y estamos lejitos aun, el fic dará giros no tan radicales pero las cosas van a evolucionar; cuando uno se le atora la imaginación y ya no ve para donde entonces si hay que afligirse.**

**bueno saludos a todos, gracias por sus opiniones atte. barn loren...**


	10. Cuentame

_Hola a todos, les traigo otro capitulo el cual si resultara algo importante empezando a entrar ya en materia del desenlace de la historia,  
bueno pasando a otro punto, algunos lectores me comentaban respecto al giro que obtuvo la personalidad de michiru en el capitulo anterior  
si bien, yo sé lo imcomodo que es leer y que de repente le cambien la personalidad, pero tambien esto es un AU, universo alterno, así que debo  
lograr que la trama vaya de acuerdo a las faces que cada protagonista sufre, no es de mi agrado cambiar radicalemente la esencia de un personaje, así  
que trataré de mantenerla intacta, ademas se debe tener en cuenta que un personaje siempre va a  
tener multiples faces. gracias y disculpen el cambio que sufrió este capitulo.  
_

_espero de todas formas que el fic sea de su agrado aún y continuen, si hay algun descontento hagamelo saber para retirar el fic gracias._

_atte barn loren._

_Cuéntame_

Iban rumbo a la ciudad a bordo del convertible, se aproximaba el atardecer, llegaron a una plaza comercial, Haruka bajó primero dejando a la chica adentro, debía hablar con el valet parking que llevaría su adorado auto al estacionamiento y la chica al ver que no volvía decidió bajar aproximándose a la rubia y al sirviente.

-muchacho como te decía, ten cuidado, este auto vale una fortuna y… oye ¿me estas oyen…

Entonces giró la cabeza, Michiru venía caminando, la luz del atardecer contrastaba con su figura, el viento despeinaba su abundante y fina cabellera, su piel con destellos tatuándole, una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, llevaba un vestido azul y unas zapatillas azules sujetas a sus tobillos.

La rubia y el muchacho con el chaleco azul marino babeaban mirándola acercarse.

-¿Por qué demoras tanto amor?-dijo por fin cuando llegó y le tomó la mano-

-eh… eh… yo, ahora vamos sirena y tu deja de babear y llévate el auto-dijo cuando ya tenía los colores todos mezclados en la cabeza-

El chico se avergonzó y se marchó para llevarse el auto, mientras ellas caminaron al establecimiento entrando por el área de perfumería.

Tomadas de la mano caminaban por toda la plaza, la chica tan elegante y hermosa y la rubia con un pantalón gris, una camisa negra y zapatos negros de charol, muy galante, la pareja perfecta; pasaron por una tienda de electrónicos…

"_volviendo al tema del clima, nos informan que el cielo se despejó por fin dejándonos apreciar el atardecer, un poco de sol al fin, piensan los meteorólogos que nos libramos de la lluvia y las tormentas por hoy en la noche, veremos que pinta el cielo mañana…"_

-yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido… ¿verdad Haruka?-dijo la chica pasando por detrás de la rubia susurrándole lo ultimo-

La rubia se ofuscó completamente y seguía parada frente al escaparate.

-¿vienes?-preguntó guiñándole un ojo-

La rubia la miró y sonrió bajando la mirada.

-nunca cambias ¿verdad?-le comento la chica riendo, tomando su mano para moverla de ahí-

Y así continuaron su paseo por toda la plaza, pasando por las fuentes con luces multicolores en su interior un espectáculo hermoso, en el que ambas no se podían contener y recordar aquella fuente de su pasado que yacía en la cueva hogar de la sirena, princesa de las profundidades, bastaba una sonrisa picara y una mirada de complicidad para que sus labios se dejaran llevar, a ojos de las personas eran una feliz pareja que se demostraba lo que sentía, sin saber que el pasado que tenían en común hacía de su unión una inquebrantable.

La rubia nunca había sido fanática de las compras pero la chica disfrutaba de ellas, caminaron hasta una tienda y el celular de Haruka sonó.

-te alcanzo allá adentro ¿quieres? Es de negocios-dijo la rubia

-esta bien…

De esa forma Haruka no sabría lo que la chica tenía en mente, quería comprarse unos vestidos pero… la tentación ante sus ojos era más, compraría sin duda alguna, lencería, el hecho de imaginarse la cara de su viento le hacía gozar de la risa, así que se apresuró a escoger y a pagar, topándose a la rubia en la entrada.

-hey… ¿tan rápido sirena?

-eh… no pero… vamos a otra ¿quieres?

-ok como tu digas ¿pero que compraste?-preguntó queriendo hurgar en la bolsita-

-ya lo veras Haruka se paciente… antes me tenias tanta paciencia

-¿en serio?

-claro que si ¿no confías en mi?

La rubia rió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-ciegamente Michiru… y si pregunto es porque algo me hace sospechar siempre que sonríes así

-¿siempre?-inquirió la aguamarina arqueando una ceja-

-si, desde hace milenios-respondió sonriendo-

Así siguieron con su recorrido, comprando vestidos al gusto de la rubia, los demás eran cotidianos, pero el que escogerían en esa boutique era de gala. _"busco un vestido muy sobrio y con decoro Michiru"_-decía la rubia hace unos momentos- _"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mostrar recelo?_-preguntaba la chica- _"no… no… es que… no me gusta que te miren como ese tipo… solo yo te puedo ver"_, _"¿Qué tal este?"_ preguntaba Haruka refiriéndose a un vestido negro maga larga y un escote discreto; _"claro como no te lo vas a poner tu, parece para un funeral Haruka, sé muy bien que ese no es tu gusto, conozco tus gustos, y ya sé cual voy a escoger"_ dijo la aguamarina decidida.

La rubia sentada en una silla giratoria esperando a que la chica salga del vestidor con su quinto vestido, se aburría esperando, estaba girando en la silla cuando la puertecilla del cubículo se abrió, la rubia quedó hipnotizada, la silla giró y cayó al suelo.

La chica rió colocando su mano ligeramente sobre sus labios, más aun cuando la rubia seguía en el suelo sobándose pero sin dejar de verla.

-¿te gusta?-preguntó sabiendo bien la respuesta-

Lucía un vestido rojo sangre, con escote en v, tirantillos delgados la tela de satén unida con cadenas de platino que reposaba sobre sus hombros, acompañado de unos guantes que quedaban justo a la medida de sus sutiles manos, caía en cascada desde su vientre hasta sus pies, con una abertura en la pierna derecha, bastante discreta pero al mismo tiempo indiscreta para hacer a la rubia abochornar y enrojecer en un instante.

Haruka asintió repetidamente con la cabeza sin levantarse del suelo.

-¿quieres escoger las zapatillas Haruka?

Entonces asintió de nuevo, la rubia corrió al área de calzado, quería pedir ayuda a una dependiente, entonces enfocó su vista en unas zapatillas de charol del mismo tono del vestido, ordenó el numero y volvió con la chica, llegó hasta ella admirándola de nuevo con su mirada expectante, se arrodilló, tomó su pie entre sus manos deslizándolo al interior de la fina pieza de calzado.

Así terminaron de noche las compras, cenaron algo ligero en el área de comida, caminaban de la mano rumbo al ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento cuando el celular de la rubia volvió a sonar.

-¿hola?-luego rió nerviosamente- ¿Cómo estas Mayumi?-Michiru le miraba curiosa- ¡no!, digo no… no salgas, es que no estoy en mi apartamento-la rubia respiró y miró a la chica, le sonrió y se armó de valor- estoy con mi novia, tengo 7 meses con ella, disculpa por lo de ayer, te lo quería decir, pero prefiero preservar tu amistad, no te lo tomes a mal en serio, disculpa por lo de ayer…

Entonces sin necesidad del altavoz se escuchó:

_-¡dicen que los caballeros no tienen memoria, pero tu no eres un caballero obviamente y ni hablar de la memoria, te atreves a pedirme amistad sin vergüenza, IDIOTA!_

-colgaron, bueno, así sabemos que no volverá a llamar-dijo nerviosa a la chica mientras sonreía-

-eres muy valiente Haruka-le respondió dándole un beso fugas en los labios-

Siguieron su camino al ascensor sin darse la mano pero muy cerca, cuando una pelirroja se tiró al cuello de la rubia abrazándola.

-¡Haruka!

-¿Alexis?... hola-respondía nerviosa mirando a Michiru, aun con la chica colgada de su cuello- co… co… ¿Cómo estas?-dijo quitándosela de encima con precaución-

-bien… pero que rara estas, ¿tu de compras? De verdad, además nunca te disgustó que te abrazara, como que me evitas…

La rubia con su mano libre se rascó la nuca, desvió la mirada y entonces se acercó a Michiru que había pasado a formar parte de otro esquema en la situación siendo completamente desplazada por el abrazo de la pelirroja; abrazó a la chica pasándole la mano por la cintura, miró fijamente hacia Alexis.

-Alexis, ella es mi novia Michiru-las chicas solo se miraron sin estrecharse las manos ni nada- ya te había hablado de ella, y Michi, ella es Alexis una a…

-no lo digas Tenoh, porque no soy ni fui tu amiga, soy tu examante y ¿Michi?, ¿Qué es eso? tu ya no eres Haruka, ¿que le hiciste niña? Más bien ¿que le diste?

-nada… no necesité darle nada-respondió Michiru con la cabeza en alto-

-bueno, bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, fue un gusto encontrarte Alexis cuídate mucho ¿si?-intervino Haruka-

-para mi no fue tanto gusto, adiós-dijo la pelirroja y se marchó-

La chica seguía pasmada, algo atónita, mientras bajaban el ascensor no dijo nada y al llegar al auto se mantuvo demasiado callada, Haruka conducía de vuelta a su mansión a las afueras, era sábado y podían seguir vacacionando, pero la chica seguía demasiado tacita, la miraba de soslayo mientras conducía, pero la chica seguía sumida, llegaron a la mansión, Haruka aparcó, pero la chica parecía no notarlo.

-no te enojes Michi, por favor…-en ese momento la chica saltó en su asiento despegando su mirada de la ventana, fue entonces que la rubia se dio cuenta que la chica ni siquiera había notado que ya habían arribado-

Michiru la miró fijamente, volvió a la puerta del auto y bajó, de espaldas le respondió.

-no estoy molesta Haruka-dijo, pero su voz, no era helada, ni distante, no estaba molesta-

-_"pero entonces ¿Qué es?"_-pensó la rubia-

Michiru entró a la casa, la rubia bajó del auto, _"seguro Michiru subió a la habitación" _pensó, encendió las luces del pórtico y de la sala, se acercó a la ventana y miró al cielo, las nubes pasaban cubriendo la luz de luna, entonces notó cierto tono grisáceo en las nubes, no estrellas y el mar inquieto, abrió grande los ojos, al tener un recuerdo de su pasado, eso sucedía ante la furia o el sufrimiento de su sirena, cerró la cortina y subió las escaleras a prisa.

Llegó a la habitación, tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, entró, las luces estaban apagadas, una corriente de aire fría le atacó, Michiru estaba en el balcón, las puertecillas estaban abiertas de par en par, ya se había cambiado llevaba puesto el camisón, llegó caminando con sigilo, posicionándose tras su sirena, la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, acarició sus brazos, estaba fría, la chica se estremeció al sentirla ahí, a su lado, brindándole su calor.

-sirena…-le llamó pero no respondió-mi amor, hace frio entremos ¿quieres? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?-le susurraba preocupada-

La chica volvió a verle, fijó su triste mirada en los ojos esmeraldas de la rubia.

-abrázame ¿quieres Haruka?

La rubia obedeció, abrazándola fuertemente, acariciando su cabello, embriagándose con su aroma.

-te amo Haruka, bésame…-

-sabes que no tienes que pedirlo-entonces sin dejar de abrazarla, le besó el hombro, el cuello, la mejilla y por ultimo los labios-

Podía sentir como si su sirena le suplicara que no la dejase nunca, una desesperación que nunca había probado en un ser tan seguro y firme como Michiru, sintió como Michiru comenzó a llorar, trató de separarse para preguntar, ella no quería ser la causante de su dolor; pero la chica la detuvo, se apartaron por falta de aire en sus pulmones entonces intentó aprovechar para cuestionarle.

-¿Qué… que… sucede Mich…?

-sshh-la silenció volviendo a besarla con desesperación desencadenada, en ese mismo momento la lluvia se desató empapándolas de inmediato-

Haruka la trajo consigo al interior de la habitación, nunca, ni en su otra vida la había sentido tan débil… tan frágil… tan vulnerable y era tan grande ese sentimiento que hacía que ella se sintiera de la misma manera, era como si su sirena le implorara algo, era tan diferente, sus besos suplicantes, sus carisias que se aferraban a su piel, siguieron caminando en el interior de la habitación, mientras el cielo se partía en dos con los truenos y rayos, los relámpagos asolaban si control, y el viento comenzó a desatarse sin recato alguno, toda una tempestad desatada…

Cayeron acostadas en la cama, Michiru sobre Haruka despojándose delicadamente sin prisa alguna de sus ropas empapadas fue entonces que los roles cambiaron, Haruka dejando debajo de sí a la chica, le dio un beso antes de dirigirse enteramente a su cuerpo, entonces la chica la detuvo con sus manos, reteniéndola en sus labios, con desesperación y miedo, en un efímero flash de memoria a la rubia le vino la imagen del recuerdo de aquel beso, en la fuente de la cueva hace milenios, antes de que ella fuera asesinada por aquel monstruo.

-_"tienes miedo de perderme sirena"_-pensó- jamás sirena, jamás me perderás-le susurró al terminar el beso en el que la chica apretaba sus ojos cerrados y derramaba lagrimas que se combinaban con su sudor y las gotas de lluvia que caían del rubio cabello de su viento, comenzando así el ritual en el que el mundo conoce a la perfección la pasión desastrosa que pueden llegar a desatar el viento y el mar, pero a al mismo tiempo desconociendo totalmente la razón y causa.

Después de tan tempestuoso y agitado momento, la calma reinaba tanto en todo Tokio como en la habitación que se originó la tormenta, las ventanas de la habitación abiertas de par en par junto con las puertecillas del balcón, y el dosel de la cama con mosquitero escurría agua, Haruka abrazaba a Michiru contra su pecho, la aguamarina besaba su cuello, rosetones seguros.

-cuando haces eso la paz de mi cuerpo se desvanece por completo…-le comento a su sirena, a lo que solo se escuchó su risita- ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato Michiru?-dijo con un tono más serio-

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te haga el amor?

-no… no, no, no es eso-respondió sonrojándose pero la chica no lo vio, la única luz que les alumbraba era la de la luna ya despejada-

-¿entonces?

-es que tengo una duda y quiero que me la respondas…

-claro, pregunta…

-¿Por qué tu comportamiento cambió hace un momento?

-bueno, fue por tu amiga… o examante...

-pero sirena… ¿Por qué por ella?, sabes que tú me tienes a mi, te amo, y eres la única mujer a la que amo, la primera y la ultima…-dijo jugando con sus cabellos aguamarina-

-no es eso, yo confío en ti pero… ¿tu recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Afrodita?

-si la diosa del amor y la belleza ¿no?, bueno, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, insinuaste que yo la conocía "muy bien"…

-¿no lo recuerdas verdad?

-¿recordar que?, bueno tu ya sabes que tu recuerdas más que yo…

-¿estas segura que quieres saberlo?

-completamente

-bueno, a afrodita yo la conocí personalmente, y créeme que Sandro Botticelli no se quedó corto al pintarla, pero… esa chica tu "amiga" es su viva imagen… y tuve miedo

-Alexis tiene sus encantos… pero… ¿parecerse a una diosa?

-no Haruka, no se parece, es idéntica…-dijo con miedo-

-pero… no entiendo ¿Por qué le temes?... dímelo, confía en mi-le dijo besando su frente-

-¿realmente lo quieres saber?

-cuéntame-le pidió tomando su mano-

_Milenios atrás, existió una ávida guerrera, de pies a cabeza, hija del dios Urano, princesa de los cuatro vientos y del cielo, volvía al palacio de su padre junto con sus 5 mejores guerreros comandados por ella, había tenido una batalla con Ares en Atenas; Poseidón dios de los mares tenia una enemistad con Urano, pero nunca encontró una manera de dañarlo directamente._

_Afrodita diosa del amor y la belleza, atrajo como todo un imán a esta guerrera, con su magnetismo de belleza única e infranqueable, la sedujo hasta tenerla a sus pies, atrayéndola con su tensión sexual,_ _tan solo pasión desencadenada que incitaba a los mortales a toda clase de voluptuosidades y más bajas pasiones y deseos. Llena de secretos, engaños, sonrisas, placer, amor y dulzura… haciendo caer no por primera vez a un dios, pero a esta princesa la envolvió en sus redes, dejándole ni siquiera una pizca de razón, era una princesa muy noble, muy fuerte e inquebrantable, pero pudieron más los encantos de Afrodita, porque no le bastó tenerla un día, una noche completa para ella sola aquella vez que la conoció en una isla de abundante vegetación y belleza extraordinaria, finalmente la embriagó para retenerla a su lado en su palacio arrastrándola a su merced a ella y a sus guerreros atendidos por las féminas del cortejo de afrodita._

_Su palacio un hermoso lugar, con columnas y candelabros, todos los placeres al alcance, la comida por alguna razón, mil veces más deliciosa, la música más sublime y la bebida más embriagante, y el sol daba en la habitación al amanecer, el mejor y más bello panorama que se pudiese ver._

_Una mañana la princesa de los cielos no despertó, estaba agotada entre sabanas y charolas de comida al pie de la cama, ya que lo que se hacía en ese palacio las veinticuatro horas del día, no era precisamente descansar, podía respirarse la lujuria en el ambiente, entonces esa misma mañana Afrodita recibió un mensaje de Hermes, Poseidón quería hablar con ella urgentemente, al estar su pasional esclava profundamente dormida, tendida en la cama de su amplia habitación, se confió y la dejó allí para ir con el dios del mar._

_No contaba con que Morfeo en alianza con Urano la llamaría por medio de sus sueños, Urano su padre, contaba con ella para que hubiese regresado al palacio hacía 6 meses atrás, despertó desorientada, viendo los restos de la noche anterior copas de vino y alimentos que si se atrevía a comerlos caería en el encanto de nuevo, abrió las cortinas de la ventana, cayendo de rodillas apretando sus ojos por la luz que la había cegado momentáneamente, vistió su túnica y amarró sus sandalias, tomó su espada saliendo a buscar a sus guerreros, los despertó con baldazos de agua así volverían en sí._

_Por otra parte Poseidón se había enterado por Calipso, que ella tenía consigo a la princesa de los cuatro vientos, ocurriéndosele que se la entregara para matarla y así sería un ataque directo a Urano con quien tenía asperezas por la amistad que éste mantenía con Hades dios del inframundo , entonces mataría a su heredera legitima, Afrodita se negó en lo absoluto, no era un ser capaz de amar más allá de lo carnal al igual que su hijo Eros, contrario a su hijo Anteros, dios del amor correspondido; pero tenía una obsesión con la princesa, seguía siendo su juguete favorito, y no sabía por qué, la verdad es que la princesa de los cielos tenia muchos encantos y entre ellos envolver y atraer a cualquier diosa o mortal tan solo con su sonrisa o sus palabras, y en esos encantos cayó afrodita sin darse cuenta, abandonó el palacio dorado de las profundidades del mar y partió de regreso a su palacio._

_Al llegar se encontró con la rubia y galante princesa saliendo por la puerta del frente con su espada en mano, con sus cinco hombres tras ella._

_-has despertado…-le dijo sensual buscando sus labios para seducirla, un beso más sería caer de nuevo, sus besos eran tóxicos, entonces se apartó-_

_-me voy-le dijo firme-_

_-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué me diste? ¡Responde!-le dijo sujetándola del brazo-_

_-nada, tú viniste porque me querías, yo te quiero…-la princesa rió-_

_-¿querer? Tú no sabes querer…-la soltó y siguió su camino-_

_-¡dijiste que me amabas! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Mentiste! ¡Dijiste que era tu deidad! ¡Que era tu dueña! ¡Quien demonios te lleva!_

_-a mi nadie me lleva yo, me voy, yo no tengo dueña, yo soy mi dueña, que te quede claro y no me sigas… no me interesa saber que me diste ni volverlo a probar…_

_Así abandonó ese sitio; de inmediato afrodita estalló en ira de capricho y berrinche, aceptó el trato de Poseidón, solo que, él podría torturarla todo lo que quisiera, pero la dejaría viva, y ella la rescataría, así la princesa en agradecimiento se arrastraría a ella suplicándole que la volviese a amar, y así fue, esa mañana prepararon el barco ella y su flota partieron, encontrándose con una tempestad creada por Poseidón, toda su flota pereció, y ella estaba a punto de morir pero era fuerte y sobrevivió, fue arrastrada a la orilla, con lo que no contaba Afrodita, era que una sirena, princesa de todos los océanos, hija de Poseidón, la encontraría y la salvaría, llevándosela a su hogar, una cueva camuflada entre los arrecifes y los riscos de la costa, un lugar mágico y fantástico jamás visto por los mortales y su ubicación totalmente desconocida e insospechada para Poseidón pues ella nunca le rebeló a su padre donde vivía desde que dejó el palacio en el que creció criada por su madre, Tetis y Ponto; cuidó y curó a la princesa de los vientos, pero se enamoró perdidamente de la guerrera hija de Urano, así la atraía a la orilla del mar con su canto, pero la princesa de los vientos, no sucumbió ante sus encantos, por ser una sirena, se enamoró del ser que había en su interior no de la magia que la rodeaba, afrodita odió profundamente a Poseidón al pensar que realmente la había matado y roto el trato, la creyó muerta._

_Pero Poseidón podía sentir que vivía y estaba muy cerca, después Urano confirmó sus sospechas haciendo publico el hecho de que su hija había vuelto sana y salva, entonces consultó el oráculo de Dodona en un santuario de Zeus, lo que rebeló que su hija la princesa de la profundidades sostenía un romance con la hija de Urano, con quien se riñó, así como lo supo así de rápido se lo hizo saber a Afrodita, y así se alearon para matarla, afrodita aceptó que Poseidón creara una criatura horrible e inmunda, para atacar el hogar de la princesa de los océanos, pero a quien realmente odiaba afrodita era a esa sirena, desdichada e infamemente bella que se atrevió a hurtar lo que le pertenecía, recurrió a Circe una diosa y hechicera, para hacer que esa abominable criatura desobedeciera las ordenes de su amo y creador atacando así a la sirena en vez de a la princesa que era su verdadero objetivo._

_Esa noche de luna llena, en la cueva, cálida y mágicamente hermosa, hogar de la dulce y encantadora sirena de cabellos marinos, después de haberse jurado amor eterno, un monstruo osó irrumpir la morada, siendo enfrentado por la princesa de los vientos, fallando de objetivo cuando la princesa de los cielos se interpuso en su camino; la princesa de los océanos lloró el cuerpo de su amada, pero no volvió, el aliento de la vida había escapado de sus pulmones y esta vez para siempre, el monstruo huyó, y la princesa se sublevó, amenazando a su padre unirse con Hades en su contra, entonces este la desterró, vagó por siglos, hasta que un día el viento se sintió distinto en su rostro susurrándole "hermosa sirena" solo como un solo ser le había llamado en su vida, recuperó la cordura, y fue al oráculo de Temis, donde descubrió que aquella rebelde e imperiosa princesa del cielo y los vientos había reencarnado una y otra vez en la tierra como mortal, gracias a Urano que se alió con Pasífae y Medea; dispuesta a todo, tomó fuerzas y destronó a su padre sin ayuda de nadie, convirtiéndose en diosa de los mares, aconsejada y protegida por Tetis, amiga de su madre, reencarnó en la tierra, encontró a la princesa y son felices, y serán felices por siempre._

-y ahora estoy aquí contigo Haruka… te amo y afrodita no me trae ningún buen recuerdo… ¿ahora entiendes por qué?

-si hermosa sirena, ya entendí y jamás me lo habría imaginado yo solo recordaba cuando te conocí, pero aun no lo creo, ¿yo amante de afrodita?

-no en esta vida, jamás lo permitiría-dijo fingiendo molestia a lo que Haruka rió-de todas formas lo que haya pasado ya pasó ahora estamos juntas y eso es lo único que me importa-

-a mí también te amo Michiru-le respondió besándola entonces les cayó agua del mosquitero del dosel-

Ambas rieron y la rubia apoyó su frente en la de la chica aguamarina.

-¿y que fui en mis otras vidas?-preguntó curiosa-

-no sé-dijo riendo-

-anda dime ¿si?-dijo con mirada de perrito mojado, además que realmente tenía el cabello mojado-

-mmm… déjame pensarlo…no-respondió riendo-

-¿ah si?- dijo haciéndole cosquillas-

-está bien, está bien… te diré pero no me tortures-decía entre risas-

-ok te escucho-le susurró al oído-

-¿Qué tal sheriff?

-¿en serio?

-así es, ¿y guardia real siglo XVI?

-¿de veras?

-mmm veamos que más, pioneros… consejero real, y el ultimo antes de encontrarte, en 1880 naciste, y trabajaste después ensamblando autos te gustaba el Silver Gosht 1905 y el Ford T 1908-respondió- jamás tuviste familia pero si aventuras, morías joven, Tetis me dijo que es probable por la soledad y este mundo que te enseñó a desconfiar y un sin numero de injusticias, cosa que siempre odiaste, no quiero que sepas como moriste, pero ahora encontré a Haruka Tenoh, empresaria, corredora clandestina, y el amor de mi vida y estoy feliz… porque no nos volveremos a separar… te amo.

-yo también te amo Michiru…

Y sellaron esa noche con un beso.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Citas:**

**afrodita: **diosa del amor y la belleza.

Eros: es cupido en la mitologia romana, dios del amor ciego y pasajero

Anteros: dios del amor correspondido, segundo hijo de afrodita

Urano: dios de los cielos

poseidón: dios de los mares

Tetis: madre creadora que dio a luz a las primeras oceanidas, habita en las profundidades

Ponto: era un antiguo dios del mar, preolimpico, hermano de urano, hijo de gea que tambien habita en las profundidades.

Hermes: mensajero de los dioses

Morfeo:dios de los sueños, hijo de hipno

las feminas son las que acompañan a cualquier dios, formando un cortejo, o vulgarmente un sequito de seguidores, así como los tritones y las nereidas u oceanides que siguen a las divinidades marinas, en otras palabras son sirenos y sirenas.

Calipso: reinaba en Ogigia una isla, muy bella por cierto.

Hades: dios del inframundo, siempre deseó poseer el reino perteneciente a sus hermanos poseidón y zeus.

Circe: es una diosa y hechicera

Pasifae y medea: hermana y sobrina de circe, hechiceras tambien.

**Notas del autor**

**CounterEffect:** hola con respesto a tu comentario acerca del capitulo anterior, te comentaba que de alguna manera u otra debo preservar el aura juguetona que decidi crear entre ambas protagonistas, que directamente en el animé se ve unicamente con comentarios un tanto picantes, fue solo un capitulo multifacetico para crear una escena un tanto juguetona en cuanto a sus personalidades algo infantiles. te agradesco tu sugerencia y espero que continues leyendo y si sucede de nuevo hazmelo seber por favor y disculpa si la transición se tornó algo común y corriente.

Hi! **Neptune's sun**; you have reason, but, in this chapter I tried to do that michiru's character was more child and playful and somewhat wicked, thank you for suggest me to consider the consistency of her personality, i know that the change it could be confusing, but don't worry was temporary, and sorry if it turned, a little simple or current... i'll try to improve the quality of my work. and i'll try to keep their personalities defined... and hopefully if this happens again tell me please, thaks for read and comment the fic

atte barn loren


	11. Mi mayor victoria eres tú

hola a todos aqui les dejo otro capitulo como diría **Aidan Ross** voy que vuelo pero aprovecho ahora que tengo tiempo porque despues no sé si podré actualizar tan rapido, el capitulo está pequeño y no tiene mucha relevancia pero no se desanimen en estos dias subiré otro, saludos a todos.

atte barn loren

_Mi mayor victoria eres tú_

Los meses seguían avanzando sin perdonar a nadie, cursaban ya el tercero de preparatoria y su relación seguía igual de fuerte que el primer día, Michiru se había hecho amiga de sus vecinas, dos rubias infantiles y alocadas, Mina Aino, Serena Tsukino y una chica tímida e inteligente llamada Amy Mizuno, Haruka seguía con el gusto de correr en las carreras callejeras aunque últimamente no lo había hecho.

Las labores estudiantiles habían acabado, caminaban por los pasillos del mugen gakuen, tomadas de la mano, ojos de envidia para la rubia y ojos de recelo para la de cabellera aguamarina, una pareja infernalmente celestial, los destellos del sol que entraban por el ventanal enmarcaban su camino, el viento sacudía la melena refinada y delicada de la chica y jugaba de manera sexy con los cortos y rebeldes cabellos de la rubia, sonreían al sentirse observadas, todo caía a sus pies, todo les engalanaba, el sol, el viento, el cantar de las aves, solo faltaba que el viento les arrastrara un rastro de pétalos de rosas, la rubia se encargaría de eso con guiñar el ojo, el viento arrancó los pétalos de las rosas del jardín tapizando el camino para sus pasos.

Estaban fuera de las instalaciones pero aun dentro del perímetro del colegio, el auto de la rubia esperaba al borde de la acera, llegaron y ante las miradas expectantes de profesores y alumnos, Haruka abrazó a su sirena corriendo hacia el auto, estaban frente a la reja de entrada, ya nada prohibía muestras de afecto; le acarició el rostro, y la miró con ternura, rosando sus labios cargada de pasión y requiebro.

Se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron.

-desde que me conoces no me has visto correr, y… hoy tengo una carrera… Bunzo consiguió inscribirme

-¿de verdad Haruka?-preguntó emocionada-

-si, de verdad y me encantaría que estuvieras presente… Bunzo va a ir no estarás sola…

-me emociona pero… temo que te suceda algo…

-yo soy el viento… no te preocupes sirena ¿irás?

-hice planes con las chicas para esta tarde, pero… te prometo que estaré ahí

-ok, entonces llama a Bunzo y él pasará por ti…

-esta bien pero… ¿segura que no quieres que vayamos a mi departamento para trabajar?

-no te preocupes, debo entrenar y desde que estas conmigo las matemáticas son pan comido…

-Haruka hay bastante tarea… y un proyecto que tenemos en vinas… -la miró inquisidora, con la mano apoyada en su cintura y una ceja enarcada-

-mami, te prometo que mañana lo acabamos… ¿si? ¿Me das permiso? Por favor...

-no me hagas recordar lo que pasó el año pasado con el proyecto de biología que no terminamos por estar… tu sabes…

-¡hey! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Te sonrojaste!-la acusó mirando el tono sonrosado de Michiru en sus mejillas-

La rubia estalló en risotadas…

-¡no es cierto!-exclamó Michiru haciendo puchero-

-si, si es cierto, sirena-riendo besó su nariz-

Y así entre si y no, subieron al auto rumbo al departamento de Michiru, al llegar la rubia se estacionó

-bueno, llegamos siento extraño, hasta parece que ya vivo contigo casi siempre me quedo y ahora me tengo que ir de vuelta a mi apartamento.

-es por tu carrera, además después nos veremos-le sonrió-

-pero no me gusta estar lejos de ti…-le dijo mientras se miraban a los ojos-

-a mi tampoco…-y se dieron un beso que deseaban fuese eterno-

El teléfono de Haruka comenzó a sonar…

-Haruka… tu… celular… está…está…-decía entre besos-

-ya sé… de...ja… que suene-le respondía sin dejar sus labios-

Pero el teléfono celular insistía en arruinar el tierno instante, se separaron sin desearlo

-¿hola?-respondió la rubia-

_-Haruka te estoy esperando en el autódromo ¿Qué esperas?_

-ya voy, ya voy, ya pareces mi mamá…

_-¿Qué?_

Entonces la rubia apoyó su celular en su pecho.

-debo irme sirena

-está bien, suerte-le dijo besándola de vuelta-

La rubia sonreía ante tal acto mientras le correspondía.

-¿me vas a extrañar?-le preguntó a la chica-

-cada minuto a partir de ahorita, ten cuidado por favor…-le decía acariciando su mejilla-

-por su puesto que lo tendré Michiru

-¿y tu me vas a extrañar?

-a todo momento, pensaré en ti todo el tiempo…

-se te hará tarde-le dijo dándole otro beso-

-lo sé-contestó sonriendo mientras correspondía-

-sé precavida y no hables con "extrañas"

-te lo prometo-y después la chica salió del auto-

-¡te amo!-le gritó desde adentro-

-¡yo más!-le respondió desde afuera guiñándole un ojo-

La rubia suspiró.

-Bunzo, ¿sigues ahí?

_-¿pues que crees?, y luego soy yo quien parece tu madre, más que tu novia parece tu madre._

-ya deja de quejarte, ella es mi todo-dijo suspirando-

_-ustedes solo derraman miel, y tú que decías que jamás te llegaría_-dijo en burla-

-envidioso solo porque tu no tienes… Hotaru siquiera sabe que existes

_-¡hey! sabes que eso es mentira, bueno, Haruka Tenoh ¿que esperas para poner en marcha el auto?_

-hey ¿Cómo sabes que… sigo estacionada?

-_te conozco sé que estas esperando a que ella entre al edificio, las conozco a ambas_-la rubia sonrió-

-bueno voy para allá-

_-ok, ¡ah!, ¡Haruka!_

-¿uhm?

-_un consejo, no sirve de nada que pongas el cel contra ti, se escucha todo de todas formas_

-¿Qué dijiste?

-_nada, nada, solo era un consejito, mejor apúrate a venir_

-si… ya voy…

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó al autódromo le dejaban entrenar ahí ya que el propietario era tío de Bunzo, vistió su traje ignifugo y entró al auto, ahí tenía la oportunidad de correr entrenando contra los amateurs de las carreras legales, la bandera a cuadros blandeó, calentaron los motores, el rechinido de las llantas, el olor de la pista trascendía, y las maquinas empezaron a ser domadas por sus conductores, y de esa forma durante horas hasta llegar el ocaso.

Mientras en el departamento de Michiru llegaban las chicas.

-hola Michiru, ¿lista?-saludó Amy-

-por supuesto, vamos

Ya en el cine.

-¿ya saben que película veremos?-preguntó Michiru-

-¡claro que sí!-respondió la alocada mina- sin duda Resident Evil-

-¡no es cierto!, ¡vamos a ver Amanecer parte dos!-espetó Serena-

-no, eso no, los vampiros no existen ni siquiera y resident evil es más real-dijo mina-

Michiru y Amy solo las veían pelar…

-¡mentirosa!-gritó Serena, cruzándose de brazos, inflando sus cachetes.

-chicas, chicas tómenselo con calma, científicamente ninguno de esos dos seres existen ambos son ficción -dijo Amy tranquilamente-

Entonces todas se fueron para atrás.

-hola chicas-se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y todas volvieron a ver-

Eran una chica de cabello largo con toques rojizos y una chica alta de cabello castaño.

-Rei, Lita, hola, hace tiempo no las veía-dijo Michiru, se conocían pues eran vecinas de Haruka-

-hola vinimos a ver una película-dijo la castaña-

-déjenme presentarlas-dijo Michiru-

-descuida ya nos conocemos-dijo Rei- Serena y yo nos conocemos de la primaria…

-ah-respondió Michiru de enterada- ¿tienen alguna película en mente?

-pues no nos decidíamos entre acción o romance, así que escogimos fantasía, veremos el ladrón del rayo y los dioses del olimpo; a nadie le hace daño un poco de mitología-

-¡SI VEAMOS ESA!-gritaron las rubias al unísono y Amy solo asintió-

Exhaló-si, eso creo-respondió Michiru caminando tras ellas-

Salían de la sala de proyección que estaba en penumbras al terminar la película.

-oye Michiru, ¿y donde esta Haruka? Creí que estaba todo el tiempo contigo-preguntó Lita-

-tiene una carrera importante hoy, están invitadas, aunque creo que es mejor que no vayan, es muy tarde-respondió-

-tu y Haruka están muy enamorados ¿verdad Michiru?-dijo mina, poniendo sus ojos cristalinos, además que ninguna de ellas sabía que Haruka era una chica-

-si… el significado de lo nuestro nadie lograría comprenderlo-respondió-

-iremos contigo a la carrera-dijeron las chicas-

-pero ya les dije que es muy tarde

-no importa, nada como romper las reglas-respondió Amy-

-¿Qué?-dijeron las chicas al unísono-

-solo decía-respondió la peli azul-

Todas partieron al departamento de Michiru ya eran las diez de la noche y Bunzo pasaría por ellas.

En el sitio de la carrera Haruka ya había tomado su posición conduciendo un Mustang Shelby GT 500, color negro con ráfagas de fuego a los costados.

"_quieren velocidad"-_decía el voceador_- "¡SI!"-_respondía la gente_- "a quien quieren" "Haruka Tenoh" "que esperan para hoy" "velocidad" "corredores a sus puestos"_

-"¿Bunzo donde estas?"-pensaba la rubia mirando su reloj-

Subió al auto para iniciar la carrera, esta vez no usaría su traje ignifugo solo el casco, se puso los auriculares por donde hablaba Bunzo con ella, ya la sexy chica se colocaba frente a los autos con un pañuelo en su mano.

_-¡hey pantera! ¿Pensaste que no vendríamos?-_sonó la voz de Bunzo en los auriculares_- mira por la ventana, mira quien vino-_

Haruka miró por la ventana y su hermosa sirena le saludaba mientras Bunzo le acercó el micrófono.

_-suerte Haruka, ten mucho cuidado mi viento…-le susurró lo último-_

-eres mi musa ¿lo sabias sirena?, te amo…

-_yo más_-respondió la chica-

Entonces el disparo de inicio sonó, los motores retumbaron, las llantas rugieron sacando humo, y los autos arrancaron comenzando a competir por estar a la delantera.

-maldita sea-espetó la rubia-

_-¿Qué sucede Haruka?_-preguntó Bunzo-

-parece que a los demás corredores no les ha hecho mucha gracia mi regreso-le respondió-

-_se precavido, no queremos que el auto se desarme como la ultima vez-_ "¡¿Qué!"-se escuchó la voz de Michiru de fondo-

-ya viste lo que haces Bunzo arréglalo-le dijo la rubia molesta-

La carrera siguió, los demás autos estaban ensañados con la rubia, querían sacarla definitivamente del camino, veinticinco mil dólares estaban en juego y no iban a permitir que el regreso de Haruka se los arrebatara, estaba próxima a la meta e iba peleándose contra el auto posicionado en segundo lugar, iban por un puente rodeado de agua del mar, la rubia iba en tercer lugar.

-_¡saca ya el nitrógeno! ¡Actívalo ya!_-le decía Bunzo al ver más próxima la meta-

-no aun no-le respondió firme-

-_¿Qué esperas Haruka? ¡Hazlo ya!_

_-_¡te he dicho que no!-respondió deshaciéndose de sus auriculares y el micrófono-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la chica al ver la cara de Bunzo-

-se desconectó perdí la señal

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, yo opino que ya debe activar el nitrógeno, así los rebasará a todos y llegará a la meta sin ningún problema, con estilo, pero él siempre ha tenido su estilo y creo que lo quiere hacer a su manera… se está sintiendo indestructible otra vez…

-¿otra vez? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Pero en que está pensando?

-no lo sé-dijo negando con la cabeza- la ultima vez que lo hizo así… destrozó el auto y…

-¿y que?...

-y estuvo 3 meses con una férula en la pierna y otra en el brazo ese fue el año en el que no compitió-respondió-

La meta estaba próxima, los autos estaban alineados en v, y Haruka veía el punto que le estorbaba, ella iba en última posición y los demás autos a los lados del que llevaba la delantera, formando la v…

-ahora si es el momento-dijo sonriendo-

Activó el nitrógeno y la adrenalina corrió con más ganas por sus venas, sacó del camino al auto blanco que llevaba la delantera, todos en la meta esperaban viendo todo en una pantalla, eso hasta que el auto se asomara triunfante al inicio del camino alumbrado con luces neón, subió por una rampa de un ángulo obtuso, pasando por encima de unos barriles, el fuego azul podía verse salir flameante por el escape, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, botando las defensas, el Mustang negro se asomó por el inicio del camino.

"_¡Haruka Tenoh, Haruka, Haruka…!"_-ovacionaban las personas-

Frenó metros antes de cruzar la línea de meta, las llantas rechinaron en el suelo dejando dos líneas de fuego al contacto con la gasolina derramada en él.

La chica de cabellos aguamarina miraba expectante, realmente había corrido con maestría, realmente era el viento, la rubia bajó del auto y se sacó el casco sacudiendo sus cabellos, la chica estaba frente a ella, dejó el casco sobre el auto y corrió a abrazarla, dando vueltas en el aire con la chica.

-gané Michiru, ¡gané!

La chica la abrazaba fuertemente, al detenerse sintió un golpecito en su brazo.

-tonto, me asustaste, ¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo de tu accidente? Me preocupaste-

-a ti no te podría hablar de fracasos, siempre has estado en los mejores momentos de mi vida, mi vida es mejor desde que estas en ella… -le respondió-

-pero acostúmbrate a estar en las buenas y en las malas, confía en mi, siempre cree en mi yo soy tu apoyo, no decidas nunca solo-le pidió la chica-

-te lo prometo-le dijo besándola-

Le entregaron el premio, las chicas la felicitaron, Bunzo también le felicitó, pero ya no festejarían como antes, las chicas esperaban en la camioneta de Bunzo una, Ford Ranger de doble cabina color negro, él las devolvería a sus casas.

-bueno las dejo solas, pantera, me voy, felicidades y festejen como es debido eh…

Las chicas se sonrojaron y el chico rió.

-¿A dónde vamos sirena?-preguntó la rubia-

-no lo sé donde tu quieras…

-Hay un salón de baile latino, que esta muy bueno, hay bachata, salsa y cumbia, ¡vamos!-Dijo ecuánime-

-pero no sé bailar…

-yo te enseño sirena-le dijo besándola-

En ese momento fueron el blanco de una mirada furiosa e irritada.

-_¿Qué esperas? ¡Ya ven acá!-_se oyó a lo lejos y esa mirada frustrada dejó de mirar a la feliz pareja-

La rubia le abrió la puerta del auto a la chica

-oye Haruka ¿y como es que conoces ese sitio?

-fui un par de veces ahí

-acompañada ¿verdad?...

-no, como crees, iba solita, pero adentro me acompañaban, y si tenía suerte salía acompañada-rió nerviosa-

-no más secretos ¿quieres?-

-prometido-dijo alzando firmemente la palma derecha de la mano-

Se marcharon a ese sitio, entrando habían luces neón, palmeras y decoraciones extranjeras, piñas de pino, cuadros de pinturas de cuba y puerto rico, luces por todos lados y gente bailando como nunca jamás había visto Michiru. Habían pedido una mesa en un área destechada, casi un balcón, había series de luces amarillas en las paredes y flores por doquier en unas jardineras rodeándoles

-¿quieres algo de beber?-preguntó la rubia-

-mmm… no se me ocurre como que…

-bueno, ordenaré por ti, dos mojitos por favor-le pidió al camarero-

Después de un rato y la rubia que tomó poco para ir al paso de la chica.

-vamos a bailar-le dijo a la aguamarina ofreciéndole la mano-

-no, no sé… mejor solo veamos a la gente- respondió sonriendo-

-vamos sirena, esta canción me gusta-dijo con carita de súplica-

-está bien…-respondió convencida tomando la mano-

Llegaron a la pista y Haruka deslizó su mano por la cintura de la chica, empezando a deslizarla y mostrándole el ritmo pausado que debía llevar, la chica tomó ritmo rápidamente.

-ves, no es tan difícil, además la música corre por tus venas, no mires mis pies y mírame a los ojos solo déjame llevarte-le decía la rubia-

La chica así lo hizo y se dejó llevar por la rubia, hasta que se volvieron el centro de atención, entre vueltas y pasos de una salsa magistralmente bailada.

-MÍA-le susurró al oído la rubia-

-si soy solo tuya-le respondió-

-lo sé… y yo soy de ti…

-¿Cómo se llama la canción Haruka? Es muy linda…

-ese es el nombre de la canción, mía de Eddy Santiago-

-nadie como tu mi viento-le susurró, la rubia sonrió-

Después de bailar volvieron a su asiento y la rubia le miró tiernamente.

-tu eres mi mayor victoria sirena, me alegra que me hayas encontrado… gracias por estar ahí siempre para mí, te amo…

-yo más-le respondió tomando una rosa que la rubia le ofreció-


	12. Feliz cumpleaños parte I

Hola de nuevo, les dejo un capitulo más, estaré subiendo uno por día, bueno intentaré subirlos así porque despues abandonaré un poco la historia, espero que les guste, quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor.

barn loren...

_Feliz cumpleaños parte I_

Unos pies descalzos corrían de prisa desde la cocina hasta la habitación, aun estaba en camisón, con su mano echó hacia atrás su cabellera aguamarina, posándose sobre la cama con sigilo, acurrucándose al lado de la rubia que al sentirla a su lado sonrió por inercia, al parecer no había notado su ausencia.

Apoyó la palma de su mano en el pecho de la rubia comenzando a besarle el cuello.

-despierta dormilona-le susurraba-

-mmm… no… un rato más por favor…-susurraba la otra entre dormida y despierta-

-mi amor ya amaneció, ya levántate-le susurraba cálidamente al oído, la rubia sonrió-

Y en vista que la otra no tenia intenciones de abrir los ojos se acercó a sus labios, comenzado a rosarlos en cualquier momento la otra le correspondería estaba segura; no terminaba de pensar que su idea resultaría, cuando la rubia le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y correspondió el beso, se apartaron y la miró con una sonrisa radiante.

-buenos días amor-le dijo la aguamarina-

-buenos días sirena… sabes que es imposible dormir en tu departamento, primero la luz y luego que el edificio tiene jardines, los pajaritos esos como se llaman canarios… molestan desde muy temprano…

-si pero con todo y eso ya casi parece que vivieras acá

-solo por ti me gusta estar aquí, ya que a ti no te gusta, ni mi departamento, ni mi habitación.

-ya te he dicho que esas cortinas grises que tienes no me gustan me confunde como si fuera de noche…

-si ya sé que a cierta señorita le gusta más el sol y los pajaritos y…

-ya pequeña gruñona, levántate y no te quejes…-le dijo riendo ante la cara de puchero de la rubia-

-pero no hay prisa, es sábado...-dijo suplicando-vuelve a la cama y durmamos más ¿quieres?

-lo siento… pero me temo que eso no se va a poder, báñate y vístete, te espero en la cocina…

-¿pues que celebramos?

-¿no sabes que día es hoy?-le miró inquisitiva-

-eh… no… no es nuestro aniversario y… ¿debería saberlo? ¿De que me perdí?

-anda, báñate y vístete… entonces te diré-le dijo la chica levantándose-

-esta bien mami-dijo la rubia levantándose a regañadientes-

Se levantó tomando una toalla azul de baño, caminando hacia la puerta del baño que daba con la habitación, la chica salió de la habitación.

Después de bañarse sin muchos ánimos, sintió que la pereza se le cayó, se sentía hiperactiva pero una sensación de haber olvidado algo no la dejaba del todo, salió del baño y en la cama estaba su ropa, siempre dejaba ropa en la casa de la chica, y al meterse a bañar, Michiru se la preparaba, había una playera negra manga larga con el escudo de Batman y un pants gris, se vistió rápidamente y peinó su cabello, salió de la habitación, cuando un exquisito aroma deleitó sus sentidos, toda la calidez de un hogar, en eso se había convertido su sirena, en su familia, en su hogar, en su apoyo, en su todo, con todo y esos pajaritos molestos cantando, el sol al despertarla, todo eso dejaba de importar porque al amanecer ahí estaba ella a su lado, que hermoso era pensar que por fin había encontrado algo que nunca había buscado pero que simplemente la hacía sentir completa, era una suertuda sin duda, sin buscarlos el amor y la felicidad llegaron a su vida, el apartamento de su sirena tan acogedor y familiar a pesar de solo albergar a una persona, colores cálidos y puertas de roble, alfombras en el suelo y decoraciones sobrias, y una dama refinada y que moría de amor por ella, ese era el entorno que la rodeaba ahora y no lo iba cambiar por nada existente en todo el cosmos.

Exhaló al sentirse llena y satisfecha con solo pensarla, caminó hacia la cocina persiguiendo ese aroma a repostería recién horneada, llegó a la puerta de la cocina encontrando a su sirena, recién bañada y vestida con ropa para comenzar el día, un short beige y una blusa escotada color marrón, se había bañado en el baño del cuarto de huéspedes; una radiante sonrisa en sus labios y a su lado una mesa decorada para un delicioso desayuno, una tarta en el centro, panqueques en forma de corazón bañados en miel, una jarra de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, y una servilleta decorativa hecha por las artísticas manos de su fabulosa musa, con: "feliz cumpleaños Haruka"

Sonrió toda embobada y respondió.

-¿hoy es veinti… venti… de…?-la chica rió y caminó hacia ella cadenciosamente, colocando su dedo índice en sus labios-

-si Haruka, hoy es tu cumpleaños, felicidades amor-respondió abrazándola-

La rubia la abrazó efusivamente.

-¡te acordaste!-gritó emocionada-

-por supuesto, nunca lo olvidaría-

-gracias Michiru…

-sabes que no tienes que agradecerlo…

Se sentaron en la mesa, comenzado a comer, la tarta era para el final, la rubia terminó completamente satisfecha, pues la chica le había dicho que la tarta era toda suya, Haruka comía tiernamente como una pequeña de seis años embarrándose los cachetes, y quedando con bigotes de leche, mientras la chica divertida le sacaba fotos.

-oficialmente a partir de hoy la tarta de frambuesa hecha por Michiru Kaioh es mi favorita-dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a la chica por la espalda mirando ambas las fotos recién tomadas pasar por la pantallita de la cámara.

-te ves tan encantadora mi Haru, gatito-dijo Michiru rosando su nariz con la de la rubia-

-falta la más importante-le respondió la rubia tomando la cámara, le besó la mejilla y el flash se disparó-te amo Michi, nunca nadie había tenido un detalle así de lindo conmigo…gracias

-yo también te amo y… debes irte acostumbrando, tengo otro regalo para ti-le dijo tomándole de la mano caminando hacia la habitación-

Llegaron y Michiru abrió el closet sacando una funda negra que colgaba de un gancho que protegía una prenda de ropa.

-toma-le dijo extendiéndole la funda.

La rubia la tomó abriendo el cierre encontrándose con un saco café, no era elegante pero tan poco informal, era más bien casual, y combinaba perfecto con el otoño, era aterciopelado.

-sé que el marrón no es tu favorito pero, a penas lo vi no pude evitar imaginarte en él-le dijo la chica mientras observaba a Haruka mirar el saco profundamente.

-es lindo-le dijo dejando la prenda a un lado- va conmigo, pero… sirena, siempre te ha gustado vestirme ¿verdad?-comentó riendo mientras la abrazaba- y ¿sabes que es lo mejor de eso?-preguntó- que tienes muy buen gusto-le dijo impidiendo que la otra respondiera-

-me alegra que fuera de tu agrado-dijo la chica-

Repentinamente sonó el timbre.

-¿esperas a alguien?-preguntó la rubia cambiando el gesto-

Michiru sabia muy bien que la tierna y linda Haruka estaba eterna y enteramente reservada solo para ella y nadie nunca conocería ese lado de su tierno e indomable viento.

-no que yo recuerde, iré a ver ahora vuelvo…

Haruka mientras tomó el saco comenzado modelarlo frente al espejo, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿sabes lo que le pasó a narciso por contemplarse tanto?-dijo la aguamarina en burla a sus espaldas que se acercaba con ese caminar cadencioso inherente en ella-

La rubia se sonrojó sacándose el saco volviendo a mirarla, pero ya había aprendido a lidiar con esos momentos, teniendo demasiado cerca a la chica

-¿y tu sabes que le pasó a Ícaro por acercarse tanto al sol?-le respondió tomándola de la cintura sorpresivamente besándola febrilmente-

La chica rió al separarse.

-definitivamente hoy la modestia no es lo tuyo ¿verdad?-le dijo arqueando una ceja mientras se miraban a los ojos aun sin romper su abrazo-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? La vanidad es mi pecado favorito.

-claro que sí Luzbel te creo, pero creí que yo era tu pecado favorito-dijo siguiéndole el juego-

-no, no, eso es diferente tu eres mi pecado más grande y hermoso, y encabezas mi lista de favoritos…-dijo sonriendo-

-vaya… ¿debería sentirme halagada?-le respondió besándola, separándose después de un rato- hay unas personas que quieren verte, te están esperando en la sala-le susurró-

-¿a mí?-preguntó intrigada-

-si, a ti, no las hagas esperar, te espero en la sala- y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella-

La rubia vistió una chaqueta sport, para no descubrir su feminidad pues solo traía una playera, calzó sus sneakers, peinó su cabello con sus dedos, se echó un vistazo en el espejo y salió de la habitación encontrándose con las rubias desastrosas Mina y Serena, y con la reservada Amy.

De repente Mina se le vino encima en un abrazo estrujante, Michiru solo reía expectante ante la cara de Haruka.

-¡Haruka felicidades!-gritó la rubia aun abrazándola-

Después Serena entró en escena tironeando del sweater de Mina.

-¡quítate Mina! ¡Yo también quiero felicitarlo! ¡Lo estas asfixiando!-gritaba la rubia con cabeza de bombón- ¡lo vas a matar! ¿Y a quien voy a felicitar?-decía inflando los cachetes cruzándose de brazos-

Pero a la rubia alocada le valía un centavo el berrinche de su amiga, ella seguía abrazada de Haruka.

-¡Mina!-gritó después de ponerse toda roja y desinflar los cachetes-

-calma cabeza de bombón hay suficiente Haruka para las dos-decía la rubia-

Mientras Michiru seguía riéndose de la situación hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentí celos de esas niñas hiperactivas, y Amy se apenaba cada vez más por la actitud de sus amigas.

-Te traje un presente Haruka-le decía Mina mientras le entregaba una bolsita- ábrelo, anda-insistía, típico en ella-

Abrió la bolsita sacando una playera negra manga larga, la extendió mientras la observaba.

-al verla me acordé de ti, dale la vuelta-dijo entusiasmada la chica rubia-

Haruka obedeció y giró la prenda, encontrándose, con un auto de carreras sobre una pista, arriba unas banderas a cuadros cruzadas y abajo decía en mayúsculas y en letras de fuego NASCAR.

Haruka sonrió más que satisfecha, la playera le había encantado y eso lo sabía por demás Michiru que le conocía todos sus gestos y sus emociones aunque no las exteriorizara mucho solo con ella por supuesto.

-es increíble Mina muchas gracias, no debiste…

-felicidades Haruka, yo también te he traído un obsequio-dijo Amy-entregándole una caja rectangular-espero que sea de tu agrado-

La rubia se sentó, colocando la caja en sus piernas, encontrando unos bototos marrones que bien iban con el saco que le había regalado su sirena.

-yo fui con Michiru por tu obsequio, así que se me ocurrió regalarte esos para que combinaran-dijo con un semblante tranquilo y pacifico-

-gracias Amy van perfectos, pero… a todo esto ¿Cómo sabían que hoy era mi cumpleaños?...

-Michiru nos dijo el día de tu carrera que hoy es tu cumpleaños-respondió Mina-

-Serena dale su presente, tú también le has traído algo-le dijo Amy-

-eh… eh, yo…-balbuceaba la rubia cabeza de bombón mientras recorría el departamento con sus ojos sosteniendo en sus manos una bolsita-

-¿Qué me has traído cabeza de bombón?-preguntó la rubia con un toque seductor que sabía que iba a exaltar a la chica y la haría ruborizarse-

Y así fue, serena dio un saltito en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Haruka y luego se avergonzó de su propia reacción.

-bu… bueno… yo… yo no he conocido a alguien que le desagrade que le regalen unos pantalones-dijo bajando la mirada y todas rieron al unísono-

-vaya entonces tendré ropa de sobra-dijo Haruka mientras reía-

-busqué por todos lados Haruka pero no se me ocurría nada-dijo apenada-

-¡Que si buscó por todos lados!-exclamó mina- eso se queda corto, recorrimos un montón de tiendas y siempre se distraía con algo si no se detenía a mirar pastelillos, se embobaba con la fuente…-relató mina-

-¡Mina!-le gritó Serena al verse descubierta- ¡eso no es cierto! Me estas avergonzando, bueno… quizá si es un poco cierto…

Y volvieron a reír ante lo gracioso de la situación.

Michiru les invitó a comer pay de piña y a beber té, el pay lo había horneado junto con la tarta pero lo escondió de Haruka para que no se lo devorara, pasaron un rato conversando en la sala y conviviendo, hasta que Michiru enfocó su vista en el reloj de pared.

-Haruka, ya son las dos de la tarde y debíamos ir al instituto para ver lo de las listas de asignación de actividades extracurriculares...-dijo tomándole la mano-

-no vayamos, yo estoy bien aquí… no quiero ir, es sábado-dijo estirándose sobre el sofá- y seguro no nos asignaron nada-

-¿y si, si lo hicieron? Tendremos problemas si no cumplimos… y es requisito para la universidad…

-Está bien vayamos-dijo derrotada-

Se despidieron de las chicas que también debían seguir con sus actividades del resto del día, y se prepararon con el uniforme color vino tinto y verde correspondiente al mugen gakuen, pues debían cumplir con un reglamento aunque fuera sábado debían ir con el uniforme sino no entrarían a las instalaciones.

Llegaron estacionando el auto a una calle, desde que bajaron del auto tomadas de la mano, unos ojos que miraba con gran desdén espiaban desde unos arbustos, caminaban por el jardín hasta que entraron a las instalaciones.

Revisaron las listas sin encontrar sus nombres.

-al parecer nos lo asignarán la semana entrante-dijo la aguamarina-

-al parecer; hay muy pocos en la escuela mejor vámonos-dijo la rubia mirando a su alrededor pues sentía como si una mirada penetrante les observara- ¿no sientes como si nos acecharan Michiru?-le preguntó por fin a la chica-

-no, como dijiste hay poca gente aquí…

En eso el profesor de natación llamó a Michiru, para que fueran a su oficina.

-¿sobre que quería hablar conmigo profesor Masuko?-preguntó la chica quedándose de pie-

-no te preocupes Michiru no te quitaré mucho tiempo, quería informarte que ya están próximas las olimpiadas estudiantiles y necesito que tú lideres al equipo, y será necesario que te quedes mas tiempo para entrenar esa es la razón porque ni tu nombre ni el de Tenoh aparecen en las listas de asignación de actividades extracurriculares, pero también quería hablar contigo respecto a Tenoh…

Mientras Haruka la esperaba en el corredor apoyada contra la pared al lado de la garrafa de agua, cuando de pronto de la esquina salió un chico de cabello negro, lo había visto antes pero solo eso, no lo determinó y volvió a ver a la puerta de la oficina de Masuko, su sirena aun no salía.

-¿te aburres Tenoh?-dijo por fin el chico después de mirarla de pies a cabeza con desprecio-

-no te importa-respondió reaccionando al tono ofensivo del chico irguiéndose por si éste la atacaba-

Después de detrás de Haruka salieron un par de chicos, un pelirrojo que parecía solo cumplir ordenes y un castaño que gozaba el seguir al de cabello negro.

-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo apuntando su mirada al verlos acercarse-

-realmente no querrías saber lo que quiero…-dijo empuñando sus manos- nadie, escúchame bien nadie se burla de Genjo Hida, capitán del equipo de judo

Y terminando de decir eso el castaño le dio en ambos tobillos con una escuadra de madera, los otros dos la sujetaron.

-¡quiero destruirte!-le dijo dándole un rodillazo en el estomago mientras los otros dos la sujetaban-agradece que no te di más abajo, aun tendrás hijos-dijo el chico-

Entonces la rubia comenzó a reír a carcajadas costosas, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia eh?, maldito, llora vamos quiero verte llorar, implórame piedad maldito.

-no-

-¿Ah no?, ¿ah no?…

La rubia intentó pararse, pero no se recuperaba aun de la perdida de aire.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-musitó con esfuerzo-

-desgraciado ¿encima lo preguntas?-dijo volviendo a patearle el costado y levantándole la cara tomándola del cabello metiéndole un par de puñetazos- ¿te suena Mayumi?, me dejó por ti imbécil, tampoco recuerdas a un auto blanco que sacaste del camino en la carrera de hace dos meses, ¡idiota!-decía mientras la pateaba-

Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el corredor la aguamarina miraba la escena mientras venía caminando desde la ultima puerta del corredor, poco a poco aceleró el paso ante el impacto de ver esa imagen de su viento en el suelo siendo pateado, y sangrando de la ceja y la nariz-

-mal perdedor-dijo la rubia levantando la vista dándose cuenta que los otros dos sujetaban a la aguamarina-

-¡sujétenla!-ordenó-¿Cómo me dijiste?-bramó viendo a la rubia de nuevo-

-suéltenla, cualquiera que sea tu problema es conmigo, no con ella, déjala… por favor…-suspiró-

-ah, ya entiendo así que con ella estas mansito, ella es tu talón de Aquiles, mmm ya veo-decía riendo perverso-

-suéltenlo ¡Haruka!-gritaba la aguamarina-

-tu vienes conmigo-dijo el chico tomando a la aguamarina de las muñecas mientras esta forcejeaba- ¡y cállate!

-déjala-gritó la rubia-

-tu no me ordenas a mi, yo mando imbécil-dijo pateándole el costado- aun no te queda claro mi problema verdad, tu eres mi problema, tu me quitaste a Mayumi-le gritaba en la cara jalándole el cabello- tu me robaste la victoria, tu tienes todo, la chica perfecta, para todas y todos eres el chico perfecto, el capitán perfecto, pero mira, sorpresa, ¡yo te estoy golpeando!- Y luego rió cruzándose de brazos- y estoy ganando-

-¿Qué?... que…

-no te hagas que no la conoces, hace un año me abandonó sin decirme porque y hace dos meses que intenté volver con ella y reconquistarla, encontré tu maldito numero en su celular y para peor te sigue prefiriendo aun sabiendo que estas con esta tonta-

-no te atrevas a insultarla, no te le acerques idiota-dijo la rubia arrastrándose sin poder levantarse, ese tipo si que era sádico-

Entonces el tipo se acercó pisándole los dedos de la mano.

-¡ah!-gritó la rubia ya no pudo contenerse-

-eso es idiota sufre, tu no eres de acero tu no eres nada-decía riendo ante su dolor- ¡feliz cumpleaños rata inmunda!-

Entonces la rubia entendió que si dejaba de luchar en levantarse, él la dejaría de golpear y así se repodría así que se rindió y guardó silencio, al parecer Mayumi no era tan mala no se había atrevido a revelar su secreto…

-y tu lindura ven acá-dijo acercándose a Michiru-

-suéltame, déjame, no me toques quítame tus sucias manos de encima-gritaba la chica-

-más sucias están las de él, yo no sé que le ven si es un tarado, ¡defiéndete Rata!, ya te dijo con cuantas rameras se metió-le dijo apoyándola contra la pared mirándola de una manera lasciva y asquerosa-

La chica miraba aturdida a Haruka, no por el comentario del chico sino por que no se movía y empezaba a sentir miedo.

-oh lo siento cariño, creo que cometí una indiscreción- dijo riendo- ¿no sabias que Tenoh se acostaba con mujerzuelas?-y volvió a callar- oh por dios debo aprender a ser mas discreto

-vamos ven conmigo te divertirás más-le decía al oído pasando su mano por su cabello-si cooperas será mejor-dijo tapándole la boca. La chica quería intentar pelear pero él tenía mas fuerza y ella estaba paralizada al ver a la rubia en el suelo se le heló el alma una sensación de perdida asquerosamente familiar, como si estuviese muerta, no podía dejar de sentir eso.

Los otros dos permanecían al margen como lo había ordenado él, al parecer quería tener el control absoluto, era tan poco hombre que debía alimentar su hombría de esa manera.

-ahora linda dime… ¿la quieres pasar bien?-le dijo destapándole la boca, la chica miró a la rubia que aún estaba en el suelo inerte y solo cerró los ojos-

Entonces la rubia se sentía ya más fuerte, ya se había recuperado, sentía como si su sangre recobrara esa adrenalina de guerrera que antes le hacia ser un as de filo en las batallas. Comenzó a levantarse con cuidado para no hacer ruido hasta que llegó a la espalada de este.

-¡te dije que no te metieras con ella!, ¿que parte de eso no entendiste cabeza dura?-le gruño azotándolo contra la pared dándole un rodillazo en la parte baja- y ustedes no se metan o le irá peor- sentenció a los otros-

Luego se dirigió al sujeto

-yo no soy piadoso por mi mejor sino nacen más idiotas como tu, y esto-dijo metiéndole un puñetazo en la cara- es por atreverte a tocarla- luego le sacó el aire-y esto por decirle cariño, no me importa que seas el capitán de judo, apuesto a que mis amigos del club no te dijeron quien fuel el capitán de judo el año pasado-dijo dándole un codazo en la espalda que lo derribo-esto es para que no se te olvide quien es el excapitán… pero mira tu cara, creo que dije algo que no debía decir, ah y gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños sabandija-dijo tocándolo con el pie.

Después que lo dejó tirado en el piso los otros dos corrieron a levantarlo, mientras la rubia caminaba lastimada hacia la chica que corrió hacia ella pero antes de llegar se desvaneció en el suelo.

-Haruka…-le decía la chica limpiándole la sangre de las mejillas que se había escurrido desde sus cejas- levántate y vámonos anda-

-apuesto a que antes era mejor en las batallas ¿cierto?-dijo tratando de reír manteniendo intacto su buen humor para con su sirena-

-hiciste lo que pudiste, estabas un poco fuera de practica, pero ya todo esta bien, vamos antes de que alguien nos vea y tengamos que ir a dirección.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo levantándose con ayuda de la chica, caminaron hasta el auto donde la chica le ayudó a entrar en el asiento trasero y ella manejó de vuelta al departamento.

Al entrar la sentó en una silla y volvió con un paño y unas bolsas de gel azul que había sacado del congelador, le limpió la sangre del rostro, ya empezaba a inflamarse, después de desinfectarle las heridas, le quitó el saco con ayuda de la rubia, poniéndole las compresas de gel en el abdomen para desinflamar, le puso esparadrapos en las cejas y un curita en la nariz, dejándole el labio solo con yodo, y después dándole un analgésico.

La rubia le tomó las manos entre las suyas y besó ambas.

-eres mi doctora favorita-le dijo tratando de sonreír-

-y tú mi paciente favorita-le dijo besándole la frente-

Se fue a la cocina y volvió con un muffin.

-a qui está tu premio mi viento-le dijo dándole el muffin acariciando su mejilla-

-gracias sirena, ¿Cuántas cosas horneaste esta mañana?

-solo lo necesario, lo que a ti te gusta-dijo sonriendo-

-gracias, pero… no tienes whisky o vodka solo para que el dolor disminuya-le dijo casi suplicante-

-no tengo Haruka, y sabes que no me gusta que tomes, mejor vamos a la habitación para que descanses-

-pero… pero-tartamudeaba-

-pero nada, vamos-le dijo poniendo el brazo de la rubia alrededor de su cuello-

Llegaron a la habitación y se acostaron en la cama, la aguamarina le sacó los zapatos.

-no, no te molestes, yo puedo-insistía la rubia-

-yo lo hago, no te hagas la difícil, no me molesta cuidarte-

-está bien-dijo dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada-

Después la aguamarina se acostó a su lado sacándole la camisa.

-no te preocupes sirena, yo lo hago, antes yo lo hacía cuando… vivía sola-le insistió tomándole las manos-

-pero ya no estás mas sola, ya jamás lo estarás-le respondió besándole la frente acariciándole el cabello-

Entonces la rubia le dejó terminar su trabajo, esta le desnudó el torso y colocó las compresas frías de gel en los moretones que tenía en el tórax.

Después de un rato la rubia se durmió en los brazos de su sirena.

-_no, no quiero perderte nunca-_susurraba la rubia dormida en el pecho y entre los brazos de su sirena-

La chica le besó la frente y le susurró al oído.

-lo prometo, nunca me perderás.

Michiru comprendía muy bien eso, la rubia había pasado tanto tiempo sola, que ahora que tenía tantos mimos y cuidados le era imposible creerlo o asimilarlo, por eso se aferraba a ella por miedo a perderla, por miedo a la soledad que le esperaba si ella no estaba, porque por más que antes de conocerla amaba su soledad, ahora ya no la soportaría sabiendo que existía un ser que la amaba con tanta entrega y de la que ella se había vuelto dependiente hasta los huesos; pero Michiru estaba consiente que jamás la dejaría, ya que la había encontrado quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, la rubia se acurrucó más en su pecho y ronroneó, lo que le trajo un recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas.

_Había tormenta, los truenos y los relámpagos no paraban, la princesa de los mares, ya se había resignado sabía que la rubia no llegaría esa noche, siempre escapaba del palacio para ir a verla y amanecer entre sus brazos, Urano ya sabía que su hija mantenía una relación con alguien pero no sabía con quien, le perdonaría que fuese una mortal pero no la hija de Poseidón._

_Pensaba en eso cuando de pronto un trueno y un relámpago atacaron, dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la cueva y entre la luz del relámpago se veía una sombra encapuchada._

_La sombra se acercó y la manta cayó al suelo dejando ver una rubia con un rostro demacrado y un estado deplorable._

_Se acercó corriendo a abrazarla y la rubia se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho, estaba tan débil, tan frágil, tan niña…_

_-¿Qué sucedió mi viento?-le preguntó la sirena-_

_-Ares...-pronunció la rubia ahogando el llanto-_

_-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntaba desesperada y preocupada-_

_La princesa de los vientos no pudo dejar de un lado su orgullo, no con ella, no con la persona que amaba._

_-Ares-volvió a pronunciar con odio y coraje, un susurro desgarrador, mientras el llanto se dejó venir-me atacó… destrozó a mis hombres… a mis fieles guerreros y mató a… a… a mi madre…-diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro-_

_La sirena la abrazó con fuerza mientras la princesa de los vientos mostraba ante ella y ante nadie más su lado débil, su lado humano derrumbándose de rodillas. La abrazó y la llevó con lentitud hacia la cama, le despojó de las sandalias y curó sus heridas con terneza, después se dirigía a la fuente para hablar con una de las nereidas que había contemplado la escena, cuando la rubia le tomó de la muñeca._

_-no…-dijo en un susurro-no te vayas… no me dejes… te lo suplico…-le imploraba como nunca con los ojos vidriosos tratando de ocultarlo bajo la sombra de sus cabellos mojados que caían sobre su frente-_

_La sirena no respondió solo asintió con el rostro lleno de asombro ante la petición de ese ser destrozado y suplicante, la princesa de los cuatro vientos se abrazó a ella y entonces ese pilar tan fuerte que representaba la princesa de los vientos se desplomó llorando desconsoladamente envuelta en sus brazos sintiéndose protegida refugiándose del dolor en su pecho._

_-fue… mi culpa sirena, fue mi culpa, no pude contra él… no pude-decía entre los sollozos-_

_-no te culpes, no lo hagas-le susurraba tranquilizándola con una caricia suave y reconfortante en su cabello arena-_

_-debí… debí ser yo… no ella, no mi madre, no mi dulce madre…_

_-no… tu no, no te dejes derrotar… no quiero perderte_

_-jamás debí convertirme en princesa guerrera, debí haber escuchado cuando me dijeron que no había nacido para eso… que jamás serviría para ser guerrera, porque soy…._

_-no, no lo digas… no te dejes vencer, no lo hagas, ellos jamás han tenido razón-le pedía secándole las lagrimas, no soportaba verla sufrir así, su dolor era también suyo-_

_-a penas y logré salir con vida, correr y escapar, correr para sobrevivir, nunca había pasado por eso, mi honor, mi orgullo, seguro y ahora seré una vergüenza para mi padre, soy tan cobarde… hui… ahora sé que jamás seré capaz de protegerte, de cuidarte… jamás lo seré, y no… yo no… no quiero perderte… no como la perdí a ella… es mi culpa… solo mía, no merezco nada, porque todo lo que me rodea se muere, todo se va, todo se desvanece y se desintegra estando conmigo… nunca estarás a salvo a mi lado, mereces alguien que te pueda proteger no alguien que de lástima como yo…_

_-jamás me perderás, te lo juro, a ella no le gustaría verte así, tu eres fuerte, y podrás superarlo… y yo me siento segura contigo y solo contigo… jamás sentiría lástima por ti, a ti yo te amo_

_-pero… pero… yo…_

_-ssshhh, calla, yo estoy aquí, duerme…_

_Y así en medio de la tormenta desatada que acompañaba sus lagrimas, la princesa de los vientos encontró por vez primera consuelo en los brazos de su sirena, a ella que le habían enseñado a no llorar y a resistir, a inhibir emociones, ella por fin podía ser ella con alguien, con esa persona que la amaba y al verla quebrantada no la abandonó ni reprochó al contrario estuvo ahí para hacerla mas fuerte, ella… su sirena y su orgullo, no se había roto por llorar, al contrario se había quitado ese sentimiento que ardía en su interior quebrándole se sentía más fuerte con la sirena a su lado, su sirena._

-mi Haruka, estuviste increíble hoy, te amo-le susurró acariciando su cabello-

Mientras la rubia dormía, tenía un sueño un tanto extraño, si es que podía llamársele sueño:

_Estaba en un palacio rodeado de columnas, era increíble, parecía el paraíso, gigantes nubes sobre su cabeza tan grandes por que el palacio estaba en las alturas que parecía rozar el cielo interminable, el viento furioso y pasivo al instante, dominado por un hombre alto y fornido de barba abundante que vestía una toga, moviendo sus dedos enseñándole a controlar su elemento, el viento, a su antojo._

_La niña de cabellos cortos y rubios, con una toga igual a esa empezó a mover sus brazos como si deseara volar, creando que las nubes se disiparan y el viento arrancara de los arboles sus hojas._

_Después trepaba un árbol y desde la rama saltaba._

_-¡puedo volar!-gritaba eufórica mientras una ráfaga de aire la mantenía en flote un instante para dejarla caer al suelo cual hoja seca de otoño-_

_La chiquilla se quedó en el suelo sollozando, cuando su madre una mujer rubia de facciones delicadas y cabello sedoso que parecía oro al reflejo del sol y unos ojos olivos idénticos a los suyos, desde una fuente corría, para levantarle y repentinamente el mismo hombre imponente de cabellos castaños se interponía diciendo._

_-déjala, que se levante, deja que aprenda a ser fuerte, ella provoco su caída ella debe aguantar._

_Y cuando le enseñaban y entrenando y se lastimaba._

_-¡no llores! ¡No seas cobarde! Debes aprender a ser valiente sino ¿Cómo funcionaras en el campo de batalla?-le decía su maestro de arco y flecha mientras ella se limpiaba las lagrimas con su antebrazo y se tragaba el dolor._

_Después se miraba a sí misma de pequeña aun, escuchando tras una puerta de las tantas que había en el palacio._

_-es una niña Urano, el que sea tu primera hija no significa que sea el gran primogénito esperado, al contrario la matarán en las batallas, mejor deja que su belleza aflore y que sea una dama… ella simplemente no te servirá de nada deja que crezca y se case podríamos unir tu reino y el mío-decía Zeus-_

_-es mi hija y yo decido lo que se me antoja, ella será una guerrera, ha nacido con mi marca, ha nacido con mi poder, ella es la elegida además corre por sus venas y le gusta ser lo que es… una guerrera de sangre pura descendiente de el gran Urano, tiene espíritu y punto…_

_La niña rubia empuñó sus manos y corrió despavorida por los enormes pasillos del palacio, a medida que su imagen iba siendo la de un joven._

_Se enfrentaba con guerreros de alto rango aprendiendo a dominar su espada, recibiendo cortadas en el cuerpo, la que más le marcó una en el rostro._

_Miró al guerrero con el que se enfrentaba, se llevó la mano al rostro limpiándose la sangre…_

_-¿Qué harás? ¿Llorar?-se mofaba dejando ver su boca desdentada-_

_Lo miró nuevamente con frialdad, le dio una sonrisa ladina, y después hizo chocar sus espadas avanzando hacia él con maestría, para después dar en la empuñadura de la espada que el otro poseía, entonces el otro soltó la espada mirando su mano sangrante y la rubia apuntándole en el cuello._

_Su madre siempre se encargaba de curarle las heridas con cariño._

_-hija, sabes que puedes renunciar a esto, no es justo para ti-le decía su madre curándole la herida, era a la única que le dejaba tocara sus heridas-_

_-no quiero madre… no puedo_

_-pero ¿Por qué hija? No lo entiendo…_

_-porque me gusta, porque corre por mis venas, porque si Urano quiere un heredero aquí lo tiene…-dijo decidida con un brillo de lucha en sus ojos empuñando su mano decidida-_

_El tiempo había pasado, tenía veinte años y su padre celebraba su victoria contra Ares nuevamente, entre danzas de bailarinas exóticas y un exquisito y variado festín descubrió que a las chicas no les pasaba desapercibida aun siendo mujer._

_-la noche es fría ¿verdad?... deberías entrar… adentro no hay ventiscas-le sugirió una chica de cabello castaño del cortejo de Hermes bastante coqueta-_

_-¿y que harás para que deje de sentir frio?-le pregunto seductora-_

_-ven adentro y averígualo-le respondió guiñándole el ojo-_

_Ella sonrió y dejó su copa de vino sobre una mesita siguiendo a la chica, y así como sucedía con aquella sucedió con las demás, en cada puerto un amor, así lo hacía sin remordimiento alguno, mortales, hechiceras, diosas, semidiosas, princesas, ninfas, musas, etc._

_Y un nuevo integrante se sumó a su familia, al parecer en esa vida había tenido un hermano, un pequeño debilucho y enfermizo que las fuerzas se le vencían al grado de ni siquiera blandir la espada, Urano le había pedido que lo enseñara a defenderse al menos, ella lo quería mucho, lo protegía de todo, aunque al principio creyó que le quitaría su lugar lo cual no ocurrió pues la criatura falleció a los nueve años._

_A los siete el niño había aprendido un poco a entrenar con ella aunque no era muy rápido la rubia se tornaba lenta con él solo para que el pequeño se sintiera útil y en confianza._

_-no llores-le decía dándole la espalda-los guerreros no lloran… se fuerte apréndelo de memoria- decía pegando en su cien con su dedo índice y se iba de ahí._

_El tiempo pasó y esa tarde hablaba con el niño que estaba ya en cama._

_-debes ser fuerte pequeño, no por nada eres hermano de la mejor guerrera-el niño reía- sino ¿Qué harás cuando yo no esté? ¿Quién protegerá a nuestra madre?_

_-yo lo haré…_

_-eso quería oír… ese es el grito de un entusiasta guerrero-decía revolviéndole los cabellos-_

_-llévame a cabalgar ¿quieres? Por favor…_

_Se colocaba al niño sobre sus hombros, la criatura no pesaba nada, y corría por los pasillos con el niño riendo._

_Después montaban sobre su caballo blanco y el animal salía a trote despavorido ante la orden de su ama, corrían por los campos y las praderas, el viento a su favor, hasta llegar al rio descansaban al pie de un árbol, donde casi al atardecer el pequeño dio su último suspiro._

_-te quiero mi hermana, tú eres el viento indomable-y entonces cerró sus ojos para siempre dejando escurrir una pequeña lagrima, para descansar en los campos elíseos-_

_El niño era lo contrario a ella, exteriorizaba emociones, "el príncipe débil hermano de la gélida princesa" le llamaban los guerreros del ejercito de Urano._

_Tomó a la criatura en sus brazos para volver al palacio._

_-los guerreros no lloran pequeño, los guerreros no lloran-dijo limpiándole la mejilla y caminando con el niño en sus brazos y a sus espaldas un remolino de viento que arrastraba las hojas del otoño-_

Todas esas imágenes y escenas reveladoras de su pasado la tenían un poco inquieta mientras dormía sin embargo no podía deshacerse de ellas no podía abandonar esos sueños, aunque lo deseara, no aún.

_La tormenta era impasible, había llegado a un monte destrozado un aire sombrío y aroma a fuego estaba nublado y había llovizna, tenía la mirada ensombrecida y sed de venganza y el deseo de un guerrero implacable. Llevaba sus muñequeras de cuero y los aros de oro en sus brazos._

_-¡vengo por ti Ares! ¡Vengo por tu cabeza! ¡Sal de ahí cobarde!-gritaba bajo la lluvia parada sobre una roca y empuñando su espada-_

_Un trueno retumbó en el cielo y tras una nube de humo Ares apareció frente a ella._

_-¿así que no te bastó lo de la vez pasada? ¿Cuánto lloraste? ¿O no sabes llorar? ¿Cómo esta la reina de los cielos tu mami?_

_-¡cállate! ¡Maldito!_

_-¿a que has venido a enseñarme como pierdes otra vez?_

_-NO-dijo firme y sonriendo- he venido a enseñarte como pierdes tú-_

_Empuño su espada y corrió con ganas hacia él con furia ofuscada por la ira, el tenebroso esquivaba magistralmente, y ella utilizaba eficazmente su don, provocando al viento, creando venticas certeras dirigidas solo para el dios de la guerra que lo enviaban varios metros lejos de ella cayendo de espaldas sobre el piso, la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo era dominada por la princesa de los vientos, había logrado herirlo en varias ocasiones pero ella también estaba lastimada, de un golpe Ares la mandó contra un árbol, pensaba ya haberla derrotado o que del golpe no se levantaría, la princesa de los cielos se olvidó de todo dolor al recordar la muerte de su madre se llenó de fuerzas, miró que a su lado estaba su espada tirada en el suelo, tomó la espada y gritó mientras corría hacia el dios tenebroso, este de asombro no se inmutó, con la empuñadura de la espada lo derribo golpeándolo en el cuello, ya en el suelo, colocó el frío y filoso metal sobre su cuello, levantó su otra mano con el pulgar erguido, Ares la miró aterrado, realmente se ensuciaría las manos con él, bajaba lentamente el pulgar sentenciándolo, la rubia sonrió y el dios de la guerra bajó la mirada._

_-¿algún último deseo?-preguntó la rubia con una mirada fría- _

_El dios de la guerra aprovechó el momento que le daba la rubia y como llegó se esfumó dejando una cortina de humo que rápidamente se esfumó._

_-¡Así es cobarde! ¡Huye! ¡Escapa de mí mientras puedas! ¡Porque la próxima vez no tendré piedad de ti! ¡No la mereces!-gritó a la nada bajo la lluvia-_

_Un trueno partió el cielo…_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

saludines a todos ojalá tengan tiempo de comentar y les agradesco de antemano a todos los que lo han hecho y han seguido la historia y espero que no les aburra porque en determinado tiempo este fic podría volverse algo monótono...


	13. Feliz cumpleaños parte II

Hola a todos como prometí un capitulo por día, y les dejo la continuación del otro, disfruten, lean y opinen.

gracias por sus reviews que me animan a terminar este fic...

_Feliz cumpleaños parte II_

Abrió los ojos despertando de súbito incorporándose repentinamente, llovía en realidad se miraba por la ventana, cuando de pronto sintió una caricia en su espalda.

-Haruka, amor ¿estás bien?-le dijo Michiru-

-si… si, solo fue un sueño, bueno más bien una revelación.

-¿Qué recordaste?-le preguntó intrigada mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente-

-Ares…-susurró y la chica se estremeció- no te preocupes-le dijo mirándola con seguridad y firmeza- ¿sabes que quiero hacer…?

-¿Qué?

-vamos a las afueras de Tokio ¿quieres?

-¿a tu casa?

-no, a nuestra casa…

La chica sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó de la cama y empacó un poco de ropa y víveres. Salieron del departamento y se encaminaron, Haruka conducía.

Llegaron rápido había poco trafico, la chica preparó la cena mientras la rubia se metió a bañar, al salir de la ducha encontró su ropa tendida en la cama, una playera manga larga blanca con el escudo de linterna verde, unos pants negros, bajó lentamente las escaleras cojeando un poco y sosteniéndose las costillas, llegó a la cocina y se sentó con dificultad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó la aguamarina-

-el dolor cesa poco a poco, pero no soy Súper Man así que tengo que esperar sanar…

-yo te quiero como eres-le dijo tocando afablemente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar una caricia simple pero deliciosa- la diosa del viento, Batman, linterna verde y Haruka Tenoh, así te quiero…

La rubia sonrió sabía que su sirena siempre la había querido con esa entrega, cenaron un poco y al rato se encontraba en la habitación, a oscuras con la pantalla plana encendida, rodaba una película del pato Donald, la aguamarina había tomado una ducha y puesto su camisón, reclinada sobre el respaldar de la cama y la rubia acostada, con su cabeza sobre el vientre de su sirena, mientras la chica le hacía mimos en su cabeza y ella cerraba los ojos, de repente la rubia sintió una mano deslizarse por su torso.

-¿aun duele?-le preguntó parando en el espacio entre las costillas-

-no, ya no-le sonrió sin abrir sus ojos, tomando su mano dándole un beso-

Después de un rato el timbre sonó, la rubia se estaba perdiendo en esa caricia constante, arrulladora y embriagadora.

-Haruka...

-¿uhm?

-están tocando el timbre-dijo al tiempo que le ponía pausa a la televisión- ¿alguien tiene tu dirección?

-no, las propietarias de las prendas que encontraste en la caja, jamás vinieron aquí solo conocen mi departamento…

-entonces… ¿será Bunzo?

-no lo creo, él me hubiera llamado al celular primero, para saber si estoy en mi apartamento o en el tuyo…

-bueno, pero de todas formas saben que estamos aquí las luces del pórtico y de la sala están prendidas…

-iré yo-sentenció la rubia incorporándose con dificultad-

-no, no, quédate recostada iré yo…-dijo poniéndose una bata-

Michiru se levantó y salió de la habitación, una vez que comenzó a bajar las escaleras Haruka la siguió no iba a dejar que se expusiera de esa forma.

Se levantó y se encaminó a las escaleras cojeando un poco, Michiru acaba de abrir la puerta cuando divisó una figura alta y de cabello largo, tez morena, se le olvidó el dolor que tuviese en la más mínima fibra de su cuerpo y corrió desenfrenada hacia la dueña de unos ojos amatista.

-¡Setsuna!-gritó abrazándola y girando en el aire, Michiru cerró la puerta-

-feliz cumpleaños, Haruka-le decía la morena-

-¡te acordaste! Pero que alegría-le decía tomándole las manos- te extrañé mucho, pero no lo puedo creer dime como te fue…

-muy bien, pero ¿Por qué tan cambiada? ¿De que me perdí?

Michiru seguía expectante de la escena que nada le había gustado, no miraba en ese momento a la mejor amiga de la rubia, veía a una completa extraña, morena, alta y sexy, algo madura de edad ¿tenía celos?, oh sí estaba hirviendo de celos.

La rubia observó a Michiru que yacía atónita.

-Setsuna, te presento a mi novia Michiru, Michiru ella es Setsuna mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde la infancia-aclaró-

Michiru la miró una vez más, las palabras "nos conocemos desde la infancia" le hicieron pensar, "si no pasó nada entre ellas antes ¿porque pasaría ahora?" se sintió segura y estrechó su mano con una sonrisa.

-Michiru Kaioh es un gusto

-Setsuna Meioh igualmente

-pasa, pasa vamos a la sala, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-preguntó sentándose en el sofá-

-pasé por tu departamento y no te encontré así que se me ocurrió venir acá…

-prepararé un té-dijo la rubia levantándose dificultosamente-

-yo lo preparo amor-dijo Michiru-

-pero ¿Qué te pasó Haruka?

-ah esto me dieron la paliza de mi vida-rió-pero no es gran cosa les enseñé quien manda así no nos volverán a molestar-

-¿fuiste al hospital?

-no, ni lo menciones odio los hospitales, Michiru me curó…

-ah…-rió-antes yo te curaba ¿lo recuerdas?

-si, la verdad me tuviste mucha paciencia…

-cierto tenias un carácter espantoso-en eso llegó Michiru con las tazas- pero… espera… me dijiste Michiru Kaioh ¿verdad?

-claro-asintió la nombrada-

-Haruka, ella es la chica de la que te hablé aquella vez en el café, te ha cambiado mucho hace mucho que no te veía sonreír así, has hecho un buen trabajo Michiru…

-y no fue fácil-respondió la aludida-

La rubia carraspeó.

-¿y dime Setsuna como te fue en tu viaje?

-pues… más o menos nada nuevo…

-fue contigo Soichi Tomoe el papá de la chiquilla Hotaru ¿verdad? A ese tipo tú le gustas…-inquirió sin duda la rubia- no te dijo nada, no estas con él ¿o sí?

-que curiosa eres, le agradezco mucho es muy bueno conmigo pero no quiero estar con alguien por agradecimiento-dijo bajando la cabeza-quiero estar con alguien porque le ame…

-si, lo sé Setsuna no te apures…-respondió bebiendo de su taza-

La rubia sabía bien que Setsuna había fracasado un sin numero de veces en sus relaciones, siempre buscando el hombre perfecto, el príncipe en corcel blanco que le protegiera y le cuidara blandiendo su espada enfrentándose a sus miedos y con ganas de hacerla feliz pese a cualquier cosa pero nunca lo hallaba, o al menos esa era la idea que tenía la rubia.

-eres una mujer muy bella Setsuna, no desesperes, a veces me siento responsable de tus rompimientos…

-pero ¿Por qué Haruka? sabes que no es así

-pues por mis enredos, estabas en media cita cuando yo te llamaba bien borracha diciéndote que olvidé donde dejé mi auto, o que olvidé como llegar a casa, o para ir a traerme a las dos de la mañana de los separos por una golpiza mientras tu vivías con ellos en tu departamento y los dejabas por responsabilizarte de mi eras mi único apoyo o porque una mujer me quitó la billetera y me dejó en el…

-si ya entendió amor ¿verdad Setsuna?-le dijo Michiru mirándola seriamente-

-bueno solo decía esas por nombrar algunas-dijo la rubia apenándose-

-no te preocupes Haruka, son cosas que ya pasaron, si ellos no supieron entender que mi amistad contigo era incondicional es su problema…-titubeó dando un giro al tema que la incomodó y Michiru lo notó sin embargo la rubia había tocado el tema sin intención- pero sabes te traje un regalo, después del diplomado me tomé unas vacaciones pasando por norte América y visité a tus padres, tu madre está más tranquila con respecto a lo de tus preferencias y como ofrenda de paz aceptó que te trajera el regalo-dijo sacando un álbum de su portafolio-

Haruka lo tomó entre sus manos con gran ilusión, estaba sentada con Michiru a su izquierda y Setsuna a su derecha, abrió el álbum y se veía una niña rubia de cabello corto de unos seis años en una bicicleta azul, con banditas en las piernas y el mentón

-hey esa es cuando cumplí seis años…

-si como recuerdo esa bicicleta-

-Desde entonces uso el cabello corto, por aquella niña que me puso goma de mascar en el cabello…

-si, y luego a los quince se convirtió en tu primera novia, queda demostrado que del amor al odio hay un solo paso…

Después seguía una foto, de la rubia con Setsuna persiguiéndola.

-aquí cuando robé tu diario fue divertido leerlo

-oye dijiste que no lo habías leído

-cierto… dije que no había leído mucho…

Fotos de Haruka columpiando a la morena.

Luego se veía a la rubia en secundaria con sus amigos, camisa roja a cuadros y jeans desgastados, muy diferente a ahora.

Fotos de su graduación vistiendo un traje negro al lado de una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, ojos grisáceos con un vestido morado platinado.

-mira ahí está Melissa contigo, después de tanto odio que se tenían desde que te embarró el chicle en la cabeza, terminaron juntas.

-si…-exhaló la rubia- si no hubiese sido por sus padres creo que jamás hubiéramos terminado, a partir de ese entonces que mis padres se enteraron de lo nuestro, nos separaron…-dijo la rubia con nostalgia-

-es comprensible Haruka fue tu primer amor, y sino hubiese sido por eso ni siquiera hubieras venido a Tokio.

-y eso a mí me convino-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla-

La rubia sonrió pero había quedado estupefacta recordando su historia con Melissa Gardner:

_El padre de Haruka tenía una micro empresa en Japón su apellido en Tokio no era muy conocido pero en Osaka sí, sin embargo en Estados Unidos eran una familia más de clase media, su casa estaba en los suburbios, una casa de tres pisos con un extenso jardín trasero, no muy ornamentada cumplía con las necesidades básicas, y al ser la única hija del matrimonio tenía ciertos regalos, le habían regalado un auto, aun contra la voluntad de su madre, su padre accedió pues el argumento de la madre era que "es una chica de 16 años que no usa ni gota de maquillaje, no tiene novio, y usa el cabello corto ¡y ahora quiere un auto!", sin embargo su padre lo dejó como sorpresa en el garaje, en la escuela ella no se mostraba como una chica que lo tuviese todo, le gustaba ir algo desarreglada y común, eso llamaba la atención de la chicas confundiéndola con un chico y la de otras que sabían bien su genero._

_Era el día de su graduación, sus padres habían salido por una semana, así que no vieron la manera en que se preparó para esa noche ir al evento en la secundaria, un traje negro a la medida que compró a escondidas._

_Se echó un vistazo en el espejo y salió de casa con las llaves de su auto en la mano, uno de sus amigos Patrick Johnson, le haría el favor de pasar por Melissa a la casa de sus padres, así los padres no se negarían, condujo su Peugeot 908-RC negro hasta la secundaria dejándolo en la entrada encontrándose con la chica muy linda y sofisticada, la chica bajó del auto blanco de su amigo y corrió a abrazarla._

_Entraron al evento, bailaron un par de canciones, y decidieron partir a la casa de la rubia para estar más a gusto, al llegar bajaron del auto y la rubia la cargó hasta la entrada de su casa._

_-¿Qué hay de tus padres?-preguntó agarrándose del umbral de la puerta-_

_-estarán en Osaka por una semana…-respondió sonriendo-_

_-¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho?_

_-era sorpresa-_

_Llegaron a la sala, y la rubia prendió la chimenea a petición de la chica que no quería que prendiera la luz. Antes la rubia subió a su habitación por un frazada la chica comenzaba a tener frío, se sentaron cómodamente en un sofá mientras la rubia se quitaba el saco y luego la chica le deshizo el corbatín._

_-¿tienes licor?-le preguntó Melissa-_

_La rubia rió._

_-tu no bebes… además no se pide así niña-le respondió dándole un beso-_

_-¿entonces como se pide? Si no sé beber enséñame…-le dijo provocativa-_

_-tengo coñac, vodka, whisky, vino tinto, vino blanco, saque, tequila-sonrió besándole el cuello- y tengo champagne-_

_-quiero lo ultimo…-dijo sonriendo-_

_-mira Mel… no tienes que tomar solo porque yo lo hago, además no es necesario que estemos juntas hoy, aun hay más tiempo…_

_-pero yo quiero hoy… y no voy a beber para estar contigo sino para estar a tu nivel-dijo inocentemente-_

_La rubia volvió a reír._

_-iré por el champagne porque quieres probar pero solo beberás una copa… y no más_

_-acepto…_

_Fue a la cocina por las copas y la botella, al volver sirvió el champagne, brindaron._

_-por nosotras Haruka-le dijo sonriendo-_

_-y por nuestro futuro…-le dijo devolviéndole el gesto-_

_La chica bebió un trago, y luego la besó deseando más, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, mientras la rubia la recostó cuidadosamente en el sofá, dejando el febril beso comenzando a recorrer su cuello, lentamente le bajó los tirantillos al vestido buscando la cremallera, ambas eran novatas en eso, los nervios en la atmosfera podían percibirse, pero la quería y quería amarla eso era lo único que sabia, y la otra se aferraba con fuerza a su torso._

_Poco a poco deslizó su mano por el muslo de la joven, por debajo del vestido sintiendo como ésta se estremeció._

_-Mel, ¿estas segura de esto?-le preguntó con terneza al oído-_

_-más… que nunca, lo he estado… es… esperando-le susurró casi sin poder-_

_Estaban creando una sombra proyectada en la pared donde no solo dos almas se volvían uno, dos cuerpos también._

_Se escuchaba el crujir de la madera de la chimenea, había comenzado una ligera llovizna, el éxtasis y el placer inundaban la sala, la ropa tirada en el suelo, las copas en la mesita de centro, dos amantes llegando al máximo, cuando la puerta de la casa fue abierta, nadie escuchó nada, ni los pasos, ni el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse, ni la puerta al abrirse, ni la llegada de sus padres a la sala._

_-tan pronto el vuelo se canceló-comentó el señor-¿Umi Por qué esta todo oscuro?-susurró-_

_-no lo se Akito… ¿estará en cas…?-pero la señora guardó silencio abruptamente al escuchar un grito que no era precisamente de sufrimiento-_

_Unas llaves cayeron al suelo, ante la imagen que se suscitaba ante sus ojos._

_-Haruka…-masculló la madre-_

_La rubia volvió a mirar lentamente tapándose ella y a la chica con la frazada azul, encontrándose con los rostros estupefactos de sus padres, solo la mitad de sus rostros mostraban el desagrado total ante la escena siendo iluminados por el tono rojizo de las llamas danzantes en la chimenea, la otra mitad ensombrecida por la penumbra de la oscuridad, testigo del acto y el descubrimiento._

_-¡¿Qué es esto?!-gritó su padre encolerizado, el señor no tenía así el carácter pero esa vez perdió los estribos-_

_La rubia se levantó cubriéndose de prisa._

_-yo… yop… puedo explicarlo-decía poniéndose el pantalón-_

_-nada que vas a explicar ¿Dónde está tu vestido? ¿Qué es eso? Pero que demonios…_

_-¡vestido!, ¿lo quieres escuchar Umiko Tenoh? ¡No me gustan los vestidos! No soy tu princesa, nunca lo he sido, yo no juego al tecito y menos a las muñecas…_

_-¡cállate!-le gritó su madre-_

_-¿Qué me calle? ¿Entonces si no quieres saber porque preguntas? No soy lo que tu esperabas eso es todo ¡no me gustan los chicos!_

_Terminó de vestirse y dispuso a salir de ahí con la chica._

_-¿A dónde vas Haruka Tenoh?-le dijo su padre con voz dura y baja sujetándole el brazo en un agarre firme-arregla lo que acabas de arruinar, dile que es mentira, dile que…_

_Se soltó de inmediato._

_-no padre, lo siento… pero no le voy a decir lo que quiere escuchar…_

_-quizá solo es una confusión, acláraselo-casi le suplicó el hombre, estaba cediendo casi siempre tomaba las cosas con calma, su madre era la escandalosa-_

_-lo siento padre, en verdad lo siento por ustedes, porque yo no tengo remordimiento de nada, no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de lo que soy._

_-¡te vas a quemar en el infierno Haruka! ¡Jamás vas a ser feliz!-gritó su madre encolerizada llorando-¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué a mi? Preferiría que fuera retrasada mental…_

_Y así salió de ahí con la chica cerrando la puerta dejando de escuchar las palabras de su madre, dejando atrás lo insultos y las maldiciones._

-¿Haruka? ¿Haruka? ¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Setsuna-

La rubia exhaló y trató de poner su mejor cara.

-si, solo pensaba.

Setsuna sabía muy bien el momento que había aquejado la mente de la rubia así que le ayudó a salir de esa porque no quería que Michiru lo notara.

-¿Por qué abriste el álbum a la mitad eh? Faltan tus fotos de bebé…-le dijo riendo-

-oh, no eso si que no-se negaba la rubia dejando que el recuerdo se fuera a si de fácil como llegó-

-anda ábrelo…

-no porque salgo sin ropa…-se cruzó de brazos-

-eras un bebé Haruka… anda…-la codeó-

-no quiero-se empeñó, su amiga le puso ojos de gatito- está bien, está bien lo haré-

Y así volvió al álbum y lo abrió desde la primera página.

Había una nena rubia sobre una cama, en la bañera, en la cunita y en una piscina inflable, luego una pequeña sobre una sillita de comer con el traste de la papilla en la cabeza, luego vestida de jugador de futbol americano con un balón a su lado.

-¿ves Setsuna? mis padres tuvieron la culpa ¿Quién los manda a vestirme como niño eh?-dijo riendo en broma-

A lo que la aguamarina y la morena rieron.

Volvieron a ver las fotos, y salían sus fiestas de cumpleaños, frente al pastel en forma de auto.

-y mi padre que me metió el gusto por los autos-dijo riendo-

Luego salían otras fotos, a toda velocidad en un triciclo, otra de su primer día de clases, otro cumpleaños rompiendo una piñata, luego en un parque de diversiones llorando en el suelo por subirse a los autos chocones, luego con una patineta y el cabello más largo, manejando un auto a control remoto, en patines, jugando con un gato, trepando un árbol.

-mira Haruka ahí estas con tu gato…

-si, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, siempre me gustaron más los perros pero soy alérgica, ay mi gato se fue una vez que quise bañarlo-y todas rieron-

Y luego la foto de la mitad que las hacia volver al comienzo una niña con un vestido rosa y el cabello hasta los hombros con un moñito.

-mira y con tu vestido

-¡me lo pusieron a la fuerza! Solo mira mis ojos, lloré hasta el cansancio y aun así me obligaron a tomarme la foto-dijo haciendo puchero-

-ya ves Haruka, ¿Cuál era el escandalo de que te vieran sin ropa?

-si, además amor no es la primera vez que te veo en paños menores-dijo la aguamarina riendo-

-ni la última ¿verdad Michiru?-continuó Setsuna-

La rubia estaba sonrojada no sabía como lidiar con la situación, de que su novia y su mejor amiga se rieran a sus costillas, entonces solo carraspeó la garganta.

-ya es tarde Haruka y debo irme-dijo la morena levantándose-

-esta lloviendo Setsuna puedes quedarte si quieres… no hay problema ¿verdad Michiru?

-oh, no por supuesto, quédate…

-traigo auto, no te preocupes…

-ya es tarde para que conduzcas hasta tu departamento en Tokio, aquí hay otras habitaciones-insistió la rubia-

La morena no dejó que le rogaran tanto y accedió.

-pero ¿con que dormiré?

-no te preocupes Setsuna, te prestaré ropa-le respondió Haruka-

Y así subieron a la habitación, Michiru le daba la ropa a la morena mientras la rubia se había ido hasta el balcón.

-Michiru gracias por la hospitalidad-

-no es nada, eres amiga de Haruka, por lo tanto mía también-le sonrió con amabilidad-

-buenas noches Michiru, hasta mañana Haruka…

Pero la rubia yacía recargada en la balaustrada del balcón, mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte donde hacía horas había muerto el atardecer, mirándolo sin mirarlo a la vez.

_Sus padres después de hablar con ella la habían castigado severamente, ya llevaba ocho meses de encierro en su cuarto, rebobinando una y otra vez las palabras en su mente de la discusión "¡buscaremos el mejor psiquiatra!" "¡ya les dije que no estoy enferma!" "¡¿Entonces que demonios quieres que pensemos eh?!" "ya hablamos con sus padres, no se te volverá a acercar con la condición de que tu tampoco la busques"_

_Antes del juicio por su emancipación fue a ver a la chica de cabello negro. Al llegar aventó las piedritas a la ventana, escaló sin problemas y entró a la habitación siendo recibida con un abrazo y un beso, la chica lloraba._

_-ya estoy harta de esto Haruka, mis padres me obligan a salir con un chico, vámonos huyamos…_

_-tengo que decirte algo importante… estoy en juicio por mi emancipación, y después me iré…_

_-llévame contigo… por favor…_

_-no puedo Mel… me acusarían de rapto, ni siquiera alcanzaríamos a salir del país…-le dijo besándola-_

_-prométeme que no conseguirás a alguien más-le dijo abrazándose a su pecho llorando- quédate esta noche… como desearía que no te fueras-_

_Entonces cayeron en la cama abrazadas, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido, entre gemidos acallados con besos y placer ahogado en la agonía del silencio._

_La mañana despuntó oscura y nublada._

_La rubia se preparaba para irse._

_-debo irme-le susurró besándole la frente, platicaban en susurros-_

_-no te vayas por favor-le sujetaba de la playera-_

_-vendré mañana te lo prometo-la chica comenzó a llorar-_

_-no mañana, no pasado, no te vayas lejos, no me dejes llévame contigo-le suplicó-_

_-no puedo Mel entiéndeme por favor, espera dos años, y cuando tengas dieciocho te mandaré a traer…_

_-no Haruka llévame ahora no me dejes…_

_-tus padres vienen y debo estar temprano en el juzgado…_

_-Haruka te quiero -la rubia abrió grande los ojos, tenían un año juntas pero nunca se habían expresado cosas así-_

_La abrazó con mucha fuerza por más que quería llorar no podía, no quería dejarla y perderla, pero también deseaba su libertad._

_-debo irme princesa…-le dio un fugas beso en los labios- te veré mañana- y así salió por la ventana-_

_Si sus padres no la querían escuchar, así que tendrían que escuchar a un abogado, antes de que se cumplieran los nueve meses con ayuda de su amigo Patrick contrató un abogado para emanciparse y logró hacerlo, se emancipó y cobró su herencia, pero sus padres querían poner unos tratos y unas condiciones, "sabe dios que me quieren obligar a firmar" y con ese pensamiento se decidió a escapar. _

_Escapó por la ventana de su habitación y se despidió de su amigo esa noche._

_-¿en verdad es necesario que te vayas?_

_-si, ya no soporto estar más aquí…_

_-¿Qué hay de Melissa? ¿No te quedarás por ella?-la rubia bajó la cabeza-_

_-he estado yendo a verla casi todas las noches, entro por su ventana, aun si llueve voy, y ya tampoco soporto eso, jamás lograremos lo que queremos, ella estará mejor sin mi…_

_-está bien, entonces solo me queda desearte suerte y cuídate mucho…_

_-gracias por todo Patrick…_

_Y esa fue la última noche que fue a ver la chica de ojos glaucos._

_Mientras en la casa de Melissa la chica empacaba rápidamente en una valija._

_-"no importa como, yo me iré contigo Haruka"-pensaba metiendo apresurada la ropa-_

_Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió estruendosamente aun teniendo el seguro._

_-¡Melissa! ¿Qué crees que haces?-le gritó su padre sujetándola firme del brazo- ya me enteré que esa miserable viene todas las noches, ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy? ¿Crees que soy sordo o ciego?_

_-¡no es cierto!-dijo comenzando a llorar-_

_-¡no me mientas! ¡No trates de verme la cara! Vi bajar a esa perra desgraciada por la cornisa ayer por la mañana vino a revolcarse contigo ¿verdad?_

_-¡déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo la quiero a ella!_

_-¡cállate!-le dijo abofeteándola-_

_-¡me voy a ir con ella lejos! Lejos de ti y de mamá ¡solo quiero que me dejen en paz!_

_La lluvia ya se había desatado en el camino, Haruka se fue a pie tenía la intención de dejar el auto obsequio de sus padres, estaba en el jardín de la casa de la chica ya toda empapada, tomó unas piedritas aventándolas a la ventana._

_-¡ahí esta esa zorra! ¡Verdad!_

_-¡Haruka!_

_-¡cállate! Deja que se vaya-le tapó la boca y la alejó de la ventana aunque la chica forcejeara._

_Y afuera la rubia seguía bajo la lluvia aventando piedrecillas contra el cristal, se fijó en el garaje y no estaba el auto, entonces se le ocurrió gritar._

_-¡Mel! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ábreme!- pero nada pasaba- ¡Mel! ¡Princesa! ¡Soy yo Haruka!_

_Pero nadie abrió la ventana, siguió gritando pero nadie abrió la ventana, empuñó sus manos y lentamente le dio la espalda a ese sitio, derramando una lagrima desde el corazón que se perdió mezclándose con la lluvia._

_Y así decidió partir, en una mano llevaba una bolsa de viaje y la otra la empuñaba de coraje._

_-"primera y ultima lagrima que derramo por una mujer"-se dijo así misma mientras se iba-"y pensar que estaba dispuesta a llevarte conmigo Melissa pasara lo que pasara, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo solo por ti"_

_Dentro de la casa la chica se soltó del agarre de su padre y corrió a la ventana alcanzando a ver como se iba la rubia._

_-Haruka…-susurró- espérame…_

_-ya no la llames, ya se fue-dijo su padre comenzando a reír- cayó redondita en mi trampa… pero ya ni modo le rompiste el corazón… pobrecita, eso le pasa por meterse con mujeres, las mujeres son traidoras_

_Desde ese entonces se prometió no volver a sufrir, llegó a Tokio, convirtiéndose en el gran Haruka Tenoh, amante de Alexis y Mayumi y de muchas otras más, novia de nadie, rompe corazones y no la del corazón roto._

En ese instante sintió un abrazo por la espalda, dándose la vuelta quedando frente a Michiru.

-¿en que piensa esa cabecita tuya amor?

La rubia rió.

-no es nada, solo… gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-por no haberme abandonado, por haberme buscado, por hacerme tan feliz-la chica la abrazó con fuerza- por amarme…

-feliz cumpleaños mi viento-le susurró-

Y así la rubia la cargó en sus brazos, entrando a la habitación, para dormir debían descansar después de un día tan ajetreado y lleno de recuerdos.

Entre el silencio y la pasividad de la noche Setsuna desde la otra habitación escuchó el acaramelado momento y solo le quedó sonreír, su amiga era feliz y eso era lo único que importaba… lo único ¿o no?, no valía la pena cuestionarlo, era lo que importaba le pesara a quien le pesara.

-"venía dispuesta a solo una cosa, pero ya no importa…"-pensó Setsuna-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo realmente, porque se acercan tiempo dificiles, bueno no hay que dramatizar, el fic se tornará diferente con las protagonisnas, como ya lo había comentado la felicidad y la paz no es eterna.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo anterior:**

traté de describir las cosas lo mejor que pude, las cursivas son recuerdos, es lo que creo pudo haber causado confusión

Ares: dios de la guerra

Ícaro: personaje mitologico que se contruye unas alas con cera y al acercarse demasiado al sol se derriten y cae al oceano

Narciso: era un joven muy hermoso, del que se enamoró una ninfa llamada eco, que fue castigada por Hera y de esa forma no podía hablar, las palabras rebotaban en ella, haciendo eco a lo que se le decía, ella se enamoró de narciso pero él la rechazó, ella se desvaneció de tristeza y entonces la diosa de la venganza llamada nemesis hizo que él se enamorara de su reflejo en el agua, entonces el se hundió en el agua muriendo ahogado, creciendo en su lugar una bella flor.

**Aidan Ross: **hola, y te pido paciencia, la paciencia conduce al paraiso, así que ten calma, ya casi llego a donde la acción va a comenzar y despues llega el decenlace y fin, gracias por seguir la historia... ten confinza y dime donde te confunde y yo te digo, bueno espero que te agrade esta continuación... pero esque tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que a veces esto se convierte en un embrollo y se hace dificil, pero como tu dices no los desanimaré en el camino porque te digo que no tengo intención de dejar esto inconcluso, el final se va a tardar un poco porque vuelvo a mis ocupaciones pero si lo terminaré, saludos y gracias nuevamente.

atte barn loren.

gracias a tdos los lectores que comentan y a los que solo leen gracias tambien por tomarse su tiempo, gracias a los seguidores y esta historia sigue así que a leer ustedes y yo a escribir.


	14. Tan sólo un mal entendido

Hola de nuevo aqui otro capitulo, despues de este ya no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, espero que pronto y espero que les agrade.

_Tan sólo un mal entendido_

¿Cómo lo harías? ¿Qué le dirías? ¿Cómo explicarle que te aleja siendo tan fría? ¿Cómo excusarte y defender tu postura? ¿Dónde buscar amor y refugiarte? Si ella siempre te dio eso y mucho más, ¿Cómo refutarle que querías más tiempo? Que deseabas con fervor una palabra de amor algún gesto, algún detalle, pero cuando eso se arruinó se pareció tanto a cualquier hombre… "Haruka pienso que quizá debo dejar de ser una niña y madurar"

Cumplían aniversario de un mes más, juntas, las cosas entre ellas se habían tornado un poco secas, la rubia pasó por la chica al departamento irían a divertirse a un night club, se detuvo fuera de su edificio y le mandó un mensaje de texto que la esperaba afuera, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró una pequeña cajita negra, la abrió una vez más y supo que si lo haría, estaba segura de eso y no iba a esperar un segundo más quizá eso arreglaría la distancia que las estaba separando.

La chica llegó le dio un beso fugas y partieron al lugar, habían luces fluorescentes en la entrada, al entrar el lugar estaba en penumbras, el Dj en el escenario y la pista de baile estaba llena, había gente por doquier bailando, Michiru no se mostraba muy afectiva y la rubia andaba ida, ambas discutiendo un tema en su cabeza pero no el mismo, la rubia le pediría algo importante esa noche y la chica, tenia "dudas", ese tipo de dudas que te carcomen y te hacen retractarte de actos o intenciones que tienes para con esa persona que amas, solo una cosa pensaba "no quiero espacio quiero estar con ella y eso parece que no lo entiende", para ella, la rubia se había vuelto un poco distante, "hasta la miel hostiga pero con ustedes eso parece ser… al revés" le había dicho Hotaru aquella vez que discutieron por "nada" según la rubia que quería estar a solas, llevaba días pensando una y otra vez ¿hacerlo o no? Dudaba en si sería lo correcto, pero según Michiru ese "nada" si era un "algo", siempre estaban juntas, todo el tiempo pero ahora la distancia se había escabullido entre ellas, y deseaba poder pensar todo con más claridad, ¿claridad de que? Ni ella lo sabía, y la aguamarina solo sabía que tenía miedo había visto a la rubia muy misteriosa, la vio salir de una joyería una tarde que le dijo tenía planeada pasarla con Bunzo, ¿le había mentido?, se limitó a pensar que, quizá y era momento de ver las cosas a futuro, compromisos, madurez, dejar de un lado los juegos, dejar de ser tan impulsivas y no liarse en cualquier lugar, quizá a su relación le vendría bien un poco de paz, pues las veces que se disgustaban no hablaban de nada, solo se miraban y terminaban reconciliándose apasionadamente; ese fin de semana se quedó en el departamento de la rubia, pensó que sería bueno dejar de hacer caprichitos por las cortinas, después de ver una película sobre una familia, se le ocurrió que quizá si hicieran planes a futuro respecto a tener hijos sería una buena idea, si la rubia quería dar un paso grande, pensaba, pues ella le demostraría que estaba lista.

_Hace una semana…_

_Estaban arrellanadas en el sofá de la sala la chica recargada en su regazo, la pantalla de la televisión les alumbraba únicamente._

_Se acercó a sus labios dándole un beso y después la miró intensamente a los ojos._

_-Haruka… ¿quieres hijos?_

_-¿eh?-gesticuló nerviosa con un tic en su ojo-_

_-si, hijos, tuyos, míos, nuestros, una familia-le dijo muy segura-_

_-eh… sirena, pues no me quieras tomar el pelo, tu, yo, hijos… simplemente no podemos-le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca-_

_-si, si… eso ya lo sé… pero hay algo que tu no sabes…_

_-y… y ¿Qué es?_

_-algo que las parejas como tu y yo en este mundo no imaginan y no les ha pasado por la cabeza nunca…_

_-¿aja?-a la rubia le resultaba muy difícil ocultar su nerviosismo-_

_-pero del mundo del que tu y yo venimos hay magia, una magia que nos permitiría unir nuestra sangre, y que haya un fruto, solo tuyo y mío, nuestro…_

_-eh… si, sirena pero aún somos muy jóvenes, tú… tú sabes, debemos terminar de estudiar, además como los vamos a educar… y que pensará la… que les vamos a decir cuando… tu sabes que… los niños normales… si los niños a veces son insoportables, ahora cuando son bebes… y la popo y… los… los… pa… pañales, engordarías con un embarazo, quitan tiempo… ¿Qué hay de el tiempo para nosotros?-decía nerviosa sin unir muy bien ningún concepto-_

_-no quieres ¿verdad?-dijo con aire resignado-_

_-pu… pues, no es algo que yo haya soñado, además yo nunca seré el padre que ellos esperen, no soy un hombre, ¿Qué le dirán a sus amiguitos? y…_

_-quiero ser madre Haruka, contigo a mi lado como mujer, y no con un hombre, te quiero a ti conmigo…_

_La rubia bajó la cabeza, después devolvió su mirada a los ojos de la chica._

_-si eso quieres, creo… que podremos intentarlo, además si te hace feliz, a mi también-dijo tratando de sonar honesta y tratando de sonreír- _

Toda esa situación de intentar tomar las cosas con más seriedad y madurez no les funcionaban del todo bien, porque ni siquiera lo habían hablado, estaban en un lio emocional y anímico tratando de adivinar lo que la otra quería, incluso la pasión que las había caracterizado desde hacía siglos estaba disminuyendo, todo por no hablarlo.

Así esa noche en el night club pidieron una mesa, la rubia ordenó un vodka, y la chica no refutó, la chica no quiso ordenar nada, tan solo miraban a los demás bailar.

-"vaya aniversario"-pensaba la rubia mientras suspiraba-"incluso dormir en el sillón es mejor"-pensó, pues la chica había cambiando un poco su actitud siendo algo radical, ahora si ella se equivocaba la castigaba, ya no habían noches de pasión, no desayunos en la cama se dormían temprano y trataban de cumplir mas con las obligaciones dejando que el placer esperara y esperara, miraba sus ojos y estaban apagados, ¿Dónde había ido la pasión que tenían? Se preguntaba, en otros tiempos hubieran tenido sexo desenfrenado en el baño del club o hubieran bailado hasta caer muertas, pero no, ahora se aburrían cual ostras- "¿Qué le pasó a mi sirena?, sé que he estado pensando mucho en esto pero no creo que haya notado que he estado muy pensativa"-

Volvió a exhalar y metió su mano en su bolsillo recordando lo que tenía planeado.

-"por Zeus es nuestro aniversario y ni siquiera me besa, quiero tiempo con ella, con mi Haruka no con la aburrida y vegetativa que es ahora, desde que nos asignaron esa tarea todo es más cansado para nosotros pero no es motivo… pero en que estoy pensando, dije que trataría de madurar debo comprender que está agotada y… a decir verdad yo también, daría un millón de dólares por saber que rayos esta pensando"-pensaba la aguamarina- "pero ahora… solo piensa y piensa ¿será que ya no me tiene confianza?"

Recordaba a la perfección aquel día:

_Estaban en el departamento de la rubia, ella cocinaba mientras Haruka jugaba video juegos con Bunzo; y Hotaru le hacía compañía en la cocina junto con Setsuna, en eso la rubia llegó deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta._

_-Michiru, esta noche hay habrá una carrera y Bunzo y yo iremos a verla, ¿te importa?_

_-pero… teníamos planes-dijo mientras cerraba el refrigerador-_

_Hotaru se levantó de la silla conociéndola iría a regañar a Bunzo por ser imprudente, mientras Setsuna se escudaba con el periódico._

_La rubia golpeó su frente con su mano._

_-¡cierto!, pero sirena por favor, podemos reanudar los planes, realmente quiero ir…_

_La chica desvió la mirada se sentía desplazada por una tonta carrera, ella que siempre había presumido el hecho de estar siempre ante cualquier cosa para la rubia, era la única con el don de robar su completa atención._

_-está bien Haruka no te preocupes…-dijo dándole la espalda-_

_La rubia la alcanzó y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-gracias sirena, te recompensaré, lo prometo-dijo para después salir de la cocina como el mismo viento-_

_-si yo fuera tú… pondría mis reglas-dijo la morena de ojos granate-_

_-a veces es tan parecida a un chico que no sé que pensar-dijo resignada-_

_-entonces porqué no la detienes, siempre lo has logrado, por muy extraño o enfermizo que suene, siempre la has dominado y creo que se te está yendo de las manos…_

_-solo puedo decirte que las cosas cambian y debo madurar ambas debemos hacerlo, de miel sobre hojuelas no se vive…_

_-si lo sé pero aunque parezca sorprendente a pesar de la cantidad de miel que ustedes derraman, siempre han tenido una relación estable a pesar de sus métodos impetuosos de hacer y solucionar las cosas-decía Setsuna mientras se ruborizaba- y el hecho de madurar no va con ustedes, no cuando al intentar hacerlo ocultan sus deseos y reprimen las ganas de hacer o haber dicho algo, tratar de comprender no es ajustarse a lo que posiblemente sea lo correcto, sino hablarlo… tu pareces más callada y reservada y Haruka ha abandonado su actitud despreocupada por una de total estrés… y así nada funciona, no si lo dejan a medias_

_-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-inquirió confundida subiendo una ceja-_

_-yo les advertí a ambas, que no era buena idea que me dejaran dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes del departamento, antes duraban más, en las noches… tu sabes, y esto te lo digo como amiga y como profesional, el madurar no significa reprimir lo que sientes y deseas expresar en determinado momento, el hecho de apagar la luz y dejar que el ambiente de insatisfacción las invada tampoco es madurar, Haruka termina y sale a fumar un cigarrillo, tu te das un baño de tina y ambas hacen como que nada pasó ¿acaso no se aman? Parecen un matrimonio de 50 años… _

_-pero yo la amo…_

_-entonces no se hagan daño, no lo arruinen…_

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, la rubia sintió como si un brillo de las antiguas sensaciones que sentían volviera, entonces tomó su mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Michiru yo… pienso que…

-¿si?-animó-

Exhaló-no, nada, pero quiero pedirte algo-

-hey Michiru… hola-dijo un chico castaño-

-hola Touya-saludó al chico y volvió a ver a la rubia- dime Haruka-

-no nada… puede esperar- dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad cuando por dentro estaba que gruñía de coraje pues el chico se había acercado-

Touya era un chico que habían transferido de la academia de artes, pero petulante hasta la medula, con Michiru mostraba una cara y por detrás a la rubia le gruñía y le miraba con burla y superioridad, al contrario de Michiru que parecía idiotizada con el sujeto platicando pues tenían un tema en común.

Los miraba hablar sobre corrientes de arte, corrientes vanguardistas, diferencias entre el cubismo y detalles del muralismo cosas que con ella jamás hablaría; era toda una sabandija doble cara, pensaba mientras sonreía como idiota tratando de ser "madura"

La rubia se sintió ofuscada mientras los miraba reírse, ¿Qué clase de aniversario era ese?, Michiru la miraba y le sonreía, pero ¿en donde habían quedado aquellas miradas cómplices y las palabras ocultas que se dedicaban aun estando con alguien?

Se levantó con dirección al baño, sabía que hacer una escena ahí estallando como lo hacía antes no era ser "una persona madura", no vio el rostro de la aguamarina, pero si lo hubiese visto hubiera encontrado uno de total desconcierto.

Ya en el baño se mojó el rostro y se miró al espejo. "este no es motivo para hacer una escenita" pensaba "a veces me siento tan infantil e idiota, pero es mía y la quiero solo para mí" "debo madurar y dejar de pensar que Michiru es de mi propiedad, soy tan egoísta y debo dejar de ser tan impulsiva"

Puso su mejor sonrisa y salió de nuevo encontrándose con una Michiru algo seria pero aun platicando con el "doble cara" como ella acostumbró a nombrarle.

-ya es tarde Michiru y mañana tengo planes…-dijo la rubia tratando de ser diplomática y sonar neutral-

La aguamarina le miró dubitativa.

-en verdad Michiru es trabajo y sabes que debo cumplir…-comentó pues debía revisar los negocios que tenía con Renault-

-si…-apenas y respondió-"como desearía que fueras la de antes"-pensó-

Partieron de allí en un sumo silencio la rubia manejaba y la chica miraba por la ventana todo a oscuras y en silencio.

-"ya no puedo más con esto"-pensaba la aguamarina mientras miraba por la ventana-

-"y no lo soporto más"-pensaba la rubia-

-"¿Qué somos?"

-"¿Qué no somos?"

-"¿y que tratamos de ser?"

Pensaban sumidas en sus mentes confundidas, ¿A dónde habían ido sus sonrisas? ¿En que momento todo se estropeó? Claro… todo se estropeó cuando comenzaron a convivir sin hacerlo, cuando la responsabilidad del colegio cayó sobre sus hombros y no lo supieron controlar, más bien no supieron controlarse a sí mismas; al llegar al edificio en el que residía la rubia se detuvo en la entrada.

-¿Qué querías decirme Haruka?

-nada…-dijo bajando la mirada para después sonreírle confusa-

-¿segura?

-totalmente…

-Haruka, yo… necesito saber ¿Qué significado tiene para ti el matrimonio?

-es algo que no quiero… no aún-repuso la rubia-solo pienso que tu y yo no lo necesitamos-le sonrió-

-ah-atinó a emitir un sonido la aguamarina-

¿Entonces si no era la idea del matrimonio lo que rondaba la cabeza de su rubia? ¿Qué era?

-iré a llenar el tanque del auto a una estación de gasolina, te veo al volver ¿quieres?

-buenas noches-respondió besándole la mejilla-quizá me encuentres dormida-

Llegó a la playa y se apoyó en la carcasa del auto mientras miraba hacia el horizonte oscuro.

-"¿Qué haré con esto ahora?"-pensaba mientras miraba la caja negra en sus manos-

La abrió dejando al descubierto una llave.

-la llave de mi departamento, la llave de mi vida y de mi mundo, porque si hay una cosa que más deseaba es amanecer todos los días de mi vida a tu lado pero… ¿Por qué he hablado en pretérito? ¿Qué es lo que deseo ahora entonces? ¿Qué demonios nos está sucediendo? Sé que nos vemos ahora solo los fines de semana, pero… el amor que siento por ti sigue quemando en mi interior con la misma intensidad, pero…

Michiru trataba de conciliar el sueño mientras reposaba sobre la cama en posición fetal.

-pero… tengo dudas Haruka, dudas de que tu ya no me quieras como yo… dudas sobre mi, si ¿porque si yo te quiero como antes?, ahora eres diferente, como si ya no fueras mi Haru…

De nuevo tomaban la decisión equivocada, tratando de jugar a los adultos, cuando no lo eran.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora y seguido la historia tambien, gracias a los seguidores y aquienes la agregaron a sus favoritos, pronto subiré en siguiente, saludos.**

**atte barn loren...**


	15. Dudas y desconfianza

hola a todos mis preciados lectores! no me he tardado mucho pero aqui está otra entrega, no tengo fecha fija para subir el otro pero espero que sea pronto.

quedo suyo, atento y seguro servidor.

barn loren.

_Dudas y desconfianza_

"Los problemas se escabullen por la rendija de los celos y la desconfianza y me atrevo a confesarte que desconfié de ti, dejando que los celos se interpusieran entre nosotros, yo les abrí las puertas a los celos dejando que entraran a nuestra relación… perdóname Michiru…"

Despertó bañada en sudor y sobresaltada echó hacia atrás sus cabellos aguamarina y suspiró, de nuevo ese sueño, hacía cuatro noches atrás que había comenzado a soñar con esa voz, y siempre la misma imagen pero esta vez cambió, ¿Qué significado debía darle?

Se volvió a costar, para retomar el sueño, pero no solo retomó eso sino también la pesadilla que le atacó de nuevo.

_Corría despavorida en medio del bosque, las ramas rosaban sus brazos, iba descalza y al parecer en camisón, todo estaba oscuro como si fuese de madrugada, al final del camino había una luz, una luz blanquizca y borrosa, sonrió al ver la luz y en ella una sombra, si sus ojos no le fallaban era la silueta de Haruka. Corrió con más ahínco pero unas voces comenzaron atacar sus oídos, después de un segundo de escuchar se detuvo abruptamente al distinguir que solo era una voz y ella la conocía._

"_pequeña sirena debes ser fuerte-decía dejando eco-comprobar si lo que ustedes tienen es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir y si lo que sientes es realmente demasiado real para sobrevivir a todo… busca la respuesta"- entre esa oscuridad buscaba entre los árboles, ¿Cuándo la poseedora de esa voz se haría presente? Solo el eco quedó, eso no había pasado en las demás veces que tuvo la pesadilla, antes siempre llegaba al final, su rubia la estrechaba en un abrazo y entraban a la luz en una hermosa colina, con pasto, arboles y flores que dejaba ver el hermoso cielo azul y un paisaje pacifico y juraría que era de antaño._

_Se desesperó y entró en pánico, corrió desenfrenada a la luz, pero… ¿Dónde estaba Haruka?, traspasó la luz ella sola, encontrándose con una mujer rubia y madura, cabello largo en bucles y ojos azules, llevaba una falda que caía en cascada hasta sus tobillos, pero de su espalda nacían dos inmensas alas, en su mano llevaba una manzana y reposaba en silencio bajo un árbol mirando la manzana, sus cabellos largos cubrían sus pechos, al parecer la mujer no la había notado, era como si fuese ella un fantasma, buscó a Haruka con la mirada, y al instante por la colina subió una guerrera que vestía una toga, llevaba unas sandalias, sus muñequeras de cuero, los anillos de oro en sus brazos, esa cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, su cabello corto y rubio y su espada colgada de su cintura, ese era su viento, era la princesa de los cielos, hija de Urano, era su Haruka… la rubia siguió caminando hasta posicionarse al frente de la mujer que yacía sentada a la sombra de la árbol, al mirarla intentó hablar pero las palabras no salieron, intentó acercarse pero al caminar hacia ella y tratar de posar su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, se dio cuenta que ella no era más que un espectro en esa situación._

_La rubia sonrió y se posicionó en cuclillas, la mujer le miró y colocó la manzana en sus labios, la princesa de los vientos la mordió y después se puso de pie, le extendió la mano, la mujer alada la tomó quedaron de pie muy juntas, se sonrieron para después unir sus labios en un beso tierno lleno de pasión la rubia la tomó en sus brazos y la mujer con sus alas la envolvió como si le perteneciera; Michiru estaba quebrantada, no podía creer lo que se suscitaba ante sus ojos, eso era mentira, eso jamás había sucedido ni en sus otras vidas ni en esta, era una pesadilla, ¡tenía que serlo!._

Despertó de nuevo a la madrugada, sudaba y estaba agitada, el camisón esta vez adherido a su cuerpo, sus cabellos aguamarina pegados a su rostro y pronunció estando sentada en su cama.

-no puede ser Tetis… -dijo aterrada, esa voz de su pesadilla sin duda era la de la diosa Tetis, además de ser la única que le llamaba "pequeña sirena"-¿Qué significa esto?-se preguntó sobándose la sien- Haruka… -susurró-

Buscó su teléfono celular desesperada, era de madrugada y estaba lloviznando, buscó el numero de la rubia y lo marcó, escuchó el sonido de marcación y esperó a que respondiera.

_-¿hola? Que… que… ¿Quién es?-_preguntó fuera de sí, estaba ebria sin duda, se escuchaba música de fondo-

-Haruka…-susurró-

Después colgaron, se sintió tan avergonzada, pues desde la última vez que fueron al night club, no la pasaron bien.

Volvió a marcar: _"el numero que usted marcó, está apagado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio"_

-¿Por qué Haruka?...-dijo reteniendo el celular contra su pecho-

Pero lo que no sabía Michiru era que la rubia transcurría en una faceta de liberación, donde mandó a volar "la madurez", se había hartado de callarse, de la frialdad y de la frigidez de esa relación, se sentía sola y desprotegida se refugió en el alcohol para no buscar refugio en los brazos equivocados, era mejor así, pensaba Haruka.

Y así transcurrieron los días.

Era viernes eso significaba que pasarían el fin de semana juntas, ya era de tarde en el mugen cuando Haruka fue acorralada por Touya y sus amigos en la entrada.

-vamos Tenoh, ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

-sal de mi camino si no quieres problemas conmigo-le dijo la rubia-

Los amigos de Touya no intervenían pues Touya había aprendido a pelear muy bien, no mejor que la rubia pero se defendía.

-¿Cuándo la vas a dejar? ¿Ah?, ¿no te has cansado ya?, ¿Cómo es en la cama? ¿Es eso?, vamos sabemos que merece algo mejor que tu, tu eres una basura que ella se atrevió a levantar pero cuando se dé cuenta yo estaré ahí-dijo el castaño-

-hablas demasiado niñito tonto-le dijo la rubia mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cara, algo que había estado tratando de evitar al contenerse las ganas pero que al mismo tiempo deseaba hacer con fervor-

-¡tu vas a cometer un error y yo voy estar ahí para repararlo entonces ella me elegirá a mi y se dará cuenta que solo perdió el tiempo contigo!-le gritó limpiándose la boca-

Entonces como una avalancha hicieron una colisión cayendo al suelo y golpeándose, hasta que la rubia le sacó el aire y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, caminó hacia su auto y subió entonces Michiru le miró los golpes, todo el uniforme sucio y fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó preocupada tratando de tocar su rostro-

-no fue nada-respondió evadiéndola-

-dime la verdad Haruka deja de mentirme, nos vemos una vez al día si tenemos suerte pero necesito que esto funcione, ayúdame a que funcione…

La rubia se contuvo estrujando el volante con sus manos lo cual la chica notó.

-¿quieres la verdad Michiru? -le dijo con su característica voz ronca y forzada-

-¡si! Eso es lo que quiero-insistió-

La rubia se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y la miró fríamente.

-es tu idiota amiguito Touya, contigo el niño dulce, a mí me reta y me acecha ¿no te das cuenta que babea por ti? ¿No te das cuenta que desea más de ti?-dijo con esfuerzo conteniéndose para no gritar-que te quiere alejar de mi…-murmuró-

-Haruka… yo… no-dijo sorprendida tratando de responder-

-si no me crees será mejor que no vengas a mi apartamento-dijo arrancando el auto y la chica no bajó, permaneció sentada y cruzada de brazos, lo que tomó como un "no bajaré" su sirena podía ser tan testaruda como ella no se lo imaginaba-

Llegaron al departamento y la chica la curó como sabia hacerlo, le curó los nudillos y las heridas en las cejas y la nariz, después la besó y se sentó en sus piernas comenzado a juguetear con su cabello y a sacarle la camisa y la corbata, la rubia le correspondía, trataban de revivir la pasión entre ellas, actos en silencio, sin solucionar nada lo cual las llevaría a una inevitable discusión, entonces recordó las palabras de Touya _"¿Cómo es en la cama? ¿Es eso?, vamos sabemos que merece algo mejor que tu"_ entonces la rubia se detuvo a secas.

-vamos te llevaré a tu apartamento-dijo cambiando el semblante a uno más distante e indiferente-

-pero Haruka… creí que me quedaría aquí contigo-insistió, quería, deseaba arreglar las cosas, que su rubia cediera y hablara y si no sucedía ella se llenaría de valor y se lo diría, pero por un momento logró sentirla tan cerca como antes, tan cálida tan especial como lo era con ella-

-será otro día estoy agotada y mañana tenemos que cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, mañana es sábado y aun así debo ver al equipo de judo-

De esa forma transcurría todo, la rubia no le permitía quedarse en su departamento y al volver bebía whisky, cognac o brandi, y al día siguiente era igual.

-hey Tenoh-le decía Touya saliendo de detrás de un árbol-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle que la amas? ¿Tú tienes sentimientos? Por favor tú eres un desgraciado, ¿Cuánto te durará el jueguito? ¿Ella te ama? Vamos, la vi llorando porque vienes con resaca, apuesto a que sabe que la traicionaste con una mujerzuela, todo el mugen lo sabe Genjo, el capitán de judo, me ha dicho que no es la primera vez que pasa.

-eso es mentira imbécil, no te atrevas a decir algo que no es cierto-

Y de nuevo se tumbaron en el suelo tirándose golpes sin control, las cosas seguían así y al parecer no mejorarían.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**Aidan Ross: **hola de nuevo, bueno referente a tu review de la vez pasada pues te respondo que lo del cumpleaños todo sucedió en un dia solo que lo dividí en 2 caps, la llegada de setsuna, la pelea, la celebracion; bueno y es que al principio del capitulo del cumpleaños no salió este fragmento que era el comienzo y no sé porque no salió:

"Después de la carrera pasaron dos meses sin cambios, solo ellas y su amor, sin problemas ni obstáculos a su felicidad. Y esa mañana unos pies descalzos corrían de prisa desde la cocina hasta la habitación, aun estaba en camisón, con su mano echó hacia atrás su cabellera aguamarina, posándose sobre la cama con sigilo, acurrucándose al lado de la rubia que al sentirla a su lado sonrió por inercia, al parecer no había notado su ausencia"

espero que te aclare algunas dudas. y pues todo aquí tiene un porque no voy a dejar nada al aire, ataré cabos sueltos al final y ya cuando vaya tomando su rumbo. y pues lo de la trama ya lo había comentado que aun no la defino o más bien en estos capitulos apenas y se hace visible, dale tiempo al tiempo pronto sabrás por donde es que va el asunto. me despido, saludos. atte barn loren


	16. Celos, esto que siento son celos…

_hola de nuevo aqui les dejo un cap, más largo, opinen por fa... pero no me odien..._

_atte barn loren_

_Celos, esto que siento son celos…_

En aquella situación transcurrieron tres meses, yacía sentada en el suelo al lado del mini bar, había arrastrado la mesita de centro cerca de ella, botella de whisky en mano, vasos de vidrio en la mesita, y su celular en mano.

"_el numero al que acaba de marcar se encuentra apagado o está fuera del área de servicio"_

Tras escuchar el sonido seco de una fría y mecánica voz de contestadora como lo venía haciendo hace unas semanas, apretó con fuerza el vaso de whisky lanzándolo a la pared.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo Michiru?! ¿Por qué no me respondes?-gritó encolerizada terminándose el trago que se acaba de servir aventando el vaso contra la pared-

Con la cabeza baja y ya todo moviéndosele en la cabeza empezó a derramar lágrimas.

-¿tan poco valgo para ti?, no podría siquiera desdeñar tu rostro, empezando porque me he perdido en tu belleza-balbuceaba cabeceándose mirando la foto en la pantalla touch de su celular-

-¡a tu salud Michiru! ¡Disfruta sin mí!-decía alzando el vaso- porque mereces algo mejor que yo…

-¡si eso prefieres! ¡Está bien por mí! ¡Me pasa por idiota! ¡Por eso perdí por idiota! –Gritaba ebria-

-te amo tanto mi sirena, ¿Por qué me torturas? ¿Por qué torturar a un ser que solo ocupa su mente, alma y cuerpo amándote?-decía derramando lagrimas- no estoy llorando, solo es mi alma adolorida y abandonada que sale aterrada por mis ojos en búsqueda tuya…

"_lo sentimos el número al que ha marcado se encuentra apagado"_

-contesta por favor, responde Michiru, perdóname si me equivoqué pero… necesito escuchar tu voz sirena…

Y tras esas palabras cayó dormida, en el suelo de su departamento, las cortinas cerradas, los ruidos de la ciudad apenas penetraban las paredes, el vaso en su mano, su saco rojo vino tirado a un lado, un zapato puesto y el otro no, la corbata sobre su cabeza aun con el nudo hecho y botellas de whisky y brandi.

Bajó de su auto apresurada entrando al edificio de la rubia, llevaba un gesto de desesperación en su rostro que era imposible que lo borrara, tomó el ascensor y llegó a su departamento tocando rápidamente la puerta.

Dentro la rubia se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡ya voy!-gritó- ¿a quién se le ocurre tocar la puerta en la madrugada?- rezongaba, se levantó del suelo sobándose el trasero- ¡que ya voy con un demonio!-gritó molesta-

Abrió la puerta cuando la morena la abrazó.

-gracias a dios te encuentro-le dijo-

-Setsuna ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo la rubia sobándose los ojos, entrando-

-mmm, con que ya volvió esa apatía tuya… ¿Por qué la luz está apagada?-dijo entrando y pasando su mano por el interruptor-

Encontrando el desastre de la noche anterior, miró a la rubia de frente, cambiándole la cara de desesperación que llevaba al ver el rostro de decepción de Haruka.

-¿bebiste otra vez? ¿Qué te paso en los ojos?

-nada…-dijo dándole la espalda-

-¿pero que es este desastre? Pero que no Michiru te había quitado el vicio.

-ella no me domina-dijo con un nudo en la garganta-

-pero Haruka no seas tan dura y testaruda dime la verdad ¿Por qué estas así?-le dijo alcanzándola poniéndole una mano en el hombro-

-si viniste aquí a sentir lástima por mi mejor vete, conoces bien la salida-le dijo sentándose volviendo a servirse un trago- ¡demonios no hay hielo!…

La morena se sintió impotente y molesta, caminó frente a la rubia y le tomó el rostro con sus manos.

-¡deja ese trago en la mesa ahora! Y dime que sucedió ¿acaso peleaste con Michiru?

La rubia desvió la mirada y suspiró.

-incluso haberme peleado con ella sería mejor… me arrastraría sus pies y le suplicaría perdón sin cansarme pero… no sé que le pasa, yo… no sé… ya no sé nada-tartamudeó-

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi… ¿verdad? O ¿a estas alturas dudas de mi?

-no es eso, hace un tiempo le pidieron a Michiru que entrene al equipo de natación y Masuko le pidió que me convenciera de entrenar a los de judo, cuatro meses llevamos con esa estúpida tarea que por esa misma razón no tenemos actividades extracurriculares, y ni siquiera me pagan Setsuna, el primer mes todo marchó bien, yo la buscaba, ella me buscaba bueno aun cuando la distancia poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un abismo, pero este ultimo mes ha sido el mas fatal, llevamos semana y media sin hablarnos, la busco para almorzar y no puede, hago sacrificios para mirarla y a ella parece no importarle… una estúpida tarea del idiota instituto nos esta separando y no puedo creer que a ella no le importe… cuando estamos en clase porque estamos en clase, en receso porque hay que ver al equipo de judo y entre la penúltima hora y la ultima hora tampoco se puede solo porque no quiere…

-pero ese no es motivo Haruka, ella también tiene ocupaciones tranquilízate, tómalo con más calma

-¿tomarlo con calma? Prefiere a otra gente antes que a mí…

-¿ya intentaste hablar con ella?

-claro que si… le dije "amor necesito hablar contigo por favor", unas palabras que yo jamás había usado juntas en una misma oración… ¿y sabes que hizo Setsuna? Prefirió irse con un anteojudo pelmazo antes de hablar conmigo…

-¿y estas segura de que lo hiciste con esa delicadeza?

-eh… bueno yo…-decía rascándose la nuca-

_El timbre sonó, la ultima clase había acabado, la rubia yacía desde su ultimo asiento mirando a la aguamarina, no habían mediado palabra en días, la extrañaba tanto, su olor, su mirada, su voz, pero si algo le molestaba enormemente era llamar a su celular y que esta no atendiera, dejó su pupitre molesta, tomó su portafolios y se acercó a la chica._

_-Michiru quiero hablar contigo ahora-espetó seca y fría-_

_Michiru ya le había escuchado antes utilizar ese tono de voz con otras personas pero nunca con ella, entonces se sintió herida._

_-¿Qué quieres Haruka?-preguntó fría también arqueando una ceja en respuesta, a lo que la rubia se sorprendió-_

_-he estado marcándote para almorzar juntos ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué no atiendes? Hace días no hablamos…-reprochaba-_

_-he estado ocupada y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Haruka, además ¿de que podríamos hablar? Últimamente tu silencio me agobia-le respondió con el mismo tono-_

_-¿no me vas a explicar porque no contestas el teléfono cuando yo te llamo? Si quieres terminar conmigo mejor dímelo, no seas tan soberbia y petulante…_

_-quien debería explicar eres tú además ¿eso piensas de mi? ¿No te están quedando claras mis razones? claro tus amiguitas te están lavando el cerebro ¿O crees que no me he dado cuenta que vienes con resaca casi todos los días?_

_-también merezco espabilarme un poco ya que contigo no cuento para nada…_

_-entonces si realmente piensas eso de mí deberíamos acabar con esto…_

_En esas estaban cuando un muchacho de baja estatura y unos grandes anteojos llegó._

_-¿Michiru me podrías ayudar con mi tarea de cálculo por favor?-preguntó importunando-_

_-puff pero que oportuno eres, no te va ayudar ¡vete!-le dijo la rubia dirigiéndole una feroz mirada y señalándole la puerta con el dedo-fuera-le gruñó de nuevo-_

_-¿Qué haces Haruka? ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-me pasa que yo soy tu novio y yo decido a quien le ayudas y a quien no y éste se va porque estas ocupada hablando conmigo…_

_-entonces me voy adiós Michiru-dijo el chico-_

_-sí, ya vete yo no sé que estabas esperando-ladró la rubia-_

_-no, espera si te voy a ayudar-dijo Michiru-después hablamos cuando te tranquilices-_

_-yo estoy muy tranquilo, ese tono de altanería no te funcionará conmigo-bufó la rubia-_

_Al salir todos del aula tomó su portafolio y lo aventó contra la pared._

-ya ves, eso la tiene molesta, ¿Por qué fuiste tan dura con ella? Tú no eres así con ella…

-más bien no lo era, si eso me hizo estando frente a mi, cuando le marco se ha de reír colgando el teléfono mientras sigue "ayudándole" a la gente siempre ella tan bondadosa…

-no seas así, tú misma te muerdes la lengua diciéndolo Haruka, dile la verdad-le pidió la morena-

Setsuna sabía del problema que tenia su amiga para poner en explicito sus sentimientos y la etapa decadente por la que pasaba su relación no ayudaba.

-dile lo que sientes, dile que la extrañas hablen… yo no sé… no voy a poner palabras en tu boca, mejor habla con ella, por mi parte sinceramente me costaría mucho siquiera imaginar que está con alguien más…

-¿y si es así Setsuna? ¿Y si me está traicionando con alguien más?

-¿y si no lo hace?, háblalo con ella, debes estar lista para lo que sea, y si es así enfréntalo, se fuerte, y no trates de tapar el sol con un dedo… porque es peor

-tienes razón y gracias Setsuna, pero dime ¿Qué sucedió contigo? El que haya estado perturbado no significa que no haya visto la cara que traías…

-pues… pues… sucede que tengo novio…-dijo desviando la mirada-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Desde cuando?-quiso indagar decentemente-

-hace cuatro meses, pero sucede que te quiere conocer y se me ocurría hacer una sita doble tú y Michiru, él y yo…

-pero ¿como se conocieron?

-fue el día que dejé tu casa después de tu cumpleaños, mi auto se paró antes de llegar a Tokio… y llovía

-¿y por qué no me llamaste?

-marqué cinco veces y tu celular estaba apagado…

-ah-respondió perdiéndose en un recuerdo-

_Setsuna acababa de dejar la casa, era domingo, y faltaba el regalo principal._

_La habitación estaba en penumbras era de tarde y el cielo estaba nublado, la rubia miraba unas carreras de autos en la pantalla, el control en la mano y los ojos fijos en la TV._

_-Haruka…-dijo una sensual Michiru parada en el umbral de la puerta-_

_-¿uhm?_

_-Setsuna se acaba de ir…_

_-ah_

_-¿no quieres apagar la televisión?_

_-eh… no_

_-¿segura?-respondió aventándole una bata de hospital-_

_La rubia viró molesta quitándose la bata de la cabeza._

_-oye… Michiru estoy viendo la…-y calló abruptamente al ver a Michiru vestida de doctora con un estetoscopio en el cuello, una faldita, toda de blanco-_

_-¿estas muy ocupada?_

_La rubia no respondió._

_-¿te importa si apago la televisión?- la rubia estupefacta solo negó con la cabeza con la boca abierta-_

_-¿le comió la lengua el gato o me va a decir donde le duele?-le dijo besándola-_

_-¿Quién es tu doctora favorita?_

_-tu…-apenas articuló-_

_-feliz cumpleaños… el fin de semana aún no ha acabado…-le dijo tirándola sobre la cama, moviéndose encima de ella cual fiera asechando a su presa-_

Como deseaba que esos tiempos volvieran.

-¿Haruka?, ¿Haruka?, ¿me estas oyendo?

-ah, si, si continua…

-bueno como te decía… le hablé de ti un par de veces y quiere conocerte, su nombre es Raiko Chiba, planeábamos organizar algo para esta noche… pero pues tu tienes el asunto ese con Michiru…

-no te preocupes, hablaré con ella y te doy una respuesta…

-está bien, ¿no irás al colegio?

-¿Qué hora es?-dijo estirándose y bostezando-

-son las seis y media

-¿Qué?, estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-no Haruka, tienes media hora para…

-si, si, ya lo sé, disculpa Setsuna pero debo alistarme…-dijo levantando su ropa de prisa-

-no te preocupes ya me voy cuídate mucho, suerte-le dijo acercándose para besarle la mejilla, pero la rubia se movió y le dio muy cerca del labio a lo cual la morena se sonrojó-

-si, descuida, espero que todo salga bien…-le sonrió la rubia-

Corrió de prisa para lavarse la cara y despertar por completo, ya no había suficiente tiempo para que se bañara, corrió al armario encontrando un ultimo juego de saco y pantalones, se vistió de prisa y calzó sus zapatos, de nueva cuenta corrió a la cocina.

-¡ah!-gritó al sentir el café caliente quemarle la mano al servirlo en la taza y se derramara, aventó la taza al fregadero y se enjuagó-

Volvió a la sala para buscar sus gafas de sol, pero patinó con el agua escurrida de los hielos que usó para el whisky de anoche cayendo al suelo se apoyó con la mano para levantarse y se enterró un vidrio del vaso que rompió la noche anterior.

-¡ah! ¡Maldita sea!

Corrió a la cocina y en el fregadero se quitó el cristal derramando gotas de sangre. Se vendó la mano, se puso las gafas tomó su portafolio y salió del departamento, entró al ascensor, marcó planta baja, bajó un poco y se atascó.

-¡lo que me faltaba!-gritó pateando la puerta-

Forzó la puerta y salió con mucho esfuerzo por el pequeño espacio que quedaba, bajó por las escaleras a toda prisa.

-buenos días joven Tenoh-dijo la hipócrita señora Yamato-

-¡que tienen de buenos!-espetó comenzando a correr-

Iba en la autopista cuando la detuvieron por exceder los límites de velocidad.

Miró por el retrovisor la patrulla detenerse.

-¡vaya pero que día más hermoso!-dijo con sarcasmo-

Se aparcó y volvió a mirar por el retrovisor, y sonrió maliciosa, se miró por el espejo a sí misma, no estaba muy presentable pero tampoco tan mal.

-joven ha violado el limite de velocidad permitido en esta zona… tendré que levantarle una infracción-dijo una policía joven-

Después de alegar a su favor y prometerle a la oficial que eso no volvería a pasar aceleró teniendo más cuidado, llegó al instituto se estacionó y se miró por el espejo, para colmo llevaba un defecto en el cabello que no se aplacaba, se colocó las gafas.

Caminaba con la camisa desfajada, los cordones desatados, la corbata floja, los botones de las mangas de la camisa y el saco desabrochados, la miraban y luego murmuraban, la cabeza le dolía y la mano también.

Entró al plantel rumbo a su casillero, tomó unos libros cerró la puertecilla y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero pisó su cordón cayendo al suelo sin meter siquiera sus manos, aterrizando con la cara, los libros salieron volando por el aire y el portafolios también.

Se estaba sobando la quijada unos chicos reían y las chicas seguían murmurando entre esas escuchó.

"_se dice que Michiru lo dejó por otro… pobre…"_

Abrió los ojos grande nunca había esperado escuchar eso, se sacó los lentes, apretó sus ojos cerrándolos, los volvió a abrir mirando hacia la entrada, logrando escuchar… esa voz…

-gracias por traerme Koji-dijo Michiru mientras entraba con el chico buenmozo, castaño, ojos vivos y que además ensayaba con Michiru en la orquesta del colegio-

La aguamarina le sonrió al chico y dispuso a seguir con su camino.

-sirena…-solo pudo murmurar-

La rubia sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, tenía el corazón y el orgullo roto, trató de levantarse, pero volvió a tropezar lentamente cayendo de sentón.

La chica la miró en el suelo y corrió hacia ella, llegando se arrodilló y posó su mano sobre su mejilla. Haruka se sostenía la cabeza.

-amor ¿Qué te pasó? Espera ¿tienes resaca?

La rubia la miró con su mirada selvática y fría, tanto que se le heló el alma. Tenía ojeras y su rostro pálido.

-no me llames así…-susurró entre dientes-

-pero ¿que te pasó?-le preguntó tomándole la mano mirando una mancha de sangre entre el vendaje-

-nada…-dijo apartando su mano-no necesito tu lástima-entonces se levantó, recogió sus libros la chica le entregó el portafolio-

-pero… Haruka…-intentó hablar-

-¡dije que no tengo nada! ¿Me ves que tenga algo?-y diciendo eso le dio la espalda- y sabes ¡esto se acabó! ¡Y sépalo todo el mundo ya habíamos acabado pero hoy es oficial!

-Haruka…-susurró la chica mirándola irse-

Entró enfurecida al baño de hombres aventando su portafolio y los libros contra la pared.

-¡idiota! Eso es lo que soy ¡un idiota!

La puerta de uno de los cubículos del baño se abrió.

-¡hey Haruka! ¿Qué pasa?-decía Bunzo corriendo a ponerle seguro a la puerta-

-que ¿Qué me pasa? Michiru me pasa, ella me pasa y yo… yo solamente le pasé

-¿Cómo? no entiendo…-dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-no es tan difícil Bunzo, Michiru y yo ya no estamos más juntos, me dejó, jugó conmigo y ahora está con otro, ahí con el idiota ese de Koji un Adonis cualquiera…

-pero… ¿Cómo? para que esté con alguien más debió haber terminado contigo primero…

-si, ya lo sé, pero no lo hizo…-dijo bajando la mirada-llevamos más de una semana sin hablar de lo nuestro, todo por esos estúpidos entrenamientos… y de todas formas… ya nada estaba bien entre nosotros-masculló-

-¿y como estas tan seguro de que ella lo hace? ¿De que ella te engaña?

-no responde a mis llamadas, está fría y distante, me pareció algo indiferente y hoy llegó con ese idiota muy sonriente, en todo el colegio se habla de mí… soy la estúpida noticia que encabeza la lista de chismes idiotas, las chicas que antes me idolatraban ahora me ven con lástima y los chicos se burlan de mi… ¿crees que eso es bonito?

-no, no lo creo… sé que no lo es, pero sabes sigo pensando que esto solo tiene una manera de solucionarse…

-¿andar con otra chica y golpear y estrangular a Koji?-le interrumpió-

-no, no, Haruka, debes hablar con ella y… mira primero cálmate, no quieres que los demás crean que te has derrumbado…

La rubia se acercó al lavabo se apoyó en el y se miró al espejo, abrió la llave y se enjuagó la cara.

-componte el uniforme porque si uno de los prefectos te ve será sanción.

Se compuso el uniforme y amarró sus cordones.

-mmm, veamos y ese peinado que traes se arregla con…

-¿con que?

-ah, claro Jiro me dio a guardar su gel.

-oh, no, el gel hace que se me caiga el cabello, yo soy al natural-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos-

-es un buen gel-dijo mirando el envase- además ¿quieres verte bien o naturalmente deshecho?

-bien por favor-respondió-

Bunzo le ayudó a peinarse y luego se miró al espejo.

-¿y bien que te parece?

-vaya me parezco a Drácula pero en rubio, eso me gusta…-dijo al verse el cabello relamido hacia atrás-

-ahora ve allá afuera y demuéstrales que no has perdido… y a ella recuperala

-gracias Bunzo

-no es nada, tu me ayudaste con Hotaru, bueno si es que se le puede llamar ayuda que me gritaras que me le declarara de una buena vez y ella estuviera escuchando todo detrás de ti…

-¿pero esta contigo no?

-si… y gracias… te veo al rato suerte pantera…

-de nada… nos vemos.

Se miró al espejo y se desfajó la camisa, se puso sus gafas de sol y sonrió. Salió del baño y miró la hora, ni bien habían acabado los entrenamientos con los de judo y ya era su primer día de actividad extracurricular, a diferencia de los demás alumnos que habían comenzado hace tres meses; ya era muy tarde para presentarse a la clase, además tenía esa clase junto a la aguamarina y no le apetecía verla, ese era su momento, caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza en alto, erguida y con el pecho inflado, las chicas la miraban embobadas y los chicos maldecían por haber llamado la atención de ellas, una mano metida en su bolsillo, portafolio en la otra colgada en su hombro, la camisa desfajada una sonrisa ladina, el gran Haruka Tenoh parecía haber vuelto.

Se le ocurría que como no habría manera de justificar su falta en la clase, recurriría a enfermería para obtener el justificante, caminó hacia el consultorio abriendo la puerta entró.

-buenos días doctora…- y guardó silencio al encontrar otra doctora-

Rubia y de facciones finas, cabello que caía en bucles, unos labios rosas, que sonreían sensualmente, un cuerpo de diosa, y una madurez que le daban un toque que solo la edad brinda, una fruta madura.

-buenos días joven…-respondió sonriendo- la anterior doctora no justificó sus faltas así que la despidieron yo estaré aquí ahora ocupando su lugar es un gusto soy, Eiko Motoori-dijo extendiendo su mano-

La rubia la tomó dándole un beso en el dorso.

-Haruka Tenoh- respondió sonriendo-

La aguamarina yacía en la clase de calculo, estaba inquieta aquella pesadilla no la abandonaba y no podía evitar sentirse miserable, miraba hacia el asiento de atrás, su rebelde rubia no estaba sentada ahí, ella sentía que sería un alivio que Haruka estallara y no siguiera guardando silencio, así al menos se gritarían y solucionarían algo, miraba hacia el reloj de pared, tenía cinco minutos para terminar esa prueba pero su cabeza no daba para más, solo podía pensar en Haruka, las luces blancas se reflejaban en las losetas del suelo, y ella mantenía su mirada fija en ellas esperando que su rubia apareciera parada frente a ella, volvió a ver a la puerta y nada, el estómago le dolía a montones, era una sensación de vacío que sintió desde que la rubia le gritó eso en el corredor, colocó el test hacia abajo y reposó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-_"¿Por qué no hice nada Haruka? Yo… fui muy dura contigo, dura y egoísta, sabía que todos comenzaban a hablar de ti y me callé pensé que no tendría importancia para ti… que tu confiabas en mi y me creías pero estas ciega, ciega por los celos que te cuesta expresar, la distancia nos desvanece y tratamos de ser los adultos que no somos, tu eres inmadura e impulsiva y así de impetuosa te amo, yo sé como eres y no eres así sé que ahora eres como un volcán a punto de explotar, y yo que me quise hacer la madura pretendiendo ser lo que no soy, yo te amo apasionadamente y no me gusta callármelo pero… si hay un culpable aquí somos tu y yo, tenías celos y no he sabido comprenderlo, solo esperaba que me lo dijeras, también fuiste demasiado caprichosa aquel día, parecemos un par de crías y la verdad es que amo tu rostro cuando te enfureces, cuando estas celosa y cuando deseas mi atención, pero fuiste demasiado prepotente, jamás me habías tratado así, pero yo también fui injusta, si supieras la verdad… si habláramos de esto, si me escucharas y yo a ti, todo esto se podría solucionar, la muerte no nos separó y una tarea en la tierra lo está haciendo más bien un mal entendido lo hace"_

El dolor de estómago la seguía torturando, alzó la mano y pidió permiso para retirarse, de nuevo ese punzante palpitar en su abdomen, así era cuando sentía que perdería algo, pero ¿Qué perdería?, un vacío que se encogía comprimiendo sus entrañas, algo que solo sentía cuando tenía miedo pero… ¿miedo? ¿De qué?

Mientras en el consultorio la doctora curaba la mano de Haruka que estaba sentada en una cama, después de haber platicado la protegida del viento, se ganó la confianza de la doctora para tutearla, tenía veintiocho años y sin embargo era muy ecuánime y juvenil, de un carácter pacifico que hizo que de su mente desapareciera el estrés y múltiples ideas de traición; sus miradas se cruzaban, sonrisas de por medio, una mirada azul profunda, señas de la edad poco pronunciadas en un rostro delineado a la perfección y aparentemente terso, "un ángel sensual" pensaba la rubia al ver ese rostro a contra luz, estaba impactada, una sonrisa inocente, y una mirada más… bastaron…

Y entonces la doctora sonrió con amabilidad.

-tus ojos verdes me inspiran algo pero no sé que es…-comentó terminando de vendarle la mano, posando su mano en su rostro- tus facciones y cada uno de tus rasgos te hacen tener tanta sutileza tal y como adonis o hermafrodito, son dioses de la mitología griega, pareces un niño o un chico antes que un hombre…-dijo acercándose-

-Eiko… yo…-pronunció perdiéndose en esa mirada azulada tan parecida esos ojos que la miraban con amor siempre, a esa mirada que la obligaba a despegar sus pies de la tierra pero finalmente ¿de quien era esa mirada?-

Casi podría olvidar a quien pertenecía aquella mirada estaba olvidándose de algo, ¿mas bien de alguien?, era como si una parte de su mente deseara recordarla, retener su mirada en su mente y la otra parte solo deseara perderse al fin en esa mirada que tenía enfrente seguir los dictámenes de ese impulso, de ese momento de aquí y el ahora, pero es que parecía magia, un encanto sublime que la aspiraba y la atraía, que la absorbía y dominaba a su antojo una magia más fuerte que ella, demasiado celestial como para ser palpable con los dedos.

Levantó una mano para acariciar esa piel pálida, era real, Eiko cerró los ojos afianzándose a esa mano intrusa y curiosa que acariciaba su mejilla en un rose tan minúsculo pero que hacía que su corazón se agitara a más no poder ni ella misma sabía por qué, solo deseaba besarla, solo eso.

-"¿Por qué estoy ligando con ella?"-pensaba la doctora-

-"¿Por qué siento esto? Y a primera vista, no soporto tenerla tan cerca, ha descubierto mi secreto y… parece no importarle"

Una mirada más, y esos labios pronunciaron algo que Haruka no escuchó, lentamente eliminó el espacio que existía entre ambas, unos labios cálidos se posaron en los suyos sin mostrar la más mínima resistencia, podía sentir una vibra tan mágica, un aura blanca e inocente, esa mujer era tan pura, tan cálida, no solo había curado las heridas de su mano, sino que también con un solo beso cada rastro del dolor y la vergüenza que la habían agobiado desaparecía, lentamente se abrazaron, mientras se besaban con desespero, conociéndose, un ángel conociendo un demonio ¿Quién era quien?

-"esto no está bien, pero ¿Qué es esto que siento?"-pensaba la rubia mientras seguía besando a la mujer que tenía al frente-

Su olor, su aroma a rosas, el aroma de su cabello, sentía que ahí pertenecía, ahí quería estar pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, sentía como la otra recorría su espalda, ambas conociéndose, afianzándose a la presencia desconocida de la otra pero sin miedo, sin temor, algo que ninguna podría descifrar en ese instante, no era tan fácil ni así de rápido llegan las respuestas cuando las confusiones se aglomeran en una cabeza.

-no…-se detuvo suspirando Haruka, mientras susurraban-

-lo siento disculpa, no quise… es que creí que…-decía Eiko confundida-

-no, yo tengo la culpa…

La aguamarina llegaba al consultorio ese maldito dolor de estómago no la dejaba en paz, se acercó tomando el pomo de la puerta y pudo escuchar.

-ya… me siento mejor Eiko-decía una voz-

La aguamarina se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, esa voz era la de Haruka sin duda, el corazón se le paró y ella se paralizó.

-si, no te preocupes, ahora mismo firmo tu justificante y puedes irte si quieres…-decía otra voz-

Dentro del consultorio Haruka desviaba la mirada y estaba nerviosa la incomodidad podía percibirse en el ambiente, lo que había hecho estaba mal, nunca había sido su intención pagar con la misma moneda, quería hablar con ella… con Michiru, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarla en ese instante? Un instante y un beso, los dos lo suficientemente intensos como para que haya olvidado a su sirena.

Eiko le extendió el papel y al tomarlo sus manos rosaron, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral, podía jurar que se miraba reflejada en esos ojos azules y profundos, estaba tentándose a besarla de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Michiru había dejado de escuchar voces, sintió miedo, sintió como una corriente de aire le helaba el alma, entonces abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaban, Haruka y la mujer de su pesadilla, se estremeció ante la imagen, no pudo evitar recordar su pesadilla, retrocedió unos pasos.

-lo… lo… siento me equivoqué de puerta-dijo nerviosa para retroceder y dar unos pasos con una calma inexistente, después corrió despavorida por los pasillos hasta que chocó contra Koji.

-hey… hey Michiru ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó sujetándola de los brazos-

-¿crees que las pesadillas se pueden volver realidad?-le preguntó-

-¿de que hablas?

Por otro lado la rubia estaba en el baño mirándose al espejo, sabía que debía hablar con ella, ahora, no mañana, no podía esperar un momento más, tenía que hacerlo, debían aclarar las cosas, la amaba y no quería olvidar eso, no quería dejarlo de sentir, se refrescó el rostro, estaba decidida dejaría su orgullo de un lado.

Ese día el equipo de judo y ella tomarían parte del complejo de natación para mejorar su resistencia nada mejor que moverse en el agua, mejora la respiración y la movilidad de los músculos, entró al complejo con mucha presencia, se había ganado el respeto de los chicos de judo como su sempai.

-chicos por favor desháganse de su uniforme como les indiqué ayer es mejor que traigan la bermuda bajo el uniforme, hagan eso y después les indicaré que clase de ejercicios realizarán- estaba la rubia dando indicaciones frente al grupo, cuando volvió a ver a su izquierda por sobre su hombro y ahí estaba Michiru tomada de la mano con Koji-

Por otro lado.

-no te preocupes Michiru, yo te apoyo y tú lo sabes, Tenoh es cabezota pero… es que no sé-dudaba-

-Koji, necesito arreglar las cosas con él… yo le amo y no quiero perderle…

-si es en ese caso, creo que está bien, dejaré que le digas mi secreto y así tú estarás mejor, mira que no me gusta verte triste-le dijo tomándole la mano-vamos sonríe por favor-entonces la chica sonrió- tus manos son tan finas y delicadas eres mi violinista favorita-

-Koji no ahora ¿quieres?

-eres la única persona que me comprende solo trato de darte ánimos… además lo que digo de tus manos es verdad, sabes que soy experto en eso…

-si, y aun no sé como es que adivinas…

-pues mira… tus dedos son finos y delicados, tus manos son muy ligeras, y si tocaras piano tus manos seguirán siendo refinadas pero tus dedos serían más largos.

-estás loco-dijo riendo-

-si, lo sé- le respondió-

A lo lejos Haruka estaba boquiabierta, todo estaba tan claro como el agua, más claro no podía estar y más idiota ella no se podía sentir, empuñó sus manos que yacían inmóviles a sus costados, seguía parada al lado de la piscina.

En eso los chicos de judo comenzaron a empujarse y uno de los que se sacaba el pantalón perdió el equilibrio mandando a la rubia directo al fondo de la alberca con todo uniforme y zapatos.

Mientras Michiru sentía una fuerte mirada desde lejos, alzó su vista encontrándose con que la rubia le miraba enfurecida, ella soltó las manos de Koji y enseguida miró como uno de los alumnos de Haruka la empujaba provocando su caída al agua, sabía que con eso quedaría expuesto su verdadero género.

La rubia salió a flote chapoteando, Bunzo acababa de ver la escena, se quitó el sacó y corrió a socorrerle, se paró a la orilla y la cubrió, la rubia parecía desinteresada estaba que hervía de la furia.

-perdone Haruka sempai-dijo el chico poniéndose al frente de ella reverenciándose, mientras la rubia se quitaba el cabello de la cara y Bunzo se desvivía en taparla-

-¡quítate!-le dijo empujándolo hacia un lado de un manotazo-

Y a zancadas apresuradas caminó saliendo del complejo de natación se sentía humillada y ridiculizada, la aguamarina sabía perfectamente a que se debía que el aire comenzaba a arrancar furioso las débiles hojas del otoño de los arboles, se despidió de Koji y con cautela salió del complejo de natación.

Mientras tanto la rubia corrió hacia los jardines deteniéndose bajo un árbol, Bunzo trataba de tranquilizarla.

-cálmate Haruka ¿acaso quieres que te miren?

-ya no me importa Bunzo, ella me mintió, ¡estaba con él! ¡Me traicionó!-decía apretando sus puños respirando agitada-

-Haruka, solo tranquilízate y tómalo con más calma…

-¿calma? Déjame en paz Bunzo vete…

-pero… Haruka…

-¡que te vayas con un demonio!

Bunzo sabía que la actitud empecinada de la rubia no cesaría en esos momentos, así que se calló y se fue dejándole su portafolio bajo el árbol.

La rubia se tomó del cabello.

-¡basta!-gritó sacándose el saco aventándolo al suelo- ¡ya no lo soporto más! ¡A la mierda!

Tomó su celular que estaba en su portafolio y marcó.

-ya no puedo más Setsuna ya no más-le dijo-

_-¿a que te refieres?-_preguntó la morena al otro lado de la línea-

En ese momento la chica aguamarina llegó a donde estaba la rubia, Haruka estaba de espaldas, una mano metida en su bolsillo mientras hablaba por el celular, de inmediato se detuvo al verla hablar exaltada.

-me refiero a que no me quiero callar más y no pienso hablar con ella, ya no lo soporto más, traté de madurar, pero creo que el problema no soy yo, y sabes, sí lo acepto estaba celosa tenía celos del idiota doble cara, del estúpido de Koji, pero sabes que ya no me importa, la extrañaba, la quería conmigo, porque la amaba pero… ya me cansé, está con otro hoy la miré con mis propios ojos…

-_habla con ella Haruka es la única forma de solucionarlo…_

La rubia exhaló.

-no Setsuna, ya no, no estoy tan segura de querer volver con ella, lo nuestro ya no funciona, ya me cansé de nuestros problemas y… y esa inestabilidad e inseguridad, ya no más.

La chica al escuchar eso se quedó helada, solo sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla y después salió corriendo del lugar mientras la lagrimas caían desmesuradas de sus ojos.

-_y ¿Qué has decidido?-_preguntó la morena, la conversación siguió sin que la rubia notara la huida de Michiru-

-que esto tiene que acabar…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	17. Confusiones

**_hola a todos aqui de nuevo actualizando para que no se pongan tristes... mmm aunque no creo que se aflijan tanto, jeje, bueno espero sea de su agrado creo que con esto ya pido demasiado, realmente... por favor no me tiren tomates..._**

**_ahora sin más._**

**barn loren**

_Confusiones_

Se sentía tan sola, era como tenerla y no tenerla, era como estar con ella y ella se hubiese esfumado, su sirena… no era más su sirena y ella… ya no se sentía como su viento, no más de esa manera, ¿Por qué el vacío les atacaba? ¿Por qué todo había cambiado? ¿y todo lo que habían soñado y prometido? ¿A dónde había ido?, mentiría si dijera que las cosas cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, porque no era cierto llevaban así bastante tiempo, y estaban como estaban por callar y dejar que su silencio hablara dejando claro lo único posible, más silencio…

El sol ya casi se sumergía en el horizonte, apunto de ahogarse en el mar junto con su luz dejando solo la oscuridad, Haruka yacía reclinada en su motocicleta, mirando como la luz se extinguía poco a poco, su momento preferido era cuando la luz se tornaba color anaranjada, sonreía con melancolía adoraba ver ese momento con su sirena, pero ahora… era todo tan distinto después de esa decisión tan precipitada y tonta que tomó ¿Debería llamarla? Pensaba jugando con su móvil en sus manos, finalmente ya había oscurecido, subió a su motocicleta, se puso el casco y arrancó el motor, estaba sola, sin nada y sin nadie la extrañaba hasta con sus huesos pero ahora solo debía concentrarse en estudiar, aunque no le apetecía en lo absoluto tener que ir al colegio, sería mirar a su sirena que ya no era más suya.

El camino estaba solitario y oscuro, entonces a lo lejos pudo ver un auto estacionado con el cofre abierto, se detuvo para ver si ayudaba.

-hola… -inmediatamente la mujer volvió a ver al poseedor de esa voz-

-hola, ¿Haruka?

-¿Eiko?…

-vaya manera de encontrarnos…-sonrió-

-cierto, dime ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-por favor-dijo suplicante- ¿sabes de autos?

-claro… y dime que hace una mujer peligrosamente bella, sola en esta carretera vacía-le dijo la rubia mientras se sacaba los guantes y caminaba hacia el cofre del auto-"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"-pensó confundida borrando su sonrisa seductora-

La mujer le miró.

-bueno yo iba a la playa para ver el atardecer, no llegué a la playa y ya hasta oscureció-sonrió-

-yo estuve allá, no te perdiste de mucho-dijo riendo-un día más en tu vida y un día menos en esta misma- dijo en una bocanada de aire-

-vaya ironía-respondió riendo-

-al parecer tu auto no va a encender hoy, la banda del ventilador esta rota, será mejor que llames a un mecánico, y vuelvas a tu casa-le dijo Haruka mientras cerraba el cofre-

-por dios que suerte la mía-

-bueno no te lamentes no es tu culpa ¿te llevo a tu casa?-se ofreció cortésmente-"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"-pensó-

-será mejor que espere un taxi, no quiero molestarte

-si esperas un taxi aquí, primero amanecerá-dijo riendo-por acá no pasa absolutamente nada después de las 7 de la noche-

La mujer rubia miró su reloj de pulsera, y exhaló.

-6:58, eres mi salvación Haruka-

-vamos te llevaré- le dijo dándole un casco-

-le tengo pánico a las motocicletas -le dijo-

-soy corredor de carreras confía en mi, hace meses que no tomo la motocicleta, pero hoy decidí sacarla del garaje-

-entonces… intentaré confiar en ti

-sólo sube, te prometo ir despacio…

Haruka no lograba comprender el porqué de su reacción, ella no se comportaba así y menos con alguien que a penas conocía, no quería coquetearle simplemente lo hacía, y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir los brazos de la rubia doctora rodear su torso.

Subieron a la motocicleta y la llevó a una opulenta mansión.

-¿aquí vives?-dijo recorriendo con sus ojos la extensión de la construcción era casi del mismo tamaño que la de Soichi Tomoe-

-si, no te sorprendas es una herencia de mi abuelo, él es un muy buen investigador científico es colega de Soichi Tomoe.

-es… es…

-¿demasiado grande para una persona?… lo sé, pero… normalmente no me importa, aun cuando me siento sola.

-eres muy linda no puedo creer que no tengas a alguien contigo… disculpa… y sobre lo del otro día tu sabes algo sobre mi y yo… quería, explicarte que…

-no te preocupes y pues créelo estoy libre-dijo sonriendo con melancolía-de todas formas aún no he encontrado a mi otra mitad, y sobre lo de tu secretito, está a salvo conmigo… no te preocupes-sonrió-

-muchas gracias, en verdad… yo podría encargarme de tu auto si quieres…-titubeó-

-confió en ti-respondió dándole las llaves-

-lo traeré mañana mismo-

El mantenerse ocupada apartaba su mente del pensamiento de Michiru, así que se dedicó a arreglar el auto hasta la media noche en el estacionamiento de su edificio.

A la mañana siguiente tocó el timbre de la mansión a lo que una dama abrió la puerta.

-busco a Eiko Motoori.

-enseguida viene pase… uhm-

-Haruka Tenoh, es mi nombre-

La mujer le saludó con agrado y la invitó al invernadero, muy lujoso y de cristal, comenzó a llover, entonces Haruka exhaló al recordar a su sirena, la lluvia se la traía a la mente siempre.

-me encargué de tu auto yo misma.

-¿y no te da miedo la velocidad?

-¿correr? ¿Miedo?... no, las pistas y yo somos uno solo.

-debes tener muchas fans-dijo mirándola fijamente-

-yo nací como mujer sin embargo nunca me crie como tal-dijo la rubia esperando una reacción de sorpresa o quizá repulsión- aun así algunas chicas lo saben y aceptaban salir conmigo-

-bueno para que estemos a mano yo también tengo un secreto… mis padres nunca se opusieron al tipo de parejas que yo elegía aunque no precisamente eran chicos-y después clavó su mirada en la rubia-

Haruka se sorprendió.

-me di cuenta que eras una chica por tus rasgos-dijo acercándose para rosar con su mano el rostro de la rubia- pareces un niño o un chico antes que un hombre…-decía cuando fue interrumpida por Haruka-

-deberé ser más precavida ¿y cómo sabes que…?-le preguntó Haruka manteniendo la mano de esta sobre su cara-

-soy dibujante con carbonilla aprendí antes de dedicarme a la medicina- le respondió-podría adivinar incluso si tus padres son tus padres o si eres adoptada-rió-

-¿solo por el hecho de los rasgos?-preguntó confundida y aturdida al recordar a su sirena, su sirena también era una gran artista-

-así es…

Pasaron horas platicando, hasta que llegaron a un área del invernadero donde había un cuadernillo y lápices sobre una mesita.

-me gustaría hacerte un bosquejo… ¿puedo?-le preguntó con mucha seguridad-

-eh… yo…-dudó la rubia posando una mano en su nuca, haciendo un gesto de confusión e indecisión, entonces la mujer empezó a sonrojarse-

-si…si no quieres yo… yo… entiendo… quizá no tienes tiempo y estoy importunando-ya estaba muy nerviosa ante la situación-

-sí, si tengo tiempo, sólo dime ¿Qué hago?-dijo Haruka metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

-solo quédate así como estas-le dijo la rubia mujer mientras tomaba su cuaderno, su lápiz y se sentaba-

-es que nunca en mi vida había hecho algo así ¿sabes?

-si ya veo-dijo levantándose acercándose a Haruka-vamos a ver el cabello así-decía sosteniendo el lápiz de carboncillo entre sus dientes acomodándole unos mechones rebeldes de cabello rubio cenizo en su frente-

-que ¿Qué haces?-preguntó la rubia comenzando a ponerse nerviosa pues estaban muy cerca-

-quiero que luzcas bien-le respondió admirándola separándose un poco-

-creí que ya lo hacía-dijo riendo-

-entonces lo que quiero es que luzcas mejor-le respondió acercándose de nuevo- ¿podrías reclinarte un poco así en la jardinera?-le dijo mientras colocó la palma de su mano en el abdomen de la rubia empujándola un poco-

-¿así?- preguntó la rubia un poco sonrojada, apoyando su trasero en el borde de la jardinera y acomodando sus pies uno delante de otro.

-si, ahora guarda tus manos en tu pantalón y… falta tu ropa-dijo mientras se acercaba para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa blanca, aflojó la corbata rojo vino, y del saco negro aterciopelado le acomodó los pliegues de las mangas mientras le miraba, como endiosando su presencia-

Mientras terminaba se alejó y le miró sonriendo.

-¿me veo mejor?-preguntó la rubia-

-sí, ya te ves mejor-dijo rompiendo su entrecejo concentrado en el papel, por un leve gesto sonriente y relajado-

-¿Por qué tan seria? ¿Eh?, vamos regálame una sonrisa, debo confesarte que me quedé sólo por ti-dijo- "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?"-se recriminó a sí misma en sus pensamientos-

-eres un coqueto ¿verdad?, les dices eso a todas de seguro-

-no, porque no todas me dibujan de la manera en que tu lo haces-a esas alturas decidió callar a su consciencia y siguió- vamos sonríe, me quedé solo para mirarte, sino sonríes me moveré de aquí-

La mujer comenzó a sonreír, dejando el cuaderno sobre la mesa, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Haruka, tomo entre sus manos su rostro, observando sus ojos, pasando su dedo por el contorno de su nariz, cuando llegó a sus labios los miró fijamente, alzó la vista y se encontró con esa hechizante mirada característica de la rubia, la rubia tomó la barbilla de la mujer, mojó sus labios y se acercó lentamente, la de ojos azules sentía que no se podía mover de ahí, comenzaba a sonrojarse y a sentir como sus latidos casi rompían su pecho por la intensidad, casi sentía que podía saborear su aliento, realmente quería besarla, le gustaba y mucho desde que la vio la primera vez, pero apenas se conocían...

-so… solo me falta tu rostro, y quiero delinear bien tus labios y tus facciones, quiero plasmar tu imagen en el papel como nunca he hecho con nadie-le dijo susurrando y sonrojada, mientras se alejaba-

La rubia le dejó y volvió a su pose pero, esta vez con una mirada más seductora, la mujer sabía claramente que estaba flirteando, la rubia hizo esa mirada y una sonrisa ladina, y así la dibujó, mientras se percataba de que la rubia no paraba de recorrer con su vista sus piernas y su vestido, su cabello y su rostro, le devoraba con la mirada.

-"es muy hermosa"-pensaba la rubia-"no puedo más esto no puede seguir así"

-listo he terminado-Haruka se acercó para mirar-

-tienes mucho talento, realmente soy yo…

-si, gracias-dijo riendo al ver como la rubia reaccionaba como un niño pequeño al ver una fotografía.

Y así pasaron un par de semanas y fueron conociéndose mejor, después en el mugen comían juntas, platicaban todo el tiempo en su consultorio; gracias a ella, Haruka ya había dejado de nuevo el hábito que tenia de salir cada noche y llegar al colegio con resaca-que anteriormente se lo había quitado Michiru- ahora si salía, salía a pasear con ella.

Esa tarde estaba en el mugen, caminó rumbo a su consultorio manos en los bolsillos, uniforme en su lugar y desde aquella vez había comenzado a utilizar el cabello relamido hacia atrás; pero… ¿Qué haces tú cuando alguien te ha deslumbrado? ¿Sucumbes ante sus encantos?, muchos caen, otros tantos no, pero la mayoría de las veces caen.

Entró al consultorio y ahí estaba la mujer de espaldas, fue un impulso que sintió y la envolvió entre sus brazos aun de espaldas, inhaló el aroma de su cabello, olía a manzanas frescas, manzanas exquisitas pero prohibidas.

-no sé que siento por ti pero siempre que estoy cerca de ti no puedo evitar sentir ganas de besarte-le susurró Eiko-

-y tu haces que me olvide de todo, cuando estoy lejos de ti, la ansiedad me ataca y como si esperara calmarla o apagarla vengo a ti pero nada cambia, al contrario… aumenta-dijo mientras la hizo girar para quedar de frente- y se enciende-completó para después besarla-

Un beso apasionado y sin temor, sin miedo, nada pasaba por la mente de la rubia, si probar y morder esos deliciosos labios era un pecado o un error no le importaba, ya nada le importaba, porque la paz que ese ser le transmitía era embriagante y alucinante, olvidaba todo, cualquier cosa, cuando sentía esas manos acariciar con ahínco su espalda sentía como si sus pies se elevaran de la tierra, y Eiko, por fin la sentía completa para ella, Haruka ya no dudaba, no dudaba más de nada, entonces sentía "como si por fin algo que había esperado por siempre se cumpliera", se separaron, la protegida del viento con el aliento agitado y la mujer con sus bucles alborotados.

-dime… dime ¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Haruka recuperando la respiración-

-lo que tú quieras-

-te quiero a ti ahora…

-a mi ya me tienes en este instante…

-entonces te quiero tener todo el tiempo

Y la rubia de bucles solo se paró de puntitas y alcanzó esos labios besándolos ardorosamente, no sabía si era amor pero lo que la rubia de cabellos cortos le provocaba era indescriptible… "siempre había sido indescriptible"

Salieron sin prisa del mugen, la rubia corrió a 180km por hora hasta llegar a la esplendorosa mansión.

Al pasar la reja de la entrada se aparcó al lado de la fuente que estaba frente a la entrada, la noche ya había caído las farolas estaban prendidas el viento soplaba inquieto, y al bajar la rubia de bucles se le vino encima, le provocaba un sin fin de emociones que no podía comparar ni definir, era como estar bajo un encanto efímero del que no quería despertar, un encanto puro y blanco, casi celestial.

Entre besos y pasos a ciegas entre la oscuridad del lugar llegaron hasta el pórtico, las manos de la mujer eran inquietas, ya la había despojado de su saco, iba por la corbata, Haruka sentía como si flotara en el cielo cuando la otra la besaba, de lo que no se había dado cuenta es de que flotaban realmente, el viento sopló, sus pies estaban puestos en la tierra, la rubia abrió los ojos y miró como sus cabellos danzaban con el viento, y le sonrió.

-debo hacer algo antes Eiko…

-¿no te quedarás entonces?

-pronto vendré a verte, el directivo anunció que la mitad de la semana entrante se nos dará libre, así que no te preocupes… vendré y podremos hacer algo juntas…

-hay una granja que es mía por acá cerca podemos, no sé ir a cabalgar, hacer un picnic…

-me parece perfecto, que duermas bien-le dijo abrazándola-

-soñaré contigo…

-yo también…

Y así partió, se le ocurría comprar una camioneta para cuando fueran a esa granja, así que un granjero de las afueras le vendió una Ford 1956 pick up color azul, en muy buen estado, la verdad le había mentido a Eiko, no podía soñar con ella cuando Michiru martillaba sus sueños, su mente, sus pensamientos, sentía que no tenía escapatoria y lo único que le ayudaba a olvidarla era Eiko fungía como un alucinógeno nocivo que le sacaba de adentro toda duda y toda culpa, cada remordimiento, cada pensamiento, pero como toda droga, al incrementar la dosis el cuerpo pide más y de repente ya no es suficiente, de una manera u otra su mente y su cuerpo terminaría yendo hacia Michiru… porque a ella la amaba, ¿entonces debería cerrar un ciclo para comenzar otro…? ¿No?

**CONTINUARÁ... **

**dejen comentarios si gustan, eso es un estimulante para todo autor... me agrada saber que piensan**

**saludos a todos y gracias a los que han comentado y seguido la historia, ando con el tiempo contado por eso casi no dejo y no dejaré notas de autor, pero ya saben que les agradesco mucho por leer y comentar.**

**atte barn loren**


	18. Mereces algo mucho mejor que yo

_hola a todos, en recompensa al anterior capitulo que fue pequeño traigo este, respecto al contenido quizá no sea lo que esperan, y con respecto a la historia en general y la trama no les voy a adenlantar nada pero les prometo que no habrá malos resultados conforme avance la historia..._

_nota: a partir de este capitulo habran pequeñas narraciones por parte de las protagonistas._

_quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor._

_Barn Loren_

* * *

_"¿Por qué decidiste por las dos? ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué no dejaste que yo te dijera la verdad?, no tienes idea de como me come la culpa, tus palabras aun suenan dentro de mi cabeza impidiéndome dormir ¿Por qué Haruka?, siento culpa por no haberte detenido, por no haber hecho algo, por dudar… por callar"_

_Mereces algo mucho mejor que yo_

_Aquella tarde que escuchó al amor de su vida renunciar a su historia corrió despavorida bajo la lluvia hasta su departamento, estaba algo lejos y aunque ya no sentía sus piernas no paró sino hasta llegar a una esquina, la gente caminaba con sus sombrillas y pasaban de largo, ella no pudo más y se reclinó en la pared cayendo al suelo sentada, algo en su interior se había quebrado al escuchar esas frías palabras, frías como una daga y cortantes e hirientes también ¿Qué debía hacer? Si es que ¿aun había algo por hacer? ¿Aun podía ella hacer algo? Si la rubia ya no la quería tener más cerca ¿Cómo solucionaría la parte del error que a ella le correspondía? "porque eso era en lo que estaban sumidas ambas, en un error" yacía inmóvil sentada en el pavimento, el cabello húmedo y pegado a su rostro, tenía la cabeza gacha, sus lagrimas escurrían por su nariz, había llorado antes, había llorado por inseguridad, y también por miedo aquella vez que temió que la rubia no la reconociera, temía no tenerla con ella nunca más, pero su rubia la reconoció y estuvo ahí para ella, ese era su viento, no aquella a la que escuchó decir que se había cansado de todo, ¿acaso lo demás que habían vivido juntas no era lo suficientemente bueno como para poder superar una crisis? ¿Por qué huía a la primera? había llorado de dolor al perderla hacía centurias y saber que no la tendría y perdido la esperanza de recuperarla jamás, pero esta vez la perdía y era por su propia voluntad, por su propia voluntad la rechazaba y por su propia voluntad le daba la espalda alejándose, convirtiéndose lejana e inalcanzable, como lo eran el cielo y el viento._

_Desde ese día la pasó terriblemente mal, se dormía llorando y despertaba y volvía a sentir el vacío, de que las cosas no estaban bien y no serían como antes porque toda esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran se habían venido abajo cuando la escuchó hablar de esa manera pronunciando ese "ya no" y es que ellas no eran del tipo que se enfrentaban y tomaban al toro por los cuernos, es más no lo eran porque jamás habían pasado por algo así, pero después de tanto pensarlo durante ese par de días decidió hacerle frente y hablar, dispuesta a escucharla y ella diría por fin todo._

_Era receso en el mugen, vio a la rubia partir con premura del aula, salió tras ella, pero se detuvo abruptamente al verla tocar la puerta del consultorio, de ahí salió esa mujer rubia de cabello rizado tirando al dorado, vestida de blanco, bata y unos jeans ajustados, se saludaron con familiaridad y caminaron tranquilamente a la cafetería, ella las siguió, las miró conversar en una mesa a lo lejos, pensaba en acercarse y hacerle una escena de celos, pero ya ni ganas de hacer eso tenía, ya no se sentía segura de ella y Haruka como para hacerlo, cada vez se decepcionaba más de sí misma y de la rubia, debido a la incapacidad que tenían ambas de arreglar las cosas, se levantó de ahí derrotada ya que ellas platicaban amenamente con entusiasmo entre sonrisas y gestos coquetos y ella sobraba porque Haruka, ni siquiera la había notado, estaba segura de que en esos momentos ni siquiera le pasaba una sola vez a la rubia por el pensamiento, pero ¿Quién era esa mujer?, la diosa Tetis había sido como su madre en aquellos milenios, en aquel sueño le advirtió de algo, ¿será que Tetis sabía que eso sucedería y quiso advertirla para que lo detuviera? ¿O para que se hiciera una idea de como arreglarlo?, prefirió marcharse sin más, porque ante sus ojos ya no había más que ver, ni que escuchar y probablemente no más que decir._

_Y con forme pasaron las ultimas dos semanas todo empeoraba para ella, se sentía sola e impotente, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo para tener que hablar con la rubia, y al mismo tiempo ganas de hablar con ella y discutir una explicación de ¿Por qué salía con ella? Si no habían terminado lo suyo realmente, las cosas no estaban del todo bien pero para la aguamarina no se traducían a un rompimiento hecho ¿o acaso lo que gritó en el pasillo aquella vez era en serio? ¿Por qué la frecuentaba? ¿Sentía algo por esa mujer? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ella? ¿Qué era lo que tenían entonces a estas alturas? Si su mundo se limitaba ahora a la "doctora esa" a la que terminó de arruinar lo arruinado, ¿se había enamorado otra vez?, tantas preguntas, todas sin respuesta._

_Cerraba los ojos mientras reposaba en su cama "__me refiero a que no me quiero callar más y no pienso hablar con ella, ya no lo soporto más" resonaba en su cabeza_

_Sollozaba, "traté de madurar, pero creo que el problema no soy yo" las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas impactándose en la almohada "sí lo acepto estaba celosa tenía celos del idiota doble cara, del estúpido de Koji, pero sabes que ya no me importa, la extrañaba, la quería conmigo, porque la amaba pero…" -¿Por qué dudaste Haruka? ¿Por qué justo en el momento en que dirías que me amas? ¿Pero? ¿Pero que? "ya me cansé, está con otro hoy la miré con mis propios ojos…"-pero ya no puedes…-susurró- pero ya no puedes amarme porque sientes y crees que he faltado a nuestro amor ¿y tú? ¿Qué sientes por esa mujer que te absorbe? Que te aleja, que hace que me olvides… ¿acaso tú no faltas a lo nuestro cuando la besas?, porque no necesito verlo, sé que lo haces, por despecho, en eso no has cambiado nada, tienes un orgullo enorme, siempre lo has tenido, la diferencia es que conmigo jamás lo demostraste, hasta ahora… demasiado orgullosa para acercarte y decirme lo que sientes de frente y yo también orgullosa por no hablarte porque espero que tú lo hagas a diferencia de que yo sufro y me duele, me vuelvo vulnerable, débil aunque siempre parecí más fuerte que tú inclusive así lo decía todo el olimpo, pero ¿tú sufres? Claro, a tu manera, porque sé que también puedes ser débil aunque no lo aceptes jamás, porque quiero y deseo que lo hagas tú que tú vengas a mí y que seas tú quien de su brazo a torcer, eso quiero, porque siempre me tocó hacerlo a mí, y quiero aferrarme a creer que cuando te acerques a hablar conmigo sea porque al fin has entrado en razón._

_Así sucedió todo en esas ultimas dos semanas donde la rubia conocía cada vez más a la droga que la nublaba y Michiru sabía que perdía cada vez más y el hecho de pararse frente a Haruka y hacerla entrar en razón era algo difícil de pensar e imposible a esas alturas en donde no habían cruzado palabra desde hacía tiempo, ya bastante, la verdad no se había molestado en contarlo._

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sillón vegetando frente a la TV, desde la última vez que vio a la rubia había entrado en un estado emocional deplorable, aun así siguió asistiendo al colegio, se distraía con Koji pero luego de un tiempo de analizar la situación en que Haruka había expresado sus celos entonces decidió alejarse de él, muy mal hecho porque se sentía sola, él la apoyaba mucho y ahora ella lo evitaba; quería darle tiempo a la rubia, quizá la había fustigado con sus reclamos y apariencias que no eran y se volvían cuchicheos de la gente o tal vez la rubia había pensado que ella quería estar sola, ya no sabía que pensar después de tantas teorías en su cabeza, pero sus palabras fueron claras aquella vez "_ya no, no estoy tan segura de querer volver con ella, lo nuestro ya no funciona, ya me cansé de nuestros problemas y… y esa inestabilidad e inseguridad, ya no más_" aun palpitaban en su mente cuando cerraba sus ojos y lloraba encogida en su cama, apretaba sus puños ante la frustración de no poder hacer nada, la estaba perdiendo sin quererlo, estaba destrozada, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Se preguntaba, aun temía porque el significado de aquella pesadilla era evidente, perdió contra un rostro que antes se empeñó en pensar que era solo una alucinación alguien que solo se presentaba en sus pesadillas, aquella rubia mujer; no podía evitar rabiar cuando miraba a Haruka platicar con ella, y su viento parecía perderse en la existencia de esa mujer ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Qué tenía esa desdichada que causaba ese efecto en su viento? Cada noche lloraba y estaba inapetente ¿Por qué los dioses se ensañaban con ellas?, las lagrimas de sus ojos simplemente a veces ya no brotaban sabía que si seguía así pronto derramaría sangre, se levantó y comenzó a levantar el desastre que tenía en la sala, en su habitación y en la cocina, no pudo evitar recordar cada momento que vivió con la rubia en ese lugar, y lo desordenada que era, entonces recordó la que probablemente sería la ultima vez que fueron felices.

* * *

_Era de tarde y acababan de llegar del parque acuático, los días anteriores habían sido de pereza y el departamento de Michiru estaba hecho un ajar._

_Se cambiaron de ropa y la rubia se aplastó en el sofá con una lata de cerveza en la mano, la aguamarina se paró a su lado y la miró inquisitivamente con una ceja enarcada._

_-Haruka vamos a limpiar…_

_-no sirena mejor siéntate estoy agotada_

_-pero ¿de que?_

_-pues de correr, saltar, nadar y te levanté en mis brazos muchas veces, ven siéntate-le dijo palmeando el asiento-_

_-si no puedes contra ella únetele-respondió Michiru sentándose-_

_Y así durmieron un rato, al cabo de unos segundos de no sentir a la rubia a su lado se despertó y la buscó con la mirada, la rubia barría la sala, llevaba unas chanclas, una playera blanca un short rojo y detuvo su cabello con una gorra negra._

_Se levantó y la sorprendió mientras la otra de espaldas barría, la abrazó._

_-¿ya no estás tan cansada?-preguntó-_

_La rubia sonrió._

_-no, ya me encargué del desastre…-respondió girando en el abrazo para quedar de frente-_

_-te ves sexy cuando limpias ¿sabes?_

_-no más que tú, por eso dejo que lo hagas tú…_

_-mmm que chistosa-le dijo soltándola-_

_-¿y que te pidió Masuko aquella vez?_

_-me pidió que te convenciera de entrenar a los de judo para las olimpiadas estudiantiles, pero no te voy a obligar, además, no tiene mucha importancia tu voluntad, el instituto casi te lo va a exigir, yo entrenaré a los de natación, por esa razón nuestro nombre no salió en los listados de las actividades extracurriculares…_

_-y ¿tú lo harás? ¿Los entrenarás?_

_-no tengo opción…_

_-entonces creo que yo también lo haré así nos ocuparemos casi en lo mismo y no sentiré el tiempo que nos separe_

_-buena idea y vaya que no me costó mucho convencerte entonces…_

_-no, yo no he dicho que sí aun-le respondió acercándose-_

_-y ¿quieres que yo te convenza? _

_-por supuesto- y así la tomó en sus brazos mientras corrían a la habitación cayendo en la cama._

_La chica reía._

_-creí que estabas cansada de cargarme…_

_-eso fue antes ahora no me importa…-le dijo besándola-_

_A la mañana siguiente siguieron acomodando el desorden, la chica se trepó en la espalda de la rubia para limpiar una repisa y antes de bajarse, la rubia la detuvo._

_-espera tomémonos una foto…_

_Y esa foto la agregaron a su colección._

* * *

No pudo evitar sollozar ante aquel hermoso recuerdo, habían sido tan felices si no fuera por lo complicado que se tornaba vivir en ese mundo. Jamás olvidaría lo que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, nunca, y si hubiese algo que pudiera desear con más fervor era solucionar todo y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

* * *

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, miraba al techo inmóvil tendida a lo ancho de la cama, estaba inquieta ¿Qué haría? Tenía tres semanas de no verla, de no hablarle, y es que la extrañaba, de todas formas su sirena tenía alguien más y no la culpaba por buscar a alguien mejor que ella era ilógico pensar que no lo encontraría y era lógico que lo hiciera después de todos sus desplantes; la rubia sentía que debía terminar con eso, con ese circulo vicioso que la envolvía e intoxicaba asfixiándola, torturándola, porque lo merecía pensaba, merecía haber perdido por cruel e hiriente, por haber sido fría y distante con el único ser que la amaba sin condiciones, sin tapujos, sin miedo, sin vergüenza y sin prejuicios, amor, puro, limpio, libre y verdadero, se levantó con desgano, se dio una ducha y peinó su cabello hacia atrás como venía acostumbrando, pantalones de mezclilla, bototos marrones, una camisa roja a cuadros y chaqueta de mezclilla; se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo y no pudo evitar disgustarse, no le gustaba lo que se reflejaba ahí, en ese espejo estaba una perdedora, una cobarde, una persona fría que perdió a Michiru una orgullosa idiota, que apartó a Bunzo cuando él la quería ayudar y que desplazó a Setsuna, siempre había disfrutado siendo ella misma con Michiru, cuando el resto no importaba y se sentía tan fuerte y capaz; debía ser sincera con ella misma estaba con Eiko, porque de alguna manera "misteriosa", esa mujer hacía que olvidara todo, si quisiera hasta olvidaría su nombre, pero por un momento recordó aquella sonrisa inocente de su sirena, de aquel ser místico en cuerpo y alma, se sintió impotente impactando su puño contra el espejo, pero no dolía, porque se sentía vacía, se sentía frágil y sentía que se desvanecería, no lo iba a permitir, no iba a doblegarse después de lo que ya había decidido; fue a la cocina y se encargó de las heridas en sus nudillos.

Bajó al estacionamiento subiendo a su camioneta azul, a pesar de lo miserable que podía llegar a sentirse así con ese rostro y ese gesto se mostraría al mundo, miserable porque se negaba así misma el dolor que sentía por orgullo ella no se mostraría débil, jamás mostraría su debilidad.

Llegó al edificio donde Michiru residía, no se atrevía a siquiera tocar el timbre, no si estaba con alguien más en aquel sitio que un día llegó a sentir su hogar, no si estaba aquel sujeto que le había robado a su familia y usurpado su vida porque ella misma lo permitió con sus celos, debió haber hecho algo o haber expresado sus celos e inseguridad antes; estacionó la camioneta al lado de unas jardineras que estaban en la parte delantera del edificio, se recargó en el cofre mientras dudaba jugando con las llaves en sus manos, estaba ventoso y nublado, miró hacia la ventana del departamento de Michiru y suspiró.

* * *

Recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y vistió un vestido verde azulado, calzó unas sandalias y tomó las bolsas de basura para dejarlas en el contenedor de afuera, después tomaría un taxi, tenía una necesidad tremenda de sentir el agua salada bañar su piel, charlar con el mar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, quizá ahí, en su elemento encontraba consuelo.

Bajó las escaleras con las bolsas de basura para después caminar rumbo al contenedor.

La rubia seguía indecisa, ¿debería subir y tocar la puerta? ¿Llamarla y que baje? ¿O esperar?, volvió su vista a la entrada y ahí estaba Michiru caminando con unas bolsas de basura, no lo dudó y caminó hacia ella para ayudarle.

Trataba de meter las bolsas en el contenedor pero estaba un poco alto, estaba sobre un escalón pequeñito, en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio, cuando sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura y luego miró una mano vendada pasar por su perfil y empujar la bolsa contra la que ella arremetía con sus dos manos, la bolsa cayó al fondo y después ella giró para encontrarse con la rubia que reinaba sus pensamientos, tenía un gesto sutil, algo confundida e indecisa la conocía bien como para leer que la sonrisa que le brindó no era como las de antes, ese peinado, ¡cómo lo detestaba!, su rostro desvelado, sus ojos amarillentos, pálida y ojerosa, juraría que hasta estaba más enclenque, la manera en que estaba vestida era… simplemente ese no podía ser su viento.

La rubia miro a la chica aguamarina, seguía hermosa aunque su mirada estuviese un poco apagada, sus ojos con ese brillo característico de cuando lloraba inyectados en sangre también, sus mejillas con el rastro de las lagrimas que seguro surcaron su rostro, había llorado mucho, pensaba la rubia, pues su nariz estaba enrojecida, ¿Qué ese idiota con el que estaba no la hacía feliz?, pero quizá podría con el tiempo llegar a ser mejor que ella, "eso cualquiera", pensó, su cabello había perdido brillo, su rostro estaba pálido, tenía ojeras, había descuidado su apariencia al no tener ni un poco de labial en sus labios resecos, su sirena estaría mejor sin ella y ella lo sabía, eso creía, o eso quería y se obligaba a creer.

-"estamos muriendo"-pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo-

-hola…-rompió el silencio la rubia ayudándole a bajar del escalón para después caminar hacia la jardinera al lado de su camioneta-

-hola…-respondió sintiéndose fuera de lugar-

-¿Cómo estás?-dijeron al unísono-

Después rieron por un momento como en los viejos tiempos, lo sintieron de esa forma. Era como si aun estuvieran conectadas.

-¿y esa cosa?-preguntó señalando la pick up azul-

-es una clásica Ford 1956, me iré por unos días al campo y… me será útil creo…

-ah… y… dime ¿a que has venido?-preguntó sin rodeos pero sin ser grosera-

-bueno, iré al grano-dijo rascándose la nuca-

-sabes que no me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas…-dijo ansiando escuchar-

-necesitaba decirte que… lo que te dije aquella vez en el pasillo, no era lo que yo sentía, y sabes… me equivoqué esa no era la forma, solo quiero decirte que aunque lo nuestro evidentemente ya no sigue en pie, yo… debía terminar con este ciclo… y cerrarlo de una vez por todas… hacerlo seriamente como se debe y…-titubeó-

A la aguamarina se le partía el corazón escucharla, desde que la comenzó a oír no pudo evitar presentir que venía algo fatal, dentro de lo fatal que ya estaban las cosas.

-¿estás rompiendo conmigo?-interrumpió con la voz ahogada desviando la mirada, evadiendo su mirada, no quería ver ese gesto, esos ojos, a esa persona que la estaba quebrando-

-y es lo mejor y lo sabes… yo ya no tengo más para darte… tú y yo ya no tenemos nada…-dijo con una calma y una tranquilidad desesperante-

-no, tu no tienes nada…-dijo ahogando el llanto-

-lo sé y yo sé que estas con alguien y…-decía con paciencia mientras Michiru se contenía para no explotar-

-creí que querrías arreglarlo-susurró destrozada tratando de ignorar lo que dijo la rubia sin lograrlo

-pero… Michiru yo… pienso que…

-¡no!-por fin soltó juntó con lagrimas- no puedes, tu no puedes hacer eso, ¡no puedes!-le decía dándole golpes en el pecho empujándola, la rubia no hacía por detenerla solo seguía con ese gesto de derrota e intentando hablar- me niego a seguir escuchando tonterías… ¡por favor para!

-y… y yo sé que él es mejor que yo, tú… tú mereces algo mucho mejor que yo, que te de lo que yo jamás podré darte, una familia, una imagen, hijos y un hogar… lindas navidades, primeros días de clases, poder ver a tus padres, y… una boda ante dios…-continuó insistiendo sin detener los golpes que recibía en su pecho-

-¡no!, ¡no! ¡Cállate y escúchame!-le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer del cielo acompañada de ventiscas, se avecinaba una tormenta- ¿tú crees que estoy con Koji?-

La rubia no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, respiró y empuñó sus manos, ya había estallado, y eso era lo que quería Michiru, el volcán por fin hacía erupción.

-¡no me mientas más Michiru!-le gritó al tiempo que un trueno retumbó en el cielo, sus ojos enrojecidos y su gesto tenso, la tormenta se desató- yo… yo tenía celos de él, ¡celos de Touya, celos de todo, lo único que quería era estar contigo, traté de madurar, traté de cambiar pero no pude Michiru! No pude… Yo te amaba y tú lo elegiste a él…

-¡Koji es homosexual!-le gritó desesperada derramando lagrimas-

La rubia quedó estupefacta, no podía articular palabra.

-que… ¿Qué?-susurró-

-es mi amigo, sólo yo sé su secreto y no lo juzgué, me conoces y jamás lo haría porque el amor a fin de cuentas es amor; y… yo también lo intenté Haruka, traté de hacer a un lado los celos, traté de madurar traté de demostrarte que yo iba a ser buena para ti el resto de nuestras vidas, pero a ti parecía no importarte… ya nada te importaba… era como estar muerta en vida…

-pues… pues ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-quería hacerte reaccionar creí que…

-entonces estarás mucho mejor sin mí, sabes… yo quiero estabilidad, no quiero que adivines lo que siento, no quiero que supongas o creas…-suspiró- no puedo ser el sentido común de las dos, no puedo, y tampoco espero que tú lo seas, pero tampoco puedo contra los celos, necesito confiar, necesito estabilidad…

-creí que confiabas en mí, creí que con que me amaras bastaba, ¡¿entonces que demonios tenías conmigo?! ¡Siempre he sido yo quien te consciente! ¡Quien cede! ¡Y en quien cabe la prudencia porque tu eres una impulsiva e inmadura y así te amo tonta!-gritó ofuscada con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿no confiabas en mi? ¿No me creías? ¿No me amabas? ¿No te bastaba con eso para confiar en mí sabiendo que no te abandonaría por nadie?

La rubia sintió un golpe en el pecho indicio de que el llanto se dejaba venir a sus ojos, sus lágrimas se dejaron venir sin piedad confundiéndose en su rostro con las gotas de lluvia.

-todo Michiru, tenía todo, mi vida, mi alma… todo pero después todo cambió, también llegué a sentirme como un muerto viviente, pero eso cambió Michiru, estoy con alguien más, y ahora es diferente…-le dijo bajando la cabeza-

-¿y por eso huyes? ¿Por un mal entendido que no supimos resolver? ¿Tienes miedo de superar eso y mirar tu error? ¿Por no haber hablado esto antes? ¿Por eso te conviertes en algo que no eres? Mira como estas vestida, ¿Qué es lo diferente? ¿Qué a ella la amas y a mí no? mira como te peinas tu no eres Haruka…

-tienes razón no lo soy… y lo diferente es que a ella no temo perderla, porque a ella no la amo… y no estoy huyendo, no soy cobarde ¡quiero estabilidad quiero paz! ¿Es mucho pedir? Porque yo ya no soy nada no tengo nada y necesito que alguien esté ahí conmigo, soy débil porque ¡te amo!-le gritó bajo la lluvia llorando- quiero estar segura de que no me vas abandonar, quiero que me escuches te quiero a ti

-¿Por qué estas con ella si me quieres a mí? ¿Qué hay de lo que sentimos?

-porque ya no… yo ya no siento nada Michiru quiero quererte pero no puedo siquiera sentirlo, me arruinaste, no, yo me… me arruinaron los celos, yo me arruiné, no voy a buscar un culpable…

-¿por eso te vas? ¿Por ella huyes de mí?

-¡no!, yo tengo derecho a elegir, tengo… tengo, no tengo nada, porque tú te quedaste con todo… porque no sé como explicarte que cuando tu no estás me ahogo, que no puedo respirar si no estás, y no quiero perderte porque temía que prefirieras a alguien antes que a mí.

-entonces si se supone que yo tengo todo de ti dime donde está porque siento mis manos vacías y mientes porque a ti no te tengo, no tengo tu mirada, no tengo tus besos, no estas ahí para mí cuando te necesito dime entonces ¿Por qué dices que yo lo tengo todo de ti? yo creía que tú querías que yo fuera diferente, creía que querías una familia conmigo sin importarte el resto creí que siempre serías como eres cuando estas conmigo, creí que eras feliz a mi lado-bajó la cabeza- pero algo entre tú y yo murió…

-entonces no sé en donde está todo lo que fui porque yo me siento vacía, todo cambia Michiru… esto es lo que soy ahora, traté… en verdad traté… pero… quizás tú te confundiste y porque estabas enamorada quisiste ver en mí algo que no soy… viste en mí lo que no tengo y lo que no hay…quizás no soy yo quien tu creíste y quisiste ver al viento en mí, yo no sé, si quisiste reinventarla a ella en mi rostro, yo no soy el viento…

-no lo niegues y no nos niegues por favor, no te niegues a ti y no me niegues a mí, y no me quieras ver la cara, a mí que te conozco desde hace milenios, no trates de decirme lo que siento porque eso sólo yo lo sé y te conozco y te amo como eres… y estoy segura de lo que vi y lo que probé y yo me enamoré de Haruka Tenoh y tú evidentemente ya no eres más ella, lo fuiste pero ya no lo eres más, pero… por favor… intenta volver ¿Por qué mejor no nos arrepentimos de todo e intentamos todo de nuevo?... yo te amo, jamás dejé de hacerlo y tengo la certeza de jamás lo dejaré de hacer… porque dentro de ti sigues siendo mi viento…

-todo cambia Michiru… todo… no puedo volver el tiempo, no puedo siquiera volver a ver atrás porque me avergüenza ver lo idiota que soy…

-quisiera cambiar la manera en que te sientes, quisiera poder…

-no te merezco y no tengo nada que darte ahora… además que siempre tuve tan poco para ofrecerte…

-no es cierto y tú lo sabes-lloró destrozada-pero ¿no crees que sea injusto? Sólo la usas para olvidarte de mí, incluso pronunciarlo me arde…

-¿injusto por qué al dejarla vuelvo a pensar en ti pero la sigo viendo? ¿Injusto para quien?, yo estoy ahí para ella, ella está ahí para mí, no le he dicho que la amo pero tampoco le he dicho que no lo hago, no me siento injusta y no lo he sido con ella… ella quiere estar conmigo yo no la obligo a que esté y si quiere irse que lo haga, no me importa, me siento como una basura pero eso es todo no hay más…

-sabes yo… podría intentar arreglarlo… arreglar la manera en que te sientes, para ti soy incondicional y lo sabes, sabes que estoy y he estado ahí para ti, quizá el que te alejaras no me permitió estar ahí contigo y sé que me necesitaste tanto como yo a ti-sonrió y bajó la cabeza-pero no lo admitirás

-pero no puedes, ni tú ni nadie puede cambiar el como me siento; y no lo merezco, no te merezco, lo eché a perder y necesitarás de dos para arreglarlo no podrás tú sola y yo ya no estoy más… no estaré para intentar… perdóname…

-no me pidas perdón si no lo sientes… puedo ayudarte déjame intentarlo

-¿crees que podrías? Soy un desastre, ya no tengo amigos, me encargué de perderte y lastimarte con mis celos… estoy peor que como me hallaste…

-pero yo también sentí celos, yo también siento, yo también tuve miedo, también desconfié… somos humanos Haruka no somos perfectos… fallar, equivocarse, caer y levantarse son unas cuantas cosas que implica ser un humano…

-y por eso no funcionamos Michiru, porque todo entre tu y yo parecía demasiado perfecto para ser verdad y sabes, la perfección en este mundo no existe, lo peor de todo es que yo ya lo sabía y no hice caso, yo ya he vivido en esta tierra antes, esta tierra en donde la vida se empeña en traerte contra corriente… y luego azotarte y…

-en tomarte y arrastrarte a la tormenta, lo sé Haruka y por eso estoy aquí contigo ¿no lo entiendes?-dijo extendiéndole la mano- ven

La rubia se acercó y tomó su mano la chica haló de ella y la abrazó, la rubia refugió su cabeza en su cuello, ambas se sentían vacías, el frio de la tormenta antes desaparecía al abrazarse, pero ahora el frio permanecía.

-perdóname Michiru tal vez algún día aprenda a sentir de nuevo, sé que este no es nuestro tiempo y quizá algún día aprendas a perdonarme-dijo alejándose-

-¿Cuándo será?

-prometo que entonces yo te buscaré…-bajó la cabeza y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar, volvió a verla-adiós sirena-susurró, miró una vez más su camino y partió bajo la lluvia, se acercaba el anochecer-

La sirena solo la vio partir resignada, dolida, inerte, quiso llorar pero no pudo, quiso gritar pero no había más… no la detendría si era ella la que se iba por voluntad propia.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**hola a todos no se depriman, comenten si gustan, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y gracias tambien a todos los nuevo lectores.**


	19. Aprender a aprender

_Hola a todos de nuevo! seguro y ya hasta les aburro... es broma, bueno, les traigo dos en uno; es que eran un par de capitulos que aunque quise separar eran muy pequeños, espero sea de su agrado._

_quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor._

_barn loren._

_Sin ti_

Se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo, conducía rumbo a la mansión de Eiko, ahí dentro de su camioneta no había lluvia que camuflara sus lágrimas, podía haber vuelto, podía haber aceptado la oferta de Michiru de volver a intentar, podría haber superado su maldito orgullo, pero ya nada era como antes, la amaba pero ya no sabía como hacerlo, y algo en su interior había muerto ¿Qué era? No lo sabía…

Llegó a la mansión y llamó a la puerta.

-Haruka ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te has mojado?

-nada, no ha pasado nada-le dijo abrazándola-

Convivió con la mujer por esos días, no quedaba más que pensar o que hacer, tratar de fingir, realmente no la quería lastimar y la necesitaba para poder sobrellevar las cosas, sin sentirse más culpable, sonrisas fingidas, miradas que hacen olvidar por tan solo unos segundos, besos insípidos, "la dosis de droga ya no era suficiente", esos días en la granja le sirvieron para darse cuenta que la vida en el campo le quitaba una carga de encima, el aire fresco purificaba sus pulmones lavando su culpa, ese atardecer, subió a una colina apoyándose en la cerca de madera, miraba el horizonte.

-joven…

La rubia respiraba el viento, mientras este jugaba con sus cabellos, pasaba más tiempo en ese lugar que en cualquier otro, escuchó una voz y volvió a mirar, había un anciano que vestía un jumper y llevaba un sombrero de paja, barba blanca y una rama de trigo entre los dientes.

-tu eres el que vino con la señorita Motoori ¿verdad?-le preguntó-

-sí, soy yo, Haruka Tenoh-le dijo extendiéndole la mano-

-Arata Mutsu-dijo saludándole- ¿Por qué estas aquí?-le preguntó recargándose en la cerca también-

-he venido por Eiko…

-yo conozco a la señorita Eiko desde niña y sé cuando no está feliz, su rostro no es de felicidad y tu mirada es la que alguien tiene cuando se deprime ¿estas seguro de haber venido por ella?

-¿a que se refiere?

-a que quizá estas huyendo de algo… o… de alguien…

-yo no huyo de nada, no soy cobarde…

-no hijo… no se trata de orgullo, en el amor el orgullo no tiene cabida siquiera…

-está bien sé que me equivoqué… pero…

-no, muchacho no debes convencerme a mí de que te equivocaste, primero debes aceptarlo tú…

-¿y ahora que hago?

-algo así como lo que haces cuando un producto ha fallado, lo devuelves antes de que se dañe más, mira niño, los sentimientos no son como un electrodoméstico pero si puedes parar antes de dañarlos más, antes de hacerle daño y lastimarla debes decirle la verdad…

-no… no puedo yo la necesito…

-no, tú no la necesitas, tú tienes miedo a encontrarte con tus demonios internos, a quien necesitas es a ti mismo, dime hijo ¿le temes a la soledad?

-mmm no… yo no le temo… ya he estado solo antes

-¿estas seguro? ¿Crees que te conoces lo suficiente como para saber a lo que realmente le temes?

-bueno yo…

-debes aprender a ver aun en la oscuridad, porque cuando ves sombras en tu habitación y éstas se desvanecen cuando enciendes la luz es porque no existen y lo que miraste son tu miedos, ¿Qué ves en la oscuridad hijo?-dijo mirando alrededor pues ya había caído la noche-

La rubia cerró los ojos y vio una sombra era de Michiru, se estremeció al abrirlos y encontrar frente a ella una alucinación de Eiko.

Al volver a ver el señor ya se iba con la farola en su mano y lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna, estaba rodeada de arboles.

-oiga espere…

-¿si? Dime…

-ya sé que haré pero… quisiera volver aquí pero no como un holgazán

-puedo ofrecerte un trabajo en mi rancho, obviamente es más pequeño, pero estarás en paz y tengo unos amigos que podrían ofrecerte más trabajos para que te sientas a gusto…

-acepto, estaré ahí en cuanto pueda…

Caminó de regreso a la cabaña en donde estaba Eiko, se acomodó en el sofá para dormir, no había podido dormir con Eiko así que decidió dormir sola.

-¿hoy tampoco cenarás?-le preguntó Eiko desde la puerta para después acercarse a sofá y acariciar su frente y su cabello-

-no tengo hambre gracias

-y… ¿hoy tampoco dormirás conmigo?

-estoy agotada…

-te siento extraña-le dijo besándola en los labios lo cual aunque la rubia trató de corresponder pero no pudo-

-es… es que tengo sueño…

-está bien entiendo-dijo para darle un beso en la frente-descansa, buenas noches-

A la mañana siguiente Haruka se rehusaba a la soledad después de pensarlo toda la noche decidió que no podía, no podía redimirse y reverenciarse ante la culpa, porque su orgullo no se lo permitía, se encontraba envuelta con Eiko en un beso febril, sentada en el sofá y la mujer sobre ella, la sala era de color claro, sillones beige, paredes blancas, adornos sobrios y refinados, cortinas acedadas, el resplandor del día entraba por la ventana, abrió los ojos encontrándose con ese rostro afable, esa mirada que suplicaba por su cariño, unos labios enrojecidos, le sonrió, no quería lastimarla se había ganado un poco de su cariño pues ya no tenía casi nada para dar, porque cuando has dado todo de ti, de repente ya no te queda nada ni para ti mismo pero… ¿realmente había dado ella todo de sí misma?, se perdió en esa mirada, empezando a recorrer su espalda con sus manos, y la mujer se dejaba llevar acariciando sus brazos. La deshizo de su blusa, y la otra le quitó la camisa dejándola en una playera blanca, Haruka comenzó a recorrer su cuello, aspiró ese aroma, no era nuevo para ella pero no lo deseaba con fervor, no era suficiente se detuvo abruptamente.

-no puedo…-suspiró hundida aun en su cuello-

-sé que a ella ya le pertenece tu corazón, siempre lo supe y siempre lo he sabido, vuelve con ella-le dijo-

-¿Qué me estas pidiendo que haga?-le dijo alzando el rostro encontrándose con Eiko que le sonreía-

Eiko se levantó y lentamente de su cabello nació un brillo dorado que la revistió, dejando a una mujer con unos brazaletes plateados en forma de enredaderas en sus muñecas, una falda blanca que caía en cascada por arriba de sus tobillos, llevaba una tiara que tenía un par de alas a los lados, el torso desnudo cubierto por su cabello, abrió los ojos y le miró.

Haruka estaba atónita no lo podía creer ¿Qué había sucedido? Después el resplandor se apagó y un par de alas se desdoblaron por detrás de su espalda, la protegida del viento estaba boquiabierta, vistió su camisa de prisa y retrocedió en el mismo sofá tenía ganas de huir.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? Tú… tú no eres Eiko, ¿Qué quieres?

-soy una diosa alada, comparto sangre con Apolo y Hermes, soy descendiente directo de Hermes mensajero de los dioses del olimpo y desde siempre he estado enamorada de la princesa del viento hija de Urano, Haruka Tenoh en esta vida…

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-inquirió levantándose rápidamente-

-vine a esta vida para ganarme tu corazón, pero de nuevo llego tarde, la sirena ha llegado antes que yo otra vez…-decía muy tranquila y resignada-

-eso quiere decir que tu y yo en la otra vida…

-no, tú y yo no tuvimos nada en el olimpo ni siquiera me conocías, por eso he venido, tu eres el viento… vete y vuelve con ella…

-pero… pero yo… puedo intentar contigo yo…

-tú no puedes amarme tú ya no mandas en tu corazón, él te manda a ti solo que ahora temes… temes como no lo habías hecho y también dudas

-y… y… ¿Cómo es que tú has hecho eso?, tú has tomado tu forma antigua y… yo no puedo hacer… eso

-es porque yo no nací en esta tierra, Cronos y Kairos me han abierto un portal en el tiempo aquí en la tierra de esa manera lo único que cambió en mi viaje fue mi edad, llegué a este mundo a los nueve años, después mis padres me adoptaron… y aquí estoy fracasando en mi misión… de nuevo-dijo muy tranquila y resignada-

-perdona… quisiera corresponderte como mereces, pero… simplemente no puedo

-descuida… no es tu culpa-respondió-

Caminó a abrazar a Haruka envolviéndola con sus alas, Haruka sonrió.

-gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-por todo…

La mujer sintió que era hora de marcharse y buscar su camino, tenía un sin fín de opciones, una diosa del olimpo en la tierra ¿Qué más le hacía falta? y Haruka sintió que ya comenzaba a atar cabos respecto a porque esa mujer la embriagaba haciéndole olvidar la noción y la cordura, pero… lo que ninguna pensó en ningún momento fue que… ¿Por qué cronos y su hijo Kairos le ayudarían? Si cronos que era hijo de Urano en otro matrimonio e incluso lo castró con una guadaña con tal de tomar el trono… ¿sería que Poseidón unido con su medio hermano Kairos quería intervenir en la tierra?, ninguna de las dos se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que se escondía detrás de todo, de toda esa obra montada de la que ellas eran solo títeres? ¿Qué clase de complot sería? ¿Qué conspiraban?

* * *

**antes de continuar les dejo este dato mitologico:**

**Cronos es dios del tiempo e hijo de Urano en otro matrimonio; cronos castró a Urano para destronarlo, despues cronos en un matrimonio con Rea, tuvo a Zeus, poseidon, hades, demeter y hestia; y en una union aparte tuvo a kairos, dios de las estaciones del año, lo que nos deja que poseidon y kairos son medios hermanos.**

**y en este universo alterno cronos es hermano a media sangre de la princesa de los vientos.**

* * *

_Aprender a aprender_

Condujo de noche por la pista vacía mientras sentía el aire fresco entrar por la ventana, llegó a su departamento, estaba oscuro y todo estaba al revés, se sentó en el sofá, no pudo evitar recordarla, y pensó "_a ella no le gustaría este desastre"_ empezó por limpiar el desastre de la sala, siguió con la cocina, guardando los platos en el lavavajillas y luego con su habitación, al final ya eran las doce de la media noche, se paró frente al espejo del baño y colocó su cabello bajo el chorro del grifo del lavabo deshaciendo ese peinado.

Levantó la vista y se miró al espejo, su cabello había crecido, lo dejaría así, se metió a la ducha, no había hecho la tarea, sentía que volvía a su vida después de un largo viaje muy bonito lo peor era que nunca se fue, había estado en otro sitio soñando e imaginando, debía retomar la vida de Haruka Tenoh, despertar y dejar que lo demás siguiera, pensaba bajo el agua que caía de la regadera, "Esforcémonos en vivir con decencia y dejemos a los murmuradores que digan lo que les plazca" recordó esa frase del dramaturgo francés apodado el demonio encarnado, Moliere…, ella trataría de hacer eso, empezaría por arreglar su vida, la vida de Haruka Tenoh, dejaría de un lado lo que fue, ella ya no era más la princesa de los vientos ni el viento… ella era humana ahora y debía aprender a serlo, y componer lo que ella misma arruinó, alejó a Bunzo y a Setsuna la lastimó una vez que ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía.

_Haruka llegaba a su departamento a las seis y treinta, se había quedado en el mugen con Eiko; bajó del auto y visualizó que Setsuna la esperaba en la entrada, bufó y se acercó a ella._

_-¿Qué sucede contigo?- preguntó la morena de una manera un tanto agresiva como nunca lo había hecho-_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó con sus ojos sombríos una mirada fría y estática y un gesto desagradable, que le dirigía a todos a su alrededor excepto a Eiko-_

_-me enteré que sales con la doctora del colegio… ¿no te das cuenta acaso de lo que eso implica? ¿Simplemente te haces la disimulada? Todos lo saben… no tienes control ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_-¿disculpa? Es mi vida Setsuna y yo hago lo que se me antoja… _

_-solo te estoy pidiendo que tengas un poco de decencia ¿en que te has convertido?_

_-¿Qué importa?-dijo cínicamente-_

_-solo quiero pedirte que dejes de enrollarte en situaciones difíciles no te puedo salvar siempre…_

_-no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas…_

_-pero yo lo hago porque te quiero, entiéndelo es por tu bien ¿Qué hay de Michiru? Bunzo me llamó y me dijo que…_

_-dejen de meterse en mi vida-espetó con la voz fría casi mecánica sin subir el nivel de voz- desde hace dos años me vigilas tú misma me lo confesaste y yo no me opuse a que estuvieras al pendiente de mí, pero dime ¿Quién es tu contacto? ¿Con que profesor te metes para que me siga a sol y a somb…-pero no terminó su insulto porque recibió una bofetada-_

_-eres una tonta Haruka, en eso te has convertido-dijo dejando escapar una lágrima- y sabes… haz lo que quieras… no me importa si te parte un rayo-le dijo con la voz quebrada pues si le importaba-_

-"Lo arruiné Setsuna perdóname"-pensó mientras secaba su cabello-"no tengo siquiera la cara para verte a los ojos y pedirte perdón por mi forma de ser"

La mañana despuntó nublada, apagó la alarma de su reloj despertador, abrió las cortinas gruesas de su habitación suspiró para después prepararse para ir al colegio sonrió amargamente "de nuevo la porquería de la vida diaria" pensó, eso era casi como antes de conocerla como en el comienzo a diferencia que ahora no solo se sentía sola, realmente lo estaba, siguió peinando su cabello relamido hacia atrás, y su mirada siguió siendo inexpresiva, su ego andaba por los suelos, y se escudaba con su frialdad, pretendía alejarse de todo, pues a las personas que les preocupaba su bienestar ya se habían cansado.

Llegó al instituto y recordó que ese día se haría una ceremonia de despedida a los alumnos que irían a las olimpiadas estudiantiles al volver de vacaciones, ella debía estar ahí y su sirena también debía, pesaba, la ceremonia fue llevada acabo en el conservatorio del colegio.

Después las clases se reanudaron, caminaba por los pasillos que estaban vacíos, se sujetó la cabeza con sus dedos frotándose la sien, no había dormido bien y el ritmo de vida que había estado llevando era deprimente, retomar su vida estaba siendo una tarea muy difícil además que no pensó que la encontraría tan deshecha, antes de llegar al aula se detuvo y fijó su mirada en la puerta entonces miró a la aguamarina salir, llevaba su portafolio en mano, eso significaba que se marchaba a algún lugar quizá había solicitado un cambio de grupo, hace una hora se había enterado que Eiko había dejado de laborar en el colegio y ahora Michiru se alejaba; la aguamarina sintió una mirada y volvió a ver encontrándose con unos ojos helados e inexpresivos, sintió nostalgia al recordar que hacía un tiempo atrás estuvieron ambas en una situación parecida, pero aquella mirada no era esa y aquel ser no era ese que tenía al frente.

La rubia la miró una vez más, la otra reaccionó y partió, su mirada triste y su gesto amargo, así como una vez se acercaron ahora se alejaban, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la vio, en una situación muy similar pero aun así que dista completamente de lo que estaban viviendo en la realidad, de esa manera contradictoria.

La rubia siguió su camino al interior del aula y la aguamarina salió del colegio y tomó un taxi para salir de ahí, miraba por la ventana el día nublado y la rubia yacía en su pupitre mirando por la ventana, ambas recordaron por más que desearon no haberlo hecho…

_El pañuelo cayó al suelo y sujetó su cabeza presionándola con fuerza, dejando caer su portafolio, la chica aguamarina se levantó de prisa, tomó su cabeza a la par de sus manos._

_-¿estas bien?- le preguntó cambiando el gesto inocente y puro a uno de preocupación-_

_Haruka levantó la mirada y así se conectaron ambas miradas, la chica aguamarina, se perdió en esos ojos verde esmeralda que daban la impresión de ocultar muchos secretos, de inmediato le fascinaron, el ser que tenia enfrente le fascinó por completo, se miraban a los ojos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, o como si ya se hubiesen visto antes, la chica le sonreía de nuevo viendo poco a poco como el gesto adolorido de la rubia se desvanecía devolviéndole una sonrisa tan sincera, una sonrisa que venía del corazón, cosa que la rubia no acostumbraba a hacer, ni siquiera notaba que lo hacia, solo lo hacía porque lo sentía, la chica aun no notaba que tenia su mano derecha sobre el cabello de la rubia, Haruka colocó su mano sobre esta._

Ambas lo recordaron tan distante, tan antiguo, pasado…

El resto del día en el mugen fue como muchos otros para los estudiantes, pero para ella, para la rubia fue menos tempestuoso que los últimos días de su vida, así transcurrió la semana desde ese día; la sirena no llegó al día siguiente ni al siguiente, simplemente notó que la aguamarina no asistió, era la ultima semana antes de las vacaciones de dos meses reglamentarios antes de iniciar el nuevo semestre, ella por su parte había recibido las notas finales que eran un asco, al regresar de las vacaciones tendría reprimendas por parte de sus profesores, pero se excusaría con el pretexto de ser sempai de los de judo aunque no fuera cierto.

Era el ultimo día de clases ya casi no laboraban, todos hablaban de lo que harían en sus vacaciones, ella se sentó en el jardín, aun estaba inapetente, tenía la vista fija en el pasto, gotas de agua escurrían del árbol sobre su cabeza cuando escuchó unas voces.

_-"Michiru se marchó del colegio, dicen que por su buen nivel académico la aceptarán en un colegio de Osaka, mira que cambiarse a medio año, es un caprichito que…"_

Cerró los ojos y dejó de escuchar.

-esforcémonos en vivir con decencia y…-comenzó a susurrar-

-dejemos que los murmuradores digan lo que les plazca-completó una voz-

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con Bunzo que yacía parado frente a ella con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

-no creas en todo lo que te digan amigo… porque ya sabes que pueden arruinarte… lo has comprobado-susurró lo último para después pretender darle la espalda-

-Bunzo…-dijo para que éste se detuviera- perdona…

-descuida…-le dijo- cuando decidas volver a ser tú ahí estaré-y después se marchó-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios porque no hay mejor premio para un autor que saber lo que opinan, gracias a los nuevos lectores y tambien la los de siempre.**

**aidan ross, samaka, vientocortante, alexia, pitty, y aurora kaioh, shiryuu celas gracias por leer y comentar y gracias a Elly kap Jade-mest y etc...**


	20. Catarsis parte I

**hola a todos, aqui otra entrega, espero que sea de su agrado, ya con eso pido mucho, jeje, gracias por leerme, y por seguir la historia, muchas gracias.**

**atte.**

**Barn Loren**

_Catarsis parte I_

"Para poder reparar algo que se ha roto y te has empeñado en aplastar, primero debes tener la piezas completas, todas ellas pero si falta una, jamás lo lograrás, y peor aun si la pieza faltante es la más importante, tú; aunque a veces toma tiempo lograr entender ese simple concepto, ¿Cómo podrías faltar tú? Sí, sí se puede, es posible cuando ya no vives ni tu propia vida".

¿Quién dice que el aprendizaje es rápido y fácil? Nadie ha podido comprobarlo, porque nunca se deja de aprender.

Llevaba una semana en esa casa a la orilla del mar, había pedido permiso para ausentarse la última semana, se encontraba viendo el atardecer sentada sobre unas rocas, cerca de un rompeolas.

-"¿Cuál es la manera de lograr darle valor al significado de las palabras miedo o temor? ¿Es posible dárselo únicamente cuando lo sientes?"-pensaba la aguamarina, mientras respiraba la brisa cálida y húmeda del mar, su elemento, cerró los ojos y recordó-

_Estaban en la mansión de la rubia eran vacaciones de verano del año pasado antes de pasar a tercero de preparatoria, era de noche, acababan de estar juntas, la aguamarina se había dormido sobre el pecho de su amante arrullada por su acompasada respiración._

_La rubia la dejó sobre la cama con mucho cuidado y terneza, vistió una bata y se paró frente a la ventana, era de madrugada, todo estaba en penumbras, llovía, no una tempestad pero sí el ritmo de una lluvia constante._

_Al no sentir la tibieza de su amante a su lado, despertó, cobijó su torso con las cobijas acedadas color perla y volvió a la ventana encontrándose con la rubia que miraba por la ventana pero sin ningún gesto, ella sabía lo que eso significaba, no estaba observando nada, porque cuando ella miraba a la nada era que realmente pensaba…_

_-amor…-susurró-_

_-¿uhm?-respondió sin despegar la vista de la ventana-_

_-vuelve a la cama ¿quieres? Hace frío-le pidió-_

_-si, ahora voy, es que… pensaba…-suspiró volviendo a mirarle, la chica prendió la lámpara que yacía en el buró, era una luz muy tenue-_

_-¿en que?-preguntó dándole espacio a la rubia que se sentaba a su lado, tomando su mano para entrelazarla-_

_-en el significado de la palabra "temor" ¿es lo mismo que miedo?_

_-no lo sé jamás lo he sentido ¿tú le temes a algo?-preguntó-_

_-tengo un único temor-le dijo mirándola a los ojos- le temo a perderte… y le tengo miedo a lo que sentiré cuando suceda_

_La aguamarina sostuvo la mirada un momento._

_-hablas como si realmente llegara a pasar pero sabes… jamás sentirás miedo, porque yo jamás me iré… lo prometo…_

_-pero yo sí podría perderte, incluso por mi culpa…_

_-te subestimas… yo sé que no lo harías… confío… creo en ti-le dijo dándole un beso-_

El sol estaba quedando totalmente sumergido bajo el mar, ella sonrió y bajó la cabeza, ahora ya sabía a que sabía el miedo, solo que ella nunca tuvo temor, no lo tuvo porque jamás pensó que sucedería, y el miedo estaba ahí, en su estómago, en su cabeza, en sus ojos, al no poder dormir y al no poder dejar de pensar, tenía miedo, miedo de que su misión en este mundo fracasara completamente, quería creer y confiar en que habría una esperanza porque si había venido a la tierra era solo por una razón, ella, su viento, pero ahora tenía miedo porque sentía que ya la había perdido, le tenía miedo a seguir viviendo así… sin ella… sin su propósito, sin su causa…

Todo lo que su sirena había amado de ella ¿yacía oculto en su interior? ¿Era posible eso? Todo aquello que la hacía sentirse viva estaba oculto pero ¿Dónde? Debía aprender a encontrarse a sí misma y a no mirar sombras al cerrar sus ojos, encontrar la paz; las ciudades seguían en actividad, todo seguía su rumbo y ella no debía detenerse, no debía parar, debía encontrar esperanza y fe, creer en ella misma para poder volver a ser lo que fue, o ser…

-"mejor de lo que era"-pensó mientras conducía su pick up hacia el racho del señor Arata-

Porque si su sirena estuvo en lo correcto al dejarla ir y no retenerla, o si ella estuvo equivocada al dudar, jamás lo sabría si no lograba encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, preguntas que no se molestó en responder y por eso estaba así como estaba.

Debía levantarse de donde se encontraba tumbada junto a los trozos de su vida desboronados sobre el suelo, debía intentar mostrar su verdadera cara, ya se sabía derrotada, por sus propios miedos, ahora debía enfrentarlos, porque todo lo que los demás vieron de ella, no fue nunca lo que realmente era, fue ella misma únicamente con su sirena, ¿pero en que momento olvidó ser ella misma?, sí, fue cuando desconfió, no podía regresar el tiempo, ella no podía volver y simplemente Michiru no se molestaría en mirar hacia atrás donde ella se encontraba, en su pasado… debía hallar las piezas de su alma, lavar su vergüenza y volver a comenzar, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Si no sabía como, si tenía miedo… ella tenía alas para volar lejos como siempre lo hacía, huía, pero ahora necesitaba agallas para nadar al fondo del mar y alcanzarla, si es que no era demasiado tarde…

Llegó al rancho del señor arata, bajó la maleta de la cabina, había empacado solo camisas a cuadros de franela, playeras blancas, mezclillas viejos y había comprado unos bototos amarillos Caterpillar para trabajar los otros que tenía eran urbanos, llevaba también una gran venda, había tomado la decisión de que si trabajaría ahí se vendaría el pecho, el señor Arata seguro no tendría problema con su género pues como dijo conocía a Eiko desde niña y seguro sabía que Eiko no tenía inclinación hacia los chicos, eso llevaría al señor a contemplar la probabilidad de que ella no fuera uno; pero no quería traerle problemas si uno de sus amigos granjeros o leñadores la descubrían, preguntó a un hombre que llevaba una carretilla de estiércol en donde encontrarlo y después caminó hacia el granero.

El señor se encontraba moliendo paja con una trilladora, llevaba puestas unas gafas de plástico, detuvo la maquina y miró a Haruka parada en la puerta del granero.

-¡niño! has venido…-dijo acercándose para saludarla con un abrazo palmeando su espalda-

-señor Arata, ¿Cómo está?-preguntó-

-soy un viejo pero aun doy guerra, hay trabajo aquí en el racho y yo tengo energía, pero mejor dime ¿Cómo estás tú?

-mejor… creo…

-recuerda que entre las palabras mejor o peor existe un gran abismo, pero cuando lo sientes y pasas por eso entonces puedes tardarte en darte cuenta realmente como estás, no te apures a responderme mejor averígualo y después me cuentas, ve a la casa está por allá-dijo señalándole una casa pequeña de dos plantas, hecha de madera y techo de teja, pórtico de madera con unas masetas, y puerta con cedazo-entra, ahora te alcanzo-

-está bien…

Caminó con la maleta en mano y abrió la puerta, colocó la maleta sobre el suelo y cerró la puerta volvió a ver a las escaleras y una chiquilla como de quince años, de cabello aguamarina que caía en bucles y ojos grises bajaba las escaleras deteniéndose al verla.

-"parece un clon de Michiru"- pensó pues se parecía demasiado solo por los ojos que eran grises-

-hola-le dijo-

-hola ¿tu eres Haruka?

-¿Qué sucede Mitch?-preguntó una voz de alguien que venía bajando las escaleras-

-nada Sam… ya llegó el joven Haruka del que nos habló el abuelo.

La dueña de la otra voz terminó de bajar las escaleras, la rubia abrió más grande los ojos, la chica también tenía el cabello aguamarina amarrado a una cola de caballo, debía tener la edad de Michiru, el parecido con su sirena era grande también pero no tan grande como el de la otra niña y algunos rasgos que no eran como los de su sirena, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros y su nariz era totalmente diferente, quedaba embobada con solo verlas, pero cuando escuchó su voz la ilusión se rompió pues era diferente a la de Michiru, sólo el timbre de voz de la otra chiquilla se asemejaba un poco.

-¿Sam? ¿Mitch?-preguntó torciendo una ceja-

-si-dijo la chiquilla- yo soy, Mitch… Mitchell y ella es Sam… Samanta…

-ah…-articuló la rubia-

En ese instante llegó el señor Arata.

-ah, veo que ya se conocieron, Haruka, ellas son mis nietas Mitch y Sam, luego podrán platicar, ahora te mostraré en donde dormirás, ¿me acompañas?

-por supuesto…-dijo tomando su maleta sin despegar la mirada de las chiquillas acua-

Caminaron hacia el lado contrario de la entrada del rancho, pasando al lado de unas yeguas, pura sangre que estaban rodeadas por una cerca.

-son muy lindas ¿no es así?

-claro, muy hermosas y encantadoras… seguro son muy amigables-comentó refiriéndose a las nietas del señor Arata-

-hablo de las yeguas…-dijo el señor acercándose para acariciar la cabeza de una yegua color marrón con blanco-

-¿eh?-dijo enrojeciendo por completo-

El granjero comenzó a reír.

-tranquilo, solo te probaba, sí, hablo de mis nietas, viven conmigo desde que mi hija y su esposo murieron, es decir, desde hace seis años, Mitchell era una niña entonces, fue muy duro para ella… pero está de pie y es muy alegre, son buenas muchachas y tú no solo eres mi empleado, eres mi invitado así que… te doy permiso de que estreches amistad con ellas…

-gracias, es muy sobreprotector ¿no es así?

-solo cuando se trata de trabajadores y hombres del pueblo, algunos son muy machistas y mal intencionados-hizo una pausa- esa yegua café que ves allá, es de Mitch… la adora y es que son tal para cual, tienen una terneza única y una dulzura especial en cuanto se trata de animar a alguien, se la obsequié cuando perdió a su madre, Mitch es única-hizo una pausa-si te esfuerzas puedes llegar a tener una como ella…-dijo el señor comenzando a alejarse.

-¿eh?-articuló nerviosa-

-¿o quizá un corcel te vendría bien?-le dijo el señor-

-ah…-se relajó- "Mitch… Michiru… son idénticas al menos no se llaman igual"-pensó-

Después de caminar en silencio llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, el señor Arata abrió la puerta, adentro, las paredes eran de madera, una lámpara pendía del techo y el piso era de madera pero no muy fina.

-bien… aquí es donde dormirás, tiene baño aunque el agua sale fría siempre, hay un refrigerador-dijo señalando un kelvinator gris como de 1950- hay una cama-dijo refiriéndose a una cama que yacía entre dos burós- también tienes una pequeña alacena y una estufa, sino quieres jugar al cocinero puedes desayunar con nosotros… ¿Qué te parece?

-bien… no creo necesitar más-

-también tengo un granero inactivo ahí solo guardamos paja, podrías dormir en el segundo piso del granero si no te agrada este lugar…-dijo riendo, el anciano era muy cómico-

-no, no, así esta bien.

-todos comenzamos a laborar a las seis y treinta, si deseas hacer algo antes de trabajar, distraerte o despejarte puedes ir al granero del que te hablé ahí tengo unos cachivaches tal ves encuentres algo con que distraerte, mañana comenzamos a laborar ¿si quieres hoy mismo?

-no, no, me parece bien mañana, quiero instalarme y después si aun no ha anochecido entonces lo busco…

-perfecto, bienvenido a la familia-dijo palmeándole la espalda para luego irse-

-"¿seis y media?"-pensó-"¿en que pensaba cuando decidí venir acá?"-se dijo así misma-

Después se dedicó a limpiar el lugar e instalarse, todo se comunicaba la cocina estaba a unos metros de la cama, el baño estaba detrás de una puerta, era lo más moderno que había, había un ropero antiguo parecía de comienzos del siglo XX, en ese guardó su ropa, el baño tenía un mecanismo antiguo pero estaba limpio, la alacena estaba limpia también, con unos cuantos trastes adentro.

Después de un rato se dejó caer en la cama alumbrando únicamente con una lámpara del buró, cerró sus ojos y ante el silencio sepulcral de la provincia cayó dormida.

Se encontraba soñando con aquel momento cuando abandonó a su sirena bajo la tormenta, despertó empapada de sudor, agitada, se sentó en la cama y talló su rostro con sus manos, miró por la ventana, había neblina en el campo, el lugar tan solitario, miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las seis de la mañana, se desvistió y entró a la ducha, el agua fría le crispó la piel, se vistió con el vendaje, su playera, su camisa de franela a cuadros, unos jeans gastados, sus bototos y su cabello relamido, pues ya había crecido y si no lo recogía el corte podría darle un toque de feminidad a su persona.

Subió a la pick up y se dirigió al pueblo, llegó a una tienda pequeña que al entrar sonaron unas campanillas, compró lo esencial para su alacena, pan, mermelada, café de grano y leche, al volver desayunó, entre los trastes que habían en la alacena, encontró un tarro de metal, un par de vasos y unos platos.

Después salió al campo en busca del señor Arata, topándose con un muchacho de unos veintidós, recio, alto y rubio con barba, algo mal encarado a diferencia de los demás trabajadores que parecían ser el amable equipo del que había hablado el señor Arata.

-disculpe… buenos días, ¿sabe donde está el señor Arata?

-no tengo tiempo para responder preguntas tontas niño bonito, busca algo que hacer y deja de pasearte, el señor Mutsu dijo que volvería en la tarde así que ¿Por qué no hechas a andar esa pick up de allá eh?-dijo disimulando una sonrisa-

Haruka miró hacia donde señalaba y había una clásica parecida a la suya era de color naranja pero estaba muy deteriorada.

-¿aquella?-preguntó-

-si no lo puedes hacer entonces vete por donde viniste, a leguas se ve que jamás has trabajado…

-claro que puedo hacerlo…-dijo molesta por la manera en que la subestimaron-

Tomó una caja de herramientas, se subió a la pick up y notó que las llaves estaban puestas, los cristales polvosos y los asientos también, intentó encenderla pero el motor no respondía ya llevaba horas ahí bajo la camioneta y buscando en el cofre, subió de nuevo para intentar encenderla cuando de pronto sonó algo al lado de la ventana, volteó a ver y era Mitch vestida con un overol y tenis.

-hola…

-hola-le dijo saliendo de la camioneta había decidido que, sí les hablaría pero sería distante para así no dejar que entraran en su mundo-

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó cruzando sus brazos y arqueando una ceja, tan parecida a su sirena-

-eh… trato de encender esto, el grandote de allá me dijo que lo hiciera-

La chica rió. La rubia miró su sonrisa y luego ocultó su cabeza bajo el cofre para sonreír ladinamente, esa sonrisa era tan hermosa, tan bella como la de su sirena-

-¿Atasuke?-preguntó- claro siempre hace eso, sabes este cacharro no funciona desde hace dos años, y te advierto algo sobre él, siempre es así con los nuevos empleados por eso nunca duran, pero no es malo… con el tiempo lo conocerás mejor-dijo mientras la rubia la escuchaba hurgando en el cofre-

-creí que tu abuelo no las dejaba intimar con los trabajadores-dijo algo seria-

-eh… verás él no es solamente un trabajador…

-ah, ya veo, él te gusta ¿verdad?

-no, no, con el tiempo sabrás porqué, pero mejor ¿Por qué no dejas el cacharro y vienes conmigo al rio? ¿O te puedo mostrar la granja si quieres?

-no lo creo tu abuelo me ha dicho que estaré aquí con una condición que es trabajar y se me hace un aprovechamiento si me voy y dejo mi puesto así… ahora probaré esto que creo que ya quedó-dijo subiendo a la camioneta-

-te he dicho que no va a funcionar pero veo que eres un terco que…-y entonces calló al escuchar el motor en marcha-pe… pero ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-tengo experiencia con los autos ahora sí acepto tu invitación al rio ¿subes?-dijo pasando un trapo sobre el asiento-

-¿porqué no?

Y entonces llegaron a un rio, el atardecer estaba próximo, se encontraban sentadas a lo orilla mojando sus pies.

-a mi abuelo se le escapó que estudias en el gran colegio mugen…-intentó hacer conversación-

-sí así es…-respondió la rubia que se tornó algo seria y tajante-

-entonces…

-¿entonces que?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-necesito paz y necesito encontrarme conmigo mismo, necesito dejar de pensar en…-pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que diría-

-¿en que?-inquirió arqueando una ceja como lo hacía Michiru, lo cual a la rubia le trajo recuerdos y razones del porqué debía callarse-

-en lo idiota que soy al tratar de explicarte algo tonto, sabes yo no te conozco y tú no pretendas conocerme-dijo mientras se ponía los bototos- será mejor que volvamos al rancho tu abuelo llegará y se podría molestar por mi falta de responsabilidad-

La rubia se quitó la camisa roja a cuadros y se la extendió a la chica.

-sécate, no querrás llegar húmeda-dijo algo fría-

-descuida, el que mi abuelo sea el dueño de la granja y uno de lo terratenientes mas poderosos de este lugar no significa que a mi me moleste pisar lodo o llenarme de tierra…

-¿entonces no eres tan refinada como pareces?

-te equivocas… te equivocas en todo, el que aquí parece un refinado y viene de un instituto para prodigios, niños ricos y consentidos eres tú, quise ser amable y creí que serías diferente a los demás niños mimados de la élite pero creo que también me equivoqué la verdad no sé que haces aquí, dices que quieres paz, más bien parece que rehúyes de alguien-dijo terminando de calzar sus tenis y después subió a la pick up-

La rubia estaba boquiabierta hasta al reclamar se parecía a su sirena, sólo que el carácter un poco más fuerte, se vistió con la camisa y la siguió a la pick up.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**saludos a todos y gracias por comentar, me han comentado que sienten feo por la situacion que atraviesan los protagonistas pero prometo que va a cambiar poco a poco, y pues ya comenzará a pintar su final, gracias a todos por comentar y que se tomen su tiempo en leer.**


	21. Catarsis parte II

**hola aqui otra entrega.**

_Catarsis parte II_

Iban de vuelta al rancho, en un camino solitario, empezaba a oscurecer. Pensaba que el señor Arata tenía razón, la chica sólo trató de ser gentil y amable con ella, alguien que no conocía y ella se portó así.

-Mitch…

-¿uhm?

-disculpa yo no soy así, yo… no soy como esos niños mimados, pero tienes razón… seguro tu abuelo te dijo que yo…-dudó mientras apagaba el motor ya habían llegado al rancho, ya estaba oscuro.

-mi abuelo solo nos dijo tu nombre y que estudiabas en el mugen gakuen, solo eso, ahora si me disculpas…-dijo queriendo bajar-

La rubia bajó de prisa y le abrió la puerta.

-y gracias por el viaje buenas noches-dijo caminando hacia la casa-

Entonces el señor Arata se acercó

-hey muchacho ¿Por qué no entras y cenas con nosotros?-dijo el granjero-

-creo que hoy no se podrá será en otra ocasión

-anda… me contaron que echaste andar este cacharro y no lo creí hasta verlo con mis propios ojos, y quiero presentarte a mi esposa, ven…

-esta bien…

Al entrar había una mujer de ojos glaucos y cabello aguamarina con algo de canas recogidos en un moño, el retrato idéntico de Mitch.

-Haruka te presento a Kaoru Mutsu mi esposa.

-es un gusto-dijo la mujer estrechando su mano-

-el gusto es mio-dijo tomándola-

-hoy fui a traer a Kaoru a la ciudad su hermana Yui enfermó pero ya se ha recuperado ¿verdad Kaoru?

-así es…-dijo mientras servía la cena-

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y se encontraban cenando.

-y dinos Haruka ¿es verdad que estudias en el gran colegio mugen gakuen?-interrogó la señora-

-eh… si-dijo mientras bebía café de su taza-

-¿vives con tus padres?-preguntó de nuevo-

-no yo… vivo solo en mi apartamento, mis padres viven en Norteamérica…

-¿tienes tu propio apartamento?

-si, yo… tengo mi apartamento y mi auto pero es porque…

-¿y en que trabajas?

-pues… verá mis padres…

-ya no tengo hambre-dijo Mitch levantándose de la silla-con permiso, buenas noches

-discúlpenla por favor está así desde la mañana, buenas noches, Haruka-dijo Sam mientras se levantaba-

-buenas noches-Haruka suspiró-creo que fue mi culpa.

-no, no te preocupes-respondió el señor Arata-

-verán, yo no soy un mantenido, mi departamento lo compré con mi herencia sí, es dinero que le perteneció a mis padres pero mi auto y lo demás a sido con negocios limpios que he hecho yo… no quiero que piensen que soy un aprovechado-dijo defendiendo su causa-

-ya te dije que no lo tomes personal hijo a veces ella se comporta así, ya se le pasará, ahora mejor ve a descansar mañana te asignaré una tarea buenas noches…

-gracias por todo y hasta mañana…-respondió levantándose-

-que descanses Haruka-dijo la señora Kaoru-

Sam había escuchado todo desde las escaleras, después subió a su habitación viendo como Haruka se iba con tres hombres uno era Atasuke por eso no habría de que preocuparse pero los otros dos eran los hermanos Ariwa, uno demasiado responsable y eficiente que gustaba de beber y el otro lo opuesto al primero pero igual gustaba de beber, se sintió tranquila porque Atasuke iba pero lo otro la inquietaba, entonces decidió ir a hablar con su hermana.

Haruka salía de la casa para ir a descansar a la cabaña cuando Atasuke y otros dos se pararon frente a ella.

-al parecer no eres tan tonto niñito-dijo uno de los hermanos Ariwa- vamos a celebrar tu hazaña vamos conocemos un buen lugar, yo soy Eichi y él es Eisen y somos los hermanos Ariwa-decía ese mientras el otro permanecía callado- él es Atasuke y ya lo conoces ¿vienes?

-vamos-respondió-

Llegaron a un granero, afuera había motocicletas y adentro un habiente de granjeros, obreros y trabajadores espabilándose por no decirlo de otra manera, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa de las tantas que había frente a una barra.

-niño aquí acostumbramos a beber ron, ron extra seco importado de centro América, sale barato y muy bueno ¿lo has probado?-preguntó Eichi que era el pillo-

-eh… no, pero podemos beber otra cosa quizá tequila o…

-hoy lo probaras descuida.

Atasuke bebió solo un trago mientras charlaba con Eisen que era el mas tranquilo; después de bastantes tragos a la rubia se le movía el piso y lo que buscaba Eichi era dejarla en ridículo; unos hombres de otra mesa se levantaron para prender una rockola en la que comenzó a sonar: "dicen que los hombres no deben llorar de King Clave".

-seguro has de ser un galán en la ciudad ¿no es así principito?-preguntó de una manera burlona-

-eh… bueno he conocido varias chicas pero…-dudaba si contestar-

-vaya pero si no pierdes el tiempo-dijo con el mismo tono-

La letra de la música comenzaba a aturdirla, mientras el tipo hablaba de las nietas del señor Arata.

-esa niñas han crecido bastante, la mayor es un bombón vaya que yo no sé en que piensa cuando se pasea con esos vestiditos-decía de manera asquerosa-

La rubia estaba ocupada recordando a su sirena con la vista fija en el suelo, recordaba su sonrisa, su cabello, su mirada, su voz, el sabor de su inocencia ese lado salvaje que solo mostraba a ella y solo ella podía presumir que conocía, comenzaba a sentirse melancólica, por esa razón no era bueno que bebiera.

-"tú no me pagaste mal sirena"-pensaba borracha-

Levantó la mirada algo confundida, escuchando lo que decía el sujeto luego miró a Atasuke que empuñaba las manos como si se contuviera, lo que no sabía era porqué; Atasuke tenía que tolerar eso y ya muchas veces lo había hecho aunque quisiera propinarle su merecido, no podía quedar mal con el señor Arata.

-y ni hablar de la niña toda una dulzura-reía de manera asquerosa-aunque no es muy sexy con esos overoles que viste…

La rubia estrujó el vaso porque la imagen de su sirena se mezcló en su cabeza con la de las nietas del señor Arata, se levantó furibunda y de un puñetazo sacó de balance al sujeto.

-¡idiota!-le gritó- ¡no vuelvas a hablar así de ella, de ellas, de… de Michi, Mitch ¿oíste?!

Atasuke miraba atónito, el sujeto reaccionó hecho una fiera estaba apunto de arremeter contra la rubia cuando Atasuke lo detuvo dándole otro golpe que lo dejó en el suelo.

-Eisen levanta a tu hermano y si te vas a presentar a trabajar mañana no se te ocurra llevarlo…-dijo molesto, él otro solo asintió-

La rubia permanecía sentada en una silla, la miró y sonrió negando con la cabeza, le tomó el brazo y caminó con ella rumbo al rancho.

-¿Haruka?-le decía mientras caminaban por un camino lleno de tierra-

-¿Qué?-dijo sin abrir los ojos-

-eres muy valiente niño…

-¿yo valiente?-dijo deteniéndose-

-si, hiciste lo que yo no me atrevía a hacer a pesar de que Sam…

La rubia se dejó caer sobre la tierra riendo a lo que el otro muchacho frunció el ceño.

-yo no soy valiente, la amaba y la perdí, ahora estoy solo, sólo ebrio hago las cosas sólo así, sólo borracho y frente a alguien que no conozco me atrevo a admitir que tuve miedo…

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó confundido- ¿es por Mitch? Creí que no se conocían

-jamás lo entenderías, es una historia muy larga-dijo bajando la cabeza- además es como si fuera mi secreto y no pienso decírtelo-

-entonces no me lo digas, todos tenemos secretos-dijo ayudándole a levantarse-

Llegaron al rancho y la rubia se detuvo en la entrada.

-¿te han traicionado?-le preguntó-

El muchacho sonrió ante lo borracha que estaba, estaba conociendo a Haruka y no le desagradaba.

-no, no que yo sepa-sonrió-

-¿has desconfiado? ¿Has sentido celos?

-claro, todo eso implicar ser un ser humano, un hombre débil de carne y hueso, sé que lo que quieres es que te responda y lo que te diga quizá mañana no lo recuerdes pero, se desconfía cuando no se ama lo suficiente, porque piensas que siempre uno de los dos amará más que el otro, debes creer que te ama tanto como a ti para poder tener seguridad si no, no funciona niño, y los celos son desconfianza, es cuando tus ojos comienzan a ver cosas donde no las hay, y el amor pasa a segundo plano…

-¿y si ella jamás mintió qué harías?-preguntó atropellando las palabras-

El muchacho sonrió y bajó la cabeza.

-si mintió ante tus ojos pero realmente ella no lo hizo, si creíste mal y al final supiste que te equivocaste, entonces no deberías perder el tiempo y deberías pedirle perdón.

-eso creo…-respondió bajando la cabeza-

-"supongo que sólo lo entenderá cuando quiera hacerlo"-pensó Atasuke-

Llegaron a la cabaña y después el muchacho se marchó.

Cayó dormida sin más, despertó a las ocho, era sábado así que era su día libre, por suerte se libraría del trabajo y la resaca que la molestaban, el clima estaba nublado, estaba inapetente, se daba vueltas en la cama sin saber que hacer, no había olvidado nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, ni nada de lo que el muchacho Atasuke le había dicho.

-"¿Qué hago con este orgullo? ¿Es vergüenza o ego?" "¿Qué me dirás Michiru si yo te pido volver conmigo?" "quizá me abofetearías y me darías la espalda" "pero tu no eres así te conozco o al menos lo hacía" "me amas demasiado y sé que quizá me lo dirías tranquilamente, pero yo te lastimé así que quizá si merezco tu desprecio"

Así permaneció en la cama, conciliaba el sueño y la soñaba, cerraba los ojos y ahí estaba.

-"¿Cómo puedo dejar de soñarte? Sacarte de mi cabeza de una vez por todas"-pensaba con la vista fija en la lámpara del techo- "¿Cómo me saco tu fragancia de la nariz? ¿Cómo le digo a mis sentidos que ya no estás? Que esto ha acabado y es por mi culpa, ¿Cómo aprender a vivir sin ti? Porque antes de tenerte no sabía que te necesitaba pero después de haberte tenido y perdido no soporto estar sin ti, ¿como te borro de mi vida?, olvidar tu risa, tu sonrisa, el sabor de tus besos, lo que se sienten tus carisias, como me siento cuando me abrazas o como se escuchan tus palabras cuando me hablas, dije que sería lo que tu necesitaras, lo prometí y no lo fui, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte ¿Cómo ahogar tu recuerdo?"

Entonces recordó que el ron plata se la sacaba de la cabeza, de nuevo cometía un error, tomó las llaves de su pick up y salió rumbo al pueblo, compró tres botellas y partió de nuevo a la cabaña, ya casi anochecía y frente a la cabaña estaba Sam.

-¿Qué traes ahí?-le dijo señalando la bolsa de papel que traía-

-cosas-dijo evadiéndola-

-solo quería decirte que Mitch no es así, después sabrás porqué se comportó así solo no quiero que pienses mal de ella y… lo que sea que planees hacer con lo que traes ahí, no creo que resuelva tus problemas.

-no juzgo a Mitch debo suponer que tendrá sus razones, y sobre lo que yo planeo hacer es mi problema, pienso que es mejor dejar de planear y vivir espontáneamente me la pasé planeando y viviendo bajo reglas y formas de convivir y mira como he terminado, pero tú que puedes saber, además a ti no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer…

-tienes razón a mí no, pero a alguien que te ame sí…

-descuida entonces… a nadie la importa y discúlpame pero no estoy de buen humor- dijo esquivándola entrando a la cabaña-

Entró a la cabaña y se tiró en la cama mientras se perdía recordando con la mirada fija en la mano, tenía la botella en la mano.

* * *

_Estaban en su departamento se acababan de disgustar por los celos y por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntas, la aguamarina yacía en la cama acostada de espaldas, la rubia disponía a acostarse._

_-buenas noches-le dijo la chica-_

_-buenas noches-y entonces guardó silencio- perdona Michiru no fue mi intención pero es que Touya-_

_-Touya nada-dijo volviendo a mirarla, ambas se sentaron en la cama-debes confiar en mí, debes creer en mí ¿lo haces?_

_-es que él… yo… intento pero…_

_-pero yo te amo y si te amo no te lastimaría-le dijo acariciando su rostro-¿es tan difícil entender?_

_-no, perdóname por desconfiar de ti…_

_-prométeme que la próxima vez que algo te moleste me lo dirás_

_-lo prometo-dijo abrazándola-_

* * *

-"soy una farsa Michiru… no te dije nada, simplemente me callé"

El alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto, no soportaba estar sola, ahí, sintiendo el vacío a su lado, extrañando el calor de ese cuerpo a su lado.

-"mentí demasiado y te prometí tantas cosas claro que estarás mejor sin mí, ¿Cómo no me voy a sentir culpable si sólo te hice daño?"

* * *

_Ese fin de semana habían ido a pescar a un rio y se hospedaron en una cabaña cerca, estaban en medio del rio besándose, la cascada caía, el cabello de la chica acariciaba el rostro de la rubia, se veían solo los fines de semana por lo de la tarea asignada por el instituto y ese era el segundo fin de semana que la pasaban así trataban de estar lo mas cerca posible igual que antes._

_Se separaron y después caminaron a la orilla para tomar una merienda._

_La chica le sonreía, adoraba esa sonrisa tan hermosa y linda, se acercó y le acarició la mejilla._

_-adoro cuando sonríes de esa forma-le dijo mirándola a los ojos-_

_-sólo tú me haces sonreír así…_

* * *

-"¿en que momento nuestras risas se volvieron silencio? ¿Por qué desconfié de ti sirena?"-pensaba dando de seco un trago a la botella de ron plata-

Había cargado en su billetera una foto de Michiru y ella, era aquella foto del día de su cumpleaños, no soportó más y las lágrimas se dejaron venir.

* * *

_Era jueves y habían decidido que no irían el viernes al instituto, estaban en el departamento de la rubia, la noche anterior habían ido a un club llamado, night sun, y no habían hecho la tarea porque esa tarde la pasión les ganó en el sofá._

_La primera en abrir los ojos fue la rubia, las cortinas grises y gruesas de su habitación no la engañaban pero a la chica sí, esa era la única manera de despertar antes que la aguamarina, besó la mejilla de su sirena._

_-buenos días preciosa-la otra solo ronroneó-_

_-¿Qué hora es?-dijo sin abrir los ojos-_

_-las ocho y cuarto_

_-¡que!-exclamó levantándose-_

_-ayer dijiste que no iríamos al colegio así que no te quise despertar…_

_-¿yo dije eso?, pero ¿Por qué no desperté?_

_-si ¿no te acuerdas?-preguntó-_

_-creo, y… ¿tu no te acuerdas que me pediste matrimonio?-dijo sonriendo-_

_La rubia sonrió._

_-claro, por supuesto que quiero amanecer a tu lado todos los días de mi vida-le dijo mirándola a los ojos-_

* * *

-"¿ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a fingir que no te necesitaré cuando envejezca? ¿Cómo voy a evitar recordarte?"

* * *

_Subió las escaleras a prisa y abrió la puerta de su departamento, ya era de noche y era viernes pensaba que al día siguiente miraría a Michiru, si era posible llegaría a su departamento a las cinco de la mañana, llevaba en la mano una bolsa de comida rápida, la puso en la mesa y entró a su habitación, se sacó la chaqueta, los zapatos y el pantalón, cuando miró al pie de la cama una bata color rojo quemado con brillo platinado, la tomó entre sus manos y la olió, ese aroma sin duda… caminó hacia el baño y una de las llaves del grifo se cerraba, la puerta se abrió._

_-llegaste-dijo la chica-_

_-Michi… Michiru, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida-_

_-quería sorprenderte… estaba tomando una ducha porque vine después de la practica de natación-dijo sonriendo- ¿o esperabas a alguien más-dijo enarcando una ceja-_

_-por supuesto que no y me encanta la sorpresa pero… ¿Cómo entraste?_

_-Setsuna me prestó su llave, ¿te molesta?_

_-en lo absoluto-respondió besándola rodeando su cintura con sus manos-_

* * *

-"la culpa me patea porque entonces comprendo que te hago daño cuando te digo que te amo, te lo dije, te dije que te amaba la ultima vez, te dolió escucharlo y saber que aunque quisiese ya no podría hacerlo y aun así tu quisiste volver, hacer de cuenta que nada pasó y yo te abandoné" "Te até a mí sin medir las consecuencias" "Me dije a mi misma, te olvidaré, sé que estarás mejor sin mí, pero no puedo dejar de recordarte, toda tú, toda tu esencia la tengo impregnada en mi piel, en mi alma" "Y en una noche fría como esta lo que extraño más que nunca es el calor de tu pecho y los latidos de tu corazón que siempre después de darme un beso me decías que me pertenecían" "Amo ese gesto que haces con tu nariz y tu mirada cuando bromeas, tú mereces algo mucho mejor que yo Touya tenía razón" "Comienzo a sentir como mi corazón se hela, la cama en la que estoy me absorbe y se hunde, desearía nunca haberte conocido, así no te habría hecho sufrir tanto" "Y no puedo fingir que no sentiré nada cuando te vuelva a ver y a sentirte cerca, no podré disimular los celos que me comerán por verte con alguien mucho mejor que yo, que te dará lo que yo no" "me arrepiento y me doy topes contra la pared porque nunca te dije que tan importante eres para mí, nunca te volví a repetir que te amaba aun sabiendo que lo necesitabas escuchar cuando ya el vacío nos había inundado, sin embargo tú no te fuiste, estuviste ahí para mí" "Adoro el sabor de tus labios, besarlos era como probar el sabor de la inocencia, esa inocencia con la que jugué"

A medida que se acababa las botellas trago tras trago quedaba más inconsciente, la mañana despuntó con neblina, y la historia se repitió, ese domingo fue por más botellas y se encerró en la cabaña.

-"_entonces no deberías perder el tiempo y deberías pedirle perdón_"-recordó lo que le dijo Atasuke-

-perder el tiempo-pronunció-"Creo que tú eres mucho mejor que yo, después de todo cada promesa y juramento que te hice y tú lo creíste, se convirtieron en una mentira una a una, no puedo dejar de culparme por haberte hecho tanto daño haberte privado de la felicidad y haberte hecho perder tu tiempo con algo que yo sabía que era imposible después de tanto silencio, no hablé y las cosas empeoraron". "Tampoco puedo pretender que no te recordaré y pensaré en lo feliz que podríamos haber sido, si yo hubiese cambiado… es un maldito sentimiento que nace en mi interior y me come el hecho de sentir que no te tendré, el hecho de pensar en todas las promesas que no te cumpliré y que no te veré envejecer a mi lado ¡No! No puedo dejarte sólo así, de esta manera, no quiero no puedo…" "adoro esa inocencia con la que ves mis ojos y me mata recordarla"-pensaba-

Ya iba por la tercera botella, cuando miró las otras que estaban vacías, tomó una y la azotó contra el buró, en su mano quedó la parte de arriba de la botella con filo, la miró fijamente.

-"soy tan cobarde"-pensó mientras colocaba eso sobre su yugular-

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

Se levantó sin estar en sus cinco sentidos, frente a ella estaba Mitch.

-¿piensas lamentar tu miseria todo el día?-le preguntó la chica de broma con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver el estado de la rubia, y la botella rota en su mano- "¿Qué pensabas hacer?"-pensó-

-¿te puedo ayudar? ¿O te vas a quedar ahí parada viéndome?

-déjame entrar-dijo empujando la puerta con el pie entrando sin más, dejando al descubierto el desastre- ¿Por qué bebes Haruka?

-no te importa…-le respondió-ahora si no te molesta quiero estar solo-

-te he hecho una pregunta-le dijo seriamente-

-y yo no tengo porqué responderla…

-sólo dime ¿Por qué eres así? Un día te disculpas y te apenas por tu actitud, después golpeas a un trabajador, y luego para rematar te encierras y haces esto ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-¡¿Por qué te importa?!-dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama para después toser-

-no lo sé, sólo sé que ocultas algo, y no te quiero obligar a decirme, sólo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí

La rubia rió bebiendo de la botella.

-ni siquiera me conoces, ¿le dices eso a cuanto desconocido te pasa por enfrente? ¿Me tienes lástima acaso? ¿O es porque ves que no tengo a nadie?

-no puedo sentir lástima, porque eso es peor que el odio, y tú no eres un desconocido para mí, desde que te vi pude leer tristeza en tus ojos, todo tú te estas hundiendo y no estás solo, te tienes a ti mismo sólo que no lo sabes…-dijo para después darse la vuelta e irse- y ya para de auto compadecerte y sentir lástima por ti mismo y levántate

Entonces recordó las palabras del señor Arata: _"__tienen una terneza única y una dulzura especial en cuanto se trata de animar a alguien"_

Miró la botella y supo que se equivocaba, ella había ido ahí para encontrar paz y lo único que estaba haciendo era refugiarse de nuevo en el alcohol, así no debían ser las cosas, tomó la tercera botella y la guardó en la alacena, después se dio una ducha, se vistió, se peinó y comió lo que había comprado, entonces se asomó por la ventana, el rancho estaba oscuro, y en la casa sólo una luz estaba prendida en el segundo piso, caminó hacia allá y tocó la puerta.

-hola-le dijo-

-hola-respondió la chica-

-perdona por…

-no Haruka, no puedes ir por la vida pidiendo perdón como si pidieras un vaso de agua, debes sentir que realmente lo lamentas-le dijo mirándola fijamente con sus ojos glaucos fijos en los esmeraldas- empecemos de nuevo pregúntame ¿Qué hago?

-está bien ¿Qué haces?-trató de simular una sonrisa pues la postura de la chica acua le causaba gracia-

-escribo, me gusta escribir, ¿quieres pasar?

-me encantaría-respondió- ¿y tus abuelos y tu hermana?

-salieron, vuelven mañana… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-mmm bueno la verdad estaba un poco aburrido, así que me preguntaba si tú quisieras salir conmigo al pueblo escuché que está la feria o quizá...

-pues escuchaste mal-dijo sonriendo-la feria viene dentro de una semana, pero… si quieres podemos prender una fogata y azar mazorcas de maíz-

-me agrada la idea pero... mejor malvaviscos

-está bien iré por unos…

Así la rubia puso un poco de leña frente a la casa y encendió una fogata, colocó un tronco grande y se sentaron.

-oye-dijo la chica-

-dime…

-disculpa por haberme ido así en la cena, es que, no soporto a las personas superficiales, y a decir verdad pues como empezaron a comentar sobre tu vida en Tokio y sobre el mugen yo… no sé simplemente creí que tú eras así… me equivoqué al prejuzgarte

-no soy así, ese dinero si era de mis padres pero yo tengo negocios que me reditúan ganancias… me mantengo solo…

-bueno tampoco debías explicar pero… me alegra que lo hayas hecho, sabes mi padre era norteamericano, por eso mi nombre y el de mi hermana, él trabajaba como abogado del FBI y cuando vino a Japón conoció a mi mamá, se fueron a estados unidos y allá nacimos Sam y yo, él tenía dinero así que asistíamos a colegios de prestigio, después cuando a mi padre lo despidieron por un caso en donde le suspendieron la licencia para ejercer, todas aquellas personas que se decían nuestros amigos sólo se ocuparon en criticar, vinimos a Japón y aquí las cosas cambiaron, después cuando yo tenía nueve mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, por esa razón siento que a las personas banales y superfluas no vale la pena siquiera conocerlas, y me molesta el hecho de pensar que a veces crean que el dinero lo es todo…

-yo no creo eso…

-entonces lo comprobaré-dijo sonriendo-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**saludos a todos, dejen reviews me gusta saber lo que piensan**

**atte barn loren**


	22. Miedo parte I

_hola a todos despues de un tiempo me tardé! lo sé, ofrezco mis humildes disculpas y aqui les traigo otra entrega espero que le vean el lado positivo al cap, y ojala les guste._

_Miedo parte I_

Era miércoles y había decidido trabajar muy duro para demostrarle al señor Arata que si era capaz, pues después de que se enteró del disturbio que creó con Eichi a este lo corrió, y castigó a Eisen, Atasuke y a ella, habían estado trabajando como leñadores, ese era el castigo, llevaba así toda la semana.

Esa mañana se levantó a las cuatro y treinta, hacía frío, vistió como lo venía haciendo y caminó al granero donde le dijo el señor Arata encontraría algo con que distraerse, encontró un viejo bote de remos, lo llevó al rio y comenzó a remar, el ambiente seguía frío, tanto que le quemaba las mejillas, su aliento se coloreaba al salir de su nariz, llevaba semana y media sin beber una gota de alcohol, pensó que quizá debía dejar de ser una persona egoísta y empezar por dejar de encerrarse y de atar a las personas a ella misma, buscar su libertad, solo así se encontraría a sí misma y además se desataría de sus temores y miedos.

Remaba con mucho esfuerzo mientras pensaba…

-"Quise protegerte y cuidarte para siempre, quise y desee tantas cosas, te convertiste en mi religión, mi musa y mi inspiración, pero yo… fui tan egoísta contigo, no quería verte con nadie más que no fuera yo, me convertí en un demonio obsesivo y posesivo, cada vez la siento más cerca de mí así de fría, dura y cruel como la recordaba, de nuevo mi soledad, y yo… te dejo ir ya eres libre… adiós sirena, te dejo en libertad, te libero para que vueles como una paloma con mis alas, esas alas que perdí"

Y una corriente de aire se llevó sus pensamientos, una corriente helada, muerta… que arrastró su dolor lejos, desgarrándole el alma, su pecho ardía.

Cerró los ojos y una traicionera lágrima se congeló en su mejilla, siguió remando.

* * *

Caminaba por la costa con los pies descalzos, cada que el viento soplaba sentía como si el miedo que albergaba en su pecho se desvaneciera, sentía como la calidez de la brisa del mar al alba la cobijaba, esa sensación que sentía cuando su viento la abrazaba, siguió caminando hasta que desde lejos vio un chico con una cámara de fotografía que ajustaba la lente, el chico la miró y se acercó.

-hola-le dijo-

-hola- respondió algo seca-

-no eres de este sitio ¿verdad? Soy Jasper Thomas

-no… yo estoy de visita… y a decir verdad tampoco soy muy amigab…-pero calló al verlo más de cerca-

Cabello corto y negro azabache, barba de candado, ojos azules y un gesto imponente, fornido y alto, se había quedado helada.

-"tritón"-pensó y un recuerdo vino a su mente-

* * *

_Caminaba desesperada rodeando la fuente_ _de su cueva._

_-ya deja de caminar tanto, harás una zanja en el suelo-dijo una nereida en la fuente-_

_-es que tú no lo entiendes, tritón es mi hermano a media sangre y Poseidón nos quiere casar, ¿te das cuenta de eso?_

_-si, ¿y lo harás?_

_-por supuesto que no, no puedo y no quiero, ni siquiera me lo preguntó, solo me dijo "es una decisión tomada y punto", pero no lo voy a obedecer…_

_-entonces ¿Qué harás?_

_-lo rechazaré esta noche y le diré a mi padre que si quiere arrastrarme hasta el altar que lo haga pero mi "NO" seguirá siendo "NO", y si no me quiere escuchar lo pondré en ridículo frente a todo el olimpo…_

_-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que puedes hacerlo?_

_-porque en este mismo momento le enseñaré de donde saqué mi hermoso carácter-dijo cubriéndose con una capa-_

_Así esa noche en una cena del palacio principal de Poseidón apoyada del dios Ponto y la diosa Tetis ella declaró ante los invitados que no se casaría a menos que lo deseara, su padre se contuvo y ella se marchó siendo detenida por tritón, era caprichoso e impulsivo._

_-¡espera!-dijo deteniéndola-¿Qué sucede contigo?_

_-sucede que no te quiero…_

_-entonces haré que me quieras, tú no sabrás cuando pero un día estarás perdidamente enamorada de mí, yo tengo paciencia y sabré esperar entonces me volverás a ver-dijo para después marcharse furioso esa noche las aguas estuvieron casi en tempestad él también controlaba parte del clima pero no tanto-_

_Los días pasaron y una noche salió a caminar, encontrando a la orilla a una princesa rubia y galante que le robó más que la atención esa noche, le robó el corazón también…_

* * *

-soy, Michiru Kaioh-dijo extendiendo la mano-

El chico sonrió y la tomó, era como ver el rostro de su medio hermano con otra personalidad pues tritón no sonreía a menos que no fuera por el mal ajeno o la malicia, pues era testarudo y arrogante, y siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Debía comprobar si realmente él era quien ella creía, si así era no le esperaba nada bueno ni a ella ni a la tierra en la que ahora vivía... mucho menos su Haruka

De pronto una corriente de aire revolvió su cabello se sentía extraña, se sentía distante, helada, muerta…

* * *

El sol despuntó a las seis y treinta, volvió al rancho, desayunó un poco y partió a su trabajo como leñador.

Bajó de la pick up y saco su hacha de la batea de la camioneta.

A ella le tocaba cortar los troncos y luego hacer los racimos de cuatro maderos, para después subirlos al camión de carga que partía a las seis de la tarde.

Ya eran las cuatro y decidió parar un poco, se sacó la camisa y la amarró a su cintura, levantó la mirada y a contra luz encontró una imagen frente a sus ojos, el rubio y serio Atasuke ponía su hacha en el suelo, luego estaba de pie y desde lejos llegaba Sam corriendo, él la abrazaba con fuerza y ella se amarraba a él con sus piernas, no podía evitar pensar que esa pareja podrían ser ella y su sirena, simplemente no podía, ¿sentía envidia? Pero es que el parecido era demasiado, Sam parecida a su sirena y Atasuke rubio y alto como ella, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía sacarla de su cabeza? La respuesta era simple, "porque Michiru es de esa personas que una vez conoces y jamás olvidarás", caminó adentrándose en el bosque deteniéndose bajo un gran árbol con musgo en el tronco, sonrió ladinamente y puso el puro en su boca para encenderlo.

-tres minutos menos-escuchó una voz a su espalda-

-¿eh?

Volvió a ver y ahí estaba Mitch vestida con un jumper negro y una gorra roja, sonriéndole.

-¿acaso estas celoso de Sam?

-que ¿Qué?

-no es cierto es broma, solo jugaba…

-pues no me gustan esa clase de bromas…-dijo dispuesta a encender el puro-

-te dije que tres minutos menos porque es lo que un cigarro hace, al fumarlo le restas tres minutos a tu vida, supongo que un puro hace lo mismo…

-pues quizá esos tres minutos jamás me servirán de nada-

-no seas tan amargado, bueno te dije que con el tiempo sabrías porqué Atasuke es como de la familia, y es porque es prometido de Sam, por eso mi abuelo no te corrió, porque la defendiste de las palabras de Eichi, cosa que él siempre esperó de Atasuke y simplemente no lo hizo, se casarán cuando Sam termine la preparatoria, yo… por mi parte quiero estudiar literatura…

-¿siempre hablas mucho?

-sólo contigo y lo sabes, llevas dos semanas y media aquí y aun no entiendo tus cambios de humor, Quiero saber lo que te pasa…

-mi ex, ella me sucede todo el tiempo y…-estaba apunto de decir que ellas se parecían pero no sería bueno compararlas- y aun la amo… la extraño

-una persona se convierte en tu ex cuando dejas de amarla entonces ¿Qué haces aquí si aun la amas? ¿Acaso huyes?

-yo no soy cobarde, no tengo miedo sólo… dudé

-se duda por muchas razones, entre ellas, se duda por desconfianza, por inseguridad y por… temor

-ya te dije que no soy cobarde…

-tener o sentir miedo no es necesariamente ser cobarde, te conviertes únicamente en un cobarde cuando no superas el miedo y no lo enfrentas hay personas que le temen a ser feliz… y sabes, tu orgullo no te servirá de nada, sentiste temor y luego tuviste miedo, esta bien pero… ¿lo enfrentaste?

La rubia suspiró.

-no, aun no lo he hecho, yo sentí celos, desconfié de ella, sentí a mi ego y a mi orgullo destrozados cuando creí que me mentía, jamás fue mi intención pagarle con la misma moneda, pero después busqué consuelo con alguien más…

-¿entonces cual fue tu intención?

-¿sanar mi orgullo?

-no me lo preguntes, dilo sin enredos…

-quería sanar mi orgullo y demostrar que no estaba roto, que aun estaba firme y sólo la lastimé a ella y a mí mismo…

-¿y ahora como te sientes?

La rubia rió

-me recuerdas a alguien…

-¿a tu ex?

-no-se apresuró a decir casi con nervios- a mi mejor amiga a quien también lastimé, ella es terapeuta… y ahora que tú lo sabes siento como si me hubiese quitado una carga de encima, quiero pedirte que…

-no se lo diré a nadie, ¿quieres ir a la feria esta noche?

-claro-dijo tratando de sonreír-

-entonces te espero en casa, adiós

Después la miró partir, sonrió al darse cuenta de la manera en que le hizo decir la verdad, esa chiquilla era muy lista y astuta en ese tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí la miraba correr, cabalgar, saltar y nadar en el rio, casi no usaba vestidos, solo jumper de colores, era bastante hiperactiva y a veces hasta tramposa porque cuando apostaban no sabía de que manera ella le terminaba ganando, pero muy buena persona, tomó el puro en su mano y lo arrojó al suelo pisándolo.

Terminó la jornada y llegó al rancho en la noche, fue a la cabaña y se arregló vistiendo una chaqueta de gamuza café, salió en dirección a la pick up y la chica acua la esperaba recargada en el cofre, vestía igual que en la tarde.

-¿lista?-le preguntó la rubia-

-por supuesto-dijo entrando a la pick up-

Esa chica era tan parecida a su sirena pero a la vez tan distinta.

Llegaron a la feria del pueblo donde se subieron a la montaña rusa, la rubia ganó un osito y se lo regaló.

-¿sabes que es lo que me gusta de ti?-dijo la chica acua-

-¿de mí?-preguntó la rubia intrigada-

-sí, de ti

-¿Cómo puede gustarte algo de mí si apenas me conoces?

-pero que complicado eres… entonces algo que de ti me agrada es… me gusta que seas callado, pero no me gusta que a veces seas un amargado-le decía mientras caminaban por el pueblo rumbo a donde habían estacionado la pick up-

-ajá, como no…-respondió sonriendo con sarcasmo, llevaba las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta-

-de verdad, pero si algo me gustó de hoy, es que hayas sonreído varías veces, no te había visto hacerlo…-le dijo para después darle un mordisco a su algodón de azúcar-

-yo no sonreí…

-si como tú digas-dijo riéndose- y esto tampoco es una cita-

-tómalo como quieras pero eso no es cierto, yo no sonreí y salimos sólo como amigos-dijo la rubia deteniéndose bajo una farola-

-eso ya lo sé Haruka, te costará admitir que sonreíste, pero tú y yo, somos… amigas…

La rubia miraba a otro lado y al escuchar eso volvió a verla sorprendida.

-yo… ¿como tú?, te diste cuenta…

La chica acua reía.

-sí, me di cuenta, no quiero que pienses que ando por la vida espiando a la gente, pero te vi ponerte el vendaje en el granero la vez que manchaste tu playera de grasa…

-yo… creí que esa vez no había nadie en el rancho…

-normalmente cuando sólo me quedo yo es lo que parece, discúlpame, no le diré a nadie te lo prometo…-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la pick up-

-pero si tú eres un desastre, ¿Cómo voy a creerte o confiar en ti? es más ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que estabas en el rancho?-preguntó quedándose atrás-

-si no quieres creerme no lo hagas, pero todos tenemos nuestros momentos-dijo entrando a la pick up, la chica acua era muy directa también-

Iban en medio del camino rodeado de pastizales, una tormenta se había desatado, iban en silencio de regreso al rancho, la chica parecía estar dormida, la rubia paró y se sacó la chaqueta para cubrirla, se puso en marcha otra vez pero frenó al ver lo que los faros alumbraban.

Un caballo negro estaba con un lazo en el cuello atorado en un alambre de púas, relinchaba y saltaba sin control lastimándose.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la chica acua-

-nada Mitch, duerme-le dijo queriendo bajar de la camioneta-

-¿bajarás por el caballo? Es indomable, es un caballo salvaje, apenas y sabes lazar…

-si puedo-dijo bajando-

De inmediato sintió las gotas de lluvia helada sobre su cuerpo, era una fuerte tormenta sin viento, las tormentas le recordaban a su sirena, tomó una soga de la batea y se acercó al caballo, sorprendentemente este cedió.

-tú y yo somos el viento, ven conmigo-le decía acariciando su crin para tranquilizarlo, lo liberó y le ató el lazo al cuello para subirlo a la pick up-

Después de un rato así de sorpresiva como llegó la tormenta se fue, al llegar al rancho ya todo estaba en calma.

Bajaron de la camioneta.

-gracias por el día de hoy-dijo la chica acua-buenas noches-

-gracias a ti Mitch, hasta mañana-después la chica se dirigía a la casa cuando la rubia le llamó-¡Mitch!

-¿si?-le preguntó volteando a ver-

-lo acepto si sonreí…-le dijo sonriendo-

-ya lo sabía, hasta mañana…

-adiós-murmuró-

Después de mirarla entrar a la casa se dirigió a la pick up para sacar al caballo.

-hola-le dijo Atasuke-

-hola

-¿Qué tal la feria?

-bien, divertida…

-¿te has ganado un caballo?-dijo riendo-

La rubia rió.

-no, lo encontramos bajo la tormenta… crees que les moleste si lo dejo en las caballerizas-

-por supuesto que no, adelante, oye…

-¿si?

-te gusta Mitch ¿no es así?

-creo que si se lo puedo contar a alguien ese eres tú, el tipo más reservado que conozco, ella tiene un parecido increíble a la persona que amo, pero… luego tiene un lado extremadamente diferente por eso me agrada y me llama la atención

-¿y sólo te agrada?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque he visto como la miras… no la lastimes

-créeme que eso no va a suceder… yo amo a alguien más y ya aprendí a no jugar con las personas…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-por que hoy me di cuenta de algo cuando estuve bajo la tormenta

-y se puede saber ¿Qué es?

-si, me di cuenta que ser libre no significa no atarse, no significa no tener compromisos, ser libre es…

-perseguir lo que tu espíritu desea y dejar de un lado el miedo… aun cuando eso implique que… tu libertad sea estar encerrado en una habitación, se ve como un limite pero no lo es…

-creo que si-dijo la rubia rascándose la nuca y ambos rieron-

-¿y no piensas buscar a la mujer que amas?

-sé que estará mejor sin mi

-¿Cómo sabes que no sentirás nada si la vuelves a ver? Es más ¿Cómo eres capaz de afirmar eso?

Esa pregunta había andado bastante tiempo por su cabeza.

-solo sé que no le diré nada, sé también que evadir no es la respuesta pero… no sé que me dirá si me acerco…

-y mejor… ¿Por qué no lo compruebas?

-no lo sé, a veces siento como si ella no estuviera más ahí para mí… siempre lo estuvo tiene derecho a cansarse

-no será que eres tú el que no está… o… quizá ambos no están, quizá tan sólo este no es su tiempo… compruébalo-le dijo palmeándole la espalda-

* * *

Horas antes…

El atardecer estaba cayendo y ella estaba recargada en la balaustrada del balcón extrañaba sentir al viento jugar con sus cabellos aguamarina, a lo lejos vio llegar a un BMW gris, se sintió nerviosa debía tomar una decisión, pero pensaba que quizá no era su tiempo, quizá en esta vida tritón había llegado para cambiar las cosas, porque el destino no está escrito, uno lo escribe y ella y su viento, habían tomado una decisión, pero sentía miedo, miedo de equivocarse, miedo de errar, porque un error más la condenaría, ¿y si mejor esperaba a Haruka? Pero Haruka era el viento así que quizá no volvería, aunque ella estaba dispuesta a esperarla toda la vida, cerró los ojos y recordó.

_Llevaban días saliendo desde aquel día que se conocieron en la playa, estaban en un café, platicando._

_-y ¿a que te dedicas?_

_-soy fotógrafo de una editorial de cien años de éxito mi padre es el dueño, pero el prestigio que tengo es propio…-dijo mirándola a los ojos para después acercarse- tus ojos…-susurró-_

_-¿Qué tienen mis ojos?_

_-cuando te veo a los ojos siento como si te hubiese visto antes, como si te conociera de toda la vida como si fuera mi destino encontrarte-_

_-no creo en el destino…_

_-pero no significa que no exista… y si no crees en él entonces escribámoslo-le dijo posando su mano sobre la de ella que yacía sobre la mesa-dame una oportunidad-_

_-pero… yo amo a alguien más…_

_-entonces déjame arrebatarle tu amor… te prometo que las cosas cambiarán_

_-"pero y si le doy una oportunidad y me sigo sintiendo vacía ¿Qué hay de Haruka y de mí? No puedo sólo olvidarlo"-pensó-_

* * *

El timbre sonó y bajó a abrir la puerta, Jasper la esperaba bajo una palmera.

-hola-le dijo el chico cuando ella se acercó-

-hola-

-¿lo has pensado?

-es que yo… no puedo prometerte mucho…

-entonces no lo hagas-dijo tomándole la mano-solo déjame intentar reempalzarlo-y ante esas palabras lo inevitable sucedió él se acercó a sus labios y ella trató de corresponder-

Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y ella le tomó de los brazos, es que cuando él la miraba y le decía que todo cambiaría, era algo que ella deseaba creer y cuando estaba con él realmente lo podía creer, si se trataba dejar envolver por Jasper quizá todo cambiaría realmente, aunque fuera temporalmente, se arriesgaría y conformaría, correspondió al beso dejando su mente en blanco, abrió los ojos mirando a hacia la playa, el mar estaba inquieto, pero no había viento, la tormenta se dejaba venir, pero era una torrencial sin aire, olas inmensas y un oleaje fuera de control, entonces lo comprobó, el verdadero tritón, dormía dentro de Jasper, debía tener sumo cuidado si deseaba que este siguiera intacto, ya no había como retractarse.

Se separaron lentamente y Jasper la miró a los ojos, su mirada azul se tornó algo imponente, él parpadeó y como un remolino de agua sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos.

* * *

Era sábado y despertó a las siete estaba algo somnolienta aun, se había quedado dormida con la misma ropa, se levantó y se acercó al cercado de madera donde estaba su precioso corcel negro corriendo sin control, Eisen y Atasuke la esperaban junto con otros trabajadores.

-Haruka-dijo Atasuke-tu corcel ni siquiera se deja poner la silla ¿Qué planeas hacer con él?-

-todo menos montarlo ¿verdad?-dijo Eisen sobándose el trasero-

-claro que quiero montarlo -les respondió-

Sin más entró al corral y se acercó al caballo.

-sabes… ¿a quien me recuerdas?-le susurraba tocándole la cabeza- me recuerdas a una tormenta, a una tempestad, como Michiru y yo…-continuó mientras el caballo se calmaba- porque eres impetuoso como yo e imponente como ella… lo heredó de su padre, busquemos la libertad juntos-le dijo posando su mano sobre su lomo-

El caballo se hincó y ella lo montó a pelo los demás estaban asombrados, dieron un par de vueltas en el cercado ella lo tomaba de las crines.

-¡busquemos nuestra libertad!-gritó mientras a todo galope brincaron por sobre la cerca-

Llegó galopando hasta la playa, llevaba un gesto firme y una mirada decidida.

-"te llamarás tsunami, porque eres como lo que Michiru y yo solíamos ser"-pensaba, el cielo se nublaba y el viento comenzó a correr con fuerza, viento seco, viento frío, en búsqueda de un lugar en donde los muros no lo detuvieran y en donde no quedara capturado y no se esfumara-

El tiempo siguió pasando, Haruka se encontraba a los alrededores del rancho, tenía en las manos un tronco de madera de pino, con un extremo chato y otro en punta, lo colocaba en el piso y después martillaba con un maso de acero.

-¡hey Haruka!-escuchó a sus espaldas-

Volvió a ver y Mitch bajaba de un árbol llevaba un jumper negro a medio poner porque los tirantes colgaban en su cintura, y una playera a rayas; detrás de ella venían un par de perros un coli y un labrador.

-Mitch ¿Qué haces?

-te veía desde hace rato… ¿en que pensabas? Oye te puedes lastimar cargando eso…

-soy una chica fuerte pero… ¿Por qué siempre tratas de adivinar en que pienso?

-no trato… lo hago, pensabas en ella…

-en parte, pensaba que… no voy a volver al mugen me quiero quedar aquí, aquí soy libre y…

-estás loco, siempre llego cuando estas pensando en tonterías no huyas más Haruka

-es que no trato de hacerlo, solo que pienso que entre ella y yo no queda más que cenizas, ya no hay más.

-debes estar consciente de que cuando uno es pareja de alguien, se es su amigo, su hermano, su apoyo, su familia…

-así la sentía yo…

-¿o así la sientes aún?-preguntó arqueando una ceja-

-si tienes razón aún la siento como mi familia, a veces siento que ella me amó más que yo, me tuvo tanta paciencia, me soportó, y…

-y cuando se ama no se soporta sólo se ama sin pensarlo y tampoco se mide Haruka, el amor no tiene unidad de medición, porque sabes, que cuando besas, besas sin esperar nada a cambio, cuando acaricias lo haces amando no esperando que lo hagan de esa misma manera, porque se ama sin medida, pero tú eres de esas personas que quieren medirlo, y que crees que de los dos hay uno que amará más debes confiar y creer en la amistad que hubo entre ustedes, en la hermandad y en que aun queda algo de lo que sintió por ti dentro de ella…

-¿y si no queda más nada?

-entonces no te rindas hasta averiguarlo, y si en realidad ya no hay más nada entonces sigue tu camino, pero si no lo sabes no lo des por hecho…

-¿y si he perdido ya? ¿Si está con alguien más?

-pues aceptas tu derrota, entonces levántate y busca tu libertad en otra parte

-¿buscar mi libertad en otra parte?

-lo entenderás hasta después, debo irme, la comida ya está, mi abuela te invita a cenar, nos vemos…

-adiós-dijo meditabunda-

Después de ese día pensó seriamente en lo que la chica acua le dijo, "buscar su libertad en otro lado", ¿no se suponía que eso ya lo hacía?

Ya casi cumplía el mes ahí en el rancho, había aprendido a trabajar duramente y su amistad con Mitch era bastante buena y sólida, se había encariñado con la muchacha, no tenían secretos y confiaba en ella.

Esa tarde fueron a cabalgar a la orilla de la playa, estacionaron la pick up azul y bajaron a tsunami de la batea, la rubia había estado meditabunda en esos días; el caballo sólo se dejaba montar por ella y por Mitch, ella se sentó un rato mientras miraba a Mitch montar y después se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordaba a su amigo Bunzo, a su amiga Setsuna, a ese par de personas especiales que no la juzgaban, que la apoyaban y que ella defraudó.

Sin notarlo, alzó la vista y Mitch estaba parada frente a ella, la rubia se levantó y la chica acua la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó la rubia tranquilamente casi con calidez mientras sonreía-

-lo necesitabas, necesitabas un abrazo y yo te estoy abrazando, solo cállate y correspóndelo-la rubia se sorprendió y le correspondió-

Esa chiquilla no dejaba de sorprenderla nunca, así era su forma de ser y le agradaba, la abrazó con fuerza y sonrió al saber que había formado un lazo con ella que no se rompería ante nada.

-sabes Haruka…

-dime…

-recuerdas que me contaste que varias de las discusiones que tuviste con ella fueron por esa tarea que les encargaron en el instituto…

-sí, lo recuerdo…

-y en muchas ocasiones me has dicho que una tonta tarea les estaba separando, como si culparas a esa tarea y ahora que lo pienso no fue una tarea la que les separó ni la que causó tantas discusiones

-¿ah no?

-no, las cosas desde hace mucho estaban mal, mal por la desconfianza y por los celos, por el temor y la inseguridad, pero descuida a veces las cosas tienen solución…

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-porque en ocasiones no soporto ver como es que te hundes en tus pensamientos…-le dijo de la misma manera como una vez le había dicho su sirena, tanto que el recuerdo hizo eco en su mente-

-yo defraudé a mis amigos, no quiero defraudarte a ti-dijo la rubia separándose-

-no lo harás, además, no hay error que no tenga remedio, depende también de que tan feo metiste la pata y conociéndote-dijo comenzando a reír-

-oye… ¿Qué insinúas?

-más bien que no insinúo…-le respondió a lo que las dos rieron después habló mas seria-¿Qué harás? ¿La buscarás?

-no lo sé, tuvimos tantos problemas, fuimos victimas de nuestra confusión no sé si resulte…

-no puedes hacer eso, no puedes huir cada vez que tengas un problema… porque celos y desconfianza siempre va a haber, a ti se te hace más fácil pensar que estas viviendo una clase de ilusión antes que hacerte a la idea de que lo que te une a ella es mas fuerte que la misma muerte…-dijo sin saber el peso real de esas palabras la rubia la veía fijamente, no podía darle crédito a lo que escuchaba- puedes gastar tu vida estando en ascuas sintiendo celos o poniendo excusas y pretextos para no buscarla y rabiando o puedes gastar tu vida amándola, tú eliges, siempre has podido hacerlo, sólo que no te habías querido dar cuenta…

-tenía miedo…

-pero el temor y el miedo no deben vencerte, por muy difícil que parezca debes creer y confiar, ciegamente, porque así es el amor, ciego pero a la vez lo mira todo y lo ama así tal cual, ama defectos y errores, cualidades y detalles, debes estar segura de que si te dice que ama te lo dice con el corazón, porque por mucho que la ames si te lo dice sin sentirlo lo sabrías, y dime ¿alguna vez te lo dijo sólo diciéndolo?

La rubia guardó silencio, bajó la cabeza y luego fijó su mirada en el horizonte azul que se mezclaba con la inmensidad del mar.

-siempre fue sincera-susurró-

Una Ford Ranger negra se detuvo estacionándose en la arena, de ella salió un chico pelinegro con un look estilo Brendan Fraser, bajó y abrió la puerta del copiloto dejando ver a una muchachita de cabello corto y negro con destellos morados.

-¿te gusta este lugar Hotaru?-preguntó él-

-es muy agradable… gracias Bunzo, en verdad te extrañaré cuando te vayas a las olimpiadas… ¿Por qué Haruka no irá?-preguntó abrazándose a él-

-sus notas no le ayudaron, sabes que casi arrastra el semestre…

-te preocupa donde esté ¿verdad?

-si-suspiró-Setsuna me llamó ayer, está asustada, la ultima vez que vio a Haruka, discutieron y ayer decidió ir a verla, una señora que vive en el mismo edificio le dijo que hace casi un mes tomó sus maletas y salió, Setsuna no quiso creerle así que entró, todo está intacto, toda su ropa, sus papeles, su pasaporte, no hay línea en su apartamento, ni luz porque no ha pagado, solo falta su licencia de conducir, si llevaba algo en esas maletas no tengo idea de que sería, se la tragó la tierra y Michiru también desapareció…

-¿crees que estén juntas?-dijo, pues hacía meses desde que se convirtió en novia de Bunzo, Haruka y Michiru le confiaron el secreto de la rubia y ella les brindó su amistad sin importarle los tabúes-

-quisiera pensar eso, pero algo me dice que no es así, estando con ella Haruka estaría bien, pero sin ella no sé que idiotez podría hacer…

-te preocupa lo que pueda hacer ¿cierto? crees que sería capaz de…

-ya no sé que pensar ni de lo que sea capaz desde que conoció a Michiru ha cambiado mucho… como no tienes idea, Michiru es su talón de Aquiles, es como esa parte de ella, que la hace débil y vulnerable… pero a la vez fuerte y sin ella no sé en que se podría convertir…

-mira hacia allá-dijo interrumpiéndolo señalando a la rubia y a la chica acua- son ellas-afirmó-están juntas de nuevo-

-no puede ser-dijo Bunzo enfocando sus ojos-esa no es Michiru-

-¿Cómo que no?, si es…

-no lo es, estoy seguro…

Después de charlar la rubia y la chica acua comenzaron a jugar como un par de niñatas.

-¡ven acá Mitch yo no soy cabezota!-gritaba la rubia persiguiéndola a la orilla de la playa-

-¡si lo eres y bastante!-gritaba corriendo en la arena para subirse en tsunami-

Lo montó y comenzó a correr, atrás la rubia la perseguía.

-¡está bien si soy cabezota, si lo soy!-gritó para que se detuviera-

-¿de verdad lo aceptas?-preguntó deteniéndose arqueando la ceja-

-si, si, a veces me cuesta entender las cosas a pesar de que estén claras, pero enserio ya dime, ¿Qué significa tu metáfora esa de que "busque mi libertad en otro lado"?

La chica acua se rió a carcajadas.

-no tienes remedio…

-ven aquí…

-bueno allá voy-dijo parándose sobre el estribo de la silla de montar, para después tirarse sobre la rubia-

Cayeron al suelo las dos, Mitch sobre la rubia.

-auch… creo que me partiste en dos-dijo la rubia riéndose queriendo incorporarse-

-dijiste que eras una chica fuerte…

-si pero no tanto-decía sobándose-

-¿insinúas que estoy gorda?

-yo también puedo insinuar tantas cosas como tú…-dijo riendo mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano a Mitch para que se pusiera de pie-

-¿ah si?-respondió tomándola y en un descuido devolvió a la rubia al piso de un jalón-

Y así quedaron tumbadas en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, la rubia se levantó sacudiéndose la arena y al levantar la mirada fijó su vista en una Ranger negra a lo lejos.

-Mitch…

-¿si?

-quiero presentarte a alguien vamos…-le dijo tomándole la mano impulsivamente halando de ella comenzando a correr en dirección a Bunzo y Hotaru-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**saludos a todos y gracias por quienes comentan y han leido mis otras historias, comenten si les gustó, espero conocer su humilde opinion y gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer lo que escribo.**

**atte: barn loren**


	23. Miedo parte II

**_hola a todos aqui les dejo otro cap! como ya me pedian unos "la luz de la esperanza" y aquí está..._**

**_quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor_**

_Miedo parte II_

-hola Hotaru

-hola Haruka…

-Bunzo…-le dijo deteniéndose al frente de él, extendiéndole la mano-¿Cómo estas?

Bunzo la miró incrédulo de pies a cabeza tenía una especie de hibrido de Haruka enfrente, le ofrecía su mano y con la otra sujetaba la de la chiquilla acua.

-soy yo Bunzo, tu amiga Haruka ¿ya no me recuerdas?-dijo burlándose-

Bunzo sonrió y tomó la mano halando de ella para darle un abrazo palmeándole la espalda aunque sabía que la rubia no era muy dada a demostrar afecto él quería expresarle que la había extrañado y que no estaba enfadado más con ella.

-estoy bien, pero ¿Dónde has estado? Setsuna está preocupada, yo también, y de Mi…

-estoy en un rancho aquí cerca-dijo interrumpiéndolo cuando diría el nombre de su sirena- he estado trabajando ahí, te quiero presentar a alguien-dijo tomando de la mano a Mitch acercándola a ellos- ella es Mitch Stuart y es nieta del señor Arata Mutsu es un gran terrateniente y es el granjero que me ha dado trabajo en su rancho-

-_vaya que no pierdes el tiempo_-susurró Hotaru por debajo y sólo Bunzo la escuchó-

-soy Bunzo Fuwa un gusto- dijo dándole la mano-

-el gusto es mio-respondió la chica acua tomándola-

-Setsuna me llamó ayer está preocupada por ti no tiene idea de en donde estas y se siente mal por la ultima vez que… bueno creo que quizá lo discutimos en otra ocasión…-dijo mirando a Mitch-

-no, no, descuida Mitch puede escucharlo… no tengo secretos con ella

-ah… bueno, entonces como ya sé donde estas me comunicaré con Setsuna…

-no, no te molestes yo lo hago…

-¿y dime que planeas hacer? ¿Volverás?

-por supuesto, pero aun no, no estoy lista…

-¿A dónde irás?

-he estado pensando en algunos sitios pero no lo sé aun, cuídate los veré pronto-le dijo estrechándolo en un abrazo-

-está bien avísame cuando estés en Tokio ten cuidado a donde sea que vayas y sabes algo de…

-¿de ella?

-ajá, ¿la has visto?-preguntó Bunzo-

-no, no la he visto, ni la he llamado desde la ultima vez

-¿y no lo piensas hacer?

-no lo sé, y tú… ¿Sabes… algo de ella?

-no-respondió-"será mejor que te enteres por ti misma"-pensó Bunzo excusando su negación-

-adiós, Hotaru

-hasta pronto Haruka

Y así se despidieron dejando a solas a Hotaru y Bunzo.

-está con ella ¿verdad?-inquirió Hotaru mirando como se iban la rubia y la acua con el caballo hacia la pick up-

-no, no es así

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-porque la conozco, Haruka… ha cambiado, y mucho, ha aprendido a hacer amigas… y extraña a Michiru con toda su alma pero no lo va a decir…

-aun le queda superar su orgullo ¿cierto?

-cierto-dijo sonriendo-pero no le falta mucho… espero…

-¿por eso le mentiste?

-no le mentí, sólo no le dije que si hemos visto a Michiru

-ocultar la verdad es mentir, ¿y que importaba si le hubieras dicho?

-es que si le decía iba a ponerse orgullosa y no va a ceder en cambio si se lo oculto seguirá pensando y no sentirá su herido orgullo ocupada en reflexionar, conozco a mi amiga y sé que le falta asimilar las cosas y cuando se pone orgullosa y molesta o se siente herida y lastimada no reacciona hasta que se da cuenta que es demasiado tarde… aunque no sé si ya lo es

-no, no lo es-respondió Hotaru-

-¿Cómo sabes que no es demasiado tarde?

-porque cuando uno está con una persona para olvidar a otra, se nota…

-¿te refieres a Michiru o a Haruka?-inquirió Bunzo-

-¿tú que crees?

-que con ese clon de Michiru, Haruka jamás logrará su objetivo-rió Bunzo-

-mejor piénsalo y me respondes-dijo Hotaru caminando de regreso a la Ranger-

-mujeres… oye ¿te refieres a Haruka? ¿Es Michiru? ¿Verdad?-suspiró Bunzo-

Era de noche ya, y en un BMW gris iba un joven de cabello azabache conduciendo y la aguamarina en el asiento del copiloto, iban por las calles de Tokio en la noche, había llegado a Tokio hacía tres días.

La aguamarina veía por la ventana impaciente, ayer cuando había visto a Bunzo en un restaurant le preguntó sin tapujos por la rubia, mientras Jasper volvía del baño, Bunzo le dijo que no sabía nada de ella, y cuando Jasper volvió no se molestó en presentarlos la mirada analizadora de Hotaru demostraba que estaba decepcionada de ella.

Y seguía preguntándose ¿Qué hacía ahí sin Haruka? Y reflexionando por el gran error de haber aceptado a Jasper, estaba interesado en ella pero llevaban unas semanas juntos y ya andaba metiendo las manos en donde no debía, por esa razón y la incertidumbre de no saber que tan lejos o que tan cerca estaba de la rubia, si compartían en ese instante el mismo aire que respirar, si ambas miraban el mismo cielo, si su rubia la recordaba en ese momento como ella lo hacía, o si estaría en su apartamento diseñando algo para Renault, incertidumbre de no saber en donde se encontraría su viento, con la mirada la buscaba en las calles, cada que pasaban por un night club buscaba en la entrada deseando con todas sus ganas verla suplicando que no con otra chica aunque sabía que era una probabilidad casi nula, pero nada, sabía que sería una mera coincidencia encontrarla pero era esa sensación que uno siente, esa necesidad de verla, ese impulso que la hacía pensar que quizá en cualquier momento la miraría caminando en la acera, o una moto se aparcaría a su lado en un semáforo, aun así eso no pasó hasta que llegaron a su destino, llegaron a una plaza comercial.

-Michiru ya llegamos querida-dijo Jasper tomando su mano que reposaba sobre su regazo-

La aguamarina se exaltó y lo volvió a ver intentado sonreírle.

-en que pensabas cariño-le dijo el chico acercándose a ella para besarla-

-en nada-respondió esquiva- bajemos ¿quieres?

-está bien

Así bajaron y una vez en medio de la plazuela donde había una fuente y escaños de madera, se acercó a él y lo besó insípidamente.

-¿me esperas aquí por favor?

-te puedo acompañar si quieres…

-sólo voy por un vestido no te preocupes, no tardo

-¿segura?

-en lo absoluto

Haruka detestaba ir de compras, pero cuando se trataba de la aguamarina hacía un esfuerzo, además que ella la besaba y le susurraba al oído "me llevaré puesto el vestido y en casa podrás quitármelo" la rubia iba con ella, y escogía esos vestidos hermosos y de buen gusto, eran ese tipo de detalles que ella adoraba de la rubia, que a veces a pesar de la promesa para convencerla de ir con ella a los probadores y esperarla por horas, después pasaban a cenar y dormían de lo más placido, y aun así después de no cumplir su "promesa" su rubia no dijo nada nunca.

Jasper quería una cosa que ella sabía muy bien lo que era, quería ayudarle a escoger un vestido de lo más atrevido, y también llevarla a cenar para lucirla como un trofeo delante de los sujetos con los que venía a cerrar un trato acerca de una colección de fotos de Tokio para una exposición, después la invitaría al hotel en donde se estaba quedando, porque ella le dijo que el departamento en el que vivía era de su ex y no podría llevarlo ahí, además que Jasper se iría a Inglaterra en unos días y eso la hacía sentirse aliviada, él a veces parecía tan bueno, pero en otras ocasiones era de lo peor, eso le reafirmaba que dentro de él y en ocasiones más despierto que dormido habitaba tritón, el príncipe caprichoso de las aguas.

Llegó a la boutique y escogió un vestido negro elegante y conservador que de todas formas afloraba su belleza y porte; no había sido producido en serie, era único, entró al probador y lo vistió, salió del cubículo y se paró frente a un espejo que recubría toda la pared, recogió su cabello acomodándolo todo sobre uno de sus hombros, se miró de frente.

"no sé nada de ti, te extraño tanto, y esta maldita sensación de que te tengo tan lejos, me miro al espejo y me siento tan vacía, me siento como una pequeña niña desvalida porque es como si tuviera miedo de no recuperarte, ahora lo entiendo y cada vez que lo entiendo entro en pánico peor que antes porque me estoy convirtiendo en esto, tan sumisa, tan débil, sin carácter, quise creer que Jasper sería bueno para mí pero me doblega es cómo si me controlara, está haciendo lo que no logró hacer en mi otra vida porque me muero por saber si piensas en mi y necesito tenerte porque ya no comprendo que es lo que hago si no estas porque ahora entiendo que contigo era libre, tú eres mi libertad"

Modeló el vestido frente al espejo, sabía que lucía hermosa pero se sentía tan miserable, tan asquerosa, con ganas de borrar aquellos besos, y aquellas carisias, con ganas de pensar que jamás pasó, ella giró para tomar su bolso que estaba sobre un pequeño sofá y al volver a ver en el espejo se topó con un reflejo en el espejo justo detrás de ella, aquella rubia pesadilla de cabellos en bucles que caían en cascada hasta su cintura, alas desplegadas detrás de su espalda, faldas blancas y asedadas por arriba de sus tobillos.

-¿Dra. Eiko?-pronunció Michiru aturdida-usted...

El reflejo detrás de ella se acercó a ella hasta posar su mano en su hombro, y entonces su figura mitológica se desvaneció tomando la de un mortal ordinario, su mismo peinado, sweater rojo de cuello alto, pantalones negros de sastre y unos anteojos, zapatillas de charol de tacón.

-¿está contigo?-le preguntó a Michiru que seguía congelada-

-¿perdón?-articuló-

-¿la princesa de los vientos está contigo?

-no…-susurró-pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Y no te bastó con lo que ya has logrado? No soy tan tonta como parezco-dijo frunciendo el ceño logrando sacar su carácter imponente- sé que eres como yo y como Haruka, tú no eres de este mundo y ni siquiera eres mortal, siempre lo supe-dijo al tiempo en que se daba la vuelta para encararla- ya lograste lo que querías, no te preguntaré quien te ha enviado, porque sospecho que algo va más allá de querer alejarme de la princesa de los vientos, ¿o pensaste que recibirías la ayuda de un soberbio dios del olimpo sólo así?

Entonces la mujer se sorprendió ante la última confesión.

-fuiste ingenua… y si has venido a sobajarme diciéndome que está en esta misma tienda contigo puedes ahorrarte cada uno de tus comentarios…-musitó Michiru-

-entonces no volvió contigo…-se jactó-

-¿disculpa?

-así es, ella es el viento, va y viene, debí suponer que no se quedaría en un sólo lugar, desde hace poco más de un mes terminó conmigo antes de empezar y sinceramente creí que volvería contigo pero ya veo que no fue así… tú no formas parte de su libertad…-dijo la mujer-

La aguamarina se sorprendió ante tal confesión, entonces si ya había dejado a aquella mujer mística ¿Por qué no había vuelto con ella? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué pensaba? Entonces… ¿con quien estaba?

-ella es libre, tan libre que eso jamás lo comprenderías…-explicó Michiru-

-¿presumes de conocerla?

-no, yo la conozco y sé que encontrará lo que busca y aunque no sea a mi lado no me importa, y si ya no es feliz conmigo tampoco me importa, sólo me importa que sea feliz aunque no me incluya a mí, no soy egoísta y tampoco la obligaré a estar conmigo por lastima es libre, tan libre que si no se ató a mí no se atará a ti y no estoy segura de lo que ronda sus pensamientos pero de una sola cosa sí, que entre todo aquello que ronda sus pensamientos no estas tú, ahora me retiro con permiso…

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del gran cuarto de vestidores, caminó por inercia a la caja y miró hacia afuera de la tienda, no estaba de buenas para asistir a una estúpida cena y mucho menos para verle la cara a Jasper otro dios soberbio y arrogante, que parecía en ocasiones tan bueno y en otras tantas triunfante por tenerla con él, pero no triunfante de estar con ella o a su lado sino de poder mostrarle a todos los que lo volviesen a ver él era un ganador, decidió salir por otra puerta de la plaza comercial y tomar un taxi, ya después explicaría ahora sólo una cosa que a la vez eran miles le rayaban en la mente; a su mente venían la imágenes de su viento, de la doctora, de aquella vez que discutieron bajo la lluvia, y de esos besos recibidos que tenía fervientes ganas de borrar de sus labios. No sabía de que manera lo haría pero debía alejarse de Jasper lo antes posible antes de que las cosas empeoraran, Eiko y Jasper habían llegado a terminar de hundir el barco en el que estaban Haruka y Michiru, las cosas no estaban bien entre ellas aun así, si no hubiese sucedido tantas confusiones por parte de la rubia causadas por Eiko, si no hubiera caído ante su encanto angelicalmente diabólico, y si ella no hubiera sucumbido ante la tonta ilusión de que las cosas mejorarían para ella si aceptaba a Jasper, porque él parecía tan bueno tan distinto que casi demostraba que realmente su destino debí tomar otro rumbo dejando libre a Haruka, si tan sólo no hubiese tratado de tapar el sol con un dedo, si hubiera sido fuerte y enfrentado el miedo quizá si sólo llamaba a Haruka en ese mismo momento y le pedía perdón y le decía que cuando la necesitara estaría ahí para ella, si dejara de un lado el miedo y fuera fuerte como antes pateando a un lado la debilidad que Jasper provocaba en ella con tanta prepotencia en su mirada, su presencia y el gran ego que irradiaba, pero no podía hacerlo, esperaría para ver a Haruka en el regreso a clases, esperaría para saber si Haruka al fin era de nuevo aquella princesa de la que se enamoró.

Era de noche en el rancho y Haruka discó el número telefónico en ese teléfono rojo de disco algo antiguo.

-_¿hola?_

-Setsuna…

_-¿disculpa? ¿Con quien hablo?_

-perdóname por favor, sé que en estos últimos meses no he sido el ejemplo de amigo pero sé que no tengo excusa para mi actitud pero si tengo una razón para pedirte perdón, y esa es que te hice daño, y yo… no entiendo porque cuesta tanto decirlo, quizá sea algo propio de mi, algo clásico de ser Haruka Tenoh, pero te quiero…

Del otro lado se escuchaba sólo silencio, y después un suspiro.

-dime que estas ahí por favor, créeme que sería muy difícil para mí repetirlo…

_-tonta-_por fin respondió- _yo también te quiero y te extraño y para mi no es difícil repetirlo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste donde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme? ¿Por qué creíste que no me interesaría saber cómo estabas?-exhaló- creí que te había sucedido algo, me preocupaste ¿y con que atrevimiento me haces llorar eh?_

-con calma Setsuna… una pregunta a la vez, me fui porque necesitaba estar solo, necesito paz, no te avisé porque no podía ni mirarte a los ojos, y creí que tu vida estaría mejor sin mí por un tiempo, sabía te preocuparías pero pensé que como estabas molesta tal vez no notarías mi ausencia, y… estoy bien, perdona por hacerte llorar…

-_ya se me pasó y dime ¿Dónde estas?_

-estoy en una zona rural, no te diré en donde porque voy a emprender otro viaje, hasta ahora he aprendido muchas cosas entre ellas a trabajar duro y a hacer amigas…

-_quieres decir ¿a conocer una chica linda sin tener algo con ella?_

-si así es…

_-y ¿yo que? Jamás has tenido nada conmigo y soy tu amiga…_

-contigo es distinto, tú eres como mi hermana, sólo quería decirte que estaré en Tokio dentro de un mes, cuídate mucho te llamaré cuando esté allá…

-_oye…_

-dime…

-_¿puedes repetirlo otra vez por favor?_

-¿Qué cosa?

-_lo que es tan difícil_

-no lo haré Setsuna ya me voy te veré pronto…

-_Haruka ¿Por qué siempre eres…_

-Setsuna… no es necesario que te lo diga porque ya lo sabes, aunque ahora también he comprendido algo a veces es mejor hacer que las personas que uno quiere lo recuerden, te quiero y volveré pronto.

Después colgó, la sala estaba a oscuras y todo estaba callado, Mitch, Sam y la señora Kaoru dormían, caminó a la oficina del señor arata después de que hizo su maleta.

-buenas noches señor Arata…

-niño… pasa… creí que estarías durmiendo

-eh… no, vengo agradecerle por todo, me hizo mucho bien estar aquí pero sabe como los patos migran en busca de otro lugar yo también debo partir…

El señor Arata no se inmutó y sonrió.

-y dime ¿Cómo estas?-sonrió contradictoriamente-

-bueno señor Arata cuando yo me despido no acostumbro a preguntar algo así…

-yo tampoco pero a ti sí…

-ah ya entiendo, estoy mejor pero sabe me voy porque me falta algo siento que aun me falta encontrar algo, como si necesitara o estuviese a punto de alcanzar la totalidad… yo quiero estar…

-mucho mejor niño, quieres estar mucho mejor, y lo que necesitas para el total es decir la cima es escalar más, ve y búscala, busca tu todo y tu total para que estés completo…

-gracias señor arata…

-por nada, pero espera quiero decirte algo

-si, lo escucho…

-el miedo y el temor no son lo mismo, ¿sabes porque?

-eh… no pero…-dijo extrañada-

-seguro no entiendes porque te lo digo, lo sé, normalmente tiendo a desconcertar a las personas cambiando de temas tan rápido pero me gusta hacerlo así porque de esa manera sé que no se les va a olvidar…

-entiendo…

-entonces, como te decía el temor y el miedo no son lo mismo pero así como son de diferentes también son parecidos, mira niño, cuando temes, evitas y huyes tienes esa sensación de que algo pasará y si lo temes es porque sabes que algo causó que te inquietara tanto pero no sucede nada o no estás seguro de que sea algo que pasará solo temes porque "podría llegar a pasar", en cambio cuando sientes miedo es la angustia que se desata en tu interior porque no sabes que hacer "porque eso está pasando" tu temor se está cumpliendo ¿me entiendes?

-si…

-entonces cuando temes sospechas y cuando sientes miedo entras en pánico, ¿Cómo es que se parecen? Pues es que ambos son una sensación y uno sin el otro no puede existir, temes a que se cumpla y sientes miedo cuando ya se cumplió…

-entiendo, yo temía y ahora… siento miedo… sé que no es fácil que eso desaparezca…

-a menos que la situación que te está haciendo entrar en pánico mejore ¿no es así?

-si, pero… suponiendo que… y si yo jamás temí, bueno me refiero a que si ¿es posible no haber sentido temor?

-claro que lo es, a eso se le llama seguridad y confianza, pero a esas personas les va peor, llegan a sentir un miedo cerval, atroz cuando se encuentran encerradas viendo a su peor miedo hecho realidad frente a sus ojos… y finalmente cuando lo superan es muy difícil que vuelvan a creer…

Haruka sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho ¿tanto daño le había hecho a su sirena? ¿Su sirena que estaba sintiendo en ese momento?

-entonces ¿Cuál es tu destino?-preguntó el señor Arata-

-no lo sé, pero hay un lugar que no me he podido sacar de la mente desde hace semanas y es el mar… oiga ¿tsunami se puede quedar?

-por supuesto y ven cuando quieras y… entonces busca tu totalidad hijo y ten mucho cuidado, nunca se sabe lo que puede llegar a suceder –dijo el señor y se levantó de su silla frente al escritorio para palmearle la espalda y desearle un buen viaje-

-gracias por todo, me ha hecho mucho bien y su nieta ha sido muy buena conmigo, es muy sabia como usted…

-te dije que era especial…

Y así la rubia se despidió, salió de la casa caminaba en dirección a su pick up, pensaba que sería mejor no despedirse de la chiquilla acua, las despedidas no se le daban y no podía decirle sólo adiós y gracias era su mejor amiga después de Setsuna y no podía sentenciarla a un adiós, dejó caer la valija en la batea cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y giró mirando a Mitch de frente.

-¿y no pensabas decirme lo que pensabas de mí personalmente?

-¿eh?

-¿pensabas irte sin despedirte de nuevo Haruka? En verdad eres injusta, no hagas las cosas sin pensarlas, y no pienses tanto para hacerlas, sólo no obligues a las demás personas a verte partir sin más…

-pero es que para mí las despedidas son como declarar un final es como si sentenciara nuestra amistad a un adiós y eso es más injusto… no quiero decirte adiós porque no te quiero sacar de mi vida

-pero entonces… si yo no te hubiera detenido no lo sabría y estarías condenándome a no saberlo probablemente nunca, siempre que guardas silencio y huyes Haruka, condenas a la persona, decides por ella, y no escuchas y no sabes lo que te diría lo que sentiría y quizá si ese adiós sería solo un hasta luego…

La rubia pensaba, eso era verdad, estaba acostumbrada a huir sin explicar…

-entonces ¿te volveré a ver?-preguntó Haruka-

-de eso no cabe duda, el mundo es pequeño, ya sabes donde me puedes encontrar y si no estoy aquí quizá me veas en otro sitio ni tú ni yo lo sabemos y no lo sentenciaremos ¿verdad?-le guiñó un ojo la rubia asintió con una sonrisa- responde tu gran duda y regresa a tu sitio, no calles tus miedos y escucha tu conciencia, no supongas y no creas mejor comprueba, no pongas palabras que no se dijeron y no imagines cosas que no han sucedido… evoluciona Haruka y demuéstrale a ella que eres diferente…

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto eh?

-no lo sé… quizá tuve otra vida, quizá no

-¿en verdad crees en las vidas pasadas?-rió la rubia-

-no, pero tampoco lo ignoro, no creo que sean cosas que inventa la gente que no tiene nada que hacer-la rubia se sorprendió-quizá yo tenga siglos de experiencia más que tú…-añadió burlona-

-si claro, lo humanos no viven siglos Mitch…-dijo sonriendo a lo que la chica respondió sonriendo también- entonces… me voy… quizás te vea quizás no…-dijo apartándose-

-tal vez-dijo alcanzándola y entonces la abrazó con fuerza-buena suerte-

-¿crees en el azar y el destino?-preguntó la rubia-

-no, pero sé que si tu quieres puedes tenerla así que buena suerte…

-gracias por todo Mitch…

-de nada-sonrió y se cruzó de brazos viéndola subir a la pick up-

El motor gruñó y partió dejando atrás a un par de personas que le ayudaron a purificarse.

La chica acua miró la pick up salir de la granja y sonrió.

-pero las sirenas si viven siglos Haruka…-susurró-

"_pienso en mi sirena, como se me ha hecho costumbre desde que la conocí, pienso que la vida no es tan mala como lo parece, me la puso enfrente, la amé, tenía la opción de tenerla o dejarla, elegí mal, ahora lo entiendo._

_Llevo cinco días trabajando en este barco pesquero, llegué hace siete días, vine a la playa porque juro que cuando voy en altamar y el viento sopla rozando las olas siento esa sensación de Michiru acariciando mi rostro y es como si su aroma entrar por mi nariz invadiéndome haciéndome añorarla con fervor, pero la busco con mis ojos y no la veo porque no está aquí a mi lado, cierro mis ojos, pero si está en mi mente y en mi corazón._

_Estoy reposando en la arena pues no hemos zarpado aun, tengo amigos aquí que me están enseñando a surfear, un arte que comienzo a dominar, me quedo a dormir aquí en la playa bajo el inmenso firmamento, en la batea de mi pick up clásica, todas la noches trato de hallar respuestas y lo que hace que me sienta más orgullosa es que las encuentro, encuentro mis fallas, desconfié, me equivoqué al callarme, me equivoqué al huir, la lastimé pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida remediándolo de eso estoy segura, he encontrado también que mis dudas se despejan más fácil cuando escucho las olas del mar, claro que puedo darle una familia, si el que dirán no le importó antes ¿Por qué ahora le importaría? Ella me ha amado toda una eternidad así como soy._

_Se acercan unos compañeros con los que pesco, yo conduzco el yate, me dicen que vayamos a hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer, enfrentarnos a la furia del mar y tratar de dominarlo, me sonrío ante la ironía yo no enfrento al mar, yo lo amo y de por sí es tempestuoso y no se imaginan como reacciona cuando el viento está en tempestad también._

_Voy conduciendo, estamos en altamar, y pienso mientras veo al horizonte lejano, mi sirena… ella me curó las heridas, tocó mis ojos con sus labios e hizo que pudiera soñar, se volvió el camino correcto en el mapa, y me hizo sentir cosas que pensé que ni existían, no soy muy inteligente, mi impulsividad y volubilidad me evitan pensar correctamente, ella es mi sensatez, ese es su arte me domina a su antojo y lo mejor es que siempre me lleva por el camino correcto, derrumba todo a su paso sólo para llegar a mí, me hace tan débil y a la vez tan fuerte, con ella lo puedo todo y soy débil porque no resisto que no esté para cuidar de mí porque siempre me enseña el camino para volver a casa, sé que no tengo la sutileza para decir las cosas y pude mejor haberme callado y abstenido de decir cosas que no quería y aceptar que me había equivocado y tenía miedo, habría sido más fácil porque nos lastimé y además no la escuché antes, la sentencié a escuchar mi silencio, sé que mis errores fueron muchos y muy seguidos y para nada sencillos, no va a ser fácil que me perdone pero no dejaré de intentar, no me voy a dar por vencida, incluso moriría intentando… y sé que el hecho de que pida perdón toda la vida no será mucho remedio y tampoco parece suficiente, sé que la hice sentir miserable, la hice dudar, la lastimé y metí a alguien más entre nosotros pero no volverá a suceder, ella curó mis heridas antes, me envolvió en sus brazos, ahora yo estaré ahí para ella, seré su ángel y sé que un ángel y una sirena no son del mismo medio pero ella y yo somos la prueba viviente de que el amor no tiene reglas ni limites, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi familia, mi novia, mi amante, y mi dueña, soy suya, nunca dejé de serlo, me vio tantas veces llorar y derrumbarme que ante ella no puedo fingir lo que no soy, no sé mentirle y cuando ella sabe que trato de hacerlo sufre, por eso prometo no volver a intentar mentirle, seré un soldado firme que custodiará su alma y mi lealtad se reflejará en sus ojos porque viviré sólo para ella, y trato de no predisponerme pero no puedo asegurar que me aceptará de nueva cuenta como si nada hubiese pasado así que si no me perdona la cuidaré y resguardaré desde lejos aunque no lo sepa._

_Soy tuya sirena…_

_Qué rápido han pasado los días ya llevo medio mes aquí en el mar, me encanta ir a toda velocidad en el bote rompiendo las olas, siento la brisa jugar con mi rostro y mi cabello, mi compañero tira una red al mar, el cielo es nublado parece que caerá una tormenta memorable._

_-¡dejen la red en el mar y vámonos Tenoh!-me gritó otro compañero-_

_-no-respondí-_

_Salí a cubierta, la marea crecía y se embravecía, la lluvia cayó, me acerque a toda velocidad, la lluvia me golpeaba la espalda mis compañeros dejarían que la red se fuera, la tomé antes de que se deslizara, tiré con fuerza de ella y el mar me respondió halando de mí._

_-¡suéltalo Tenoh!_

_-¡vamos eso es todo lo que tienes!-grité halé una vez más y vencí-_

_Todos me felicitaron y después partimos, en la noche festejamos en el muelle, había música, una fogata, pescado, cervezas y chicas, tomé una cerveza y me detuve a la orilla del mar y entonces pensé que existen cosas difíciles pero no imposibles, no permitiré que jamás nadie me haga daño y jamás le haré daño a la persona que amo, parece una promesa difícil, pero no imposible, le puedo prometer que un día volaré con ella y sé que parece imposible, pero no lo es, sólo es difícil y lo más difícil casi imposible para mí sería decir acepto en un altar, sería atarme… siempre lo había visto de esa manera… Los días han seguido pasando, jamás se detendrán, me he liberado en una tabla de surf estoy surfeando entre las olas surcando el mar, el mismo océano, la piel de mi sirena y este espectáculo es toda una belleza, es como cuando la contemplo dormir y sus hermosos cabellos aguamarina se desparraman sobre la almohada…_

_Pero entonces como decía, lo casi imposible para mí y muy difícil sería atarme, pero con ella a mi lado todo es diferente, es más fácil, jamás me ataría a ella, porque estar a su lado para mi no es una restricción, no es un limite, no es una atadura, y cada vez que duermo bajo las estrellas lo comprendo pero ahora que formo parte de esta furiosa ola he logrado encontrar las palabras, ella no es mi cárcel y no es mi jaula, ella es esa chica que rompe los esquemas y las etiquetas, es si y no a la vez, parece agua pero puede ser fuego, ella puede romperme, estoy a su lado porque es mi dueña, sabe cuando miento y cuando sonríe y me mira a los ojos juraría que sabe porque lo hago, a veces creo que puede leer mi mente, y ella ve, sabe que puede destruirme, conoce mis impulsos y mis puntos débiles, y yo la conozco y sé que jamás a sido una reprimida o sumisa, ella juega con fuego y se arriesga y le apuesta a la vida apuesta en mi teniendo una certeza inimaginable de que no perderá, juro no le volveré a fallar, la cobarde siempre fui yo… siempre lo he sido pero ya no lo seré más, ella se enfrenta a todo, pero eso no significa que no sea santa, para mi es sagrada, es tan imponente y a la vez sublime que me enamora el recordar su sonrisa sensual nada vulgar y su rostro malvadamente perverso cuando me devora con la mirada, y no sé si me creerá, sabe que no sé mentirle, no necesita de unos minutos para darse cuenta porque ha tenido siglos, lo digo porque yo también la conozco pero a diferencia de ella es que aun me sorprende y de mí ella conoce todo me conoce mejor que yo misma, pero aun así conozco cada una de sus miradas, sus gestos, y cuando hace travesuras y me gusta tratar de adivinar porque siempre que me acerco a la verdad sonríe con esa picardía que me mata, ella es Michiru, ella es mi sirena, es mi libertad y soy libre con ella porque ella no me ata"_

En Tokio llovía descomunalmente, los truenos y los relámpagos eran intimidantes, la aguamarina yacía acostada sobre su cama, desde que despertó llovía, cuando durmió de sus ojos llovieron lágrimas, la luz de su habitación estaba apagada, por la ventana entraba la luz de los relámpagos y la poca claridad del día monocromático. Llevaba puesto el camisón rojo bordo que le había regalado Haruka, decidió que no se levantaría, estaba inapetente, el estar en la ciudad la hacía sentirse melancólica, y más aun recordar tantas cosas que vivió con su rubia en su departamento.

_Acabo de llamar a tu casa amor, no soporté más estar en la misma ciudad y pensar en ti y no verte y no es cucharte, caí lo sé, me dije a mi misma que no te llamaría pero lo hice porque no pude más, el teléfono ni siquiera suena, no hay sonido de marcación ni nada, me conformaría con escuchar un mensaje en la contestadora, me conformaría con saber que estas bien y escuchar tu voz pidiéndome que deje un mensaje pero sabes… te siento tan lejos ¿Dónde estás? sé que estas viva pero tengo miedo de que ni siquiera seas la misma, te necesito… _

_Jasper se ha ido a Inglaterra, eso me alivia dejará de intentar hacerme suya, a veces siento que el tritón que está dentro suyo quiere estar conmigo sólo por el hecho de que si lo hace sentiría que te arrebata algo, pero no lo ha logrado, todo de mí sigue siendo todo tuyo, porque sabes, siempre has sido tú la única mujer a la que he amado, porque cuando lo beso a él me fastidia tanto sentir su barba rasposa, me molesta buscarle lo que no tiene, porque no es tu espalda, no es tu aroma, no es tu pecho ni tu suave y refinado rostro que siempre te hará parecer un niñito delicado… no son… tus manos, el vacío de la casa me ahoga sólo escucho las gotas de lluvia pegar en la ventana, tengo frío y desearía que estuvieras aquí a mi lado y darme tu calor, me mata no saber nada de ti, esta incertidumbre me agobia y me deja sin salida es una angustia profunda y atroz que me devora el alma consumiéndome, tengo tanto miedo, miedo de no volver a sentirte a mi lado, de no tenerte nunca más, miedo de no escuchar tu voz y de no volver a probar tus labios nunca más, miedo a que me olvides a que olvides todo lo que fuimos, y hemos sido, miedo de no volver a sentir tus brazos abrazarme y sentirme segura en ti, miedo a que la sensación cuando tus manos recorren mi piel se esfume, estaba tan segura antes, jamás pensé que algo así sucedería, y mira los que fueron mis peores miedos que ni siquiera me atreví a imaginar se cumplen ahora frente a mis ojos, siento miedo a que un día olvide tu mirada y tu rostro porque a veces me canso de tanto recordarlos y no verte. Miedo a saber que te tuve y ya no te tendré, y es que no sé si me extrañas, miedo a estas ganas de correr a tus brazos y me arrojes lejos porque no sé que hacer si no estas conmigo, porque de nada me sirve atesorar todo lo que hemos vivido si cada recuerdo se convierte en un látigo que me ajusticia cuando veo tu ausencia y siento mi soledad, y es injusto porque me quiebro, porque me rompe el saber que un recuerdo no necesariamente debe enterrarse en el pasado, es más bien una parte de tu vida que tiene la opción de ser desechado o no y ya me cansé que me pidan que te olvide, porque no pueden obligarme a hacerlo, porque yo le he dado el derecho a cada uno de esos recuerdos que se queden en mi presente, en mi mente y me atormenten, pero sabes sería peor sepultarlos, porque cuando lo he intentado siento como si olvidara quien soy yo, porque el sentir que te tuve y que estuviste ahí para mi me ayuda a sobrellevar este teatro falso y asqueroso que he montado con Jasper, porque sólo puedo ser yo misma contigo tú eres mi libertad, tú eres el viento que me muestra el horizonte infinito, contigo estoy a salvo contigo nada más existe y nada más importa, siento las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas e inundar mis ojos, estoy tan frágil que siento que en cualquier momento solo me desmoronaré, dicen que las lagrimas son como la lluvia, lavan lo que hay a su paso, la diferencia es que la lluvia cura y devuelve la vida a la naturaleza y las lagrimas no, por más que llore estas heridas siguen en carne viva, me arden como el primer día, parecen no sanar porque.. ¿Sabes lo que siento? Siento que el miedo me está consumiendo… Las hojas se las lleva el viento, de aquí, a allá, así de fácil sería huir si fuese una simple hoja seca que ha muerto, me llevaría el viento, mi amado viento me tomaría en sus brazos y ella me llevaría donde le plazca._

_Mi sirena, si tu supieras que estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea, y nada, te prometo que nada de lo que vea o escuche me harán desistir de ti, porque no me voy a convencer aun si el mundo entero me grita que ya te perdí, no me voy a conformar ni a imaginar cosas que no sé si sucederán, estaré satisfecha hasta pararme frente a ti y será únicamente en tus palabras en las que creeré porque ahora sé que tú jamás me mentiste, tú jamás lo harías, me he cansado de huir ya no huiré más, no dejaré que las ventiscas me arrastren porque yo soy el viento, yo las domino a ellas, yo soy tu viento._

_Porque ya encontré todo lo que buscaba, dije que necesitaba paz y tranquilidad porque nunca se sabe cuando puedes llegar a necesitar paz, no valoramos lo suficiente la tranquilidad y el espacio, pero lo que he comprobado por experiencia propia es que sin la paz y la tranquilidad difícilmente alcanzaré mi felicidad, y mi felicidad eres tú porque a tu lado tenía paz, todo dependía de mi y de ti, la libertad es dejarse llevar por el puro instinto e impulso, cuando el cuerpo, el espíritu, el alma y tus convicciones se hacen uno mismo y la razón y la coherencia pasan a segundo plano, contigo a mi lado lo demás jamás importó, porque lo que sobraba giraba en torno a nosotros, soy adicta a ti, porque dependo de ti, pero yo sé que tu también dependes de mi, y lo que nunca nadie podría llegar a entender es que es así porque tu y yo somos uno mismo, nos complementamos es imposible separarnos ahora lo entiendo; porque sé que puedes prometer y jurar, pero si sabes la verdad ni siquiera a ti mismo conseguirás engañarte; pero yo ahora estoy segura de todo, te juro y prometo que no me cansaré hasta que veas que he cambiado y te sigo amando, sólo espérame, por favor… está lloviendo mucho en la autopista pero ni esta lluvia impedirá que llegue a Tokio, ¿y si no estas en Tokio? Entonces te buscaré en el resto del mudo._

**_CONYINUARÁ..._**

**_saludos a todos y gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios que es mi mayor incentivo... _**

**_gracias a Lylian que se animó a comentar a vientocortante, pitty y samaka que han seguido la historia desde el comienzo._**

**_atte barn loren_**


	24. Te extrañaba

**hola a todos, aqui les traigo otro capitulo, planeaba darles dos pero el otro no lo pude terminar... está a la mitad así que prometo no tardarme en subirlo... espero les guste.**

**sin más**

**atte barn loren**

"me dije a mi misma que no te extrañaría, pero simplemente no puedo porque a cualquier lugar que miro ahí estas, y si cierro los ojos sigues estando allí, dime que hago para poder dejarte volar porque no tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo"

_Te extrañaba…_

Conducía por la autopista de regreso a Tokio, desde lejos ya podía ver los edificios y las luces de la moderna ciudad, la tormenta era bastante salvaje, tenía tiempo que no le cambiaba las llantas a la pick up, entonces decidió que era mejor parar en una estación de gasolina antes de derrapar en una curva, bajó rápido y puso su tanque a llenar, después de un rato, se acercó a una cabina de teléfono, le llamaría a Setsuna para que la fuera a recibir a su departamento, quería verla y además no se quería sentir tan sola en su casa, aunque le costara aceptarlo no había aprendido aun a lidiar con su soledad en esa gran ciudad, pero ahora que ya no le temía tanto a estar si nadie se adaptaría rápido a estar sola ahí y en cualquier otra parte así como se acostumbró en la granja.

Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria, pues en todo ese tiempo no cargó con su móvil.

_-¿hola?_

-¿Setsuna?

_-¡Haruka! ¿Cómo estas? Cuanto tiempo, dime ¿Dónde estas? ¿Cuándo vuelves?_

-estoy en la autopista de provincia hacia Tokio, llego en media hora ¿te parece si te veo en el parque frente a tu edificio?

_-me encantaría… te espero allá ten mucho cuidado con la tormenta, aquí no está lloviendo pero mi novio Raiko me dijo que llovía allá…_

-está bien no te preocupes llegaré completo…-rió-

Subió de nuevo a la pick up y condujo hacia la ciudad, eran aproximadamente cinco horas de camino desde la playa hasta la ciudad, empezaba a oscurecer, cuando comenzó a andar por las calles de Tokio empezó a sentirse con una melancolía incomparable, y un coraje atroz, como si se culpara despiadadamente a ella misma de todos los errores que había cometido.

Después de unos minutos de deambular llegó al lugar donde estaba Setsuna, se detuvo frente a la morena pero parecía que su amiga no había notado quien conducía la pick up clásica color azul, bajó de la pick up y fue entonces que Setsuna se quedó con los ojos cuadrados, la rubia que tenía enfrente era totalmente diferente a como la recordaba, se veía más fuerte, vestía sus bototos CAT, llevaba sus pantalones gastados, una playera blanca de algodón y encima una camisa roja de franela a cuadros, pero eso no era impactante, su cabello era diferente, más largo era un look al estilo de _Guy Ecker_, la rubia se detuvo un momento al ver a su amiga, la admiró un poco, notó que su rostro preocupado y ansioso se iluminaba al verla, a un rostro jovial y radiante, la de ojos amatista sonrió y la rubia hizo algo que sabía dejaría entontecida a su amiga caminó hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte.

-¿Cómo estas?- le susurró la rubia-

La morena se abrazaba con más fuerza y se acurrucó en el hombro de la rubia, ese cabello dorado ahora más largo, ese toque más femenino en su rostro, su aroma, inspiró su esencia y cerró los ojos, como había extrañado a ese pequeño demonio.

-estoy bien-le susurró- me preocupaste mucho…-dijo separándose para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos casi maternalmente-

-bueno, pero todo está bien, ya me siento mejor, conocí muchas personas y ahora me he renovado, además ¿Cómo puedes extrañarme tanto? Soy un desastre que sólo te causa problemas-dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos-

-no es cierto, bueno sólo un poco, pero sabes a veces me hace falta cuidar de alguien… y si me tocara escoger de quien cuidar, te escogería a ti, porque te quiero y me importas y no me cansa estar ahí para ti…

La rubia la miró fijamente un poco sorprendida y ante su silencio miró como Setsuna se sonrojaba.

-gracias-dijo para después besarle la frente- mira esa de allá es mi pick up clásica, la compré hace un tiempo y últimamente me ha sido muy útil, vamos a mi casa o ¿quieres cenar algo?

-mejor entremos a mi apartamento, he preparado pizza…

-vaya eso me gusta…

La rubia le ofreció su brazo y caminaron hacia el edificio, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al departamento, ya cuando estaban en la mesa, Setsuna miraba fijamente a la rubia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la rubia sonriendo mientras comía un poco de fruta-

-no, nada-dijo Setsuna sacudiendo la cabeza y después agachó la mirada- es que… no puedo creer que estes aquí es todo…

-no soy una súper estrella, créelo…

-sí, bueno es que…-Setsuna misma se sorprendía de su manera de actuar en ese momento tal y como una adolescente- luces, tan… diferente, juro que casi no te reconocía-

-ah, es eso, sí ya dejé de relamer mi cabello, el gel lo maltrata mucho, lo dejé crecer una poco solamente, ya después veré que le hago, y pues mi atuendo es el que usaba para trabajar…

-pero dime ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dónde has ido?

-ah pues, estuve trabajando en una granja de un terrateniente de provincia, él y su familia era muy buenas personas que me ayudaron mucho, después del mes me fui a la playa, no vivía en ningún lado, creo que dormía aquí, allá, donde llegara la noche, tendía una manta en la batea de mi pick up y a dormir bajo las estrellas, eran de las mejores sensaciones que puedes sentir, después conseguí un trabajo en un barco pesquero…

-pero eso es peligroso Haruka…

-no tanto, yo conducía el yate, aprendí a surfear y a pescar…

-y… dime ¿Qué hay con Michiru? ¿La piensas buscar? Además que conociéndote en esas tus aventuras debiste haber salido con cuanta chica se te pasaba por enfrente…

-pues aunque no me creas, soy la persona más fiel que existe… no salí con nadie, bueno la nieta del señor Arata, el granjero se hizo muy amiga mía pero eso es todo…

-¿de verdad?

-totalmente…

Estaban platicando amenamente mientras Setsuna metía los platos al lavavajillas y Haruka estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina… cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿quieres que abra?-preguntó la rubia-

-por favor, aunque no esperaba a nadie…

Caminó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con un sujeto de cabello negro azabache, complexión fornida y un gesto buenmozo, se miraron de frente.

-¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-inquirió la rubia-

-busco a mi novia Setsuna ¿Quién eres tú?

Haruka frunció el ceño ante la altanería con que el sujeto le habló, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Setsuna llegó.

-oh, Raiko pasa, no te esperaba ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-dijo adoptando un gesto triste y nada a gusto, como si su expresión jovial desapareciera-

-por supuesto que llamé pero no te dignaste a contestarme-le dijo entrando pasando de largo sin mirar a la rubia- y ya veo porqué

-él es mi mejor amigo Haruka, Haruka él es Raiko Chiba, Raiko él es Haruka Tenoh…

-mmm, el famoso Haruka-murmuró al recorrerla de pies a cabeza-

-Raiko por favor-susurró Setsuna-

Haruka vio como Setsuna se apenaba a más no poder y entonces guardo la compostura.

-un gusto…-dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano-

-el gusto es mio-dijo sin disimular su aversión frunciendo la boca, entonces la rubia le envió una mirada asesina y luego sonrió con hipocresía-

-entonces… Raiko lo siento pero es que Haruka acaba de volver y…

-venía a invitarte a cenar…

-me invitaste el viernes y no viniste por mí

-venía a explicarte que ese día mi hermano no me dejó salir de la oficina… y…

-tu hermano me llamó ese día preguntándome por ti y no supe que responderle…

-bueno, bueno, porque mejor no vamos todos a bailar, tiene tiempo que no me divierto ¿Qué les parece?-dijo la rubia tratando de suavizar la tensión para ayudarle a su amiga-

-no te metas niño-le dijo Raiko-

-no le hables así Raiko-

-¿lo vas a defender encima? Siempre lo pones antes que a mí

-podrían callarse, mejor tú, espera en el sofá-le dijo a Raiko tomándolo de los hombros para empujarlo "sutilmente"- y Setsuna se va a acicalar para que vayamos ¿Qué les parece?

-me parece perfecto…-dijo la de ojos amatista-

-¿y tú niño? No pensarás venir vestido así ¿verdad?

La rubia se contuvo, toda la paciencia que había construido en su viaje, se estaba desvaneciendo, Setsuna miró en sus ojos como comenzaba a sulfurarse igual que antes, la Haruka encantadora y pacifica comenzaba a esfumarse, entonces habló.

-él tiene ropa aquí, verá que se pondrá ¿no es así Haruka?

-si, así es-le tomó de la mano y llevó a la rubia al cuarto de huéspedes-

-¡ahora resulta que tiene ropa aquí!-gritó Raiko desde la sala-mocoso-murmuró-

Entonces frente a la puerta del dormitorio de huéspedes la rubia tomó de las manos a Setsuna y la miró a los ojos.

-¿porque estás con ese idiota?-susurró molesta-

-no siempre es así

-mereces algo mejor

-él me quiere

-él te grita

-yo lo amo

-amas no estar sola, sólo es eso…

-mejor date una ducha y vístete Haruka, tu ropa está en el buró y hay toallas en el baño ¿de acuerdo?

Setsuna desvió la mirada y se soltó del agarre.

-espera, perdona, sé que no soy nadie para meterme en tu relación, pero no me gusta verte así…

Setsuna suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

-es sólo que está celoso…

-no lo justifiques conmigo porque sabes que no funcionará, sabes que no soy idiota…

-está bien, ¿quieres la verdad Haruka?-la miró desafiante-estoy idiota y perdidamente enamorada de alguien que en su vida me corresponderá, no me voy a detener a esperarlo, su vida es un laberinto, era tan inseguro pero a pesar de todo no pude evitar enamorarme y amarlo con todo mi corazón, así que mejor déjame intentar hacer mi vida porque yo sé que aunque quiera que esa persona me ame no lo hará como yo quiero…

-Setsuna, tú eres mi mejor amiga, eres como mi hermana-dijo mientras la morena se quebraba al escucharlo, ella no quería escuchar eso- dime quien es y confía en mí, prometo ayudarte, te ayudaré a que se acerque a ti ¿lo conozco? ¿Es él la razón por la que fracasan tus relaciones? ¿Acaso yo te he obstaculizado para que te le acerques? Dímelo yo sólo quiero verte feliz…

-entonces hazme caso y vístete… ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia exhaló.

-está bien no te obligaré a decírmelo.

Setsuna caminó hacia su habitación y se encerró, aprovechó la soledad y silencio para derramar una lágrima, la secó rápidamente y caminó a su escritorio que daba con la ventana, abrió el último cajón y sacó una foto, en ella estaba Haruka bailando con ella el día de su graduación, la rubia era un poco más alta que ella, y ese día le propuso llevarla a su baile de graduación ya que Setsuna estaba resignada a no ir porque nadie la había invitado, pues ella era una persona con un coeficiente intelectual increíble y las envidias no faltaban, miró entristecida la fotografía, ese era el día en que dejó de ver a su mejor amiga como tal.

Caminó al baño y enjuagó su rostro mirándose al espejo; era por aquella razón que se había enamorado de Haruka Tenoh, porque además que se conocían de años, era tan buena con ella, la protegía de los brabucones que se burlaban de sus anteojos, y le ayudaba a pasar las pruebas de los deportes, estaba ahí sin importarle nada.

Entonces ella al amarla tanto, decidió que si Haruka la había protegido y había estado ahí con ella cuando necesitó de alguien, ella la cuidaría y estaría ahí con ella, hasta que la rubia se diera cuenta de que la amaba, pero, no pasó, la rubia sufrió al terminar con Melissa y después se ocupó en ser un Casanova así que ante tal panorama interminable de amantes de su amiga, prefirió fingir que ella también tenía una vida y un amor, aunque siempre fracasaba porque salía al rescate de su amiga, simplemente por el hecho de que no podía evitar amarla.

Maquilló su rostro y se vistió un poco casual para ir al antro con Raiko y Haruka, al abrir la puerta, Haruka esperaba de pie frente a su cuarto, le sonrió, su cabello sedoso perfectamente peinado, su camisa azul marino con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón gris de sastre y un saco negro aterciopelado que ahora le ajustaba más que antes, sus zapatos perfectamente limpios y por ultimo su esencia.

-te ves muy bien-le dijo la rubia-

-gracias

-oye ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi saco negro estaba aquí lo busqué como loco por todos lados?

-esa ropa la dejaste aquí cuando viniste de estados unidos y jamás volviste por ella, así que la guardé.

-gracias…

Salieron con Raiko del edificio y subieron a su auto, un Mustang cobra, la rubia admiró el auto y sonrió, ella tenía uno mejor.

Llegaron al night sun, una discoteca que a la rubia le gustaba, cuando la inauguraron había ido con su sirena, y esta vez intentaría que su amiga se divirtiera.

Al llegar el valet tomó las llaves, entraron al sitio que ya estaba oscuro, con luces fluorescentes y con música, en ocasiones para ambientar ponían un poco de ritmo latino, pidieron una mesa, el novio de Setsuna pidió una botella de tequila, tomó un vaso y sirvió para después ofrecérselo a la rubia, más obligándola.

-lo siento pero no tomo…-le dijo la rubia un poco seca, si tomaría eso lo decidiría ella no ese plomo-

-no es lo que me ha dicho Setsuna…

-antes tomaba pero ya no, gracias de todas formas-le regresó la copa-

Después de un rato de silencio, una chica de cabello negro con destellos rojos, y que estaba que ardía, Rei Hino, su vecina se le acercó, pues la había visto llegar.

-hola Rei, ¿Cómo estas?-dijo levantándose para saludarla-

-muy bien, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo? Te ves muy bien, supe lo tuyo y lo de Michiru, lo siento…

-oh, no, no lo sientas tanto, lo he pasado mal, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar ¿quieres bailar?

-por supuesto

Haruka se alejó con la chica tomada de la mano, bajo la mirada de recelo de Setsuna.

De fondo sonaba "ella-ella" reggaetón, mientras Setsuna miraba de lejos sin soportar como bailaban tan cerca y mirando como las manos de la rubia se deslizaban por toda la anatomía de la muchacha, esa sonrisa, "tan tonta" pensó, pero la verdad adoraba esa sonrisa de príncipe de cuento.

-"si muy fiel a Michiru ¿no?"-pensaba Setsuna-

-te ves muy bien con ese look-le dijo la chica sonriéndole muy cerca de sus labios-

-gracias y tú como siempre muy bella-le respondió, la chica se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo seguro que intentaría besarla, se desvió un poco, entonces miró el entorno detrás de la chica y no pudo evitar perder la concentración, ahí frente a ella, había una chica aguamarina de espaldas, debía ser Michiru, era inconfundible, continuó bailando por inercia, pero la joven detrás de Rei tenia que ser Michiru.

Claro que era ella, era su forma de moverse, de manejarse, su sirena que rompe, su presencia, tenía que acercarse, después de bailar, llevó a Rei a sentarse con sus amigas al otro extremo del lugar, iba camino a su lugar cuando aquella joven se levantó de su asiento, las luces se hicieron más oscuras ambas caminaron y quedaron de frente, y comenzó "porque dios te hizo tan bella", la rubia tomó su mano por inercia y la otra joven no opuso resistencia.

Comenzaron a bailar, claro que era su sirena, no había duda, sonrió ante la suerte que había tenido, y la oscuridad le ayudaba, quizá no había notado que bailaba con ella.

Michiru ese día había estado tan deprimida desde la tarde, así que decidió ir a la disco con Amy, Serena y Mina que llegaron a visitarla, las chicas llevaron a Chikaru y Saki, primas de Amy, se sentaron en una mesa en la discoteca y llegaron unas compañera de clases de la primas de Amy, todo estaba de ambiente, pero desde hacía rato se había sentido observada, no creía que alguien la reconociera, había recogido su cabello a estilo griego muy elegante y había vestido unos jeans algo apretados, y una blusa blanca sin mangas, que de estar Haruka con ella se la hubiese arrancado antes de salir de casa, sonrió ante su imaginación, pero luego se sintió melancólica, sabía que si no controlaba eso lloraría de nuevo, se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa para ir al baño, cuando las luces se apagaron dejando un ambiente semi oscuro con un trasluz rojizo entonces chocó con una persona, quiso disculparse, pero entonces sintió una mano tomar la suya, cuando se percató estaba bailando con alguien, no sabia si era mujer, pero al sentir su saco, pensó que quizá no, pero es que sus manos eran tan finas pero a la vez fuertes, juraría que estaba bailando con Haruka, pero eso era casi imposible, pensaba, además que cuando se acercó a su cuerpo lo sintió un poco más recio, y no era su esencia, casi al final de la canción, prendieron unos destellos de luz blanca y lo que vio enfrente suyo juraría que era ángel de cabellera dorada, quedó hipnotizada por ese gesto gentil.

Cuando hubo un poco de luz la rubia miró de frente a la chica, pero se miraba tan diferente a su sirena más bien algo distorsionado con esas luces parpadeantes lo único que distinguió eran esos ojos zafiro que antes la habían vuelto loca Pero su aroma era diferente, además no había suficiente luz como para ponerse a buscar las diferencias, las luces volvieron a parpadear, dando anuncio a que el genero de la música cambiaria, soltó la mano de la joven y salió directo al baño, entró apresurada se miró al espejo, no sabía que pesar, ¿sería verdad que acababa de bailar con su sirena? ¿Vendría sola? ¿Quién la habría acompañado?, lavó sus manos y refrescó un poco su rostro, salió del baño y caminó un poco por el pasillo, cuando se encontró de nuevo con esa chica de frente, de fondo sonaba "beautiful monster", se miraron, entonces Michiru pensó que no había duda, esa debía ser Haruka, o quizá estaba quedando loca, la rubia pensaba que esa chica tenía que ser Michiru, lucía diferente, pero esos ojos y esa mirada eran únicos e irrepetibles.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, con temor tomó ese rostro con una de sus manos, la aguamarina no sabía como reaccionar, sabía que quizá alucinaba, y si ese chico la besaba ¿Qué haría? ¿Y si no era Haruka? ¿Y si era un juego de su mente? ¿Y si era otra mujer? Porque su cabello lucía diferente, Pero entonces dejó de pensar cuando un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos, ese sabor, eran tan suaves, la besaban con tal desespero, como sí la hubiese extrañado por años, por décadas, ¿siglos?

La rubia estaba segura que a quien estaba besando era a Michiru Kaioh, a su legendaria sirena, a ese ser que había añorado y lastimado la besaba y podía sentir como esa joven le suplicaba en ese beso que no se fuera y en su saco sintió como la chica la estrujaba con sus manos, se detuvo abruptamente, las luces blancas parpadeantes ayudaron a que sus ojos se sellaran, no había duda y si la había no importaba, era como si se hubiesen vuelto a enamorar, eso estaba claro, se habían enamorado de quien tenían enfrente, pero… ¿y si no eran quienes pensaban?, era un beso por demás conocido, pero dentro de eso ambas podían sentir algo diferente, al finalizar la canción, se alejaron, la rubia la soltó y se separó lentamente para después encaminarse a su mesa, la aguamarina que seguía desconcertada continuó hacia el baño.

La rubia llegó estupefacta y a la vez embelesada, tomó asiento y se sirvió un poco de tequila, al menos para salir de su entontecimiento, Setsuna la miró incrédula y entonces le recriminó.

-hace un par de horas me dijiste que increíblemente eras la persona más fiel y que ya no bebías y ahora veo como en lo único en lo que te has convertido es en un gran hipócrita.

-deja que te explique Setsuna, esa chica, Rei Hino, es mi vecina, sólo bailé una pieza con ella, y necesitaba un trago porque me acaba de suceder algo inexplicablemente fuera de serie, sólo eso… y…

Setsuna seguía mirándola de manera severa, y la rubia trataba que su amiga suavizara su gesto cuando unos aplausos evitaron que continuara explicando, ambas volvieron a ver y Raiko aplaudía un sarcasmo remarcado en su rostro.

-bravo, bravo, bravo… Setsuna está celosa del mocoso… debí saberlo…

-¿perdón?-articuló Haruka-

-Raiko por favor estás tomado, no digas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir-decía muy solemne pero a la vez suplicante- sólo calla-insistió-

-por favor ¿Qué? ¿Por favor que Setsuna? Estas enamorada del niñito este, si nada más vives para él

-mejor ya cállate Raiko-le dijo la rubia-

-¿Qué me calle? ¿Cómo me voy a callar lo que es verdad? Si mi "novia"-hizo énfasis con los dedos- se la pasa parloteando que, Haruka esto, Haruka aquello, como lo extraño, me preocupa tanto…

-¡lo hace por que es mi amiga!

-¡basta! ¡Ya fue suficiente los dos!-se levantó Setsuna y se fue con premura al baño-

Llegó al baño y se encerró, no se fijó en los cubículos pero supuso estarían vacíos, entonces cerró con llave.

-no lo puedo creer, ¿así soy de evidente? Hasta Raiko se ha dado cuenta, por dios, ya no puedo más, todos lo notan, ¡todos! Excepto ella… soy su amiga, su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, en esta historia soy ese personaje que siempre la va a querer y que ella jamás se dará cuenta, siempre seré la mejor amiga… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de Haruka Tenoh? ¿Por qué de ella y no de otro hombre o incluso otra mujer?... esto es demasiado para mí…

Mientras en la mesa la rubia asesinaba a Raiko con la mirada, después de que pasara una chica con mini falda y el sujeto volteara descaradamente.

-¿Qué? No me mires así mocoso… ¿o acaso a ti no te gustó?

-eres lo más ordinario que haya visto, si me gustó o no eso no te importa pero tú eres de esos sujetos que deberían aprender a callarse y abstenerse de decir tonterías, tú ya tienes a Setsuna y deberías de tener un poco de respeto al menos… aunque dudo que sepas lo que es respetar…

-¿Setsuna? Por favor, es la persona, más fría y rígida que haya visto en mi vida…

La rubia no lo soportó, estaba sentada empuñando su mano, y en cuanto escuchó lo último se levantó en un arrebato de coraje, tomó al sujeto por las solapas de la camisa, sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¡óyeme bien imbécil! ¡Atrévete a hablar así de ella otra vez y…

-ya suéltalo Haruka…

-pero… pero Setsuna yo…

-no, no es necesario…

-sí ya escuchaste mocoso, suéltame…

La rubia lo soltó decepcionada mirando a su amiga, se separó retrocediendo poco a poco, entonces miró a Setsuna acercarse al sujeto dándole una bofetada.

-se acabó Raiko, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

Haruka dejó un billete en la mesa y ambas partieron del sitio. Setsuna yacía ida, entonces la rubia detuvo un taxi, ambas subieron.

Camino al departamento de la morena, ésta permanecía absorta mirando por la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver que derramó una lágrima.

"Te conozco más que tú misma, más de lo que crees, a mí no me engañas Haruka, no me engañas y es que como no quieres que te ame así ¿Cómo? si me robaste el corazón, me has robado el alma."

_Llovía sin control aquella madrugada, era en los primeros meses después de su llegada de estados unidos, la rubia había llamado a la media noche pidiéndole a la morena que la fuera a traer al Subway porque estaba muy ebria y no sabía muy bien si tenía dinero, Setsuna le pidió unos minutos porque en aquel entonces estaba viviendo con su novio y tendría que darle una buena excusa para salir._

_La rubia colgó no porque no entendiera su situación sino porque había encontrado su billetera en el bolsillo lateral al nivel de su rodilla de su pantalón. Cuando Setsuna llegó a la estación todo estaba vacío, salió del andén y buscó con la mirada alrededor, bajo la lluvia, unos pocos autos pasaban, había truenos y relámpagos y empezaba a preocuparse por el bienestar de su rubia, ¿tendría frío?, ¿la habrán asaltado? ¿Se habría quedado en un callejón? ¿Y si la atropellaron? ¿Se habría perdido?_

_La vida de la rubia se había tornado en un vórtice de viento, nunca se sabía a donde iría, y cuando entraba en depresión porque recordaba a Melissa, salía a embriagarse, eso había durado los últimos dos meses pero pintaba a que desaparecería pronto por las múltiples salidas de la rubia con chicas casuales._

_Sin ánimos de buscar más como ultimo recurso condujo rápido al departamento de la rubia, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y al girarlo encontró algo muy desagradable ante sus ojos, la rubia tenía una bolsa de cocaína en la mano dispuesta a consumirla; las luces se fundieron cuando un trueno retumbó, seguido un relámpago las iluminó._

_-¡no! ¡Haruka!_

_-¡déjame! ¡Vete!-le dijo mientras lloraba y luego apoyaba sus brazos en sus muslos descansando su cabeza ahí para llorar-_

_-no es la solución, no lo hagas por favor-le suplicó casi con el corazón destrozado- eres el ser más fuerte que conozco no te derrumbes…_

_-es que… es que ya no sé en donde estaba peor, si allá o acá… sólo quiero dejar de sentir que me ahogo, dejar de sentir culpa…_

_-culpa ¿Por qué?_

_-porque… quizá estoy mal, quizá me he equivocado y todo el resto estaban en lo correcto, quizá debí haber escuchado y haber ido con el loquero para… para… poder ser normal, así evitarles la vergüenza a mis padres y… es que aunque yo sienta que esto es lo que quiero no puedo evitar escuchar sus ¡malditas voces en mis oídos!, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo el dolor que le pude haber ahorrado a Melissa si tan sólo nunca hubiésemos tenido nada, si lo hubiésemos dejado como algo platónico y ya…_

_-¿te estas arrepintiendo entonces?_

_-¿Qué me queda Setsuna? No tengo nada, no tengo a nadie… y sus malditas voces…_

_-¿y te importa?_

_-no, no me había importado pero sus voces, no me dejan en paz, me persiguen… para mi está bien, pero para ellos "nada es lo correcto" nada… quieren que sea lo que ellos quieren… y que siga los preceptos del resto… pero yo no soy así…_

_-a veces lo correcto no lo parece Haruka…_

_-y no puedo evitar sentir que… que no tengo a nadie sincero conmigo… siento como si me juzgaran con la mirada… e incluso he llegado a sentir que leen mis pensamientos…_

_-me tienes a mí… ¿no es suficiente?_

_La rubia la miró petrificada mientras un relámpago las iluminaba, se abrazó a Setsuna refugiando su cabeza en su pecho._

_-entonces no me dejes nunca… por favor-le pedía mientras lloraba-_

_-no, jamás lo haré…_

_-yo… yo sólo quiero ser feliz…_

_-yo te ayudaré_

_-prométemelo… promete que me quieres como soy-le pedía aún ebria-_

_-claro que lo prometo te lo juro…_

_-quédate conmigo-fue lo ultimo que susurró-_

_Sin reclamos y sin necesidad de implorar, Setsuna se quedó, y después de unos momentos la rubia se quedó dormida y cansada de tanto llorar en el regazo de la morena, se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia, los truenos y el viento, la morena le hacía una gentil caricia en el cabello húmedo._

_-te lo juro porque te amo…-susurró- y siempre te amaré…_

_Esa noche la morena no pudo seguir negando el sentimiento que alojaba en su corazón._

Iban a poco menos de medio camino, se limpió la lágrima que escurrió de su mejilla y después se hundió en el recuerdo.

-"prometí que te ayudaría a ser feliz, incluso si eso era a costa de mi felicidad, Michiru te ha hecho tan feliz, no recuerdo haberte visto antes más feliz"

_Siempre siendo la incondicional, utilizando toda y más de la empatía que un ser es capaz de emitir, estando ahí para ella… después de aquel viaje que hizo con Soichi Tomoe, y después de darle tantas vueltas en su cabeza decidió que al volver le diría a la rubia que la amaba y que la dejara intentar hacerla feliz…_

_Llegó a Tokio con la esperanza de que su rubia le diera la oportunidad, después de todo antes de partir, ésta misma le confesó que estaba cansada de los jueguitos con las chicas casuales, quizá sería el momento indicado._

_Se sorprendió al no encontrarla en su departamento, y después de ese cansado viaje, no importó, subió al auto imaginando que estaría sola en su mansión y las cosas saldrían de maravilla si tenía suerte._

_Su sorpresa fue cuando una chica de cabellos aguamarina abrió la puerta, ahí no acabó todo, su rubia amiga, estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa chica con cuerpo y carisma de Diosa con la que sería muy difícil competir, tenían algo serio… "Haruka Tenoh tenía algo serio", eso explicaba porque el cielo se caía a pedazos con la tormenta… y para rematar, en la noche, desde su habitación, escuchó a la rubia en el balcón decirle lo mucho que la amaba._

_Su sorpresa se hizo más grande conforme el tiempo pasó y su amiga era diferente, más feliz, más jovial, parecía casi indestructible… pero ella había prometido ayudarle a ser feliz y sus sentimientos después de todo, esta vez, tendrían que esperar, sino es que esperarían por siempre…_

_Recordaba aquella vez que le llegó un mensaje de la rubia "te espero en le café que está por el Subway", sin más salió disparada hacia allá, y al llegar se encontró con Bunzo y con Haruka y Michiru…_

_-me dijiste que me esperabas aquí…-dijo Setsuna al llegar-_

_-lo siento Setsuna… el mensaje era para Bunzo pero se envió a tu número, discúlpame…_

_-ah… esta bien…_

_Entonces la rubia se levantó y la abrazó_

_-bueno pero ya que estás aquí acompáñanos ¿estabas ocupada?_

_-eh… no_

_-entonces toma asiento…_

_-está bien y ¿ustedes que harán?_

_-Bunzo conoce unas mueblerías y Michiru y yo iremos a ver unos muebles para su departamento, está amueblando…_

_-ah…-dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café-_

_-¿quieres venir?-la invitó Bunzo-_

_-eh… yo…_

_-vamos, Setsuna ¿si?-le pidió la rubia con una sonrisa de jubilo que adoró, e imaginó que sería toda para ella, pero después, la rubia misma volvió a ver a Michiru regalándole su sonrisa, le sujetó la mano entrelazando sus dedos en la mesa y después un beso en sus labios-_

_-de acuerdo iré… -respondió tratando de sonar normal-_

_Y por si eso fuera poco, en la mueblería fueron al área de recamaras, había una enorme cama King Size, Bunzo se alejó un rato para ir a ver los escritorios y ella fue la "afortunada" de escuchar una plática de amantes…_

_La rubia abrazó a la chica por la espalda, se refugió disimuladamente en su cuello susurrando._

_-esta me gusta…-refiriéndose a la cama-_

_-en serio Haruka, tú no tienes un limite…_

_-y nunca lo tendré…-rió contra su cuello-_

_-pero con una condición-susurró la aguamarina-_

_-la que quieras…_

_-promete que habrá muy buenas reconciliaciones…_

_-lo juro… y si quieres empiezo ya mismo_

_La aguamarina se soltó sutilmente del abrazo, miró a la rubia sugerente, arqueó una ceja y caminó cadenciosamente hacia un joven uniformado…_

_-disculpe, quiero ese modelo_

_-ha visto el precio ¿verdad?_

_-si me pregunta de nuevo eso, hablaré con el gerente…_

_-disculpe, en un momento hacemos el tramite de la compra…_

_Setsuna estaba roja de la vergüenza por lo antes escuchado, pero aquel par, imaginaba que no había escuchado nada._

_Terminaron su día de compras a las seis de la tarde, pasaron a cenar, le agradecieron a Bunzo que había servido de chofer con su Ranger, y dejaron a Setsuna en su departamento, la rubia y Michiru pidieron quedarse ahí mismo para irse a pie, Bunzo accedió y solo quedaron la rubia y la aguamarina, se despidieron de Setsuna y dispusieron a irse, pintaba una tormenta, pero a ellas no les importó._

_Setsuna subió a su departamento cansada del ajetreo de ese día y deseando que no se repitiera uno así al menos para ella, ya de pie en la sala de su departamento, escuchó que la tormenta se dejaba caer, se asomó por la ventana y ahí estaba su amiga tan feliz y radiante aun bajo la lluvia, abrazando a la aguamarina, felices, en medio de la tormenta, besándose tan intensamente, como si para ellas el resto del mundo hubiese dejado de existir, tanta era la efusión de ese beso que a Setsuna le pareció que el clima respondía a él, el viento arreció, la lluvia asoló, los truenos retumbaron en el cielo, un atisbo de relámpagos, y entonces entendió que para Haruka, la felicidad plena había llegado y su entendimiento dio lo que más podía dar de sí, ellas eran una para la otra._

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-llegamos-le dijo Haruka y después le regaló una sonrisa de esas que deseaba fueran suyas-

Se encontraba en un dilema, la morena tenía la opción de decirle todo, pero no iba a alejarla de quien realmente la hacía feliz.

-está bien… ve a tu apartamento, te veré mañana-dijo casi sin poder-

-no, me quedaré contigo, anda no estas bien déjame acompañarte

-sí, si estoy bien, sólo quiero estar sola ¿si?

-me quedo porque quiero estar contigo, si no quisiera me iría…

-pero yo no… -hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de la rubia-no te confundas… haz lo que realmente quieres y busca a Michiru… antes de que enloquezcas, no la condenes a ella a esperarte como aquella persona me ha condenado a mí ¿quieres?

-de acuerdo pero si necesitas algo llámame…

-descuida…

El taxi arrancó y Setsuna lo vio partir, dejó escurrir otra lágrima la cual limpió porque sabía que si hubiese permitido que la rubia se quedara, ya no la hubiese dejado ir, la hubiese retenido a su lado… pero no se sintió capaz.

Mientras Haruka iba meditabunda en el auto, pensaba que a Setsuna la había lastimado mucho ese sujeto como para que reaccionara así, así de frágil, ya la buscaría para ayudarle a recuperarse anímicamente, llegó a su apartamento, recordó que había dejado su pick up en el edificio de Setsuna, ya después iría, el departamento estaba algo polvoso pero no mucho, sacudió y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, giró a una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado y su móvil estaba ahí apagado, lo miró con insistencia, su mano estaba indecisa… ¿y si mejor iba a su departamento y la sorprendía?

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	25. ¿y ahora?

**_hola a todos y aqui la gran entrega prometida... y gracias por leer..._**

**_atte: barn loren_**

_¿Y ahora?_

El sueño venció a la rubia en el sofá, despertó a las once de la mañana, el solo pensar que su departamento no estaba lo más habitable que se dijera, le dio pereza, fue al baño y se lavó los dientes, bajó con intenciones de ir a traer su pick up, su equipaje y la ropa olvidada en el departamento, al llegar, encontró una nota en el picaporte "te dejé una llave en la maseta al final del corredor, sé que es domingo pero salí un rato, he decidido tomarme unos días de vacaciones, estaré en Osaka, suerte en tu regreso a clases"

La rubia gruñó, para después retractarse después de todo Setsuna estaba en todo su derecho, entró al lugar y tomó su ropa, guardó la llave en su bolsillo, subió a su pick up y se fue a un restaurant, desayunó un poco y después en contra de sus ganas, limpió su departamento e hizo despensa estilo Haruka: pan, mermelada, cajeta, jamón, queso, mayonesa, jugos de frutas, leche y unas cervezas sin olvidar unas botanas.

Como era domingo no podía ni pagar la línea, ni el servicio eléctrico, seguía sentada en el sillón mirando su celular, eran las cuatro de la tarde, miró su reloj, decidió darse una ducha, entre la ropa que había traído del departamento de Setsuna escogió una camisa rojo vino, unos pantalones grises de sastre, y su calzado de charol negro, peinó su sedosa cabellera rubia, bajó, se puso sus gafas de sol y partió en su querido descapotable amarillo Ferrari GT F430.

En cada semáforo sentía la ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo, cambiaba constante mente de estación dejándola al final en Brother de The Organ, se estacionó al lado de unas jardineras que estaban en la parte delantera de ese edificio, se recargó un segundo en el cofre del auto, estaba dudando, miró de nuevo las llaves en su mano, y su corazón latió con fuerza, sonrió con confianza y caminó a paso apresurado hacia las puertas del edificio, "buenos días" le dijo al portero con su voz ronca, el portero la vio sorprendido y ella se sonrió a sí misma, se detuvo frente al ascensor esperando, pero nada, sentía que esos minutos se estaban volviendo horas, con las manos en sus bolsillos exhaló, miró el indicador de piso y seguía en espera, la ansiedad empezaba a invadir con más fuerza su cuerpo como si este fuese su territorio, y en un arranque miró hacia las escaleras y subió corriendo dos escalones a la vez.

Estaba ya frente a esa puerta, una puerta la separaba, levantó su mano temblorosa para tocar con el puño cuando la puerta se abrió…

Quedó atónita, ahí estaba enfrente suyo con una sonrisa que al verla se volvió una mueca de sorpresa, sentía una corriente helada recorrer su espina dorsal, juraría que una gota de sudor helado bajaba por su sien, la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, llevaba unos tenis deportivos, unas mallas negras por debajo de la rodilla, un top negro con orillas turquesa que dejaba ver su abdomen plano, y su cabello en una cola de caballo, unos sensuales mechones de color aguamarina caían por encima de su frente adosados a su piel por el sudor, que bajaba con premura desde su sien hasta su pecho, tenía un poco agitada la respiración y llevaba un termo con agua en su mano.

-_hola-_susurró casi inaudible la rubia-

Michiru tenía su par de ojos zafiros puestos encima de la rubia frente a ella, en ese extraño hibrido de Haruka, con el color subido en sus mejillas y su cabello más largo, no sabía porque se le hacía familiar verla de esa manera, pero lo cierto es que en ese momento se le estaba olvidando todo, evidentemente a quien tenía enfrente estaba nerviosa pero no sabía quien de las dos lo estaba más, si ella que aunque quería responder no podía o la otra que apenas y hablaba, la analizó bien, y claro que era su Haruka, aunque esa camisa no se la había visto puesta jamás, y esos pantalones tampoco, pero que importaba la tenía enfrente suyo y debía hacer algo antes de que se fuera.

-…hola… Haruka…

-creí que no te acordabas de mí o fingirías amnesia-rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca-

La chica rió también.

-¿interrumpo?-dijo mirando al interior-"_ojalá no piense que estoy ansiosa por pasar"_

-eh… no…-tartamudeó, dudó mientras la miraba fijamente-"_sé que mirar fijamente es de mala educación pero no puedo creerlo"_- pasa… pasa-

-gracias…-respondió entrando y recorriendo todo discretamente con la mirada, todo parecía igual que antes-

-por nada…-le respondió al darse vuelta después de cerrar la puerta-

-dudé mucho en venir-dijo la rubia intentando sonreír-

-¿en serio?-preguntó la chica-

_-"¡idiota! ¿Por qué le dije eso? Va a pensar que no quería venir ¡arréglalo cabezota!"_-bueno no lo pensé tanto, sólo un poquito-sonrió insegura-

La chica rió.

-¿y… que te trae por aquí?-"_¿no le podía preguntar otra cosa? Va a pensar que quiero que se vaya"_

_-"¿querrá que me vaya? Siempre ha sido muy directa y no le gusta darle vueltas a los asuntos"-_eh… bueno yo… venía de visita solamente-

_-"oh rayos ya lo pensó"-_ah… me alegra-

-_"¿Por qué rayos no le dije que venía a verla si sé que eso le gusta? Parece que me oxidé un poco"-_se aclaró la garganta-bueno pues yo… ¿estabas ocupada? Claro… creo que hacías ejercicio-preguntó repentinamente la rubia para después responderse-

-ah… sí… creo que sí… eso hacia-respondió la aguamarina-

-antes tú no…

-no, no antes yo no… lo sé… pero…

-ahora sí-completó la rubia-bueno creo que yo…

-¿entonces?-inquirió la aguamarina intentando alentarla a que dijera algo más_-"¿Cómo lo arreglo? rayos lo eché a perder ya pensó que quiero que se vaya ¡detenla!"_

-_"vaya creo que si quiere que me vaya"-_pensó la rubia delatándose con el gesto-

-no, no te vayas…

La rubia la miró sorprendida.

_-"arréglalo Haruka está pensando lo que no es"-_eh… no, no me voy si no quieres y… venía… yo…-pero los colores le ganaban poniéndola toda roja-

-tu…-la animaba la aguamarina_-"vamos dime a que viniste"_

-yo… venía, no yo…

-¿no venías aquí?

-no, no, no es eso, quiero decir que yo no venía, yo vengo a verte… porque quiero verte…

La chica sonrió.

_-"al fin lo dijiste"-_pensó la aguamarina sonriendo-

Ante su silencio y su sonrisa satisfecha la rubia se impacientó, dejaron de pensar estaban sumidas en un estado de embelesamiento fatal.

-creí que no estarías… por eso es que dudé en venir, no porque… no quisiera hacerlo-se explicó-

-pues… aquí estoy, aquí me tienes-le sonrió-

La rubia le devolvió el gesto ya más relajado.

-y… además yo no quería verte, aun quiero verte, a lo que me refiero, es que aunque esté aquí, no me quiero ir…

-y yo tampoco quiero que te vayas…-dijo pero creyó que lo pensó-

Un minuto de silencio les acompañó permitiéndoles mirarse con más tranquilidad, ambas enfocaron sus labios con sus miradas.

-y también quiero que sepas que no he dejado de pensar en ti…-dijo comenzando a acercarse-

-yo tampoco lo he hecho-respondió la aguamarina acortando un paso también-

-además de que… superé mi orgullo por mucho…

-ya lo veo y… eso me alegra mucho…

Ambas acortaban la distancia.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó la aguamarina-

-aquí, allá, pero siempre te llevé en mi pensamiento y aquí- dijo palmeando su pecho- más cuando estuve en la playa…

-¿viviste en la playa?

-algo así, larga historia…

-tengo tiempo…-ya sentía el aliento de la rubia cerca-

-yo también pero antes necesito hacer algo…

La aguamarina la miró sin sorprenderse por la cercanía que mantenían, se miraron a los ojos una vez más y repentinamente la aguamarina sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla, se sonrió antes de saber lo que estaba por venir y cerró los ojos, entonces esa caricia noble, ese ritual en el que dos personas se unen en un intento por probar sus almas fue realizado, la sensación de probar de nuevo la dulzura de aquellos labios era indescriptible después de que creyó jamás los volvería a probar.

Sentir de nuevo que la piel se le enchinara por las carisias del viento era simplemente algo que no hallaba la manera de describirlo, esos labios que con delicadeza y desespero le robaban el alma en un beso… con tanto requiebro.

Entonces después de unos segundos ambas al separarse sonrieron al apoyar sus frentes.

-tú me besaste ayer-dijeron ambas en un susurro para después reír-

-sabía que eras tú…-dijo la rubia-

-¿y que hacía usted en el night sun?-preguntó curiosa-

-fui con Setsuna y su novio, ¿y usted señorita?

-me llevaron Amy y Mina… sabes… te ves muy bien con ese look… me gustas más de cabello largo-rió-

-entonces creo que lo dejaré así…

Rosaban apenas sus labios cuando llamaron a la puerta…

-no esperaba a nadie-explicó la aguamarina-toma asiento-

-de acuerdo-respondió la rubia-

Abrió la puerta y enfrente suyo estaba, Jasper, la rubia que miraba atenta a la puerta mientras disponía a sentarse apenas vio al sujeto se puso de pie.

Jasper entró sin preguntar y tomó a la aguamarina de la cintura pretendiendo besarla.

-amor vine antes para verte-se aproximaba a sus labios cuando la chica lo apartó apoyando la palma de su mano en el hombro de él-

La rubia miraba atónita, simplemente parte de su valor y expectativas se vinieron abajo cuando vio y escuchó todo aquello. Jasper había llegado a envenenar lo hermoso del ambiente con su actitud prepotente y su presencia pretenciosa.

Michiru permanecía cabizbaja era como si él ejerciera una especie de poder sobre ella, tan imponente que se le hacía familiar.

-¿Quién es este?-preguntó despectivamente el pelinegro-¿este mocoso es tu ex?-reía burlándose-

-Jasper por favor…

-ah… ¿me vas a pedir que me vaya? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a él?-decía acercándose a la rubia provocándola con la mirada-

-porque no quiere, por eso te lo está pidiendo a ti…-respondió la rubia-

-aquí el novio soy yo ¿o no lo habías notado?

-no me voy a ir si ella no me lo pide-le dijo encarándolo a pesar de sentir que ella era quien llevaba las de perder ahí porque su sirena simplemente parecía débil y sobajada por su prepotencia-

-¡quiero que se vaya de aquí ya Michiru!-espetó señalando la puerta con su dedo sin apartar la mirada de la de la rubia-

La rubia miró a Michiru temblar ante el grito para luego paralizarse y entonces estrujó sus puños con fuerza y lo retó con la mirada.

-eh… eh…-la aguamarina ni siquiera podía articular-

-pídele que se vaya AHORA-recalcó con dureza-

-¡tú no le hablas así!-espetó la rubia ya molesta apoyando sus dos manos en el pecho de él y después lo empujó con un poco de fuerza-

Jasper retrocedió unos pasos y la miró enfurecido, en sus ojos se hizo presente de nuevo el remolino que cambiaba la tonalidad de su mirada, volviéndola, fría, hostil, profunda, casi abismal, arrogante y casi de escarnio, la rubia miró a Michiru de soslayo como se congelaba por completo, miró de nuevo esa mirada y lo entendió, él era como ellas…

-yo le hablo como se me antoja-dijo estrujando el ramo de rosas en su mano para después arrojarlo al suelo-

-cierto es un país libre y entonces yo también soy libre…-dijo la rubia retomando paciencia para poder ser más astuta que él- y soy muy libre para hacer esto…

Empuñó su mano y la impactó en su mejilla, Jasper era fuerte en la tierra, pero en la antigüedad, Michiru había logrado recordar que un golpe ni siquiera inmutaba a tritón él era como una piedra… entonces su rubia estaría perdida…

-¡Haruka! Mejor vete… por favor…

La rubia se distrajo al verla, la veía que le imploraba con dolor y ella la miro con confusión; y ese descuido le salió caro porque Jasper arremetió contra ella con un puñetazo en el ojo.

-¡Jasper! ¡Déjalo! Ya se va… por favor

-pareciera que te duele más que lo golpee a él, a el daño que él puede hacerme así que creo que será mejor que se quede, ¿crees que no me he cansado de tus desplantes? ya estoy harto de tus rechazos sirenita-dijo con sarcasmo- ya me harté de tus sobras…

Y mientras el sujeto parloteaba la rubia aprovechó y se movió rápida y ágil, no por nada era el viento, fue como si de su interior saliera la guerrera, como si Haruka Tenoh no estuviera peleando sino la princesa de los vientos, lo tomó de los hombros y le encajó un rodillazo en el estomago.

El sujeto cayó de rodillas, pero era duro, no tanto como parloteaban en el pasado, pero… ¿y si la rubia era la que estaba a su altura como guerrera?

El tipo se levantó, pero su propia pesadez sería su perdición, esa dureza de su cuerpo, perdería por su propio peso, le tiró un golpe al estomago de la rubia, después la pateó en el piso, ésta fue ágil y se colgó de su pierna haciendo que éste cayera, en el suelo siguieron tirándose puñetazos, después de topar con la pared, se levantaron la rubia presionando al sujeto contra la pared, después este le golpeó el abdomen, ella lo soltó y él la arrastró por encima del comedor al quedar los dos de nuevo de pie, él la sujetó de la camisa con intensión de arrogarla hacia el librero al otro extremo de la habitación, entonces ella lo sujetó de la camisa también y utilizó la fuerza invertida colgándose de él para después empujarlo hacia el librero como él tenía planeado hacer con ella, tomó impulso mientras forcejeaban su plan resultó y él por su pesadez no pudo evitar estrellarse contra el librero para que después este cayera sobre él y en el suelo lo aplastara, pero a la rubia no le fue mejor porque el la jaló desgarrándole la camisa y por la fuerza fue a caer sobre una mesa de centro de cristal rompiéndose en su espalda.

Michiru sin dudar corrió a ayudarle a levantarse.

-Haruka…

-estoy bien-dijo incorporándose-sólo… sólo quiero dejarlo fuera de tu casa…

La rubia se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba él, el librero no era muy pesado pues no era muy grande así que lo apartó, además de la gran cantidad de adrenalina que sentía recorría sus venas, sujetó a Jasper de la camisa y éste abrió los ojos.

-vete ahora mismo de aquí…

-no lo haré-articuló con dificultad- si ella no me lo pide…

-vete Jasper por favor… si ya estas harto de que no te ame entonces creo que será mejor que te alejes… porque nunca podré quererte…

Jasper la miró y después miró a la rubia para mirar parte de su camisa desgarrada.

-sabia que eras tu miserable-rió mientras miraba de frente a la rubia-

-entonces si sabes de lo que soy capaz vete…

Jasper se soltó del agarre y la empujó.

-me iré… pero no significa que hayas ganado, ya no me interesa más la "sirenita", ahora mi objetivo serás tú… pronto, y no sé como pero pronto verás quien soy yo…-y después de decir eso se sobó la cien y la rubia miró como su mirada cambiaba dejando a un Jasper un tanto confundido- ya verás mocoso…-espetó al salir…

Michiru se acercó a la rubia.

-quedaste mal herida déjame ayudarte…

-no, no así está bien, en verdad no te preocupes… mejor te ayudaré a recoger esto… sirve que él se aleja y no me ve irme…

Dijo la rubia algo distante, la verdad estaba confundida, se preguntaba ¿Cómo había sido Michiru capaz de buscarle un reemplazo? Pero por otra parte sentía que era lo justo, ella estaba en su derecho, además ella misma lo había propiciado, pero él había dicho que se había cansado de su desamor, entonces ¿ella jamás lo amó?, estaba muy confundida… debía pensar las cosas a solas… para no errar

Le ayudó a levantar las cosas en silencio, la chica no podía evitar mirarle y sentirse culpable, la rubia antes de irse se sujetó las costillas muy cerca del plexo.

-bueno… ya me voy, cuídate mucho Michiru… te veré pronto

-espera…-la detuvo en la puerta, tomó su rostro con su mano y con la otra le limpió la sangre seca con un paño mojado- estás maltrecha… quédate…

La rubia negó y se sujetó de nuevo las costillas, la chica acercó su mano a su dolencia y la rubia rehuyó un poco.

-perdona…-susurró-

-descuida…-le dijo la rubia-estabas en todo tu derecho, es sólo que…

-¿Qué?-le preguntó con ganas de saber pero con sutileza-

-nada…

_-"¿nada? Sólo te irás así"-_pensó la aguamarina_-"debo detenerte… quiero hacerlo, pero tampoco quiero obligarte"-_

La rubia estaba por darle la espalda e irse pero simplemente no quería irse sin decirlo, ya no quería equivocarse tanto y condenar a las personas a quedarse si saber lo que ella pensaba, creía o sentía, entonces volvió a verla e intentó sonreír, levantó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla tersa.

-es sólo que… siento celos, sentí celos de él, es eso, pero como te he dicho estabas en tu derecho…-se acercó muy lento hacia ella y le dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios- adiós

-Haruka… yo me equivoqué, discúlpame, esto tiene una explicación… pensé que jamás volverías, tuve miedo de esperarte y quedarme esperando, además al principio él parecía tan bueno…-dijo tomándole la mano-

-pues a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, tal vez pareció que él sería bueno pero no lo era… y tal vez pareció que yo no volvería, pero aquí estoy…

-entonces quédate… por favor…-le suplicó con sus hermosos ojos zafiro-

-una vez una persona me dijo que todo tiene su tiempo y quizá éste no es el nuestro démosle tiempo al tiempo…

Sin soltar su mano se acercó a la mesa y tomó una de las rosas que no habían sido maltratadas.

-ten-le dio la rosa a la aguamarina- prometo que no me iré, pero por ahora, no puedo quedarme…-después soltó su mano y salió por la puerta-

Michiru se sentó en el sofá, miró la rosa, la olió y después la dejó sobre el sofá.

-Haruka…-susurró-"Haruka Tenoh eres una especialista en confundirme"-miró la rosa con desprecio-no sé si estoy odiando esta rosa porque con ella me has dicho adiós o porque odio que me hagas esto… que sólo me digas adiós de nuevo… sólo no quiero que vuelvas a callar… le temo a que calles…

Pasaron un par de días y el regreso a clases se hizo presente, la aguamarina iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegó frente a su casillero, al lado del suyo se encontraba el de Haruka quien no tardó en llegar.

-buenos días-saludó animosa a la rubia-

-buenos días-contestó algo cortante-debo irme…

Era cierto, el día no se estaba tornando del todo sencillo para la rubia, sobre todo cuando el mismo director Soichi Tomoe fue quien la llamó a su oficina para decirle que entrenara en atletismo con todo el potencial que tenía, había perdido un poco de resistencia pero su condición seguía, debido a eso no se había tomado el debido tiempo para pensar en como reaccionar ante Michiru quien por otra parte se dedicaba a mirarla por la ventana desde el salón de música y pensar "¿acaso ese beso no se significó nada para ella?", exhaló, al menos no coqueteaba con sus fans que la miraban desde las gradas.

Los tres primeros días transcurrieron y esa mañana la rubia iba caminando por el pasillo pasando de largo sin ver a Michiru pues aun no tenía ninguna excusa o razón para darle entonces prefirió aguardar, hasta que esa misma tarde la aguamarina la detuvo al lado del bebedero de agua.

-¿me estas evadiendo?-le susurró deteniéndola del brazo llevándola al rincón pegándola un poco a la pared-

-no, bueno sí, pero tengo una razón…-susurró pues no podían alzar la voz-

-y déjame adivinar, esa razón es Jasper…

-no, bueno sí… pero no…

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preguntas entonces? ¿Quieres saber si estuve con él? Pues no, no lo hice, apenas y podía darle un beso…

-no se trata de eso, se trata de que quiero que tomemos distancia, por nuestro bien, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y quiero que intentemos eh… compañerismo, sí eso quiero-dijo sorprendiéndose al encontrar una solución de repente-

-entonces es eso…

-si pero no significa que no quiera verte o que quiera estar lejos de ti sólo que pienso que sería bueno intentar formar parte de la vida de la otra pero no tanto…

-¿te refieres como a un par de extraños pero no tanto?

-correcto…

-¡estás loca!- susurró con fuerza ahogando el grito-

-no, sólo intento ser racional y…

-joven Tenoh, señorita Michiru, los estaba buscando, el director quiere hablar con ambos los espera en su oficina síganme por favor-dijo Eudial la secretaria del director-

Ambas obedecieron y siguieron a la pelirroja de anteojos, al llegar Eudial las anunció.

-director Tomoe, aquí están los alumnos que solicitó…

-gracias Eudial puedes retirarte…

-con permiso…

El hombre estaba mirando por la ventana, el atardecer no tardaba en estar próximo.

-buenas tardes Sr. Tomoe-dijeron al unísono haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza-

-buenas tardes-hizo una pausa- los he mandado a llamar porque quiero pedirle un gran favor a la señorita Kaioh-dijo para después voltear- pero tomen asiento-

-de acuerdo-dijo la rubia sentándose después de Michiru-

-bueno como les decía, el joven Tenoh en el pasado semestre tuvo un rendimiento académico decadente y pésimo…

La rubia se encogió en su asiento bajando la cabeza.

-pero eso no quita el hecho de que es nuestro más grande medallista, y sin él el equipo de atletismo, seamos francos está perdido o apenas arañan un tercer lugar…

-¿y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?-preguntó Michiru con curiosidad-

-aquí es donde usted entra, estoy al tanto del esplendor y decadencia de su relación…

-pero no lo diga como si hubiese sido un imperio derrotado por favor-dijo la rubia haciendo puchero-

El hombre de cabellos plateados sonrió.

-entonces como decía sé que probablemente para ambos sea muy difícil pero necesito de usted señorita Kaioh para que funja como tutora de Tenoh los próximos quince días, aunque ya no estén más juntos creo que sí pueden convivir y realmente si se sienten incapaces díganlo desde ahora…

La rubia abrió grande los ojos y Michiru se coloreó.

-yo si puedo-dijo Michiru anhelando que la rubia no se negara-

La protegida del viento miró hacia el gran ventanal que daba a la espalda del director, la luz color naranja entraba en destellos, volvió a ver a Michiru y se ensoñó con la hermosa imagen que solo le faltaban que le llovieran pétalos para enmarcar tan sublime rostro y perfecto perfil.

-acepto-dijo un poco bajo-digo… si puedo-después se apenó-

-entonces creo que sí podremos-dijo Michiru sonriendo por dentro al ver lo estupefacta que estaba Haruka-

El director Tomoe sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-entonces no hay más pueden retirarse…

-gracias, con permiso…

Haruka salió más rápido que el viento y Michiru apenas se levantaba de la silla.

-espero resultados Kaioh y sabe… Tenoh no le huye tanto al matrimonio como dice-después soltó una carcajada, Michiru se ruborizó- las segundas oportunidades llegan señorita Kaioh y a veces son contadas, no todo está en sus manos, ayúdele a darse cuenta que hay más tiempo que vida, pero no debe desperdiciarlo… porque si no la muerte llega y gana, así que aparentemente no se tiene tanto tiempo como se cree

-entiendo y gracias… con permiso-

Al caer la noche la rubia sólo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, rodando y enredándose entre las sábanas.

-sí, tu como no… "quiero que tomemos distancias", y ahora la voy a tener más cerca que nunca, bueno sí la he tenido más cerca-sonrió pícaramente-no, no, enfócate, enfócate… -fingió seriedad- soy firme, soy fuerte soy Haruka Tenoh y ella es Michiru Kaioh, yo soy fuerte y ella es linda, yo soy muy audaz, ella es sensual, yo soy un Tenoh, yo estoy perdida-chilló-¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Y en ese berrinche de media noche logró dormir hasta las dos de la mañana.

Por otro lado a la mañana siguiente la aguamarina bajo la regadera pensaba que sería lo mejor que existiría poder compartir su tiempo con ella, enamorarla de nuevo y enamorarse de nuevo, rió para sus adentros y cerró los ojos dejando que el agua acariciara su rostro en su totalidad.

Los siguientes trece días había marchado bien hasta este punto, que se turnaban para trabajar ambas a solas en sus departamentos, Michiru se sentía totalmente atraída a la rubia pero hasta ahora podía disimularlo bien, su cabello la volvía loca, y cuando la rubia arremangaba sus mangas hasta los codos y su finos brazos pero algo fuertes ahora y atléticos como siempre la provocaban, por otro lado la rubia sólo lo evadía o intentaba hacerlo porque la belleza de su acompañante parecía estar más rebosante que nunca y como sabía que había estado ejercitándose aceptaba que le asentaba de maravilla a su anatomía completa…

Hasta ese día, estaban en laboratorio de química, cada quien en una mesa para dos, la rubia se encontraba mirando hacia el techo, las conexiones de agua y electricidad, peinó su cabellera y bostezó pensaba en lo que le había dicho hacía unas horas el Dr. Tomoe; repentinamente su elemento en alianza con ella le trajo a la nariz un aroma a humo, pero era ese olor de cuando apenas está por producirse, tenía un olfato muy agudo desde la antigüedad, sus sentidos se activaron y reaccionó abrazando a Michiru agachándola al piso, después de eso algo en la mesa frente a ellas explotó, la alarma contra incendios se activó y el agua caía del techo, había humo y bruma, y ella había terminado sobre la aguamarina ambas tiradas sobre el piso de lozas monocromáticas, sus miradas se atraían por una fuerza intensa y magnética, sus labios eran como un par de imanes con polos iguales, sellaron sus labios en un beso profundo y vehemente, suplicante y absorbente.

Se separaron con prisa y levantaron del suelo, la rubia corría bajo el agua llevando a Michiru de la mano hacia la bodega del laboratorio que estaba al salir del pasillo dos puertas después del laboratorio, llegaron ahí y se encerraron.

-estamos a salvo Michi…-pero calló cuando sintió que la chica la empujaba contra la pared tirando al suelo un poco de trabajos manuales que estaban en el estante de al lado, después sintió unos labios tibios y húmedos atacar los suyos con desespero…

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-preguntaba la aguamarina besándola-… ¿crees que puedes venir y sólo besarme?-pausaba tomando aire-… ¿acaso para el viento los besos no significan nada?-decía con la respiración entre cortada-

Repartiendo besos tortuosos en el rostro y labios de la rubia, para después halar de las solapas de la camisa con fuerza y romper los primeros botones, sintiendo las manos de la rubia recorrer su anatomía con pasión y requiebro, ambas rompiéndose del deseo…

Después de sacarle la corbata se miraron a los ojos.

-¿y para Haruka Tenoh que soy?...-preguntó-

-eres todo Michiru… lo eres todo… para el viento, para Tenoh… todo-suspiró-pero…-entonces la otra arremetió contra sus labios-

-¿pero que?-le mordió el labio-

-necesitamos hablar…-dijo en un suspiro al sentir como la otra le desabrochaba el cinturón-

-ya hemos hablado antes o ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

-no… pero… yo…necesito tener las cosas claras…

-si tan solo te callaras tendrías las cosas claras, porque puedo ver el deseo en tu mirada…

La rubia la tomó de los hombros…

-quería pensar las cosas pero… si dices que podemos aclararlas entonces aclarémoslas…-dijo la rubia tomándola de la cintura para después deslizar su mano por debajo de la falda de la aguamarina y recorrer con ahínco la piel de su muslo para terminar apoyando la pierna de la chica en su cintura, la chica se amarró a su cintura con ambas piernas, la rubia avanzó entorpecida y terminaron sobre un escritorio, la rubia sentada en él y el aguamarina sentada sobre las piernas de la rubia abrazando con sus piernas su cadera.

-perdóname…-dijo de repente Michiru mientras recibía besos en su cuello con los ojos cerrados-

-deja de pedirme perdón yo también me equivoqué, me equivoqué tanto…-suspiró en su oído-

-nos equivocamos…-aclaró tomando a la rubia del rostro para besarla en los labios y ahogar la pasión-

La rubia desabrochó la blusa de la chica con delicadeza rosando su piel haciéndola estremecer; el viento azotaba con fuerza arrastrando feroz las hojas del otoño esparcidas en todo el campo del Mugen gakuen.

La rubia sentía de nuevo aquella sensación de vértigo en el estomago, y la chica sentía como la piel se le crispaba, entreabrió los ojos sólo para comprobar que los bellos rubios de la espalda de su amante estaban erizados, por fin la rubia le despojó de la blusa y el sweater, acariciando sus brazos y su espalda con ternura y voracidad, el viento forajido sobre las olas salvajes.

-nunca dejé de desear que fueran tus manos, de anhelar tus labios… mi Haruka…-suspiró-

Entonces sintió que la rubia la besó en los labios pero en su rostro sentía la humedad de aquellas lagrimas.

-no… no puedo creer que después de todo lo que te hice me perdonaras…

-es que yo también fui culpable…-susurró acariciando su rostro-

-perdóname por evadirte… por callarme… por… por dejarte… Michiru…

-calla… si el pasado no sirve para nada ahora… te amo…-suspiró, para luego refugiarse en su cuello e inspirar su aroma-

La rubia obedeció y calló, bajó el cierre de la falda de la aguamarina, la chica que estaba sentada encima suyo la recostó en el escritorio y le sacó el pantalón, cayendo al suelo junto con este la falda y dos pares de zapatos también cayeron, la rubia la tomó con delicadeza posicionándose encima, besando su frente, sus ojos, delineando sus labios y su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos, recorriendo con su boca, su cuello, su pecho, soltando por fin el bra, probando cada sabor de aquella piel sonrosada por las mil y un sensaciones, por los mil y un roses delicados.

Paró en su abdomen sintiendo como la chica delicadamente respiraba y le tomaba de la cabeza hundiéndola en ella.

-promete que nunca más te iras-dijo la aguamarina-promete que te quedarás-la rubia se detuvo y pensó frío, miró a su sirena ahí tendida y tan segura de lo que hacía, la rubia sabía que ella misma no dudaba pero no podía prometerle aquello, no ahora- ¿Haruka?-preguntó levantando la mirada-

-no puedo…-dijo derramando una lagrima-

-¿Qué?

-no estoy segura…-dijo la rubia-

-¿aun dudas de mí?

-no, es que me iré y no quiero dejarte así… no quiero y no puedo…

-no entiendo ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

La rubia se levantó y recogió su camisa del suelo poniéndosela.

-esta mañana me dijeron que me iré por un par de meses, iré a las olimpiadas, pero no a las estudiantiles de siempre, soy numero uno en Japón, así que competiré a nivel nacional, por eso el director Tomoe te pidió fueras mi tutora, ayer por la mañana me aplicaron unos exámenes…

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?

-porque jamás planee esto, lo siento…

Michiru se levantó de prisa, le dio la espalda a la rubia y se vistió, al voltear miró de frente a la rubia que ya estaba vestida, entonces la encaró y la miró a los ojos.

-¿dos meses? ¿Te parece poco? ¿Cuándo?-le preguntó al borde del llanto-

-me voy pasado mañana-apartó la mirada-

-mírame-le pidió a manera casi de suplica sosteniéndole el rostro delicadamente-¿hasta cuando?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta-

-yo… vuelvo en…

-no Haruka, ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de lastimarme?-preguntó con sus zafiros inundados en lágrimas y la voz quebrada, para después caminar hacia la puerta y salir-

La rubia salió poco después, los pasillos estaba desiertos, recogió sus cosas en la enfermería y bajó al estacionamiento para marcharse a casa, al llegar al edificio permaneció dentro del auto en el estacionamiento, se apoyó en el volante y se ahogó en lágrimas, hundiéndose en un llanto que le perforaba el pecho y el alma, el solo ver el dolor de su sirena en sus ojos, le dolía y temía, que la odiara por eso.

Al día siguiente no asistió a clases porque se dedicó a hacer tramites, fue a un salón y le devolvió a su cabello el estilo corto de siempre, en la noche no pudo dormir mucho y a la mañana siguiente fue al instituto para coger ahí el autobús, todos habían llegado a despedir al pequeño equipo seleccionado del mugen, buscó entre la multitud a su sirena y ahí estaba a lo lejos, bajo un árbol, el viento del otoño zarandeaba las copas de los arboles, dejando a su paso un rastro de hojas en el viento, hojas que pasaban ante los pies de Michiru, la miró con dolor y subió decepcionada al autobús.

Cuando el autobús ya se había alejado sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo.

"_sé lo que estas pensando, pero no, no te odio… te amo y eso no va a cambiar, que tengas suerte, mi viento, te esperaré…"_

_Michiru…_

La rubia sonrió y respondió:

"_gracias por ser tú y por existir y hoy… hoy dejaré de hacerte daño… lo prometo"_

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

**si les gustó comenten porque los comentarios constructivos son agradables y gracias por seguir la historia.**


	26. Por favor

Hola a todos... despues de un rato de ausencia volví para darle final a esta historia que ha sido mi compromiso con ustedes... espero les guste este capitulo

atentamente:

barn loren

nota: lo que está en cursivas son recuerdos, lo que está en comillas es lo que haruka piensa y luego lo que está en cursivas y en comillas es la perspectiva de michiru.

* * *

"¿Quién es más infantil? ¿Tú al restregármelo en la cara o yo al hacerlo de la misma manera?"

_Por favor…_

Decisiones, demasiado difícil tomar una, pero no podemos dejar de tomarlas, unas duelen, otras matan, y unas no van para bien, otras simplemente se toman pensado no en lo que conviene sino en lo que conviene a la persona que amas, lo difícil que es evadir una vez la posible solución, eso es tomar una decisión, decidir aun dependiendo de lo que venga, de lo que sea, siempre buscando el camino viable, para ti, para ella, para ambas porque si te equivocas, te arrepentirías el resto de tu vida, y es que a veces lo correcto no lo parece, y lo que te hace daño es lo que parece estar bien, y lo que está bien para ti parece hacerle daño a ella…

Como un par de segundos pasaron dos minutos, pasaron un par de horas, dos días, y dos semanas… así de rápido se desvanecieron dos meses, entre la esperanza de que al volver su rubia, volvieran a ser una sola, en que el temor de si la amaba o no había desaparecido, sabía que la rubia era increíblemente inmadura en ocasiones pero la amaba y volvería, al fin la incertidumbre se esfumaba.

Dos meses en los que no hizo más que extrañar a Michiru, de noche la soñaba y de día la pensaba, tenía las cosas claras en la mente, por supuesto que la amaba pero el amor que ella le brindaba era lastimoso, ¿Cómo poder amar sin lastimar? ¿Y como evitar hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho?, esa noche era su ultima carrera, el oro era suyo, cerró el casillero y vistió su chaqueta, atravesó por la puerta que iba a la pista, miró al entrenador y esa mirada de seguridad total ahí estaba, pero aquella sensación no la dejaba en paz, cerró los ojos y exhaló.

La carrera comenzó, el viento se alió a ella como solía hacerlo, ninguno de los competidores se le igualaba por más que lo deseasen, corrió pero fue como si volara, entonces ese atisbo de recuerdos la atacó, sintió un trasudor en su espalda, su corazón latió como caballo desbocado.

* * *

_-¿estás rompiendo conmigo?-interrumpió con la voz ahogada desviando la mirada, evadiendo su mirada, no quería ver ese gesto, esos ojos, a esa persona que la estaba quebrando-_

_-y es lo mejor y lo sabes… yo ya no tengo más para darte… tú y yo ya no tenemos nada…-dijo con una calma y una tranquilidad desesperante-_

_-no, tu no tienes nada…-dijo ahogando el llanto-_

_-lo sé y yo sé que estas con alguien y…-decía con paciencia mientras Michiru se contenía para no explotar-_

* * *

"creo que ya te he lastimado lo suficiente Michiru…"

* * *

_-creí que querrías arreglarlo-susurró destrozada tratando de ignorar lo que dijo la rubia sin lograrlo_

_-entonces estarás mucho mejor sin mí, sabes… yo quiero estabilidad, no quiero que adivines lo que siento, no quiero que supongas o creas…-suspiró- no puedo ser el sentido común de las dos, no puedo, y tampoco espero que tú lo seas, pero tampoco puedo contra los celos, necesito confiar, necesito estabilidad…_

_-creí que confiabas en mí, creí que con que me amaras bastaba, ¡¿entonces que demonios tenías conmigo?! ¡Siempre he sido yo quien te consciente! ¡Quien cede! ¡Y en quien cabe la prudencia porque tu eres una impulsiva e inmadura y así te amo tonta!-gritó ofuscada con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿no confiabas en mi? ¿No me creías? ¿No me amabas? ¿No te bastaba con eso para confiar en mí sabiendo que no te abandonaría por nadie?_

_La rubia sintió un golpe en el pecho indicio de que el llanto se dejaba venir a sus ojos, sus lágrimas se dejaron venir sin piedad confundiéndose en su rostro con las gotas de lluvia._

_-todo Michiru, tenía todo, mi vida, mi alma… todo pero después todo cambió, también llegué a sentirme como un muerto viviente, pero eso cambió Michiru, estoy con alguien más, y ahora es diferente…-le dijo bajando la cabeza-_

_-¿y por eso huyes? ¿Por un mal entendido que no supimos resolver? ¿Tienes miedo de superar eso y mirar tu error? ¿Por no haber hablado esto antes? ¿Por eso te conviertes en algo que no eres? Mira como estas vestida, ¿Qué es lo diferente? ¿Qué a ella la amas y a mí no? mira como te peinas tu no eres Haruka…_

* * *

"debo aprender a dejar de lastimarte si esta es la lección que debo aprender, creo que ya la aprendí"

* * *

_-¿Por qué estas con ella si me quieres a mí? ¿Qué hay de lo que sentimos?_

* * *

"tienes razón Michiru debo pensar en lo que tu sientes, debo empezar a hacerlo y dejar de pensar tanto en mí"

* * *

_-quisiera cambiar la manera en que te sientes, quisiera poder…_

* * *

"estuviste ahí para mí, ahora yo quiero estar ahí para ti, y esta vez realmente lo siento"

* * *

_-no me pidas perdón si no lo sientes… puedo ayudarte déjame intentarlo_

* * *

"cuando vuelva prometo que no me iré, aun si el hecho de quedarme duele"

* * *

_-prometo que entonces yo te buscaré…-bajó la cabeza y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar, volvió a verla-adiós sirena-susurró, miró una vez más su camino y partió bajo la lluvia, se acercaba el anochecer-_

* * *

"fui tan dura contigo en el pasado"

* * *

_-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó preocupada tratando de tocar su rostro-_

_-no fue nada-respondió evadiéndola-_

_-dime la verdad Haruka deja de mentirme, nos vemos una vez al día si tenemos suerte pero necesito que esto funcione, ayúdame a que funcione…_

_La rubia se contuvo estrujando el volante con sus manos lo cual la chica notó._

_-¿quieres la verdad Michiru? -le dijo con su característica voz ronca y forzada-_

_-¡si! Eso es lo que quiero-insistió-_

_La rubia se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y la miró fríamente._

_-es tu idiota amiguito Touya, contigo el niño dulce, a mí me reta y me acecha ¿no te das cuenta que babea por ti? ¿No te das cuenta que desea más de ti?-dijo con esfuerzo conteniéndose para no gritar-que te quiere alejar de mi…-murmuró-_

_-Haruka… yo… no-dijo sorprendida tratando de responder-_

_-si no me crees será mejor que no vengas a mi apartamento-dijo arrancando el auto y la chica no bajó, permaneció sentada y cruzada de brazos, lo que tomó como un "no bajaré" su sirena podía ser tan testaruda como ella no se lo imaginaba-_

* * *

"Creo que es justo que aprenda a cuidar de ti"

* * *

_-Haruka… yo me equivoqué, discúlpame, esto tiene una explicación… pensé que jamás volverías, tuve miedo de esperarte y quedarme esperando, además al principio él parecía tan bueno…-dijo tomándole la mano-_

_-pues a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, tal vez pareció que él sería bueno pero no lo era… y tal vez pareció que yo no volvería, pero aquí estoy…_

_-entonces quédate… por favor…-le suplicó con sus hermosos ojos zafiro-_

_-una vez una persona me dijo que todo tiene su tiempo y quizá éste no es el nuestro démosle tiempo al tiempo…_

_Sin soltar su mano se acercó a la mesa y tomó una de las rosas que no habían sido maltratadas._

_-ten-le dio la rosa a la aguamarina- prometo que no me iré, pero por ahora, no puedo quedarme…-después soltó su mano y salió por la puerta-_

* * *

"he sido injusta contigo, estas en todo tu derecho de ser libre…"

* * *

_-calla… si el pasado no sirve para nada ahora… te amo…-suspiró, para luego refugiarse en su cuello e inspirar su aroma-_

* * *

"me amas… y por eso sé que siempre merecerás demasiado"

* * *

_-promete que nunca más te iras-dijo la aguamarina-promete que te quedarás-la rubia se detuvo y pensó frío, miró a su sirena ahí tendida y tan segura de lo que hacía, la rubia sabía que ella misma no dudaba pero no podía prometerle aquello, no ahora- ¿Haruka?-preguntó levantando la mirada-_

* * *

"será mejor que te prometa cosas que sí podré cumplir"

* * *

_-¿dos meses? ¿Te parece poco? ¿Cuándo?-le preguntó al borde del llanto-_

_-me voy pasado mañana-apartó la mirada-_

_-mírame-le pidió a manera casi de suplica sosteniéndole el rostro delicadamente-¿hasta cuando?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta-_

_-yo… vuelvo en…_

_-no Haruka, ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de lastimarme?-preguntó con sus zafiros inundados en lágrimas y la voz quebrada, para después caminar hacia la puerta y salir-_

_"sé lo que estas pensando, pero no, no te odio… te amo y eso no va a cambiar, que tengas suerte, mi viento, te esperaré…"_

_Michiru…_

* * *

"y aun así olvidas y me perdonas y encima me amas, no tendrás que volver a pedirme que me quede, estaré ahí contigo aunque no quieras que esté como sé que debo estar, como yo siento que es correcto que debo estar, debo dejar de hacerte daño y aunque sé que me haré daño y a ti en un principio, después te veré crecer y dejaras de necesitarme tanto"

* * *

El viento se tornó en su contra, atacando a su figura, una reacción ante la manera de pensar de su dueña, el mar y el viento eran imposibles de separar y ella se atrevía a pensarlo, una ventisca de viento la atacó…

Vio cada imagen en su mente, las fuerzas se le iban, la pista la absorbía, la maldita decisión estaba tomada, le haría daño a ella pero eso no importaba si su sirena estaba bien, el resto no importaba.

Se sintió morir pero sabía que tenía la victoria, se equivocó, un atleta la rebasó por el carril derecho, llegó en segundo lugar, llevaba la plata a casa, ¿Haruka Tenoh en segundo lugar? Debía aprender a pasar a ser parte del segundo plano de ahora en adelante no siempre se gana ¿no?; Se repetía en la cabeza pues con la decisión que había tomado ya, sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que un día dejara de ser prioridad para Michiru, sonrió lo mejor que pudo y levantó la medalla en el aire, sabía que el director Soichi no estaría contento pero ella había aprendido algo ahora, o al menos eso creía.

Llegó a Tokio a la noche siguiente, el autobús llegó hasta la central en vez de al colegio, miró a sus compañeros ser recibidos por sus familias, por sus amigos y por sus amores, Setsuna estaba de viaje de doctorado, Bunzo seguía en las olimpiadas estudiantiles y…

Alzó la vista y Michiru la esperaba, el clima era frío parecía acababa de llover, sonrió melancólicamente y se acercó, pero la aguamarina llegó antes y se tiró a sus brazos.

-te extrañe…-le susurró la aguamarina provocando que la piel de su cuello se enchinara-

-y yo a ti-le dijo con honestidad-

-¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Qué se siente ser ganadora?-le dijo aferrándose a su brazo-

-no siempre se gana Michiru he traído la plata…

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo has hecho a propósito verdad? Tú y yo sabemos que puedes dar más…

-sólo paso y ya…

-bueno pero eso no importa… para mí sigues siendo la numero uno-dijo sonriéndole-

-¿quieres ir a tomar café?

-me parece bien-dijo para después rodearle el cuello y darle un pequeño beso-

Caminaron a la acera y pararon un taxi.

Llegaron a una cafetería cerca de un puente que daba al mar, entraron despacio, el lugar era cálido, paredes marfil, suelo alfombrado, luces graduadas, y olor a granos de café, tomaron una mesa y ordenaron; la rubia se mantuvo callada, hasta después de tomar su capuchino y comer su panqué. Y para la aguamarina no había pasado desapercibida en lo absoluto esa mirada melancólica.

Acercó su mano a la de la rubia y le sonrió afablemente.

-pasó algo más en ese viaje ¿no es así?

La rubia asintió.

-sabes que puedes decírmelo…

-sí lo sé-sonrió-es sobre, nosotras…-susurró-

Michiru cambió el gesto pero se mantuvo paciente.

-también he pensado en eso entonces se trata del famoso ¿qué somos?...-sonrió-

-algo así… tú y yo somos dos almas gemelas…-le sonrió la rubia-

-¿y que más?-sonrió-

-yo te cuido y tú me curas

-me gusta eso

La rubia cambió el gesto a uno más serio pero sin dejar de ser tierna.

-prometo que te pertenezco, te cubriré de la lluvia, te abrazaré cuando haga frío, velaré por ti, para encontrar un lugar donde siempre estés segura… jamás me iré, daré todo por tu bien, podrás halar de mí siempre que me necesites…

-_"¿será verdad que mi viento está por pedirme matrimonio?"-_pensó en un arranque de su imaginación_-_

-te prometo lealtad, fidelidad, te prometo quedarme-rió-aun cuando no quieras que esté ahí, te prometo protegerte de todo y contra lo que sea, daría todo solo por tu bien, seré fuerte para ti, jamás te dejaré caer aun cuando eso signifique arriesgar todo, sé que estará bien, porque eres mi princesa…-tomó la mano de la aguamarina-

-¿y tu mi príncipe?-rió divertida-

-solo soy un humilde servidor que te promete su vida, que te protegerá y cuidará de ti no importa lo que pase no osaría jamás perpetrar tu dulce fragilidad, te juro mi amistad.

La aguamarina cambió de gesto.

-me quedé en que me prometías tu vida, pero lo de amistad no lo entiendo…

-prometo ser tu mejor amigo y no lastimarte, porque he pensado que si el amor que yo te doy te hace daño, sería mejor que intentáramos relacionarnos como siempre sólo que sin amarnos, sólo amistad… así nuestro lazo jamás se rompería.

-amistad-meditó- tú estás demente, después de todo lo que ha pasado tú y yo no podemos ser amigas…

-intentemos por favor, estoy tratando de que permanezcamos a una distancia prudente donde yo no toque tus sentimientos, me equivoco Michiru, siempre me equivoco, es como dijiste una vez, somos humanos, y por favor entiende que si te estoy pidiendo esto es porque no quiero perderte por uno de mis errores, ya una vez te sentí tan lejos y no quiero que vuelva a suceder, te cuidaré de todo incluso de mí si es necesario, y sé que no quiero volver a verte sufrir y llorar de nuevo porque eres lo más importante que existe para mí…

La aguamarina le soltó las manos y la miró severa.

-no, no quiero tu amistad, no quiero ser tu amiga, no me jures tu amistad, júrame tu amor eso es lo que quiero-entonces una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla- por favor, eres lo único que para mí importa en esta vida y entiende que tu y yo nunca, nunca seremos amigos…

-nunca digas nunca…

-acabas de decirlo, y yo estoy segura de que te quiero conmigo para mí…

-estaré para ti…

-pero un amigo no me haría sentir segura en un abrazo, no se quedaría a mi lado al dormir, no me arrullaría al dormir con sus latidos, no me dejaría sentir su piel, y sabes porque tu y yo no podemos serlo…

-claro que podemos…

-se suponía que debías preguntar porque, pero tu y yo no podemos serlo porque nunca lo hemos sido, ni en esta vida, ni en la otra, y francamente no quiero eso…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-sólo lo sé, porque la amistad no es lo mismo que el amor y yo te amo, si tú a mí no entonces no quiero tu amistad ni nada, además de que… ¿Qué harás cuando esté con alguien más?

-yo… yo…

-yo también Haruka, yo me partiría de celos, ¿no lo entiendes? Te quiero a ti.

La rubia la miró fijamente y después se pasó la mano por la frente desviando la mirada.

-¿no lo habías sopesado verdad?, no pensaste en que tu amistad sería para mí, sólo eso en determinado momento, que algún día no me bastaría y me cansaría, me quieres proteger y me sigues dañando, ¿Qué harás? ¿Me entregaras en el altar de un templo? ¿Irás a ver como nacen los hijos que pudieron ser tuyos? ¿Me presentarás a tu futura esposa?

-no, yo no haría eso no pienso estar con nadie más siempre y cuando te tenga a ti…

-¿y el día que no me tengas? ¿Realmente lo único que desearás será mi amistad? no me puedes decir que no necesitas que te amen…

-sé que tu me amas…

-¿y me condenarías a amarte sin sentirlo? -se levantó furiosa de la mesa, sólo que sus finos modales lo disfrazaba bien, y nadie en el lugar se había dado cuenta de su discusión-

Cuando ya había avanzado unos pasos se regresó y la miró fijamente.

-sólo dime una cosa más, no le des vueltas, sólo responde qué o quién ¿de donde sacaste esta idea?

-yo… yo… sólo pensé que sería bueno a empezar a valorar lo que tengo contigo, porque si de algo estoy segura es de que no quiero perderte y además no quiero lastimarte…

-¿y te das cuenta que si me dejas libre me pierdes y con el hecho de decirme que intentas dejarme libre me hieres?

La rubia guardó silencio, la chica le dio la espalda y se fue.

Después de mirar por la ventana hacia la nada, pagó la cuenta y se marchó a su casa, se sentía como una completa idiota ¿Qué le había hecho creer que su sirena aceptaría? Quizá ella misma empeñándose en pensar que jamás la perdería de una manera u otra creía que con sus imprudencias ya lo había hecho.

Así pasó un mes, sin cruzar palabras, sin mirarse, sin buscarse, la rubia pensando en su gran error y la aguamarina ocupada sintiéndose herida, y la verdad sentía coraje pero, la extrañaba y empezaba a ceder, si esa era la única manera de tenerla entonces pensó que accedería, esa tarde en el mugen estaban en laboratorio de química, la chica era su compañera de mesa, la rubia estaba recostada en el respaldo y apoyaba su cabeza en la pared, sonó la campana y estaba empacando todo en su portafolios, pero no encontraba su calculadora científica, mientras Michiru parecía revisar sus apuntes, una vez que no hubo nadie, la chica extendió la calculadora hacia su dueña.

-¿buscabas esto?

-eh, sí gracias…-dijo cerrando el portafolios y disponiendo a irse-

-espera-le tomó de la mano-

-dime…

-te… necesito-le dijo tranquilamente- y te quiero, acepto tu amistad…

-¿estas segura? ¿Si es esa una manera de lastimarte yo no accederé?

-me lastimarías más si no me aceptas-le sonrió-

-de acuerdo-dudó, pero se acercó a abrazarla-tengo entrenamiento, si necesitas algo dímelo o búscame, podemos salir si quieres también…

-pero sabes… hoy saldré a las cinco y media, ¿crees poder esperarme?

-por supuesto a esa hora termino, ¿Dónde te veo?

-en el complejo de natación…

-ahí estaré, cinco y media…

Y así fue después de su entrenamiento, pasó a las duchas aprovechando que no había nadie se aseó, al terminar fue a buscar a la aguamarina, encontrándola hablando con un chico apuesto de cabellos plateados que se encontraba de visita en el Mugen Gakuen por dos semanas, "llevaba tres días apenas" pensó mosqueada, su nombre era Diamante Blackmoon, sabía muy poco de él, sólo que era muy romántico, artístico y delicado, sólo estaban platicando y ella era su "amiga" así que se tragó sus pensamientos acallando a sus celos y su conciencia que le decía "te lo dije", y se estaba acercando, cuando vio al sujeto, apartarle con delicadeza un mechón de cabello y rosarle las mejillas "¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!", no lo soportó suficiente, Michiru la vio desde las tribunas y le saludó, haciendo que el chico volviera a verla, la rubia no le quedó más que estrujar el portafolios que llevaba en la mano, recorrió el complejo de natación con la mirada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-"malditos celos injustificados, malditos celos injustificados"-se repetía caminando hacia su motocicleta-

Por otro lado Michiru platicaba con Diamante.

-¿Haruka Tenoh es tu novio?

-¿lo conoces?

-tiene bastante fama por aquí… pero dime ¿se enojó?

-eh… creo que sí…

-¿y tiene motivos?-preguntó acercándose a sus labios-

-sí…

-¿entonces si es tu novio?

-claro… sólo que no está en su mejor momento… pero se le pasará, lo conozco más de lo que cree…

-venía por ti ¿cierto?

-así es…

-¿y ahora en que te irás?

-no lo sé…

-tengo una motocicleta, si quieres te llevo…

-pareces de fiar, pero te advierto que si dices que me llevas es a mi apartamento no a otro sitio ¿entendido?

-por supuesto oye pero…

-¿Qué como me di cuenta?

-ajá…

-supuse que es lo que haces cuando te topas con una chica linda y te ofreces a llevarla…

-vaya, parece que me leyeras el pensamiento…

-no, no lo hago, sólo lo supe, porque mi Haruka era así…

-y no me digas, sorpresivamente "cambió" déjame decirte que las personas así no cambian…

-él es diferente…

-eso dicen todas…

-no, yo no soy todas, y Haruka si cambió, porque es difícil de explicar pero… me ama demasiado

Subieron a la motocicleta de Diamante y el chico la llevó desgraciadamente por la autopista que la rubia solía concurrir pues había poco tráfico y escasez de patrullas vigilantes, y en un camino en "Y", un par de motocicletas se encontraron, la rubia giró y miró a su sirena detrás esa motocicleta, miró al tipo con casco, ella iba con casco así que su molestia no quedó en evidencia, aceleró a todo lo que daba y los dejó atrás. Llegó a su departamento y tomó una ducha, decidió que no se alteraría pues ese había sido el resultado del que su sirena había hablado.

Michiru llegó a su departamento, se despidió de Diamante con un apretón de manos y sonrió al tomar el ascensor, y recordó las palabras del Dr. Soichi Tomoe: _"__las segundas oportunidades llegan señorita Kaioh y a veces son contadas, no todo está en sus manos, ayúdele a darse cuenta que hay más tiempo que vida, pero no debe desperdiciarlo… porque si no la muerte llega y gana, así que aparentemente no se tiene tanto tiempo como se cree"_

Sabía que la rubia tardaría un poco en entender pero de una manera u otra debía hacerla entrar en razón.

Pasaron unos cinco días.

¿Debería explicarle y llamarla? no podía evitar sentirse una idiota, y no sabía por qué si por haberla dejado sin más en el complejo de natación o porque una parte de su ser se resistía a volver con ella por temor a lastimarla y perderla aun sabiendo que la amaba, pero luego sopesó que igual la perdería, ella y su maldito orgullo.

La miraba desde el trampolín de la piscina practicar natación, tal y como lo haría una sirena, en ocasiones la chica se daba cuenta que era observada, entonces la rubia le daba la espalda y partía, subía a la azotea y se recriminaba a sí misma, la rubia era mas distante así que nunca logró notar que era observada cuando corría en la pista de atletismo, o cuando practicaba judo o esgrima.

Entonces en una de tantas llegó a tiempo para defenderla de unos patanes cuando esta salía de la piscina.

-hey hermosa, porque no vienes y nos presentamos mejor, yo sé que tu eres la chica prodigio la gran Michiru Kaioh pero tu no sabes ni quienes somos nosotros.

-será en otra ocasión debo irme.

-pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa?, estás soltera ¿no es así? Y no tienes muchos amigos se mas amable.

-ya dijo que no, ¿verdad preciosa?-dijo Haruka haciendo su aparición triunfal, con las manos hundidas en sus bolsillos-

-no te metas Tenoh ¿con que derecho te crees de venir?, tú y ella no están más juntos-dijo el chico, comenzando a molestarse-yo sé que ella es tu ex, y la quiero para mí…

La rubia tragó seco, eso era verdad y la verdad le dolía como una puñalada-tienes razón, yo no tengo ningún privilegio ni derecho sobre ninguna chica del instituto, pero… sobre ella, sobre ella sí, con Michiru Kaioh es diferente porque hemos vuelto-mintió-

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesto el chico-

-si así es como lo oyes, ella es mía, y te ha dicho que no y tú no quieres entender-le dijo apretando sus puños, la chica la miraba atónita esa era su rubia, sólo que con un toque de madurez que le provocaban sensaciones en el estómago- y un concejo así no se corteja a una dama, vamos vete mejor suerte la próxima sigue intentando, tal vez la próxima si puedas portarte como un caballero y si lo vas a intentar te advierto que no con ella porque es mía-le dijo mientras el chico se retiraba-

-gracias Haruka esos chicos ya estaban comenzando a asustarme-dijo al salir de la piscina y Haruka le alcanzaba la toalla y desviaba la mirada-

-no te preocupes por suerte sólo pasaba por aquí-dijo la rubia bajando la mirada y yéndose, al darle la espalda se detuvo y le susurró para que su voz no hiciera eco- perdona por mentir-

-espera… iré a cambiarme, ¿me esperas? El otro día quedamos que saldríamos pero no dejamos fecha, ¿puedes hoy?

-claro-dijo la rubia sonrojándose-

Esa tarde fueron a ver el atardecer a la playa en el deportivo amarillo de la rubia, por insistencia de la aguamarina porque la rubia quería llevarla al faro o por un café y la chica insistió de todas maneras.

-¿lo ves?, este atardecer no es mejor que el de ayer y no será más hermoso que el de mañana-dijo la rubia, se había vuelto un poco pesimista y amargada-

-si, si es mejor…

-¿Por qué? no tiene nada extraordinario

-es mejor porque estoy contigo-le dijo la chica sin despegar su atención del horizonte y colocando su mano sobre la de Haruka-

Y de esta forma continuaron saliendo, como un par de "amigos" ¿quizá?, pero con comentarios que no eran típicos de una amistad.

* * *

"_Me preguntaba si algún día me volverías a llevar contigo o me despedirías con un beso ¿llegaría el día en que yo pudiera volver a probar tus labios?, los rumores de que estabas con otras y todo eso ante mis ojos eran diminutos pues la mayoría del tiempo lo pasabas conmigo, te volviste a ganar mi corazón de una manera u otra fue como volvernos a conocer y descubrir que la amistad no era para nosotros porque yo no me veo con nadie más que no seas tú, llegué a sentir que yo derrumbe nuevamente ese muro que te construiste dentro, cada vez me sonreías más, ya no eran coqueteos superficiales, en tu mirada había un brillo especial cuando mirabas mis ojos… teniendo citas que no eran citas, recuerdo que tan celosa me ponía cuando te veía con otra chica, y cuando tu me mirabas con otro chico y el recelo se desbordaba por tu álgida mirada verde…"_

* * *

Al timbrazo las clases terminaban, salían juntas del mugen pero sin tomarse de la mano, en ocasiones la rubia cargaba las cosas de la chica y caminaban viéndose de una manera misteriosa, lo cual todos notaban, y a las chicas a quienes les gustaba Haruka se acercaban para molestar a Michiru e incomodar a Haruka.

-hola Haruka, dime ¿saldrás conmigo el sábado?

-eh, ¿te conozco?

-claro estuvimos juntos aquella vez en el night club, hace poco.

-tiene meses que no voy a ese tipo de lugares.

-bueno no creo que Michiru se moleste si me ayudas ahora a llevar mi maqueta de química hasta mi casa, y en realidad no tendría porque… solo es tu AMIGA

-eh bueno… es que yo…

-vamos, dime ¿con quien irás al baile de graduación?

-es muy pronto para pensar en eso, aun faltan meses

-si pero yo quiero ir contigo-dijo la chica sujetándose del brazo de Haruka- ¡vamos Haruka! Invítame.

-no te preocupes Haruka iré sola de vuelta a mi apartamento, te veré mañana-le dijo Michiru un poco molesta zafando su portafolio de la mano de la rubia, dándole la espalda-

-eh… Michi… Michiru espera- después se dirigió a la chiquilla- preciosa eres muy linda pero tengo otros planes en mente ¿si?-le dijo a la chica soltándose con sutilidad corriendo tras la aguamarina-

-espera, yo… no iré con ella es claro lo que quiere-decía la rubia mientras caminaba en sentido contrario, una mano metida en su bolsillo y la otra con el portafolio en su hombro, mirando a Michiru caminar fingiendo no ponerle atención-

-¿y que es lo que quiere?-inquirió-

-quiere un chico que la lleve al baile, yo no soy lo que ella busca solo que no lo sabe y tú lo sabes mejor que yo, además tu y yo tenemos un plan, iremos a la playa tu nadarás y yo te cuidaré… ¿no es así?-preguntó mirándola y deteniéndose mirando a Michiru quien ya se había parado y sonreía-

-tienes razón-dijo sonriendo, y así caminaron juntas hasta la salida-pero hoy nadarás conmigo-

-no, eso si que no…

-entonces yo no nadaré, y solo dios sabe a quien cuidaras…

-está bien, está bien, también entraré contigo al mar.

Eso era lo que sucedía cuando la chica se ponía celosa, pero cuando la diosa del viento, se llenaba de este sentimiento, era como un huracán.

Ya habían finalizado las clases otro día escolar acababa y en el pasillo contiguo al aula, la rubia esperaba a su pintora estrella a que saliera de esa clase que era la única que les separaba, quería sorprenderla, entonces un chico alcanzó a Michiru en el umbral de la puerta del aula cuando aun no terminaba de salir.

-¡Michiru! ¡Michiru! ¡Espera!-dijo el chico alcanzándola, se detuvo, recuperó el aire y la miró de frente-hola, mi nombre es Kenzo Hoshino-dijo el chico nervioso-sé que no nos conocemos, pero soy un admirador tuyo, y tus pinturas y yo… solo quiero pedirte una cita, ¿saldrías esta noche conmigo?-le preguntó sacando un ramo de rosas de detrás de su espalda-

-eh… es que yo… no sé, tengo que pensarlo, Kenzo…-dijo la aguamarina-

-bueno, al menos acepta mi ramo de flores por favor, con esto te expreso todos mis sentimientos-

-esta bien Kenzo sabes yo…-dijo la chica suspirando, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que quien le entregara ese ramo fuese Haruka, sabiendo que quizá eso jamás sucedería, entonces miró al pasillo del lado contrario, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos esperando encontrar a su corredora con el pie apoyado en la pared, una mano dentro de su bolsillo, extendiéndole la otra mano diciéndole "¿vamos? ¿Vienes conmigo?", pero no la vio, se había cansado de esperar tal reconciliación que quizá no sucedería, al parecer la rubia se había tomado en serio la palabra "amistad" y ella debía darle una ayudadita a que se diera cuenta que ellas jamás sería amigas, no podían.

-Kenzo… yo…

-¿si? ¿Michiru?

-pasa a mi apartamento a las siete, estaré lista.

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy, estaré allí puntual, creí que me torturarías haciéndome esperar por mucho, o que tu "no sé" era un "no" más bien-el chico hablaba y hablaba mientras caminaban debido a los nervios-

Llegaron al pasillo y Michiru traía el ramo de rosas en sus brazos, caminando junto al chico buenmozo y todo un cerebrito, cuando se topó con Haruka al lado de la garrafa de agua potable, así, reclinada sobre el muro, con el pie sobre éste, una mano en su bolsillo y la otra sujetando su portafolio, con los ojos cerrados esperando pacientemente, con un rostro sereno, esperando por ella… así como ella quería, la rubia abrió los ojos y apuntó esa miraba verde y pacifica en las flores y luego en el chico.

La rubia volvió a cerrar lo ojos ya un poco más seria y sonrió.

-adiós Kenzo, felicidades…-dijo la rubia ocultando su orgullo herido-"_te llevas a la mejor, soy una idiota"_-pensó-

-Haruka yo…-alcanzó a susurrar Michiru cuando pasaba junto a Haruka deteniéndose-

-Tenoh, adiós y gracias, ¿no te irás?-preguntó sin malicia el chico-

-no, aun no -dijo la rubia bajando el pie, dejando caer su portafolio en el suelo, y cruzando los brazos-

-¿A quien esperas?-volvió a preguntar el chico sin ánimos de burla-

-a nadie importante Kenzo, a nadie especial-le respondió la rubia- felicidades de nuevo-dijo abriendo los ojos sin mirar a Michiru dirigiéndose a Kenzo-

-gracias Tenoh adiós-dijo el chico caminando unos cuantos pasos esperando más adelante a Michiru-

-Haruka yo…-trató de explicar la chica-

-adiós Michiru-dijo recogiendo su portafolio, guardó su mano en su bolsillo y le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera-

La chica volvió a ver y Kenzo la esperaba.

-"soy una tonta, si esperabas a alguien me esperabas a mí Haruka perdóname pero debes comprender que no quiero tu amistad, te quiero a ti"

* * *

"_En ese momento prefería que me gritaras o que estallaras, a tu silencio e indiferencia, recuerdo como esa vez le entregué a Kenzo las flores fuera del mugen y le pedí disculpas pues rechazaba la cita, aun así al día siguiente, me dejaste y me clavaste esa misma mirada verde que adoré pero esa vez la sentí tan dura y fría conmigo, aun recuerdo como me dijiste al volver al edificio de mi apartamento, en tu auto"._

* * *

Ese día la aguamarina corrió tras Haruka en el estacionamiento entonces la rubia volteó al escucharla.

-¿si? Michiru-

-¿vamos?-le dijo un poco tímida-

-sube-le dijo la rubia con frialdad-

Ya dentro del auto la chica notó que iba realmente camino a su departamento no como antes que "la llevaría a su departamento" pero terminaban en otro lugar.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy Haruka?

-tú a tu apartamento y yo al mío-le respondió sin despegar la vista del camino-

-sabes Haruka, sobre lo de ayer yo no salí con Kenzo, yo…-le decía la chica comenzando a ponerse nerviosa-

-eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Michiru… somos solo amigas-dijo estacionándose frente al edificio, sin mirarla- cuídate hasta mañana-

La frialdad de la rubia no duró pues al día siguiente la chica logró convencerla de ir al puerto, ya era de noche, habían estrellas, y una farola, las parejas pasaban por ahí y ellas reclinadas en la balaustrada del puente, miraban el agua y el firmamento.

La rubia la miró y la tomó de la cintura rodeándola con un brazo y con la otra mano la tomó de la mano y comenzó a bailar.

-¿Qué haces Haruka? aquí no hay música, además no sé bailar-preguntó la chica riendo-lo sabes-susurró con aire de memorias-

-sólo quiero bailar… intentar- le dijo empezando a suavizar su gesto de molestia-

-la gente nos está mirando ¿sabias?-dijo la aguamarina-

-no me importa, ¿a ti te importa?-respondió riendo-

-jamás me ha importado

Se miraban a los ojos, poco a poco la boca seria de la rubia se tornó en una sonrisa, cuando ambas comenzaron a estallar en risotadas casi como antes.

-tienes un par de pies izquierdos ¿sabias?-dijo la rubia carcajeándose después del pisotón-

-¿ah si? ¿Entonces porque no paras de bailar conmigo?-preguntó cuando la rubia la tomó por la cintura inclinándola hacia el piso, mirándola a los ojos, apunto de besarla-

-porque creo que ya aprendiste-le dijo poniéndose de pie otra vez-

Se pararon y siguieron bailando, la rubia solo miraba como los cabellos aguamarina de la chica volaban por encima de sus hombros, inhalaba su esencia y adoraba la inocencia de su voz, la miraba reír y carcajearse con cada broma y gesto que la rubia decía y le hacía, después quedaban nuevamente juntas y la chica se perdía en esa mirada verde esmeralda que tanto adoraba.

-bueno acepto ir contigo al baile de graduación sé que esta es tu manera de pedírmelo-le dijo riendo-

-¿ah si?, pero…en ningún momento yo dije que… bueno esta bien si tu insistes iré contigo-dijo mientras le sujetaba la mano y se miraban sonriendo bromistas-

**...**

**CONTUNUARÁ...**

**gracias a samaka, shiryuu celas, pitty y alexia que han seguido la historia tambien a los que se han animado a comentar, AleWindT, poseidon wrath, ariel wind, yaten tenoh gracias...**

**saludos.**

**barn loren**


	27. No puedo jugar a los amigos

Hola! a todos... pues aqui estoy de nuevo... lo prometido es deuda y ya no quiero hacerlos sufrir más, aqui está la esperada RECONCILIACIÓN... me divertí un buen escribiendola espero que les guste.

quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor.

advertencia: Lemon (está de más especificar)

nota: lo que está en cursivas es la perspectiva de michiru... y el ultimo parrafo en cursivas es un recuerdo.

a partir de este cap, habrá comentarios de michiru...

_No puedo jugar a los amigos_

Ya era de tarde el mugen cerraba de noche y en el complejo de natación, Haruka miraba como Michiru nadaba en la piscina, sin ser vista por supuesto, la chica notó que ya era tarde entonces salió de la piscina y se dirigió a las duchas, Haruka salió del lugar y la esperaba afuera con su convertible amarillo planeaba esta vez poder decirle lo que sentía, habían compartido ya mucho juntas como amigas, había aprendido tanto, pero a una persona como ella le costaba aceptar que se había equivocado y principalmente estaba arrepentida, miró desde lo lejos que Michiru venía caminando, entonces un chico se paró frente a ella deteniéndola de una manera un tanto impulsiva, no pudo ver bien estaba un poco oscuro solo había una farola, Haruka caminó lentamente y se escabulló por detrás de unos arbustos.

-eres muy hermosa Michiru Kaioh ¿lo sabias?

-qui… ¿Quién eres?-pregunta ya nerviosa la joven-

-soy Touya nena-dijo saliendo de las sombras y acercándose cada vez más- ¿ya me olvidaste?

-¿aja?- preguntó invadida por el miedo-

El chico era bastante apuesto, cabello café bien parecido pero a Michiru le infundía pavor mirarle a los ojos.

-te quiero preguntar una cosa.

-cla… claro dime-le dijo alejándose-

-¿estás soltera?

-eh… yo…-dijo siendo interrumpida por el chico-

-los rumores dicen que Tenoh y tú volvieron y otros dicen que no es así, y yo quiero comprobarlo, sabes… él solo te va a partir el corazón de nuevo, va volver a jugar contigo y cuando se aburra de su juguetito te va a dejar por otra, otra vez…- dijo y sonrió- por un juguete un tanto más nuevo, más bonito y más interesante que tu, pero descuida para mi tu jamás pasarías de moda, además la ultima vez que yo recuerde no te dejó por alguien más joven…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de él?-dijo notando que Touya hablaba como si le conociera bien-

-porque he visto como deja a las chicas llorando por él y luego ni siquiera les llama, un buen ejemplo… tú-le dijo comenzando a sujetar su brazo recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su mejilla acercándose más a sus labios para besarla-

Con cada cosa que miraba y escuchaba Haruka cada vez se sulfuraba más, entonces miraba ese temor que invadía a Michiru y no lo dudó más.

-¡hey! ¡Imbécil! ¿Qué crees que haces con mi novia?

-¿Qué? Tenoh pero… ¿tu de donde saliste?-preguntó asustado al ser tomado por sorpresa-

Haruka sonrió levemente.

-ya te lo dije Michiru es mi novia y yo la espero hasta que termine de hacer todo lo que tenga que hacer para después irnos juntos.

-pero… pero eran solo rumores Mi…Michiru él ¿en verdad es tu novio de nuevo?-preguntó el chico cada vez más nervioso-

-si, Haruka Tenoh es mi novio-dijo Michiru soltándose de Touya corriendo hacia Haruka abrazándole- y eso lo sabes de sobra…

-ahora vete ¿quieres? o verás de lo que soy capaz-dijo la rubia empuñando su mano- otra vez…-dijo sonriendo con burla-

El chico huyó asustado dejando atrás a Haruka y Michiru un tanto confundidas por el suceso.

-Michi… Michiru yo… bueno tú-balbuceaba mientras con su mano sujetaba su nuca, y permanecían aun abrazadas- bueno yo, no soy buena con las palabras-

Entonces Haruka deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven, trayéndola más hacia sí, miró sus labios.

-desde hacía tiempo moría por volver a hacer esto-le dijo-

Michiru no mostraba oposición con lo que era evidente que sucedería, se miraron a los ojos una vez más, el corazón de Haruka latía como caballo desbocado, más que cuando sentía cerca a la muerte en una curva en las carreras clandestinas, cuantas veces había burlado a la muerte, pero esta vez, la ansiedad le comía, Michiru, sentía un hueco en su estomago que le contraía casi como gritando "hazlo ya", Michiru le rodeó la nuca con sus brazos y con sus manos acarició su corto cabello rubio, respiraban agitadas casi saboreaban ya esos labios, estaba apunto de hacerse real eso que tantas veces imaginaron hacer de nuevo, y Michiru por fin sintió la calidez, relajó sus hombros y cerró los ojos, Haruka también; la noche había caído por completo, y en el suelo había una sombra en donde ambos cuerpos abrazados y unidos por un lazo más fuerte que ese beso parecía uno mismo, entonces con la respiración acelerada dejaron de besarse y apoyaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos, sonreían.

-te amo Michiru Kaioh y pensé que jamás podría volver a decírtelo, me equivoqué y lo siento-

-nos equivocamos, no fue tu culpa, además si no lo hacías hoy yo hubiese esperado el tiempo que fuese necesario-

-eres tan paciente y es como si siempre hubieras sabido que no soportaría ser mas tu amiga… ¿tan predecible soy?

-no, pero tu cara cuando estás celosa te vende…-dijo riendo-

-amo tu risa, daría la vida por ti mi hermosa sirena, cada parte de mi ser para que tu pudieras existir, esto no es un juego jamás lo será nunca lo ha sido, jamás lo fue, lo que te dijo ese sujeto no es cierto, para mi solo existes tu, porque para que quiero entender el mundo si teniéndote a ti entiendo mi mundo, yo te juro que…

-no, Haruka calla-dijo silenciando a la rubia- no jures algo que no estas segura si vas a cumplir, con ese riesgo yo me enamoré de ti desde hace milenios-

-no, Michiru, no me voy a callar, no más silencio te amo y sé que te necesito, te necesito tanto, y hoy estoy más segura que nunca de que jamás me iré, tan seguro como que sé que si mi corazón deja de latir muero.

* * *

"_Haruka mi amor ahora me arrepiento por cada vez que dudé de tus palabras, cada vez que pensé que me habías mentido, y recuerdo cuando pensaba en aquellas palabras que me decías tratando de alejarme aquella vez bajo la lluvia, y yo pensaba que era verdad que me habías mentido todo ese tiempo que habías traicionado nuestro amor, mi amor pero desde que volviste de aquel viaje supe que habías cambiado y no me rendiría hasta que estuvieras de nuevo a mi lado"_

* * *

-eres mi deidad marina ¿sabias?

-entonces pruébamelo.

La rubia le sonrió.

-eres insaciable… mejor vámonos, ya es tarde…-tomó la mano de la aguamarina y subieron a su auto-

Al llegar se acercaron uniéndose en otro beso, ambas estaban paradas bajo el pórtico próximas a las columnas del edificio donde residía la aguamarina habían vuelto a media noche, estaban solas había poca luz.

Pero poco a poco el beso se tornó mas intenso y profundo, la rubia la acercó tomándola de la espalda, deslizando su otra mano por la pierna de la chica aguamarina, colocando esta en su cintura, desde la entrada lentamente y en pasos con poco equilibrio retrocedieron al convertible, y entonces la chica se sentó en el cofre, ahora con sus piernas se amarraba al cuerpo de su amada Haruka, como pudo la chica aguamarina, sacó la camisa de la rubia del pantalón e introdujo su mano en su espalda, la noche era algo fría así que al contacto con la piel de la rubia esta se estremeció al sentir lo helada que estaba, sus pechos estaban agitados, ambas dejaban de sentir el frio de la noche, las orejas de Haruka estaban sorprendentemente rojas, la chica jugueteaba con su cabello, y ella deslizó su mano hacia el hombro de Michiru, y luego hacia los botones de la blusa del uniforme de la chica, desde su mejilla comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello, cuando en eso, intentaron acomodarse sobre el cofre del auto y comenzó a sonar la alarma, ambas se desconectaron y fue como si hubiesen despertado, la rubia miró a la chica y la chica a la rubia, miraron hacia el suelo encontrando el saco, la corbata y las llaves del auto de la rubia, también el sweater y el chaleco de la chica aguamarina, se miraron de nuevo y se rieron al notar la situación, la rubia le dio la espalda para recoger las cosas que habían quedado en el camino, colgó las prendas en su brazo, se echó las llaves al bolsillo y tomándose del cinturón guardo su camisa dentro de su pantalón, por encima de los hombros le puso, el sweater y su saco a la chica.

-hace frio y no quiero que enfermes-le dijo mientras le acomodaba el cabello con sus dedos y la miraba tiernamente, la aguamarina le miró tiernamente sonriendo-

-¿y que hay de ti? tampoco quiero que enfermes, tómalo- dijo la chica en un intento por devolverle el saco-

-no, no, quédatelo, sino no terminaré lo que empecé hoy- dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza-

-¿es una amenaza?-dijo mientras reía y le miraba a los ojos- te deje hecha un desastre- dijo la chica acomodándole el cabello-

-debes entrar a tu apartamento y yo partiré al mio, te llamaré al llegar-

-llévame contigo-le dijo con una mirada muy tierna-

-quiero ir lento, tenemos toda una eternidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido-

Esa mañana nublada, y salpicada de manchas negras y nubes grisáceas, la rubia bajó rápido del auto con un abrigo en manos tocó la puerta del departamento de Michiru y esperó, al abrirse la aguamarina salió e impulsándose con las puntas de sus pies se colgó en el cuello de la rubia besándola, la rubia la envolvió en el abrigo y corrieron al auto.

-vamos llegaremos tarde Michiru-la chica subió cubriéndose-

Había mucho tráfico, y el reloj no iba a parar.

-llegaremos tarde al colegio ¿Qué es lo que habrá sucedido?, ¿Por qué no avanzan?-preguntó la chica mientras miraba por la ventana-

-no lo sé, tomaré ese atajo, creo que lo conozco-le dijo lo rubia-

Aceleró rebasando a un auto y se desvió, era una carretera bastante solitaria, avanzaban y avanzaban pero no había señales de una salida o un retorno para reincorporarse al camino al contrario se adentraban más a un área silvestre, la inevitable tormenta no se hizo esperar, con los parabrisas funcionando, la rubia se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor, la chica le miraba.

-Haruka ¿Dónde estamos?

-ya es tarde Michiru y no tiene caso que busquemos la manera de llegar seguiré ese camino de tierra creo que ya sé donde estamos- dijo desviándose para tomar el camino- por acá esta una casa de campo mía-dijo entre dientes algo molesta-

Molesta ¿con quien? Consigo misma pero eso la aguamarina no lo sabía.

Y así avanzaron, el convertible se atascó y por más que aceleraba no avanzaba.

-no se va a desatascar lo conozco-le dijo la rubia golpeando el volante al momento que se quitaba el saco y cubría a la chica-

Bajaron del auto y Haruka señaló la casa.

-mira allá esta-exclamó señalando-

El zapato de la rubia se atoró en un hoyo que ahora era puro lodo, mientras agitaba sus brazos para no caer al rio, pero fue vencida cayendo, Michiru corrió y se tiró al agua.

-¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! ¿Estas bien?-dijo mientras sostenía el rostro de la rubia en sus manos-

-si, si no fue nada-dijo-

Era un hecho la lluvia ya se había vuelto tormenta, y las dos estaban dentro del lago cubiertas hasta el cuello, entonces de nuevo sucedió, un clic que les sucedía al mirarse a los ojos, lo dudaron ni medio segundo cuando la chica atrajo el rostro de la rubia hacia sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso totalmente correspondido, pero la rubia la detuvo en seco.

-Michi… Michiru dijimos que iríamos despacio-le dijo sin darle la mirada-

Haruka salió del agua extendiéndole la mano, la chica la tomó, Haruka atravesó unos arboles, y guió a la chica hasta la casa, una bonita casa con un pórtico, hecha de madera y algo tradicional a las casas de norte América, llegaron a la puerta de madera con cristal, y la rubia abrió, el piso era de ébano, paredes color marfil, había una chimenea, y unos pequeños sofás beige.

-no podremos prender la luz porque los truenos pueden fundir los fusibles y se estropeará el sistema eléctrico-le dijo la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta y soltaba la mano de la chica-iré por leña al sótano, siéntete en casa-

La rubia bajó al sótano encontrando la leña y se quedó por unos momentos sentada en las escaleras.

-eres una imbécil Tenoh, ahora va a pensar que la trajiste aquí a propósito primero muy decente y ahora una descarada ¿Qué pensará de mí?-se dijo tomándose de la cabeza, se levanto y cargó la leña para subir-

Llegó a la sala colocando los maderos en la chimenea, pasó su mano por arriba de esta buscando unos cerillos pero no los halló, la chica solo le miraba perder la paciencia mientras ella yacía sentada en un sofá.

-¡demonios! iré al auto por mi encendedor, al menos para prender las velas en los candelabros-le dijo a la chica antes de salir por la puerta-

-pero Haruka-

-ahora vuelvo-le dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda-

La chica se levantó y buscó en un buró que tenía un par de retratos de la familia Tenoh y uno de Haruka en su motocicleta, tomó el retrato para mirarlo de cerca y detrás de este se encontró con una caja de fósforos y un cigarrillo, sonrió ladinamente y encendió la chimenea, prendió las velas de los candelabros adosados al muro mientras recordaba el gesto de la rubia.

-seguro piensa que yo creo que sus intenciones son otras-se dijo a si misma mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo del saco encontrándose con el encendedor, volvió a sonreír y salió de la casa para buscar a la rubia-

-¡Haruka!- le gritó mientras miraba como ésta estaba reclinada en la puerta del auto, con el motor de este en marcha tratando de desatascarlo-

-no encontré el encendedor- le respondió sin mirarla-

-no es tu culpa, vamos entra a la casa sabes que no es bueno que estés bajo la lluvia-le dijo acercándose a esta mirándole a los ojos acariciándole el rostro-apaga el auto y entremos-

Y como si hubiese sido una orden, la rubia se detuvo y entró para apagar el motor, salió del auto, cerró la puerta y entonces la chica la sorprendió con un beso.

-no, no quiero, no debo- le decía la rubia-

-¿no quieres? ¿Segura? Si sólo es un besito- le dijo retándola-

-no, yo no quiero… cometer los mismos errores, precipitarse es malo-

-no huyas ¿acaso amarme es un error? Tu y yo nos conocemos de sobra-le dijo mientras la rubia se apartaba de ella-

-no, es que ¡te estoy deseando con todas mis ganas!-exclamó, entonces la chica le tomó de la camisa y la besó con fuerza-

-no tengas miedo yo también te deseo-le dijo suspendiendo el beso-

Comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente hasta que llegaron al pórtico de la casa, la chica se aferraba al cuello de la rubia mientras ésta la cargaba manteniendo las piernas de la chica amarradas a su cintura, había truenos y relámpagos pero eso no las detuvo, entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta, la rubia ni siquiera notó que había fuego ahora, la chica inundaba su rostro de besos, besaba sus labios, su frente, entonces llegaron frente a la chimenea, y la rubia se arrodilló poniendo a la chica sobre una alfombra de oso mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿estas segura? – le dijo tratando de detenerse con la respiración acelerada y las palabras entrecortadas-

-¿estas segura tu?-le respondió-

-no es válido responder una pregunta con o…-pero calló al ser silenciada con un beso intenso-

La chica la besó mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y mandaba al suelo la corbata de la rubia, despojándola de toda la ropa mojada, después con menos temor la rubia se dejó caer sobre esta y como un tigre la despojó de su blusa recorriendo todo su torso con la calidez de sus labios, la chica le alborotaba el cabello, dejando salir pequeños gemidos, pronunciando su nombre, mientras esta recorría su cuello, estando sentadas, la chica la despojó de su camiseta, bajando a su pantalón, desabrochando su cinturón, pronto estaban solo con su ropa interior la cual no tardó en llegar al suelo… después de que la pasión fue apaciguada desquitándose con sus ropas dieron paso al amor.

Era como visitar por primera vez el paraíso, la intensidad y magnitud de sus emociones estaban al borde como nunca antes, su encuentro era casi nuevo, pudieron sentir un calor naciente en sus pechos y como si un fuego se originara en sus estómagos con la sensación embriagante de un vértigo azotar sus entrañas estremeciendo sus cuerpos por completo, poder sentir la respiración de la rubia de nuevo recorrer su cuerpo, sentir aquellos labios saborear su piel, y sentir que al lado de la aguamarina… que ese, ese era el sitio al que pertenecía y quería pertenecer por el resto de su vida, darse cuenta de nuevo que esa mujer era su razón de ser, ahogarse en su esencia; poco a poco el calor del fuego quitó la humedad fría de sus cuerpos, ahora estando perlados de sudor que ardía con cada caricia, era sentir que sus mentes se nublaban y un huracán de sensaciones tan anheladas, tan nuevas y a la vez conocidas les atacaba, el ímpetu de cada rose y la vez el requiebro la volvían loca.

La rubia abandonó sus labios para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle, simplemente se sintió ahogada en ese par de zafiros brillantes y tiernos, la chica se sentía libre en la selva exótica verdosa y profunda que la admiraba.

Ambas sombras de dos cuerpos amándose se proyectaban en la pared, y por primera vez probaban algo que nunca antes habían probado en tantas veces que se habían amado, podían probar la eternidad, en ese momento podían sentir que sólo ellas existían, el resto se desvanecía y dejaba de importar como si fuesen lo único que existía en el universo y a través del tiempo, el éxtasis les embargaba en su punto máximo de ebullición, cuando se volvieron una sola, sentía su hermosa cabellera aguamarina rosar su piel, húmeda por el nivel de la temperatura, sentía sus manos aferrarse a su espalda.

-abrázame fuerte, no me dejes… temo que el frío vuelva si te separas de mí…

-no me iré te lo juro…

Se abrazó fuerte a la sirena y fusionaron sus almas, en una descarga de placer y una marea de sentimientos, sus cuerpos eran rodeados completamente de un aura ascética de un color dorado y aguamarina.

-te juro mi amor sirena, es tuyo… todo de mí siempre ha sido tuyo-le susurró antes de que la chica se estremeciera y arqueara su espalda victima del misticismo y la enajenación para después secundarla-

Y afuera el aire y la lluvia se fusionaron en uno solo arremetiendo contra el mar embravecido, amándolo, el viento amando al mar, sellando finalmente sus destinos en uno solo, como nunca antes había pasado, el fuego de la chimenea ardió con fuerza y luego un trueno retumbó en el cielo, pintando relámpagos.

Porque lo que no sabían aquel par de amantes era que aquella tarde no se habían amado como siempre, aquella tarde se amaron siendo la legendaria princesa de los vientos y la mística sirena.

Después de un rato ya había paz en el ambiente, la chica estaba recostada en el pecho de la rubia, quien la rodeaba con su brazos, sus pechos se inflaban y desinflaban totalmente agitadas… por sus sistemas intranquilos solo el ruido de la lluvia chocar contra las ventanas y caer en las baldosas y la claraboya junto con el sonido de la madera consumirse les acompañaba, Haruka miraba al techo meditabunda, y la chica se aferraba a su pecho el panorama era muy pacifico después de la tempestad que habían creado, ahora sus rostros estaban coloreados de anaranjado por el reflejo del fuego y sus sombras se miraban pacificas en la pared, pareciendo un solo cuerpo, pronto la rubia se durmió; después de un rato la rubia despertó envuelta en unas sabanas blancas reposando su cabeza en un cojín del sofá, y Michiru llegaba desde la cocina con una bandeja.

-he preparado un poco de chocolate-le dijo mientras se arrodillaba acercándose a la rubia, dándole un beso-

La rubia tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo.

-sabe muy bien señora Tenoh-le dijo la rubia mientras sonreía-

La chica sonrió algo confundida y la rubia le acarició la mejilla.

-es la bata de mi madre ¿sabes?... y te queda perfecta, te ves hermosa amor- la chica había recogido su cabello con una cola de caballo, rió y le dio otra bata, a lo cual la rubia sonrió-

-y esta es la de mi padre- dijo ahora riendo-

Terminaron su taza de chocolate y la chica se metió de nuevo en las sábanas, la rubia la abrazó, ahora sentadas, un sofá le servía de respaldo a la rubia, mientras la chica se recargaba en su pecho, besando con toda ternura su cuello, ambas en silencio, la lluvia cesaba y solo el sonido de los labios de Michiru contra el cuello de Haruka sonaba.

-te amo, ¿lo sabias?-le pregunto la rubia interrumpiendo el silencio-

-yo también, te amo- esta vez la rubia levantó el rostro de la chica con sus dedos y sellaron con un beso, después se alejaron lentamente y la rubia comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos los ojos, los labios y las mejillas de la chica mientras esta cerraba los ojos, la rubia besó sus labios y dijo.

-este es el sabor de la inocencia, el sabor del ángel que controla el demonio que yo soy-le dijo y después la chica rió-

-¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta del día de hoy?

-no, no lo sé ¿Qué es?

-que mañana es sábado, y aun llueve

La rubia rió.

-¿Qué?...-preguntó sonrojada la chica-

-que a mi también me gusta eso.

La chica se levantó colocándose encima de la rubia, dándole un beso dejándola casi sin respiración.

-tu rostro…-dijo la chica aun sin abrir los ojos-

-¿Qué?..., ¿que hay con mi rostro?-preguntó la rubia abriendo los ojos algo extrañada-

-tu rostro y el mio encajan a la perfección, como un par de piezas de rompecabezas.

-¿ah si?-preguntó la rubia abrazándola- ¿y eso que quiere decir?

-sucede que existe la creencia humana de que cuando a un par de personas les pasa eso, es porque nacieron una para la otra.

La rubia solo rió.

-¿no me crees?

-sí, si te creo, tu eres mi media naranja, y eso siempre lo he sabido y me hace más feliz, saber que tu lo eres.

Después Michiru se adelantó a la ducha, la rubia la alcanzó segundos después se acercó abrazándola por detrás dándole un beso en su hombro y otro en su cuello.

-Si miro fijamente a tus ojos sé que piensas en algo en especial-dijo la rubia-

-si mi novio Haruka sabe que estoy con usted señorita, se pondría furioso… sabe…

-¿Y como es él?

-es muy delicado y muy bello

-¿Dónde lo has conocido?

-lo conocí hace siglos… en la playa

-¿en qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

-en las profundidades del mar…

-¿de donde es?

-es del cielo…

-y señorita Kaioh ¿Qué más me puede contar acerca de ese tal Haruka Tenoh?

Michiru rió y acarició el rostro de su amada.

-bueno, es un gran atleta, corre como el viento, es un corredor de autos con mucha experiencia, pero… no me gusta como besa-dijo riendo-

-¿eh?- Le dijo la rubia desconcertada-

-si, lo que oíste no me gusta como besa… me encanta-le dijo la chica, mientras la rubia la volvió hacia ella y la besó, la chica sonrió sin abrir los ojos-

-¿lo amas?-preguntó la rubia-

-demasiado… más de lo que ella piensa… él es ella, y la amo así

La rubia sonrió y la abrazó derramando lágrimas…

-promete que jamás me dejarás… prométeme que te quedarás…

-te lo juro-le susurró-¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó al sentir sus lágrimas-

-no lo sé, pero siento que ya no podré estar sin ti ya nunca más, es como si ahora te necesitara sin control…-dijo con melancolía-

-Haruka…-susurró sorprendida por las palabras de su amante-

-no digas nada, sólo abrázame como si no hubiera un mañana…

-sabes que lo habrá

-¿y si no lo hay?

La chica calló al no saber que responder además de que su rubia estaba especialmente extrovertida y no la iba a parar.

-sabes lo inestable que puede ser el mañana, es tan incierto, tan impredecible, tan intimidante que le llegas a temer a que el tiempo pase y se lleve con él algo que adoras, y es que a ti yo no sólo te adoro, tu eres todo para mi, eres lo más importante en mi vida, lo único constante e indispensable que necesito…

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-¿no lo sientes Michiru? Yo siento algo aquí en mi pecho desde hace horas, es como la sensación de antaño, el miedo y la inseguridad que sentíamos a que nos separaran y por eso íbamos a huir… para poder ser libres…

-me has prometido que te quedarías y por eso no temo, por esa razón te creo y sé que no nos vamos a separar…

-yo me quedaré pero cuando sabemos que hay fuerzas existentes mas grandes que nosotros, temo…

-entonces no lo pienses y contra lo que venga lucharemos…

La rubia la abrazó con más fuerza.

-hoy quiero amarte como si no hubiese un mañana…-dijo besando su hombro, la chica cerró los ojos y sonrió-

-verás que si lo habrá, para nosotros si habrá un mañana… tú y yo juntas al amanecer, nunca separadas…

Después de la ducha se arroparon con las batas y se acostaron, la rubia le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la chica y la chica reposaba en su pecho.

-disculpa que no hay nada en la alacena, quienes mantienen limpio este sitio son unos habitantes de las montañas-

-¿y si nos encuentran aquí?- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama algo preocupada para ver a su amante- y en esta situación, yo no quiero meterte en problemas, la sala esta hecha un desastre-dijo recalcando su preocupación- tus padres…

-tranquila no hay de que preocuparse, lo que no me agrada es que ya tengo hambre y no para de llover-

-no es tu culpa que llueva amor, es mía pero no sé como pararla, supongo que cesará cuando duerma-rió- oye yo no sabía que este lugar te pertenecía

-no acostumbro a contarlo como mío, porque es herencia por parte de mi abuelo, pero para que pase a mis manos legalmente mientras él esté en vida debo casarme…

-¿y no piensas pedirme matrimonio?

-con un hombre…

-ah, ahora entiendo…

-pero no me importa, esto igual será mío cuando él muera, aunque no tengo urgencia, simplemente me da igual…

-pero es muy bello este sitio me encantaría envejecer aquí contigo…

-a mí también-le dio un beso en la frente y se acurrucaron-

Así la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, ambas dormían abrazadas, en esa posición, la tormenta no cedió, al contrario se convirtió en una tempestad, con cada trueno Michiru se estremecía y entonces la rubia la abrazaba besando su frente.

-Haruka-decía la chica entreabriendo los ojos-

-tranquila, estoy aquí contigo-le decía la rubia-

Sorpresivamente la rubia despertó antes que la chica aguamarina la miró con detenimiento, miró sus labios sus ojos cerrados, parecía un ángel, se apartó con mucho cuidado de la chica y vistió un traje negro de su padre que le quedaba a la medida, bajó a la sala y miró el desastre, sonrió.

-así me gusta más ver esta casa- así partió por víveres dejándole una nota a Michiru sobre un mueble-

Abrió la puerta y notó que para ser de mañana estaba nublado pero había menos lodo, arrancó el auto aun sabiendo que era probable que este no saliera del estancamiento, pero si salió, se incorporó al camino llegando al Mall, compró la despensa lo más rápido que pudo, salió al estacionamiento, llegó al deportivo y guardó las compras cuando a sus espaldas escuchó una voz familiar.

-no la mereces Tenoh-a lo que volteó inmediatamente-

-Touya… que sorpresa, pero te dije que me dejaras en paz sino querías saber de lo que soy capaz-le dijo la rubia empuñando su mano-

-te cuesta aceptar que tengo razón ¿verdad?, sabemos que no la mereces, ella merece alguien que la haga feliz, que le brinde estabilidad emocional, por ti solo sufre cundo desapareces o estas ebrio, merece alguien que le asegure con una póliza de garantía que le será fiel, tu no puedes darle eso, ella es demasiado para ti,-dijo el chico con odio, a lo que la rubia no le dio importancia a sus palabras pues en su mente todo estaba muy claro- y no, no me interesa saber de que eres capaz pero creo que a ti sí te gustará probarme a mí, muchachos ya pueden salir-

De un auto negro salieron los 3 siempre fieles amigos de Touya.

-¿necesitas de tu manada de mandriles? Que ridículo eres-se jactó la rubia-

Haruka le dio un golpe a uno, pero los demás llegaron, tumbándola en el suelo, uno le sacó el aire y otro le dio en el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa Tenoh? ¿Ya te estas oxidando no crees?

-no, no creo-dijo limpiándose la sangre de la nariz y el labio- esto lo pagaras con el doble niñito- dijo mostrándole su sangre-

Se levantó y tumbó a los otros dos con un golpe en la cara, al otro le sacó el aire y le dio un par de puñetazos, una vez ellos en el suelo, se acercó a Touya quien ahora mostraba nervios.

-de esta no te salvas niño llorón-le dijo, al tiempo que le daba una patada en el estomago, mientras este caía a sus pies lo tomó del cabello y lo miró-

-pero ahora que te veo mejor creo que no vale la pena perder el tiempo y ensuciar mi ropa y mis manos contigo, Michiru me espera-le dijo caminando hacia su deportivo-

La chica despertó y al sentir un vacío a su lado y mirar la bata sobre un diván, sintió un hueco en el estomago, se dirigió a la ducha tratando de tranquilizarse, no había nadie, bajó a la cocina y se asomó al pórtico, el deportivo no estaba, sintió que ese mañana incierto del que le había hablado su viento había llegado, su respiración se cortaba, ¿Qué haría ella ahí sola?...¿y su viento como había desaparecido? Ella jamás se iría, lo prometió, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Tendría que ver con aquellas fuerzas mayores? entró a la casa y subió a la habitación llorando.

La rubia llegó y se estacionó abrió la puerta con las compras en la mano, subió a la habitación y miró a la chica, sentada en la cama llorando.

-hey ¿Qué pasa?-le dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla-

-¿tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando no te vi?-le dijo dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho con sus puños cerrados al tiempo que le abrazaba-

-tranquila ya estoy aquí, solo fui al súper Marquet, además te dejé una nota, pero creo que no la leíste-dijo riendo, la chica alzó el rostro para mirarla, la rubia con sus pulgares secó sus lagrimas-

-no me vuelvas a hacer esto-le decía sin verle a la cara aun-

-te prometo que estaré siempre ahí cuando despiertes-

Entonces ahora miró su rostro y se percató de la sangre.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- le dijo tocándole su labio-

-auch nada no fue nada-

-¿esto no es nada?-dijo señalando el ojo- Fue Touya ¿verdad? vamos-

Bajaron a la cocina y le curó la herida después desayunaron, recogieron el desastre y al atardecer, Haruka estaba sentada en una hamaca en el pórtico de la casa vestía una camiseta y un short, Michiru llegó y se sentó a su lado, aun con bata, recostada en el regazo y el pecho de la rubia, mientras ambas miraban el atardecer en silencio-

-¿sabes Michiru?, ahora me gusta mas esta casa-

-¿ah si?, ¿Por qué?

-porque vine contigo esta vez-

Michiru volvió a verle y le besó.

-auch… recuerda la herida amor, la herida- le dijo la rubia sobándose-

-perdona… perdona- le dijo mirándola-¿Por qué te golpearon?

-no es nada solo fue…-

-dímelo-

-fue…-dudó-

-por mi culpa ¿verdad?

-no te preocupes, no me volverán a molestar ni a mí ni a ti-

-¿sabes lo que encontré en tu saco?

-¿Qué?

-esto-dijo la chica riendo y mostrándole un encendedor, la rubia rió y le abrazó besándola-

La rubia comenzó a despojar a Michiru de la bata mientras por inercia levantaba los brazos para que la chica le sacara la camiseta, ya había anochecido, sin despegarse totalmente la rubia salió de la hamaca cargándola en sus brazos llegando a la habitación…

Habían limpiado la casa y preparado la cena que no consumieron así que cayeron dormidas después, a la mañana siguiente, por las cortinas color naranja los primeros rayos de luz del alba entraban, Michiru abrazada a Haruka apoyando su mentón en el pecho de la rubia, la chica ya había despertado y solo la miraba esperando a que esta lo hiciera, perezosamente la rubia abrió los ojos.

-buenos días mi viento

-buenos días mi sirena-dijo pasando su mano por la espalda de la chica-

La rubia besó su hombro, la aguamarina se estremeció.

-eres tan hermosa-le decía mientras la acariciaba-

La chica cerró los ojos y apoyó su oído en el pecho de la rubia.

-te siento distinta…-susurró-

-pero si soy yo…-dijo la rubia-

-no es eso, sólo que siempre había adorado tus caricias pero ahora siento como si fueras el viento… como si con cada caricia a mi memoria viniera tu encarnación pasada…-se sonrojó-

-¿debo ponerme celosa?

La chica rió

-no, no lo creo, a fin de cuentas Haruka Tenoh es igual a la princesa de los vientos así que no hay problema…

-de acuerdo, siento que esto es un sueño y no quiero despertar sabes… no quiero que acabe…

-es realidad y ahora sabes que lo nuestro es para siempre, nada me separaría de ti, sólo la muerte y no planeo morir…

-yo tampoco lo planeo-rió-

La chica la abrazó aun mas fuerte besándola efusivamente.

-te amo-le dijo la chica-

-yo también te amo-dijo extrañada-

-¿sucede algo?

-eh… no pero déjame intentar de nuevo-dijo acercándose y la besó-

Después saboreó sus labios.

-¿todo bien?-preguntó la chica-

-sabes diferente…

-¿Cómo?

-sí, sabes a… a mar

-¿a sal?

-no, a brisa a…

Y entonces calló cuando a su mente llegó un recuerdo y su mirada se tornó profunda:

* * *

_Ahora abría los ojos con mucha dificultad esta vez ella estaba en su cuerpo ya no como espectadora, cada dolor cada suceso lo podía sentir tan real, solo deseaba despertar, no sentía sus piernas y entonces una sirena de cabellos aguamarina y ojos profundamente azules apareció frente a ella, le rodeó con sus brazos y la llevó a las profundidades, curando todas sus heridas con mucho cariño, podía ver como su sangre se diluía con el agua, pero cada vez que la sirena tocaba sus heridas estas sanaban._

_-¿Quién eres hermosa sirena?- le decía aun convaleciente-_

_La sirena sonreía tiernamente encogiendo sus ojos._

_-veo que ya estas mejor- le dijo acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios-_

_-¿Qué haces?- le preguntaba más que con miedo extrañada-_

_-no hay comida para mortales aquí abajo ¿sabes? Y tu necesitas vivir y reponer fuerzas, y así como me encargué de tus heridas me encargaré de tu sobrevivencia- le respondió sin perder de vista su objetivo-_

_-soy una chica ¿sabias?_

_-si…-le respondió la sirena mientras sonreía tiernamente-no me importa_

_Entonces se fundieron en un beso, poco a poco la sirena le despojaba de su ropa ahora andrajosa, cada dolor cada rasguño y herida desaparecía, pero aun estaba débil, podía sentir esos húmedos pero apasionados besos, ahora recobraba la vista, podía ver todo más claro, la luz que hacia que el agua se viera transparentemente azul, su piel cada vez más sensible, cada rose y cada caricia era mágica y más real que nunca, convalecía menos, pero aun debía permanecer ahí y era lo que menos deseaba, irse, la sirena le miraba y jugaba con sus cabellos rubios que cubrían su frente._

_-gracias… me has devuelto la vida._

_-no es nada Haruka-_

_-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?_

_-yo se todo de ti-_

_Y la sirena se acercaba para besarle y entonces una oscuridad empezaba a salpicar sus sueños opacando todo lo que miraba, esa hermosa mirada y esos labios rojo carmín._

* * *

-"a frescura… a una sirena"-pensó-

-¿Haruka? ¿Estás bien?

La rubia salió del trance y la miró a los ojos…

-sí, si estoy bien, no sé que es lo que pasa pero… hagamos que llueva-le dijo sonriendo sugerente-

La aguamarina la miró sorprendida, ese gesto jamás lo había visto en Haruka Tenoh, pero lo sentía familiar, ese gesto era del viento… la rubia la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura y la besó efusivamente hasta dejarla sin respiración, la aguamarina no opuso resistencia y a pesar de que ambas sentían sensaciones extrañas no pararon hasta sentir de nuevo aquella calidez, hasta sentir y comprender que habían evolucionado espiritualmente, ahora no era un lazo de centurias el que las unía, aquel lazo de amor que se había originado hace siglos y además las unía en la tierra y las hacía sentir a veces lo que la otra sentía ahora era más fuerte, aquel había caducado y ahora uno nuevo había nacido.

Se dieron una ducha y salieron de la casa, la rubia vistiendo el traje negro y la chica el uniforme de la rubia y antes de llegar al convertible, Haruka la detuvo y señalando con el dedo y con la otra mano sujetaba la mano de su amada.

-mira, ese es el sol, a través de la neblina del amanecer, se ve como rojizo, naranja y rosa a la vez con las nubes, mientras el sol pareciera ser la luna solo que más grande y más hermosa, esta es de las únicas maneras en que puedes ver el sol directamente, desde el palacio de los cielos solía ver esto a menudo.

-es hermoso…-dijo la chica mientras miraba maravillada, entonces entendió la forma pretérita en la que hablaba su amante- jamás me lo habías dicho…

-hay muchas cosas que me faltan por compartir y hay mas cosas que guardo dentro de mi-le dijo la rubia contemplando la vista sin mirar a la chica, entonces la chica solo sintió como sujetaba su mano como aferrándose a esta- y espero que la vida nos alcance para poder mostrarte al menos una por día.

-verás que sí…-sonrió- y algún día visitaremos las profundidades, te falta aprender cosas de mí también…

-entonces quiero aprenderlas todas-dijo volviendo a verla…

**CONTINUACIÓN...**

gracias por comentar, es una satisfacción saber que les guste mi trabajo. saludos a todos.

**Alexia: hola, y pues lo de la ley de chisholm la encontré una vez leyendo de casualidad las leyes de murphy que son muy buenas te las recomiendo, y por cierto recuerdo lo escribiste en uno de los reviews que me dejaste y se me ocurrió que iria acorde con la historia entonces cambié el sumario... saludos...**

**barn loren**


	28. cuando la tormenta vuelve

_hola a todos, sé que les traje un mini cap, la razón; La tormenta está cerca... ¿creiste que la tormenta había terminado?_

_quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor._

_barn loren..._

_nota: las cursivas es la perspectiva de michiru..._

_Cuando la tormenta vuelve… vuelve más salvaje y feroz_

"_Recuerdo que para navidad, ya habíamos conocido a Darien novio de Serena y hermano de Raiko el sin vergüenza ex de Setsuna, al comienzo creíste que la lastimaría pero luego comprobamos que no, personalmente a veces creo que su amor es como el nuestro, recuerdo esa vez que me pusiste un abrigo tuyo y me dijiste "es hora de que tengamos una cita decente, nuestra primera cita", después subimos a tu auto, fue una cita genial nunca la olvide aun me carcajeo cuando la recuerdo, fue una cita muy divertida dejaba ver a los ojos de todos nuestra relación, pero de decente y de primera no tuvo nada"._

Era de tarde y estaba un poco nublado, Haruka y Michiru subieron al deportivo amarillo y la rubia condujo a una plaza comercial de Tokio, caminaban por los pasillos mirando los aparadores, comieron helado, pero como era de esperarse era sábado y Serena, Darien y las chicas andaban por ahí rondando.

Llegaron tomadas de la mano hasta la puerta de un pequeño restaurant, deteniéndose a un lado de la puerta, la chica se amarraba con sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia y con sus brazos se colgaba de su cuello, sin dejar de besarla y besarle el rostro y los ojos y sonreír entre ellas, riéndose traviesamente.

-tienes helado aquí amor- le decía mientras la besaba-

-entonces quítamelo-le dijo besándola furtivamente-

-¿hoy me llevaras contigo al apartamento?

-quizá si quizá no-dijo riendo-

-de lo que tú te pierdes- dijo Michiru soltándola y entrando al lugar tomándole la mano-

Entrando se encontraron con Serena, Darien y las chicas, se saludaron amablemente pidieron café y pay, trataron de terminar lo más rápido posible, pues era su día y el tener cerca a personas conocidas que seguro habían visto el show en la puerta, les incomodaba, y antes de levantarse para irse, sus amigos se cambiaron de mesa.

-¿paseando?-preguntó Darien-

-eh… si-respondió la rubia sin soltar la mano de la chica-

-ven les dije que estaban en su tarde romántica-dijo Mina-

Lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Haruka y comenzó a ahogarse, mientras Michiru le golpeaba la espalda para que se le pasara.

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo la chica al notar lo incomodo que se tornaba estar ahí-

Se despidieron y salieron de la tienda riéndose mientras caminaban.

-entonces me decías de lo que me voy a perder-le preguntó a la chica aguamarina retándola-

-pues te vas a perder muchas cosas Haruka Tenoh-le susurro acercándose a su oído-

Después de ir a jugar videojuegos y burlarse de una maquina a la que Haruka le sacó el peluche con la mano salieron corriendo del lugar.

La chica le tomó de la mano dirigiéndose a una boutique de ropa, muy cálida, con luz anaranjada tenue y alfombras rojas grabadas con dragones dorados.

-no, sabes cuanto detesto estos lugares-le suplicaba la rubia mientras la chica la abrazaba-

-ya fuimos a tus videojuegos ahora ven conmigo…

-pero Michiru…

La chica se detuvo, la rubia temió que estuviera molesta, sentía que ya venía, ya lo veía venir, la aguamarina giró y la miró a los ojos, después se acercó a su oído.

-si vienes conmigo y escogemos el vestido, podrás quitármelo llegando a casa… pero si no quieres pues… no hay problema…

-creo que mejor voy sirena-sonrió-

Entonces se sintieron observadas a lo que volvieron la mirada y Lita, Mina, Rei y Amy les miraban mientras ellas desbordaban miel, a lo que solo rieron y después la aguamarina haló de su brazo y la llevó con ella…

-me estas maltratando-dijo la rubia-

-mentirosa

-es verdad quisiera que me trataras mejor…

-no insistas espera a llegar a casa…

Las chicas se quedaron desconcertadas con una gota pendiendo de su cabeza y luego volvieron a lo que hacían.

Michiru caminó tomada de la mano de la rubia tomando unos vestidos y corrió a los probadores pidiéndole que la esperara, mientras esperaba la rubia caminaba impaciente con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos llegó al área de caballeros, encontrándose con Darien.

-hola Haruka, ¿y Michiru?

-en los probadores- respondió nerviosa mientras miraba unos trajes junto a su amigo-

-ese te quedaría bien-le dijo Darien guiñándole un ojo-

-ya lo creo amigo-le respondió riendo-

De pronto desde los probadores escuchó una voz.

-¡Haruka!-entonces la rubia se acercó y la chica haló del saco haciéndola entrar.

-hey ¿Cuál es tu plan?-preguntó con su voz ronca-

-¿Cómo se me ve este?-le preguntaba-

-no se supone que los vestidos se modelan afuera mientras yo me siento en uno de esos sofás chiquitos y te miro-dijo la rubia con la pierna de la chica recargada en su cintura y sosteniéndola con su mano-

Entonces la chica sonrió y la besó comenzando a juguetear con su camisa y su corto cabello rubio cenizo.

-¿sabes? ese vestido se te ve perfecto-le decía mientras la chica besaba su cuello comenzando a desabotonar su camisa-

-¿me lo quieres quitar?-le preguntó sonriendo-

-creí que me castigarías hasta llegar a casa…

-no soy tan mala…-sonrió para después volver a besarla-

Entonces la rubia abrió la puertezuela mientras miraba y escuchaba como Serena platicaba con Darien.

-te vi platicando con alguien ¿Quién era?-preguntaba Serena-

-ah, era Haruka.

-Haruka y Michiru, ¿donde están?-le preguntó buscando con la mirada-

A lo que Darien trató de responder sin que se le escapara una carcajada a la ingenuidad de su novia.

-en los probadores-dijo-

-¿ah si? Pero en ese sitio solo cabe una persona ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Entonces las chicas llegaron y notaron que Haruka asomaba la cabeza desde el probador viendo a Serena y Darien quienes voltearon en dirección a ver lo que las chicas veían, la rubia con los cabellos alborotados sonrió y luego vieron como una mano tomaba del cuello a Haruka y la metía al cubículo.

Seguido se escucharon unas risitas provenientes del vestidor.

"Ayúdame con este" le decía Michiru mientras la rubia le bajaba la cremallera al vestido y la besaba efusivamente.

-iré por un saco ahora vuelvo- dijo la rubia-

-¿y piensas salir así?-le dijo la chica-

-no hay nadie, hasta tú podrías salir-le dijo riendo-

Haruka salió y tomó el primer saco y se detuvo frente al probador abriendo la puerta y tomando de la mano a Michiru sacándola de este.

-dime ¿te gusta este?

-se ve bien, pero te lo quiero ver puesto-

Rieron mientras la rubia la sujetaba de la cadera y la besaba.

-creo que ahora me agrada más venir de compras-le dijo la rubia a lo que Michiru sonrió y volvió a ver a su izquierda y como espectadores estaban Serena, Darien y las chicas, mirando boquiabiertos.

La chica la tomó del traje y entraron de nuevo al probador, estallando en risotadas, mientras afuera Darien carraspeó y Serena y las chicas siguieron en lo que estaban haciendo.

Después de un rato salieron de ahí con un vestido turquesa para Michiru y un saco rojo y aterciopelado para Haruka.

Siguieron su recorrido por todo el lugar, encontrándose con sus amigos en situaciones en que se besaban y estaban muy románticas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	29. Un nuevo comienzo

**_Hola a todos! aqui les traigo otro cap, espero sea de su agrado..._**

**_es un poco largo espero no les aburra._**

**_quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor_**

**_barn loren_**

**_la cancion es: everything by lifehouse_**

_Un nuevo comienzo_

_Sentía el viento helado y seco golpear su rostro, subió la cuesta y llegó a la cima, no sabía si era de día o de noche, las tenebrosas nubes negras que pintaban el firmamento sin estrellas convertían ese panorama fúnebre, oscuro y sombrío en la escena de una lúgubre obra de teatro, sus ojos zafiro derramaron una lágrima sin saber muy bien porqué, era como si muy dentro de su alma supiera lo que sucedía a la perfección; en el centro del mar, a lo lejos de ese peñón podía verse una gran isleta que enaltecía un palacio de roca negra bardeado por estalagmitas negras, era el mismo palacio de hades, con ese toque fúnebre único del Dios del inframundo, era un palacio bastante ostentoso entre bizantino o gótico, emanaba un aura que le crispaba la piel, después de respirar lo denso del ambiente, se miró a sí misma que llevaba puesto su atuendo de sirena, quiso dar un paso para entrar en las aguas y llegar hacia ese palacio pero una mano en su boca la silenció y un fuerte brazo la rodeó de la cintura arrastrándola a la arboleda a sus espaldas._

_Ella forcejeaba y trataba de gritar._

_-shh-musitó una sombra encapuchada-tranquila no te haremos daño sólo míranos-_

_Aquellas manos fuertes la soltaron y la luz plateada de la luna alumbro aquellos rostros._

_-Tetis… Ponto…_

_-si nos reconoció…-susurró ella-_

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pero que es lo que acabo de ver? Debo ir hacia allá es mi deber mi reino está… está… irreconocible… _

_-no viste el mar ¿verdad sirenita?-preguntó Ponto-_

_-eh, no…_

_-el agua es negra, todo murió, todo está muerto, si osas tocar esas aguas, absorberá tu magia, y tu poder, secándote y haciendo que te desvanezcas…-dijo Ponto-_

_-pero… ¿Por qué?_

_-hades irrumpió en tu palacio y junto con otras alimañas ha conquistado el mar, ahora le pertenecen dos reinos, el inframundo, el mar y va tras el cielo, para eso ha hecho una alianza con Ares, van atacar a Urano y tienen planes, necesitamos que estés aquí, porque si vencen el cielo y llegan al olimpo habrán repercusiones bastante caras…-dijo Tetis- y no son los únicos involucrados…_

_-no entiendo ¿Cuáles son esos planes? ¿Cuáles son las repercusiones? ¿Cómo voy a volver?, no puedo, tengo una vida en la tierra ahora… y… ¿Cómo es que sucedió todo esto? ¿Aún hay más?_

_-tranquila todo a su tiempo, esto es sólo una alerta cuando te toque volver, nosotros iremos por ti, o si no Zeus lo hará, trataremos que controlar esto…-dijo Tetis y Ponto asintió-_

_-¿es mi culpa? ¿Esto sucedió por dejar mi reino? Debí haberte hecho caso y me debí haber quedado…_

_-sabes que no es cierto además, jamás habrías sido feliz si no recuperabas al viento… tienes que ser fuerte y enseñarle al viento a serlo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Ponto-_

_-vienen tiempos difíciles mi pequeña sirena-dijo Tetis tocándole la cabeza maternalmente-_

_Ambos dioses la abrazaron._

* * *

Ella despertó agitada, ¿Qué significaba eso?... luchó los siguiente minutos para convencerse de que eso era un sueño y punto, miró su reloj despertador eran las cuatro treinta de la mañana, debía descansar, al día siguiente era su graduación y quería estar muy bella para su viento, se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, cuando las ventanas de su alcoba se abrieron y dejaron entrar una corriente de aire que juró que fue el susurro de una voz masculina y grave, _"sabes que no ha sido un sueño sirenita"_, se levantó de la cama para cerrar las ventanas, susurró.

-por favor Ponto, no me hagas esto…

Derramó una lágrima y después la lluvia se dejó caer para que después el viento se le uniera y le arrastrara hacia cada confín del lugar.

El reloj marcaba las 11 de la media noche, el baile de graduación estaba en su punto pero al viento y al mar no les interesaba bailar, estaban en un balcón del gran edificio estilo neoclásico, la rubia abrazaba a su violinista por la espalda y miraban los fuegos artificiales.

-sabes que yo nunca te he sido infiel ¿verdad? ¿Confías en mí?-le dijo la rubia-

La chica estaba extrañada por la pregunta entonces le respondió notando ya la causa de porque lo hacía.

-si yo creo en ti, además no creo en cualquier rumor que Touya publique.

La rubia la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

-te amo, y prometo hacerte feliz con todo lo que tengo y lo que soy.

-ya lo haces Haruka, ya lo haces- le dijo la chica mientras le tomaba de la mano-

La rubia la volvió hacia ella y comenzaron a bailar, la chica llevaba un vestido rojo bordo muy elegante con un tapado de oso artificial y la rubia un esmoquin negro con pajarita, se miraban a los ojos hasta que la chica se abrazó más a ella y sonrió sintiendo su calor, después de un rato la rubia se detuvo y la miró de frente, hurgó en el bolsillo interno de la casaca de su esmoquin sacó una cajita café rectangular, la colocó frente a Michiru y al abrirla había una llave.

-tómala-le dijo cálidamente- es la llave de nuestro nuevo departamento, la llave para que vivas a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, porque la de mi corazón tu ya la tienes-

-Haruka…-dijo sorprendida-pero… ¿Qué hay del tuyo?-

-lo vendí, tenía recuerdos muy bonitos, pero quiero hacer mejores recuerdos-dijo sonriendo-descuida tu lo decorarás, pero escogí el querías…

-jamás te dije alguno me gustara…-sonrió confundida-

-es uno que está en la costa, en una playa privada, sólo si tienes un departamento tienes acceso a la playa…

-pero es soberbio…

La rubia rió.

-no, si se trata de ti, para mi nada es demasiado…

La aguamarina la abrazó.

-gracias… te quiero, te amo-le susurró-

-no me agradezcas…

La aguamarina giró a ver el firmamento apoyándose en la balaustrada, admirando los fuegos pirotécnicos a lo lejos, la rubia la abrazó por la espalda enlazando sus manos en su vientre, recargó su barbilla en su hombro y le susurró sus sentimientos.

-tanto tiempo que estuve perdida en la tormenta siempre sintiendo que me ahogaba, luchando contra ella, tratando de huir de ella, a contracorriente en la feroz marea que me arrastraba con sus gigantes marejadas, buscando y buscando sin cesar, sin encontrar, con las olas golpeándome en la cabeza una y otra vez, todo porque no supe cómo nadar y cuando me fue demasiado difícil mantenerme a flote, finalmente me hundí pero lo extraño es que por fin al fondo del mar pude respirar, y sin saber que buscaba, sin tener una sola idea, cuando te vi por vez primera, supe que tu eras lo que buscaba y quería, porque a tu lado supe que pertenecía y que todo estaría bien siempre que estuvieras conmigo, y me abrazarías y por fin la tormenta cesaría, por fin vendría la calma, pero fue entonces que entendí que tu y yo éramos la tormenta; tu eras una sirena y yo un ente con alas-rió- algo así como un ángel y mi mayor deseo era tomarte en mis brazos y llevarte a volar por el horizonte porque jamás te soltaría, seríamos tan libres, y tu me sostendrías siempre en tus brazos y no dejarías nunca me ahogara, y en tus ojos siempre encontraré paz, porque tu siempre me enseñas el camino de vuelta a casa. Porque cuando me encontraste a la orilla del mar, no me llevaste a tu mundo para ahogarme, me llevaste para sanar todas mis heridas, porque me di cuenta que aun estando bajo el agua no estaba hundida porque estabas tú conmigo, antes estaba hundida estando en la superficie porque estaba sin ti, porque entendí que mi mundo estaba ahí en el mar, y ahí en la profundidad azul transparente con destellos del sol, todo estaría bien mientras estuviera con aquella sirena que me salvó la vida… y sé que ahora después de tanto tiempo todo seguirá estando bien mientras estemos juntas…-le dijo acurrucándose en su cuello para inspirar su esencia-

-Haruka…-susurró estrujando sus manos entrelazadas-

-sabes normalmente soy yo la que se sume en su mente y en sus pensamientos, y ahora eres tu quien me excluye de su mundo sumergiéndose en él.

La aguamarina sonrió.

-no, no es eso, lo que me acabas de decir ha sido hermoso, es sólo que, no sé que pensar, eres tan dulce y estoy tan feliz, no puedo describir como me siento-sonrió- y es que, es en estos momentos cuando siento que por fin estamos en calma, y que todo por lo que pasamos valió la pena porque ahora somos felices y lo merecemos tanto, desde hacía siglos que el tiempo nos lo debía… y todo por lo que pasamos mereció la pena…

-claro que lo mereció, porque después de tanto al fin te tengo…

-siempre me has tenido…-susurró- y es que siempre desde aquel entonces había esperado probar lo que sería una eternidad a tu lado, y lo único que conseguí fue una eternidad sin ti, temo a que si lo deseo se cumpla lo que menos quiero, y lo que menos quiero es que me alejen de ti, no quiero que te marches tampoco, no quiero que me duela amarte quiero sentirme así de segura igual que hoy, igual que ayer, e igual que como me he sentido desde aquella vez que dentro de nosotras despertó algo nuevo que nos unió más, no puedo explicar lo que fue porque no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero de lo que estoy segura es que ahora somos un mismo ser, dependo en mi totalidad de ti, necesitándote a cada día más, y queriéndote cada vez más, sabiendo que lo mismo te sucede a ti y que me encanta abrazarte y sentir que tu me abraces tan fuerte, y adoro ver tu sonrisa al despertar, y la sensación de tu cabello húmedo en mi pecho cuando estás conmigo es simplemente indefinible y no la quiero perder, y cuando me dices que adoras mi piel a contra luz y acaricias mi espalda me causas escalofríos como desde el primer día, y cuando me susurras tus sentimientos y sé que sólo yo sé eso de ti y esa Haruka está reservada única y especialmente para mí, es que siento que estoy plenamente feliz y no necesito más, porque sé que contigo no sólo combatimos lo que venga, somos la tormenta, me gusta cuando veo mi rostro reflejado en tu mirar, y cuando nos besamos con desespero, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años cuando no nos hemos visto en todo un día, es cuando entiendo que somos una sola, y me basta para saber y confiar que me conoces tan bien y también me basta darme cuenta que somos tan distintas y a la vez tan semejantes, esa contrariedad hace que me enamore más de ti, saber que en un momento podemos estar peleando por una tontería pero después todo estará bien y amaneceré en tus brazos, me sonreirás y me pedirás perdón y yo te diré que no fue nada; o seré yo quien te diga que me equivoqué y tu me dirás que no es verdad que soy perfecta, te diré que soy un humano ahora y que soy imperfecta, me dirás que nadie sabe lo que es la perfección pero que soy yo lo más cercano a la perfección y que para ti soy tu paraíso, tu exótico Edén encantado…

La rubia la abrazó con más fuerza.

-muchas personas buscan y buscan sin saber muy bien lo que buscan, y muy pocas como yo encontramos lo que necesitamos, lo sé cuando te veo porque en tus ojos veo la verdad, veo mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, veo lo que soy, sé y estoy segura que no me iré, prométeme que no te irás porque eres tú la que sabe quien soy yo y si no estas ¿Quién lo sabrá? Y es que me quieres como soy…

-te amo como el viento ama al mar-le dijo sonriendo- y sé que no estoy sola…

-jamás lo estarás-le dijo volviéndola para que quedaran de frente- siempre estaré contigo

-y yo jamás me iré te lo prometo…-le sonrió y escurrió una lágrima-

-no llores, sabes que la tormenta ya cesó, ahora sólo estamos nosotras-sonrió-

-es que estoy feliz…

La rubia miró su reloj y sonrió.

-vamos adentro, tengo una sorpresa para ti…-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo-

-¿Qué es?-respondió tomándolo-

-si te digo dejará de serlo…

Caminaron al interior llegando al salón de baile que estaba en penumbras, las parejas bailaban muy románticos, otros estaban en la barra de bebidas, y en el escenario el vocalista y la banda amenizaban con música suave.

-espera aquí, ahora vuelvo-le dijo la rubia soltándola-

-pero… Haruka, no te vayas…

-ahora vuelvo…

-no me dejes-le dijo una vez más al sentir frío-

La rubia caminó hacia el escenario y le hizo una señal al vocalista, quien asintió, la canción en turno terminó y las luces se apagaron para hacer el cambio de vocalista, la rubia subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono estando aun a oscuras comenzó a cantar, Everything by lifehouse:

_-Me encuentro aquí, y háblame…  
Quiero sentirte, necesito oírte…  
Tú eres la luz, que me guía, al lugar  
Donde encuentro paz otra vez. _

La aguamarina estaba nerviosa, ella jamás había escuchado a la rubia cantar pero sabía que esa debía ser su voz, la buscaba con la mirada pero la ausencia de luz le dificultaba su trabajo.

_-Tú eres la fuerza que me mantiene en pie.  
Eres la esperanza que me mantiene confiando.  
Eres la luz de mi alma.  
Eres mi propósito.  
"Tú lo eres todo"  
¿Y cómo puedo quedarme aquí contigo  
sin que me estremezcas?_

La voz la sentía algo lejana, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ahí en medio con las parejas bailando a su alrededor, pensaba en moverse pero la rubia le había dicho que no se moviera de ahí que ella vendría.

_¿Me dirías como podría ser algo mejor que esto?  
Tú calmas las tormentas y me das descanso  
Tú me sostienes en tus manos  
Tú no me dejaras caer  
Tú robas mi corazón y te llevas mi aliento lejos  
¿me llevarías?_

La rubia se puso el micrófono inalámbrico, bajó de la plataforma y empezó a caminar por en medio de las parejas todo permanecía en penumbras todavía esperando llegar al lugar donde había dejado a Michiru.

_Llévame a las profundidades ahora_

_¿Y cómo puedo quedarme aquí contigo  
sin que me estremezcas?  
¿Me dirías como podría ser algo mejor que esto?_  
_¿Y cómo puedo quedarme aquí contigo  
sin que me estremezcas?  
¿Me dirías como podría ser algo mejor que esto?_

Entonces llegó frente a la aguamarina y un as de luz les alumbró, la aguamarina la miró sorprendida pues parecía un ángel, y sonrió al escuchar el resto de la letra de la canción.

"_Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero"  
Tú eres todo lo que necesito  
"Tu eres todo… todo"  
Tú eres todo lo que quiero  
Tú eres todo lo que necesito  
"Tu eres todo… todo"  
Tú eres todo lo que quiero  
Tú eres todo lo que necesito  
"Tu eres todo… todo"  
Tú eres todo lo que quiero  
Tú eres todo lo que necesito  
"tu eres todo… todo"  
¿Y cómo puedo quedarme aquí contigo  
sin que me estremezcas?  
¿Me dirías como podría ser algo mejor que esto?  
¿Y cómo puedo quedarme aquí contigo  
sin que me estremezcas?  
¿Me dirías como podría ser algo mejor, algo mejor que esto?_

_¿Y cómo puedo quedarme aquí contigo  
sin que me estremezcas?  
¿Me dirías como podría ser algo mejor que esto?_

Cantaba tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para limpiar con sus pulgares las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

_¿Me dirías como podría ser algo mejor que esto?_

Al terminar la canción, bajó el micrófono que estaba frente a su boca y se acercó a la aguamarina para abrazarla con fuerza, sus compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir por la hermosa pieza, al separarse un poco, lo poco que la chica aguamarina permitió la besó en los labios tiernamente sosteniéndole la babilla con sus dedos.

-te amo- le susurró al oído

-y yo a ti-le respondió la aguamarina-

Después de bailar una pieza, se retiraron en una versión deportiva de un Megane de Renault color negro, le abrió la puerta a la chica y partieron camino a su nuevo hogar, después de media hora de camino ya se podía escuchar la música de las olas del mar al compás del viento, la aguamarina iba mirando por la ventana hipnotizada, bajó la ventana para sentir la caricia de la brisa, era un área bastante natural, por todos lados habían alfombrados vastos de pasto y arboles, habían más edificios que casas, pero las casas que habían eran simplemente hermosas y bastante modernas y era una zona bastante pacífica.

Llegaron a un edificio de fachada libre color marfil y de grandes ventanas alargadas, no muy modesto pero no demasiado exuberante, era estilo funcionalista, la rubia se detuvo sin apagar el motor y miró hacia la ventana.

-¿te gusta el lugar?

-hasta ahora me encanta…-dijo sin poder disimular su impaciencia por entrar-

La rubia sonrió y condujo hacia el estacionamiento, en un identificador introdujo una clave y entraron, hasta el estacionamiento era bastante esplendoroso, bajó del auto y le abrió a la chica, después le ofreció su brazo y caminaron hacia un ascensor, la rubia tocó un botón y tardaron un momento en subir en silencio, al abrirse sintieron la brisa, el edificio tenía un enorme techo-jardín rodeado de un barandal blanco de metal, desde ahí se podía admirar la belleza del mar a lo lejos, la vista era increíble, las estrellas brillaban y la luna llena les saludaba; el suelo era de concreto y había luces de piso y unos divanes metálicos para sentarse, en el mismo techo-jardín había una pequeña escalinata metálica con un ángulo pequeño que llevaba a una galería o planta libre sostenida por pilotes con los muros de concreto armado y fachada de cristal, la puerta era corrediza, ahí dentro habían sillones y unos libreros de cristal con estructura metálica, y una rockola de música clásica, sonatas o adagios de violín, el suelo era de ébano y habían alfombras de un gusto árabe muy refinado y una chimenea que casi no rompía con el ambiente sobrio; en el patio-jardín había una escalera que daba a la parte trasera de la planta baja del edificio, la cual comunicaba hacia adentro y también tenía divanes metálicos para sentarse y mirar el mar, porque hacia el norte estaba el mar, estaban bastante cerca de la playa. En la planta libre de lado izquierdo del edificio, en un pequeño desnivel había una galería de paredes de concreto armado y cristales blancos que no dejaban ver hacia el interior, ahí había una piscina amplia y divanes metálicos acolchonados.

-este sitio es para relajarse, no hay niños en todo el edificio, sólo universitarios cerebritos y ejecutivos…

-es hermoso va mucho conmigo, pero Haruka, esto es demasiado…

-ya te dije que para mí no, si vamos a comenzar de nuevo hagámoslo bien…

-eso me gusta-le dijo acercándose para abrazarla-volvamos a mi apartamento porque ya es muy tarde…

-¿no quieres ver nuestro nuevo hogar?

-me encantaría-sonrío-

La rubia le tomó de la mano y caminaron juntas hacia el ascensor, el edificio tenía sólo tres pisos y cincuenta departamentos, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el segundo piso, los pasillos eran color marfil también, el suelo estaba alfombrado de gris, habían lámparas de cristal y base de bronce adosadas al muro que eran muy sofisticadas.

Al salir del ascensor la rubia sacó un pañuelo rojo de la casaca del esmoquin y se colocó detrás de la aguamarina.

-¿Por qué me vendas los ojos eh?-le preguntó sonriendo acariciando las manos que sujetaban el pañuelo-

-es una sorpresa…-le respondió-si dejo que mires dejará de serlo…

Dieron un par de pasos posicionándose frente a una puerta color marrón, la aguamarina llevaba la llave en su mano, la rubia tomó su mano y acertó la llave en el pestillo, ambas manos la giraron y se abrió la puerta, entraron lentamente y la rubia le despojó del pañuelo.

Frente a ellas estaba una gran planta libre, y al frente unos amplios ventanales, las paredes eran color marfil con zoclo de madera marrón, el piso era de parquet del mismo tono, había un par de escalones que formaban una plataforma para bajar y entrar al área.

-hacia la derecha están la cocina y una habitación más, ¿vienes?-le dijo la rubia-

-claro…

Caminaron hacia la cocina que era la primera puerta hacia la derecha antes de eso estaba la entrada, la cocina estaba vacía, pero era bastante amplia, después al salir había un vértice que indicaba el quiebre del muro para seguir más al fondo, ahí estaba únicamente el vano de una puerta, al entrar la rubia pasó su mano por el interruptor, era perfecto, amplio y a la vez cómodo, parecía un espacio dedicado únicamente al arte, la rubia abrió una ventana que además daba a una pequeña terraza a manera de la mitad de un hexágono, y en ese momento el sonido del mar inundó la habitación. Michiru pudo observar unos cuadros reclinados en la pared y pudo notar que eran los que había hecho para la rubia y que ella tenía en su departamento, incluyendo el de "piel".

-este sitio es todo tuyo-le dijo la rubia tiernamente-

La aguamarina seguía encantada con el ambiente y el sonido, sonrió contenta y miró a su amante.

-eres espléndida-la abrazó-todo esto es hermoso pero no tenías que darme nada, además no es nuestro aniversario, es muy lindo pero es material y contigo me basta-

-pero quiero compensarte, y es cierto que es material, pero quiero que vivamos en un sitio que nos guste a las dos, es un nuevo comienzo…

-tienes razón…

La rubia le sonrió y la tomó desprevenida levantándola en sus brazos para comenzar a caminar hacia el otro extremo del departamento.

-como puedes ver, aun le falta que tu escojas los muebles, por acá está el baño, una habitación extra y nuestra habitación…

Al llegar, bajó a la chica, y abrió la puerta, prendió las luces y luego las reguló dejando un ambiente tenue y frente a ellas estaba una hermosa habitación, las paredes eran de papel tapiz que simulaba el interior de una cabaña, con suelo de alfombrado gris, ventanas alargadas, y una plataforma sobre la que había una cama con dosel y baldaquino, perecía el dormitorio de unas majestades.

-tu escogerás las cortinas si quieres, no pondré las mías porque las detestas…

-es muy hermoso Haruka… no sé que decir…

-me tomé la libertad de escoger la cama…-pero calló abruptamente por un beso-

La aguamarina presionó sus labios contra los de la rubia en un beso cálido y desesperado, la rubia caminó hacia la cama de sábanas de satén aguamarina un poco entontecida y sin separarse de la aguamarina, ambas cayeron sobre la cama, la chica sobre la rubia, le despojaba de su camisa con ternura y pasión, sentía que necesitaba con urgencia sentir aquella piel contra la suya, como si no hubiera mañana, con la misma necesidad de la primera vez, pero con la intensidad de una despedida, quería fundirse con aquel cuerpo, para que así nada la arrastrara lejos de su viento, la rubia hizo un intento por entrar en el juego, pero la chica detuvo sus manos y la besó sujetando sutilmente sus muñecas contra la cama.

-hoy no harás nada-le dijo al oído-

-pero…-musitó sorprendida-

-pero nada… sólo me ayudarás, sólo eso…

La rubia obedeció y bajó la cremallera del vestido adorándola embelesada como si fuese la primera vez que adoraba aquel cuerpo, la aguamarina se sintió satisfecha al saber que la rubia seguía amándola tanto como ella, lentamente se soltó el listón que sujetaba su cabello aguamarina que antes era un peinado griego muy elegante.

Con elegancia y deseo despojó a la rubia de sus ropas sin premura más bien trataba de que fuese casi eterno, saboreó el torso del viento, probando aquel sabor de su piel, estremeciéndola, degustándola como si tratara de memorizar aquel sabor, al sentir las manos de la rubia recorrer su espalda se quebró por las sensaciones provocadas, con su aliento delicado recorrió su abdomen tratando de aprenderse las reacciones de su amante, acarició sus largas y torneadas piernas como si quisiera llevarse con ella aquella sensación de su piel crispada, volvió a sus labios y absorbió cada uno de sus gemidos, quería impregnarse del viento completamente, quería preservar su esencia, su aroma, anhelaba fundirse en una sola con su cómplice, con trémula bajó hacia su intimidad, provocándole una oleada de sensaciones, entonces la rubia rompió las reglas e hizo que ambos cuerpos fueran acompasados en aquel ritual amoroso, la aguamarina hizo que la rubia arqueara su espalda por el éxtasis que atacó su cuerpo anunciando la llegada del clímax, lanzando un gemido, su respiración inquieta, y la aguamarina con su cabellera húmeda y un gemido, ambos cuerpos intranquilos, se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su rubia y escuchó la sinfonía de su corazón latir como caballo desbocado, subió un poco hacia la boca de su amante y la besó con vehemencia, succionando sus labios, después de unos segundos la rubia se abrazó a Morfeo mientras la chica era victima del insomnio.

-no te quiero perder, no me quiero ir…-susurró con la voz quebrada, besó el hombro de su amada y se acurrucó cubriéndolas a ambas con las sábanas y derramó una lágrima-

La mañana despuntó con el alba colándose por las ventanas. La rubia despertó después de la aguamarina al sentir un beso en el filo de su mandíbula.

Abrió los ojos perezosa y luego sonrió deslumbrada por la luz del amanecer, arrastró su mano recorriendo la espalda de su sirena hasta llegar a su rostro sosteniendo su barbilla.

-hoy comprobé que si hay un mañana siempre que esté contigo lo habrá…

-el mañana es incierto, tú misma me lo dijiste…

-y tú prometiste que te quedarías, así que me siento segura y fuerte-sonrió-

-es verdad…-_"tienes que ser fuerte y enseñarle al viento a serlo"_-recordó-

La aguamarina hizo un gesto e intentó sonreír, al parecer la mueca resultó muy buena porque logró no preocupar a la rubia. Haruka se paró y se dirigió a la ducha, la aguamarina decidió quedarse un rato más en la cama, después de tanto pensar aspiró el aroma de su amante y cerró los ojos escapándose una amarga lágrima, en eso la rubia salió de la ducha con la toalla rodeando su cadera.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó la rubia limpiando su lágrima-

-es sólo que estoy feliz…

-yo también, no puedo creer que estemos al fin felices, en calma, después de tanto…

La aguamarina se cubrió el torso con las sábanas y se sentó cerca de la rubia abrazándose a su pecho.

-abrázame…-le pidió la aguamarina-

-sabes que no tienes que pedirlo-le sonrió abrazándola con fuerza apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza-

-te amo tanto, y mucho más que ayer-le susurró la aguamarina-

-no sé que decir… yo también te amo demasiado…

-no digas nada-se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos para después evadirla, sabía que era mejor si la rubia no adivinaba su mirada-

-ve a ducharte tenemos un largo día para amueblar este sitio…

-de acuerdo…

Así la aguamarina fue a la ducha y se sumergió bajo el agua del grifo, al salir la rubia le esperaba con una muda distinta de ropa, se vistieron y salieron a escoger los muebles, ese día ella decidió que también pondría en venta su departamento.

Tenían seis largos meses de vacaciones en los que al inicio en los primeros tres se dedicaron a decorar el departamento, esa tarde la aguamarina le regaló un telescopio para que mirara el cielo, lo habían estado armando en la planta libre del techo-jardín, la rubia lo sacó a la intemperie cerca de la barandilla admiraban el cielo negro-azul con luceros.

-¿ves aquella estrella grande?-le dijo la aguamarina-

-si-dijo enfocando-

-siempre que salga una más igual a esa significa que te amo más que antes-le dijo abrazándola por la espalda-

-Michiru…

-¿hum?

-yo también te amo-entonces volvió a verla y la besó sujetando su rostro entre sus finas y delgadas manos y alargados dedos-

Después entraron de nuevo a la planta libre, la rubia se acostó en uno de los sofás y Michiru interpretaba la fabulosa obra de Samuel Barber, Adagio for strings; después de tan magnifica interpretación, apagó la luz y se acurrucó en el pecho de la rubia quien por inercia la abrazó.

-te amo…-le susurró a la aguamarina y volvió a sus sueños-

La chica sonrió y después derramó una lágrima.

La mañana despuntó, la rubia abrió los ojos y notó que Michiru no estaba, se levantó y miró por las puertas de cristal empañadas ligeramente porque llovía, el cielo estaba gris y los nubarrones negros, sintió un nudo en el estomago, la boca se le resecó y un nudo en la garganta le cortaba la respiración, una sensación extraña pero latente, jamás la había sentido, abrió la puerta corrediza y llegó al medio del techo-jardín.

-¡Michiru!-gritó pero no había rastro-

Bajó las escaleras que daban a la planta baja de prisa y vio a la chica con su vestido turquesa a la orilla de mar.

-¡Michiru!-gritó al tiempo que el viento arremetía con fuerza y la lluvia se impactaba contra su rostro-

Corrió con fuerza hacia la joven.

La aguamarina miraba la inmensidad del mar, lloraba mientras sus lágrimas dolosas se confundían con la lluvia, sabía que se iría, no sé quería ir pero sabía que debía hacerlo, sabía que no era justo despojar al viento así pero y si las cosas debían ser así, ella no podía oponerse… cada vez lo sentía más cerca, sintió una mano en su hombro, volvió a ver y ahí estaba su viento quien la abrazó con fuerza.

-me preocupaste tanto…-le dijo la rubia-

La chica no pudo simplemente seguir conteniendo la angustia en su pecho y se rompió a llorar en los brazos de su rubia, estrujando su camisa negra con su puño.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Michiru? Dime que pasa…

-he tenido un sueño… hace meses, el olimpo está arruinado… la calamidad y la miseria han atacado mi reino y… me han dicho que debo ir…

-pero… pero Michiru… ha sido sólo un sueño…-dijo con notable angustia contagiada por la mirada de su amada-

-¿y si debo partir? ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Qué haré?

-debe ser un sueño, sólo eso, es una pesadilla-repetía tratando de convencerse más a sí misma que a la chica-

-no quiero partir…

-aquí estaré contigo, no permitiré que nada te suceda, jamás dejaré que te vallas…-dijo abrazándola más fuerte estrujando sus cabellos, apoyando la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho-

-¿y si ellos vienen por mí?

-jamás lo permitiría, es nuestro tiempo para ser felices, lo sé, después de tanto lo merecemos y no pueden arrebatarnos eso, no les queda más que aceptarlo y dejarnos en paz… primero tendrían que derrotarme, no existiría otra manera… tendrían que matarme de otra manera no podrían ponerte una mano encima…

-Haruka… te amo tanto… pero no otra vez, no quiero perderte, simplemente no quiero estar nunca más lejos de ti, no lo soportaría…

-yo tampoco lo resistiría, no soy capaz…

-tienes que prometerme que si me tengo que ir seguirás sin mí-le pidió llorando-

-no me pidas eso, todo menos eso, te llevarías todo de mí contigo, tantos momentos vividos una eternidad, una vida, la mía, te la llevarías-le suplicaba sabiendo que existían un mundo de posibilidades y esa encabezaba la lista-

-debes prometérmelo, sólo así me iré feliz…

-no puedo…-le dijo mirándola a los ojos derramando lágrimas-

-prométeme que serás fuerte… necesito que lo hagas…

-no hables así, eso no pasará…

-por mí-sollozó-

-te lo prometo…-y así la abrazó a su pecho y le dio un beso en su cabeza-verás que si el tiempo pasa y nada sucede es porque fue una pesadilla y seremos felices te lo prometo…

Después de ese día pasó un mes sin novedades ni razones por las cuales alarmarse.

La rubia aun con la pijama yacía sentada en el sofá viendo en la TV unas carreras de la NASCAR, mientras la chica nadaba en la piscina dejándose envolver por el agua, después de un rato salió, esos días ella y su viento habían estado muy tranquilos para poder disfrutar, haciendo de cuentas que esa pesadilla, jamás había asaltado su sueño.

Caminó de vuelta al apartamento, encontrando al pie de la puerta un par de sobres, abrió la puerta y entró, llevaba una toalla en su cuello. Tomó el sobre blanco más pequeño y lo abrió, leyó el contenido y se estacionó en la frase:

"_Tenoh Haruka, su solicitud de ingreso a la universidad de Tokio en la facultad de ciencias exactas e ingenierías ha sido aceptada bienvenido"_

La chica caminó a la sala y se colocó a lado de la rubia.

-amor volviste-se levantó para darle un beso-buenos días sirena-le dijo prestándole atención sin dejar de mirar de reojo la pantalla-

-buen día… mira-le enseñó la carta-

La rubia lo analizó y después de su mirada sorprendida sonrió.

-¡pasé! ¡Michiru me aceptaron!-la abrazó-

-lo sé felicidades-sonrió mientras la rubia giraba con ella-te lo mereces…

-¿y ese otro sobre?

-ah no lo he abierto…

-ábrelo… quizá es de la facultad de artes, música y literatura…

La rubia se sentó y la invitó a sentarse en sus piernas.

-pero te mojaré…

-eso se arregla…

Se levantó y la abrazó bajando los tirantillos del traje de baño la despojó de la prenda y la cubrió con la toalla, se quitó la camisa de su pijama quedando en camiseta y cubrió los hombros de la chica.

-listo-le dijo sentándose-

-eres un amor-le dijo ya sentada sobre sus piernas y luego le dio un beso-

Abrió el gran sobre y salió una pequeña hoja.

_Madrid España._

_A quien corresponda:_

_Kaioh Michiru._

_Presente._

_Por medio de la presente, se le comunica que el museo de bellas artes le ofrece ser artista exclusiva para el museo, tendrá un piso y un sueldo creando obras para cada estación del año, además de asistir a la universidad con una beca, le extenderemos el par de boletos en cuanto llame al numero que hay en el sobre, esperamos que acepte._

_Sin más hasta pronto._

_Firma: Tomás Acevedo, decano de la universidad de bellas artes._

Se miraron sin decir nada hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

-es tu oportunidad…

-¿me dejarás ir?

-no es peligroso… ve

-no, no iré…

-entonces iré contigo…

-¿Qué hay de tu aceptación en la universidad?

-puede esperar…

-no voy a permitir que rechaces eso por mi causa…

-pues me tendrán que aceptar el próximo año, aunque el tiempo pase no dejaré de ser medallista, y si tú no quieres ir sin mí entonces iré contigo…

-no puedo hacerte eso… no puedes dejar todo por mí

-sí puedo, esta dicho, empacaremos rumbo a Madrid…

-es un lugar totalmente diferente, yo conozco el lugar pero tú no además, también tienes un sueño…

-entonces ve… esto no sucede todos los días…

-¿no podrás sin mí? Y yo no podré sin ti…

-será sólo un año… un añito así de chiquito-dijo asiendo la figura con sus dedos-

-un maldito año eterno querrás decir-dijo haciendo puchero-

-¿con esa boquita me besas?

-lo siento-dijo sonrojada-

-descuida sólo hice lo que tu haces cuando yo maldigo-dijo riendo-

-será un año largo…

-no tanto por los asuetos y las vacaciones, te iré a visitar, te llamaré todos los días, y te escribiré mails…

-¿Qué hay de nosotras?

-sabes que te soy fiel, pero yo si me pondré celosa, nunca faltará el miserable engreído que se le acercará a mi sirena…

-y sabes que yo le soy fiel al viento-dijo riendo-

-entonces no se hable más, irás a España haremos los tramites y estos últimos tres meses te daré una despedida que no vas a olvidar jamás-le susurró al oído-no más para que no me extrañes tanto-le mordió el lóbulo-

La cargó en sus brazos y corrió a la habitación, desde la sala se podían escuchar risas.

-¡cosquillas no!-gritó la aguamarina-

-oh sí cosquillas sí-dijo la rubia-

Ese día juguetearon todo el día, en la playa, en la piscina, en su habitación y en la ducha, hasta habían tomado el sol, la rubia se había ofrecido a hacer la cena, Michiru caminó a la mesita de centro y miró el sobre en el que venía su carta, lo abrió para hurgar y salió un trozo pequeño rectangular de un papiro que decía:

"_el momento se acerca, se fuerte"_

_Πόντος =__ Pontus_

Las piernas le flaqueaban, el aliento le faltaba, sentía un nudo en la garganta, sus manos tiritaban, rompió el papiro y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba caminó hacia el baño y se encerró reclinándose de espaldas a la puerta cayó sentada y refugiando su cabeza en sus rodillas empezó a llorar en silencio.

-"Haruka… perdóname"-pensaba-"no me quiero ir pero tengo que… no sé cuando y no sé por qué"-

La rubia puso la mesa y sirvió la comida.

-¡Michiru la cena está lista!

Al no obtener respuesta caminó a la habitación y observó que la luz del baño estaba encendida, giró el pomo pero estaba cerrado.

-¿Michiru? ¿Estás ahí?

-si…-trató de sonar normal-

-¿estás bien?

-sí ahora voy para allá…

-de acuerdo…

Escuchó a la rubia alejarse, ella se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó, lavó su cara y al secarla con la toalla, se miró al espejo.

-"es tan injusto" "¿hasta cuando? ¿Cuándo será nuestro tiempo?"

Salió del baño y puso su mejor cara, se sentaron a comer en la mesa y mientras comían la aguamarina rompió el silencio.

-esta tarde lo he pasado muy bien ha sido maravillosa, gracias-le dijo sonriéndole sinceramente porque su amor por ella era más fuerte que la agonía de saber que se marcharía aun en contra de su voluntad-

-te lo mereces…-le respondió la rubia guiñándole el ojo y sonriéndole, con una de esas sonrisas que adoraba-

-"como desearía que sólo fuera una pesadilla"-pensó, luego sonrió-te amo…

-y yo a ti…

En las últimas semanas se ocuparon de trámites, empacar, equipaje, documentos en regla, y la horrenda despedida llegó, estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio en la puerta cuatro cuando se escuchó: "pasajeros con destino a Madrid España por la puerta cuatro por favor"

-te extrañaré tanto mi sirena…-le dijo acariciando su mejilla con ternura-

-y yo a ti mi viento… va a ser tan difícil sin ti-le dijo abrazándola-

-para mí también, pero debemos ser fuertes y aguantar… sólo será un año-le sonrió para mejorarle el ánimo-hemos soportado siglos-le susurró al oído-

La aguamarina se sorprendió y al alejarse le sonrió, pero una lágrima escurrió al darse cuenta que de nuevo eran separadas.

-no me iré, cuando vuelvas me tendrás aquí esperando por ti… lo prometo…-dijo la rubia-

La chica le abrazó, para después apoyar sus labios en los de la rubia, en un beso tan sublime y tierno que de nuevo el aura mítica dorada y aguamarina nació en sus pechos pero nadie la vio, la besó como si supiera que sería la ultima vez que rosaría aquellos labios, al separarse sus miradas coincidieron, la chica adivinó el futuro en los ojos de su amante, el pecho le dolió, y la rubia, se sintió fuerte, la esperaría y serían felices no se volverían a separar jamás, pensaba.

Se separaron y la chica le dijo adiós con la mano antes de entrar al pasillo que lleva al avión, "te amo", pronunció antes de darle la espalda, "yo también", leyó de los labios de su amante.

-"serás fuerte lo sé"-pensó Michiru, llorando con las lágrimas cayendo desmesuradas por sus ojos-

Ya en el avión miró a la ventana.

-"gracias Tetis, gracias Ponto, porque al menos me dejaron despedirme"

Llegó a España y llamó a la rubia pidiéndole que pusiera mucho empeño en todo lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante, empezando por su sueño de estudiar ingeniería automotriz, los primeros meses simplemente no podían aclararse en sus vidas sin la otra, pero conforme pasó el tiempo buscaron la manera de sobrellevar la situación.

Pero el destino caprichoso jugó con ellas, no hubieron vacaciones ni asuetos, aun así trataron de estar unidas, en un mail, Michiru le escribió que era verdad un engreído la seguía pero después de decirle que su novia sabía judo se alejó completamente; la rubia quedó estupefacta, Michiru había dicho novia, se sintió feliz después de todo, cuando ya habían pasado ocho meses, por teléfono la rubia le había dicho que había pasado un tiempo y que no había sucedido nada extraño, tocando el tema de su pesadilla, le dijo que era verdad, que sólo había sido una pesadilla que no se preocupara o sintiera miedo y que se sentía feliz de que no fuera real y que al volver no se separarían nunca más, Michiru le dijo que ella también, al colgar la aguamarina dejo venir el llanto hasta que cesó en la madrugada, sentía que cada vez el momento estaba más cerca…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**A mis queridos lectores.**

**gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerme les agradezco por haberme dado la oportunidad de escribir para ustedes, tambien les agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron, me ayudaron a crecer como autor... gracias por hacerme saber lo que pensaban y tambien gracias por esperar con asia cada actualizacion.**

**atte barn loren**


	30. Mi paraiso

**hola a todos! aqui de nuevo con otra entrega, voy a hacer mención de una fan que dejó un review el día 7, que dijo algo que tenía mucha razón la cito: "ayuda a tus lectores a poder leer algo que quieran volver a leer sin temor a  
angustia"; así que les digo a todos mis queridos lectores, que no se angustien por favor, ya les dije que en esta historia todo tiene un porque, y repito la historia se llama "la calma despues de la tormenta"... así que no sé preocupen, la historia ya va rumbo a su desenlace, continuen y veran que la calma llega...**

**gracias... fan-x, en verdad tu review me gustó mucho y pienso que tienes mucha razón respecto a todo, realmente me agradó y a ti personalmente te pido que no te angusties, y lo digo especialmente por ti, la calma va a llegar, lo prometo... ya que había estado tratando de mantener el final como algo impredecible, pero creo que ya hablé de más...**

**quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor...**

"Sí, realmente nunca lo había pensado, nunca me había detenido a fijarme verdaderamente en la levedad del significado de la palabra amar o perder cuando una persona que nunca lo ha experimentado pronuncia esas palabras…"

_Mi paraíso_

Después de doce meses, la pesadilla no llegó ¿sería verdad que sólo eso había sido? Una simple pesadilla, la rubia aseguraba que sí, la aguamarina, sufría.

El gran día había llegado, por fin después de un año, después de una tortura, después de toda la distancia, su amor sobrevivió una vez más a la distancia y al tiempo.

El departamento que había pasado a ser de ambas estaba hecho un desastre, la verdad que con sus ocupaciones, el tiempo no apremia en el momento pero en el futuro puedes reflejar el éxito, vendiendo, audacia, astucia y si quieres hasta artimaña, debido a la posesión de estudios y conocimientos.

La rubia se estiró en la amplia cama sintiendo el gran hueco a su lado que tantas veces maldijo, pero esta vez, lo sintió como si por fin después de una tormenta viniera la deliciosa calma, después de tanto esperar, por fin, ella volvería, su sirena, aquella magnifica y celestial dama mítica y exótica que había logrado cambiarla, renovarla de pies a cabeza, se sentía haber renacido cuando la conoció pero si algo volvió a odiar cuando ella partió fue la luz de la mañana en sus ojos aceitunados; había vuelto a colocar las cortinas grises y gruesas que ya estaban en desuso cuando se mudaron para vivir juntas.

Despertó mirando el despertador a su lado, le había ganado a la alarma, sonrió contenta, una alegría enorme albergaba en su pecho, se sentía triunfal y libre y por primera vez en su vida, totalmente decidida sin dudas respecto a una irrevocable decisión.

En su habitación parecía de noche aun, sonrió y se reincorporó sentándose en la cama, prendió la pequeña lámpara que había en el buró de al lado, se acomodó la sabana que le cubría el rededor de su cintura, se mantuvo sentada en el borde de la cama, se sonrió otra vez como si hiciera una travesura, se levantó arrastrando la cobija consigo, se detuvo ante el diván beige que estaba delante del ventanal cubierto por sus tenebrosas cortinas, tomó aquel saco café que le regaló la aguamarina en su cumpleaños, se había vuelto su favorito, abrió la cremallera del bolsillo, y sacó una cajita cuadrada forrada en terciopelo negro, la abrió y dentro había un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante sobre oro blanco, lo haría, claro que lo haría no necesitaba una prueba más del amor que le tenía, la amaba y eso era todo, caso cerrado sin objeciones.

Tanto ella con la aguamarina, ya tenían más que claro que el clima podía ser ingeniosamente manipulado por sus emociones, de repente el día nublado y con llovizna se volvió un día de otoño hermosamente reluciente, con hojas cafés danzando a merced del viento.

Tomó el auricular, se acomodó en el respaldar de la cama y marcó ese número que en el recibo telefónico aparecía en planas interminables.

_-¿hola?-_se escuchó-

-buenas noches sirena, me encanta escuchar tu voz somnolienta.

-_buenos días mi viento, y a mi me gusta escucharte al amanecer_

Ambas rieron.

-¿lista?-preguntó la rubia-

-_si, estoy nerviosa, y también estoy terminando de empacar lo ultimo…_

-en el ultimo mail me dijiste que llegas el viernes en Lufthansa, ejecutivo a las cuatro de la tarde aquí en Tokio... mmm puerta cinco

_-¿tan temprano y conectada en la red?-_le reclamó-

-no, no… me lo aprendí-dijo sonriendo-

-_vaya me sorprendiste, te amo…_

-yo más sirena… ¿es sin escalas?

-_si no te preocupes, durará trece horas_

-¡¿tanto?!-exclamó exaltada-

-_si ya lo sé, es mucho, pero una vez llegando no nos volveremos a separar_

-¿promesa?

-_promesa… _

Así su miércoles transcurrió en total aburrición, en sus clases de física cuántica y calculo diferencial, no hizo más que jugar con su lápiz sosteniéndolo entre su labio y su nariz, veía a la ventana y sonreía como tonta a la nada, se regocijaba de la felicidad, un día y medio más y por fin, por fin… solo eso podía pensar, la verdad es que se necesitaban tanto una a la otra que no se explicaba como es que había logrado sobrevivir, claro una que otra vez que se le había cruzado por su alocada cabezota dejar todo e irse a España, pero no podría arruinar así su esfuerzo y futuro, Michiru se decepcionaría de ella.

Llegó el jueves y la misma cosa fue pero a las palabras mágicas del profesor no las pudo ignorar.

-bueno señores, les aviso que tienen todo el fin de semana libre, empezando desde el viernes y terminando el miércoles de la semana entrante, ya saben los asuetos se respetan en nuestra institución, disfruten lo que puedan sin excesos, no queremos accidentes, pásenla bien.

O los dioses estaban de su lado o ella alucinaba, definitivamente nada podía ir mejor, el viernes completamente libre y todo el fin de semana libre para festejar el regreso como era "debido", y luego tres días extras después del domingo para poder contarse tantas cosas, su reencuentro sería grandioso, pensaba.

Reservó una junior suite por tres noches, contando del viernes al domingo, para después de pasar por su sirena al aeropuerto; el hotel contaba con servicio de desayuno a la habitación, sauna relajante, masaje y spa todo incluido, después reservó en un restaurant lujoso de comida mediterránea.

Pasó por una boutique, decidió comprarse un terno nuevo para su cena de bienvenida, entró a la tienda captando inmediatamente las miradas de las chicas, se sonrió y después de caminar en el área de caballeros decidió escoger un esmoquin blanco a pesar de que no figuraba entre sus gustos, a su sirena le gustaba más así, desde que la conoció le venía pidiendo que usara uno de color blanco porque le recordaba a su encarnación pasada, y además parecía un ángel según su amada sirena, entonces se decidió por el esmoquin blanco, mirándose al espejo para ajustar detalles, lucía como un ángel y a su sirena le encantaría, eso le bastaba. Después escogió un vestido color malaquita de satén, era sutil y sublime, no eran las únicas dos palabras existentes para definir la belleza del aura que rodeaba a su sirena, pero si unas de esas palabras que iban bien con toda ella, con todo ese ser que más amaba, y escogió unas zapatillas elegantes del mismo tono también.

Su chica aguamarina tenía la idea de que no la iría a traer por sus clases pero la escuela cerraba y eso era magnifico a su parecer, la sorprendería en el aeropuerto, tenía el itinerario planeado, la iría a traer al aeropuerto, dejarían su equipaje en el departamento, volverían al hotel, se prepararían y la llevaría a cenar sorpresivamente y después la noche les daría la pauta para el resto… entre velas románticas, un camino de pétalos de rosas de la entrada a la cama y una botella de champagne con un tazón de cerezas …

Ya no la llamaría, seguro ya había abordado el avión, solo se dedicaría a pensar en el día siguiente y lo hermoso que sería estar de nuevo junto a la mujer que amaba.

Amaneció, el gran día había llegado, esta vez el sol si la despertó, se encargó de retirar sus cortinas, y de arreglar el departamento, la chica no debía enterarse que era un total desastre sin ella.

Estaba en la sala limpiando el muladar que había creado en el sofá, entre los líquidos desinfectantes y la aspiradora, estaba en un short rojo y una playera blanca con el símbolo de Súper Man, estaba toda embobada pensando en su chica… miró entre las envolturas de papitas fritas y latas de cerveza en el sofá un cuaderno rojo de la preparatoria, se sentó un rato y comenzó a hojearlo encontrando aquella poesía que escribió cuando iban al instituto, y los últimos poemas que había escrito en su ausencia, siguió curioseando hasta que encontró que a ese cuaderno le sobraba solo una hoja, tomó un bolígrafo que estaba a su lado, lo destapó con los dientes y se dispuso a escribir.

_Y aunque intentase jamás lo he de conseguir_

_Jamás he de olvidarte porque todo de mí a ti pertenece_

_Tenerte y perderte es lo peor que se puede sentir_

_Pero te quedarás lo has prometido, y en ti confío ciegamente así parece._

_Porque eres mi paraíso_

_Ese olimpo, ese cielo infinito_

_El océano que me ahogó sin permiso_

_La sirena que me salvó por instinto._

_Eres todo aquello con lo que un mortal sueña_

_Fantasía que peca al ser tan exótica_

_Y no lo puedo creer has dicho que soy tu dueña_

_Me pertenece la séptima maravilla en la tierra_

_La ironía de respirar bajo el agua_

_La ironía de volar sin alas_

_Eso somos tú y yo libres como el viento_

_Profundas como el océano._

Cerró el cuaderno y caminó a su habitación guardándolo en el último cajón del mueble al lado de su cama. Después el timbre sonó un par de veces.

-¡ya voy!-gritó corriendo, pasando por encima del sofá llegando a la puerta, pensaba que serían las rosas que había ordenado a la florería-

Abrió la puerta y era Setsuna.

-Setsuna, hola ¿Qué haces por acá?-preguntó invitándola a pasar-

-me dijiste que hoy llegaba Michiru, así que recordé el nido de suciedad que tenías aquí entonces vine a ayudarte.

-no te preocupes, ya casi acabo

-déjame ayudar, sino terminas a tiempo llegarás tarde al aeropuerto.

-cierto, entonces terminemos.

Y sin más se dispusieron a terminar la labor de limpieza, la rubia sacó las bolsas al contenedor de basura del edificio y subió de vuelta.

-¿quieres algo de beber?-preguntó Setsuna-

-claro, hay unas cervezas en el refrigerador, toma una, no te hará daño

-está bien…-dijo resignada-

Ya sentadas en el sofá Setsuna se encargó de charlar sobre el futuro de la rubia, tema que durante ese año desde la partida de la chica, la rubia estuvo renuente a tocar, estaba llena de miedos "yo no sé que pasará mañana, el mañana es tan incierto" era su frase, "paciencia y confianza" le pedía su amiga terapeuta, es decir Setsuna, pero la rubia caía en depresión o en la desesperación no por desconfiar sino por la incertidumbre de la pesadilla, pero eso Setsuna no lo sabía, tenía miedo de perder a Michiru y eso estaba más que claro, pero ahora la veía tan feliz y decidida, Haruka había logrado superar esa etapa.

-¿y que harán ahora?-preguntó precavida la morena-

La rubia sonrió.

-más bien que no haremos… he hecho tantos planes, el tiempo apremia y muy bien tenemos toda una vida por delante, nuestro futuro juntas.

-¿y que planeas? Si no tienes las cosas claras por mucho que se amen la relación podría deteriorarse, y ustedes ya tienen una historia juntas.

La rubia seguía sonriendo, levantó la mirada y vio firme a su amiga

-no es necesario planear, nuestra relación es fuerte y puede contra todo, no necesitamos de pistas que nos muestren el camino, siempre lo hayamos… sin embargo ya he planeado algo…

-y… ¿Qué es? ¿Se puede saber?

-la amo y de eso no me cabe ni la más mínima duda, confío plenamente en ella, si existe un rostro que quiera ver al despertar por el resto de mi vida es el suyo, quiero ser fuerte para ella, estar ahí en la calma y en la tempestad, que seamos tan libres como el mar y el viento, no me detendré seguiré a su lado, luchando cada día por hacerla feliz, porque su felicidad es la mía, su sonrisa es mi entera felicidad, amarla como solo ella lo merece, sabiendo siempre que ella estará ahí para mí y yo para ella, porque el amar a Michiru es aprender cada día algo nuevo, sobre como amarla, porque el significado de amarla tiene tantas definiciones y yo quiero saberlas todas, seré tan fuerte como ella necesite que sea, porque ella es mi todo…

-¿entonces? ¿Qué harás? Si la amas tanto, díselo-preguntó tratando de develar su plan-

-¿sabes que haré?- la rubia se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló ante Setsuna y tomó una de sus manos- Esta tarde apenas baje del avión, seré la primera persona que vea-dijo mientras sacaba la caja y la colocaba frente a la morena, Setsuna había entrado en pánico- me arrodillaré al comienzo del pasillo en una mano sostendré un ramo de rosas rojas y en la otra un bello anillo, la miraré fijamente y le diré: te casarías conmigo…-la morena estaba atónita quería responder ¿debería hacerlo? Había soñado con eso tantas veces- ¿te casarías conmigo Michiru Kaioh?

Setsuna bajó la mirada y la apartó soltando la mano que la rubia retenía entre las suyas.

-¿lo hice bien Setsuna?... ¿Qué tal mi idea?

-te felicito Haruka, ella te ha cambiado por completo, no lo puedo creer, antes huías del compromiso y ahora tu sola caminas hacia él. –Dijo forzando una sonrisa-

-si porque la amo…

-bueno arréglate que ya son las 3 y ella llega a las 4, no te pongas nerviosa…

Corrió a la ducha, se vistió como si fuese a ir a la universidad, sus pantalones grises de sastre, una camisa rojo vino fuera del pantalón, una corbata negra delgada, unos zapatos de charol negros y un saco negro aterciopelado, que Michiru le mandó de Milán España, el día de su cumpleaños.

Setsuna había recibido las flores, Haruka las tomó sin olvidar el anillo, subió el esmoquin y el vestido al auto, pasaría dejándolos en el hotel, y después a toda velocidad partiría al aeropuerto.

Iba tranquilamente, manejando por la pista, iba sin la capota, esa sensación de aire que golpeaba su rostro era tan placentera se sentía libre, y amaba la libertad, llegó al cuarto para las cuatro, no lo podía creer, el momento había llegado, iba con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, no podía dejar de pensar que ya la miraría, se sentó en las sillas a esperar, dieron las cuatro, el vuelo fue anunciado de arribado, entonces corrió a la puerta cuando su celular sonó.

-¿hola?

-_Haruka, espero no interrumpir tus clases…_

-no te preocupes, acaba de llegar el vuelo y no te encuentro ¿Dónde estas?

_-¿no estas en clases? ¿Qué dijimos de cumplir con tus horarios aunque fuera el día de mi llegada eh?_

-no te preocupes sirena, tengo el día libre, y el fin de semana y después hasta el miércoles… ¿no te gusta?

-_me encanta, bueno pero te llamaba para decirte que hubo un problema con ese vuelo, así que tomé el que seguía después, haciendo escala en Alemania, pero no te preocupes, llego a las seis de allá, vuelve a casa y descansa._

-no te preocupes te espero, te amo.

-_yo también, no puedo usar por mucho tiempo el teléfono del avión así que te veo en dos horas, un beso, te amo…_

-yo más sirena-y así se despidieron-

Se sentó un rato en las sillas de espera, puso las flores a un lado y se recostó cerrando los ojos, de vez en cuando las vigilaba, pero temía quedarse dormida, entonces sacó su iPod y comenzó a escuchar música, pero la aburrición le ganaba, comenzó a leer una revista, el tiempo pasó un poco lento, parece que cuando quieres que pronto llegue más se empeña en pasar lentamente y torturando en la espera, las dos horas se completaron y el vuelo fue anunciado.

"_Lufthansa vuelo 405 desde Madrid España puerta nueve"_

-¡rayos!-musitó, estaba esperando en la puerta cinco-

El vuelo acababa de llegar y si no se apresuraba a correr, no llegaría a tiempo para cumplir con su plan sorpresa, tomó el ramo de rosas mientras corría entre la gente, y con su otra mano buscaba en su bolsillo la cajita con la sortija, su corazón latía desesperadamente mientras corría, sentía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía, podía escuchar sus latidos, empezaba a sudar, a pasos agigantados y apresurada corría cada vez más rápido realmente parecía el viento, su cabello rubio se despeinaba hasta que llegó por fin a la sala que daba con la puerta nueve.

Los grandes ventanales de esa enorme sala tenían vista a la pista de aterrizaje, en la sala habían muy pocos esperando a los pasajeros del vuelo que arribaba, llegó y se sintió aliviada, sonreía viendo alegremente al avión llegar siendo guiado por las luces de la pista.

"_manténganse en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad"_-decía la aeromoza-_"de ser necesario utilicen las mascarillas de oxigeno"_

Michiru en ese momento sintió un trasudor frío en su espalda.

"_llegó la hora pequeña sirena"_, escuchó, sintió miedo y cerró los ojos, sujetó con fuerza el asiento en un vano intento por permaneces, por quedarse.

"adiós Haruka… siempre te amaré…"-pensó-

_Lo siguiente fue una luz aguamarina que la absorbió, sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo y luego, sólo partió hacia el final de aquel túnel de agua, como si surfeara en una gran ola, oyó el sonido seco de un trueno y vio la figura de un rayo._

_-te has tardado-dijo una voz masculina e imponente-_

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó al eco-_

_-yo… soy Zeus, Dios del Rayo, gobernante supremo del Olimpo…_

El avión liberó las llantas para empezar a frenar y detenerse, todo iba bien, cuando la llanta delantera falló, el piloto y el copiloto, se comunicaron con la torre de control, bomberos de precaución y paramédicos empezaron a llegar a la pista, chocó contra un hangar y estando ahí atascado un rayo seco cayó del cielo incendiando el hangar, la cabina de control empezó a prenderse en llamas corriendo el fuego rápidamente por el ala del avión.

La rubia comenzó a correr desesperada, soltó el ramo de rosas y en la mano empuñaba con fuerza la cajita de la sortija, sus nudillos blancos, corría hacia el pasillo que daba a la pista de aterrizaje, siendo detenida por seguridad.

Mientras en la gran sala de espera de la puerta nueve, las pocas personas empezaban a entrar en pánico y lágrimas, la más escandalosa era Haruka que peleaba con seguridad. El cielo comenzaba a ennegrecerse, las nubes grises, y el viento inquieto y con un dejo de sequedad en su aroma.

-joven, mantenga la calma, esta siendo controlado por los bomberos, esto no pasará a mayores-le pedía una mujer dependiente de la aerolínea, mientras la rubia forcejeaba con los dos hombres de seguridad-

-¡usted no entiende!, ¡no me pida que me calme! ¡En ese avión está mi mujer!, ¡déjenme pasar!, ¡con un demonio! ¡He dicho que me suelten!

-joven, tranquilícese, por favor, en ese avión, van muchos familiares, de todas estas personas y…

Y el tenebroso momento llegó, el control del fuego se había salido de las manos de los bomberos llegando a la cola del avión explotando estruendosamente.

-Michiru…-susurró abriendo los ojos de golpe, entrando el temor por sus pupilas al volver a ver el ventanal, el avión casi completamente en llamas.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, impotente, las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en sus ojos que habían perdido la vida ante tal atroz imagen, el avión volvió a sufrir una detonación y juntó con esta su corazón crujió rompiéndose en mil pedazos, sentía que algo había muerto en su interior, tan sólo la imagen de su sirena sonriendo llegó a su mente, el viento sopló, las ventiscas de aire, avivaron las llamas y el cielo comenzó a retumbar con truenos secos, azotó sus puños contra el suelo, y sus lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro sin control, su cabello ensombrecía su mirada cubriendo sus ojos.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!-¡MICHIRU!-gritaba con la voz desgarrada-

Mientras aprovechó el descuido de la seguridad, se levantó como pudo hecha pedazos, corriendo hacia la pista, apretaba sus dientes conteniendo las lagrimas, casi gruñendo, mientras el cielo se partía en dos.

-¡MICHIRU!-gritaba mientras corría en la pista-

Llegó corriendo a toda prisa, sin importarle el fuego, subió por la escalera de bomberos, entrando a la gran maquina en llamas, el humo creaba una capa espesa, sacó su pañuelo cubriendo su nariz, había pasajeros en todos los asientos, parecían dormir nada más, habían llamas dentro del avión, olores que le revolvían el estomago, caminó y caminó, encontrando a una bella mujer con el semblante tan calmo como cuando la contemplaba mientras dormía, el rostro ennegrecido por el humo, se detuvo de seco al verla ahí, inmóvil sus brazos inertes, sin fuerza, rodeada de humo, estaba intacta, las llamas no habían osado abrasar su piel, el asiento estaba sumido en el suelo, se acercó a ella cayendo de rodillas pasando sus manos por su piel con una delicadeza indescriptible.

-Michiru...-susurró-

"Quizá aun este viva" se empeñaba en pensar, le quitó el cinturón de seguridad con terneza, quitándole los cabellos aguamarina que yacían sobre su rostro afablemente, era su mayor tesoro, la tomo entre sus brazos envolviéndola con su saco como temiendo se fuese a desvanecer, caminó derrotada hacia la salida, sabía muy bien que ese corazón ya no latía más, ella ya no vuelve más, no vuelve más…

Habían puesto unas escaleras que daban del avión al suelo para que los bomberos entraran y salieran más rápido, la rubia se paró en la puerta bajando con la cara llena de tizne, los mechones de cabello cubriendo su sombría mirada, las lagrimas caían con dolor de sus ojos muertos y apagados, sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo que llevaba entre sus brazos, al llegar al suelo la colocó con sutileza en el pavimento arrodillándose a su lado.

-Michiru…-le susurraba con la voz quebrada-mi amor despierta, ya estas a salvo, te he sacado del avión, abre los ojos, sirena, respóndeme, por favor-le suplicaba acariciándole la mejilla mientras apretaba sus ojos cortando las lagrimas, lagrimas que caían lavando el rostro de la aguamarina- aquí estoy, como te prometí…

Entonces la abrazó a su pecho aferrándose a ella.

-¡NO! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-gritaba meciéndose aferrada al cuerpo sin vida-

-¡NO! ¡VUELVE!-decía en un quejido- ¿Por qué me la quitan ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me la arrebatan?-se lamentaba-

Unos paramédicos que recién llegaban se acercaron con una camilla al verla tendida en el suelo.

-joven, suelte a la señorita, déjenos revisarla-se le acercó un paramédico colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia-

La rubia le dirigió una mirada de dolor y odio que ardía en enojo y furia entonces el cielo empezó a relampaguear y tronar en seco.

-no se atreva a nombrarla-susurró-

-¿disculpe joven? ¿Está bien?

-¡cállense! ¡No se me acerquen!-dijo levantándose y apartándose con todo y el cuerpo-

-pero joven de todas formas debemos tomar el cuerpo por favor déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo

-¡he dicho que no se me acerquen! ¡No me toquen! ¡Malditos incompetentes! ¡No saben hacer nada bien!-le gritó al hombre corriendo con el cuerpo en sus brazos-

Los de seguridad la interceptaron y de ahí ya no pudo huir.

Le quitaron a la chica, y entre forcejos la llevaron a una oficina de la aerolínea ya derrotada, estaba sentada cabizbaja mirando el suelo, sus antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas.

-eras mi paraíso Michiru, tú eras mi vida…-y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo sin aliviar una pizca de su dolor-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**hola a todos... de nuevo ^_^, gracias por continuar leyendo y comentar, me animan a continuar... y Aurora Kaioh disculpa no sabía que la cancion del capitulo anterior era tuya, creí que era de lifehouse... jeje...**

**gracias por todo...**

**atte barn loren.**


	31. No puedo

**_hola a todos, aqui otro cap de esta tormenta... y gracias por seguirla, espero sea de su agrado sólo no se desilucionen les prometi una calma y va a llegar, paciencia._**

**_quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor_**

**_barn loren_**

_No puedo… no más…_

Era el día del funeral… un día frío, un día congelante, podía ser blanco, por el vacío, podía ser negro, por la profundidad, y entre esos dos conceptos, había tantas y diferentes tonalidades de grises…

El sórdido eco del silencio, la oquedad que permitía que sus latidos se escucharan, débiles y frágiles latidos.

Setsuna estaba frente al espejo con Haruka de frente, le anudaba la corbata negra, la rubia estaba ida, muda, inerte, tal como una maniquí, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez el suceso.

-llorar te haría bien-le dijo la morena-

La rubia solo negó con la cabeza.

_Sus oídos zumbaban, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía un frio invadir su cuerpo sin piedad, sentía que moría, ¿pero porque demonios seguía respirando? en su mente se repetía unas palabras "eras mi paraíso"…_

_Levantó la vista y por ese muro de cristal que la separaba del movimiento de afuera podía ver casi en cámara lenta como todos corrían, gritaban… bomberos, policías, agentes todos… todos ellos… vivían, miró hacia el cielo grisáceo sentía ganas desmesuradas por llorar, algo estrujaba su pecho, pero miró un rayo imponente pintarse en el cielo, para que luego un trueno seco se escuchara así sus ganas de llorar aumentaron pero sus ojos se negaban a hacerlo, frunció el ceño sin comprender la reacción._

_Luego una morena entró por la puerta, si no erraba al reconocerla era Setsuna, la morena la miró de frente, se arrodilló frente ella, hablaba, pero por más que intentaba escucharla, ese zumbido en sus oídos seguía quebrándole la cabeza, leyó sus labios "me encargaré de todo, sólo vámonos"-le dijo la morena- la rubia asintió._

_Setsuna se había encargado de cancelar las ultimas reservaciones y de levantar las pertenencias en el hotel, también de los tramites con el departamento de levantamiento de cadáveres, habló con un representante de la aerolínea, con quien arregló una suma de dinero por los daños, sabía que llevar eso a juicio sería una tortura para Haruka, además, "había sido un accidente", horas después, esa misma tarde, el agente con el que habló, le avisó que las muertes fueron mínimas, contando la de Michiru, habían sido veintidós, por intoxicación, los demás pasajeros, habían presentado quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, eso se lo guardó a Haruka, era mejor mantenerla alejada de ese tema._

_Después arregló lo de la composición del cuerpo en la funeraria y lo del funeral encargándose así de llamar a los señores Kaioh, fue en ese instante cuando se enteró que Michiru hacía unas semanas había llamado a Fujio Kaioh para decirle que mantenía una relación bastante seria con Haruka Tenoh, únicamente le había informado eso, sin mencionar el género… por otra parte al revisar el escritorio de Haruka, había encontrado una lista de lugares, en los que había seleccionado Vancouver, subió a la galería del techo – jardín, encontrando a la rubia en la planta libre sentada frente a la chimenea._

_-¿Haruka? _

_-¿hum?_

_-¿Vancouver?_

_La rubia sonrió melancólica._

_-planeaba llevarla ahí después de casarnos, hasta le llamé a papá, para decirle que tenía alguien importante en mi vida y que deseaba que la conociera, papá me dio la bendición, y le hice jurar que no le dijera nada a mamá, pues sé que se infartaría, le presentaría a Michiru en Vancouver, él iría solo, con la excusa de un congreso…-guardó silencio inhalando-_

_La morena se acercó, colocándole una mano en el hombro._

_-fue un accidente, tranquila…_

_-lo estoy-dijo la rubia-_

_-no puedes, apenas pasó hace dos días, si tan sólo lo exteriorizaras…_

_-no, Setsuna no, no utilices tu psicología en mí ahora por favor…_

_-de acuerdo…-suspiró-_

_Después en el ultimo día contrató un abogado que se haría cargo de las pertenencias de la aguamarina, empezando por buscar alguna carta poder o un testamento._

Tomó la mano de la rubia y bajaron por el ascensor del edificio residencial donde vivía la rubia, afuera esperaba un mercedes negro que la peliverde morena había adquirido.

Condujeron a la funeraria, Setsuna había llevado un vestido que pertenecía a la aguamarina para que la vistiesen con él, siguieron a la camioneta de la funeraria, detrás de ellos iban autos de lujo, de profesores del Mugen Gakuen, de Soichi Tomoe, Bunzo, Hotaru, Darien y las chicas, el equipo de atletismo, y de natación.

-¿Por qué les has dicho a esa gente?

-se han enterado… no puedes prohibirles que vengan, además, son tus amigos también

La rubia sonrió sarcástica, sacando del interior de su saco unas gafas de sol al mismo tiempo que se las ponía.

Llegaron a una pequeña capilla cristiana, porque los padres de Michiru cuando vivían en Viena se convirtieron aunque ella no, además de que la morena había acordado con Fujio Kaioh que haría ahí una pequeña oración por el descanso eterno de su alma y después irían en caravana a camposanto; lo acordó con Fujio Kaioh porque la rubia simplemente estaba renuente a tocar el tema, así que prefirió no decirle más.

Al bajar del auto, la rubia se encontró con un hombre de su tamaño, y de cabello aguamarina con canas, a su lado una mujer semejante a Michiru pero de cabello negro, que bajaban de una limusina, los ignoró y pasó de largo, también vio un hombre bajar de un Hennessey Venom GT negro, ese era su representante, un hombre de origen francés, al igual lo ignoró.

Comenzaba a caminar con paso acelerado pero Setsuna se colgó de su brazo.

-compórtate, al menos por Michiru-le pidió en un susurro-

-ella ya no está, esto es una simple pantomima-le dijo cortante-

Al entrar un sacerdote dijo unas palabras por el descanso eterno de la difunta, sin encomendarla a un dios en específico, la rubia permanecía sentada moviendo su pierna ansiosamente.

-ya cálmate-le susurró Setsuna-

-sólo quiero irme… ¿es mucho pedir?-musitó-

Al terminar, los más allegados subieron a un podio y dijeron unas palabras, la mayoría al final vio a la rubia para ver si se animaba a subir, la rubia los ignoró olímpicamente.

Todos comenzaron a abandonar sus asientos en las bancas de madera, para darle el pésame, la rubia les daba la mano y esquivaba sus miradas, hasta que Fujio Kaioh se acercó…

-soy Fujio Kaioh, su padre-le ofreció la mano-

La rubia la tomó, ocultando su sorpresa tras sus gafas de sol.

-me habló de ti semanas atrás, me dijo que te amaba y contigo haría una familia, dijo que cuando el amor es puro hay cosas que pierden importancia, eso no lo entendí muy bien pero también mencionó que contigo era feliz, deseaba que quizá algún día pudiéramos conocernos, lamento que sea de esta manera, me pesa en el alma, era mi hija y la amaba…-dijo el hombre-

-siempre fue una muchacha muy extraña, bastante misteriosa a mi parecer-dijo la madre- pero era buena, en su interior era especial…-dijo la madre-

-usted no sabe lo que es amar… ustedes son tan fríos como el mármol que adorna sus enormes y exuberantes mansiones, son tan frívolos y banales, que no saben nada respecto a como era ella, la conocí mucho más de lo que ustedes alguna vez pudieron haber imaginado… con permiso y agradezco en su nombre hayan venido…-dijo y se apartó-

-discúlpenlo-dijo Setsuna-ha estado bastante renuente y difícil estos días-

-descuide…-dijo el hombre-es comprensible…

La morena la alcanzó, tomándole la mano…

-Haruka… será mejor que te tranquilices… no puedes portarte así con las personas…

-yo no les pedí que vinieran…

-pero eran sus padres…

-eso ya no importa…

La morena negó con la cabeza…

-el féretro está por allá, será mejor que vayas a despedirte…

La rubia con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos sin contestar le dio la espalda y caminó hacia una esquina del lugar mirando el ataúd desde lejos.

-"ahí no está ella"-pensaba- esa no es ella…-susurró-

Se negaba a mirarla, ya que después del accidente en el aeropuerto no había mirado el cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos, recordaba su sonrisa, su mirada, la calidez de sus manos; afuera llovía, y como el invierno estaba próximo, sentía lo helado traspasar su ropa.

Entonces comenzó a sentirse como se venía sintiendo desde hacía días, impotente…

-"jamás debía haber dejado que te fueras ¿Por qué?, ¿ahora que haré?, debí, debí haber ido a España y quedarme ahí contigo, te prometí que te protegería y no lo hice"-empuñó su mano furiosa-"es tan injusto, fue mi culpa, si tan sólo hubiera… y es que te necesito tanto… ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito… no me abandones…"

Y por inercia ya había caminado hacia el féretro, la miró ahí acostada, parecía dormía, sin gesto, sin color, inerte, inmóvil, se odió, se odió por estar viva, se odió por no haber sido ella, rosó con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de su brazo, tan fría, tan acartonada, frío y muerto mármol, ese calor que emanaba de su piel estaba ausente, esa sensación de seguridad que sentía al tenerla a su lado se había esfumado, sus manos comenzaron temblar, recordaba las palabras que dijeron sus amigos: "ella era buena, una persona excepcional, alegre, talentosa y especial"

-"ninguno de ellos te conoce más que yo"

Recordó:

_-¿ves aquella estrella grande?-le dijo la aguamarina-_

_-si-dijo enfocando-_

_-siempre que salga una más igual a esa significa que te amo más que antes-le dijo abrazándola por la espalda_-

Apoyó su puño en el borde del ataúd, bajó la cabeza y las gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a caer inundando las gafas negras.

-"¿Por qué?, sólo dime porque… ¿acaso lo merezco? ¿Acaso lo merecía ella? ¿Soy egoísta al oponerme? Eras más fuerte que yo, y yo soy tan débil ¿merezco esto? ¿Por qué me abandonas si sabes que soy débil? ¿Soy egoísta al odiar perderte? Una vez tú me perdiste y ahora que yo te he perdido siento lo que tú sentiste y duele… y no lo soporto, ¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Acaso soy egoísta al desear haber sido yo? Pero por encima de todo lo que más deseo es que jamás hubiese pasado esto; tan buena tan excepcional, ellos no la conocían, no sabían que era magnifica, que detrás de ese talento estaba su alma, que su sonrisa era el brillo de su espíritu y que si mirabas su profunda mirada, podías mirar su corazón y morir ahogado, no saben que ella es el mar, ese mar que aun en la profundidad te permite respirar, ese mar que se vuelve brisa que te impulsa al cielo…"

"_De que otra forma decirlo, es que no puedo decirlo, sólo lo siento aquí dentro, ha explotado, me ha fracturado, y me odio a mí misma, al final perdí y qué más da después de todo me hundí sin más._

_De que me sirve llorar y lamentar, si ya acabó, al final yo perdí, fui débil y perdí, ¿Cuál es la prioridad, en la vida en mi vida y en mi presente?, temía por eso, ¿cuál más va a ser?, más que la que sentía, lloraba, gritaba, se escapaba de mi interior, pero ha muerto, se extinguió, me han arrebatado lo que tenía, las ganas y mi fuego, hasta lo que no tengo me han quitado ya._

_Una parte de mi ha muerto y me duele, está ahí la veo sin poder levantarla, mi impotencia llegó a un grado absoluto, en donde no pude hacer nada, la dejé, se hundía en un agujero oscuro, en penumbras aun la veo gritar y patalear, ¡no quiere!... ¡No quiero!, ¡no te marches!, la perdí, murió._

_Y ahora sé que yo lo permití, me vencieron, una decisión totalmente irrevocable, ya se fue, lo juré y perjuré y al final, fallé, jamás te dejaré le dije y la deje partir, no hay más._

_Y como explicarlo ahora, me desangro, se fue mi alma y con ella se llevó mi vida, puedo mirarla ahí en el féretro, parece que duerme, parece que aun respira, desearía que me mirara, ¿Por qué no me ve?, porque se aleja cada vez más dejando mi cuerpo vacío, me duele, me arde, se ha ido y yo sigo aquí escuchando este eco, ¿Cómo vivir sin ella? Es que aún no lo he visto, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver ni peor tonto que el que no quiere entender, morí, no puedo existir sin ella, el ayer murió hoy es un nuevo día en el que ya no existo más._

_Solo por melancolía lo aceptaré y lo enfrentaré._

_Soy yo quien ha muerto, soy yo quien yace en ese ataúd, mi vida entera, la sepulté en mi pasado y mi mismo pasado me ha matado, me asfixió._

_La sombra del humo y un rastro de cenizas, es todo lo que ha quedado, lo único que quedó, después de arder ferozmente, si sufriera amnesia sería mejor, así no recordaría ese día en que algo en mi interior murió, no recordaría el sonido que atacó a mis oídos, cuando como un cristal mi alma se estrelló convirtiéndose en nada más que añicos, no estaría en mi cuerpo, esa delirante sensación, de que todo me da vueltas, hay un hueco en mi interior, que nada llenará, morí, ahora lo veo, mataron las ganas en mí, apagaron la llama, y casi puedo jurar que siento que finalmente no se vino abajo mi presente al que tanto temía ahogar, quien si se hundió en un abismo oscuro y sórdido fueron mis sueños y esperanzas muertas, restos mutilados de anhelos y ahora solo quedan lágrimas, aun escucho como mi corazón late con sumo esfuerzo, aun siento mi herida arder, siento una y otra vez como se desgarró esa parte de mí, tendida en el suelo, ya no hay solución, mis ojos casi no perciben nada, mis parpados pesan, mi garganta se ahoga, está seca, ¡no! Esta húmeda, me ahogo con mi propia sangre, trato de cerrar mi puño, ya no tengo fuerza, mi respiración es débil, un dolor en mi pecho, no puedo hablar, el dolor es grande y cada vez más grande, todo se ha oscurecido, de nuevo estoy con ella, parte de mi aun pelea por la vida que dejé allá, pero la otra parte de mí se ha ido, déjame ir, al fin estoy con ella, con mi esperanza, con mi fe…"_

Abrió los ojos despertando de aquella ensoñación en la que sentía su existencia terminaba.

-Michiru…-suspiró-"esta no eres tu, aquí no estas tú"

Le dio la espalda al ataúd y salió corriendo del lugar bajo la lluvia, a su espalda escuchó a Setsuna gritarle: ¡Haruka vuelve!, pasaba velozmente sobre los charcos…

"es injusto… es injusto"-se repetía-

La lluvia arreciaba, el mar estaba en tempestad acompañando a su dolor, cada lamento de su alma, cada quejido que arrastraba el viento, corrió hasta que llegó a una colina que llevaba a un peñón y tropezó cayendo al suelo sobre el pasto, azotó sus puños tratando de levantarse resbalándose, cayendo de nuevo al fango.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-gritó- ¡ella era feliz conmigo! ¿Por qué? ¡Yo era feliz con ella! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Ya sé que fuiste tú!-apuntó al cielo con su dedo-

Y un trueno retumbó, junto con un rayo que atacó seguido de múltiples relámpagos, la noche había cubierto en su totalidad la bóveda estrellada.

-¡ZEUS!, ¡cobarde!

Cayó de nuevo de rodillas enterrando sus manos en el suelo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se llevaron toda mi vida?, ¿Por qué me matan de ésta manera? ¿Por qué le arrancan al viento su aroma?

-¿acaso no nos merecíamos ser felices desde hace siglos?

-¡ZEUS! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Acaso no estabas en deuda conmigo? ¿No me lo debías?

Miró al mar embravecido, y retó al cielo con su mirada.

-pelea… vamos, pelea conmigo… -abrió su camisa rompiendo los botones dejando su pecho al descubierto- ¡vamos! ¡Párteme con un rayo! llévame con ella, ya que me la has arrebatado, entonces arréglalo y llévame donde esté ella, allá donde está mi paraíso, allá donde mi vida ha huido… detestable, dios soberbio, pusilánime… injusto, devuélvemela, sé que puedes-susurró cayendo de espaldas en el suelo, cerró los ojos y cayó en brazos de Morfeo, mientras seguía derramando lágrimas a pesar de estar casi inconsciente…-

Momentos después escuchó dos voces una masculina y otra femenina.

-si respira-dijo él-

-súbela al auto-dijo con la voz turbada-estoy aquí…-le dijo tomándole la mano-

Eran Bunzo y Setsuna.

Miraba oscuridad, todo a su alrededor lo devoraba la negrura, dormía, escuchaba voces:

_-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?_

_-yo se todo de ti-_

_-gracias, mi nombre es Haruka… Haruka Tenoh- le dijo la rubia ya sentada en el pupitre de esa manera desfachatada con las piernas abiertas y el codo recargado sobre el respaldo-_

_-no fue nada, yo soy Michiru Kaioh- le dijo extendiendo su mano-_

_-hay recuerdos que ni las olas del mar pueden borrar, hay secretos del mar que solo yo conozco-le escucho decir, alzó la vista y ahí estaba con una hermosa sonrisa tan tierna-_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó con indiferencia, pretendiendo no ser descubierta pues había comprendido a la perfección-_

_-¿crees en las vidas pasadas Haruka?_

_-pero has llegado, Michiru, mi sirena, yo no te dejaré ir jamás dime que no te iras-le suplicaba tratando de cesar el llanto-_

_-jamás, no me iré nunca más, estaré contigo para siempre, nunca ninguna otra vida nos separara te lo juro ¿podrás perdonarme algún día Haruka?-_

_La rubia se desvaneció cayendo de rodillas abrazándose al vientre de la joven violinista hundiendo su rostro en él._

_-te amo Michiru, te amo y no hay nada que alguien como yo deba perdonar porque el saber que viviré un sin fin de eternidades a tu lado al lado de la mujer más perfecta y hermosa, que sé que no merezco me hacen el ser más feliz de todo este universo._

"_tengo solo un punto débil, solo uno" "¿cual es?" "TÚ, eres la única capaz de amarme y hasta de destruirme, eres mi bendición y mi perdición bella sirena" "prometo que nunca te abandonaré" "prométeme que mañana despertaras a mi lado" "lo juro" "¿me temerías si supieras que poseo el mismo poder que mi padre" "NO, porque sé que jamás lo usarías en mi contra" "tus ojos verdes me hipnotizan ese par de prados inmensos en los que me siento realmente libre" "definitivamente no eres mortal, tenias que ser de otro mundo para que me enamorara de ti" "llévame por los cielos llévame a volar contigo princesa del viento y los cielos" "ahógame en tu mar y ámame en tu tempestad"_

"_La chica se metió de nuevo en las sábanas, la rubia la abrazó, ahora sentadas, un sofá le servía de respaldo a la rubia, mientras la chica se recargaba en su pecho, besando con toda ternura su cuello, ambas en silencio, la lluvia cesaba y solo el sonido de los labios de Michiru contra el cuello de Haruka sonaba."_

_-te amo, ¿lo sabias?-le pregunto la rubia interrumpiendo el silencio-_

_-yo también, te amo- esta vez la rubia levantó el rostro de la chica con sus dedos y sellaron con un beso, después se alejaron lentamente y la rubia comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos los ojos, los labios y las mejillas de la chica mientras esta cerraba los ojos, la rubia besó sus labios" _

_-pero es muy bello este sitio me encantaría envejecer aquí contigo…_

_-a mí también-le dio un beso en la frente y se acurrucaron-_

"_te prometo que estaré siempre ahí cuando despiertes"_

"_-prométeme que serás fuerte… necesito que lo hagas…"_

"_-no hables así, eso no pasará…"_

"_-por mí-sollozó-"_

"_-te lo prometo…"_

_-… una vez llegando no nos volveremos a separar_

_-¿promesa?_

_-promesa…_

_Cada una de esas voces, cada uno de todos esos eventos, los atesoraba en su memoria, eran sus recuerdos, recuerdos que construían su historia, una nueva historia que en su intento volvía a fracasar por culpa de terceros._

_En el abismo negro de sus sueños, donde las imágenes de cada uno de los momentos que atesoraba pasaban desmesuradas hasta apagarse dejando la negrura de nuevo, una voz irrumpió su silencio, una voz grave e imponente._

"_sabías que las cosas iban a ser así, estabas advertida"-dijo la voz-_

_-sólo dime ¿por qué?-preguntó a la misma nada de rostro ignoto-_

_-porque así debía de ser…_

_-¿Cómo osas? Si se supone que eres el dios de todo ¿Cómo es que no puedes decirme la respuesta correcta?_

_-entiende viento empecinado y arrogante… _

_-¿Qué clase de dios eres?_

_-todo amerita un sacrificio… agradécele a ella que se sacrifica_

_-Todo eso, esa ridiculez del sacrificio iba contra su voluntad, sufría ¿lo sabías?, no, no lo sabías porque jamás has amado…_

_-no oses en mi contra…_

_-no lo hago, pero un dios que castiga sin motivos no ama, un dios injusto, eso es lo que eres, no conoces la justicia… ¡me lo debías!_

_Escuchó un trueno en sus sueños_

_-no te debo nada… métetelo en la cabeza, se ha ido…-retumbó su voz en el silencio-_

_-¡oblígame!, ¡hazme olvidar porque no sé como…!_

_Pero el silencio continuó…_

-¡responde! ¡Dime porqué!-gritó levantándose de súbito-

-tranquila estas en casa-le dijo Setsuna- al fin despertaste-acarició su frente-

-tengo frío…-dijo seca-

La rubia llevaba sólo una sábana que cubría su desnudez.

-no sé cuanto tiempo estuviste bajo la tormenta… ven vamos…

Le dio la mano y la condujo hacia el baño ayudándole entrar a la tina de baño que tenía agua que despedía vapor…

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?-le preguntó mientras pasaba la esponja por su espalda-

-no lo sé…

-Haruka…-le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos- no intentes ser fuerte, porque ahora mismo sé que no lo eres…

-es injusto…

-lo sé, pero los accidentes pasan… debes seguir por ella…

-ella ya no está… ella no era ese cuerpo sin vida, prometió que jamás se iría… ¿por qué?-le preguntó ahogando su agonía en su garganta para después abrazarse al pecho de la morena mojando su blusa-

-tranquila, aquí estoy…-le dijo abrazándola-

-me dejó… se fue, ¿Por qué no me llevó? ¿Por qué de nuevo?

-no estás sola… jamás lo estarás…

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta de su miedo? ¿Cómo no noté que su despedida era más profunda? ¿Cómo no adiviné su mirada?-decía mientras lloraba-

La morena sólo calló y alcanzó la toalla para cubrirla y ayudarle a salir, al llegar a la habitación, le alcanzó el pijama, estaba por irse cuando escuchó un susurro.

-¿dijiste algo?

-quédate… por favor…-susurró-no me dejes-bajó la mirada-

La morena se deshizo de su ropa habitual vistiéndose con una de las camisas de Haruka, después entró a la cama, la rubia se abrazó a ella y ella no se lo impidió.

-tú no te irás ¿verdad?...

-no, jamás lo haría, pero no fue su culpa…

-ya lo sé… ¿y si te obligaran a irte?

-me opondría… pero sabes que a veces hay cosas que simplemente no están en nuestras manos…

-una vez me dijo que me amaría todas las eternidades…

-y aunque se haya ido no significa que no lo hará Haruka…

-sé que me ama, pero… quisiera que estuviera aquí conmigo… las cosas no debían ser así, esto no debería estar pasando, se lleva mi vida con ella…

-¿alguna vez le escuchaste decir que quería que siguieras sus pasos?

-no, ella me pidió que fuera fuerte…

-entonces debes serlo por ella y para ella…

-no puedo… porque desde que ella apareció en mi vida, Haruka Tenoh dejó de ser fuerte…-dijo abrazándose y después quedó dormida-

Una lámpara de lava roja-naranja alumbraba la habitación tenuemente…

Setsuna pensaba…

"me siento como en un dilema, siento una necesidad enorme por curar tu corazón, pero tampoco quiero tomarme de tu sufrimiento para que me ames, sería injusto, además sé que la amas y no quiero imaginar siquiera el hecho de usurpar su lugar sólo por su ausencia, prefiero esperar… esperarte a que mires que te amo sinceramente… mi vida"

Besó su frente.

-"me gustaría curar tu dolor mi vida"-pensó abrazándola-"pero sé que ahora mismo sólo ella podría"…

Los días continuaron pasando.

Esa mañana despuntó nublada y lluviosa, Setsuna había salido porque el abogado le había llamado para notificarle que las obras de Michiru habían sido donadas por ella, todas, excepto las que estaban dentro de su casa, esas eran pertenencia de Haruka Tenoh, la casa que había adquirido en Osaka, era pertenencia de la rubia también.

La rubia vagaba por la casa.

_-es hermoso va mucho conmigo, pero Haruka, esto es demasiado…_

_-ya te dije que para mí no, si vamos a comenzar de nuevo hagámoslo bien…_

_-eso me gusta-le dijo acercándose para abrazarla-volvamos a mi apartamento porque ya es muy tarde…_

_-¿no quieres ver nuestro nuevo hogar?_

_-me encantaría-sonrío-_

_La rubia le tomó de la mano y caminaron juntas hacia el ascensor, el edificio tenía sólo tres pisos y cincuenta departamentos, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el segundo piso, los pasillos eran color marfil también, el suelo estaba alfombrado de gris, habían lámparas de cristal y base de bronce adosadas al muro que eran muy sofisticadas._

_Al salir del ascensor la rubia sacó un pañuelo rojo de la casaca del esmoquin y se colocó detrás de la aguamarina._

_-¿Por qué me vendas los ojos eh?-le preguntó sonriendo acariciando las manos que sujetaban el pañuelo-_

_-es una sorpresa…-le respondió-si dejo que mires dejará de serlo…_

_Dieron un par de pasos posicionándose frente a una puerta color marrón, la aguamarina llevaba la llave en su mano, la rubia tomó su mano y acertó la llave en el pestillo, ambas manos la giraron y se abrió la puerta, entraron lentamente y la rubia le despojó del pañuelo._

-"nada de esto tiene sentido sin ti"-pensaba

_La aguamarina presionó sus labios contra los de la rubia en un beso cálido y desesperado, la rubia caminó hacia la cama de sábanas de satén aguamarina un poco entontecida y sin separarse de la aguamarina, ambas cayeron sobre la cama, la chica sobre la rubia, le despojaba de su camisa con ternura y pasión, sentía que necesitaba con urgencia sentir aquella piel contra la suya, como si no hubiera mañana, con la misma necesidad de la primera vez, pero con la intensidad de una despedida, quería fundirse con aquel cuerpo, para que así nada la arrastrara lejos de su viento, la rubia hizo un intento por entrar en el juego, pero la chica detuvo sus manos y la besó sujetando sutilmente sus muñecas contra la cama._

_-hoy no harás nada-le dijo al oído-_

_-pero…-musitó sorprendida-_

_-pero nada… sólo me ayudarás, sólo eso…_

_La rubia obedeció y bajó la cremallera del vestido adorándola embelesada como si fuese la primera vez que adoraba aquel cuerpo, la aguamarina se sintió satisfecha al saber que la rubia seguía amándola tanto como ella, lentamente se soltó el listón que sujetaba su cabello aguamarina que antes era un peinado griego muy elegante._

-Michiru…-susurró, apretó su puño apoyándolo en el sillón-

Se sentó en el sillón aplastando accidentalmente el control remoto.

"_hoy cumple seis días el catastrófico accidente en el aeropuerto de Tokio, que entre las veintidós vidas que cobró se llevó a la talentosa pintora Michiru Kaioh cuyas pinturas se exhibirán en renombradas galerías de Francia y España, pero es extraño como las veintiún primeras muertes se dieron sólo en tercera clase, por la explosión de la cola del avión, mientras que la afamada artista viajaba en primera clase…"_

La rubia miraba estupefacta la pantalla, no sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no pudo volver a ver.

-ya volví Haruka, traje comida, no es bueno que no quieras comer…-dijo acercándose-¿Haruka?-preguntó al verla ausente-

La rubia giró para encararla…

-fue adrede Setsuna… yo sé quien lo hizo-dijo llorando- yo sabía que no había sido un accidente, lo sabía…

-¿Qué sucede? Tranquilízate…

-prometí que la protegería y la dejé ir-dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo-

La morena se arrodilló y la abrazó, en ese instante la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta, rayos, truenos y relámpagos…

-no fue tu culpa…

-pude haberlo evitado-le dijo soltándose-

La rubia se levantó y corrió a su habitación encerrándose, Setsuna la siguió e intentó abrir.

-¡Haruka! Abre la puerta, por favor, no hagas locuras, ábreme…

La rubia en el interior se vestía de prisa, sentía que debía huir, algo en su estomago se reducía, una sensación de ansiedad, un opresión en su pecho, algo que la estrujaba, vistió sus bototos urbanos color marrón con suela de hule, el saco café que le regaló Michiru en su primer cumpleaños juntas, la playera negra maga larga de Nascar, y sus jeans azules, abrió la puerta y salió, llevaba su casco en sus manos y las llaves de su motocicleta en el bolsillo, Setsuna la sujetó de la mano.

-¿A dónde vas?

-debo irme, ella me necesita…

-¿Quién?-preguntó desesperada-

-sólo sé que debo huir, mi sitio no está más aquí, si me quedo pierdo mi tiempo…

-debes seguir sin ella… se ha ido…-le pidió casi al borde del llanto-

-no, ella me espera…

-ha muerto, y tu vives… vive por ella-le suplicó-

-no, no hay vida sin ella… -

-piénsalo bien… ¿Qué harás? No cometas un error

-una vez una persona me dijo que pensara dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas y que no las pensara demasiado, es contradictorio, lo sé, pero el que yo exista sin ella también es contradictorio… el error es que yo me quede…

-quédate por mí entonces…

-eres libre Setsuna-la abrazó-gracias por todo…

-no te vayas por favor…-susurró-

-perdóname por pedirte que te quedaras, sólo… no me esperes…-se soltó del agarre y le dio la espalda-

Siguió su camino.

-te amo…-dijo al verla salir por la puerta-

Pero la rubia no escuchó.

Bajó al garaje se puso su casco y montó su motocicleta.

"sin tus besos, sin ti, esta vida ya no tiene caso"

Encendió la motocicleta acelerando a toda velocidad, dejando atrás el dolor, dejando atrás todas esas noches de lágrimas y desvelo, ese insomnio y miedo, la impotencia que sojuzgaba su alma, todo eso quedaba atrás.

Cada vez que se derrumbaba recordando, tomar decisiones era difícil pero hacía tiempo había aprendido a hacerlo, había decidido que si vivir sin su sirena era vivir a medias, prefería vivir donde la tuviera completa, no sabía si ese lugar existía o si al hacer eso llegaría, pero sabía que quería intentarlo, por eso había decidido que vivía con ella o sin ella, no a medias, o su ausencia no dolía, o su presencia sanaba, pero un dolor todo el tiempo no era justo…

Iba en la carretera, tronaba y relampagueaba, el agua salpicaba descomunalmente, por la velocidad a la que corría, entonces un tráiler venia enfrente de ella sin duda se impactaría.

"y en ese sitio donde llegue estarás tú esperándome, recordaré tus besos, recordaré tu piel, sucumbiré de nuevo ante la magia de tu ser… de mi sirena" "porque estos días sin ti me han destrozado" "lo que queda del viento, lo que queda de mí es nada, porque todo te lo llevaste" "estoy fracturada"

"recordaba una y otra vez las tormentas que creábamos, saber que era pasado, que no habría más, me asfixiaba, moría en la agonía de saber no volvería a ver tu mirada, que no volvería a ver tu sonrisa"

"porque mi decisión es morir ahogada en tu mar, que me arrastres en tu tempestad, que me ames en la tormenta, como solíamos hacerlo cada noche, viento y mar uno sólo, cielo y océano, ventarrones y marejadas, sólo tu y yo…"

Sujetó con fuerza el manubrio de la motocicleta, estaba decidido no cambiaría el rumbo, el tráiler frenó y sonó el claxon ella derrapó y se impactó contra el costado del tráiler, la motocicleta aun encendida salió del camino y su cuerpo voló por los aires despojándose del casco, pasando por encima de las rocas llegando hasta el mar.

"siento que algo liquido se desliza por mi frente, sé que no es lluvia, sé muy bien lo que es no necesito tocarlo, de todas formas no podría porque no puedo moverme, siento la vida poco a poco escapar de mi cuerpo, pero ya no importa, me cansé de verte sólo en sueños, sólo en recuerdos; mis manos están inertes, puedo escuchar mis latidos lentamente apagarse, Zeus dijo que todo amerita sacrificios, y si este es un sacrificio no importa, porque nada es suficiente para mí cuando se trata de ti, sé que no es demasiado tarde.

"_-preciosa hay dos cosas que no están en mis planes por ahora, no planeo enamorarme y mucho menos morir- dijo Haruka mientras abría la puerta del café para partir con la chica-le dio un casco a la chica, después subió ella a la motocicleta, prendió el motor y aceleró a todo, lo cual hizo que la chica se sujetara con fuerza a su pecho y Haruka hizo una sonrisa ladina pero no pudo ser vista"_

Aun recuerdo aquella ocasión que le dije eso a aquella rubia que me pidió que la llamase pronto ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, no planeaba morir, porque ni siquiera estaba viva, comencé a vivir cuando apareciste en mi vida.

"_alzó la vista y ahí estaba una chica sentada en la primera fila, su cabello aguamarina, unos ojos profundos como el océano, y azules como el cielo le sonreía con ternura, "esa sonrisa" tenia el codo apoyado en la paleta del asiento y su barbilla reposando en la palma de su mano, el pañuelo cayó al suelo y sujetó su cabeza presionándola con fuerza, dejando caer su portafolio, la chica aguamarina se levantó de prisa, tomó su cabeza a la par de sus manos._

_-¿estas bien?- le preguntó cambiando el gesto inocente y puro a uno de preocupación-_

_Haruka levantó la mirada y así se conectaron ambas miradas, la chica aguamarina, se perdió en esos ojos verde esmeralda que daban la impresión de ocultar muchos secretos, de inmediato le fascinaron, el ser que tenia enfrente le fascinó por completo, se miraban a los ojos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, o como si ya se hubiesen visto antes, la chica le sonreía de nuevo viendo poco a poco como el gesto adolorido de la rubia se desvanecía devolviéndole una sonrisa tan sincera, una sonrisa que venía del corazón, cosa que la rubia no acostumbraba a hacer, ni siquiera notaba que lo hacia, solo lo hacía porque lo sentía, la chica aun no notaba que tenia su mano derecha sobre el cabello de la rubia, Haruka colocó su mano sobre esta._

_-Si ya todo está bien-le respondió sonriendo aun con la sonrisa pura y la mirada nada seductora al contrario era una mirada muy tierna-"_

Porque ahora que lo recuerdo, esto que estoy viviendo lo soñé antes de volver a encontrarte, entiendo que hay dos maneras de existir, una es viviendo la vida y la otra viéndola pasar, recuerdo mi vida antes de ti y sé que no quiero vivirla así, pero tampoco quiero sentarme a verla pasar sin ti… y sé que ahora que te vuelva a encontrar te voy a cuidar, a cuidar antes que a mí; siento que mi cuerpo se enfría, en mi garganta algo me ahoga, mi mirada se apaga, mi respiración es escasa, he aprendido cosas en esta vida, y más han sido desde el día en que te conocí, pero la más importante es que aprendí a amar… te amo…"

Todo se oscureció, su cuerpo fue jalado por la marea, su cuerpo le dolía tanto que no lo sentía, fue llevada a las profundidades, con los ojos entre abiertos y convaleciente podía ver como su sangre se diluía con el agua.

Sintió unos brazos cálidos rodearle, abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad encontrándose con unos ojos profundamente azules.

-sirena…-pronunció y sonrió con su rostro cubierto de heridas-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA: a todos los que comentaron mi ultimo fanfic "paralelismo" les agradesco por haberse tomado la molestia y fue una experiencia que quise compartir con mis queridos lectores, mis cordiales saludos a todos y gracias por su apoyo.**

**Aidan ross: gracias por tu comentario, realmente fue de mi agrado, saludos...**


	32. Sacrificios

**Hola a todos, despues de tanto tiempo, acá estoy, no muy bien como desearía, pero acá estoy dejandoles este enorme capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.**

**quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor.**

**barn loren.**

**ADVERTENCIA: lemon suave yuri, (especificar esta de sobra)**

_Sacrificios…_

Estaba de pie mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte, el sol apenas y se miraba, las penumbras de Hades cubrían, el cielo, el ambiente, todo…

El viento era fuerte, desde que llegó al submundo olímpico el viento se mantenía inquieto, sabía que su rubia la extrañaba, la añoraba, cada ventisca le suplicaba, y en su interior dolía, cada golpe del viento dolía.

Cerró los ojos sólo para dejar caer una lágrima más, entonces el viento con todo su ímpetu creó un vortex que le rodeó por los hombros, un abrazo del viento, cerró los ojos sólo para sentirla, para soñarla.

_En sus oníricos pensamientos abrió los ojos, y ahí estaba ella, su viento, el salvaje elemento que complementaba la otra mitad de su alma, le sonrió, con esa afable sonrisa que simplemente la alejaba de toda la realidad del mundo, esa mirada esmeralda, profunda, hermosa, vorágine en donde la propia razón no tenía sentido._

_Tenía enfrente suyo a la misma diosa del viento con una vestimenta blanca de pantalón y camisa que resplandecía, su cabello rubio arenisco, ese rostro delicado y fuerte a la vez, su imponente presencia, corrió a abrazarla, la rubia la estrechó en un abrazo fuerte ella se refugió en su pecho, como había extrañado aquellos brazos, aquel lecho de paz y seguridad, "te amo" le dijo con su voz cavernosa y grave, "te amo" le dijo de nuevo susurrándole próximo al oído sólo para que la sirena sintiera esa descompensación corporal, ese palpitar repetitivo de su corazón, su aliento apresurado, alzó la mirada para perderse de nuevo en aquellas orbes selváticas, se sonrieron, entonces notó que la luz del atardecer, aquella obra de color anaranjado pintada difusamente en la bóveda celeste estaba en donde antes estaba la oscuridad, ambas miraron el cielo, el océano estaba tan azul como siempre, reflejando el maravilloso color del atardecer, se miraron de nuevo, y se aproximaron para unir sus labios en un beso que sellaría la verdad, la verdad que el amor puro entre ellas sería eterno y nadie jamás lo desintegraría, prevalecería en el tiempo, en la tormenta, en la tempestad, pero entonces un trueno retumbó, el cielo era gris ahora, aquella mujer rubia que hace momentos la abrazaba se desvanecía como un holograma, de súbito el viento sopló en contra con fuerza, las hojas de los pocos árboles era arrastradas, y el viento se heló salvaje, desatado, zumbando, casi lamentando._

Abrió los ojos asustada.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba ahí, sólo esas ventiscas le brindaban una pizca de calor, pizca que caía del sufrimiento de su alma gemela, entonces al sentir aquel frío sólo pudo caer de rodillas, desde aquel peñón observaba la realidad, el cielo negro, las aguas negras, ambiente fúnebre, tenebroso, y estaba sola, habitando en las montañas rocosas, donde una vez estuvo su legendaria cueva pero ahora eran ruinas, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó- ¿Por qué me haces esto Haruka? No debías…

Ponto llegó corriendo y al verla en el suelo se aproximó para levantarla.

-sirena, tranquila, ven…-le dijo abrazándola-

-lo hizo ¿verdad?-le preguntó-

Ponto desvió la mirada-lo siento pequeña…-

-debió esperar, debió aguardar, me odio, debí haberle dicho que sucedería, debí decirle que esto si pasaría, hacer que me creyera y me esperara…

Ponto iba a hablar cuando de la cueva que daba con el peñón, salió una chica de cabellos aguamarina y gritó.

-¡vengan! ¡Entren! He hallado algo a la orilla del mar, más allá de las columnas de Hércules…

Ponto y ella sabían que después de esas columnas, estaba el monte atlas, que era un portal para el mundo de los mortales…

-Michiru vamos-le dijo Ponto-

-no quiero…

-debe ser algo demasiado importante…

-ahorita nada me importa-dijo derrumbada de rodillas en el suelo-

-Michiru…-dijo la chica acua-debes entrar es para ti-le dijo extendiéndole la mano-

La sirena la tomó, el viento sopló, y su corazón latió a mil por hora, en la mano de la sirena menor, sintió esa vibra única, la miró incrédula, la chica le sonrió…

-está adentro en tu alcoba-le dijo feliz-

La aguamarina corrió al interior, pasando por los pasillos que a falta de la luz azulada que emitía la fuente, era alumbrada con antorchas en las paredes, el aliento se le escapaba, sus piernas corrían a lo que más daban, el corazón rompía su pecho, llegó y parada frente a la puerta de madera temerosa tomó el pomo y la abrió…

-mi naufrago…-susurró-

Se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de callar sus sollozos, las lágrimas descontroladas surcaban su rostro, lágrimas de felicidad, sus ojos zafiros inundados, se acercó con trémula.

Ahí estaba tendida en la cama entre las sabanas de satín turquesa, aquella rubia muchacha, raspones en el rostro, sangre en sus ropas andrajosas, acarició su mano, la rubia apretó los ojos denotando dolor, dejando salir un gemido de dolor de su boca, la aguamarina sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas, tomó su mano y la besó, notando que los moretones desaparecían, le despojó de la chaqueta café y de la playera para recorrer la piel magullada con su aliento, al llegar a su rostro lo llenó de besos, dejando ver como los daños se esfumaban, acarició sus rubios cabellos, esa herida que tenía en la sien, la acarició con ternura y dejó caer una lagrima que la sanó de inmediato, después le despojó de los bototos marrones y los pantalones para recorrer aquellas largas y torneadas piernas con sus manos, logrando que la vitalidad, el color y cada hueso volviera a su lugar, ante su desnudez, supuso que la rubia sentiría frío, entonces tomó las cobijas de satín color turquesa y la cubrió, después se acurrucó a su lado, pero en una de las esquinas de la alcoba una luz dorada y resplandeciente se originó, dejando ver una imponente silueta…

-Zeus-dijo la sirena-

-viento empecinado y arrogante…-dijo con la voz imponente pero sin molestia-

-ella no lo sabía fue mi culpa y…-entonces calló al darse cuenta que en ese holograma de Zeus, el Dios del trueno tenía una sonrisa socarrona-

-me retó innumerables veces, no puedo contar las veces en que me reclamó y me desafió, y hasta me ha cobrado…-dijo el Dios- tengo poco tiempo, Hermes me ha ayudado a comunicarme contigo de esta forma, así que dile que ya estamos a mano, que ya no le debo nada, y no olvides recordarle que si no fuera por mí, lo que hizo hubiese sido el más grande de sus errores-

-muchas gracias poderoso Zeus…

-deja las formalidades, eres la diosa de los mares… ahora puedes reprenderla en mi lugar…

-de acuerdo-sonrió-

El holograma se esfumó y ella se quedó dubitativa, el Dios del rayo tenía razón, si él no hubiese intervenido las consecuencias hubiesen sido fatales, aun así se ahorró el pensar en el regaño y se acurrucó al lado de la rubia, durmió un rato.

Al despertar, la miró dormir pacíficamente y sabía que si no intercedía, dormiría eternamente, disponía acariciarle la mejilla con sus nudillos, cuando la rubia sonrió de esa extraña manera que lo único que logró fue subirle los colores a la aguamarina, después la rubia exhaló y se acurrucó en el pecho de la aguamarina…

-"¿Qué estarás soñando?"-pensó Michiru-

Entonces se le ocurrió que sería mejor interrumpir los placeres oníricos de su amante rubia, así que se limitó a separarse lentamente del abrazo posesivo y la miró de cerca, era demasiado tierna, y entonces posó sus labios en los de la rubia, provocándolos para que la otra reaccionara, hasta que lo logró, la rubia despertó y al separarse abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-sirena…-susurró tratando de levantarse pero su cuerpo permanecía dolorido-auch-se quejó llevándose la mano a las costillas- ¿pero qué?-dijo destapándose mirando que aún tenía moretones en el cuerpo-

Miró su desnudez y se cubrió de prisa, miró expectante el lugar, no había ventanas, el alumbrado era con fuego, si no se equivocaba las paredes eran de roca, después de recorrer el sitio con la mirada, fijó sus ojos en Michiru.

-Michiru…-susurró, sonrió y sin importarle las heridas se abalanzó a abrazarla-te extrañe tanto, te necesitaba, no concebía mi vida sin ti- le dijo para después llenarle de besos el rostro-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó-

La aguamarina la apartó de si, desconcertando a la otra, se miraron a los ojos y después en los ojos zafiro de Michiru se agolparon lágrimas.

-¿tienes idea de lo que sentí?-reclamó sin que la otra entendiera- estamos en el olimpo-le explicó- acabaste con tu vida en la tierra… y casi te pierdo…-le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-

-pero… pero no entiendo…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Tenoh? ¿Qué pensabas que hallarías después de la muerte?

-no lo sé yo sólo creí que al morir te encontraría, debía existir algún tipo de paraíso y…

-pero no lo hay Haruka, me refiero a que el olimpo está pasando por una crisis y todo está fuera de lugar…-le dijo llorando-

-no llores…-dijo tragando amargo y se acercó para abrazarla-

-no me pidas eso… tonta…-le dijo mientras se aferraba a su pecho-tuve tanto miedo…

-¿pero de qué? ¿No comprendo?

-Zeus te ayudó, cuando tu alma se despegó de tu cuerpo por un momento, todos lo supimos, era inevitable, estuviste a punto de ir a parar a no sé muy bien a donde pero… si eso ocurría, Hades se hubiese tomado de eso y hubiera acabado conmigo, pero Zeus intercedió y mantuvo tu alma en tu cuerpo, el portal que comunica nuestro sub mundo, con el de los mortales fue abierto y tu cuerpo fue arrastrado por la marea, te encontraron y juro que cuando te vi tendida aquí en la cama, mi corazón volvió a latir… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no esperaste mi regreso?

-porque te amo, porque no podía vivir más sin ti, no sabía que planeabas volver, lo único que supe de tu sueño es de tus grandes enemigos, ¿y si no volvías?, todo amerita sacrificios, y lo que sea que tenga que pasar, no lo pasarás tu sola y yo no esperaré a ver como sucede algo-tomó la mano de la aguamarina, la miró a los ojos suavizando la mirada y besó su mano-lo pasaremos juntas amor, una vez ya esperé, una vez ya estuve sin ti, y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder…

-oh, Haruka, te amo tanto-le dijo abrazándola- perdóname, debí decirte que mi sueño no era solo eso…

-ya no importa, estoy aquí y con eso basta, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda y después, nos queda una eternidad para pensar todas las maneras posibles de vivirla…-le sonrió- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ¿A quién le daría todo este sentimiento que a ti corresponde?

-sé que me equivoqué si me atreví a venir acá y cumplir con mi responsabilidad es porque…-desvió la mirada-

-¿por qué?

-porque Setsuna te ama, ella está enamorada de ti, sabía que si nos tocaba separarnos ella cuidaría de ti en mi ausencia jamás te dejaría sola…

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida la rubia-pero… pero ella es mi amiga, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?, además jamás la hubiese amado como a ti, la sola idea de jamás verte es atroz Michiru…

-perdóname Haruka-le dijo acunándose en el pecho de la rubia-y con respecto a Setsuna pues más bien tú no te diste cuenta… era muy evidente, yo me di cuenta aquella vez que te encontré en aquel antro a tu regreso de la playa… ella lloraba en el baño porque tú nunca la miraste como más que tu amiga…

-lo siento mucho por ella-dijo bajando el rostro- quizá esté lamentando mi muerte o llorándome…

-seguro ya saben que has muerto allá en la tierra pero… tu cuerpo mortal es este mismo que tienes ahora, como te dije antes, Zeus no permitió que murieras en la tierra eso sería contraproducente…

-te amo-le dijo aferrando a la chica aguamarina a su cuerpo-

Unieron sus labios en un roce deseado y esperado con fervor, era más que un sentimiento, era más que una emoción, eran añoranza y amor juntos, eran pasión y deseo fusionados, afianzaron sus labios en una caricia afable, sonrieron mientras continuaban con la danza de sus bocas, continuaron el roce de sus labios rompiendo toda ternura dando paso a la añoranza pasional, la aguamarina cayó sobre la rubia en la cama, la rubia musitó un quejido de dolor…

-lo siento… ¿te lastimé?, perdóname…

-descuida-le sonrió- estoy bien, ¿en que estábamos?-le dijo rozando con la yema de sus dedos la espina dorsal de la chica provocándole un escalofrío-

La aguamarina retomó el beso acariciando los pechos de la rubia quien la envolvió con sus piernas, continuaron sus besos con una batalla ardua entre sus lenguas, sus respiraciones aumentaban de velocidad, sus pechos se inflaban y se desinflaban, Michiru abandonó su boca poco a poco para bajar al plexo, recorriendo su torso con sus labios, cuando llamaron a la puerta, ambas reaccionaron rápido y miraron hacia la puerta.

-¿no estamos solas?-preguntó la rubia cubriendo su torso con las sabanas-

-no, en un rato te daré los detalles de cómo está esto, ahora vuelvo-vistió rápidamente una Stola y caminó hacia la puerta-

La entre abrió y se asomó.

-hola Mitch, ¿Qué sucede?-inquirió la aguamarina-

-han llegado Hermes y su prima Desiré…

-¿Qué? Pero que es lo que quieren…

-quieren verte… bueno a decir verdad, quieren ver a la princesa del viento también…

Haruka desde adentro solo atinó a fruncir el ceño, se levantó aun con dificultad sosteniéndose las costillas mientras escuchaba como susurraban las dos chicas, se vistió y habló.

-mejor entren, necesito entender quién me busca y porqué…-dijo de pie sosteniéndose del dosel de la cama-

Michiru volvió a verla y entonces abrió la puerta completamente para dejar entrar a la chica, entonces a la rubia se le encogieron las pupilas por la impresión, la chica que tenía, enfrente suyo era idéntica a Michiru, es más, sabía que la conocía, entonces después de tragar seco se aventuró a hablar.

-¿Mitch?-preguntó suave-

La chiquilla sonrió y asintió, mientras Michiru frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a la rubia caminar decadente y acercarse a abrazar a la sirena menor.

-¿acaso se conocen?... ¿me perdí de algo?-preguntó la aguamarina al borde de los celos, con las manos en la cintura-

La rubia dejó de abrazar a la muchacha lentamente y le sonrió a Michiru.

-ella es Mitch, la conocí en la tierra, pero no entiendo que hace aquí-entonces Michiru y Haruka la miraron con duda-

-bueno, pues resulta que yo conocí a Haruka en la tierra cuando moré en la tierra como nieta del señor Arata Mutsu le ayudé a la empecinada y terca hija de Urano a que entendiera más o menos como funciona la vida y el destino… fui porque Ponto me envió.

Haruka la miró confundida.

-así que eres una sirena…

-así es…-respondió sonriendo-

-¿y porque yo no me enteré de eso?-inquirió la aguamarina-

-no podía decírtelo y no debías saberlo, será mejor que bajemos para que ambas entiendan mejor la situación.

-creí que a mí ya me habían dicho todo-dijo Michiru aún más confundida-

-no podemos decir las cosas solo así, así que debemos tener cuidado, Ponto quiere que ambas entiendan que la situación no es tan fácil como parece, esta es una lucha que apenas empieza, hay cosas que ni siquiera yo sé, he traído ropa limpia para Haruka, cuando estén listas bajen, con permiso-dijo dejando la canasta en el suelo con la ropa y salió-

La aguamarina tomó la ropa y se la mostró a la rubia, era una túnica corta con cinturón de piel que se ajustaba a la cintura, había unas sandalias que llegaban hasta las rodillas, unas muñequeras que cuero, brazaletes de oro para los brazos.

Entonces la rubia se detuvo a mirar la ropa, recordó que así solía vestir, recordó cómo se sentía ser una ávida guerrera, entonces recordó que también peleaba por mecanismo ya, porque le habían enseñado, porque así debía ser, porque la adrenalina de una guerrera de por sí corría por sus venas, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo lo haría?, sintió miedo, miedo de no poder luchar, de no tener fuerza, de no dominar al viento, después miró a Michiru quien yacía enfrente suyo, la chica le sonrió, y la rubia entendió, lucharía con ella y por ella siempre la defendería, siempre estaría su sirena antes que ella, no importaba el riesgo siempre la protegería, le sonrió a la aguamarina.

-¿quieres que te ayude a vestir?-le preguntó a la rubia enarcando una ceja-

La rubia se ruborizó no esperaba ese comentario.

Carraspeó un poco la garganta-ah, ah, yo... descuida, yo puedo sola... es que... pensaba-dijo nerviosa y se dio la vuelta para vestirse, se vistió rápidamente, recordando a medida que se ponía cada prenda, como hace milenios había peleado en el campo de batalla tantas veces, se sentó en la cama para anudar sus sandalias, Michiru la miraba fijamente-

Cuando la rubia estuvo en pie, la chica se acercó y la abrazó.

-no tengas miedo...-susurró-si estamos siempre juntas no pasará nada, si te cuido y tú a mí no pasará nada y si no tomamos riesgos absurdos tampoco pasará nada...

La rubia le sonrió y besó su cabeza.

-te amo Michiru...

-y yo a ti, vamos-le dijo tomándole la mano y ambas salieron rumbo a la sala de reuniones, el sitio donde una vez estuvo la fuente de reflejo azulado fuente de poder del mar, y de todas las criaturas marinas, energía y vitalidad de parte del submundo olímpico-

Al llegar sintieron que había cierta densidad en el ambiente, la rubia sintió una penetrante mirada, fuerte y retadora al instante la buscó entre todos, se mareó por la rapidez pero debía empezar a recuperarse y ser fuerte, encontró al fin aquellos ojos marrones bellota y lo único que pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño, los otros ojos la vieron son aversión palpable y se acercaron rápidamente ambos encarándose.

-tú...-susurró él-

-sí, yo... y ¿tú qué haces aquí?-inquirió la rubia-

-lo que tú deberías de hacer... pero no te haces cargo

-yo no sabía nada-musitó la rubia ya con la mandíbula endurecida-

-cierto, pero si tú nunca sabes nada...

La rubia empezaba a emanar un aura dorada, estaba furiosa, ese fanfarrón, pensaba, despertaba en ella solo molestia apretó sus puños y liberó el aire contenido en sus pulmones por sus fosas nasales, la mirada fija, el otro la correspondía, sentía una aversión eterna hacia esa rubia, "la mejor guerrera del olimpo", simplemente se odiaban, empuñó sus manos también, se empezó a sentir la energía flotar en la habitación.

-¡ya basta Hermes!-se escuchó una voz-

La rubia se distrajo y volvió buscando a la dueña de esa voz que también sabía conocía.

Michiru yacía al lado de Ponto y miraba como la rubia y Hermes peleaban con sus miradas, Tetis le había dicho que no interviniera que no era recomendable porque lo que estaba por suceder sería bueno para la rubia aun sin entender se detuvo y no intercedió.

Cuando la sirena escuchó esa voz, de inmediato sintió una descarga eléctrica golpear su pecho, sabía a quién pertenecía y a su juicio eso no era bueno, simplemente no quería a esa mujer ahí...

Haruka volteó a ver y encontró frente a sus ojos a aquella mujer rubia y alada, de ojos azules profundos, cabello que caía en bucles hasta cubrir sus pechos.

-Desiré, te dije que esperaras un momento, te dije que iría por ti a la terraza...-dijo Hermes sin mirarla-

-tú no me das órdenes-dijo tranquilamente la mujer alada-

-¿tu?-solo atinó a decir la rubia ya con el gesto más relajado, casi mostrando sorpresa-

Entonces michiru no soportó e intervino.

-¿qué hace esta mujer aquí?-inquirió la aguamarina-

-sí, Haruka soy yo, Eiko Motoori en la tierra mejor conocida como Desiré aquí en el olimpo, y he venido a ayudar-le respondió a la rubia ignorando olímpicamente a la aguamarina-

La rubia y Hermes seguían sin habla al ver como Michiru miraba a Desiré.

-he venido porque es importante mi presencia... y estoy de su lado…-dijo la rubia de cabello largo-

-eso no era lo que parecía en la tierra-espetó Michiru-

-tú no sabes lo que pasaba en la tierra, tú no sabes nada... era distinto-respondió desviando la mirada-

-claro que lo sé, llegaste a nuestras vidas y casi las arruinas, me amenazaste y ahora mismo puedo ver tu odio hacia mí en tus ojos...

-eso no tiene nada que ver, somos un equipo y debemos trabajar como tal...

-ahora eres muy madura ¿no?

-deja de comportarte como una niña, no te la quitaré, ella no me quiere y ya lo entendí...

-no soy una niña-espetó Michiru-y comprendo que esta es una situación muy delicada y...

-¡no!, tu no comprendes ¡nada!-espetó Hermes-

-no te atrevas siquiera a hablarle así a la sirena-le dijo la rubia penetrándolo con la mirada-

-por culpa de ustedes estamos en...

Entonces Hermes el mensajero de los dioses calló por un puñetazo que se estrelló contra su boca, el tipo de rubios cabellos se limpió la sangre y arremetió contra ella estrellándola contra la pared de roca de las catacumbas, la rubia se reincorporó sintiendo la fuerza y el poder en sus venas, lo tomó elevándolo del suelo y lo estrelló contra el muro, al caer Hermes desenvainó su espada y ella la suya, blandieron sus armas pero la punta de la espada de la rubia quedó en el cuello del mensajero de los dioses.

-el hecho de que estés en este bando no significa que tolerare tu arrogancia-dijo la rubia-

El mismo Hermes quedó petrificado al ver como aquella mirada verde olivo volvía a ser la de antes, hasta la cicatriz que tenía la rubia antaño en la mejilla en ocasiones aparecía, encogió los ojos y la miró con odio, la rubia lo tomó del cuello y el otro con la voz apretada y rasposa habló.

-como me hubiese encantado llevarte al tribunal ante Minos, Éaco y Radamantis y refundirte en los abismos del tártaro…

La rubia intentó apretar su agarre pero se desconcertó y lo soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo, desconcertada y casi mecánica volvió a ver a Michiru con su mirada interrogante, Michiru quedó sin habla, no sabía que responder entonces guardó silencio, dejando así que Tetis hablara.

-ella no lo sabe Haruka, te explicó ya lo que pudo… y lo que sabe-hizo una pausa y Michiru la miró intrigada-

La diosa Tetis les dio la espalda y todos se dirigieron hacia los espacios diáfanos del pequeño sistema de cuevas de roca en las que habitó la aguamarina hacía centurias, las antorchas estaban encendidas alumbrando el toque oscuro que había a pesar que la luz del sol no era nula.

Llegaron sentándose la mayoría en taburetes sin posadero de brazo y lechos pequeños utilizados normalmente para tener una posición cómoda, había también pesados sillones de bronce, todos permanecieron, sólo Hermes se marchó.

-Uranus-la llamó Ponto trayéndola de nuevo a la conciencia haciendo que la rubia la mirara- al momento en que terminaste con tu vida en la tierra, ese pequeño instante en que tu alma se despegó de tu cuerpo pudo haber sido aprovechado por hades, sucede que si él conquista el cielo llegará al olimpo, y contigo en los abismos del tártaro la situación hubiese empeorado radicalmente… Zeus lo evitó, seguro te estas preguntando porque todo este mundo en el que vivimos ya no es como antes, ¿Por qué nuestro sub mundo yace como mitología en la tierra? ¿Por qué aquí no hay más que deidades y semi dioses?, eso es porque con el paso del tiempo la raza huma se volvió en nuestra contra, por eso separamos su mundo del nuestro… el triángulo de las bermudas es un portal que da directo con la Atlántida, y más las columnas de Hércules hay otro portal que comunica las aguas pero es más difícil entrar por ahí, tu llegaste de ese modo, tu cuerpo fu arrastrado y Zeus hizo el resto…

-entiendo, así que casi lo echo todo a perder-dijo bajando la cabeza-

-no es eso, las cosas están lo suficientemente mal… hablo de que ahora que conoces la magnitud de las cosas esperamos tu apoyo…

-por supuesto que lo tienen, eso lo saben-dijo mirando a Michiru-

La aguamarina correspondió la mirada y miró los rostros de consternación de todos… entonces Tetis intervino.

-hay algo que deben saber antes de que expongamos todo, alguien de nosotros debe conocer su historia para poder ayudarnos a combatir…

_Poseidón, hijo del titán Cronos y la titánide Rea, hermano de Zeus, Hades, Deméter y Hestia; nació con un poder extraordinario, dominaba a su voluntad las caprichosas fuerzas de la naturaleza tales como terremotos, tormentas y así mismo causarlas con su tridente; así Poseidón el dios del mar a su antojo controlaba las olas de los mares, ríos, océanos y lagos._

_Sus hermanos y él destronaron a Cronos, confinando al dios a gobernar las islas de los bienaventurados o islas elíseas uno de los lóbregos reinos del inframundo. _

_A Zeus le correspondía el olimpo completo, Hades las tinieblas, y Poseidón edificó su morada en el fondo del mar, un hermoso palacio dorado engalanado de corales, piedras preciosas y tifáceas y ahí otros dioses lo acompañaban, la titánide Tetis, madre creadora que dio a luz a las primeras oceánidas y junto con gea madre tierra hizo surgir las primeras formas de vida sobre este planeta._

_Ponto al igual que Tetis era un antiguo dios del mar preolímpico, hijo de gea y hermano de Urano dios primordial del cielo._

_Poseidón figuraba un hombre fornido, pero era un poderoso dios, portaba un tridente, tenía un gesto imperioso y muchas veces ante Nereo se vio enfurecido, aunque Nereo era una divinidad marina tranquila y apacible._

_A Poseidón le apasionaba recorrer sus vastos territorios montado en un carro tirado por corceles de espuma blanca._

_Aquella tarde como era de costumbre partió en su carro tirado por corceles, estaba próximo el ocaso, los últimos destellos del sol tornaban el agua color dorada, entre el movimiento del agua, Poseidón por vez primera en la isla de Naxos vio bailando entre las nereidas a una hermosa ninfa del mar, de nombre Anfitrite, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, y ojos azules que en ocasiones se tornaban glaucos, los encantos de la nereida, su belleza y delicadeza cautivaron al dios del mar y al instante quedó prendado de ella, se enamoró desesperadamente de ella._

_Su mentón firme y un gesto imponente demostraban su poderío, pero aquella mirada fría se perdió en la belleza de Anfitrite, inmediatamente le pidió que se casara con él, pero a ella le asustaba y le causaba terror la apariencia tosca y salvaje de él, a pesar de la figura alta y majestuosa de este ella se negó recordando lo que se rumoraba sobre la furia del dios del mar que causaba terribles tempestades y destrozaba las rocas de las costas con su tridente._

_Anfitrite era hija de Nereo y Doris, también dirigía el coro de sus hermanas._

_Sin desalentarse por la negación de la nereida, sin desistir de ella y sin negarse al sentimiento que ella había despertado en él, persistió._

_Siempre intentaba hacerla su esposa pero ella aun le temía y entonces lo rechazaba, para evitarlo se marchó hasta las profundidades del océano, lejos del palacio del dios del mar, más allá de las columnas de Hércules y se escondió en el monte atlas para huir de sus pretensiones, entonces el dios del mar le enviaba constantemente mensajeros para atraerla._

_En una ocasión envió dos delfines que le obsequiaron un carro en forma de concha, él seguía insistiendo en casarse con ella pero ella lo repelía, hasta que un día acertó y envió a uno de sus criados, un delfín para convencerla de que los sentimientos de este eran puros y sinceros entonces la nereida aceptó, y el dios en agradecimiento al delfín por ayudarle a conquistar el tan valioso amor de la nereida, colocó al delfín entre las estrellas con la constelación Dolphinus, el delfín, Anfitrite se convirtió en consorte de Poseidón y se volvió diosa del mar tranquilo por la placidez, de sus aguas._

_La reina del mar solía navegar sobre y debajo de las aguas, montada en una carrosa halada por delfines, o caballos de mar, portaba en sus manos al igual que su esposo un cetro de oro, y normalmente era escoltada por las nereidas, y los tritones, hijos de tritón._

_Las nereidas llevaban las riendas del carro y hacían sonar los cuernos para anunciar el paso de la diosa de los mares, que representaba el mar sereno, lo contrario de su esposo, de su matrimonio hubieron tres hijos, tritón príncipe y heredero al reino acuático, un joven mitad hombre mitad pez, soberbio y vanidoso, su atributo especial era un tridente y una concha de caracol que tocaba como una trompeta para calmar o elevar las olas del mar, su sonido era tan terrible que cuando la tocaba hacía que los gigantes huyeran al imaginar que era el rugir de una poderosa bestia salvaje; y las otras eran dos hermosas nereidas, Rodes y Bestisicime._

_El tiempo pasó y aun con un semblante imponente y un ego bastante en lo alto Poseidón dios de los mares y amo de todas las criaturas marinas, regía las aguas con fuerza y carácter, defendía ciudades, sostenía batallas contra atenea, pero no le bastaba su fuerza ni su poderío ni tampoco haberse casado con la hermosa Anfitrite, pues buscó tener a su merced a otras, deseaba pasión en demasía, traicionando así a la reina de las aguas placidas._

_Anfitrite ya llevaba años soportando las innumerables aventuras amorosas de Poseidón, aun así ella seguía siendo la verdadera reina del mar y esposa oficial del dios del mar, a ella se le adoraba en Lesbos, Syos y Tenos por su hermosura y placidez, mientras que Poseidón mientras Poseidón sostenía a la vez muchas relaciones amorosas con diosas, ninfas y mujeres mortales, haciendo que Anfitrite fuera infeliz, y aun así sostuvo otra numerosa cantidad de amores especialmente con ninfas de los manantiales y fuentes, y fue padre de varios hijos famosos por su salvajismo y crueldad, como el gigante orión y el ciclope Polifemo, pretendió a Tetis pero ella no cedió, tuvo amores con Erinis con quien tuvo a Arión y tuvo amoríos también con medusa como fruto de eso fueron Pegaso y Crisaor._

_No pudo durar la armonía en el enlace de Poseidón y Anfitrite debido a los celos de la nereida, cansada de los excesos del dios del mar y ciega de los celos, harta de soportar infidelidades, perdió los estribos, casi muere de la rabia._

_Anfitrite especialmente odiaba su fascinación con Escila la hija de Forcis, antiguo y anciano dios del mar que gobernaba las olas._

_Anfitrite depositó unas hierbas mágicas en el estanque en que se bañaba la pobre amada, ésta entra al estanque…_

_Anfitrite transformó a su rival en un monstruo horroroso y ladrador de seis cabezas y doce pies a la desdichada escila no le quedó más remedio que refugiarse en una caverna de las profundidades del mar en el estrecho de Mesina frente a un poderoso torbellino llamado Caribdis solo salía para aterrorizar a los navegantes que se atrevían a pasar por ahí._

_Y así la ninfa soportaba la falta de lealtad y sus propios celos la enfermaban pero finalmente él retornaba a sus brazos, pero eso sucedía tiempo atrás, los últimos años las cosas eran diferentes._

_Esa tarde en el olimpo, Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, hijo de Zeus y Maya hija del titán atlas; tomó su sombrero, calzó sus sandalias aladas y con su mano derecha tomó su caduceo de oro decorado con serpientes y alas en la parte superior._

_Del cielo al mar se pintó una ráfaga y Hermes entró a las profundidades del mundo submarino._

_Anfitrite yacía en su alcoba, sentada frente a la ventana, su mirada triste y cansada contemplaba las aguas, se levantó y se colocó frente a un hermoso espejo decorado con tifáceas, tocó el espejo simulando tocar su rostro._

_-el tiempo me abraza y no deja huellas ni en mi rostro, ni en mí ser… pero parece ser que eso no es suficiente…-y dejó derramar una lágrima-_

_La belleza de Anfitrite permanecía intacta después de varios años, la única diferencia era la melancolía que reflejaba sus ojos, ojos antes vivos._

_Hermes se impactó contra el suelo arenoso, apoyando su rodilla y su mano contra el suelo, levantó la mirada encontrando así su objetivo, el palacio dorado, se encaminó siguiendo un pequeña senda de piedra; las puertas del palacio se abrieron, Hermes entró y subió las escaleras llegando por fin a los aposentos de la nereida reina del mar._

_-el espejo no te da la respuesta que buscas ¿verdad?-le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda-_

_-¿portador de buenas noticias?-inquirió sin volver a verlo-_

_-¿me sentiste llegar?-le preguntó acercándose un poco-_

_-sí al instante supe que eras tú, y dime, ¿a qué has venido?_

_-he venido a darte la respuesta que tanto buscas…_

_-yo no he hecho ninguna pregunta-dijo por fin volviendo a verlo-_

_-conmigo no tienes que fingir, hay cosas que ignoras que sé, sé que tu soledad te lastima, sé que derramas lágrimas de dolor porque no comprendes muchas cosas._

_-¿Qué puedes saber tú de como yo me siento?, ¿acaso conoces mi impotencia ante esto que sucede? Y que además no está en mis manos…_

_-ya antes lo estuvo mi querida Anfitrite, pero tu tomaste una decisión, elegiste casarte…_

_-se ocupó en enamorarme… jamás pensé llegara a quererle tanto, dime si ya conoces mi historia u otórgame con tu silencio-dijo sentados en una silla acolchonada-_

_Hermes se acercó al pie de ella y le tomó las manos, la miró a los ojos, ella trató de desviarse y el persistió._

_-sé también que te preguntas a ti misma porque persistía tanto en casarse contigo, porque te asediaba, porque siempre estaba al acecho si al final te iba a abandonar-Hermes aseguró su agarré-querida Anfitrite, él es soberbio, siempre tan acostumbrado a tener todo lo que deseaba que cuando tú te negaste a contraer matrimonio con él, simplemente se empeñó en tenerte… sé también que en las noches subes a la superficie y contemplas una constelación en específico, esa que te trae recuerdos de un dios agradecido con un humilde delfín que le ayudo a obtener tu amor, sé que en las tardes te posas en las rocas y dejas que los mortales admiren tu belleza y así alimentas tu ego, pero como desearías que fuese él quien admirara tu belleza… ya nada llena tu vacío._

_Anfitrite lo miró petrificada…_

_-no tienes argumento-dijo casi llorando-_

_-si lo tengo, eso es por lo que estoy aquí, es lo que debes saber y es importante, sé que cuando subes a ver la Dolphinus te preguntas si es eso en verdad, el homenaje del agradecimiento que realmente sintió al tenerte por fin…_

_-calla…-pidió ella sujetando sus manos-por favor…_

_-debo finalizar esto, no puedo callarme más… le has preguntado al cielo un sin número de veces si él aun te ama… o si alguna vez te amó…_

_-no sigas, por favor… ¿Qué vas a lograr con esto?_

_Él la ignoró posando su pulgar en los labios de ella._

_-vengo a darte la respuesta a tu interrogante…_

_-entonces…-dudó-te escucho-dijo la mujer rubia-_

_-querida Anfitrite, antes quiero que sepas que mi intensión jamás ha sido lastimarte, lo hago para que no te engañes más-tomó aire- en los mares hay una tierra de gigantes, protegida por un anillo de agua, su nombre es la Atlántida y Poseidón es el señor de la Atlántida, él ha aislado la colina por medio de tres anillos de agua, son tierras inaccesibles, enriqueció el circulo de tierra del centro de la isla con alimentos variados y suficientes, y agua de manantial._

_-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?-preguntó la ninfa frunciendo el entrecejo-_

_Hermes volvió a tomar aire y pasó su pulgar por la frente de la ninfa para eliminar la tensión._

_-la razón pesa mucho, Poseidón se ha enamorado de Clito, es hija de Evenor quien nació en la tierra y de Leucipe ella y sus padres habitaban el centro de la Atlántida, pero después ella quedó huérfana, Poseidón se enamoró de ella y se vio correspondido, la Atlántida tiene un propósito que es proteger a su nueva amante, ellos se han unido en ese sitio; ahora existe otra reina y un nuevo heredero, ella ha dado a luz a cinco pares de gemelos varones, al primer hijo del primer par se le dio el nombre de atlante y por lo tanto es el nuevo príncipe de esos territorios-exhaló- creo que he dicho todo-le dijo al fin para mirarla a los ojos-_

_Anfitrite estaba vacía, sus ojos reflejaban posibles sentimientos hacia el dios del mar, entre odio y rechazo._

_-sólo dime algo Hermes, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?_

_-desde el cielo te veo sufrir, desde el cielo veo lo frágil que te vuelves y lo fiel que siempre has sido, sé que aún lo amas, y que sigues enamorada de él como el primer día que te convenció de que te amaría por toda la eternidad, pero él no te merece-le dijo empuñando sus manos- yo si te amo…-reveló por fin levantándose dispuesto a marcharse_

_Ella se levantó y lo tomó de la muñeca deteniéndolo._

_-¿por eso me lo has dicho?-inquirió entrecerrando los ojos-_

_-no ha sido por eso, te lo he dicho para que ya no estés más en la incertidumbre-le dijo soltando delicadamente su agarre-debo irme, creo que ya he importunado demasiado…_

_El cielo empezaba a tornarse gris, y en los riscos las olas se azotaban tempestuosamente, los truenos estruendosos y estridentes retumbaban casi partían el cielo, se miraron un poco atemorizados._

_-debo marcharme-dijo Hermes- seguro es Poseidón ha de venir a darme una reprimenda por soplón…_

_Anfitrite asintió pero antes le tomó la mano, lo guió a la ventana abriéndola de par en par, le dio un casto beso en los labios y le indicó partiera por ahí para que no se topara con el violento rey de los mares._

_Esa tarde discutió con Poseidón, él reclamaba el entrometimiento de Hermes, y ella refutaba de ¿con que derecho exigía?... después de aquella pelea Poseidón abandonó el castillo sin más, poco le importó el corazón roto que dejó atrás, y entonces el humilde mensajero Hermes visitó de nuevo a la ninfa, sabía que podía salvarla, que podía curar aquel dolor que produjo el trato del descorazonado dios de los mares, la amó como merecía la amaran, ambos en el lecho después de tantos años por fin él pudo hacerle saber a ella no necesariamente con palabras que la amaba y ella se sintió amada, de esa unión Anfitrite quedó embarazada, Hermes planeaba levarla consigo al olimpo, nacería la pequeña y serían felices, pero cuando llegó después del alumbramiento la encontró enferma y empalidecida._

_-no te esfuerces, todo estará bien, tu vivirás yo lo sé…-le suplicó a la rubia ninfa-_

_-gracias por todo Hermes, gracias por enseñarme amar…-le dijo sonriéndole afablemente-_

_Anfitrite soltó la mano de Hermes, cayó muerta para después por fin descansar su alma en los campos elíseos._

_Poseidón azotó las puertas del palacio, hacía tiempo había escuchado de los cambios que sucedían en su ausencia pero hasta ese día se dignó a aparecer._

_Halló a Hermes llorando al pie del lecho donde reposaba la que había sido su esposa, quedó mudo al verla muerta y al ver a ese dios llorarla con… ¿amor?_

_-¿ya estas contento?, ya no te va a estorbar, esa arrogancia tuya y soberbia la destruyó, cuando yo la hallé, cuando quise sanarla ya fue demasiado tarde, me ha dado una hermosa hija, eso no me lo podrás quitar…-le gruñó poniéndose de pie- ahora tiene gloria, eso que jamás le diste-recriminó el mensajero-_

_Poseidón le miró altivo, cuando Tetis llegó con la niña, sin decir nada se la arrebató y la lanzó a los abisales, de donde después, océano y Tetis la sacarían, la pequeña fue entregada a su padre, Hermes y él la crio en su morada como descendiente directo del cielo._

_Todos lloraban a la hermosa diosa de las aguas placidas, ahora nadie mostraría compasión en las olas hacia los navegantes, el panorama se mostraba sombrío para los humanos, el cielo fue cubierto por nubarrones negros y grises, los truenos, rayos, relámpagos y centellas atemorizaban a los mortales, el soberbio dios del mar no lloraba la perdida, gruñía de coraje por la traición, después de condenar al fruto de Hermes y Anfitrite, sacó a puntapiés al mensajero del palacio._

_El final de la vida de Clito es oscuro, nunca nadie mencionó lo que pasó con ella después del alumbramiento de sus hijos, los cuales fuero reyes de distintas zonas de la Atlántida._

_Finalmente Poseidón se unió a una Oceánide hija de Océano, ninfa que murió al dar a luz a una hermosa sirena de cabellos aguamarina._

Y Tetis terminó el relato, Hermes acababa de llegar deteniéndose en el umbral, Desiré lo miró confundida.

-¿tú eres mi padre?-le preguntó con desdén-

Hermes calló y miró inquisidor a Tetis.

-debía saberlo, sabes que es importante en esta batalla…-fue lo único que pronunció la deidad-

Hermes miró a la rubia de cabello ondulado e intentó sonreírle.

-sí-apenas y respondió-yo lo soy…

-¿Por qué tú?-espetó molesta levantándose del taburete empujándolo con sus dos manos- ¿Por qué me negaste todo este tiempo saber mi origen? Viviendo de un padre de ficción ¿Por qué inventaste todo? Me hiciste creer que nací del ultimo exhalo de Urano cuando le cortaron con aquella guadaña, me hiciste creer que al igual que afrodita mi origen fue espontaneo…

Hermes guardó silencio.

-pero te crio todo este tiempo-intervino Haruka-él es el único padre que conoces-le dijo-te quiere y te quiso, aun cuando pudo dejarte a cargo de Tetis y océano él te llevó con él, ¿Por qué no te dijo la verdad?...- la miró la rubia de cabello corto- la respuesta es fácil-contestó- ¿de qué te serviría odiar a Poseidón por tu desgracia?

La rubia de cabello largó guardó silencio bajó la mirada y se marchó cabizbaja.

-será mejor que la alcances-dijo océano a Hermes-es hora de empezar a planear…

Después todos continuaron con la plática.

-¿exactamente a que nos enfrentamos?-inquirió Haruka-

-a Hades- respondió Ponto haciendo un movimiento nervioso con sus manos, tomó aire y continuó- a Ares-la rubia apretó la quijada al recordarlo- a Cronos, a Kairos y no sé qué más…-terminó-

-hasta ahora cual es el plan-habló Michiru que aun desconocía todo aquello-

-sabemos que esos pelean por una sola cosa, y esa es llegar al olimpo están concentrados en iniciar una nueva era, el averno ha surgido invadiendo así el mar, sigue el cielo debemos impedir que lo invadan, la fuente que antes perteneció a la sirena está sin duda bajo el poder de Hades custodiada nada más y nada menos por Ares-finalizó Tetis-

-pero si se supone que son todos ellos peleando por una causa, para un solo objetivo… es lógico que no puedan ganar todos juntos el lugar de Zeus-dijo la rubia-

-es una alianza- dijo Hermes a sus espaldas-el ultimo que quede es el que vence…

-esto significa que hemos estado siendo sus títeres todo este tiempo…-reflexionó Michiru-

-así es… y debemos encontrar la manera de que alguien pase por las aguas para llegar al castillo de Hades y así empezar de una vez a defendernos, debemos volver todo a la normalidad-dijo Ponto-

-yo lo haré-dijo Michiru de inmediato, la rubia la miró desconcertada-

-no, tú no lo harás-le negó Ponto-

-ya lo ha intentado-dijo Tetis-casi no sobrevive, el agua es demasiado densa y lúgubre, es negra en su totalidad, absorbe la vida y el aliento convirtiendo en piedra el cuerpo si la sirena resistió es porque es diosa pero al estar cerca se bloqueó por su poder, no puede atravesar la barrera que se activa en protección anti dioses, como semi dios no puedes pasar porque al nadar mueres y como dios tampoco… necesitamos que lo haga Uranus…

-No-se negó Michiru…-¿Por qué ella?

-si puedo yo lo haré-dijo la rubia mirando a la aguamarina- pero soy humana…-concluyó a Ponto-

-sirena, sabes que Uranus es un elemento importante…

-no, yo pensé que aquí ella jugaba el mismo rol que yo, ella y yo lucharíamos juntas-dijo Michiru perdiendo los estribos-

-necesitamos de ella por su poder-dejó en claro océano, la rubia frunció el ceño-

-necesitamos que deje salir su poder completo-empezó Tetis- lo que hace momentos ocurrió con Hermes en ese pequeño enfrentamiento es un ejemplo del poder que tiene en su interior ya en la tierra lo despertó solo necesitamos que lo aprenda a dominar, necesitamos una encarnación de la Uranus de antaño en su cuerpo mortal para que atraviese la barrera…

Michiru negó con la cabeza y miró a Tetis confundida y disgustada.

-pues la idea no me agrada nada…

-es necesario y útil-comenzó Ponto-si lo logra podrá acercarse al castillo sin activar la barrera y además que mientras Hades no sienta otro poder todo está bajo control…

-será mejor que entrene en la cámara para que el enemigo no sienta su presencia…

-¿cámara?-preguntó la rubia desconcertada-

-así es-dijo Tetis-hay una cámara de vacío acá en este sistema de cuevas, esa cámara no permite salir el poder y actúa como un ambiente semi natural, será mejor que nos demos prisa…

-saben que no contamos con suficiente tiempo-dijo Michiru-intentar esto con Haruka solo nos demorará y la pondrá en peligro…

La rubia se levantó y le tomó de la mano mirándola a los ojos.

-veremos que sucede para eso armaremos un plan para que no haya bajas…-le sonrió la rubia, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y le besó la frente-

Hermes carraspeó, la rubia lo miró, al parecer se habían dejado de insultar debido a que la rubia cooperó con Hermes para que Desiré le perdonara pero su rivalidad persistía.

Todos caminaron hacia la cámara al entrar encontraron un sitio en su totalidad vacío y blanco, había un poco de vaho en el ambiente, se encerraron todos menos océano que partiría a rondar el cielo para ver que sucedía allá y la manera de irrumpir el asedio que seguro impondrían en el reino de Urano.

La rubia se paró en medio del lugar recorriéndolo con la mirada, no había terminado de girar cuando vio a Hermes y a Ponto acercársele, esos dos desenvainaron sus espadas y atacaron, la rubia los detuvo con la suya a duras penas, retrocedió un poco y tomó vuelo saltando un poco para derribar a Ponto enterrandole la empuñadura de la espada en la clavícula del dios, este cayó al piso quedando fuera del encuentro.

Entonces Hermes atacó con todo, el mensajero despojó a la rubia de su espada hiriéndole la mano, la heredera del viento se sujetó con fuerza la mano y vio su arma inalcanzable en el suelo, Hermes se acercó con la espada, sabía que si la hacía llegar a su límite su poder saldría, la rubia lo esquivó saliendo herida en el hombro quedando detrás de él para después quebrarlo con un puñetazo en la espalda, él soltó su arma y ella lo levantó, sintió arder su hombro, la sangre escurría.

-¡para esto ya!-le exigió Michiru a Tetis-

-ya falta poco-dijo Ponto sentado en el pequeño lecho acolchonado que estaba ahí-

-poco ¿para qué? ¿Para que pierda toda la sangre?-inquirió Michiru-

-No, sirena concéntrate por favor-le rogó Ponto-mira que a cada minuto Uranus pelea mejor-

Hermes con sus brazos pegó en el torso de la rubia mandándola contra una pared, la otra cayó casi como pluma al suelo, estaba de rodillas, se levantó con trémula, sabía que no podía fallar, cerró los ojos por el dolor en su abdomen, corrió contra Hermes sacándole el aire logrando mandarlo bastante lejos, pero no fue suficiente pues cuando se acercó para continuar con la pelea notó que el tipo aun así estaba casi intacto y ella apenas y se mantenía en pie, Hermes le hizo una llave al brazo tomándola del cuello.

-¡suéltala!-le gritó Desiré-

Hermes sabía que esa era su última opción amenazar la vida de la descendiente de Urano para que se activara, la rubia sujetó fuerte el brazo del tipo sin lograr mucho apretarlo, el aura dorada empezó a nacer parpadeante, estaba demasiado débil para lograr la evolución, aun así emanó de su ser una luz resplandeciente que logró aventarlo lejos, pero quedó tan débil que yacía en el suelo inmóvil, Desiré se acercó corriendo, la tomó en sus brazos y por instinto posó sus labios en los de la rubia, la protegida del viento abrió desmesurado los ojos.

Michiru frunció el entrecejo molesta, Tetis la detuvo.

-después te explico solo no intervengas, sirena, confía en mí-le pidió la diosa-

Michiru se cruzó de brazos y mirando la escena notó como las heridas de la rubia sanaban, y muchas pequeñas centellas se acumulaban en su espalda parecía que fuese a estallar, la rubia se alejó de Desiré y se levantó, Hermes le sonrió retadoramente.

-ahora si estas a mi altura-dijo soberbio el mensajero-

La rubia no hizo ni el más mínimo mutismo y continuó caminando hacia él con ambas espadas en las manos, en su espalda la pequeña revolución de luces seguía, le lanzó una espada a Hermes y el cielo retumbó cuando corrió hacia él y sus alas se desplegaron, blandieron sus espadas, el aire corrió con furia por la habitación, se golpeaban con los puños y forzaban el metal de sus espadas con ahínco, Hermes miró el rostro de la rubia y reconoció ese gesto, la guerrera estaba ahí, continuaron peleando, blandiendo las espadas, hiriendo sus pieles, mejorando la velocidad, la rubia tomó vuelo y corrió hacia él, al igual que él lo hizo, el duelo de sus espadas fue arduo hasta que la espalda de Hermes tocó con la pared, la rubia colocó el filo de la espada en su cuello, el otro soltó la espada y ella triunfó.

Se acercó a Michiru y la miró a los ojos, la aguamarina la vio, casi no la reconocía estaba toda magullada pero su mirada, era fría e impenetrable, una ávida guerrera, la rubia sonrió y parpadeó entonces encontró en aquellos ojos a la hija de Urano que la amaba, a la humana y a la diosa en un solo cuerpo, le acarició la mejilla y luego Ponto y Tetis le felicitaron.

Mitch llamó a la puerta, Tetis habló con ella y después se dirigió al resto.

-la cena está lista será mejor que vayamos al comedor… deberán asearse les dijo a Haruka y Hermes antes de partir por la puerta.

Michiru tomó de la mano a la rubia quien habia cerrado los ojos y comenzó a meditar para desconectar su poder y ocultar sus alas, luego la aguamarina la llevó a unas habitaciones de luz clara, eran cálidas y el ambiente también tenía vaho, tomó una pequeña jarra de bronce, mojó un paño y lo comenzó a pasar cuidadosamente por el rostro de la rubia, limpió sus brazos, estaban en absoluto silencio, pero no uno incomodo, la sirena mojó sus manos con esa agua de esencia a menta y eucalipto y pasó sus pulgares por los labios de la rubia, después se acercó lentamente a su rostro, esperó que su Haruka le abrazara y se unieron en un beso tierno, la rubia sonrió contra los labios de la chica, sabía que ésta estaba celosa y le borraba de los labios la esencia de Desiré.

La heredera del viento la asió a su cuerpo y al finalizar el beso se abrazaron fuertemente, sabían que la batalla que se acercaba no sería nada fácil.

Salieron juntas rumbo al comedor.

Se sentaron, y brindaron por el futuro triunfo y un porvenir glorioso y dichoso para aquellos que lo merecían, Michiru y Haruka se miraron cómplices a los ojos, se sonrieron y se dieron un casto beso.

Desiré y Hermes se marcharon, Michiru dejó su copa de oro con vino a un lado, limpió con elegancia las comisuras de sus labios y se dirigió a Tetis.

-hay algo que aun no entiendo…-dijo la sirena- no entiendo lo que esa mujer hizo con Haruka en el enfrentamiento…

La rubia se atragantó, Ponto sonrió con sorna y Tetis lo codeó.

-ay mi sirena…-exhaló Tetis-lo que hicieron ambas fue un típico robo de energías, como escuchaste en la historia de Desiré, sus raíces son acuáticas y del viento, así que al ser tan cercana a Haruka era la única que podía transmitirle esa energía, además que al nacer ambas se llegó a pensar que estaban predestinadas, pero luego…

-apareciste tu-le dijo la rubia tomando su mano afianzando su mano a la de la chica entrelazando sus dedos, la chica le sonrió-

-pero aún sigo sin entender la actitud de esta mujer en la tierra…

-eso fue inducción-dijo Ponto engullendo la comida-pensamos que cronos revolvió su cabeza, a cronos le conviene que la heredera del cielo y protegida del viento muera, siempre ha deseado el reino del cielo, supongo que detesta los campos elíseos-rió-así que Desiré originalmente fue a la tierra a acabarte pero sus sentimientos pudieron más… hablando de gente manipulada tritón tuvo la misma misión, pero a él no le perturbaron mentalmente, Poseidón le prometió el imperio de la sirena y él no lo dudó pero su arrogancia le costó cara, le debes que se haya esfumado al titán atlas, es hijo de Poseidón sin embargo ese titán ha velado por tu seguridad desde hace tiempo aunque tú no lo sabias lo hizo porque está en contra de Poseidón, nos sacó un enemigo en potencia de encima…

-vaya, ¿y dónde está?-preguntó Haruka-

-fue condenado por Zeus a soportar sobre su espalda los pilares de la tierra que la separa del cielo.

-bueno me retiro, creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar aun, sé que saciar la curiosidad de Michiru no es fácil…-dijo la rubia, la chica la miró con fingida sorpresa y la rubia le guiñó el ojo-

Cayó la noche, la rubia iba entrando a la habitación que era de Michiru, encontró todo en penumbras y se sorprendió había tan solo una pequeña farola encendida, totalmente rendida se tiró en la cama y bostezó, recordó que estaba sucia por el combate y muy a su pesar y dolorida aún se sacó las sandalias, se deshizo de las muñequeras dejando todo en un rincón, abrió la puerta de madera que daba al cuarto de baño bastante lujoso y amplio, piso de mármol y paredes de cerámico, dejó entreabierta la puerta para alumbrarse, entonces encontró que la tina estaba preparada para un baño y había pétalos de rosa en el suelo, lo ignoró, la verdad no recordaba lo que era ser una deidad, se adentró en la bañera y disfrutó de la esencia a rosas y limón reposó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, no escuchó cuando alguien entró por la puerta hasta que sintió le obstruían la claridad Michiru se acercó contoneándose, y con un fósforo encendió tres velas de cera que estaban en un buró al lado del espejo de bronce en un dorado candelabro, la rubia la observaba atenta, entontecida, endiosándola.

Michiru lentamente apagó el fósforo con un soplido delicado e incitante, dejó caer delicadamente la manta color amarillo ocre que cubría su desnudez, la rubia se deleitó mirando como la tela acarició delicadamente aquella piel tersa y nívea que se miraba rojiza a la luz de las velas y se antojaba cálida, la chica se acercó lentamente torturando a la rubia, embobándola más, entró lentamente en la tina, sentándose sobre el regazo de la rubia, acarició su piel mojada, la mirada de la rubia yacía en los labios de la aguamarina.

Quería, no, deseaba, ansiaba devorarlos con fervor, como si fuera la primera vez, como si pudiese ser la última, con miedo y con entrega.

-mis ojos están aquí-dijo la aguamarina sonriendo mientras tomaba delicadamente el rostro de su rubia para que la mirara a los ojos, la dominaba con plenitud-

Rozó con la yema de sus dedos la piel del hombro de la rubia su brazo yacía sobre el borde de la tina, la otra se estremeció y cerró los ojos, con su otra mano lentamente acarició la cintura de la aguamarina haciéndola más próxima a sus labios, estiró el cuello y la otra se alejó, parecía divertirse tentando a la rubia, se miraban a los ojos en un juego de presa-cazador, la aguamarina rozó sus labios con la mejilla de la rubia, bajó a su cuello dejando solo su aliento sobre aquella piel húmeda y sensible, llegó a su oído, susurró, "Haruka"… y la otra se quebró al escucharla, adoraba escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios, en aquella tonalidad, en aquella voz.

La rubia con sus dos manos acarició los hombros de su amante, la otra solo besó su cuello y después tomó por las muñecas a la rubia, acercó su cuerpo al de la rubia, eso era delirante, con sus manos recorrió el torso de Haruka, "Michiru", dijo en un jadeo, su respiración se agitaba, esa tortura lenta, se sentía tan débil… se miraron a los ojos hundiéndose una en la otra, y en un descuido de Michiru la rubia atrapó sus labios, se aferraron ambas con fuerza en un abrazo, entre respiraciones agitadas y jadeos, palabras entre cortadas.

La manera en que degustaban sus labios con fervor, un toque húmedo y cálido, movimientos lentos y otros arrebatados, las manos de la rubia cabalgaron desde el hermoso y sedoso cabello aguamarina de la chica, rozó con vehemencia su espalda, casi delineando su espina dorsal, delineó la estrecha cintura, la chica gimió, bajó por el mentón de la chica llegando a su cuello.

La chica tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia, apoyaron sus frentes.

-te amo…-le dijo la aguamarina aun con la respiración entrecortada para después tomar los labios de la rubia casi con fiereza y morderla-

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, sé que me oxidé un poco aun así me agrada estar de vuelta, no sé cuando este por aca de nuevo espero sea pronto, saludos a todos.**

**Barn Loren.**


	33. Battle on!

**bueno y esto está que se acaba, acá les dejo el penúltimo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, ha sido todo un placer escribir esta historia, y que ustedes me acompañen leyéndola, ha sido un honor conocer sus opiniones y saber que ha sido de su agrado.**

**quedo suyo seguro y atento servidor.**

**barn Loren.**

* * *

_Battle on!_

Dormían ambas en la cama, alumbradas por la luz tenue de una vela de cebo que yacía en el buró…

La aguamarina miraba a la rubia dormir serenamente, desde que abandonaran la tina de agua caliente y llegaran a la cama había estado sintiendo una especie de frio en su pecho, se tragó la sensación y con sus dedos acarició el perfil de su amante, la rubia sonrió y exhaló, giró lentamente para encontrar la mirada traviesa de su sirena, le sonrió.

-intentaba dormir, ¿sabías?-le susurró para después hundir su frente en los cabellos aguamarina-estoy agotada-dijo besando su cabeza-

La otra sonrió y se acercó a sus labios, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y posó sus labios sobre los de la rubia.

-¿sabes que quiero?-le preguntó al oído-

-todos queremos muchas cosas-le respondió la rubia pasando sus manos por la espalda baja de Michiru- y tú siempre quieres tanto…-dijo en un ronroneo sugerente-

Michiru soltó una carcajada mínima que no opacaba la melodiosa voz que tenía y la manera tan elegante en que sonaba.

Rozó con su nariz el hombro de Haruka.

-hagamos una tormenta…-susurró con esa voz cargada de libido en la que la rubia se perdía sin poder soltar negación alguna-

La rubia atrapó entre sus labios los de su amante, comenzando con un beso cargado de ternura que terminó por convertirse en uno vehemente donde sus instintos afloraban en sus pieles.

El aire faltaba, ninguna cedía, la protegida del viento aclamaba por aire, la respiración se había vuelto un reto, entonces su elemento afuera se inquietó, el aire silbaba y convertía a las aguas oscuras en poderosas olas, murallas capaces de enfrentarse a las poderosas manos del viento.

La rubia la tomó de las muñecas sometiéndola sobre la cama, y la otra en vez de mostrar oposición con ternura la doblegó.

Sabía que Haruka siempre sucumbiría ante sus encantos, sin atreverse a someterla se colocó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de su amante, quebrándola en deseo, sabia cada uno de sus puntos débiles, conocía aquel cuerpo incluso mejor que la palma de su mano.

Enterró sus dedos en aquella cabellera, el oleaje intenso y la humedad de esas finas hebras color aguamarina, y esa manera en que besaba su vientre, ahí el viento se hizo ventarrones, y las olas en marejadas, y la mezcla provocó tormenta que casi llegaba a huracán, truenos retumbaban en el cielo, relámpagos alimentaban la penumbra, y tornados casi ciclones, todo el submundo olímpico en desastre.

Repentinamente del cielo comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia congeladas, condensadas por la frialdad del ambiente la tibieza de la lluvia había sido derrotada por la frialdad que emanaba del averno mismo.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, encontrando paz una en la otra, y a la vez dolor sabían que la batalla sería riesgosa, confiaban en sus habilidades, pero el enemigo era fuerte, lo suficiente como para que en caso de que ellos obtuviesen la victoria el enemigo se llevase consigo a uno de los vencedores y no habría excepciones.

Sabían que esa podría ser la última vez…

La rubia detuvo las manos de su sirena y la acomodó bajo su cuerpo, el ambiente a su alrededor se había tornado frio, la lluvia condensada provocaba un vaho en todo el lugar, la miró con miedo a los ojos, apoyó su frente en la de la chica, la otra la besó vagamente, entonces derramó una lagrima.

-te amo…-le susurró-nunca, pase lo que pase te dejaré, aun cuando no me sientas a tu lado, ten la certeza de que allí estaré Michiru…

Las lágrimas desplegaron de sus ojos inconsolablemente, la otra se abrazó a ella y la besó de nuevo ahogando el hipo de su rubia en sus labios.

Los truenos aumentaron, empecinado el viento zumbó, las olas rebeldes se elevaron.

-esto no será un adiós Haruka, te lo prometo- le dijo mirando a su rubia descansar sobre su pecho- lucharemos hasta el final amor-dijo sujetando su mano entre la suya, la otra dormía rendida que ni sentía esa leve caricia-

La sentía respirar delicadamente, cada que su tibio respiro emanaba de sus fosas nasales le erizaba la piel.

-me gustan tus manos…-susurró para después dejar un beso en aquel remolino de cabellos arena-tan suaves, tan fuertes, tan sublimes conmigo…-sonrió-

Después abrazó protectoramente a la princesa de los vientos y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño para reencontrarse con su viento en las dulces quimeras, esperando que la tormenta culminara.

Despuntó más negro de lo normal, el panorama de por sí lóbrego empeoró por la tormenta que duró toda la madrugada y comenzaba a cesar casi a primera hora.

Llamaban a la puerta de su alcoba con premura, abrió los ojos de golpe había estado durmiendo casi alerta, como si no durmiera en su totalidad, Haruka por el contrario reposaba en su plexo casi inconsciente, los toquidos insistentes en la puerta hicieron que la rubia ronroneara molesta y se acomodara de nuevo apartándose de la aguamarina, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

La aguamarina se puso de pie, vistió una Stola color ocre, y entreabrió la puerta encontrando a Mitch.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué la…?-susurró molesta, pero detuvo su regaño al notar la mueca de temor de la pequeña sirena-

-han tomado a Océano, lo tiene cronos, y han tomado a Urano, está vivo, no te preocupes…

La aguamarina tragó seco y empalideció de inmediato.

-de acuerdo estaremos afuera en un momento, ¿ya avisaste a Tetis y a Ponto?

-esperan por ustedes junto con Desiré y Hermes afuera en el acantilado cerca de los arrecifes…

La aguamarina aun turbada cerró la puerta, así que el momento había llegado, ese era el frio que había sentido toda la madrugada, parte de la noche, eso era temor…

Se llevó las manos a los ojos, no había tiempo para temer, debía ser valiente, lo suficiente para cuidar de sí misma, y para Haruka también, fuerte para que ninguna de las dos fallara.

Derramó un par de lágrimas y las limpió presurosa, vistió rápidamente una Stola un poco más larga que la túnica de la rubia, y después todo lo demás que la preparaba para la batalla, tomó las ropas de la rubia y las llevó a la cama poniéndolas al pie de ésta.

Se acercó con dolor, se detuvo a mirar a la rubia un par de minutos, como si quisiera memorizar aquellas facciones en sus retinas, acarició sus cabellos, la otra sonrió y entre abrió los ojos, siendo recibida por la hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver aquellas brillantes perlas, pero encontró un defecto, había tristeza ahí, algo no cuadraba, desde hacía unos minutos había sentido frio como si Michiru hubiese abandonado la cama, y así había sido, la vio vestida, estaba lista, pero no para un nuevo día, si no, para ese día, ese que podía ser el último, y que entre tantas probabilidades habían finales tristes como felices, ¿y quien decía que sus vidas eran un cuento de hadas?

-llegó la hora amor-le dijo en un susurro Michiru cuando besó sus labios-

La rubia tragó duro y se llevó una mano a la cara pasándola por sus ojos para despertar por completo, se levantó mecánicamente, abrazó a Michiru y después vistió rápidamente su túnica, sus muñequeras de cuero, su cinturón marrón, los brazaletes de oro en sus brazos, sus sandalias, miró a un lado la espada y su yelmo, ese que odiaba usar porque sentía la entorpecía lo miró dudándolo.

-úsalo por favor-le rogó Michiru con la voz casi quebrada-

Sin asentir ni pronunciar palabra peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás con su mano y puso el yelmo en su cabeza, tomó el escudo y volvió a ver a Michiru, solo sus miradas soportaron conectarse, dentro de sus pechos dolía.

Se tomaron de la mano, Michiru apagó la vela con un soplido y salieron por la puerta de la alcoba.

Salieron de la cueva, efectivamente el ambiente era negro, las nubes oscuras, tan lóbrego, sentía la humedad, la podía respirar, su piel se erizó, debía ser fuerte y concentrarse, debía usar todo ese poder dentro de ella para poder triunfar, todos confiaban en ella, volvió a ver a Michiru, ella más que nadie creía en ella, por ella se sentía capaz.

Se acercaron a Tetis y a Ponto, dieron indicaciones, Hermes y Desiré irían, Ponto y Tetis no.

-Uranus con hades, la sirena, Hermes y Desiré al palacio de los cielos…-sentenció Ponto-

Todos se miraron serios, la batalla comenzaba, Haruka miró a Hermes y a Desiré por ultimo a Michiru, se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro, miró a Hermes.

-cuídala como a tu propia vida-le dijo al mensajero el otro asintió no muy convencido de recibir órdenes pero sabía que era por amor-

Colocó el cabello aguamarina tras sus orejas, se quitó rápidamente el yelmo y lo colocó en la cabeza de la aguamarina, la otra sorprendida la tomó de la mano, solo sintió sus dedos deslizarse por su mano, la rubia le dio la espalda, se colocó en la punta del peñasco, la miró de nuevo e intentó sonreírle, tomó vuelo y después la vio lanzarse a los arrecifes, sintió miedo y un dolor en su pecho.

El cuerpo de la rubia tocó toda el agua ennegrecida del mar, sintió como si le rasgaran la piel, intentó abrir los ojos, todo era negrura, dolía y quemaba, debía concentrarse, debía ser fuerte, empezaba a temer, empezaba a dudar, sus peores miedos, sentía como si le acecharan alrededor mientras nadaba, desde la punta de sus dedos y pasando por todo su cuerpo se extendía una especie de calambre eterno que adormecía todo su sistema si no lograba salir de eso no nadaría y se hundiría, esa agua, ese líquido espeso y negro sorbía su energía, cerró los ojos con más fuerza aun, estaba empezando a perder la cordura.

Todos afuera miraban que no emergía, ni daba señales de rebatir el agua, la aguamarina se empezaba a preocupar, el dolor en su pecho punzaba, comenzó a hiperventilar, las intenciones de correr y sumergirse en el agua le ganaron, Hermes la sujetó de los brazos, todos se miraban tensos.

Y a su mente vino ese flash, ese atisbo de recuerdos, del comienzo hasta el final, olimpo y tierra, dioses y mortales, una sirena encantadora y una humana con cuerpo de diosa, la misma persona, aquí y allá, aquel ser a quien juraba cuidar cada vez que la miraba dormir.

Entonces esa luz en su interior brilló, se zambulló en el agua, rompiendo la impotencia, salió de la negrura y se elevó en los aires antes de que un par de alas se desplegaran de su espalda atravesó como un hilo una burbuja, aquella barrera que protegía el castillo de hades que había emergido de las profundidades, situándose en una especie de isleta en medio del mar, cayó en tierra firme, levantó la mirada y entonces su poder terminó por nacer, ya era una diosa invadiendo aquel territorio rompería con esa fuerza que lo volvía intocable, sus ojos se iluminaron en un verde esmeralda semitransparente, de sus manos emanaba luz, sus alas tomaban grandeza, y el resplandor de su cuerpo, un aura dorada que rompía con la oscuridad del nivel en el que estaba.

En el acantilado quedaron satisfechos al verla emerger del agua, Hermes tomó a Michiru de los brazos, Desiré y él desplegaron sus alas partiendo rumbo al palacio de los cielos.

Enfocó su mirada en la entrada del lúgubre castillo del dios de la guerra y tras él un pequeño ejército de almas perdidas, aquel alto y barbado sujeto le sonrió con sorna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo no?-inquirió de brazos cruzados-

La rubia no hizo el más mínimo mutismo y se limitó a tomar vuelo y a paso apresurado se acercó a ares amenazando con su puño, cuando el otro intentó esquivarlo se vio cayendo al suelo, la rubia tomó por la empuñadura su espada desenvainándola y le apuntó en el cuello, el otro comenzó a reír.

-vaya, vaya así que vienes a la defensiva, pensé que por lo menos ¡me saludarías!-le gritó derribando a la rubia con una patada en sus pies-

La otra cayó sin soltar su espada, el otro desenvainó su espada viéndola ponerse de pie rápidamente.

Colisionaron con fuerza ambos metales.

-si me llegas a hacer el más mínimo rasguño princesita del viento, estas miserables almas irán en contra tuya completamente y te arrastrarán al tártaro.

La rubia sujetó con fuerza su espada y se elevó en los aires para derribar a ares con una patada en su pecho, el otro sin tocar el suelo tomó impulso y le devolvió un rodillazo en su estómago y en menos de lo pensado con la empuñadura de la espada la princesa de los vientos estrelló la mandíbula del dios de la guerra, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar, el otro se detuvo, se limpió la sangre, le sonrió comenzando a desternillarse en una carcajada macabra que rozaba lo maniático.

Fue como si aquellos soldados tras él despertaran, levantaron sus espadas y comenzaron a correr contra la rubia, la otra abrió sorprendida los ojos, mantuvo la calma, apretó su mandíbula y frunció el entrecejo concentrándose, y corrió hacia ellos, entre puñetazos, y patadas al aire iba derribándolos uno a uno, pero parecían no rendirse, caían y se levantaban, con su espada comenzó a volarles la cabeza, solo así parecieron detenerse, pero más seguían llegando, pero no veía de donde, cuando se hizo camino entre tanto desastre, encontró a ares levitando de pie y sonriéndole viéndola pelear, entonces desplegó sus alas y comenzó a pelear contra él en el aire, comprendía que de él emanaba la fuerza de esas almas que peleaban mecanizada mente, seguro en el pasado habían sido soldados de ciudades helénicas, sacados del inframundo movidos por la voluntad de hades, peleando bajo las órdenes del belicoso ares.

Hundiendo la empuñadura de la espada en su pecho, ares derribó a la rubia, la rubia aterrizó en el suelo, dañándose las alas, se concentró de nuevo, no podía permitirse fallar tan pronto, se levantó de nuevo en el aire para evitar que aquellos soldados se le tiraran encima, miró al pecho de ares, ahí estaba la clave, llevaba un pequeño relicario que contenía un líquido azul grisáceo, se acercó y blandieron sus espadas, de una patada le despojó de la espada, alzó su espada con fuerza, el dios de la guerra la vio aterrorizado, la rubia hizo su ataque hacia ares, y el otro solo cerró los ojos, cuando sintió un rasguño en el pecho, abrió los ojos y la rubia tomó el relicario en sus manos, acababa de cortarlo de su cuello, la protegida del viento aplastó el relicario con su mano, viendo como de él salía el líquido y a la intemperie se hizo polvo, los soldados se desvanecieron y ella descendió al suelo, ares hizo lo mismo, intentó tranquilizarse, pero no lo lograba, miraba en aquel rostro más furia y más fuerza de lo que recordaba.

La rubia soltó su espada para que éste viera que estaban iguales, corrió hacia él y comenzaron a llenarse de golpes, ella le sacó el aire y con un golpe de sus codos en su espalda lo mandó al suelo, después de tomarlo y elevarlo en el aire, él sintió que entonces si le mataría, ella vio el miedo en él.

-te he dicho antes que no suelo ensuciarme las manos-le dijo para después lanzarlo a las aguas ennegrecidas de las que seguro no saldría-

Descendió de nuevo y siguió su camino hacia la entrada al palacio, debía tener mucho cuidado, no era opción llegar hasta los abismos del tártaro buscando la fuente.

* * *

Mientras, en uno de los reinos del inframundo llamado el hogar de hades, yacía éste sentado frente a una pileta, mirando a todos actuar, esperando el momento, ya había caído uno, Ares, se regodeaba, uno menos, sonrió al reflejo de la pileta que le mostraba todo, y comenzó a desternillarse en una carcajada cuando vio a la rubia cruzar las puertas y encontrarse con el rio Aqueronte, río de la pena, estaba custodiado por Caronte, el barquero y en la otra orilla el Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas que vigilaba la entrada al hades, muerto que entraba no salía, personas con vida no entraban.

* * *

Sintió el viento de la marea pegarle en la cara, no sabía qué hacer, no llevaba ni un óbolo, era la moneda que cobraba el Caronte por transportarlos y además estaba viva aun así como pasaría al hades…

El ambiente era tan lúgubre que dudaba sus alas se desplegaran, intentó hacerlo y muchas veces cayó al agua siendo arrastrada por la marea, apretó sus puños furiosa debía encontrar esa fuente, cerró los ojos casi resignándose, pero intentó de nuevo, tomó vuelo, pensó en la victoria, en lo fabuloso que sería por fin probar la eternidad al lado de esa maravillosa sirena que amaba.

Y entonces sus alas se desplegaron pasando por encima del rio, llegó del otro lado, ese rio parecía estar siempre en tempestad, el viento era rebelde allí, al llegar del otro lado, esperaba encontrar al perro de tres cabezas, sin embargo no hubo nadie, lo sintió sospechoso, podía ser maniobra de hades, pero sabía que debía entrar, ya después se encargaría de luchar contra lo que se le interpusiera, debía guardar energías.

Al pasar el hades, por lógica sabía que éste no ocultaría la fuente ni en los campos elíseos ni en las islas de los bien aventurados. Recordó que si la fuente había sido tomada por su poder sobre el mar y era la responsable de mantener el inframundo fuera de su sitio entonces si el tártaro estaba tan abajo del hades como la tierra lo estaba respecto al cielo, no había más que pensar y había demasiado que temer, terminaría yendo a los abismos del tártaro. Se evitaría tropezar con los cinco ríos pues ya sabía exactamente a cual debía ir y la experiencia no sería fácil.

Después de pasar el erebo, la primera región del hades, sabía que encontraría el tártaro, no había opción.

El río Flegetonte, rio de fuego y que además rodeaba al foso del tártaro, este sitio además de ser una prisión tétrica, oscura y funesta, eterna morada de titanes y pecadores legendarios.

Se vio allí, frente al río de fuego, sabía cómo pasarlo, ahora entendía porque ella había sido elegida para ir allí, porque no la mandaron junto con su sirena, era demasiado peligro, no estaría en paz sabiendo que Michiru corría semejante peligro ahí con ella.

Batió sus alas tratando de soportar el calor infernal de la entrada al tártaro, cerró sus ojos apretándolos, sentía como si el calor la derritiera, le quemara la piel y de paso le deshiciera los huesos, ahora entendía porque un ser vivo no tenía cabida ahí.

Llegó a la entrada, era como una cueva de piedra, de ahí sabia vendrían más cuevas, y en una de ellas debía estar la fuente que anclaba el hades al mar, se adentró sintiendo como si el calor aumentase pero ahora en vez de quemarla casi viva de tanto fuego seco, ahora sentía como si hirviese, sudaba, apenas y podía soportarlo, se mareaba era difícil mantener la vista firme. Llegó a una cueva, levantó la palma de su mano de la cual emergió una pequeña luz anaranjada y redonda, era energía propia, se alumbró con su ayuda y continuó caminando, cuando sintió como si las sombras le asecharan.

Seguía sin encontrar al Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas, no era que realmente deseara encontrarlo pero era extraño que no pareciese, siguió con su camino cuando se encontró con uno de esos pecadores legendarios, Sísifo, vaya que hades había sido muy listo, por lo menos no había liberado a los titanes, no tenía suficientes armas, después de la oscuridad emergió Tántalo, con su espada intentó acabarlos pero eso era imposible, no lograba hacerles ningún daño, al contrario de ellos, que con rondarla y rozar su cuerpo lograban lacerarle la piel, y en cada herida sentía como si le mataran en vida, como si se llevasen con ellos un trozo de su humanidad, hasta que lanzó un poco de energía, contra uno logrando ahora sí lacerar su sombra incorpórea, así que si eran sombra y negrura, la luz les exterminaría, se concentró para hacer que de su cuerpo emanara la luz posible que barrería esa oscuridad que enceguecía, oscuridad profunda, más negra que al cerrar los ojos.

Un pequeño punto era lo único que se podía vislumbrar en esa negrura, y ella ya sentía que estaba todo su poder al límite, las sombras ya no se le acercaban por lo menos, sus heridas parecían no sanar, entonces fue cuando sintió ese calor en su interior, en su pecho, con si algo más fuerte despertase dentro de ella, la luz comenzó a emanar hasta de sus heridas, en su rostro se marcó esa cicatriz de antaño, se había convertido en diosa, el cuerpo mortal ya no lo era más y su poder estaba en su totalidad, abrió los ojos y la luz fulminó la oscuridad, desintegrando las sombras.

Cayó al suelo cansada, aun así sintiendo por sus venas correr la sangre real, de guerrero, descendiente de Urano, heredera del cielo y protegida del viento.

Era ella, la diosa misma, como si nunca hubiese sido humana, como si hubiese renacido, alma de diosa, cuerpo de deidad, no más una encarnación en cuerpo de mortal.

Se levantó y caminó buscando atenta el sitió indicado, se perdió numerosas veces en esos abismos, encontrando a su paso formas y más sombras incorpóreas.

Cuando empezó a sentir más calor aun, pero con un aire frío, algo que sofocaba y a la vez ahogaba el aliento en una especie de frío, comenzó a vislumbrar una especie de vaho, el fuego causa humo no vaho, entonces supo que estaba cerca, siguió ese rastro, estaba agotada. Por fin entró a una cueva, la primera que no era oscura y negra.

Tenía un reflejo azulado, que se tornaba grisáceo, eso iluminaba la habitación, y ahí yacía la fuente en el centro rodeada de fuego azul era calmo no feroz, fuego de hades, sonrió al recordar que una vez, Urano, su padre, le dijo que ese fuego no abrasaba, pero no se le ocurrió pensar que sucedía si lo tocaba, se acercó incauta a la fuente pasando por encima del fuego, cuando sintió como se venía abajo, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, se aferraba al piso con sus manos, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y sus labios entreabiertos en un inútil intento por gritar, el fuego había trepado por su cuerpo, no quemaba, no ardía, tan solo sentía el aliento de la vida escapar de su cuerpo, abandonar su boca, su ultimo respiro, se asfixiaba, ese extraño fuego azul, manso y aparentemente inofensivo era la muerte que sorbía de su cuerpo la vida.

Sabía que la fuente tenía agua entonces con sus últimas fuerzas se arrastró a la fuente, tan solo para mirar en ella un reflejo de ella misma, casi negriazul, un azul fino y delicado, semitransparente, se dejó caer en el agua sintiendo como si se ahogase, como si una fuerza le apretara el cuello impidiéndole respirar, por fin cuando terminó de revolcarse en el agua, sintió como si un peso se le quitase de encima, se levantó de súbito respirando apresuradamente, jadeando por aire, se sujetó con fuerza del borde de la fuente y trastabillando salió de la fuente notando como el fuego azulado de había apagado por el agua de la fuente que ella había provocado se desbordara.

Miró que el agua de la fuente aún era turbia, seguía sin entender cómo sacarle de encima el poder de hades, vio que en la punta de la fuente, había una pequeña flama de fuego azul, sabía que no debía tocarla, que quizá solo el poder de su sirena podría apagarla, pero ella no estaba ahí, entonces supo, que si ese fuego era frío, y ella era energía, era calor, vida… entonces podría apagarlo, se paró frente a la flama, acunando el fuego con sus manos, se concentró para reunir la poca energía que sentía quedaba en su cuerpo, una pequeña esfera color naranja nació, haciéndose más grande, tragándose el fuego azul, absorbiendo el frío, la coloración del agua de la fuente volvía a la normalidad, cuando por fin extinguió el fuego, con su espada se apresuró a cortar los metales que sujetaban la base de la fuente.

Después de eso, se sintió como el suelo se comenzaba a sacudir y las piedras de la cueva se desmoronaban, solo había dos salidas, Ponto y Tetis le habían advertido bien, que una vez que se hundiera el inframundo ella no debía permanecer en él, no era opción recorrer todo el camino de regreso eso se empezaba a desplomar, la fuente a desaparecer y ella seguía ahí, corrió afuera de la cueva, no sabía hacia donde, solo sabía que debía escapar, salió del sistema de cuevas llegando de nuevo a la orilla del río Flegetonte, sintió cerrarse detrás de ella unas puertas de hierro que antes no vio, todo el suelo se tambaleaba, entonces recordó el averno, un cráter, esa era una salida del inframundo conectada con la superficie, y recordó la otra salida que estaba custodiada por hidra de Lerna, un monstruo acuático como serpiente con múltiples cabezas, venenoso, esa salida daba con el mar.

No había vuelta atrás, la entrada a las cuevas estaba cerrada, si se refugiaba ahí podía hundirse y después intentar salir o contar con la esperanza de ser salvada pero eso era un tanto utópico, pero ahora que yacía tan cerca del rio de fuego, solo le quedaba quedarse ahí y quemarse mientras el inframundo se hundía, corrió rodeando la costa buscando hallar aquel camino que la llevara al averno, se halló frente a dos caminos, uno era seguro que iba hacia hidra, el otro al averno, ¿Cuál era cuál?

Escogió el derecho, no sabía a qué se enfrentaba, había muy poco tiempo para que derrotase a hidra mientras todo se hundía y tenía tan pocas fuerzas e ideas para hacerlo, suplicó porque fuera hacia el averno, con su espada en mano, cerró los ojos y tragó duro, caminando a toda prisa por ese camino, cuando quedó sin aliento al escuchar un gruñido, al parecer la intención de hades era no dejarla salir de ahí jamás, levantó la vista abriendo desmesurados los ojos, ahí frente a ella estaba el Cerbero, ese perro de tres cabezas y cola de dragón, se sintió derrotada, sabía que no saldría de ahí, solo le quedaba aceptar su destino y morir, entonces su alma quizá descansaría en las islas de los bienaventurados, sería feliz sabiendo que Michiru estaba a salvo, sabiendo que ayudó a lograr la gloría que venía por delante.

El perro olfateaba, entonces notó que no la atacaba, era como si ni siquiera la identificara, ¿sería porque estaba viva?, pero si ese perro también detectaba vivos, vivos y muertos, ¿Qué sucedía?, algo no andaba bien, pero no le importó, caminó por entre las patas del animal y siguió su camino con la espada en su mano, volvió a ver aterrorizada al perro como solo yacía ahí, continuó su camino cuando escuchó a su espalda una erupción de agua y fuego, se precipitó, el vapor la lanzó por la chimenea de ese orificio saliendo con la erupción por el cráter junto con otros gases, azotó contra la tierra con su pecho, tenía los ojos entrecerrados miró el cielo de reojo, estaba gris, con una semi luna gigante, oscurecida de un lado con ese tono grisáceo, con su mano temblorosa sintió la tierra entre sus dedos y sonrió, se sentía débil, tan inerte de los pies a la cabeza, sus oídos zumbaban, no sentía el viento, apenas y sentía respiraba.

-estoy en casa… lo logré-apenas y pudo susurrar-

* * *

Mientras en el palacio de los cielos, Desiré y Hermes se enfrentaban a Kairos, en los jardines, llevaban horas peleando contra él, Michiru había ido a buscar la cámara que había en el palacio, era una cámara que cronos podía manipular, ahí cuando era niño había sido entrenado como dios del tiempo por su padre que también lo era Urano, era inmenso ese sitio, y la cámara no parecía no existir.

Kairos había lastimado a Desiré en el brazo, no podía pelear con la misma resistencia, Hermes se preocupaba, pero aun así eran dignos oponentes, entonces se vieron ambos frente a Kairos, sintieron al viento plañir, no entendieron porque, temieron pero se sintieron aliviados cuando vieron a la rubia aparecer atrás de Kairos que los miraba soberbio, aun agotada la rubia desplegó sus alas cuando por fin estuvo volando por encima de Kairos éste alzó la vista encontrando a la rubia que descendía como flecha justo para colisionar contra él, con ambos puños golpeó el pecho del dios, haciéndolo salir de los límites de los jardines y cayera al mar, seguro se hundiría con el inframundo.

Cayó de rodillas contra la hierba, Hermes y Desiré le ayudaron a levantarse, la pusieron al tanto, los miró tan demacrados que decidió entrar ella y buscar a cronos, ellos podría buscar a su padre.

Se adentró al palacio, sabía dónde estaba Cronos, seguro había usurpado el trono de Urano, corrió por los pasillos, pasando por las columnas, se sentía ligera, aun así cansada, como si algo le faltara, el cielo comenzaba a tronar, subió una escalinata, llegando por fin al trono.

-hermanita-le dijo con sorna cronos-¿Cómo has estado princesita?-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona y de envidia-

La rubia frunció el entrecejo y apretó la quijada.

-¡levántate del trono de mi padre!

-¡oh no!, eso sí que no-le negó con el dedo-es nuestro padre-le dijo sonriendo de nuevo-

-¿Qué planeas ah?

-¿aún no se te ocurre?, ¡quiero el cielo!, quiero el olimpo, ¡me pertenece!, soy el dios supremo, ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Destronaré a Urano! Y lo confinaré al tártaro ¿Qué te parece?

-yo solo veo un farsante-dijo la rubia ya cabreada empuñando su espada-

-¿farsante dices?, ¡Urano me engendró a mí primero!, me pertenece el cielo, Zeus es mi hijo, no debe estar en su poder el olimpo, ¡es mío!-sentenció empuñando su mano y levantándose del trono-

-¡sabes que no te pertenece!, ¡el dios primordial del cielo es Urano!-gritó enfurecida- además ¿qué le dirás a Kairos?

-eso a ti no te interesa, acaba de ser vencido por el mensajerito y su hijita, no quiero incompetentes en mi imperio, si recapacitas y ves cómo es la situación, podrías quizá y solo quizá tener un lugar en mi reinado ¿Qué te parece?, es tiempo de que parezcas lo que eres, sólo mírate ¿una guerrera? Por favor, eres una princesa… ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza mi padre cuando te hizo ser eso?, cuando te convirtió en algo que no eres…-se mofó-

-¡princesa guerrera!-corrigió molesta- soy en lo que me convertí, porque quise, esto soy y me enorgullece, soy todo lo que tú no eres-se rió la rubia-

Cronos se enfadó y arremetió contra ella, apenas y pudo esquivarlo, desenvainó su espada rápidamente, dándose la vuelta a cuestas detuvo la espada que iba próxima a su cuello, blandían el metal con fuerza, le quedaba tan poca fuerza, una herida más significaría su derrota, permitió que la ira de cronos los manejara en ese enfrentamiento, el afán de él por vencerla la hacía retroceder, si retrocedían lo suficiente, saldrían al pasillo, tropezarían con la balaustrada y llegarían al jardín, donde bien podría sacarlo de los límites del palacio y así hacer que las aguas lo tragaran, si tan solo Michiru estuviese ahí controlaría las aguas y ese jamás saldría de las olas, viviría en tempestad.

Y así fue, su ira condenó a cronos, cuando golpeó a la rubia en el estómago, haciéndola elevarse, esta desplegó sus alas, se recuperó en el vuelo y arremetió contra él usando toda su fuerza logró sacarlo de los jardines, con Poseidón destronado al igual que cronos restaurar la paz sería más sencillo, cayó al suelo cuando sintió la lluvia desatarse, ¿lluvia?

-Michiru…-pronunció abriendo los ojos sorprendida-

Michiru por fin había encontrado la cámara, juraría había escuchado ruidos en la sala del trono de Urano, con ayuda de Hermes movieron la silla y la puerta de la cámara se abrió, entraron encontrando a Urano y a Océano, la sirena abrazó a océano y Hermes y Desiré se aseguraban que Urano estuviese bien.

Todos se sentían aliviados, Hermes hablaba de que había que buscar a Haruka porque seguro se enfrentaría sola contra cronos, pero se abstuvo de seguir hablando cuando una sonrisa hermosa enmarcó su rostro y lágrimas de felicidad emanaron de los ojos de Michiru.

Ahí en el umbral de la puerta de la cámara, estaba una rubia con las alas bien desplegadas, sin un rasguño, sonreía, y le extendió la mano a la aguamarina, esta se soltó de océano para correr a los brazos de su viento cuando sintió Urano se interpuso bloqueándola y Desiré y Hermes desenvainaban sus espadas, Michiru se horrorizó.

-¿Qué hacen?-gritó llorando al ver como amenazaban la vida de la mujer que amaba-

La rubia frente a ellos desenvainó su espada también.

-¡esa no es mi hija!-gritó Urano-

Michiru dejó de forcejear cuando por fin se dio cuenta que el brillo en sus ojos era diferente, ya lo había visto antes pero en la guerrera, buscó amor en esos ojos, sin hallarlo como sucedió la última vez que si encontró a la mujer que amaba en esa mirada.

-¡salgan de aquí!-gritó Urano desenvainando su espada-¡váyanse!, océano sácala de aquí…

-Michiru… cree en mí-le pidió aquella princesa del viento-

La aguamarina, se detuvo para mirarla, sabía que algo no andaba bien y si Urano desconfiaba, ¿ella también debía?

Océano la tomó y se marcharon de ahí junto con Hermes y Desiré y al salir de la cámara la aguamarina vio a Desiré mirar horrorizada hacia la nada, buscó la mirada de Hermes que también miraba a la nada perdido, esa nada en dirección al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó precavida a océano, ya que ella también sentía un dolor en el pecho, punzaba poco, pero no entendía por qué se parecía aquella oquedad de la vez que el alma de la rubia abandonó su cuerpo en la tierra pero en menor cantidad-

Entonces vio a océano cerrar los ojos y peinar su cabellera hacia atrás resignado exhaló.

-concéntrate sirena…-le suplicó-

La aguamarina viró lentamente intentando entender, miró a Hermes y a Desiré correr al suelo, acuclillarse y conforme tocaban la superficie de algo que parecía invisible, comenzó a sentir esa compresión en su pecho, esa conexión con la princesa de los vientos.

Desiré y Hermes tenían en sus brazos a la rubia, a Haruka, pero la aguamarina no la veía, la rubia abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió calor humano.

-sirena…-pronunció-

Entonces la aguamarina pudo ver, era su viento, el ser hacía un momento invisible a sus ojos, era su viento, corrió de prisa a verla, la tomó en sus brazos, la otra le sonrió, tenía tantas magulladuras en su rostro, y esa luz apagada en su mirada, pero ahí si encontró el amor que buscaba, acaricio su mejilla, ahí no estaba la cicatriz que había en aquel otro rostro, el de la guerrera, y en un segundo veía como el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos comenzaba a emanar pequeñas chispas como si se fuese a desintegrar.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos a océano-

El cielo tronaba, el mar estaba en tempestad, el viento soplaba desconsolado.

-no estoy muy seguro-dijo bajando la mirada- el hecho de que solo Hermes y Desiré la vieran, y que todos viésemos a la otra, debe ser porque seguro cayó en aguas de la fuente mientras ésta estaba bajo el poder de hades, y las llamas de hades debieron tocar su cuerpo, entonces su ser se dividió en dos entes, quien pelea con Urano es la guerrera, quien está aquí es la diosa, pero la guerrera tiene el corazón…

-¿no hay manera de unirlas?-preguntó Hermes-

-no lo sé…

-si una muere la otra se desintegra, pero debe morir tal vez y solo tal vez así su alma se uniría.

-¿su alma?-preguntó Michiru con la voz quebrada-

-así es-rectificó el dios bajando la cabeza-solo muerta se unirían sus partes, viva, desconozco como, y dudo que sea posible…

-¿y qué hago ahora?-preguntó desesperada- se desvanece-lloró- ¿y si le damos energía? ¿Y si ella resiste aunque la otra muera?

-no lo sé, no hay manera sirena-le dijo océano- lo único que podríamos hacer es llevarla a una alcoba en penumbras para que no se extinga al estar expuesta a la luz cuando la otra muera…

-¿y si no muere?-preguntó de la nada Desiré-

-eso significaría que muere Urano y no lo podemos permitir-mencionó Hermes-

Y así encerraron en una alcoba oscura a la aguamarina y a la rubia, Hermes y Desiré fueron con Urano mientras océano iba con Tetis y ponto para ver a Zeus y ponerlos al tanto.

La rubia temblaba en brazos de la aguamarina, se había reestablecido de nuevo, ya era materia otra vez.

-tengo frio…-susurró temblando-

-resiste…-le suplicó llorando-

Se acercó a sus labios para que la otra robara un poco de su energía, y así resistiera.

-debes ser fuerte-le dijo acariciando sus cabellos arena, sudados por los escalofríos que estaba teniendo la protegida del viento-

-estoy agotada…-susurró-

-lo sé, lo sé, lo hiciste bien, estoy orgullosa de ti, solo resiste un poco más, no me dejes-se rompió el nudo en su garganta-

-Michiru…

-no te despidas por favor, Haruka no lo hagas…

-escúchame por favor…-le pidió buscando sus ojos-no llores sshh, nunca-apretó sus dientes porque dolía-nunca olvides que te amo…-le suplicó-

-jamás lo haré yo te amo… y sé que saldremos de ésta

-abrázame-le pidió-me congelo-tembló- Michiru yo, conozco mi destino-le dijo buscando su mirada, la otra cerraba los ojos cortando las lágrimas- mírame-le pidió tomando con mucha delicadeza su rostro-fui muy feliz contigo, y siempre lo seré sabiendo que tú existes… quizá en otra vida nos veamos, no lo sé…

La aguamarina la abrazó, el cielo retumbaba, los truenos, los relámpagos, se había ennegrecido de nuevo el cielo, se derramaba el dolor de una sirena y un ángel.

Y mientras en la cámara del palacio, Urano peleaba con la guerrera, Desiré y Hermes, estaban muy mal heridos, la guerrera miró fijamente a Urano y arremetió contra él, Urano se sentía débil, esa no era su hija completa, parte lo era, sentía que no podría pero la mano no podía temblarle, dio un salto empuñando su espada, hacia abajo, la rubia lo miró confiada, después de colisionar ambos estaban de rodillas en el suelo, Urano tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, exhaló, un metal había atravesado unas entrañas, tomó a la rubia del hombro y retiró el metal de sus entrañas, el cuerpo de la guerrera cayó sin vida, y el cielo retumbó, Urano cerró los ojos, el viento silbó desconsolado.

La aguamarina abrazaba al cuerpo casi espectral de su amada.

-nos veremos pronto-le susurró la rubia a su sirena, para después unir sus frentes, dejarle un cálido beso en sus labios y después desvanecerse, y la pequeña luz que había quedado como una luciérnaga también se esfumó-

La aguamarina miró sus manos, aquellas que hace minutos sostenían aquel cuerpo, la tibieza que aquellos labios le habían dejado en los suyos, la poca esencia, se llevó las manos a los ojos en un intento por detener el llanto, se ahogó en lágrimas, y en gemidos de dolor, afuera la tempestad azotaba… las olas golpeaban los riscos, el cielo se rompía en truenos, se hundía en su llanto, el dolor le partía el pecho.

Después de eso Ponto y Tetis llegarían a sacarla de ahí, todos temían el rumbo de aquella alma.

Después de reestablecer un poco el orden en el submundo olímpico, de condenar y desterrar a algunos, como siempre el rey de las sombras, hades yacía en su trono, cuando atrás de él se presentó Hermes y Zeus, el dios del rayo se cubría con una capucha negra.

-vengo por algo que tú tienes y no te pertenece-le dijo con su voz ronca, el otro rió-

-no sé de qué me hablas…

-salvó todo del caos todo lo que hasta hoy hemos construido y que por tus tonterías casi se va por la borda, vengo por su alma y no te estoy pidiendo permiso, Urano y yo nos estamos haciendo cargo de esto, sabes que no puedes opinar, si no te desterré es porque quien más pérfido que tu como para estar en estos confines…

-me halagas querido hermano-le dijo hades burlándose-pero sigo sin entender que me pides…

-vengo por el alma de la princesa del viento la heredera del cielo, sé que la tienes tú, después que se uniera tú la tomaste…

-no puedes controlar el destino, no está en tus manos-canturreó con sorna hades- ya la salvaste una vez, y ahora ¿también lo harás?, debe aprender que no siempre estarás ahí para salvarla

-no intentes manipularme sabes que conmigo eso no sirve, sé que yo no controlo el destino, pero las Moiras sí y mi relación es inmutable con ellas, me darás el alma de la hija de Urano y ella tendrá otra oportunidad…

-ah ¿estas negociando conmigo por una simple alma?

Zeus sonrió.

-yo no negocio hermanito, se lo debo.-dijo sonriendo Zeus-

Hades viró y le dio la cara mirándolo con odio.

-ella tendrá otra oportunidad y punto final-sentenció Zeus sonriendo-

**CONTINUARÁ..**

**les agradezco por leerme, dejen su opinión realmente me interesa saber que les ha parecido este capitulo tan crucial, hasta la próxima.**


	34. Tu presente, tu pasado y tu futuro

**hola a todos, y el final llegó, acá está la calma que les prometí.**

**nota: la narrativa en ocasiones cambia de perspectiva, las cursivas son pasado.**

**quedo suyo atento y seguro servidor.**

**BL.**

* * *

**_Tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro…_**

De fondo sonaba "Dj LLokum - Balkan meet Oriental House (original mix)"… las luces parpadeaban y el humo del antro se esparcía por la pista de baile, las luces de colores inundaban el lugar y aquella luz blanca que parpadeaba sin control, se miraron a los ojos, la chica de vestido entallado movía las caderas al ritmo Arabic House de la música y su rubia acompañante la miraba bailar frente a ella, la manera en que movía su abdomen, parecía una autentica mujer árabe haciendo la danza del vientre.

La aguamarina se acercó a la pelvis de su acompañante para después sin tocarla con los brazos rozar sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música, cuando el sonido casi techno de la canción inundó el antro, la rubia y la aguamarina se miraron a los ojos cómplices estallando en risotadas, se abrazaron y continuaron bailando, después de un rato se tomaron de las manos y caminaron a la barra el sonido de la música era menor.

La rubia se acercó a la bar tender y pidió un par de Cosmopolitan…

-para mí no gracias-le dijo Michiru tomando la mano de la rubia entre las suyas-

La rubia se extrañó e inquirió con su mirada.

-de acuerdo-dijo mirando a la aguamarina-entonces sólo uno-le dijo a la bar tender-¿te sientes bien?-se dirigió a la aguamarina mientras le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla la otra asintió-

-solo… no me apetece

La rubia haló de la cintura de la aguamarina asiéndola a su cuerpo.

-¿sabes que más me gusta de hoy?-le susurró al oído-

-¿Qué?

-que es viernes… y no veré más a la gruñona de mi jefa, ¿verdad?-le dijo susurrando lo último contra el cuello de la aguamarina para besarla y abrazarla-

La aguamarina sonrió abrazando a la rubia fingió un mohín.

-¿tan mala jefa soy?-inquirió soltándose delicadamente del abrazo-

-me gustas más cuando no me regañas por los diseños-le dijo mirándola a los ojos agrandando su mirada-

La otra volvió a sonreír cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

-no te regañaría tanto si te enfocaras un poquito más-dijo haciendo la señal con sus dedos- en los diseños y no en mí…-finalizó ampliando la sonrisa-

La rubia sonrió y asintió, tardaron un rato mientras la rubia terminaba su bebida, charlaban entre susurros yacían muy cercanas.

Se tomaron de la mano y salieron del antro, subieron al auto, la rubia abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

-¿ya quieres volver a casa?-le preguntó a la aguamarina sonriendo pícaramente mientras la veía, la otra le devolvió el gesto-

-No-le dijo sonriéndole acomodándose en el asiento-me parece que no…

La rubia sonrió encendió los motores, revolucionó y salieron de ahí, iban por las calles nocturnas, se detuvo ante el semáforo de luz roja.

* * *

_Se miraba frente al espejo de ese baño que no conocía, tocó su rostro, esa cicatriz en su mejilla, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era, de quien era ella, cerró los ojos presionándolos, recargó sus manos en el lavabo, ¿Por qué demonios esas imágenes no abandonaban su cabeza?_

_Desde que la habían dado de alta en aquel hospital no recordaba nada, y además no había parado de ver a esa mujer en sus sueños, aquella aguamarina de ojos zafiro, recordaba tan cercana esa mirada, el candor de su cuerpo dormir a su lado, ¿Quién era?, su cabeza punzaba cuando la pensaba demasiado, se llevó dos dedos al tabique nasal, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo…_

_Akito Tenoh, le había dicho que era su padre, ese era el hombre que la encontró a media carretera en Asheville E.U, se suponía que en aquella tormenta le había caído un rayo a ella y de milagro estaba viva, aquel hombre le dijo que su madre era Umiko Tenoh, se habían divorciado y se suponía que todos creían muerta a Haruka Tenoh, es decir ella…_

_Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo reticente con él, después de mudarse a los ángeles, en un tiempo más en el que no recordó casi nada de su pasado, se ocupó en terminar ingeniería automotriz, su padre la recomendaría en la empresa de un amigo._

* * *

_Sólo recordaba que había abierto los ojos en ese cuarto que no recordaba, en esa cama que desconocía, y en aquella vida que sospechaba jamás había vivido._

_Su abuelo era un hombre llamado Ocean, nunca en su vida había sabido de una persona que se llamara así, tenía amnesia supuestamente pero no era tonta, el hombre le explicó de un accidente en una avioneta, le mostraba fotos de esa vida que no recordaba, estaba con tantas lagunas en sus recuerdos que sentía se hundía en la nada, y no podía preocuparse tanto por un pasado que no recordaba mientras debía sostener una vida, por eso había empezado una carrera en administración de empresas._

_Ese día se levantó como muchos otros, se miró al espejo, "Michiru Kaioh", pronunció, ni el nombre le llevaba a ningún camino, un día decidió poner ese nombre en el buscador de Google, el resultado fue una afamada violinista finada hacía un año y medio, idéntica a ella, eso ya no le cuadraba… se concentró en continuar estudiando, el hombre llamado Ocean y que además era su abuelo tenia tantos contactos que a veces llegaba a pensar que era de la mafia, habían estado viviendo en una casa cerca de la playa, cuando se nublaba y sentía la brisa fría ligeramente solía recordar la calidez de unos brazos abrazarle, sentía añoranza de algo que no sabía._

* * *

_El tiempo había pasado sin piedad, había culminado su licenciatura en ingeniería automotriz, el día era nublado, miraba la tristeza de ese día por la ventana, vistió un sweater azul celeste cuello alto y un traje sastre negro, peinó su cabello rubio, ya llevaba un año en ese trabajo, debía continuar con esa vida vacía de recuerdos, carente de motivos, de razones, no caía en depresión porque últimamente le había dado por esperar fervientemente la noche para soñar con aquella mujer aguamarina, seguía viviendo con Akito, pronto se compraría un apartamento, le agradecía mucho a ese hombre que le ayudara de esa manera sin tener una prueba de ADN en sus manos._

* * *

_La semana pasada había sido su entrevista de trabajo en un empresa automotriz, su abuelo Ocean le había conseguido la oportunidad con el dueño, se vistió muy formal, ese día era su primer día y quería agradar a sus subordinados, pensaba que no había mejor líder que el que inspiraba confianza, un conjunto de falda y saco gris frío, camisa blanca, zapatillas de tacón medio de un material asedado, tomó un portafolios y se marchó en su auto._

* * *

_Su vida seguía su rumbo sin novedades, sin nada de nada, sin recuerdos, entró campante por la entrada del edificio la recibieron Angelique una francesa pelinegra y Danielle una americana rubia natural con visos negros, la primera un poco más masculina que la otra, eran pareja y también amigas de Haruka, la cuidaban mucho, se saludaron._

_-¿Qué hay de nuevo?-preguntó la rubia de cabello corto-_

_-no mucho…-respondió Danielle-toma-le dijo dándole su expreso-_

_-gracias…_

_-las veré en sala de juntas… se me olvidó algo-dijo la azabache en un tono sospechoso-_

_-iré contigo-le dijo la rubia a Angelique-te vemos en sala de juntas Haruka ya sabes hoy llega la nueva jefa-_

_-de acuerdo allá las veo… espero encuentren lo que perdieron-dijo por debajo con un tono socarrón-_

_Después entró a la sala, tomó asiento y empezó a girar en la silla, se aburría, le dio la espalda a la puerta mirando al final de la sala un cuadro que representaba una tormenta, se perdió pensando, mirándolo, jamás le había prestado tanta atención como en ese momento o más bien nunca le había atraído tanto, cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, solo tenía una pierna apoyada en el suelo la otra la tenía sobre su rodilla, la silla se desvió, dio un mal giro y cayó al suelo, levantó la mirada apenada y se encontró con esos ojos que soñaba todas las noches, se recompuso rápidamente y se acomodó el traje._

_Enfocó de nuevo a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella y entonces perdió la razón, el corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido la sangre, sentía que le hervía en las mejillas, que le quemaba las orejas, ese sweater azul de cuello alto la estaba matando, sabía a quién tenía enfrente, la mujer de sus sueños, mujer hecha de sus fantasías, de sus recuerdos diosa encarnada en humano._

_La aguamarina parpadeó y se perdió, en ese momento dejó de estar en donde estaba para entonces solo tener en su mente un flash de recuerdos, de sucesos, se sintió mareada pero resistió, parpadeó repetidamente hasta enfocar de nuevo a la alta rubia que estaba enfrente de ella._

_Al verla ahí ausente no pude siquiera pensarlo, fue por instinto, sabía que cuando la encontrase, solo lo sabría, la miraría a los ojos y entendería, tantas cosas tan simples y a la vez tan profundas que yacían lejos del entendimiento humano y mortal, el pasado, el presente y el futuro, pero no cualquiera sino el mío y el de ella._

_Estaba tan cerca que sentí su respiración topar con mi rostro, la rubia frente a mí, me miraba con esa calidez en su mirada, temí, que ella conociera parte de mí, sus labios y los míos estaban demasiado cerca, no opuse resistencia, con su mano izquierda rosaba ligeramente la piel de mi mejilla, en sus ojos miraba tanto, tantas cosas conocidas y familiares, que no me importaba no recordarlas, sentía como si por fin, mi barco encallara, ella sabía quién era Michiru Kaioh y con su mirada me adoraba, entonces me conocía y yo a ella, hacia segundos la había visto en mi mente, en ese atisbo de imágenes difusas que poco me importaban en ese momento._

_Pero una rubia y una pelinegra entraron por la puerta, las protagonistas de la escena se sorprendieron y se alejaron de inmediato, lucían confundidas, todas guardaron silencio._

_Después de la junta y las presentaciones no tuvieron cara para darse, los días de trabajo se volvieron extremadamente incomodos._

_Llevaban ya meses laborando juntas, hasta beber agua de la garrafa junto a su subordinada se tornaba incomodo, ahí ambas solas en el pasillo del piso de diseño, sin decir nada, lado a lado, mirando a la rubia memorando esos sueños que tenía con ella en las noches, porque desde ese encuentro que habían tenido su memoria se había disparado y la aguamarina tenía tantos sucesos en su mente que no sabía diferenciar cuales eran fantasía y cuales realidad, en esa ocasión bebiendo agua permanecían en silencio, cerraba los ojos y recordaba esos sueños, sus manos, su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, por más que evitaba no pensar en eso era lo que más se agolpaba en su mente en ese momento, de reojo vio a la rubia, la vio separar el vaso de agua de su boca, relamerse los labios, esos labios que solía soñar también, casi se ahoga con el agua y cuando el eco de un trueno, un gemido gutural se vino a su mente cuando cerró los ojos no soportó la presión y se alejó de la rubia a paso apresurado, se encerró en su oficina y la evadió el resto del día._

_Y las cosas no pintaban mejor para la rubia, no podía evitar comérsela con la mirada en la sala de juntas, y ponerse color carmín cada que su jefa la sorprendiera con sus ojos puestos en otro sitio que no era la proyección, sitio que era ella o su cuerpo o una parte de su humanidad, cuando la miraba caminar y aproximarse a ella se perdía en ese caminar cadencioso. Solía llamar a la puerta para checar el diseño de la rubia, y después del toquido y el "siga", se perdía, se hundía, la sola presencia de esa mujer la mataba en vida, era como si la tomara de la cabeza y la hundiera en una pila hasta dejarla sin respiración y después la sacara y sintiera el aire golpearle el rostro secando la humedad del agua, dándole un respiro._

_Y los fines de semana sin ella era una tortura, ni sabía que tenía dotes de artista, pero se pasaba las tardes pintándola, entraba en una especie de trance y comenzaba a dibujarla, delineando con la punta del grafito cada facción que ella soñaba delinear con sus dedos, trazando cada curva de ese cuerpo jamás perpetrado por sus manos, plasmándolo como si ella misma lo acariciara pero lo único que sentían sus manos era el papel, cerraba sus ojos solo para sentir la intensidad de los sueños, lo reales que parecían, esa mujer por alguna razón le parecía una sirena, su sirena que arrasaba con todo a su paso, y que a ella la rompía en mil pedazos cada que la miraba sentada tras el escritorio de su oficina, la hacía titubear, la hacía sentirse hundida en nervios, porque con esa mirada penetrante y acusadora con la que la miraba por a través de sus gafas la juzgaba por tener el atrevimiento de devorarla en cada reunión._

_Y ese magnetismo que sentía por Haruka Tenoh, esa atracción que no podía evitar sentir, cada vez que la miraba, esa libertad que emanaba, era eso lo que más le atraía, su manera de conducirse, la altivez que reflejaba, su seguridad, su confianza, todo eso que la rubia perdía al estar frente a ella, ella la desarmaba y la dejaba vulnerable, lo sabía se daba cuenta, y por eso le gustaba más, su mirada desafiante, lo indomable que parecía, todo eso despertaba mil cosas en ella, tan difíciles de descifrar, se perdía en su mente, tenía la pila de documentos regados en su escritorio, no sabía por dónde empezar y es que todo lo que miraba era esa rubia, en su cabeza, en sus brazos, en sus labios, se resignó y dejó el trabajo para después._

_Los meses continuaron pasando, Angelique se había vuelto buena amiga de Michiru, era viernes y Danielle y ella habían hecho un plan, invitarían a ese par a salir, después de que ambas intentaran convencerlas por un largo rato se jugaron la última carta, la pelinegra en la oficina de la aguamarina y Danielle en la oficina de la rubia, "también irá Tenoh" dijo Angelique con una sonrisa resplandeciente y triunfal Dejando a la oyente sin una negación lo suficientemente creíble para su interlocutora o incluso para ella misma, dijo que sí, tenía confianza con Angelique pero era algo tímida y no aceptaría en ese momento lo que sentía por su rubia subordinada._

_-irá la señorita Kaioh-dijo Danielle más que satisfecha-_

_La rubia enarcó una ceja, dejando de lado la pantalla de la computadora._

_-vamos Tenoh, sabemos que te gusta-dijo la rubia de cabello largo poniéndola en evidencia-_

_-pero… pero… ¿has visto como me ve? ¿Cómo me rehúye?_

_-te rehúye porque le gustas y te ve como todas te ven cariño-le dijo acomodándose sobre el sillón giratorio frente al escritorio cruzando una pierna-deseándote-concluyó-_

_La otra tosió incontrolablemente con un rubor exagerado._

_-ya para Danielle…_

_-¿yo?, pero si no estoy haciendo nada-le dijo sonriendo mirando infantil al techo-_

_-bien iré…_

_-de acuerdo nos vemos allá a las 9… arréglate bien romeo-le dijo con sorna cerrando la puerta de inmediato se escuchó un folder chocar contra ésta y caer al suelo-_

_El día laboral terminó, se mirarían en el "Rainstorm" un nuevo antro-bar en la zona rosa de los ángeles._

_La rubia trató de no mirarse muy elegante, vistió un traje sastre gris frío, una playera negra un poco ajustada a su figura y zapatos de charol, la aguamarina debía dejar de verse como la jefa, así que un vestido negro un poco corto caída en "v" oblicua y entallado le quitaría la pinta de ejecutiva que se cargaba, unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja y un pequeño bolso, esos sitios no eran su estilo pero si iría la rubia entonces sólo quizá en ese ambiente podrían conocerse mejor, ya que ninguna se animaba a concertar una cita por iniciativa propia._

_Al parecer la aguamarina y aquel par habían llegado antes, ya estaban en una mesa cuando Angelique dijo "Tenoh ya llegó" entonces por a través de las luces la vio caminar entre el gentío, el humo y la penumbra abundaban, el contraste semi azul hacia un buen panorama, era un sitio con buenas referencias, esa mirada que tenía la rubia, su rostro, verla con esa seguridad la tentaban, temía, sentía que mejor hubiese sido no haber aceptado ir pero ya estaba ahí y pasaría lo que tuviese que pasar._

_Después de su llegada, habían pasado parte de la noche con una copa, nadie se animaba a hablar mucho, comenzó a sonar de fondo: Sasha lopez & Broono - All my people, entonces Danielle sacó a bailar a la rubia y Angelique se les unió en un sándwich* en la pista, habían ido muchas veces de antro las tres juntas para que la rubia se divirtiera, aquel par sentían que no la pasaba muy bien eso aunado a su amnesia la podían matar de depresión._

_La aguamarina las miraba bailar, la forma sensual en que se pegaban, con familiaridad, por un momento pensó lo peor de esas tres, sacudió la cabeza, sabía que esos eran celos, estaba empezando a agotarse, ya llevaban buen rato ahí y nada, Angelique le vio intenciones de marcharse y la fue a traer para que bailaran, sonaba: Sasha Lopez ft Broono & Ale Blake – Weekend._

_Al comienzo de la canción estaba la pelinegra bailando lo poco sensual que permitía la aguamarina y la rubia con Danielle, lentamente ambas parejas se acercaron y lograron cambiarse, cuando lo notaron estaba bailando la rubia con la aguamarina, parar no era buena idea, los nervios empezaron a recorrer sus cuerpos, sentían que casi temblaban y las piernas no ayudaban._

_Angelique empujó a la rubia y al escuchar la canción: Inna – Hot, la rubia reaccionó, pensó que si quizá le sonreía inspiraría un poco de confianza, se miraron a los ojos y el resto solo pasó._

_La rubia movía los hombros, haciendo un movimiento de alejamiento y acercamiento con el cuerpo de la aguamarina, la otra levantaba los brazos y movía su cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos, se acercó a la rubia un poco más entonces el roce de sus cuerpos ya no fue más falso, sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles, la rubia posó sus manos en su cintura, la aguamarina sin pudor introdujo sus manos dentro del saco, deslizando sus palmas por las costillas de la rubia, se asió a su cuerpo sin más, la vergüenza la tenía roja del rostro, y el gesto semi desconcertado de la rubia no le ayudaba, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca, llegó a la cintura de la rubia y enlazó sus manos, la rubia confundida no mostró oposición se inclinó y unieron sus labios por unas milésimas de segundo, hubo cambio de música, la pista se comenzaba a vaciar, se sintieron incomodas, la aguamarina la vio abochornada y la rubia se soltó para irse a sentar, Danielle y Angelique eran expectantes pero sabían que eso ya debían arreglarlo Haruka y Michiru._

_La aguamarina se acercó algo cohibida por su bolso en la mesa, la rubia la miraba de reojo._

_-discúlpame-le dijo en un susurro la rubia-_

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?-le dijo recriminándole-ambas queríamos-_

_-eres mi jefa, siento que te falté al respeto-dijo la rubia-_

_-acá tu eres Haruka y yo Michiru, en la oficina soy tu jefa…_

_Entonces la rubia volvió a verla tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa de esa afirmación._

_-pero también entiendo que si no quieres nada conmigo yo no te voy a forzar…-le dijo Michiru exhalando-_

_Tomó el vaso, se terminó el trago, haló de su bolso y disponía a marcharse cuando la rubia la tomó de la mano girándola la hizo quedar de frente, se miraron a los ojos una vez más, le sonrió a la aguamarina, tomó su rostro entre sus manos acariciando esa tersa piel y entonces posó sus labios en los de la aguamarina, la aguamarina cerró los ojos, sintió como si por fin sucediera lo que tanto había deseado, se sostuvo del cuello de Haruka, porque si no, se desvanecía, ese roce apasionado, con su lengua separó sus labios ligeramente y perpetró la boca de la rubia, sus lenguas chocaron, ese toque cálido, esa humedad tan deseada la otra la asió a su cuerpo aún más, la rubia se sentía desfallecer no le quedaba duda, su mente ya no era más un abismo y la de la aguamarina tampoco, con solo aquel sabor y cerrar los ojos, el pasado volvía, no era sólo el sabor del amor eterno que sentían, era el sabor de la victoria, de la bienvenida, del reencuentro, de su presente y de su futuro, no cualquier tiempo, era el tiempo de ellas._

_Al terminar el beso, la rubia la abrazó, fuertemente, la otra la sintió sollozar en su hombro._

_-te amo sirena-le susurró para después besar su cabeza-_

_-y yo a ti mi viento, por siempre-le dijo sonriendo, tomó ese rostro entre sus manos, con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas sus ojos se cristalizaron al sentir por fin de nuevo a la rubia con ella, su corazón latía desbocado, besó sus ojos y después la abrazó con más fuerza._

_-te dije que se conocían-dijo Danielle abrazando a Angelique-_

_La pelinegra rió._

_-tienes buen ojo, pero eso se veía a leguas cariño_

_La rubia encogió los ojos acusándola con la mirada y un pequeño puchero…_

_-mejor no le sigo ¿verdad?-rió nerviosa-sabes me gusta cuando haces ese mohín con tu nariz, te ves preciosa…_

_-ya no sigas de aduladora, no te voy a castigar esta noche, acá ya hicimos nuestra parte ¿te parece si nos vamos?-le dijo dándole la espalda tomando camino a la salida-_

_-pero está bueno el ambiente ¿no?-le dijo viéndola, entonces captó el tono y la mirada-ah… ya entendí, sí ya vámonos, como que cambié de opinión, esta aburridito-rió-_

Y desde entonces habían pasado dos años, al aparcaron el auto en la playa, iban caminando tomadas de la mano a la orilla de la playa sobre la arena, la aguamarina llevaba sus zapatillas en las manos, la rubia levantó la vista para ver al cielo, sonrió satisfecha.

-¿en qué piensas?-preguntó la aguamarina abrazándola-

-solo agradecía a Urano y a Zeus…-le sonrió-porque pienso que no hay para mí nada mejor que estar contigo en este momento y saber que por fin…

-tendremos el resto de las eternidades que tanto hemos deseado-le dijo tomando afablemente su mano elevándolas para entrelazarlas-

Se abrazaron sellando con un beso tiernamente, bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo negriazul y estrellado, el sonido de las olas mansas, y el viento ligero y apacible ondeaba los cabellos de ambas, se abrazaron y se balancearon como si bailasen un vals, al detenerse la rubia la levantó en un abrazo, para después sólo refugiar su rostro en el hombro de la sirena.

La aguamarina posó su palma completa entre los pechos de la rubia apoyándose se paró de puntitas y se acercó a su oreja.

-¿sabes que quiero hacer?-le dijo en un susurro tibio-

-¿tormenta?-inquirió la rubia con una mirada picaresca enarcando la ceja-

La aguamarina sonrió cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de su mano, se soltó con delicadeza del abrazo dándole la espalda miraba hacia el cielo.

-no…-le respondió serenamente-

La rubia la siguió y la abrazó por detrás rodeando su cintura con sus manos uniéndolas en su abdomen.

-¿entonces que deseas?-le preguntó besando su hombro para después reposar su mentón sobre de-

La otra llevó su mano a la mejilla de la rubia acariciándola con requiebro.

-quiero calma…-le susurró, seguido de eso un ventisca de aire que venía de las olas acarició sus cuerpos-

Deslizó sus manos por las de la rubia llevándolas a su vientre, se mantuvo escasos minutos en silencio, se giró sin romper el abrazo y miró a la rubia mientras ampliaba una hermosa sonrisa, mostrando esas perlas y sus labios carmín.

-calma…-le susurró-

La rubia tenía ese rostro de confusión y sus ojos agrandados y a la vez de estar a punto de sonreír y comprender entonces cuando vio ese brillo en la mirada de su sirena y la hermosa sonrisa que de todas las que le había regalado no sabía cuál era la más hermosa pero esa sin duda era espectacular; fue cuando entendió.

-¿acaso tu y yo…? ¿Podríamos…?-dijo comenzando a sonreír y su gesto de sorpresa se convertía a uno de felicidad y orgullo-

-me lo ha dicho ésta mañana Hermes, las hechiceras Pasifae y Medea aceptaron la propuesta de Océano a mi petición y esperaremos al plenilunio* para concebir… será la próxima luna llena, ellas harán que dure más tiempo, ya nosotras nos encargaremos de ocuparlo bien… y buscar la manera... Medea me ha mandado a decir que nuestras almas son la clave ya del resto se encargarán ellas-sonrió-

La rubia no cabía de la alegría.

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces…-le dijo abrazándola-entonces reanudemos mis planes ¿no?

La aguamarina la miró con curiosidad.

-sí aquellos planes truncados, que te conté aquella noche…

La rubia se aclaró la garganta, acarició la mejilla de la aguamarina y después se arrodilló.

-viento y mar, uno sólo-le dijo empezando mientras la miraba a los ojos y sonreía-horizonte azul, donde mar y cielo se hacen uno mismo, sirena de mis profundidades, ¿aceptarías ser mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro… unirte a mí en un lazo eterno que nada ni nadie jamás podrá de romper?

La aguamarina sostenía entre sus manos las de su amante, las apretó por un momento y después tuvo que soltarlas para limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-por supuesto que sí-le dijo invitando a que la rubia se levantara, la abrazó y se colgó de su cuello para unir sus labios en una caricia con sabor a mar-

-sabor a Michiru…-susurró la rubia haciendo que su tibio aliento chocara contra los labios de la aguamarina-

-para siempre Haruka, ahora sí mi viento, en la tormenta, en la tempestad y en la calma, estaré contigo-le dijo sonriéndole-

Se sentaron en la arena abrazándose mirando al mar.

-quiero amanecer aquí contigo…-le pidió la aguamarina-

La rubia le sonrió afablemente, afianzando sus manos.

-por supuesto…

Y sellaron la noche con un beso como aquella vez que la encontró por vez primera en el mar, en la noche, una noche estrellada como esa, con el mar calmo y la luna llena y con su luz de plata, pero hacía milenios atrás…

**FIN**

*sándwich: en el baile que hacían, Angelique Haruka y Danielle, se refiere a que una de las personas está en medio mientras las otras dos literalmente se mantienen pegadas a ella, mientras bailan.

*plenilunio: es un fenómeno óptico que ocurre cuando la luna se sitúa exactamente entre la tierra y el sol, que hace que la luna aparentemente se vea más grande, depende de la época del año.

**Saludos a todos mis queridos lectores, primero que nada les agradezco que me hayan acompañado a lo largo de esta historia, que me apoyaran con sus reviews, agradesco a alexia, pitty, romiharuka, samaka, aidan ross, markaioh tenoh, lylian, y muchos otros que si bien no me sé sus nicks, pero los recuerdo, también agradezco a quienes leyeron y no comentaron por darme y darse la oportunidad de conocer mi trabajo, me despido terminando esta historia, los veo en las que vienen, esperando esta sea de su agrado.**

**gracias.**

**Barn Loren**


End file.
